Clay and Puppets
by Emerald707
Summary: In which, all is not over for Sasori. Between his fellow Akatsuki, the menacing Hirohito, and his new and troublesome partner, he may even find a beginning. SasoDei, Yaoi.
1. Iwagakure

**Clay and Puppets**

* * *

**Summary: In which, all is not over for Sasori. Between his fellow Akatsuki, the menacing Hirohito, and his new and troublesome partner, he may even find a beginning.**

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed.**

**A/N: Hello all! This story is what we in the fanfiction business like to call Yaoi, so if you are not partial, please do not tell me about it. This also contains an array of AU story elements, including but not limited to: Deidara joining the Akatsuki completely differently from how it happens in the manga, Sasori did not turn himself (fully) into a puppet at age 15 and is therefore fully grown and taller than Deidara, Sir Leader is the actual leader of Akatsuki, Tobi is just Tobi and not anyone else, and some minor original characters.  
**

**Please enjoy the story to come, and I will do my best to make it interesting!**

**[UPDATE: 12/10/2011]  
I am currently re-writing this story, in the hopes of finally finishing it and bringing it as a whole up to a standard of writing that I can feel is worthy of the 1000 reviews that have so generously been given to me.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Iwagakure**

* * *

It began with a bang.

"Just my luck." The Suna-nin grumbled to himself, moving quickly and quietly alongside the dark figure to his right as they made their way stealthily through the surrounding darkness.

The air was harshly cold, and even through the parts of his body that were hard and wooden, the wind seemed to cut like ice; the majority of the man that was still regrettably human stubbornly protesting to his having left the hideout without the warm protection of Hiruko. Unfortunately, the bulky travelling puppet was simply not suited for the type of mission that called them to the Rock Country that night.

Halting in front of the tall, shrouded building that edged the forest, Sasori held himself deathly still as he and his companion hid in a dry outcrop of bushes, a safe distance from the guards who manned the front entrance, gazes fixed upon their target – a precariously veiled backdoor, rusted and disused for decades.

The retrieval of the sacred Keiden scroll of Iwagakure was a particularly important mission for the advancement of the organisation, or so Sir Leader had told them, and Sasori had been required to move sleathily, which meant without the dragging weight of his favourite puppet. The organisation in question, was of course the notoriously ambiguous Akatsuki - an infamous congregation of S-Class criminals, boasting nine of the most dangerous missing-nins in the Bingo Book - though it had been ten until just recently, when Sasori's own partner had, rather unsurprisingly, left without a word and never returned.

Which is were Sasori's recently bad turn of fortune seemed to stem from. It was a well-known fact that all of the redheaded puppeteer's battle techniques originated from Hiruko and his other puppets, and so with an absolute offence and no partner at his back to provide an absolute defence, Sasori was forced to rely upon the other members of Akatsuki, given missions only when another pair might need his assistance. Needless to say, the puppet master had been feeling rather frustrated as of late.

"Sasori." His companion's monotone voice called quietly from the darkness, retrieving him from his thoughts.

Sasori turned to the man beside him and was met with flashing orbs of red, nodding in response - a silent code to stay alert.

Tense and ready they sat, as time ticked on, and continued to watch the fortress before them, the pervasive sound of silence heavy in the air. It was sometime indeed, before they heard a decisive thump from inside the door, like the dropping of a weighted sack on a wooden floor, and saw the brief flashing of light through the window facing them - the sign they had been waiting for.

Moving silently against the shadows of the trees, they darted to the door, concealment jutsus lifting as they came to stand before the unkempt and largely forgotten back entrance of the Iwa treasury - a careless oversight in the protection of the many priceless artefacts housed within.

The red-eyed man was silent as he lifted one thin hand and knocked sharply, twice, on the wood of the door; the expected reponse for the one who waited within. It opened without pause, and the two moved swiftly inside, closing it behind them quietly as they turned to face their new accomplice.

Hoshigaki Kisame grinned widely down at them, the great Mist Village missing-nin and largest Akatsuki member bearing his infamously shark-sharp teeth with glee as he stood before them, menacing in the poor light of the old storehouse.

"You took your time." Uchiha Itachi muttered to his partner, red eyes shinning with something unnamable as he sent the larger man a pointed look, to which Kisame only grinned wider, and with a quiet excitement, opened the adjacent door from which they had just come through – revealing to the others a maze of connecting hallways and sub-chambers, only one of which would lead to the main treasury of the repository, and their mission's goal.

They had to move quickly.

Systematically drifting through the varying rooms of the warehouse, Itachi led the way with his clan's most coveted weapon, the infamous Mangekyou Sharingan - manoeuvring them around and through the vast collection of shinobi artefacts that filled every room of the treasury, tirelessly seeking out their prize.

In no time at all, they found what they were looking for. A roll of parchment, sat on a pedestal of gold and covered ornately in detailed kanji - the sacred Keiden Scroll of Iwagakure.

Sasori allowed himself to relax at the sight of it, the opportunity to cease the powerful object and escape from Iwa unseen and with enough time to return home by morning filling him with a careless optimism, and he charged towards the pedestal.

It was then that it happened.

Such things often occur at times like these, when the simplest of mistakes can set off a string of events that would inevitably lead to a future that one Akasuna no Sasori had never envisioned for himself, and one little indescresion would set not only his own life, but the lives of countless others, on an entirely different course.

It began with a bang.

The door to the treasury burst open, sending dust and smoke cascading through the air, and Sasori had only time to register the sudden beacons of light streaming through the entrance from five dozen fire-torches, only just managed to pull one summoning scroll from the depths of his cloak, before the shouting of a hundred guards exploded into the room.

Before any of them was aware of it, they were fighting; rolling on the ground, forming hand-signs and shouting deadly jutsus at the enemy through the dim red light of the torches as they fell to the ground. The Uchiha's Sharingan inflamed to a blood-red, as he used the katana hidden within his cloak to smite those nearest to him, slashing the figures around him relentlessly while Kisame and Sasori fought back to back, the puppet master conjuring his best poison-specialist puppet and shooting toxic needles at any who approached as Kisame wielded his great Samehada, the monstrous shaving sword of the Village Hidden in the Mist, effectively ploughing through the crowd of guardsmen.

As the battle progressed, bodies continued to pile up around them; slowly at first, and then suddenly, as the fallen began to outnumber the living - and with them, the fire of the torches as they caught hold of human kindling. All within a minute, the old storehouse had caught aflame - and as the fire grew and spread, so too did the fear of those who fought on.

"The scroll!" Kisame called over the cacophony of death and destruction, eyes wide with panic as the red light of the fire danced off his blue skin, and he gestured emphatically in the direction of their mission's goal, fending off two of the largest Iwagakure guardsmen who still sought to defend the burning treasury.

Sasori's eyes flashed to the scroll, sitting untouched but dangerously close to the flames, then back to his current opponent. With a deadly twist of his arm, the puppet he conducted, now bearing poisoned blades as long as a man's shin, stabbed the kunoichi before him through the chest - her face darkening instantaneously, before she dropped heavily to the floor.

Turning, Sasori surveyed the warehouse, puppet held at the ready – and the moment Itachi sheathed his blade, he knew that the last of them were slain.

Hastily, they made towards the scroll.

"We must leave." Itachi intoned, panting from the effort of fighting without genjutsu and the thin oxygen in the blackening air around them, his tone edged with urgency. "There will be reinforcements."

Sasori needed no further encouragement, rushing forward, the Uchiha's eyes following him as he made towards the golden pedestal, wooden arm stretching through the shroud around him as he reached for the scroll - before something stopped him.

It took the puppet master all of three second to realise what had happened, what now stood between him and a successfully completed mission.

Something, someone, dared to block his way.

The smoke around them billowed thick and dark, obscuring any view of the figure's face, though through the blackness Sasori could see it was another Iwagakure guard, overlooked it seemed – and no wonder, smaller and so obviously younger than the rest had been. And yet, this one had boldly come to stand between the redheaded Akatsuki-nin and the scroll, kunai in hand and raised to strike - but it was the clumsy and inexperienced manner of it, if anything, that gave them away to the old puppet master.

It was just a kid, he realised.

Sasori could have laughed, had the situation not been so dire and time so short, but now the young one's defiance only served to aggravate him further, as the hots flames around them rose, the wooden walls of the building began to cave in on them. Thinking to end this quickly and without hassle, Sasori drew his puppet before him, the wooden figure's blades poised threateningly, the puppeteer's fingers twitching in anticipation of striking the young ninja down.

"Stop!" The figure shouted abruptly, nothing that Sasori had not heard from his victims before, until the youth cried; "I won't let you leave unless you take me with you!"

To the surprise of both the child and himself, Sasori stopped still at those words. Caught off-guard by the young shinobi's boldness, the puppet master's hands hung in the air, fingers frozen in mid-command. Itachi and Kisame, the puppet master noted, were similarly silent behind him, and a kind of surprised disquiet filled the air, disrupted only by the crackling of persistent flames. The puppet master squinted through the smoke, the fire drawing nearer, as he attempted to see the hidden expression on the young guard's face.

Take the kid with them?

Sasori frowned as the heat of the storehouse permeated the deep folds of his cloak.

"Stupid brat!" He bellowed in reply, watching with growing aggravation as the youth jumped at the harsh tone of his voice, but did not retreat. "I will kill you here, if you will not move!" He growled, and finally released his poised strike - blade slicing through the air, the arm of the puppet lunging forward.

The Iwa ninja's response was instantaneous, and Sasori watched as the kid released something from a hand - a tiny white bird, it seemed, which dove itself into the heart of the menacing puppet - shocking the puppeteer to his core when it exploded upon impact, leaving a cavernous hole in the once-flawless woodwork of the weapon, and rendering it useless.

Before Sasori could openly react, watching as his precious puppet fell heavily to the burning floor with the other kindling, the child released more strange clay figures from behind the smoke - tiny spiders now, which immediately jumped and latched themselves onto both the lifeless puppet and the three members of Akatsuki.

"Katsu!" The young ninja yelled, and the already-destroyed puppet exploded once again with even greater force - the blows reducing it finally to charred wood and tarnished metal before it's creator's eyes.

Sasori gazed at what had only moments ago been one of his deadliest weapons before focusing once again on the kid in front of him, and stiffened, as he felt the scurry of one of the clay spiders on his human shoulder.

The threat was clear.

"Sasori." Kisame hissed loudly, urging the puppet master to act, as the flames of the building continued to rise to increasingly alarming heights, threatening the existence of the scroll.

Sasori stood conflicted as he continued to stare down the undeniably dangerous child before him, and felt, more than saw, the intensity with which the youth gazed back at him.

When the same steady voice reached him from the shrouded figure, it was gentler, but just as demanding.

"Take me with you." The kid repeated.

Sasori was silent, felt keenly every second that passed as he made his decision. This low-level guard, this child, more than a half a head or so shorter than him - although no doubt much younger - was willing to betray his village and surrender himself to them, the enemy, and in doing so would give up the scroll, his home, and any life he had here. He had destroyed one of Sasori's favourite puppets, compromised the safety of the mission, and directly threatened to kill them.

Who was this kid, anyway?

A crash from outside alerted them that the back-up for the guards was arriving just beyond the walls of the treasury, and the group of Akatsuki grew anxious. A hundred guards was one thing, but trained shinobi - no doubt the best Iwa had to offer - were another entirely.

They had run out of time.

Sasori refused to think twice about it as he grabbed the arm of the kid, moving as quickly as he could while simultaneously shouting over his shoulder; "Come on!"

Then, they were escaping; turning on their heels and running full-speed from the treasury, the rooms they passed through now full of light from the spreading fire, jumping over crumbling wall and burning wood as smoke rose all around them, making their way haphazardly through the collapsing warehouse. When they spotted the barricaded back entrance once again, their speed doubled - the voices of the pursuing Iwa shinobi echoing not too far behind them - only to stop short when they found that the door was now aflame, the roof collapsing from above rapidly, as a heavy wooden pillar came crashing through the adjacent wall, blocking the escape.

"Kisame!" Itachi shouted meaningfully to his partner.

The shark-like man wasted no time, pulling Samehada off of his back and swinging it forward with all his strength, the gigantic blade impacting with the charred wooden door full-force. It burst open, the wooden pillar breaking through to land on the ground, the sudden chill of the wind filling the blistering building and enraging the flames as the four shinobi escaped.

Sasori's lungs burned as he ran, but still he kept a firm hold of the thin arm of the Iwa-nin, though he wasted no time looking back as they leapt into the trees; swiftly making their way through the branches and away from the treasury, all the while listening for tell-tale signs that they had been spotted, were being followed.

They ran and jumped as fast as their feet would carry them for what seemed a short eternity, until at last they came to a halt at the very top of a cliff overhanging the outskirts of Iwagakure. Safely outside the perimeters of the village, the four coughed the smoke from their lungs, relief filling them.

"That... was close!" Kisame huffed, his gaze travelling to where Itachi rested against a tree, eyes closed and chest heaving.

"Too close." Sasori replied, looking down over the rocky mountainside that stood between them and the hidden building they had infiltrated, before he cast his gaze beside him for the first time, to the kid whom he held in hand – and felt his breath catch in his throat.

Let it be said, that Akasuna no Sasori had never been a man to find much value in appearances, but in this circumstance, he could not help but stare at the creature that stood beside him. Long blonde hair reaching far down to the youth's lower back, a thin waist and slightly curved hips, delicate hands, full lips - and the most striking blue eye Sasori had ever been one to witness.

Indeed, it was only the flat chest and angular features which led the puppeteer to conclude the youth to be a boy.

"Look!" The young ninja cried then, his one visible eye widening, as he pointed down to the village once again, and the treasury from which they had just escaped as it glowed a furious red in the dark.

Sasori tore his gaze away from the boy, looking down just in time to see a burst of light and feel the heat of the explosion that erupted through the air, blowing him onto his back with force and momentarily blinding him in its brilliance even at their distance from the village, the boom resounding over the cliff, ringing in the puppeteer's ears.

Sitting up quickly in alarm, after the white light faded out from his vision, the puppet master gazed over the cliff once again to see that the building and surrounding forest was now a fiery torch in the sky. Iwagakure ninja swarmed the newly-exploded building as hundreds lay dead outside, many of the structures surrounding the treasury also damaged or destroyed by the blast - and most notably, a large section of the protective wall which surrounded the village of Iwagakure lay in rubble.

The puppet master looked back to the boy who sat next to him, peering down the cliffside in wonder at the destruction that he had caused. He turned to the redheaded puppeteer then, returning the older man's shocked expression with a wide smile, blue eye sparkling with excitement - and that was was the moment that Sasori really knew, this was no ordinary kid.

Reluctantly breaking eye contact with the boy, Sasori turned back to Itachi and Kisame, who also looked on in astonishment at the explosion.

It was Itachi who broke the ringing silence.

"We should go." The Uchiha announced simply, as he helped Kisame off of the cliff floor where the large man had fallen, and turned to face the path ahead of them.

Sasori rose to his own feet - that bright blue eye following him all the while, as he turned, ready to depart the scene. But the puppet master hesitated, as he heard the uncertain shuffle of the youth behind him, and found himself turning back to look once again at the deceptively alluring young man, who seemed equally as fascinated with him.

Before Sasori could help himself, he asked the boy, voice barely more than a half-suspicious whisper;

"Who the hell are you, brat?"

The young ninja's eye widened at the term, more than a little surprised to be asked, but he smiled, holding intently onto Sasori's brown-red gaze as he replied cheerily;

"My name is Deidara, un!"

The puppet master stared, deeply unnerved by the jovial way with which the other conducted himself, and might have, under normal circumstances, admonished the boy - but decided immediately that he was far too weary. It had been a difficult night.

"Come on." The man grumbled, for the second time that night, and the boy seemed only too happy to oblige.

They took off, quickly catching up to the other two Akatsuki shinobi, and finally, with only a hesitant nod from the puppeteer and answering indifference from the others, they began the journey back to the hideout - one more than when they had left.

* * *

**-Emerald-**


	2. Akatsuki Place of Residence

**Clay and Puppets**

* * *

**Summary: In which, all is not over for Sasori. Between his fellow Akatsuki, the menacing Hirohito, and his new and troublesome partner, he may even find a beginning.**

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Akatsuki Place of Residence**

* * *

It was eight hours of continuous travel and absolute silence between the missing-nin which brought them finally to the outskirts of the mountainous uncharted land which housed the Akatsuki hideout. With the kind of quiet precision suited only to international criminals, they leapt through the trees from branch to branch without rest, and most of them were relieved when at last they began to recognise the telltale signs of home territory.

With all four of the travellers already tired, hungry and drained of chakra from the previous battle, forging the journey home through the night and into early morning had left them all the more sorely-tempered. Sasori could think of nothing else but sleep and a good meal, internally cursing how weak his body had grown over his time stagnant at the hideout while the others had been out on missions, when usually he could travel for days without feeling this exhausted.

Grumbling under his breath, Sasori glanced a look at the kid who now travelled at his side, long blonde hair and high ponytail whipping behind him with every leap they took and revealing one bright, frightened blue eye. It was painfully obvious that he was making every effort to keep quiet and avoid looking at any of them. Sasori mused that, for all his apparent lack of sanity, the boy was somewhat fascinating.

Deidara, he said his name was.

"Finally!" A voice called suddenly from below, bringing the travellers to an immediate halt and drawing their attention to the grassy plains beneath the foliage of the trees.

Descending soundlessly to the ground below, Deidara following behind obediently, they came upon another man in a heavy black cloak adorned with red clouds, and the blonde captive recognised him instantly as the only Hidden Grass Village missing-nin in the bingo book.

"Took you long enough." Groused the black half of Zetsu, glaring one-sidedly out of the bulbous plant growth that encompassed his head and shoulders. "We've been waiting since last night!" The white side added, in a markedly worried tone of voice.

Kisame sighed, rubbing one large hand over his face. "Everything did not go to plan." He told Zetsu, and flinched when the plant-man turned to him sharply.

In unison, both of Zetsu's voices asked; "What do you mean?"

Itachi closed his eyes, but otherwise gave no indication of his exhaustion, as he answered calmly. "We didn't get the scroll."

Zetsu rounded on them, furious expression mirrored on both halves of his face. "What the hell do you mean you didn't get the scroll?" His black side shouted, while the white was deathly silent.

Sasori glared at the plant-man, unappreciative of his scolding when he already knew, they all knew, the consequences they would have to face for this failure.

"We mean," the puppeteer growled back at him angrily, "that we only had enough_ time_ to escape the hundred or so Iwagakure shinobi and prevent ourselves from becoming roasted meat!"

"You forgot about the scroll!" Zetsu countered heatedly, face contorted with anger. "You know how important this mission was for Akatsuki!"

"Yes, we know! We couldn't do anything about it! The scroll is gone, destroyed!"

Sasori met Zetsu's glare with his own, thoughts already straying to the inevitable fury of Sir Leader and just how long it would be before he was given the opportunity to leave the hideout again.

"Actually..." Deidara interrupted meekly from behind the group, and the criminals looked at him as though they had only just realised he was there. Slowly, deliberately, the blonde held up his right hand - having pulled it from an inside pocket of the guard's jacket that he wore - and with it, the sacred Keiden scroll of Iwagakure.

They all stared at him in shock, until finally, it was Itachi who gracefully snatched the artefact from the boy's hands, examining it with his Sharingan blazing over the ornate gold, Kisame watching over his shoulder.

"It's the scroll." He confirmed, satisfied, and handed it to Zetsu.

Zetsu, who had only just noticed Deidara for the first time, stared wide-eyed at the boy. The blonde was noticeably uncomfortable, a pink tinge staining his cheeks at the scrutiny he was gaining.

After a long moment in which the group at large seemed to be sizing up the blonde, Sasori spoke. "You stole the scroll?" He asked Deidara, tone straightforward.

Deidara was hit very distinctly with the impression that any lie on his part would be immediately detected, and so when he dared raise his head to meet the puppet master's gaze, he nodded enthusiastically.

"Un!" The boy confirmed, perhaps a little too loudly, and his face coloured further. "I-I knew that was what you had come for, so I grabbed it as we were running away!"

Sasori stared at him in mild surprise, before turning back to Zetsu, whose eyes were still trained on Deidara.

"Who the _hell_ is this?" His black side asked finally, addressing Sasori, and pointing to the blonde.

The Suna-nin shrugged. "An Iwagakure brat who was guarding the repository for the scroll," he told him plainly, "said he wanted to come with us."

"And you_ let_ him?" The white side asked incredulously.

"Well," Kisame answered, hands casually stuffed into his pockets, "he did threaten to blow us up, somewhere along the way."

Zetsu turned to eye Deidara again, this time with a grudging level of apprehension in his gaze, while the boy stared at his feet - wishing he would melt into the ground.

"What are we going to do with him?" Itachi asked mildly, a bored curiosity to his tone.

Zetsu snorted. "We don't know," he answered, voice double-toned, before both sides of his face seemed to light up with a thought. "Can we eat him?"

Deidara couldn't help the squeak of fear that escaped his throat as he turned wide-eyed to Sasori, eyes silently pleading.

The puppet master frowned. "No one is eating him." He told Zetsu firmly, and tried to ignore just how disappointed the plant-man looked. "We will let Sir Leader decide what to do with him."

Zetsu huffed, his white side sighing; "fine..." while the black muttered darkly, "…no meat on him anyway."

Sasori took a step away from the group, and turning to face them as a whole, he gave the order. "We will return to the hideout, and the boy will come with us." Everyone, sans Deidara, nodded. "And should Sir Leader decide it, Zetsu..." He continued, looking into the blonde's frightened gaze, "... then you may eat him."

Zetsu seemed perfectly pleased with this, as an even grin spread across both halves of his face, and nodded his agreement as they set off further into the forest.

Itachi smirked with amusement, and Kisame gave a chuckle as they too walked on.

Deidara, however, paled noticeably - though with one look at the ominously bowed trees and sharp arm-like branches that surrounded him, he quickly made to catch up with the others.

Making their way through the maze of the forest, they soon reached a wide open field away from the heavy canopy of the trees, and found themselves abruptly at the bottom of a very high cliff face. From the bottom, the cliff seemed to stretch into the sky endlessly, and as Deidara turned his face upwards, he wondered what it would be like to fall from such a distance.

"Home at last." Kisame sighed, strolling forward towards the cliff face as though it would open to swallow him whole.

Deidara looked on in confusion, as the rest of the Akatsuki members began to walk towards the cliff. For all that he could see, it was only a large expanse of rock which no doubt went on for miles in every direction, a dead end. Lagging behind apprehensively, the blonde hesitated to follow the darkly-cloaked Akatsuki as they made towards the rock, an instinctive caution rising within him. Turning as he felt the other stop, Sasori halted, and saw the fear that welled within the boy.

Rolling his eyes, the puppet master reached back and grabbed his arm, not too roughly, and tried very hard not to seem threatening as he murmured; "come on."

Deidara, to Sasori's surprise, immediately latched onto the puppeteer's arm, squeezing tightly. Sasori looked down at the blonde, stiffening as the young boy leaned into him, evidently reassured by man's presence. The puppet master was confused by the child's behaviour, but was too exhausted to ponder it further, as they too began to walk towards the cliff face - Sasori begrudgingly allowing Deidara to cling to him if it meant getting the kid into the hideout so that he could go to sleep.

Once they reached the wide surface of the stone, Deidara watched from his place huddled behind Sasori as the Akatsuki members gathered, facing the rock wall.

Itachi glanced from the puppet master to the blonde, met Sasori's eyes, and briefly raised an eyebrow in amusement. Sasori, face reddening, glared at the Uchiha scathingly, before averting his gaze firmly from both Itachi and the teenager hanging on his arm.

The puppeteer thought he might have heard Kisame chuckle under his breath, but decided immediately that he hadn't.

Deidara watched with an apprehensive curiosity as Zetsu placed his one black hand apon the cliff wall, and was surprised when Itachi and Kisame followed suit. Sasori then lifted his own hand, the one not currently occupied by Deidara, and placed it too against the rock. Deidara wondered for a moment if he should do the same, but remained still, and received no instruction.

At first, nothing seemed to happen. They stood perfectly still, all in a row along the cliff face – before the sudden rumble of shifting rock thundered through the grassy field, making Deidara jump and cling to Sasori tighter, as the Akatsuki-nin kept their hands pressed to the stone – and then, just as quickly, the world around them became still again. As though on cue the Akatsuki moved away from the stone, and wondrously, in front of Deidara's eyes a line began to crack its way around the rock face, stretching a large ark over a portion of the cliff and creating a round outline alike to that of a doorway, only many feet higher than any man could be. Then, an explosive note with strange kanji upon it manifested itself in the middle of the newly shaped archway, stuck to the rocky wall and glowing a bright red.

This, too, seemed to be some kind of signal, as the men responded in unison; "Akatsuki." Sasori, with a quick glance to Deidara, then added, his voice deep and smooth; "Itchi."

At this the stone seemed to respond, slowly beginning to shake and shift - moving, Deidara could see, out of the way of the five shinobi – and reformed itself to leave an arcing doorway, revealing a dark tunnel that led into what could be nothing other than the infamous Akatsuki hideout.

Gasping soundlessly in both awe and fear, Deidara tried very hard not to tremble as they slowly began to walk forward into the archway, their way lighted only by the fire torches that had been placed evenly along the walls of the tunnel. Sasori felt the boy's thin fingers dig into the flesh of his arm as they walked into the entrance of the hideout, and wondered bemusedly why the blonde couldn't have taken hold of his wooden arm, where he wouldn't bruise.

Gazing around himself in the darkness of the red torch light, Deidara wondered for the first time what would happen to him now that he had surrendered himself to these people, and shrunk closer to Sasori in response.

They walked for longer than Deidara had anticipated through the dark passageway, the tunnel seeming to stretch impossibly longer into the darkness with every passing minute, until at last they came upon two doors, each facing the other. The right door was painted with the same swirly, red and white clouds that appeared on the Akatsuki member's cloaks, with a surprisingly pleasant blue undertone that made it seem completely out of place in the dark and gloomy corridor. The left door was different entirely - a stark black, with one single red cloud in the middle which was somehow more sharp and sinister than any of the clouds on the other door, and deeper too, as though it had been painted in blood.

Itachi and Kisame reached immediately for the door on the right, and though Deidara relaxed in relief, he felt Sasori stiffen beside him.

Gruffly, the puppet master asked, "what are you-"

"We will be going into the main chambers." Itachi responded, turning to give the Suna-nin a pointedly tired look. "You will take him to Sir Leader."

"What?" Sasori demanded, quick to anger. "Why do I-?"

"Well, he is already attached to you." Kisame intoned with a grin, pointing lazily to Deidara. "It would make sense for you to take him."

"Besides," Zetsu agreed with a wide yawn, "we're rather tired."

And with that, three of the Akatsuki opened the door to the right, a surprisingly bright light streaming out momentarily through the opening into the dark tunnel, and then disappeared into what ever was hid behind it. Deidara felt an overwhelming desire to follow them.

Sasori grumbled heatedly under his breath about being every bit as tired as the others were, but didn't spare a glance at Deidara, as he steered them towards the black door. Placing one hand on the handle, the puppet master took a steadying breath before daring to turn it, the door opening towards them with a loud and ominous creek. Behind this door was no pleasant light, but a continuing and deepening darkness, far denser and more fathomless than the tunnel had been. No torches lighted the way along this corridor; only two unnatural-looking orbs of green floated either side of a large stone doorway, at the far end of the passage.

Looking to Sasori, Deidara received no reassurance, as the redheaded man kept his gaze firmly ahead of them, taking even, careful steps forward into the dark chamber as though he expected the floor to fall from under them at any moment.

A chill pressed at Deidara's back, the shuffling of their feet sounded like voices in his head, and no matter how close he clung to Sasori, he felt unbearably alone in the darkness. By the time they approached the giant stone doorway, Deidara was shaking uncontrollably, his breath coming in harsh pants. The Suna-nin turned to him then, acknowledging the blonde's presence for he first time since they had been alone, and glared harshly - taking hold of the boy's wrists where he held on to him.

"Let go." Sasori told him coldly, "and stand tall as you address Sir Leader."

Deidara couldn't help but feel wounded, and more than a little afraid, as he was forced to release his grip on the puppet master - the fiery red-headed man turning away from him once again. The blonde stood shaking on the spot, as Sasori raised his hand, hesitating for only a moment before knocking once, loudly. Mentally hardening himself for what was to come, Deidara took a steadying breath, only to feel his heart stop in fear as a deep and decidedly cruel voice filled the air, echoing from behind the heavy earthen door.

"Come in, Sasori..."

* * *

**-Emerald-**


	3. Welcome to Your New Evil Life

**Clay and Puppets**

* * *

**Summary: In which, all is not over for Sasori. Between his fellow Akatsuki, the menacing Hirohito, and his new and troublesome partner, he may even find a beginning.**

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed.**

**A/N: Chapter the third! Hoorah!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Welcome to Your New Evil Life**

* * *

Deidara felt a shiver wrack his body, the sinister voice that had drifted from beyond the gigantic stone doorway reverberating grimly throughout the tunnel and rooting him fearfully in place, a vice-like grip that held his heart pounding against his chest.

The dark hall behind them seemed to creak and shiver, a peculiar breeze chasing them towards the door that did not refresh nor calm the senses, but seemed to have been placed there to do exactly the opposite; to further frighten and intimidate any who passed through this damned corridor. Deidara, who in Iwa had spent his entire life around rocky caves and stone halls, had never before seen an underground passage that could boast such an unseemly wind.

"Sasori…" The voice called again, coaxingly. "Do not stand at the door..." There was a pause, and then a small sound of sardonic pleasure. "... And it seems we have a guest."

Deidara's entire body became ridged with fear. He meant _him_.

Breathing shallow and erratic, the blonde turned wide-eyed to the red-headed man beside him.

Sasori glared back at the boy, and tugged unkindly on his arm. "Follow me." He grumbled, and boldly pushed the giant stone door open, walking forward into the darkness of the chamber beyond and leaving Deidara in the hall alone.

The blonde boy felt the chill of the unnatural wind, and the darkness like eyes watching him from unseeable walls, and hastily made after the Suna-nin - plunging himself into the densely shadowed chamber that housed the leader of this mysterious place.

Sasori walked steadfast, his pace unbroken as he made towards the centre of the enormous cave-like chamber, as he had taught himself to do when facing the dark man that lurked within. Deidara felt his fear grow with every heavy step he took behind the puppet master, but did not allow his feet to falter, or the impulse to flee overwhelm him. The blonde was thoroughly aware of the fact that he was at the complete mercy of the man he was to face here, and hoped only that he would survive the meeting.

Halting beside Sasori in the very centre of the gloomy cavern, it was in that moment that Deidara first looked upon the reigning founder of Akatsuki. His face shrouded entirely in darkness, Sir Leader seemed only to consist of a menacingly cloaked body and two glowing red eyes - piercing beacons in the dark that drew and held his gaze. Deidara was absurdly reminded of the horror stories that he had been told as a child, tales of hungry monsters that ensnared and ate little shinobi who had lost their way, and couldn't quite bring himself to dismiss the notion.

The blonde was shocked out of his frozen state when Sasori's hand unexpectedly grasped his arm, roughly pulling Deidara down to kneel beside him as the Suna-nin bowed his head.

"Sir Leader," Sasori began, tone level and courteous, addressing but never making eye contact with the shadowed man. "This boy has come from Iwa, a captive from our last mission…" Gesturing towards Deidara, the puppet master added reluctantly; "... circumstances forced us to bring him back with us."

Sir Leader turned his gaze to Deidara, who stared back unthinking, paralysed with fright as his wide eyes locked onto glowing red. Sasori noticed however, and quickly grabbed hold of the guard vest which the blonde still wore, tugging him down fiercely so that his head was bowed towards the floor.

Sir Leader seemed to consider the situation at large for a time, as he did not deign to speak for several long minutes, before finally, to the surprise of both Sasori and Deidara, he addressed the shaking Iwa-nin.

"Who are you?" The voice drawled, a faint curiosity sharpening the insidious edge.

Deidara shivered involuntarily as the man's words washed over him, and quickly stuttered, his voice rising in pitch; "I-I'm from Iwagakure, un! I'm only a chuunin, so I work as a guard, but I wanted to leave-"

"Enough." Sir Leader interrupted sharply.

Deidara almost whimpered, and wished instantly that he had not spoken at all, but Sasori understood that Sir Leader's silencing of the blonde's frightened rambling was not simply borne of disinterest. For though Sir Leader had no doubt been enjoying the boy's fear in his presence, in Akatsuki no questions were asked about one's past and no answers were tolerated. The past was the past, and to all the missing-nin that found their way under the ranks of the red cloud, it was considered impolite, even unkind, to discuss it. What ever they had done to get here, this was their life now.

Deafening silence filled the cavern for a moment, before Sir Leader chose to break it. "What are your abilities? What special jutsu do you perform?" The orb-like eyes seemed to bore through Deidara, as though searching for something. "Perhaps a blood-line limit?"

Deidara felt dim and useless under the scrutiny of that gaze, before he started nodding frantically. When Sir Leader seemed to become agitated with this, the Iwa-nin blurted;

"I make bombs, un! I use my clay, and I-I make clay animal bombs! And I can fly! And I guess my blood-line limit, un... I have these..." Deidara lifted his hands and presented them to Sir Leader, palm-mouths opening wide and tongues rolling rudely at the shadowed man.

Sir Leader leaned forward, intrigued, the red glow of his eyes seeming to grow in ferocity as he examined the Iwa-nin from a distance. Sasori himself stood slightly amazed, as he silently put two and two together about the tiny bombs the boy had used in the Iwagakure treasury. Eventually, Sir Leader seemed to lose interest in Deidara's peculiar bodily trait, as he leaned back in his seat once again, and the blonde lowered his hands, a little uncertain. Chancing a look at Sasori, who promptly ignored him, Deidara wondered what would become of him.

After another long and thoughtful pause, Sir Leader spoke again. "And how is it…" He asked, tone curious; "that you managed to withstand, intimidate and manipulate what are, arguably, my three best Akatsuki subordinates into bringing you here to my domain?"

Deidara felt distinctly in that moment that perhaps it had been a mistake to come here, that this 'Sir Leader' might not welcome an open threat against his obviously valuable recruits, and that despite all this he had no choice but to answer honestly, even if it meant his life.

"My bombs." The blonde answered quietly, straining to keep his voice from shaking. "I planted them on their bodies and... threatened to blow them up, un." Deidara blushed fiercely, diminishing in fear before the red-eyed man.

Sir Leader seemed only thoughtful, though, and did not reprimand Deidara, instead plunging them once again into sinister silence. Sasori took this as his opportunity to speak, as his exhaustion had worn his patience quite thin.

"What are we to do with him?" The puppeteer asked darkly.

Deidara felt his heart sink at the way in which Sasori spoke of him as though he where no longer there, as though the answer to that question, and his fate, were already grimly sealed. But the fact that Sir Leader's eyes had not yet left him, red gaze still sizing him up and down, led the blonde boy to believe that it may actually be the opposite, and that perhaps, in the end, he did stand out in the darkened chamber. Like a new vase that had yet to find it's place in a household, Sir Leader seemed to be deciding where to fit him.

Finally, the shadowed man's voice reached Deidara once again through the darkness, the tone no less chilling for its decidedly softer delivery.

"What is your name?"

Deidara swallowed past the lump in his throat as he answered hastily; "D-Deidara, sir!" Unconsciously reverting to his drill training, he almost raised a hand to his forehead in salute.

All of a sudden, Sir Leader seemed pleased, whether by Deidara's respectful answer or reasons of his own invention not even Sasori was sure, but it seemed then that the shrouded man had come to a decision.

Adopting an immediate air of the cat who caught the canary, Sir Leader hailed, rather louder than was strictly necessary; "Sasori."

Sasori looked up, marginally surprised to be addressed in the wake of what appeared to be an announcement, and held himself at the ready. _'Perhaps he wants me to kill the boy?' _He thought, and wondered at the distant disappointment that he felt.

It seemed, even though it could not be seen, as though Sir Leader was smiling – not kindly, but purposefully, as one did when at last they found the only remaining piece of a puzzle. There was a distinct resolution to the pause that stretched between them as the man nodded, only once in finality, eyes noticeably closing for a moment, before opening wider and sharper than before, red light consuming the chamber around them as he declared;

"Meet your new partner."

Deidara felt as though he were in a daze, as mere minutes later he walked behind a brooding Sasori back down the strange stone corridor from which they had come, a new standard-issue uniform and signature heavy black cloak slung over his arm. Thoughts of the dark chamber and Sir Leader haunted his every step, and he replayed the scene over in his mind of how he had, in his fear and enthusiasm, somehow managed to join this strange organisation.

_"Deidara..." The disembodied voice of Sir Leader had called to him, as he stood frozen in the cavern, Sasori's expression a picture of disbelief beside him. "You have agreed to join the ranks of Akatsuki, a missionary organisation focused on personal gain... that of both its members, and its clients. This is correct?"_

_Deidara nodded, "H-Hai, sir, un!"_

_"You will be expected to give show of your betrayal to your home country, as we in Akatsuki hold no allies outside of ourselves," Sir Leader continued, something of a smile twisting in the shadows. "Sometimes not even to ourselves."_

_Deidara felt himself swallow thickly, but his head bobbed in the affirmative._

_"You will, from now on, refer to me only as Sir Leader, your master and the epitome of power within Akatsuki. You will show loyalty first to me, and secondly to your fellow members."_

_Deidara nodded once again, emphasising his submission by replying with; "Hai, Sir Leader, un!"_

_"Sasori is now your partner." Sir Leader informed him, and his tone suggested this was perhaps what was most important part of his speech. "You and he will go on missions on my orders, and mine alone. He will guide you, and teach you the ways of Akatsuki. Partnership here is binding, and you will not be reassigned so long as you both live, do not forget this."_

_Deidara turned to look at Sasori, but received no glance in response._

_The voice chuckled menacingly from the darkness._

_"Welcome to Akatsuki."_

It was incomprehensible. That he, a mere Iwagakure chuunin and dunce of his academy graduate class, would end up in a secret evil organisation for the most elite S-Class criminals – Deidara simply couldn't wrap his mind around it. Although, with nowhere else to go and nothing to his name, he felt nevertheless elated to find himself suddenly with a new home and purpose, morally questionable though it may be.

Deidara let his gaze hover on the cloaked back of the red-headed puppeteer, Sasori, his new 'partner', as he led them out of the dark hall leading away from the gloomy chamber of Sir Leader. There were so many things that the blonde wanted to know, about this place and the people here, but didn't know if he was allowed to ask. Once Sasori had reopened the door leading out into the entrance hall of the hideout, Deidara felt immediately relieved, glad to leave the unnaturally lightless corridor behind them. Standing in the suddenly cheerful-looking stone tunnel between the two doors, Sasori too, now seen in a better light, seemed more at ease - though markedly more annoyed.

Raising his hand to rest on the knob of the other, far more pleasant-looking door, the puppet master's gaze momentarily flickered to Deidara, the blonde evidently standing on tenterhooks in his excitement to see what lay behind it. Sasori wanted nothing more than to go straight to his room and sleep off the exhaustion this mission and its fallout had awarded him, but at the same time was aware that this would be a defining moment for the now ex-Iwa-nin, which left the puppet master little hope of shaking off the blonde in favour of bed. He supposed it was his duty to at least inform the brat on the basics of the hideout - details could come later, when he was well-rested and ready to deal with this new nuisance.

Feeling a headache coming on, Sasori suppressed the urge to groan, instead pushing open the blue-painted door to reveal the Akatsuki main quarters, bright light spilling around them into the dark tunnel.

Deidara was drawn into the illuminated dwelling like a moth to a flame, the home-like style of the surrounding rooms surprising him in their normalcy. Very much like an ordinary front room, except for the rough cave walls, there was a large dining and kitchen area, a sourceless sunlight filling the room, and the floor was wooden and warm except for where the kitchen was tiled with a neutral brown slate that seemed to have been carved from the cavern's floor.

The kitchen itself consisted of all the usual fixings - tall fridge and pantry, sink and stove, a small oven - convenient mechanisms lining the long counter that covered one side of the room, a symbolic mosaic depicting the red Akatsuki cloud stretching the length of the wall, and not a single torture device in sight, if the colour scheme didn't count. Directly in front of the island counter was placed a round dinning table with ten mismatched chairs, remnants of dirty dishes and failed cookery filled the kitchen sink, and a pot that might once have been a kettle sat in the very centre of the room, full of bright yellow pansies. It was, to say the least, not what Deidara had expected.

Sasori, after a patient moment of allowing the boy to rake his gaze over the place, tugged him aside just as Deidara noticed the stone hallways which led away from the front room. One doorway, which immediately turned a corner away from the kitchen, Deidara could make nothing of. Then there was the opening directly adjacent the kitchen counter and dining table, which seemed to lead into a room with a couch. Lastly was the doorway Sasori was pulling him towards, the beginning of another long and winding corridor that Deidara could fairly assume led deeper into the hideout.

With one last, lingering look at the luminescent front room, the blonde followed obediently.

Walking down this dim and vacant hallway, where the untraceable sunlight of the main room seemed to end, Deidara thought that he might have been afraid, had he not already experienced the darkness of the entrance hall and far darker tunnel beyond the black door. Indeed, as though in compensation, these corridors had flame-torches placed little more than a foot apart, and maintained a consistent warmth to ward off the clinging chill of the stone.

After an eternity's worth of patience, at least by the Iwa-nin's standards, Deidara threw caution to the wind and spoke.

"Er..." The blonde began eloquently, and Sasori turned his head, a light glare reprimanding the boy for breaking the uneasy silence.

"What?" The puppet master snapped, impatiently.

Deidara hesitated, but decided to forge ahead. "Where are we going, un?" His eyes flickered to each side of the stone hallway in emphasis.

"I am showing you to where you will be staying," Sasori stated tersely, "and then I must rest. You have now gathered an accurate understanding of the location of the main room, I assume?"

Deidara nodded, although Sasori did not bother to look, and they turned a corner.

"You may get yourself food or water, if you have need. We will talk tomorrow of your expectations within Akatsuki, and your loyalty ceremony."

Deidara nodded again, eyes glued to the back of Sasori's flaming red hair as the man led them through the seemingly endless hall, turning a few corners and tripping more than once on the long trail of his new cloak, before finally stopping in front of one of the many doors they had passed. Apparently, this was their destination.

The door was alike to all the others in design, a sudden arc of wood in the rough stone wall, painted the same bright blood red of the Akatsuki cloud. Deidara was reminded of the opposing doorways in the entrance hall, the only difference being the two paper exploding notes placed on the front of this door - which read to be names, as Deidara could see the word 'Sasori' in katakana written on one of them. It startled the Iwa-nin when, a moment later, he realised the other note read 'Deidara'.

Sasori pushed the door open without lavish, revealing a large antechamber filled with more of that untraceable sunlight, cupboards and dressers and, most importantly, beds furnishing the space. It was a bedroom, Deidara realised, in the most normal and un-evil sense of the word. A bedroom for two.

Quickly making his way towards the far left side of the room, where he immediately dropped his travelling pack and equipment pouches, Sasori relished in the familiarity, feeling suddenly as though he had been gone for weeks instead of days.

Deidara, however, was still rather awkwardly standing in the doorway, gazing in at the (in his opinion) far too well-organised room. It appeared that only the left side of the antechamber was being used - one bed, sheets repeating the predictable pattern of black with red clouds which Sasori currently sat upon, one chest of drawers, surrounding bookshelves filled to the brim with books and miscellaneous objects, and a working bench lined against the wall. Large sheets of wood and metal sat on and around this work station, which Deidara found curious, while an organised pile of heavy-looking scrolls sat at the end of Sasori's bed.

The other side of the room, while equipped with much the same - a bed, this one fashioning red bed sheets with black clouds, a chest of drawers, bedside table, a bare bookshelf, and small working station – were all empty and evidently unused, as though it had never been occupied before. Perhaps it hadn't.

"I didn't know we would be sharing a room, un." Deidara stated absent-mindedly.

Sasori glared at him, and the blonde was hit with the familiar feeling that he had said the wrong thing.

"Well," the Suna-nin grumbled, but let it slide, as he concerned himself with preparing to sleep. "You, obviously, will be using that side of the room." He pointed to the vacant bed, slipping his own heavy cloak off and beginning to fold it. "Use your space as you wish. You will sleep here, every night you are in Akatsuki. You will deposit your personal possessions here, any that you have..." Sasori finished, throwing a sceptical look at the boy, still dressed in his chuunin uniform, with few pockets large enough to store anything valuable.

Deidara frowned slightly. It was true, he had brought nothing with him when he left, and he certainly wouldn't be getting anything back now. Making his way towards the empty half of the room, he sat down on the soft mattress, and tried not to think of his tiny apartment back in Iwa. He felt very tired all of a sudden.

"We will be turning the lights out soon." Sasori stated, in a tone that suggested this was not to be questioned.

The blonde sent his gaze over the room. Without a single fire-torch, nor any bedside lamps, Deidara wondered again where the light source was coming from, and how the other could go about extinguishing it.

"An illuminating jutsu," Sasori answered, sensing the unasked question. "Triggered by a switch-word."

Deidara nodded his understanding, though he was not facing Sasori and doubted the other man would have seen it.

"Prepare for bed." Sasori instructed then, exhaustion seeping into his tone.

Deidara looked down at himself, and muttered; "Guess I'll just sleep in this, un..."

The puppet master sighed irritably. "Check your drawer, brat."

Leaning over, Deidara was surprised when, upon opening the first draw, he found a pair of plain red pyjamas, folded and pressed as though waiting for him to discover them.

Quickly extracting them with a small squeak of delight, Deidara, without thought for his companion, began to strip and change.

Sasori, more than a little surprised and unimpressed by his new partner's utter lack of propriety, hastily turned around. It occurred to him that he was very unused to having a new partner, or any partner at all for that matter, it having been almost half a year since Orochimaru's disappearance. He had certainly never had a partner like Deidara before, in any case.

When the blonde turned back around, he saw that the puppet master had changed too somewhere along the line, into a pair of black pyjamas.

It was a strange feeling, for his life to have been so completely turned upside down, with all that he had ever known now hundreds of miles away from him - but most oddly, Deidara couldn't find it in himself to mind. Tiredly, he crawled under the sheets of his new bed, in his new room, and thought about his new life, as exhaustion took hold.

In later years, Deidara would say that what he remembered most vividly of his first night in the hideout of Akatsuki was Sasori's voice, quietly calling for the darkness.

"_Enishi_."

* * *

**A/N: For those who want to know, the last word used in this chapter, 'Enishi' means Destiny or Fate (especially that which brings two people together, or causes a chance for two strangers to meet).  
**

**-Emerald-**


	4. Meet My Brat

* * *

**Clay and Puppets**

* * *

**Summery: In which, Sasori gains, through a string of seemingly unfortunate incidents, a new partner named Deidara. Reluctant to form any kind of friendship with the young Iwa missing-nin, Deidara seeks to get to know Sasori, while adjusting to his new life in the evil organisation of the Akatsuki.**

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed.**

**A/N: In this chap, some bonding between Dei-chan and Sasori-danna, lol, conversation and the like. This shall start off the exciting events of getting to know the Akatsuki. Also, I will tell you all now, there will be side-pairings within the Akatsuki, so watch out for them. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Meet My Brat**

* * *

Deidara awoke the next morning feeling strangely more relaxed and refreshed than he ever remembered being. It was as though a great trouble had been lifted from his shoulders, like the crushing relief after near-death, mixed with the freshness of mind after a great slumber. 

Opening his eyes slowly, Deidara tried at once to make sense of his surroundings. With the sunlight streaming through a high window, he saw a rough cave ceiling arched above him, with walls that framed a roughly rectangular room. His bed, much too soft to truly be his own, lay underneath him, decorated with daringly bold colours of red and black. As he looked next to himself, he saw a bedside table, with only his ninja equipment pack resting atop of its otherwise empty draws. The rest of what was around him was much the same; empty, wooden, and unfamiliar.

Deciding to sit up in this foreign bed, Deidara grew slightly alarmed as he saw the full expanse of the room he was in. Looking across to the other side of the room, he saw it was full of neatly-placed personal belongings; books, scrolls, assorted weapons, and a strange collection of what appeared to be puppet parts. His eyes caught and trained on the figure in the other bed though, the bed itself being very similar to his own, the only difference being the inverted colours, and the head of red hair resting on it's pillow.

Deidara did a double-take, as his memories finally filled themselves in. The Iwagakure repository... the Akatsuki... Sir Leader... Sasori. His eyes widened as one thought filtered through his head;

'I finally did it.'

Sasori roused, turning over and sitting up in his own bed, rubbing his eyes in a tired manner, he slung his legs over the side of his bed, sitting there for a moment to stretch his limbs. Deidara watched in near-fascination, as the man rose from his bed, picking up some clothes, and began walking over to the door on Deidara's side of the room, a door Deidara himself had not noticed.

Almost to the door, Sasori slowed down, as though suddenly sensing something, and turned to look at Deidara. For a moment, Sasori's eyes filled with tired confusion as he looked at the young boy, then he took on a look of pure annoyance, seeming to remember.

_'That's right...'_ Sasori thought as he turned back and continued to walk into the bathroom, _'Forgot about the brat.'_

Deidara felt his mood deplete slightly at Sasori's glare, but otherwise mused over his sudden comfort. He felt, strangely, even though he was in an unfamiliar and potentially dangerous place, incredibly safe.

Even more strange than that, though he obviously did not appreciate his presence or seem to have taken a liking to him at all, Deidara felt safe with Sasori. It was abnormal, he knew, to feel this way about a stranger, and a criminal one at that, but Deidara couldn't help the fact that he wanted to stick near to the redheaded man.

Sasori stood in the bathroom, and washed his face, feeling the cold water on his cheeks and eyelids, wallowing for a minute in the refreshing feeling, before he opened his eyes and stared hard at himself in the mirror.

_'Ok,'_ He thought, _'You can do this, Sasori. Just... show the brat around... so that he doesn't get himself killed the first day. Its not even official yet, he might **not **be you're new partner.'_

Sasori consoled himself with these thoughts. After all, any Akatsuki member knew that you had to fulfill certain requirements to truly be accepted into the ranks of the greatest missing-nins in the bingo book. All of which, Deidara had yet to perform. He could just as easily get the order to kill the boy, as accept him. Sir Leader's proclamation that Deidara was his new partner was more to rile him up than anything else, he knew, and just Sir Leader's usual spontaneous, frivolous behaviour.

Walking out of the bathroom again, now fully dressed, Sasori glared at Deidara. The stupid brat hadn't even moved since Sasori had left the room.

"Get dressed, brat." Sasori growled at him, pointing to his uniform as though Deidara were dim enough not to understand the order.

Deidara got up, compliant, grabbing his clothes and walked hesitantly over to the same door Sasori had just come out of, as though unsure the door really existed.

Sasori rolled his eyes as Deidara stood at the door, looking in.

"It's a bathroom, brat!" He snapped, pushing Deidara into it, startling him, and closing the door before Deidara could protest. "Get dressed!" He commanded again, quickly losing his patience with the boy.

Deidara looked at the closed door for a moment, eyes a little wide, until he realised that this indeed was just a normal bathroom. Well, can you blame him? Being taken into the headquarters of the leading evil ninja organisation in the world, he didn't know what to expect. But, when he thought about it, everything up until now (excluding the halls of Sir Leader's chamber) had been relatively normal - pleasant even. Like an underground cave-house, of some description.

Not wanting to annoy Sasori anymore than he already had, Deidara quickly began to pull on his new Akatsuki uniform. The uniform consisted of black pants, a dark mesh-netting shirt, a dark singlet to go over that, and thin white leg warmers to go over Deidara's own ninja boots. Deidara looked at himself in the mirror. This uniform was, admittedly, much nicer than his standard chuunin one back at Iwa. The pants were comfortable and obviously made for harsh weather, while the mesh shirt and singlet held in a surprising amount of warmth, and fitted around his torso nicely. The leg-warmers, too, complemented the outfit, and as Deidara turned about once, he noticed how they assisted in stealthy movement. Altogether a much more comfortable and effective uniform.

With a light smile on his face, Deidara exited the bathroom, to find Sasori sitting impatiently on his bed, waiting.

Sasori seemed to let his eyes scan over Deidara quickly, as though assessing whether or not the uniform suited him, before meeting the boy's eyes. Deidara rubbed his arm self-consciously, feeling ill at ease as Sasori looked at him in his new uniform.

Finally, Sasori stood, and pointed to the rest of Deidara's uniform, sitting on the clothes drawer near his bed.

"The cloak," Sasori instructed, "Is only to be worn during missions. You must do you're best not to damage it, or Kakuzu will be charging you."

Deidara had no idea who Kakuzu was, but nodded obligingly, listening intently to his new partner.

"The only other thing," Sasori continued, "Is this." He picked up a small glass vial of purple liquid.

Deidara looked at the vial with fascination, wondering what it could be, while Sasori held it with obvious distaste.

To Deidara's surprise, Sasori soon answered his unasked question; "Nail polish." He told the boy, Deidara looked at him questioningly, "An idea of Sir Leader's. You must paint you're nails with it before you perform you're first mission."

Deidara was a little sceptical. _'Nail polish? In an evil organisation?'_ But nodded all the same, accepting everything Sasori had to say.

Sasori sighed, turning away from Deidara and walking towards the door to their room, letting his hand take hold of the doorknob as he began to say, "Now, brat-"

"My name's Deidara, un." Deidara interrupted him, repeating the same phrase he had introduced himself with when they had first met a few days ago, as though Sasori had forgotten.

Sasori turned around, a little surprised at Deidara's speech, as it was the first time he had spoken to him since he demanded to be taken along to the Akatsuki.

At Sasori's surprised look, Deidara decided to continue, a smile on his face that only served to confuse Sasori more.

"I'm Deidara, un!" Deidara continued, smiling wide, "I come from Iwagakure, where I was born, un-"

"Look, brat," Sasori interrupted this time, collecting himself and catching Deidara before he went into a spiel about his life, "If you want to survive here, get this straight," He told the boy sternly, "We don't talk about pasts here. I don't want to hear about you're past, and no one here is going to tell you theirs. So don't ask, or you'll get yourself hurt."

Deidara was a little shocked at this, but nodded, deciding instead to correct Sasori again, "My name is Deidara, un."

"I know!" Sasori snapped, thinking Deidara sounded like a broken record.

Deidara was silent for a moment, but when Sasori didn't move, he lit up again with another optimistic smile, "So, un, we're going to be partners from now on?"

Sasori grumbled, leaning against the door, mumbling something like 'I hope not.'

"So, we should get to know each other a bit, un!" Deidara declared.

Sasori gave him a flat glare, to which the ex-Iwa nin only smiled.

"So, what are you're abilities, un?" Deidara asked excitedly, eyes wide and eager.

Sasori sighed. He would rather not talk to the all-too giddy boy, but decided that if, indeed, he would have to go on a few missions with the brat, they had better at least have a basic understanding of each other's fighting traits.

"Puppets." Sasori told him simply, in a bored and agitated tone, "I control puppets, and use them to wield blades and poisons. I am a puppeteer."

Deidara nodded, seemingly excited by this information, no matter how blandly Sasori delivered it. Deidara smiled then as he told Sasori;

"I like explosions, un! I use my clay to make bombs, and I can make them big and fly with them, un! The explosions are wonderful, un, but my favorite thing is to fly!"

Deidara's eyes sparkled as he spoke, and Sasori couldn't help thinking how downright strange this kid was. Eventually though, the puppeteer's curiosity got the better of him.

"How do you make this explosive clay?" He asked the excited Deidara.

Deidara smiled, "I make the clay normally, un, and then add explosive gun powder! Then I use these to mix them with my chakra, and make different forms, un!" He presented his hand-mouths to Sasori, the mouths coming to life and poking out their tongues, much like they had done to Sir Leader.

Sasori, raising one delicate eyebrow, leaned forward and took a good look at them this time. The little mouths were rather a site, he admitted, as he noticed they were complete with lips and teeth. Sasori thought then that he might like to see how Deidara formed his clay with them.

Sasori raised his eyes then, to look into Deidara's again. The boy was still smiling, his bright blue eyes wide and entranced, and his thick blonde hair still tied up in that ponytail atop his head, one big chunk of the locks covering the majority of his left eye. Sasori wondered briefly what he would look like with that ponytail out. Snapping himself quickly from those thoughts, Sasori asked the boy;

"How old are you, brat?"

Deidara, by now having given up on correcting Sasori about his name, only smiled as he answered, "Sixteen, un!"

_'So he's only sixteen.'_ Sasori thought with wonder. He was so young, Sasori wondered how on earth the boy had gotten it into his head to jump at the chance to run away with an evil organisation. 

"How old are you, un?" Deidara asked then, smiling imploringly, leaning forwards.

Sasori's eyes widened a fraction, and he quickly adopted a frown on his features, the question catching him a little off guard. He glared scathingly as he answered in a gruff voice, "Older than I look."

Deidara was a little taken aback by Sasori's sensitivity to the question, but nodded all the same, trying not to agitate the man. "Oh, ok, un."

Sasori turned away from him then, deciding distinctly that he did not like the boy, as he took hold of the door knob once more, and opened the door to the halls of the hideout.

Now with the flame-torches out, and a natural sunlight filling the halls from an unseen location, Deidara felt as though he was truly seeing it all for the first time, as though last night had been a preview, and this was the real tour.

Following behind his briskly walking partner, Deidara walked past all the same doors as last night that lined the hall, but this time he took more notice of the names there. Although he knew for sure that he could not conjure a picture of whom ever owned the names, Deidara thought it may be useful to know where their rooms are for further notice.

The first door closest to his and Sasori's was one whose names read, 'Itachi' and under that, 'Kisame'. Deidara got a strange feeling from this door, as though the insides were private, perhaps that not many besides the owners had ever seen the inside of that room. Further down the hall, turning one corner, the next door seemed more banged up than either of the others Deidara had seen - with holes in the door obviously put there by kunai, shuriken and other weapons, and spotted with a few curious red stains that did not appear to be paint; this door read the names 'Kakuzu' and 'Hidan'. Not far from that one, was the last door in the hall, which seemed in surprising good-care after the last, reading the names 'Zetsu' and then 'Tobi'.

After only one more corner, Deidara could see the end of the hall, which led into a much brighter expanse. The main room.

Walking closer, Deidara became hesitant, as he saw that the kitchen and dining area, in contrast to last night, was now filled with talking people. All dressed similar to he and Sasori, the strange-looking figures of the other Akatsuki members talked loudly to each other, as their voices carried down the hall, some cooking in the kitchen while others sat the table.

Deidara grew distinctly uncomfortable, as he and Sasori approached, and the room grew silent. They all turned to look at Sasori, before their eyes stayed on Deidara.

Sasori moved aside, letting them all get a good look at blonde, as he announced, to the general room;

"Meet the brat," He grumbled, obvious displeasure in his voice as he regretfully finished with, "My new partner."

* * *

**A/N: Hoorah! Deidara is the new partner, and now he's going to meet everyone. So, in the next chap, Deidara gets to meet the other Akatsuki members, and will learn of the general rules and ways of life with them all. Should be fun to write :) **

**Can't wait to hear what you think! Please review and let me know. Thanks.**

**-Emerald-**


	5. Of Mysterious Members

* * *

**Clay and Puppets**

* * *

**Summery: In which, Sasori gains, through a string of seemingly unfortunate incidents, a new partner named Deidara. Reluctant to form any kind of friendship with the young Iwa missing-nin, Deidara seeks to get to know Sasori, while adjusting to his new life in the evil organisation of the Akatsuki.**

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed.**

**A/N: Deidara meets the members in this one, and things start moving. The events actually begin in this one, although this is mostly an introducing and conversational chap, we see some of the members for the first time. :)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Of Mysterious Members**

* * *

Deidara felt like the new kid at school. 

Standing at the end of the hall facing the kitchen, currently full with the morning buzz of members wanting their breakfast, Deidara waited awkwardly. Six pair of eyes seemed to size him up as he stood, feeling out of place in his new uniform, which seemed to suit them all like they had been born in theirs, Deidara pulled nervously on the hem of his singlet.

"New partner, ay?" One arrogant voice asked from within the kitchen.

Another chimed in with amusement, "Ah, the one from the mission."

The spell of interest seemed to lift then, as everyone immediately went back to talking and moving around the kitchen, cooking, eating and generally ignoring the new member, Sasori joining the cohort and stepping in to organise his own breakfast.

Deidara could have sighed with relief, and moved forward then, wondering what he should do. A few were already sitting at the table, where eight chairs surrounded the expanse of wood, while the rest still moved around the kitchen, sorting out their own breakfasts before joining the table as well. Sasori had gathered a box of cereal, choosing the most simple breakfast he could muster, and headed towards the table having already gathered the milk and two bowls.

Deidara's eyes followed him nervously, as Sasori sat down at the table in a spot that had been left for him. Setting down the two bowls he carried, Sasori motioned to Deidara to sit down.

"Come on, brat."

Deidara was a little surprised to be invited to the table, but supposed Sasori knew that he wouldn't eat unless he was.

Taking quick steps over to the table, Deidara sat on Sasori's right, watching as the red-head poured some cereal into his bowl before passing the box to Deidara.

Grabbing a spoon which was set next to his bowl, Deidara began slowly eating his breakfast, taking the opportunity to glance around the table at the mysterious other members he had yet to see before.

Next to Sasori sat a large blue man whom Deidara remembered from the night before, with tall blue hair which pointed up in an almost comical fashion, he had a distinctly shark-like appearance. Completely blue and with small, sharp eyes, Deidara could see his rows of sharp teeth as he ate, gills on his cheeks and neck completing the look, and he blonde found himself wondering if they were real.

Next to the blue man was the only empty seat at the table, and Deidara supposed it was where that man with the red eyes usually sat, as he appeared to be absent. Next to the empty spot, sat a man with grey hair sleeked back against his head. To Deidara he appeared rather feminine, though he seemed to give the impression that he was tough. He was also the only one at the table without a shirt on. Deidara figured he had forgotten to put one on before coming to breakfast.

Next to the grey-haired man, was a figure who seemed play his exact opposite, completely covered except for his arms, even the mans head was covered with a head-wrap and mouth-cover, the only thing showing being his unnaturally glowing green eyes. His arms were quite a sight for what was shown, too, as they seemed to be covered in stitches, like he had recently been torn to bits.

Sitting to the left of this stitch covered man, was the most frightful character Deidara had seen, and he instantly remembered him as the one who had been waiting for them in the forest outside the hideout clearing. Green plant growths, growing tall off of the man's shoulders, encompassed his head in a defensive fashion. The head in the middle of these plantish appendages was no less strange, half coloured black and the other half white, everything about the man seemed two-sided, and Deidara noticed that even as he ate, the two halfs of his mouth chewed at different paces.

The last member of the table, sitting directly to Deidara's right, was perhaps the most mysterious of them. Wearing a long-sleeved version of the other members' singlet, as well as black gloves, the only thing Deidara could see of him was his hair, ears and neck, as his actual face was covered with the most distasteful and obtuse mask he had ever seen; a bright orange monstrosity with black lines creating a swirling pattern, coming to center at a single hole, where Deidara supposed one of the man's eyes to be.

"Itachi is not present." Sasori broke the silence in which everyone ate.

Deidara was at first confused as to whom he had directed this statement, before a few looked up at the person an answer was apparently expected from.

"Yeah," The blue man soon answered with a grin on his face, looking to Sasori with curious amusement covering his features, "Used the eyes too much these last couple of days. Don't reckon he'll be out of bed 'til this afternoon."

Deidara watched them talk with interest, his blue eyes taking in the almost friendly-looking exchange. He wondered instantly what 'the eyes' meant.

Sasori made an agreeing sound in answer to the blue man, before his eyes flickered to Deidara, catching him looking at them both talking. Deidara immediately looked away, not wanting to appear as though he were eavesdropping.

Sasori smirked a little, before nudging Deidara to get his attention and nodding towards the man he had been talking to.

"This is Kisame." Sasori told the blonde in his usual bored monotone.

Kisame grinned at the blonde from his seat at the table, and Deidara realised then just how shark-like he really was. He was cheerful though, and he seemed genuinely friendly, if slightly sadistic. Deidara grinned back, feeling his confidence grow.

"Me name's Kisame," Kisame introduced himself as though Sasori had not just done so, he then motioned briefly to the empty seat next to him, "My partners Itachi, but he ain't well today, you'll probably see him later. You remember, the guy with the glowin' red eyes?"

Deidara nodded. It was then that he noticed everyone at the table was now watching him again.

The grey-haired man spoke then, sitting up straighter, he looked Deidara in the eye with the kind of intensity that would leave one uneasy. "I am Hidan." He announced, as though Deidara had better never forget it, "This is my partner." He motioned to the man sitting next to him.

The covered up man looked to the blonde with boredom, "Kakuzu." He told him simply, then went back to his breakfast.

The plant-man, in accordance to going around the table, then chose to speak up, in the same double-toned voice as Deidara remembered; "We are Zetsu." He told Deidara, a smirk on his face as Deidara's eyes widened a fraction.

"Oh! Oh!" The next man squealed, much to Deidara's surprise, "And I'm Tobi!" He told Deidara with excitement, coming right into the blonde's face as Deidara tried to lean away from him and casually scoot closer to Sasori.

"Er, nice to meet you, un." Deidara told the excitable boy. Tobi seemed to grin (although it couldn't actually be seen with the mask, one could sense his grinning) at Deidara's reply.

"What's you're name, blondie?" Hidan asked then, rudely, and received a hard nudge from his partner for his trouble.

Everyone seemed immediately interested at they all looked to him, Sasori being the only one who seemed like he couldn't care less what the table was talking about.

Deidara smiled wide at them all, "Deidara, un!"

They all made some grunt or 'ok' to signify they had heard him, while Kisame chuckled with mirth.

"Hey, I like this kid, Sasori! Best partner you've ever had, if you ask me."

Sasori smirked in reply, looking to Kisame, "You only like him because he's disgustingly upbeat, like you."

Deidara felt a little put-off by Sasori's insult, but Kisame grinned wider.

"Damn right! So don't kill him off too quickly, would you?" Kisame laughed again, and Sasori laughed shortly with him, his mood seeming to pick up.

Deidara was a little alarmed at this comment, before Kisame noticed this and gave him a little shove on the arm from across the table to reassure him. "Just kidding, kid." He grinned his shark-like smile.

Deidara smiled back, feeling mildly put at ease.

"So, is this the entire organisation, un?" Deidara asked, directing his question to Sasori.

Sasori nodded, "Pretty much. Besides Itachi, and Leader. And Leader's partner, who no one knows."

"The blue-haired one?" Tobi asked to clarify, his voice holding slight wonder.

"Yeah," Kisame answered, "I don't think any one's met her."

"Her, un?" Deidara asked, as everyone up until then had been male.

"She's the only female member." Kakuzu told him, now reading a newspaper, not bothering to raise his eyes when he spoke.

"And she's Leader's partner," Hidan continued, his voice heavy with sarcasm as he finished with; "Surprise, surprise."

Kakuzu rolled his eyes at his newspaper. "Here we go again."

"You're damn right 'here we go again'!" Hidan suddenly yelled, glaring at Kakuzu. "It's not fair I'm stuck with _you_, while he gets to have a woman as a partner!"

"Oh, like you'd even want a woman as a partner!" Kakuzu yelled in reply, "We already all have to put up you're mood-swings anyway, that's more than enough womanly behaviour than I can handle!"

"Fuck you!" Hidan screeched, waving his arm at Kakuzu threateningly, "You're more of a woman than I am!"

"Would you shut up! We're all trying to eat breakfast, you bipolar idiot!" Kakuzu finished off by shoving Hidan roughly, to which he was shoved equally as roughly into Zetsu.

With a moody huff from Hidan and a grunt from Kakuzu, they then went quiet.

Deidara's eyes were wide at the hostile scene, "Un?" He voiced in bewilderment.

Kisame chuckled lightly, "Don't mind them."

"They always fight like that." Zetsu stated, while Tobi nodded animatedly.

Hidan and Kakuzu pointedly ignored them all.

After a moment of silence, Sasori asked, in a way that suggested whoever he was asking knew exactly what he meant; "How long?"

Deidara assumed it wasn't him he was asking.

Zetsu nodded in understanding, then replied, "Leader says a week."

Sasori looked up sharply then, "What?" He demanded of the plant-man, "With all my other partners I got two or three weeks! What is the meaning of this?"

Zetsu shrugged noncommittally, "Leader says there's a mission scheduled for you and the blonde in a week from tomorrow. So you get a week."

_'A mission?'_ Deidara thought, somewhat excitedly. He hadn't been sent on a mission since... well, before he started blowing up all his targets when he was a genin. 

Sasori grumbled, his mood taking a very sudden turn for the worse.

"Sucks for you." Kisame put in, somewhat sympathetically.

Sasori grabbed Deidara's arm then, moving to stand up, "You done?" He asked, although it was obvious that even if Deidara wasn't, breakfast was over for them.

"What is it, un?" Deidara asked, wondering what they were going to do.

"We only have a week to train you before you're first mission," Sasori replied, dragging Deidara away from the table and towards the door which lead to the front hall, "So we're starting now."

Deidara felt his heart beat faster as Sasori's grip on his arm remained tight, his fingers hard and strong as though they were made from something harder than flesh.

Just as Sasori was closing the door on the main room, and Deidara could already smell the air from outside seeping into the hall, they heard Kisame's voice call out to them;

"Don't forget to show him Furugane!"

* * *

**A/N: Oooooh. And so, things start. Deidara has formally met most of the members, everyone but Itachi really, and now his training begins! And ya know what that means? One on one time with Sasori and Deidara! Hell yeah :D**

**And what is this 'Furugane', I hear you ask? Well, you'll have to see in the next chapter.**

**So, do review for me please, and I shall update soon for you.**

**-Emerald-**


	6. Furugane

* * *

**Clay and Puppets**

* * *

**Summery: In which, Sasori gains, through a string of seemingly unfortunate incidents, a new partner named Deidara. Reluctant to form any kind of friendship with the young Iwa missing-nin, Deidara seeks to get to know Sasori, while adjusting to his new life in the evil organisation of the Akatsuki.**

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed. Flammable.**

**A/N: Here we go, this one centres around the beginning of training Deidara. Subtle hinting here and there of the two's attraction to each other, but the yaoi will really start going in the coming chaps. I'm on holidays now too, so I should be able to write a few more chapters over the next few weeks. So review for me to motivate me, yeah? lol.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Furugane**

* * *

_'Don't forget to show him Furugane!'_

Kisame's amused voice echoed through Deidara's mind as Sasori pulled him along, his surprisingly hard fingers digging into the flesh of Deidara's arm as he was led out of the cave-like hideout of the Akatsuki. Nearing the large boulder of an entrance which led out into the field Deidara anticipated to wait outside these rocky walls, the young Iwa-nin realised this was the first time he would be leaving the hideout since he had supposedly 'joined' the organisation.

In retrospect, Deidara realised that when he had forced and threatened Sasori into taking him out of Iwagakure, he had been asking to join the Akatsuki. He had known instantly, of course, who they were. Who didn't know, and would recognise the infamous red cloud cloaked missing-nins of the so-named evil organisation, Akatsuki? Any ninja who had even glanced at a bingo book would know, if not from knowledge, than from the reputation that followed their expeditions, that the Akatsuki were the most dangerous ninja organisation in practise.

What Deidara had not considered, however, was what would happen to him once he was here. Travelling in the forest alongside the strange and frightful Akatsuki nins after escaping Iwa, Deidara had been deep in thought, wondering what he would do. He had considered fleeing, trying to get away from them, scroll and all, and perhaps making a life for himself elsewhere. But where could he go then? Soon enough, he would become a registered missing-nin, and every hidden village would have a picture of him, would seek to catch him. He had no where to go. In the end, Deidara had more or less decided that, as long as he wasn't in Iwa, he would just see how things worked out.

So far, even though it had only been a matter of days, Deidara's life had changed dramatically. Here he was, a missing-nin. After all that, he's left his home, where he was known by everyone, to become the newbie in the Akatsuki! If only his grandmother could see him now, the words she would have for him!

And Sasori...

"Come on, brat." The red-head grumbled, tugging Deidara's arm aggravatedly.

... well, he had never met anyone quite like him.

"Here."

Deidara felt Sasori drop his grip on his arm, and he relished the release of those impossibly hard fingers. Looking up at the gruff red-head, Deidara followed his sight to where he stared pointedly at the trunk of a large oak tree.

"Here, un?" Deidara asked in confusion.

Sasori nodded, then turned suddenly to face Deidara. In that moment, Sasori's red-brown eyes were incredibly confronting.

"I am your partner, for however long you will be of use to the Akatsuki." Sasori monotoned, as Deidara nodded, listening intently as always when it concerned his older partner.

Sasori sighed, "And so," He told the blonde with obvious displeasure, "It is my duty to train you, until such time as you are suitable to fight among the ranks of the other members." He looked over to the tree again as he intoned with sarcasm, "Which happens to be a week from now."

Deidara nodded, looking back to the tree. "So, un," He asked curiously, "What's here that's going to help me?"

Sasori nodded, before walking over to the trunk of the tree he had been staring at. Deidara followed behind him, watching as his partner faced the tree and lifted his hand to press his palm against the wood.

"This is one of my favorites." Sasori said out loud, a small smile coming to his lips as he prepared to open the seals inside the hollow trunk of the tree. Deidara was not sure if he was speaking to him or not.

A loud click suddenly resounded, echoing inside the hollow core of the tree, startling Deidara as he went to move behind Sasori. The red-head moved him out of the way though, grabbing his shirt and pulling him back a few metres from the tree, as a hidden hinge on the trunk slowly creaked open.

As a large portion of the thick tree trunk swung outwards, the purpose of their coming here was revealed.

Deidara gasped at the sight, while Sasori smirked in pride.

There, residing within the hollow tree, was a puppet. Seeming at first to Deidara like a brown corpse, his heart thumped as he realised it was indeed a wooden figure.

Sasori rased his hand and flex his fingers expertly.

Suddenly then, the puppet seemed to spring to life of its own accord, its arms flinging wide and its head facing forward. Deidara watched in fascination as the puppet revealed long wooden legs, stepping out of the hollow trunk of its home, the incredibly human-like figure came to stand before them both.

Dank, short brown hair hung lankly around the dark features of the puppets face. With two discoloured eyes, he peered out at his puppeteer and the young Iwa-nin. His arms hung heavily at his sides, each individual finger intricately shaped as they held, in his right hand a long blade, dripping in what Deidara assumed to be poison, while his left grasped a long coil of metal chain, which wound up the wooden arm and disappeared under the red scrap cloth which adorned the body of the puppet.

Overall, the wooden figure seemed to be ragged, but well-kept, and carved in such a way that Deidara found himself admiring the craftsmanship that must have come into forming such an impressively human-esque puppet.

"This," Sasori announced like he were introducing his first born son, "is Furugane."

The puppet raised its arms into a fighting stance as though reacting to Sasori's words, as the puppeteer stepped forward, inviting Deidara to step closer also. Deidara did so hesitantly, realising at the same time that he wished to admire the puppet, the threat it presented.

"He is the foremost training weapon of the Akatsuki, and one of my greatest creations." Sasori told the young blonde proudly.

Deidara looked closely at the shape of the puppet, the joints, and the carefully formed figure. It was truly a sight to behold. "It's beautiful, un..." Deidara mumbled.

Sasori turned sharply to look at the boy. He watched as Deidara scrutinised his work. No one had ever paid such close attention before, much less proclaimed the frightening wooden puppet to be anything of beauty.

Sasori nodded slowly, before he continued. "This puppet has been used to train all of my previous partners within the Akatsuki. As well as any new members that have joined. You met Tobi this morning?"

Deidara nodded, turning to face Sasori again.

"When Zetsu brought Tobi to base, he too was admitted by Leader into our ranks, not so different to you're position now." Sasori then turned an unamused glare on the blonde, "Except without the threatening to blow someone up."

Deidara smiled sheepishly, blushing slightly.

Sasori cleared his throat, looking once again to Furugane. "Regardless, I was required to train Tobi, with Zetsu's assistance, and Furugane was of course used to achieve this."

Deidara followed Sasori's vision to the puppet, who stood ever ready.

"Furugane has not only trained those who first arrived here though," Sasori continued, "Each member of the Akatsuki has had some form of training time with him, usually when they have needed to recuperate from severe wounds after particularly dangerous missions." Suddenly, to Deidara's slight surprise, Sasori smirked. "You can ask Itachi about that."

Stepping away from Furugane then, Sasori flexed his fingers once again, and with the smooth movements of his digits, Deidara now saw the bluish chakra strings connected to the limbs of Furugane which Sasori used to control the puppet.

"Now," Sasori announced, "We begin your training."

Furugane lashed, arm shooting forward, the blade it held whistling dangerously through the air as the puppet lunged at Deidara.

Deidara leaped backwards in alarm, "What?" He yelled, surprised by the sudden turn of the puppets attitude.

Sasori guided the wooden weapon forward again, following the young blonde's movements, as the puppet continued to slashed and lunge expertly.

Deidara quickly gathered his wits together, and reached into his equipment pack, pulling out a couple of shuriken and wielding a few recently sharpened kunai. Leaping backwards, Deidara was ready as Furugane predictably followed his movements, dropping low Deidara swung a round-house kick at wooden legs, which jumped to avoid his attack, as Deidara followed through and dodged under the puppet, quickly releasing two shuriken aimed at the puppet's hard back.

With a decisive thud, the metal spike of Deidara's shuriken landed in Furugane's clothed wooden back, but he seemed unfazed.

Striking forward again, the puppet rattled as he bounded over towards the blonde, jumping and landing behind Deidara as the blonde too jumped away from him, the puppet swung his opposite arm this time, the long metal chain whipping forward, swinging harshly as it uncoiled.

Ducking under the long metal coil, Deidara dashed away from the puppet, only to run back at it with force, prepared to use taijutsu this time. Jumping and spinning, Deidara managed to land a swift heel-kick to the puppet's head, expecting it to come flying off with the speed and power put behind it. Deidara felt his panic increase as instead, he felt his foot ache where he had hit it, and heard a strange metallic clink sound in the puppet's head, as though it where made of iron, and not wood at all.

Deidara's heart speed up at the thought. _'This thing is unstoppable, un!'_

The puppet parried, swinging its body in a way similar to which a human would shift it's weight, before lashing an arm out to strike. Deidara parried, his arm coming to collide with the puppet's, as they both swung at the same time and kicked, their legs colliding with the other's chest as they were both send skidding back a few metres.

Deidara was swift, immediately jumping high and landing quickly among the branches of a nearby tree, seeking now to escape the wooden weapon._ 'Man, this puppet is scary, un!'_ Deidara thought, huffing with effort. Turning quickly, Deidara heard the familiar rattling wooden sounds which ensured the puppet's movement, and sure enough, wooden arms suddenly elongated and whipped around the tree Deidara was hiding behind.

With a gasp, Deidara felt the thick wooden arms wrap securely around his chest, waist, neck, and arms, tying him securely to the tree, squeezing his body so tightly against the bark behind him that he struggled to breath.

"Alright, that's enough." Sasori's voice suddenly interrupted, as though letting the puppet know it was time to stop.

Huffing, Deidara felt the wooden arms loosen and slowly de-tangle themselves from where they held him in their painful grip. He looked up at Sasori in surprise.

"That was just a test." Sasori explained to him, although Deidara couldn't help but notice the amused edge to his voice, he had obviously enjoyed that. "More to see where you are, skill-wise. And as you're first part of training, you must also see Furugane for the formidable opponent he presents."

Deidara nodded, rubbing his arms where they had been squeezed. "You could have told me that before, un." He muttered unamused.

Sasori smirked, "Ah, but would an enemy warn you of their strength and when they were going to attack before doing so?"

Deidara shook his head, but frowned to show he was still annoyed.

Sasori shook his head. "This training is to prepare you for what is to be expected in battle when a member of this organisation. We are assassins, and so will you be too."

Deidara realised he had never thought about it that way. Sure, he had killed, defending his once home country. He was a skilled chuunin back in Iwa, and was expected to be a promising Jounin when he became of age. Now, he would have to work at an ANBU level, against actual ANBU most likely.

Deidara nodded, showing Sasori he understood.

Sasori nodded back, as though this where purely a business arrangement. Deidara thought, with no little amount of loneliness, that it probably was.

"Come on," Sasori motioned for Deidara to follow him, as they both jumped out of the tree.

Instead of walking forward when they landed though, Sasori sat down at the base of the tree, and looked up at Deidara in a way that instructed him to follow his lead.

"You're tired." Sasori told him in explanation, and Deidara realised he was still panting.

He cursed himself in his mind for seeming weak in front of his obviously more skilled partner. Sasori did not seem unhappy with him though, he merely seemed to accept Deidara's limitations. Deidara decided immediately that he would work to show Sasori how far his limitations could really stretch. He would become stronger.

"No one has ever defeated him." Sasori told Deidara suddenly, as the puppet too jumped down from the tree to stand in front of them.

Deidara turned to look at the puppet, momentarily afraid of its presence, until Sasori's words registered in his mind.

Eyes wide, Deidara stared at the puppet. "Never, un?" He asked with wonder.

"No." Sasori answered shortly, "They have simply fought him until they could go no further. That is the point of Furugane, to test you're strengths and weaknesses, and to develop you're ability to fight drawn-out battles with seemingly immortal opponents for as long as you can."

Furugane lowered its arms and took on a harmless position, appearing to be relaxed and unchallenging as it stood in front of the sitting men.

"He is suitable to the Akatsuki," Sasori continued, his monotone voice smooth as he spoke of his beloved work, "Because underneath his tough wooden casing, is almost impenetrable iron metal sheets, so he is nearly indestructible. Perfect for the training conditions required to train assassins, and suited to the many and varied abilities of the members."

Deidara nodded,_ 'That seems appropriate, un.'_ He thought, his eyes coming to rest on Sasori's face as they sat next to each other, a fair distance apart. One would not call it a familiar sitting together, nothing about it was friendly or inviting, merely a formality for Deidara's weakness.

Although, as they sat there, Deidara could not help but notice Sasori's serene behaviour. The man always seemed slightly bored with his surroundings, grumpy, and also often lightly amused by those around him. He oozed superiority, and Deidara found him rather arrogant. Deidara was quickly learning to respect Akasuna no Sasori.

"Earlier, un..." Deidara spoke up suddenly, and red-head turned sharply to look at him, "When you said you used Furugane for all of your previous partners... how many partners have you had, un?"

Sasori turned away from him slowly, seeming to consider this. "A few." He finally replied.

When he did not elaborate, Deidara felt foolish for even asking.

"Come." Sasori said after a few more minutes of tense silence, and rose.

Deidara followed his lead once again, "Ok, un!" He replied readily, smiling brilliantly at Sasori to ease the tension, and walked with his stoic partner back to base.

Sasori couldn't help his eyes training back to look at the boy every few seconds the entire time they walked. He wondered why Deidara had not used his explosive clay with those peculiar hands of his, as he had told Sasori he did. But never mind, he told himself, the boy would no doubt have to use his unique technique eventually while fighting Furugane.

Furthermore though, Sasori found himself unused to a partner who was so... openly emotional. He could read the blonde like an open book, like how his face had dropped a few minutes before when Sasori had not gone into a conversation about his previous partners. The boy was easily impressionable, but incredibly cheerful and eager to please at the same time.

He had never met anyone quite like him.

* * *

A knock in the room resounded, and Itachi's eyes rose quickly to look at his door, unused to the noise. He knew who it was, and that person knew they did not have to knock.

Opening the door slowly, as though unsure of himself, Kisame peered in. Seeing that Itachi was in fact awake and alert, he quickly slid himself in and closed the door leading to the hall from their room.

Sitting on his bed, Itachi looked over to the blue man, who now leaned against the door. As Kisame watched his partner, he saw how badly bloodshot his eyes were, seeming as though a mocking imitation of the Sharingan, the very thing which had reduced him to this state.

"Why did you knock?" Itachi asked softly, his tone unchanging even in his exhaustion.

Kisame shrugged. "Thought you might be asleep." He answered simply.

Itachi gave him a look which suggested that was unnecessary, before his hand rose to rub at his eyes once again. He had woken hours before, but had not yet risen from his bed, too tired to get up. He couldn't help but massage his eyes with his fingers, as they felt incredibly sore.

Kisame was quick to walk over to him, grabbing his hand and pulling it away.

"You know you're not supposed to rub at them." Kisame scolded lightly, as Itachi glared at him in his discomfort.

Kisame sighed before walking into their bathroom, and returning with a small white cloth which he had wetted under the faucet. Walking over to his younger partner, Kisame pushed lightly on Itachi's chest.

"Lie down." He instructed him.

Itachi nodded in understanding, lying on his back as the moist cloth was placed over his enflamed eyes. Kisame sat next to the reclining Uchiha, and pressed his hand lightly over Itachi's eyes where the cloth lay, pressing down on the cool material and letting his hand block out any light.

Itachi sighed as the world became dark to him, his partner's large blue hand pressed comfortably over his eyes, as the cool, wet material of the cloth soothed him.

At moments like this, Kisame was reflective of the peculiar trust he and his partner shared, as he knew the Uchiha prodigy would have no one else care for him as he did, especially when it was concerning his eyes. Kisame shifted closer to Itachi as he sat next to him, and felt the dark-haired man lean into his form.

"That new kid, Deidara," Kisame spoke to Itachi casually, as they often did together, "He's something else." The shark-man gave a low chuckle.

Itachi hummed softly in agreement. "He had a strange chakra pattern. I wonder what his training will prove in the ways of skill. I will be sure to ask Sasori."

Kisame smiled down at his partner, although the man could not see it. He knew Hidan had been in earlier that day, and had told Itachi about what they had learned at breakfast; of Deidara's joining and becoming Sasori's new partner, and how the puppeteer had immediately begun training the boy, no doubt with the infamous Furugane.

Kisame smirked at a sudden thought. "Ya know, it all kinda reminds me of when you first-"

"Shut up." Itachi interrupted him, an unamused frown on his features.

Kisame continued to grin, amusement seeping into his voice, "Oh, but isn't it similar to that time you-"

"Kisame, I'm warning you." Itachi growled, "I may be of ill health, but I am still fit enough to take you down."

Kisame roared with laughter at that, knowing from the way in which he spoke that his partner was joking with him. He didn't like to talk about that subject, and oh how Kisame loved to tease the Uchiha with it.

He had been speaking truthfully though, Deidara's current predicament brought back memories of similar occurrences for them both. Hopefully, Itachi didn't remember that time when he too had been subjected to the humiliation they both recalled, he had been much younger after all...

Itachi smiled then, though, much to Kisame's chagrin.

"But you know," The Uchiha drawled, "It reminds me also of the occasion in which you-"

"Shut up." Kisame interrupted him quickly, glaring lightly down at his now laughing partner.

* * *

**A/N: Hoorah! Deidara has begun his training. I know this chap wasn't terribly eventful, but I swear there will be some fast-forwarding over the majority of the training, although it will be shown a bit, and more of the lifestyle of the Akatsuki within the hide out will be shown. And then the first mission! That'll be good. **

**Anyway, please review for me, blah and blah, and I shall update with the next chap soon. Look out for it, it shall be called; ****'Rules of the House'.**

**-Emerald-**


	7. Rules of the House

* * *

**Clay and Puppets**

* * *

**Summery: In which, Sasori gains, through a string of seemingly unfortunate incidents, a new partner named Deidara. Reluctant to form any kind of friendship with the young Iwa missing-nin, Deidara seeks to get to know Sasori, while adjusting to his new life in the evil organisation of the Akatsuki.**

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed. Flammable.**

**A/N: I like this chap, lol. Deidara is starting to become more comfortable in the Akatsuki, and so he is more confident. Unfortunatly, except for the scene at the start of this chap, Sasori does not feature prominantly. Most of this chap is actually interaction between Deidara and Kisame, as they are becomeing friends. **

**I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Rules of the House**

* * *

"Sasori, un!" Deidara whined, "I thought we were going to train today!" 

Sasori sighed and turned calmly to Deidara, his eyes meeting with large blue orbs.

"Brat, I know we were supposed to train today. However, Sir Leader requires my presence, so we will have to train tomorrow." Sasori told him calmly.

Deidara pouted, "But the mission is in a few days, un!" He cried, flinging his arms about dramatically, "We've only been training for four days, Sasori, un!"

Sasori rubbed his temple, this brat was starting to get on his nerves. Didn't he understand that when Sir Leader called you, you do not hesitate to answer his beckoning?

"Understand that I have no choice in this," Sasori told Deidara, "Otherwise I would be training you. After all, it's me that will have to rely on you in battle if it comes to it."

Deidara felt deflated by Sasori's attitude. He had been doing well, hadn't he? He had trained hard every day for the past four days, and he felt he had improved.

Putting these thoughts out of his mind, Deidara asked instead, "Then what should I do today, Sasori, un?"

Sasori felt himself becoming agitated, something about the brat saying his name like that, he felt his blood boil, like he just wanted to grab something and throw it. _'I must have low blood sugar lately,'_ Sasori thought, rubbing his temples to ease his quickly developing headache.

"Get to know the other members. Prepare for the upcoming mission. Buy a kitten. I don't care, I've got to go." Sasori grumbled, walking quickly towards the door and leaving to answer Sir Leader's call.

Deidara winced slightly as Sasori slammed the door forcefully shut.

"Sasori is so rude, un." Deidara mumbled to himself. It seemed as though anything the blonde did would set the red-head off; talking to him, walking next to him, _breathing _anywhere in his general vicinity.

Deidara merely put it up to Sasori not liking him, and the puppeteer's antisocial personality.

Shrugging, Deidara put those thoughts out of his mind. Sasori wasn't going to train him today, so they would simply work harder tomorrow. He would use Sasori's advice though, he decided, as he pulled on his black singlet over his mesh shirt, and made his way also out of their room.

Closing the door softly behind himself, Deidara suddenly filled with apprehension. He had not strayed from Sasori's side the entire time he had been at the Akatsuki, and now he found himself suddenly alone. As it turned out, the red-head was, for all his gruffness and distinct dislike of him, the only one the blonde really felt safe with.

Standing now outside the familiarity of their room, Deidara wondered how he would handle the other members. He knew he wasn't entirely welcomed by them all. He hadn't seen Itachi since the night he left his own village, about a week ago, and thought maybe the red-eyed man was avoiding him. The grey-haired one, Hidan, also wasn't very kind to him. Although they didn't speak much, the one time Deidara had been greeted by his partner Kakuzu (albeit a bland greeting), Hidan had scowled at him, running after his partner, and a few minutes later the hideout could hear them screaming at each other again. It had almost been like Deidara had, quite unwillingly, started a fight.

Sighing, Deidara walked along the hall towards the main room, steering his thoughts more towards what he would like to have for breakfast. Walking through to the kitchen, Deidara saw that a few people were up. Kisame was sitting at the table already, as he often was by the time Deidara got there, while Zetsu and Tobi were in the kitchen cooking. Making his way to the fridge, Deidara took out some orange juice, while deciding he would make himself some eggs.

When he came to sit at the table, Deidara took note of the missing members that were usually here by now.

"Hey there," Kisame greeted him friendly, grinning his shark-like smile at the small blonde.

Deidara smiled back, "Hey, Kisame, un." He replied warmly. Of all the other members of the Akatsuki, Deidara felt he liked Kisame the most. He was unusually friendly, Deidara thought, in comparison to the rest of the members. Bar only Tobi.

"Deidara-sempai!" Tobi exclaimed, coming to sit on Deidara's other side enthusiastically, "How are you today?"

Deidara sighed, "Tobi, I thought I asked you not to call me sempai, un." The blonde told him for the hundredth time that week. For some reason, the masked man had taken to talking to Deidara every chance he got, and hanging around the blonde at meal times.

"Don't worry about it," Kisame laughed, "Tobi calls everyone sempai."

Tobi just smiled behind his mask.

Zetsu nodded, then added as an apparent afterthought; "Tobi is a good boy."

Tobi simply beamed at Zetsu, "Hai, Zetsu-sempai!" He answered with admiration laced in his voice.

Deidara raised an eyebrow at the two, looking to Kisame for an explanation. Kisame just shook his head.

Deidara shrugged, before he asked, "So where is everyone today, un? They're usually here by now."

Kisame grunted, "Hidan and Kakuzu are away on a mission, left last night, won't be back for a week, maybe more." He explained.

Deidara looked up in slight surprise, "Really, un? Just like that?"

Kisame smiled at Deidara, and nodded, "Yeah, that's how it is, sometimes missions are just sprung on us by Sir Leader and we have to take off. Sometimes for weeks at a time."

"Wow, un," Deidara frowned, "That's kind of frustrating, un."

Kisame chuckled, while Zetsu commented, "You get used to it."

Deidara nodded. Then he turned to Kisame again, thinking about whether or not he should even ask. As per usual with the blonde though, his curiosity got the better of him.

"Where is Itachi-san, Kisame, un? I haven't seen him for a while now, un."

Kisame looked to him a little sharply then, and Deidara momentarily wondered if he had said something wrong. Kisame relaxed quickly though, and smiled understandingly.

"He's around." The blue man told him, shrugging, "He ain't the social type. Plus he's still healing from that mission when we retrieved the scroll from Iwa, and you came along."

"Oh," Deidara replied, "I didn't know he was hurt, un."

Kisame did become a little guarded then, "Its... well, it was his eyes that needed healing, not his body." Kisame explained, then ran a hand through his hair as he sighed and thought about how to explain this, "Ya see, he's got this thing..."

Looking around the room in a shifty fashion, Kisame then leaned closer to the blonde, and told him in a hushed voice, "Ok, if I tell you this you gotta promise not to let Itachi know."

Deidara nodded, leaning closer also, feeling as though he were being let in on a secret.

"That goes for you two as well!" Kisame told Zetsu and Tobi.

Zetsu nodded, showing he had no interest in doing so, and Tobi saluted the blue man, showing his loyalty by exclaiming, "Tobi is a good boy!"

Kisame turned back to Deidara, "Now, don't get the wrong idea. It's not that this is something Itachi wouldn't want you to know, more like something that we just don't talk about." Kisame explained.

Deidara nodded, "Is it about his past, un?"

Kisame grinned, "You're sharp, kid. Yeah, its more about his family though."

Deidara's attention was peaked, and he listened intently as Kisame spoke.

"Itachi was a member of a real high-class clan when he was younger," Kisame went on, then asked the blonde pointedly; "You know the Uchiha clan?"

Deidara's eyes went wide, "No way, un! I heard they were all murdered!"

"They were." Kisame nodded, "Itachi was one of the only survivors, he and his little brother were the only two." He explained.

"Un? Itachi has a little brother?" Deidara asked with wonder. He didn't know why, but the idea of any of these men having families, parents or siblings, aunts or uncles, was just beyond comprehension.

"Yeah," Kisame answered, a sad edge to his voice that Deidara didn't dare question.

"So his eyes, un?" Deidara prompted instead.

Kisame smiled then, "Right, the eyes. Well, you heard about the Sharingan?"

Deidara nodded hesitantly, he had heard vaguely of them, mostly childhood stories of men who where invincible, with red glowing eyes, who moved like shadows and knew every jutsu in the world. He didn't really believe such men existed.

"Well, that's the trademark of the Uchiha," Kisame told Deidara, who was taken aback, "The red-eyes of the Uchiha clan, which enable them to have godlike eyesight. That's what Itachi has, except his is the step up from that."

Deidara was enthralled, "Step up, un?" He asked with slight confusion.

Kisame grinned then, in an almost proud way, "Yeah, he has what's known as the Mangekyou Sharingan. A jutsu unique only to him." Rubbing his head of blue hair, Kisame seemed to become thoughtful.

Deidara was wide-eyed, "Wow, un," he muttered.

"They're pretty awesome," Kisame agreed, but then he frowned, "But they have a major downside."

Deidara's attention snapped back to the shark-man, "A downside, un?" He couldn't imagine anything being wrong with eyes like that.

"Yeah," Kisame told him, "Itachi uses his too much. In fact, you'd be hard pressed to see him without it on a mission, and he gets pissed off too often and activates it here too."

"So, un?" Deidara asked, "What's wrong with that?"

Kisame sighed, "He's going blind because of it."

Deidara became still, suddenly incredibly stiff. Neither Zetsu nor Tobi commented, knowing this to be a sensitive subject with the shark-man.

Deidara looked to Kisame in shock, "B-blind, un?"

Kisame nodded, "His eyesight is deteriorating. Everyone here knows. Eventually he'll only be able to see when the Sharingan is activated, rendering him blind whenever he runs low on Chakra and can't use it anymore."

Deidara looked away, "That's sad, un." He replied softly, as he self-consciously smoothed down the locks of hair covering the left side of his face.

Kisame smiled then though, reassuringly, "It's ok, that won't happen for a long time yet, and when it does... Well, I'm his partner, I'll be here to protect him."

Deidara smiled back. Knowing Kisame, that's just the kind of partner he would be. Itachi was lucky. The blonde then felt a little resentment towards his own partner, who was no where near as caring.

"Anyway," Kisame continued lightly, "Just don't tell him I told you, even though he might figure out I did." He grinned, showing his sharp teeth to the ex Iwa-nin, "He knows me too well."

Deidara couldn't help but grin back, as though he had been let in on a private joke. He appreciated Kisame greatly in that moment.

"So, Deidara," The shark-man then continued conversationally, "What are you doing today?"

Deidara sighed dramatically, "Sasori was supposed to train me today, un! But Leader called him and he ditched me."

Kisame nodded, chuckling. "Yeah, that happens."

Deidara grumbled something under his breath. Kisame rose an eyebrow at him.

"Don't worry about it, Dei." Kisame put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze, "Sasori'll be happy ta train ya when he gets back."

Deidara blushed a little at the nickname Kisame had just referred to him by, only his grandmother had ever called him that, but nodded in agreement.

"Oh, I know!" Tobi declared then, "No ones shown you the board yet, have they, Deidara-sempai?"

Deidara raised an eyebrow at the masked man, "Board, un?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Tobi exclaimed, "About the rules of the house!"

Deidara was quiet for a minute, "Rules, un?" _'The organisation of the Akatsuki... has house rules, un?'_ He thought.

Standing up from the table then, Tobi bounded towards the kitchen. Zetsu too, stood, and commented;

"You should learn the rules of the Akatsuki," Before he followed after his smaller partner.

Kisame shrugged, "Come take a look, Dei," He said.

Deidara rose and walked into the kitchen again, looking over to the far wall, the one separating the kitchen from the room next to it, opposite the halls, the one he hadn't been in as of yet.

There on the wall, was a board the blonde hadn't noticed. It was a small whiteboard, on which was written in clear marker; 'Rules of the House'.

Deidara raised an eyebrow at the board, before he coughed and read out loud; "'Rule No.1: Akatsuki members clean up after themselves in the kitchen', un."

Kisame nodded, "That one was written by 'Tachi." He commented, then grinned sheepishly, "'Cause he was always stuck cleaning up after me."

Deidara smiled, then went on; "'Rule No.2: No midnight cooking in the kitchen', un."

Kisame laughed guiltily, "Me again..."

"We wrote that one." Zetsu commented.

Deidara almost shivered, with Zetsu's double-toned voice so close behind him, "'Rule No.3: No buying food products without the Akatsuki treasurer present', un."

"Kakuzu!" Tobi and Kisame exclaimed together then, and laughed.

Deidara laughed lightly, these were actually rather humorous. "Treasurer, un?" he asked, grinning.

Kisame nodded, "What he likes to consider himself," he laughed, "Because he's in charge of all the money Akatsuki earns, except our own cut."

Deidara continued on, "'Rule No.4: All members are permitted to use the lounge room', un." He peered closer, under that was a side note, "'But when Zetsu is in there,' un, 'it is advised to leave him alone'."

Zetsu laughed heartily, "We eat one member, and suddenly we shouldn't be approached." he shook his head as though this were ridiculous. Tobi laughed with him.

"It was Kakuzu's old partner," Kisame told Deidara, "So Hidan wrote that one." The blonde nodded, making a mental note to watch out for the plant-man.

"Last rule, un," Deidara then said brightly, it was written in a rather pretty script hand, "'Rule No.5: All members must be aware of the location of their partner at all times', un."

"Sasori wrote that one," Kisame commented, his voice quieter for some reason.

Tobi shifted closer to Zetsu then, as though affected by the words.

Deidara frowned slightly, there was something sad about the words that he couldn't place. Like they had been written for a reason, as though someone had learned what happened when you didn't adhere to the rule.

They all let the moment pass, before Zetsu suddenly intoned, in his softer voice; "It's for you're own good that you follow these rules, kid."

Deidara didn't answer, but nodded for good measure.

"Come on, Tobi," The green plant-nin then took a hold of Tobi's arm and led him away from the kitchen, "We will go train."

"Sure thing, Zetsu-sempai!" Tobi's cheerful voice agreed.

"Anyway," Kisame grinned, "Wonna see the lounge? I know you haven't been in there yet."

Deidara smiled and nodded, "You sure it's safe, un?" He asked jokingly.

Kisame chuckled.

Walking over to a sliding door which separated the rooms, Kisame slid it open, revealing a square room not large in size, but which Deidara thought could comfortably house the eight members of the Akatsuki that lived in these quarters.

With a sofa and arm chair in the middle of the room, all decorated with the same pattern repeated through out the house; that of the Akatsuki cloud on a black background, the room's central attraction was the television. Deidara's eyes lite up at the sight of it. Back in Iwa, the townspeople lived mostly simple lives, and Deidara himself have never had a television in his home.

"Wow," Deidara praised, walking over to get a closer look at the large black screen.

"Yeah," Kisame chuckled, "We all had to beg Kakuzu for a month to get him to allow us to buy that, and by buy I mean steal and then pay to get good TV on it." He laughed heartily.

Deidara grinned, turning and coming to join Kisame where he sat on the couch.

"Can we turn it on, un?" He asked the large blue man eagerly.

Kisame shrugged again, "Sure." he told him, and handed the blonde the remote control.

Deidara looked at it questioningly, turning it over in his hands. "Un?" He asked, eyes wide in confusion.

Kisame laughed, taking the remote back and pressing the large red button on the top. The screen immediately jumped to life, revealing a spectacle of moving pictures that Deidara had only seen a few times before in his entire life.

Kisame continued to laugh when he saw the expression on Deidara's face, it was comical how intrigued the blonde was.

"So," He started conversationally, "I have to ask..."

Deidara turned his attention to Kisame, "Un?"

Kisame grinned, "How's your trainin' goin'? Met Furugane?" He asked.

The Iwa-nin smiled, and rubbed his head sheepishly, "Un, its going alright, Furugane is..."

"Scary?" Kisame asked, then laughed when the blonde nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, we all have fond memories of training with that wooden monster."

Deidara smiled then, glad he wasn't the only one who had been, shall we say, out-shined by the wooden figure. Then he remembered a comment of Sasori's;_ 'You can ask Itachi about that.'_

Deidara decided then and there that, no, he most definitely would not ask the frightening Uchiha about it, and so decided to put it to Kisame.

"Kisame-san," Deidara began respectfully, hoping to get an answer, "Sasori was telling me about how members use Furugane to train after missions when they get hurt, un, and then he told me I should ask Itachi about it, un."

Kisame roared with laughter, immediately recalling the conversation he and Itachi had had a few days before. "Yeah," Kisame said, nodding and grinning, "I get what he means. Ya see, a few years ago, 'Tachi got really badly hurt for the first time on a mission. Spear through the leg, real messy stuff."

Deidara winced, and Kisame nodded at his reaction. "Yeah, it wasn't pretty. He healed up fast though and all," Kisame then grinned again, "But there were a few weeks there when he couldn't fight up to his usual standard, so Leader ordered Sasori to test out the new puppet he had made for the purposes of training, and get 'Tachi back to his usual dangerous self."

Deidara smiled while he listened to Kisame, and it occurred to him that Kisame liked talking about Itachi. Although the blonde didn't know the Uchiha very well on a personal level, his opinion was somewhat lifted by Kisame's obvious fondness of him.

Kisame coughed then, and continued, "Well," He laughed, "'Tachi didn't really think much of a puppet, and he and Sasori weren't real friendly back then, you might say, so he had every intention of destoryin' it. But when he started fighting, he found he couldn't compare to it."

Kisame shook his head, remembering how he had watched the fighting progress. "After about a week of fighting it, Itachi was back to his usual fighting standard, and was sure he would beat the puppet this time. Still though, he couldn't!" Kisame laughed, "I'd never seen the Uchiha prodigy so frustrated in my entire life! And so, as he was fighting Sasori's puppet, he yelled, 'You ugly, monstrous wooden contraption, you should be called Furugane!'" Kisame broke out chuckling again.

Deidara laughed too, "So Itachi named Furugane, un?"

Kisame nodded, "Yeah. Furugane means, literally, 'scrap metal'. So, after that day, everyone who had their own personal vendetta against the puppet, called him Furugane."

Laughing, Deidara thought of Sasori's pride when he had told Deidara about asking Itachi. No wonder, Sasori probably considered it the biggest triumph of Furugane, beating the Uchiha clan's holder of the infamous Sharingan.

Kisame grinned shaking his head at the memory, "He hates that puppet," He laughed, "Hates talking about it too."

"Un, I can understand that," Deidara agreed, then asked with a smirk on his face, "Ne, Kisame-san, have you had a training session with Furugane, un?"

Kisame's smile dropped, he gave the blonde an apprehensive look, to which Deidara just smiled innocently.

"Oh, quiet you," Kisame scoffed, and when Deidara started laughing he commented, "You're as bad as 'Tachi."

* * *

**A/N: There we go. So thats how Furugane was named, lol. :) **

**Next chap, I promise Sasori will feature prominantly. It will all be about the Sasori/Deidara developing relationship, and Sasori's visiting Sir Leader will also be discussed. I hope you guys enjoyed this chap, and if you are nice and review, I shall update soon!**

**-Emerald-**


	8. Of Clay

* * *

**Clay and Puppets**

* * *

**Summery: In which, Sasori gains, through a string of seemingly unfortunate incidents, a new partner named Deidara. Reluctant to form any kind of friendship with the young Iwa missing-nin, Deidara seeks to get to know Sasori, while adjusting to his new life in the evil organisation of the Akatsuki.**

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed. Flammable.**

**A/N: This chapter is more Sasori-centric, because he was pretty much absent in the last chap, in this one its basically all from his perspective. Completely focuses on Sasori and Deidara, too. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Of Clay**

* * *

Sasori sighed,_ 'At least here, its quiet.'_ He thought with a small, serene smile on his face. 

Leaning back on the branch of large tree in the clearing outside of the Akatsuki base, Sasori let himself relax and enjoy the pleasant atmosphere.

Lately, Deidara had become a handful for the redheaded puppeteer. It wasn't so much that the blonde was difficult to handle, he was reasonably obedient in fact, and always listened to what Sasori said. It was more the fact of his continuos questioning of everything he was told, and then his optimistic view. Sometimes Sasori wondered if the blonde was taking anything seriously.

Even more than this though, Sasori had never had a partner that took up so much of his time. All of his previous partners had been carefully chosen, either picked by he himself, or selected specially for him by Sir Leader. His last partner, Orochimaru, had been the best, he felt. The snake-man had been quiet, and respectful of Sasori's space. He had never asked useless questions, or whined when Sasori did not want to stay in his company, or looked up at him with large blue eyes... The thing about Deidara was, something about the boy forced Sasori to think about him, a lot more than he had thought about another person for long time.

Sasori closed his eyes, enjoying the light breeze in the air as it ruffled his hair lightly, almost like a caring caress trying to relax him.

If he wasn't so proud, and didn't value his own intelligence as much as he did, he might have admitted then that this boy was different, that Deidara wasn't just any partner. Unfortunately, Sasori did not reach this conclusion, and instead decided he should try to distance himself from the boy. After all, Deidara was young and foolish, he would most likely be killed on a mission before Sasori ever even learned his last name. There was simply no point in wasting mental and emotional energy on the boy.

Against his better sense of judgement though, Sasori found himself wondering about the boy, and more prominently, about the day he and the others had found him. Why had Deidara done that to his home country? He knew should not ask this question, even to himself. They all they're reasons for what they did, and for leaving. The past is not something you question with the Akatsuki, and with good reason.

After that meeting with Sir Leader a few day previously, Sasori felt like the situation with Deidara had really been put in perspective.

"Sasori..." Sir Leader drawled, his voice rumbling around the still and silent room, dark and uninviting as it was, Sasori was forced to stand before his leader, as the venomous red eyes bore into his mind.

Sasori was careful not to make eye-contact with the figure of Sir Leader, as he seemed to make himself comfortable, as though Sasori were here for leisure, and not at his command.

"I have called you here, my dear Sasori," Sir Leader continued, his voice holding a sickening purr to it that made the puppeteer's skin crawl, "To address the recent appointing of young Deidara into our ranks, as I'm sure you have assumed."

Sasori nodded, his bright red locks falling forward into his face slightly as he kept his head reasonably lowered. He did not speak, purely because he knew it was not expected of him.

"I know this is difficult for you, Sasori... to adjusting to a new partner..."

In his mind, Sasori defied him. He told himself that Sir Leader knew nothing about him.

"But I think this will be good for you," Sir Leader smirked in the darkness, and Sasori could tell, if not by the way his eyes arched, then by the chilling feeling that filled the room. The puppet master had to stop himself from shivering, as doing so would surely offend the frightening figure before him.

"You do?" Sasori asked blandly, his voice purely monotone as he spoke in what was only formality.

Sir Leader let go a vicious laugh, his mirth seeming to ring like a knoll, summoning Sasori into the deepest pits of hell.

"You forget, Sasori," Sir Leader scolded, his tone demeaning as his eyes burned in the darkness, "I only do what is best for you."

Sasori didn't respond to that. He refused to, not that that would make any different to Leader. He hated when he was alone with him, and if he was willing to admit it to himself, somewhat afraid.

Letting his hair fall in front of his eyes more, Sasori imagined he was somewhere else, and wished he would be permitted to leave soon.

Then, before he could move, quicker than he would have been able to attack, suddenly Sir Leader was before him.

Sasori stood stock still, not daring to move. It was rare that Sir Leader ever got this close to anyone, and Sasori felt his heart thumping in sudden alert.

From this distance, even as Sasori keep his head lowered, he could see as one pale hand, pierced along the knuckles with a red dotted pattern, rose to rest on one side of his face intimately.

Sir Leader took advantage of the moment by rubbing his palm along Sasori's soft cheek, and against his will, Sasori felt himself blush.

Sir Leader was smirking, he knew, as the other hand rose to Sasori's forehead, and swept his bright red hair back from his face. And as he did so, the puppet master was careful to adopt an indifferent expression, as his eyes were revealed.

"Do not hide your face, Sasori..." Sir Leader whispered into his ear, his voice somehow more impacting, more frightening when it was up close.

"And always remember... I am only one who truly knows you."

Lies, Sasori told himself, all lies. Sir Leader didn't know him at all. No one knew him. Sir Leader liked the _idea_ of knowing Sasori, liked to think that when he and Sasori were alone, that was how the red-head truly was, but nothing could be further from the truth. There was only one thing in Sasori's mind that contradicted these denials though, and that was the simple fact: Sir Leader was the only one who knew his past.

When Sasori thought about it, everyone in Akatsuki had someone who knew their past. Although they all knew most of the facts, such as which village they each had betrayed, and most everyone's age; knowing someone's actual past life before they joined Akatsuki was... well, something unique. It was an unspoken policy that, whoever it is that knows you're past, you had better stick close to; because they are the only one who will ever understand.

But Sasori didn't have that kind of bond with Sir Leader. It was only because of certain unfortunate circumstances that the estranged Leader knew of his past, and even then he didn't know everything. Not even close.

Suddenly, Sasori was pulled from these sullen musings by a rippling sound somewhere below the tree in which he rested. Suddenly alert, Sasori became guarded, pulling out a kunai from his equipment pack, he was ready to strike as he peered down at the moving water of the pond below him.

He was surprised however, when the first thing he saw was a flash of bright blonde hair, followed by a slim body, standing in the waters edge to the large pond, looking down at the muddy ground.

With his pants folded up at his knees, Deidara walked along the shallow water of the pond's edge, creating ripples in the calm water as his legs moved.

Sasori found himself strangely captivated, lowering his kunai, his grip slackening, as he opted to watch the strange new development, and not to announce his presence to his unknowing partner. In fact, he went to the effort of hiding his chakra signature so that Deidara would not sense him, as the Iwa-nin continued his strange expedition.

Sasori watched the blonde curiously as he continued to walk around, inspecting the ground of the pond for a few more minutes, seemingly deep in thought, until he suddenly stopped, as though he had found something he was looking for.

When the blonde then reached into his equipment pack, Sasori expected him to pull out a kunai and was momentarily worried he had been noticed, until Deidara instead pulled out a hairband, to the puppeteer's surprise.

Sasori concluded he had not been seen, as Deidara let his slim hands slip up into his hair, gathering up the flow of blonde curtain surrounding his shoulders and cascading down his back, and used the hairband to bring it all into place to join the already tied ponytail that always rested atop of his head, leaving only his ever-present locks of hair that covered the majority of the left side of his face.

Sasori couldn't help but watch as Deidara's hair came to rest high on his head, and the puppet master was struck by how feminine Deidara truly was. It was amazing that he was not a woman, really, and if it weren't for his flat chest and sharp features, Sasori would have been convinced.

Leaning down then, Deidara reaching into the water, as though retrieving something from the pond floor. The blonde smiled then, and Sasori watched with wonder, as Deidara pulled his arm back out to reveal... a hand full of clay.

Pulling a sling bag around to face himself, Deidara then proceeded, to Sasori's amazement, to deposit the clay in the large pouch. Reaching down again, Deidara carefully removed more of the clay from the bed of the pond. It was bright orange, with streaks of dark red and yellow, and Sasori supposed from the satisfaction in Deidara's expression that the clay was of a good quality.

_'So that's why,'_ Sasori thought, continuing to watch as the blonde pulled out as much clay as he could find in the pond-bed, occasionally moving a few paces back and forth to find spots where the clay was loose, as he slowly filled his large clay-pouch.

When he was done, Sasori couldn't help but feel slightly at awe, as he peered down at the blonde standing in the water, facing him and yet unaware of his presence, covered in the raw red clay he had pulled from the ground, the orange substance thick on his hands and running up his arms, staining his pants and the front of his mesh shirt. There was something entrancingly primal about the whole process which made Sasori feel breathless.

When Deidara turned away, however, and began making his way out of the pond, heading back in the direction of the Akatsuki hideout, Sasori wondered with no little amount of confusion what had just happened.

* * *

When Sasori finally made it back to the hideout, it was well and truly past sunset. He had need the time along though, needing to mull over the recent, and rather dramatic changes in his life, as well as his strange encounter with Deidara that the blonde was unaware of. 

Why was he acting like this? He was not a prier, in any sense, and even rather prided himself on his disinterest in the private lives of others. And yet he had watched, intensely enthralled, as Deidara had gathered his first batch of clay while at the Akatsuki.

For whatever reason Sasori had been acting so strangely, he told himself that the next chance he got, he would ask Kakuzu to do a medical on him, as the only medic-nin of the Akatsuki.

As he made his way back to his room, though, Sasori's thoughts became again consumed by the blonde he knew would be waiting there.

Walking through the dark hall, Sasori eventually reached his own door, the deep red paint seeming suddenly violent in the flickering of the red torches of the hall, Sasori let his hand rest on the handle, and slowly opened the door.

Immediately apon stepping inside, Sasori saw Deidara, his hair still back in a complete ponytail, as he sat on the ground in the middle of their room, clay out of his pouch and on the floor in front of him as he leaned over it and seemed to be massaging it through with his hands.

Sasori couldn't help his attention catching on the blonde's movements once again, as he moved fluidly, expertly, working through the clay, which had paled greatly in colour, looking more of a pinky-grey than the stark red and orange it had before.

Deidara did not acknowledge his presence, and Sasori felt better for it, as it was the first time since he had been given the blonde as a partner that he had ever seen him so... quiet.

He felt the need to comment though, if only to serve his curiosity, "Is that how you make you're bombs?" His voice was too soft, and he immediately cleared his thought to rid himself of it, as the blonde looked up, obviously not having noticed his entrance.

"Oh, Sasori, un," Deidara smiled at the red-head, then looked back down at the clay he was still massaging, "Un, I had to make more. I ran out when I left Iwa, un, and haven't had a chance to find any good clay until today."

Sasori nodded, coming to stand over where Deidara was working his hands through the clay in a way the puppeteer couldn't help but find sensual, casting a shadow over his work.

Deidara looked up at him again then, his large blue eyes innocent as he said, "Sasori, un, you're blocking my light."

Sasori felt unreasonably embarrassed by that comment, as he fought not to blush, and instead muttered an apology before kneeling down in front of Deidara, out of the way of the light in the room.

The clay the blonde was working on was on top of a bamboo mat, keeping it together neatly on the surface. Next to him was a bowl of white powder, which Sasori immediately recognised as explosive powder. The puppet master watched the process as every minute or so, the Iwa nin would reach into the bowl and add a little of the powder to the paling substance.

Watching once again as Deidara worked through the clay, Sasori noticed how delicate his hands were. He had long fingers, with small cleanly cut nails, and angled palms. Artists hands, Sasori thought.

"Why does it turn that colour?" Sasori asked out loud, before he even realised he had.

Deidara took a moment to answer, "My chakra, un," He explained, "I add it to the clay as I work through it, un, and the gun powder helps turn it pale."

Sasori looked up at the blonde's face, which was written with concentration as he continued on his work. "How?" The puppet master demanded, not understanding the process, "How do you add you're chakra to the clay?"

Deidara looked up then, and gave him strange look, as though that were obvious. Then, he seemed to understand, and smiled at him in slight amusement, lifting one hand, "With these, of course, un!"

Understanding dawned on Sasori then, as he watched the tongue of Deidara's palm-mouth stick playfully out of it's lips, before Deidara returned the appendage to massaging through the clay.

Now, as Sasori paid closer attention, he could see as the pink tongues licked and rolled the clay, leaking Deidara's chakra heavily through the substance.

"You're chakra colour," Sasori then guessed, "Is pale?"

"White." Deidara corrected, smiling at his work as he once again concentrated on the clay.

"The clay pales because your added chakra tones down the colour, and the gun powder assists in mixing the white through, so the clay becomes an explosive that reacts to you're chakra waves." Sasori concluded.

Deidara nodded, and replied cheerfully, "The clay will be completely white when it's done, un, and should be ready for the mission tomorrow."

It occurred to Sasori that that would take hours to complete, and looking at the colour of the clay now, he realised that Deidara must have already have spent many hours on it. Such careful dedication, Sasori admitted in his mind, was art worthy.

"How long to go now?" Sasori asked the blonde.

"An hour, un." Deidara answered, "Maybe half an hour."

Sasori nodded, "How about we go get some dinner soon?" he asked the boy, "And then we should go to bed, we need to be well rested for the mission tomorrow."

Deidara looked up with surprise written on his features, momentarily confused by Sasori's invitation and concern, before he smiled brilliantly, and replied in a soft tone, "Sure, Sasori, un."

Sasori almost did blush then, with the gentle look Deidara graced him with, and realised with a jolt that this conversation had become entirely too comfortable and friendly. One would assume, were they to walk in on this moment, that Sasori was becoming attached to the blonde.

And yet, ignoring this thought, Sasori decided he was content to sit there with the blonde for the next half hour, and wait for them both to go to dinner.

Because, after all, Deidara was young and foolish, and Sasori had to make sure he ate.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter; Deidara and Sasori go on their first mission together! You will find out what the mission is and the such when I update, which will be all the sooner if you review for me, you lovely readers out there in the fanfiction world.**

**-Emerald-**


	9. Clandestine and Covert

* * *

**Clay and Puppets**

* * *

**Summery: In which, Sasori gains, through a string of seemingly unfortunate incidents, a new partner named Deidara. Reluctant to form any kind of friendship with the young Iwa missing-nin, Deidara seeks to get to know Sasori, while adjusting to his new life in the evil organisation of the Akatsuki.**

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed. Flammable.**

**A/N: This is a long one, but I like it! It touched on a lot of issues with the characters I wanted to address. Of course, this features purely Sasori and Deidara, as it is their first mission. As I said, really long, I just kept going. ****Please read and enjoy.**

**Every review is appreciated! Even one makes a difference :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Clandestine and Covert **

**-Discoveries on the First Mission-**

* * *

Deidara patted down the billowing material currently surrounding him on all sides. It was thick, designed for harsh weather and concealing hidden objects the wearer may be carrying, and as the blonde turned in a small circle, the cloth of his Akatsuki cloak followed his movements. 

The arms of his members cloak were long enough that they hung past his hands, concealing his blood-line limit, and Deidara supposed the purpose of this was to hide anything he may be wielding, such as kunai or shuriken. The high collar surrounded his neck, and rose to just under his chin, while the seam of the cloak ended at his shins. All in all, the cloak covered the majority of his body, and Deidara wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

Walking out of the bathroom, still patting down the material of the cloak with newly painted nails, Deidara entered he and Sasori's bedroom. Looking down at his hands, nails now a dark purple colour, the blonde remembered with a light blush how Sasori had had to help him paint them, as Deidara had never done so before.

Looking up, Deidara now wondered where his partner was. They were supposed to be getting ready to go, Sasori had already drilled it into him that they had to leave by 7:30am or they wouldn't make the time restrictions of the mission. Not that the blonde had been told what the mission was yet.

Sighing out loud, Deidara sat on the edge of his bed, checking his clay pouch once again out of nervousness. He had made enough to last him the next few weeks, most likely, and hoped he would be able to use some on this mission.

Suddenly, the opening and closing of the door to their bedroom gained Deidara's attention, and expecting it to be Sasori, he looked up.

Deidara was momentarily stunned however, when he was faced with someone who was most definitely not Sasori, and not any other member that Deidara was aware of either. A creature it seemed, an ugly, hunched figure with a mean face, half covered by a mouth-cloth, with a large hulking body that looked slow and old. The only factor of the figure that led Deidara to conclude that he must be an Akatsuki member, was the large billowing cloak, identical to his own, that was draped around the ugly creature.

"Come on," A deep, raspy voice emanated from the figure's 'mouth'. This suddenly alarmed Deidara, as he became aware it was talking to him.

"Who are you, un?!" Deidara exclaimed, eyes wide, and voice a little more startled than he would ever admit to.

The bulky form of Hiruko turned back to Deidara then, fixing its intense glare on the blonde as his voice, stoic and harsh, spoke with impatience; "What on earth do you mean, 'who am I', you brat?"

Deidara stopped still at the familiar insult, and instead sent a disbelieving stare over at the large figure, "S-Sasori, un?" He asked meekly.

Sasori was about to lash out at the blonde for wasting time and acting stupid, when it occurred to him. This was the first time Deidara had ever seen Sasori in Hiruko. Of course, even when he had gone on the mission to Iwa when Deidara had come back with them, that had been one of the odd ones in which Sasori had been without Hiruko. No wonder the blonde was stunned.

Sasori sighed in exasperation, and drawled in Hiruko's rough voice, very different to his own smooth one; "Of course it's me, you baka. Who did you think it was?"

Deidara shook his head to show he didn't know, and didn't understand.

"Why..." The blonde then ventured, gesturing with obvious displeasure to Hiruko's bulky form, "Why do you look like that, un?"

Sasori grunted, "This is Hiruko. My travelling puppet. He is the most equipped of all my works for the purposes of defence, and holds some of my more deadly attacks." He explained, to which Deidara seemed to relax, understanding dawning.

"So, he's just a puppet, un?" Deidara seemed relieved.

Sasori turned sharply on him at this comment though, and Deidara found himself suddenly lunged at by a long tail, pointed with a sharp stinger, which quickly uncoiled itself from where it had hid behind Hiruko's back. The tail was fashioned to appear very scorpion-like, as it hovered in front of Deidara's face, thick and sharp, and dripping with real poison.

Deidara jumped back at the threat, startled by the puppeteer's sudden aggression.

"Do not underestimate this 'just a puppet'," Sasori growled, "Hiruko has killed thousands under my direction, and is not to be taken lightly."

Deidara nodded his understanding, as the poisoned scorpion tail slowly recoiled itself back behind Hiruko's bulking form. Deidara looked over the puppets figure then, suddenly holding an appreciation for Sasori's real body in the face of this ugly creature he would now have to go around with.

A grumpy, dangerous ugly creature at that.

"So, un," Deidara then asked, curiosity becoming evident, "Where... _are_ you?"

Sasori was silent for a moment, where in Deidara assumed that his real self was raising an eyebrow at him, or giving him some other form of superior gesture. "Inside, of course." He answered gruffly.

It took Deidara a moment to understand this comment, "Oh... oh! Un! I get ya." He then grinned, showing his amusement at this. Sasori was sitting in some big ugly thing.

Sasori sighed, completely done with this pointless and, frankly, embarrassing conversation, and decided to instead start walking out of their room.

"Come on, brat, before you make us late!"

* * *

Traveling with Hiruko was, admittedly, very different to how Deidara had imagined. The large bulking wooden figure was deceiving; as despite its heavy, slow appearance, Deidara soon found that Hiruko could move rather quickly, and they were making good time. Although the puppet obviously wouldn't be suitable for stealth missions, hence the reason Sasori had not used him for the mission to Iwa; for lesser missions as the one he and the redheaded puppeteer were on now, he was perfect for the travelling conditions. 

Walking alongside Hiruko, Deidara was blown away at how, as opposed to when his partner was usually standing beside him, he was significantly taller than the dwarfed puppet. With it's stout, hunched posture, Hiruko's head just came into line with the middle of Deidara's chest, leaving the blonde much the taller.

Sasori was unfazed though, completely used to the lowered outlook of Hiruko, having used the puppet for many a decade now when out on missions, he merely appreciated the protection of the puppet, even at the expense of his usual height. And in any case, at least he didn't have to walk like Deidara did, sitting comfortably inside the walls of Hiruko, his fingers working non-stop to manage the puppets movements, ordering the figure forward.

"So, Sasori, un," Deidara spoke up eventually, "Are you gonna tell me about this mission, un?"

The puppeteer hesitated for a moment, having forgotten the boy didn't know. How easily, Sasori mused, he had become accustomed to not having a partner to whom he would have to explain these things.

Sighing, he answered, "This is a delivery mission. We are going to a well-guarded warehouse, located in an uncharted area some distance from the Land of Rain, where we are to retrieve an object, and take it to our customer, a feudal lord of the Gue Clan, who's base is situated outside of Kusagakure."

Deidara nodded, blonde hair bobbing as he became excited, "Ok, un! So what's this 'object' we have to retrieve, un?"

Sasori monotoned, "A relic. A katana, originally owned by the Gue Clan, which they wish to have returned to them. This is the ideal time to retrieve it, as it is currently in the process of being transported from a state repository to an unknown location, and its location is to be secret."

Deidara grinned, excited by the prospect of this mission, and the promising idea of using his clay to have some fun. One thought pressed at his mind though, and as apprehensive as he was to question the form of Hiruko, Deidara could not help himself from asking;

"Ne, Sasori, un," He caught the mans attention, he could tell by the way Hiruko's eyes slid to glance at him, "I understand the mission and all, un, but why are we doing it? I mean, why does the Akatsuki perform these types of missions, un, if not for personal gain?"

Sasori seemed to approve of his questioning, as he replied, to Deidara's credit, "Very good. We perform these missions to gain favors from organisations in other countries, and to earn money. If all the missions the Akatsuki endeavored on where purely of a selfish nature, we would have to steal monetary goods from organisations, or sell the objects we retrieve to support the members of the Akatsuki. Also, in doing this, we would create negative relationships with other organisations, that could, in retrospect, destroy us if they found they held a unanimous dislike of the Akatsuki. In the end, these missions are seen as both monetary, and diplomatic."

Deidara nodded, showing he understood, and smiling at Hiruko's lowered form, "I understand, un." He couldn't help but feel in that moment, that he had earned a little praise from Sasori. The blondes stomach felt light at the thought.

Sasori went quiet then, thinking over the mission that was to unfold. When they arrived at the warehouse, they would have to move quickly, locating the relic and getting out of there before any guards caught on to their intentions. It should be a simple mission though, ideal for Sasori to get an idea of how the brat handled these kinds of tasks.

Looking over to the blonde, Sasori caught him once again smoothing over the blonde locks that covered the left side of his face. Why did he keep doing that? He had been doing it more than usual today, every few minutes, as though he couldn't allow them to come out of place, completely covering his left eye.

_'What is he hiding?'_ Sasori wondered idly, as they continued on.

* * *

After hours of walking, in which Deidara had whined and Sasori had snapped, the two criminal missing-nins eventually found they're way to the warehouse in which was hidden the great katana of the Gue clan. 

The warehouse was large, a tall wooden podium with decorative gold frames for the ceiling and doors, obviously a well-guarded and high maintenance storage unit. The very guards of this place where not allowed inside to view the objects they protected, making the mission as simple as entering the perimeter without being noticed. Sasori was prepared, sitting low on his knees with Hiruko safely back in his summoning scroll, thinking once more over the plan of action he had organised in his mind. This mission would be simple and straightforward, get in, retrieve the relic, get out, deliver. The perfect chance for Deidara to prove himself as a worthy partner.

Glancing sidelong at his blonde partner, crouched next to him as they hid behind some bushes close to the main entrance of the warehouse, Sasori mused that had he had a more experienced partner, he could just stay in Hiruko while they dashed in and retrieved the object, but no, because this was the boy's first mission he had to go through the utterly mandatory process of accompanying the boy, least anything go wrong.

Sasori frowned slightly as he noticed he was doing it again. Deidara raised a delicate, pale hand to compulsively smooth the hair over his left eye, leaving it completely hidden. Sasori felt agitated by his partner's strange behaviour, but decided to let it go, for now, as they must concentrate on the mission.

"Brat," Sasori called the blonde by his usual term, as he looked to Sasori, "You see those three guards at the main entrance?"

Deidara looked forward again, peering through the green shrubbery they hid behind to stare squarely at three burly men who stood protectively at the locked entrance to the warehouse.

The blonde nodded, "Un."

Sasori continued, his tone instructing; "They are sentinels. The moment one of them leaves they're post, the rest of their unit is alarmed. It is our job to kill them quietly without alarming any others that may be waiting, and without removing they're bodies from the post."

Deidara looked to Sasori questioningly, "So how do we do that, un? Should I blow them up?"

Sasori cringed a little, "No." He told the boy flatly, "I should poison them, but it would be too difficult to have a puppet do it, as they would not allow it to approach. We should maneuver around the side of the warehouse and poison them with dart spurs manually, before entering the warehouse."

Deidara grinned, giving a thumbs-up to his partner, "Good plan, Sasori, un!"

Sasori grunted in response, as they headed off. Dashing through the forested area around the warehouse with shinobi-worthy silence, only the odd crack of a stick or russell of leaves told of their moving, which could every bit as easily be mistaken for the movement of a small animal. Coming to stand facing the adjacent wall of the gigantic warehouse, Sasori signalled for them to move, slipping up to the wooden panels of the building through a weak spot the puppet master had noticed, they came near to the guards.

Sasori covertly slipped a small, long object into Deidara's hand as they neared the unsuspecting sentinels, and looking down, Deidara found that it was a sharp dart, filled with a dark poison.

Following Sasori's movements, Deidara was given a signal, as Sasori dashed forward and using the two darts he held in his hands, plunged the first one into the neck of the guard nearest to him, proceeding to pivot and stab the second into the chest of the shocked man next to him.

Deidara was quick to follow Sasori's example, and ran forward, feeling the sharp spur of the dart in his hand break the skin of the last guard, as he moaned and fell to the ground with his comrades, all of them squirming and attempting to clutch at their throats, gasps escaping their mouths, before falling still.

"Quickly," Sasori told Deidara quietly, as he grabbed the collars of the two guards he had killed and dragged them over to the wall of the warehouse, where they would not be immediately noticed. Deidara follow suit, dragging the third over.

"Well, un, that wasn't so hard-" Deidara started to say, before he stopped suddenly, becoming silent at he stared in slight horror over at a particular spot in the trees surrounding them.

Sasori raised an eyebrow at the boy's sudden quiet, looking over to him impatiently, then noticing his facial expression, he looked over to where the boy was staring. He saw nothing but trees and shrubbery. "What is it?" He asked the blonde.

"Get down!" Deidara suddenly exclaimed, grabbing the taller male by the arm and pulling both himself and Sasori to the ground hurriedly.

Sasori grunted as he was pulled roughly to the grass, both of them hitting the ground just as a mass of kunai landed behind them, embedding their sharp blades in the wooden panels of the warehouse and the dirt ground around them.

"Shit!" Sasori swore, grabbing the blonde in turn and dragging him the meter or so to the large wooden door, moving quickly as he grabbed the door, looking down at the thick lock in disdain.

"Quickly, explode the lock!" Sasori told the blonde hurriedly, now hearing the shinobi who had attacked them approaching. They had been caught.

Deidara reached one hand quickly into his clay bag, pulling it back out, letting it chew quickly a few times before a small clay spider escaped from out of the hand-mouth's lips.

"Hurry, brat!" Sasori told the boy agitatedly. They had approximately thirty seconds.

"I know, un!" Deidara snapped, instructing the clay spider to scurry into the lock, finding the heart of the metal clasp, and bringing his hands together, "Katen!" He activated the explosive clay, as the lock was blown clean away, leaving the door open, and wooden panels marred.

Sasori was quick, flinging the door open in a rush, pulling Deidara inside along with him before slamming the wooden fortress shut again.

Panting heavily, Deidara felt his heart thump wildly in his chest as he tried to regain his breath. That was close escape. Why hadn't Sasori known there were shinobi around this area, and not just the sentinel guards?

Sasori was also panting slightly from the rush, as he used his chakra strings to pull numerous heavy objects within the warehouse to rest in front of the door they had just come through, sufficiently blocking any from getting in or out.

Turning, Sasori regarded the still alarmed face of his partner. "You all right, brat?" He grunted, the question seeming strained even after they're all too close escape from the shinobi that now surely lurked outside, although they couldn't be heard from inside the thick wooden panels of the walls.

Deidara nodded, looking to the puppeteer questioningly, and asking with a somewhat resentful tone, "Why didn't you know there were shinobi around, un?!"

Sasori stared at Deidara coolly, calming replying in an even voice that betrayed his own frustration, "I was led to believe this was not such a highly regarded warehouse as to have shinobi hired to guard it. Obviously, I was mislead."

"By the customer?" Deidara asked in slight surprise.

"Hai." Sasori replied, "They probably didn't tell us because they wanted to pay less for our services."

"But we could have died, un!" Deidara exclaimed, flinging his arms wildly around in the stuffy air of the building, "Or seriously gotten hurt!"

"Hn." Sasori replied, as he turned accusingly to his partner then, glaring in suspicion and distrust at the young blonde.

Deidara blinked, "Un?" He asked questioningly, as Sasori's demeanor so quickly became dark and suspicious, and the red-head walked over to him, approaching the confused boy slowly, deliberately.

"How did you know," Sasori put it to the shorter boy plainly, "That the shinobi were coming? That those kunai were flying right at us?"

Deidara looked away, laughing nervously, "Oh, un, you know-"

"No, I don't." Sasori interrupted the boy's excuse, "They were half a mile away when you suddenly freaked, there's no way you could have seen them coming from where we were..."

"I didn't, un!" Deidara replied, all too quickly, voice high-pitched with alarm.

"Then how?" Sasori demanded, frowning sternly at the boy, as he stepped even closer, forcing the blonde to take a step back from him, still not looking him in the eye.

"I don't know, un!" Deidara cried, becoming desperate and anxious as his hand rose once again to smooth the hair over his left eye protectively.

"And what is with you doing this?" Sasori asked with aggravation, seizing the blonde's wrist as he repeated the convulsive action.

Deidara turned to his redheaded partner then, looking into his eyes in sudden irrational fear. Sasori became curious, his other hand reaching forward as the blonde leaned desperately back, "What are you hiding, brat?"

"Nothing!" Deidara screeched then, tugging on his arm which was held tightly in Sasori's grip.

But the puppet master was unrelenting, leaning forward towards the suddenly frightened blonde.

"What is wrong with you, brat? What are you hiding from me?" Sasori demanded, taking another step forward, forcing Deidara to step back once again, until suddenly-

"Ah!" Deidara yelled, as he tripped over a large storage box, falling over his own feet as he landed on the ground roughly, accidentally bringing Sasori with him.

Sasori grunted as he fell heavily on the blonde, their arms and legs tangling as they landed in a rough heap. Looking down, he saw that he still held the blonde's wrist in his hand. Quickly, before Deidara could react, Sasori grabbed the blonde's other arm and brought them both up over the boy's head, effective trapping him.

"Let me go, un!" Deidara cried, "Sasori, get off of me!"

"Not until I see..." Sasori told him, his hand that wasn't restraining the boy's wrists coming up to the blonde's face.

"Stop!" Deidara yelled in desperation, and the red-head did halt his hand.

Looking into Deidara's face, Sasori was surprised to see he his eyes were filled with a very real fear. Sasori's heart skipped, at the sight of the blonde laying under him, seeming so utterly afraid of him. Was he that scary? It made him feel sick, for reasons unknown to him, to think Deidara could be so frightened by his touch.

"It's all right, brat," Sasori told him, more gently, as he continued to let his hand rest on the soft blonde hair that covered the blondes left eye, always covering that eye...

"No, Sasori," Deidara tried to explain, "It's not... It's not what you think..."

"What are you talking about?" Sasori asked gruffly. He had seen both of Deidara's eyes before, big blue orbs, it was only today that Deidara was so obsessed with covering the left one. But why? "Why cover your eye?" He asked out loud, tone contemplative.

Deidara gasped then, as he felt his hair moved aside by long fingers, his left eye revealed. He watched in shame and embarrassment as Sasori's eyes widened.

"What... on earth... ?" Sasori gasped, staring at the blonde's face with unbidden shock.

There, where only a day ago Deidara's other bright blue eye had been, there was... some kind of mechanic monstrosity. A large metal plate which was formed to fit Deidara's face covered the expanse of Deidara's left eye and cheek, around to the side of his head. In the middle of this, though, was the true focal point of the sight. There, peering out at Sasori as though inspecting some intricate painting, was a lens, as though of a camera. The artificial lens made quiet mechanical noises as the camera where Deidara's eye had been zipped around, no doubt scoping out every inch of the warehouse they were in.

Sasori was silent in his shock as he inspected the mechanical eye, finding himself curious as to where it had come from, and what it did.

Deidara was blushing brightly under Sasori, having had the red-head atop him for nearly five minutes now, and feeling thoroughly violated.

"Can you get off now, un?" He snapped, eye narrowed at Sasori in a fierce glare.

Sasori suddenly seemed to realise he had been staring, and how long he had been sitting on the blonde, as he quickly rose, and stepped back from the boy.

Sitting up, Deidara felt himself frown, upset about Sasori's quiet, dejected attitude. Then, to the Iwa-nin's surprise, he saw a hand held out to him. Looking up, he saw Sasori gazing down at him evenly, as he always did, silently offering to help him up off the dirty ground of the warehouse.

Taking the offering, Deidara took hold of Sasori's surprisingly warm hand, feeling himself lifted up.

Sasori continued to look at the boy, as an awkwardly quiet moment settled between them, and Deidara self-consciously covered up his mechanic eye again.

"So that's how you saw the enemy from so far away?" The red-head asked, more a statement than an actual question.

Deidara nodded silently, his eyes downcast.

Sasori shifted slightly in discomfort, "There is... something wrong with your natural left eye?" He ventured, carefully keeping his tone calm and light, his voice smooth.

Deidara noticeably stiffened, and nodded again.

"You're blind." Sasori stated, a conclusion.

Deidara hesitated, before he nodded once again, his head lowered in barely hidden shame.

Sasori sighed, "Why didn't you tell me earlier, brat?"

"It's just the one eye!" Deidara suddenly exclaimed, breaking out of his silence into slight hysteria, "I only put it on for missions, un, I didn't think..."

"Apparently." Sasori intoned, his voice scolding as he continued, "You should have told me before, I need to be aware of you're abilities if we're going to be fighting the same battles! You could have endangered us both by leaving me unaware!"

"I'm sorry, un!" Deidara's gaze was pleading, before becoming distant and downcast, "I thought, un... you would think I was... inferior."

Sasori was quiet a moment, and a new silence settled between them, one in which it was painfully obvious to them both, how highly Deidara regarded Sasori's approval.

The redheaded puppet master unwittingly felt his eyes soften as he gazed at the young boy, seeming upset and more self-conscious than he had ever seen him, as he continued to smooth the hair over his eye, as though working doubly hard to make sure no one else saw the ugliness underneath.

Sasori sighed as he then announced, "It is an advantage for us." Confidence and decisiveness in his voice.

Deidara looked up in surprise, his eye wide.

"It will prove greatly useful," Sasori continued, acting as though completely unaware of Deidara's awe.

"I am... glad you allowed me to see." The red-head stated then, his tone softer and somehow gentler than it ought to be, giving insight into his understanding of how emotional the issue must be for Deidara.

Deidara smiled then, looking at Sasori in wonder, beaming in the puppet master's praise.

"Arigato, Sasori-san." Deidara said quietly, unlike himself, as he straightened out his cloak then, seeming to get himself together as he gazed back at Sasori with determination.

"Now, un," The blonde announced, "Let's find that katana!"

* * *

**A/N: Very long, I know. The mission will be completed over the next two chaps, but I promise they'll be out of the warehouse by the end of the next one! A little development of Sasori and Deidara's relationship in this, and, we find out about Deidara's eye! And we meet Hiruko, too. I love that thing.**

**Anywho, I plead all those who read to review.**

**-Emerald-**


	10. Danna

**

* * *

**

Clay and Puppets

* * *

Summery: In which, Sasori gains, through a string of seemingly unfortunate incidents, a new partner named Deidara. Reluctant to form any kind of friendship with the young Iwa missing-nin, Deidara seeks to get to know Sasori, while adjusting to his new life in the evil organisation of the Akatsuki. 

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed. Flammable.**

**A/N: Here we are the new chap. Still in the warehouse, Deidara and Sasori work on trying to find that katana. Notice the name of the chapter! Birth of the title 'Danna' also happens in this chap. **

**On a side note, did anyone notice that we can't copy and paste into the story documents anymore? Thats fucked, people! I always use copy and paste to fixed things when stuffs up! Now its all crap! Does anyone else feel this way about the change? Are they going to bring the function back? I don't know whats going on there. So frustrating.**

**Anyhoo, now that I've had my rant, do enjoy the new chap.

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Danna****

* * *

**

"Not here either, un." Deidara announced needlessly, tossing another box filled with semi-useless objects behind him as he opened a new one, rummaging with vigor.

Sasori rolled his eyes, as he called from the other side of the large warehouse, "How about you only speak when you _do_ find it?"

Deidara glared in Sasori's general direction, although neither could see each other through the aisles and piles of boxes they were each sorting through, attempting to find the hidden Gue Clan relic.

It was utterly troublesome, really. A priceless, legendary katana hidden in a warehouse full of worthless items, all placed randomly in unmarked and untouched boxes heaped around the large building, not to mention the fact that they had no idea what the katana actually looked like, short of an inscription they would find on the hilt.

_'Might as well be searching for a needle in a haystack.'_ Sasori thought grudgingly.

"Un! I think I found it!" Deidara suddenly yelled, his voice carrying to Sasori, who stopped his search immediately and rushed, stumbling over the boxes around his feet, quickly attempting to find his blonde partner.

"Where are you?" Sasori called, his voice echoing off of the high walls of the warehouse, as he tried to seek out Deidara's chakra signature, of which he was not yet familiar.

"Here, un! Near the, ah... wooden monkey, un!"

Sasori immediately saw the large wooden statue represented in the form of a wealth-monkey, which stood not ten metres away.

He rushed over to the statue, and quickly dashing around it, his eyes fell immediately apon his blonde partner. For a moment, it seemed suddenly as though Deidara's blonde hair and blue eye were the only brightness in the whole enclosure.

Deidara saw him as he neared, and quickly ushered the red-head closer, "Sasori, un!" He called to the taller man, "I think it's here..."

Sasori quickly rid himself of distracting thoughts, coming to stand beside his partner, he saw the boy was pointing at the scabbarded blade of what appeared to be a katana, which protruded from out of the open lid of a large box filled and overflowing with silver objects.

"I think it's the one, right, un?" Deidara asked, his tone hopeful.

Sasori nodded, his face serious as he stepped in front of his partner and placed his hands on the end of the sword, attempting to tug the blade out from under the silver piled ontop of it. This soon proved decidedly more difficult than it seemed, however, as Sasori found himself tugging heartily on the encased sword, with no success in sight.

Deidara soon spoke up, after a few minutes of watching Sasori struggle with the task, "Un... maybe I should try?"

Sasori turned to him harshly, glaring at the smaller man in his frustration, but after a moment his features evened out to his usual indifference, and he shrugged, stepping away from the sword in an invitation for Deidara to attempt his strength.

As the blonde stepped forward, he wiped his hands on his cloak before clutching at the scabbarded blade, tugging and pulling with all his strength, the lean muscles in his arms straining taught as he tried desperately to force the sword up and out.

Sasori sighed after it became apparent Deidara would accomplish no better than him, but brightened considerably as a thought struck him.

"All right," Sasori intoned, coming to stand behind Deidara suddenly, "Now we'll try it together."

"Un?" Deidara asked in slight surprise, his cheeks burning red as he felt Sasori's arms encircle his slim waist.

Sasori clutched Deidara too him, standing behind the youth with purpose, his face stoic as he continued in his deep, monotone voice;

"We will both tug, twice the strength, I should think." He told the boy.

Deidara only felt his cheeks flush harder as he nodded, Sasori's voice sounding so close to his ear, almost sending a strange shiver down his spine.

"On the count of three." Sasori told him then, and Deidara forced himself to think clearly, concentrate on the task at hand, as he adjusted his grip on the katana.

"One... two... three."

They both pulled, putting their weight and strength into it, as Deidara's arms pulled the blade and Sasori pulled Deidara. There was a moment of awkwardness in which the katana didn't budge, and nothing moved except the heaving of the two men, before they heard the creak of shifting metal.

"It's working, un!" Deidara declared, gleefully, momentarily forgetting Sasori's arms wrapped embarrassingly around him in the sight of their near-success.

Sasori, too, felt elated, thinking nothing of his predicament as he hauled Deidara's body backwards, hearing the silver piled on the katana continue to shift as the blade was slowly eased from it's home.

Then, as they both felt they were going to loose their arms if they pulled for any longer, they heard a highly satisfying -clink-, that of metal sliding along metal, as the katana slid right out of the pile, sending the two ninja falling backwards.

They both panted, their arms aching from the strain of their efforts as they lay tiredly on the dusty ground of the warehouse, Deidara lying on Sasori's chest, one of the redhead's arms still wrapped around his middle, as the katana lay on the blonde's lap.

Deidara's eyes widened slightly, as he quickly sat up, shifting away from where he had lain on Sasori, his cheeks still tinged a light pink, as he pulled the katana with him.

Sasori, too, sat up, looking to Deidara, he wondered sparingly why the boy appeared to be embarrassed, before focusing instead to the blade that rested in the blonde's lap.

Reaching forward quickly, Sasori took the katana from the boy, examining the relic for authenticity. His heart stopped for a moment, his face adopting an angry frown as he looked up at the blonde.

Deidara blinked in confusion, _'Why does he look so mad, un?'_ He thought, but voiced quietly instead;

"What's wrong, Sasori, un?"

Sasori growled, standing up, intimidating then, as he threw the katana to the ground with a harsh clatter. Deidara jumped from the noise, and Sasori's sudden aggression, before he was answered.

"It's a fake!" Sasori yelled, obviously mad at Deidara for mistaking it for the real thing.

"Fake?" Deidara asked, standing up quickly in his bewilderment, his eyes wide and pleading, "No way, un! It has to be it!"

The blonde felt desperate. He wanted so badly for it to be the real katana, the relic of the Gue Clan, for Sasori not to be so mad at him, for his partner to be proud of him for finding it.

"Well it isn't the relic we're looking for, you baka." Sasori growled, his voice low and menacing.

Deidara lower his eyes. All that trouble for nothing.

"I should have brought Itachi," Sasori continued scathingly, voice dripping with malice, "_He_ would have been able to find it, with those eyes of his."

Deidara felt his chest ache at these words, his eyes closing in a flinch in reaction to Sasori's hurtful comment. He felt a sudden and irrational jealousy towards Itachi in that moment, as though the Uchiha had somehow robbed him of his partner's approval. Was that all he was? A less useful fill in for someone like Itachi?

Sasori kicked the katana as his feet in aggravation. He knew he was expressing his anger too much, but he felt he had wasted the last of his patience working with the blonde to pull that damn katana out of that heap, and it was all for nothing. He felt at this rate, it would take them days to find the real Gue Clan relic.

Then, there was moment in which the two partners met eyes. Sasori's red-brown meeting Deidara's bright blue gaze, Sasori's filled with frustration, and Deidara's reflecting his hurt. An unspoken understanding seemed to pass through them then, something almost profound, as Sasori suddenly realised he had hurt the blonde. And much more startlingly, he realised he_ cared_ that he had hurt him.

All feelings of anger leaving his expression, Sasori kept his eyes locked with blue as he stepped towards the blonde, his eyes now reflecting surprise at his sudden _emotion_, he said, almost forlornly;

"Deidara..."

The blonde's eyes widened in surprise, his face blank for a moment before he felt a happiness surface through his hurt from a moment before, and although he didn't understand the soft tone of Sasori's voice -

_'Sasori has never said my name before...'_ He thought with appreciation.

"I hope we're not interrupting." A cocky, arrogant voice suddenly interrupted the unusual moment.

Standing high on one of boxes, stood a man with a hard face, smirking down at them like trapped pray. His face was almost perverted in his apparent amusement.

"Yeah," Another laughed, from a box on the other side of them, the two Akatsuki-nins turned sharply to see this one too, as he jumped down from where he stood to the ground, not three meters from them.

Two more, chuckling darkly, come to emerge next to the two who spoke. Four, Sasori noted, obviously shinobi.

"Where did you get in?" Sasori asked, in a tone one might use to address a particularly unpleasant fungus.

They all laughed heartily. Sasori felt Deidara edge closer to him, the boy was obviously ill at ease, these men were trying to be intimidating.

"An underground latch. Not that you could get out that way," He replied in an almost casual voice, obviously taking great humor in the fact that the two intruders could make no escape, "We destroyed that entrance on our way in."

Deidara felt himself scowl at the laughing men, his anger growing in the face of these disgustingly arrogant shinobi. He just wanted to get some of his clay and -

"Well then," Sasori shrugged, exuding the air of one that has been pushed to an unfortunate conclusion, "We will simply have to kill you."

The laughter stopped at these words, and the men grew more serious.

"Is that a challenge I hear?" The first man yelled again, his smugness now replaced with aggression.

Sasori stepped back with a flourish, and with reflexes that made him truly worthy of the title 'puppeteer', he launched a kunai at the man, it streaming through the air too quickly to follow, as it landed in the arrogant man's shoulder.

Shrieking in pain, his comrades took up arms as Sasori and Deidara leapt away, up and over the mounds of boxes, heading deliberately in opposite directions.

Deidara had wanted to stay with Sasori, his heart beating fast as he realised he too, would have to fight these ninja, and that this would be his first fight in the Akatsuki, wanting Sasori's support. But while they were running, when he had felt Sasori's pushing him to another direction, he understood the redhead's meaning, and obediently steered off from him.

Now he had two of the men following him, he ran, trying to prepare himself for an attack. When he reached the dead end of a aisle of boxes, he turned, to see the contrasting grinning and scowling faces of the two ninja who stood ready to fight.

One wielded a spear and a pair of nun-chuks, obviously a weaponry wielder, while the other was standing in a jutsu position, his hands working fast into a jutsu-formation.

Deidara knew he had to act quick, and just as the weaponry-nin leapt at him, throwing a heavy shuriken while swinging his spear, and an exclamation of "_Jouro Senban_!" could be heard before a barrage of sharp metallic needles were sent flying in Deidara's direction, the blonde leapt, high over his opponents, and his hand slipped into his clay pouch.

Giving his hand a little time to chew the special clay, Deidara slipped an explosive tag on the back of the jutsu user as he landed, then proceeded to twist, jumping backwards and back up on a pile of boxes, narrowly missing an impacting swing of the weaponry-nin's nun-chuks.

"AH!" The man yelled then, as he noticed the exploding tag on his comrade, and reached over to get it off the man, the two struggled a moment. This gave Deidara the time to prepare himself, taking his hand back out of the clay pouch, now with a small swarm of clay-ants crawling out of his hand-mouth.

Bring his other hand up in front of his face in a release-justu position, Deidara yelled, "_Hatsu_!" as the explosive tag, now in the hand of the weapons-weilder, exploded in his palm. The man screamed, as his entire right arm was blown away, and his comrade who was standing close by was also blown back from the impact.

Smirking with glee, Deidara jumped down to the two, standing in front of them once again.

The jutsu-user was enraged, launching forward with the precision of a proficient taijutsu ninja. Deidara, however, saw this move coming, his mechanic eye whizzing its lens to read the ninja's every move. The blonde was faster. More precise. Fiercer.

Their legs collided like swords in the air as they parried, kicking, dodging, throwing swinging high-kicks and roundhouse maneuvers, they fought until Deidara landed a well-aimed chop to the back of the man's neck, rendering him disoriented, as tiny clay ants crawled along onto the man's skin.

Deidara leapt away quickly, yelling with absolute exhilaration, "_Katen_!" As the clay insects exploded on the man, the impact of the little white ants turning to fire as they cut into the man's body, and the ninja became a beautifully crimson explosion of blood and flesh, and then no more.

_'My art...'_

Deidara's face was splattered with blood, and the boxes around him were covered likewise, but the boy had only eyes for the explosion, as it had now died, leaving behind only remnants of what had once been a formidable opponent.

The blonde Iwa-nin's eyes were wild and unconfined in his wonder and enjoyment as he turned to the other man who stood, his arm gushing blood onto the dirty cement floor of the wide warehouse. Deidara took a step backwards, as the man lunged forward at him, yelling loudly as he attempted to impale the blonde with the spear he still carried in his only arm.

Deidara jumped back, knowing he should run away, but was too amerced in the thrill of his unique art, to do anything other than step back from the man, an arguably crazed grin plastered across his young face.

"You're... crazy!" The man wheezed out through his pain and anger, "I'll kill you, you bastard!"

Deidara became alarmed then, but was preparing to start chewing his clay again, before he suddenly heard Sasori's voice carry across the expanse of the building, calling out to him;

"Deidara!"

Without a second thought then, he ran away into the direction of where Sasori's voice had come from, leaving his opponent to bleed to death instead.

Running at full speed, Deidara turned a corner and almost yelled out in surprise as he felt a warm hand clutch around his arm, before he realised it was Sasori.

The redheaded puppeteer pulled Deidara along, yelling in alarm, "Come on!" As they ran together, as fast as they could.

"What is...?" Deidara began to ask in his confusion as they ran, before he looked over his shoulder, and saw the fifteen ninja now chasing after them.

"How on earth did they get in here, un?!" Deidara screamed, running with honest fear now as the shinobi behind them swarmed after them.

"I don't fucking know!" Sasori yelled back, his hand keeping it's fierce hold on Deidara's arm as they ran for their lives.

Sasori mused how the men had come along after he had done off with his two opponents. Easy kills, as far as he was concerned. But these fifteen who were now coming after them were no normal ninja. ANBU, who had been tipped off on the appearance of two Akatsuki nins in the area.

He had been watching Deidara fight, when they came along. From where he had killed his two opponents, having retrieved the Gue Clan katana relic, he had watched the boy perform his strange jutsus, that grin on his face that Sasori remembered from the first night he met the boy.

He had enjoyed himself, it seemed.

But now they had to escape, they couldn't take this many ANBU on their own. This called for a desperate escape plan.

Luckily, Deidara had already been thinking of this. The blondes hand was, again, deep into his clay pouch.

He hadn't used this technique for some time, and he knew it would require a generous amount of his special clay. It was worth it though, he knew, and it was just what was needed in this situation.

Pulling his hand out of his pouch as they ran, Sasori saw a small white clay bird resting in Deidara's palm.

"Brat, this is no time to be blowing things up!" He growled at the boy.

Deidara glared at Sasori's distrust, "I know that, un!" He replied, "Just watch!"

Then, at Deidara's command, the bird began to grow larger. Bigger, and bigger it grew until Deidara had to hold it in both his arms, it continued to grow.

Sasori knew this was some form of plan, but also saw the approaching end of the warehouse, a large wall that would mean their end.

"Hurry!" He yelled.

Deidara didn't reply, he concentrated on the growing of his bird, as it soon became so large he struggled to hold it up and run at the same time.

"Almost, un, almost...!" He was muttering, his voice alarmed and hurried as he tried to make the bird grow large enough before they collided with the wall and were killed by the pursuing ANBU.

"NOW!" Deidara bellowed, as he stopped running right when they came face to face with the wall. The bird was now twice as big as them both, and to Sasori's surprise, Deidara jumped on it's back.

"Sasori, you have to get on, un!" Deidara held out his arm to the puppet-master.

Sasori was frozen for a few precious seconds, as he knew the ANBU approached, becoming deadly close, while at the same time completely crippled by his discomfort of what he knew Deidara planned to do. Fly.

"SASORI!" Deidara cried, attempting to grab the redhead's arm.

Sasori was snapped from his irrationality then, as he leapt forward, taking Deidara's arm as he swung onto the great white bird, and it instantly kicked off.

Kunai and other such deadly items imbedded themselves in the bird's belly, as the ANBU behind them had just caught up as Sasori and Deidara had taken off, and had tried to take the great clay bird down.

Deidara yelled behind over his shoulder to Sasori; "Hold on!" As the bird they rode broke through the wooden panel ceiling of the warehouse, breaking out into the open sky outside.

Sasori held onto Deidara's waist, for the second time that day, he noted blandly with mild interest, as they flew through the air. Sasori concentrated on not looking down, as he became more comfortable on the bird, put at ease and even a little impressed by Deidara's inventive escape plan.

It was then that Deidara turned around to grin at Sasori, obviously pleased with himself.

Sasori smirked back at him, nodding in a show of approval, "Good job, brat."

Deidara simply beamed in response, as the air flipped his hair back, showing his mechanic eye once again, "You finished the other two off, un, Sasori?" He asked.

Sasori nodded serenely, "Of course." He called back, "And it turns out, the katana you found was the real one."

Sasori lifted the sword from where he had been holding it by his side, explaining the confusion on Deidara's face with a simple reply of; "Genjustu."

Deidara's understanding dawned, "They put a Genjustu on it, un, to make it look like a fake? When it was really the real one underneath, un?"

Sasori nodded. He had found out when he tortured the answer out of one of his opponents. He then remembered the way he had scolded Deidara over it being a 'fake'.

"I... apologise-" he started to explain his regret for yelling at Deidara earlier, but was interrupted;

"So I did good, un?" Deidara asked happily, grinning wide at his partner, as they flew through the air steadily, "I mean, I found it and now we can go deliver it?"

Sasori smiled suddenly then, a light chuckle rumbling out of his throat as he nodded. Trust the brat to interrupt him apologising, to ask for praise.

Sasori tightened his hold on Deidara, as he replied meaningfully, "I couldn't have found anyone who could have done a better job."

Deidara was close to blushing all over again, he felt so elated by Sasori's words, and mixed with his current pleasure from flying, he squealed; much to Sasori's surprise.

"So, we're pretty good partners, un, Partner?" Deidara asked gleefully.

He heard Sasori scoff from behind him, "Don't let it get to you're head!" He told the boy, as the bird flew over a copse of trees, heading in the direction of the nearest village, as it was quickly becoming dark.

"You're my subordinate!" He told Deidara, who frowned.

Deidara had hoped Sasori would see him as an equal, but in a way, he supposed that it was to be expected of Sasori. The puppeteer was his teacher after all, and his master.

Deidara grinned suddenly as the thought struck him. He had the perfect title for Sasori, he decided, as he smiled cheekily and called back to the man;

"Whatever you say, Sasori no Danna!"

* * *

**A/N: There we are. Next chap; they will take the relic to the Gue Clan. Many interesting events with proceed, I assure you. ****Well, I hope you enjoyed.**

**Happy reading and writing, until the next update!**

**-Emerald-**


	11. Misleading Negotiations

**

* * *

**

Clay and Puppets

* * *

**Summery: In which, Sasori gains, through a string of seemingly unfortunate incidents, a new partner named Deidara. Reluctant to form any kind of friendship with the young Iwa missing-nin, Deidara seeks to get to know Sasori, while adjusting to his new life in the evil organisation of the Akatsuki.**

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed. Flammable.**

**A/N: Hey there faithful readers, heres the 11th chap. In this chap, they finish off their first mission together! I think this one is a bit fluffy really, but I suppose that entirely depends on what the reader considers fluff. All the same! I like this chap, and I hope you all enjoy reading! Commence chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Misleading Negotiations**

* * *

Sasori's hold on Deidara's waist did not slacken as the blonde steered the giant white clay bird they rode on, the sky steadily becoming darker and a bright half-moon shining above them in the ink-black sky.

Deidara was careful, mindful of Sasori's obvious discomfort with flying (although he dare not voice these thoughts), and steering his giant artwork towards a wide clearing not half a mile outside of Kusagakure, where they would find an inn for the night.

Bringing the bird wings down as they lowered through the air into a skillfully gentle landing, Deidara jumped deftly off of the great bird, laying a hand on it's vast white neck as though calming a wild animal, as he held his hand out to help Sasori.

The redhead, being comprised mostly of pride, arrogance and dignity as he was, of course ignored the blonde's polite gesture, hoping off of the bird's back shakily, his legs wobbling slightly, though he stood tall.

Deidara smiled slightly at his partner,_ 'Trust Sasori-Danna to be stubborn even after a close escape, un.'_ He thought with amusement.

Silently, the puppeteer signalled for the blonde to follow him, as he led them through the surrounding darkness of the small clearing, towards the gate to enter Kusagakure. Deidara had explained to him as they flew that it was fine to leave his bird - what had he called it? Chocobo - in the forest, that it could hide itself well enough while they finished their mission, after which they would come back for it.

_"Whatever you say, Sasori no Danna!"_

If Sasori admitted it to himself, he was slightly, ever so _slightly_, flattered by Deidara's new term of almost _endearment_ for him. None of his previous partners had ever shown him so much respect as the blonde did, after all.

And furthermore...

"Danna! How far to the hotel, un? I'm tired!"

... The blonde seemed quite fond of the title.

Passing the gate was a breeze for the two Akatsuki-nins, not wanting they're presence to be known or traceable, they of course simply had to slip past the minimal security guarding the entrance of the village, done simply by slipping through while they slept. Kusagakure was not a very high-maintenance location, after all, and the area itself was home to many a less-than-respectable clan, many very much like the Gue Clan who they would be seeking out in the morning.

Walking through the dark streets of the village, it seemed just about all of the residents must be asleep, judging by how quiet the area was.

Deidara was sighing heavily under his breath every few moments, making obvious how distressed he was that he had to _walk_ to the hotel. Of course, as opposed to magically appearing there, Sasori assumed.

Eventually, as they walked through one narrow street into a dark alley, they saw a large building with an invitingly bold sign, proclaiming it to be an inn. Sasori judged it to be a mediocre place, likely not very expensive, and not particularly well-kept either. Therefore, making it the perfect place for a couple of wanted missing-nins to stay.

Walking towards the door, Sasori told the blonde quietly, "Here."

"Yay, un!" Deidara replied gleefully, walking behind the redhead as they entered the building.

The interior was bright, disgustingly so, in Sasori's opinion, as he observed with hardly contained distaste the violently pink carpet and lime green countertop where a smiling woman had watched them enter.

Deidara, however, seemed elated by the 'welcoming' colour scheme, and wore a smile as he was the first to approach the woman, who sat waiting at her desk to welcome them.

"Welcome, to the Akarumi Hotel!" The woman gushed, his voice as bright as the room she sat in, as she tapped her pen on the sign-in book in front of her, "How may I help you?"

Deidara smiled in a likeness of the woman, his one visible blue eye shining with appreciation of the place they were staying in, "We would like two rooms, please, un-"

"One room." Sasori interrupted, "I and my little brother will share one room."

Deidara's face spelled confusion, _'Little brother, un?'_

"One room then?" The woman asked politely, smiling now at Sasori, recognising him as the one she should addressed as he has asserted himself as the elder. "That will be arranged for you sir, if you would please sign in?"

Sasori nodded, walking over to take the pen she held out for him, and proceeding to write down some details in the spaces assigned for guests in the sign-in book.

Deidara peered over his partner's shoulder, watching what he wrote, and his eyes widened as he saw he had written fake names down, accompanied by a fake signature.

The woman took the pen and book back from Sasori when he was done, and smiled once again at him and his 'little brother'.

"Well, Mr..." She looked to the book's page, "Hoshigake-san, you will be placed in room 17." She leaned behind herself, retrieving something, as she then turned back to Sasori with the key to their room.

"I hope you enjoy your stay!" She finished cheerfully, as Sasori merely grunted in response, and Deidara trailed after him.

Apon finding their room, Sasori slipped the key he was given into the key-lock, and turning the knob, opening the room, as he and Deidara quickly stepped inside.

Two beds, they both noticed with relief, where placed on opposite sides of the small room, each one with the head of the bed against the wall, and a small drawer beside it. The only other notable feature of the room was the door to a small bathroom, which was opposite the door they had come through from the inn's hall.

Sighing happily, Deidara walked over to one of the beds and sat down, while Sasori claimed the other. When Deidara looked over, he saw Sasori was unloading his travelling bags, relieving himself of his kunai pouches and the scrolls he carried, before taking off his Akatsuki cloak.

Then, unable to stop himself, Deidara commented; "Little brother, un?"

Sasori smirked as he turned to the blonde, still sitting on his bed, "We're undercover here. We have to be untraceable, can't let our real names be recorded anywhere."

Deidara lowered his eyes a little, he supposed he should have figured that. Well, you'll have to excuse him, but this was his first mission being a criminal missing-nin for the most wanted evil ninja organisation in the world.

"Besides," Sasori continued casually, hanging his cloak off of the end of his bed neatly, "If I hadn't said you were my brother, what other excuse would I have for going to a hotel in the middle of the night with a blonde boy noticeably younger than me?"

Deidara blushed brightly at that comment, and huffed in reply, choosing not to dignify his Danna's jest with an answer.

Sasori, however, laughed heartily at the boy's reaction, chuckling in amusement as he took off his shoes and started to prepare for bed.

Deidara shook his head as he too, took off his cloak, shoes and clay pouch, and laid down to fall asleep.

Just after the blonde had reached over and turned off the light next to his bed, Sasori having already done the same, and turning over so that he was comfortable, Deidara smirked to himself as he voiced in the silence;

"Goodnight, _Nii-san_."

Sasori grinned then, not opening his eyes in the darkness as he replied; "Go to sleep, _Otouto_."

He heard Deidara's light chiming laughter before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next day, leaving the hotel early in the morning to continue on their mission, Deidara persuaded Sasori to let them stop at a ramen and miso soup stall for breakfast, despite how insistently Sasori claimed they could wait until _after_ they had delivered the relic, Deidara would hear nothing of it, to the point where he declared that he would make a scene if his Danna did not allow him to eat immediately. 

Now, as they walked away from the stall and finally headed off to the Clan estate, a whole hour later than Sasori had planned, he noted with irritation, Deidara was in decidedly better spirits.

"Come on, Danna, let's get this over with, un." Deidara told Sasori, then added as an after thought, "How long will this take, un?"

Sasori sighed irritably, "Not too long, brat. So stop complaining. We will just need to discuss some... arrangements that need sorting out, and then we give them the relic, they give us the money."

Deidara felt himself grow cautious at the way Sasori said 'arrangements', and hoped the redheaded puppeteer wouldn't go making trouble with this clan. But he trusted his Danna, and he was quiet as he followed the larger man through the village.

The Gue clan estate turned out to be some distance from the main village of Kusagakure, and Deidara was surprised when they came to the large building which served as the front house of the estate, which, as it turned out, was huge.

"State your business." A guard, dressed with a large emblem which Deidara assumed stood for the Gue Clan, addressed his Danna with a disrespectful sneer, as he stood protectively in front of the gate which lead to into the estate.

Sasori was calm and unresponsive to the man's rudeness however, as he simply raised a hand and retrieved a small writing scroll from out of his cloak, handing it to the guard without a word.

The guard gave the puppet master one last suspicious glare before unfolding the parchment scroll and reading the contents, which he soon recognised to be in his master's handwriting, requesting the Akatsuki who stood in front of him.

Rolling the message back up and pocketing it, the guard nodded simply, before opening the gate and leading the two missing-nins through the front garden, into the first of three large traditional Japanese houses, where he turned to them at the door.

"Please wait, and I will alert my master of your coming." He told them, a bloody sight more respectfully, Deidara noted, as the guard slid the paper door open to the building and entered, leaving them standing at the door as they waited.

Other guards around the wall surrounding the estate watched the Akatsuki-nins as they stood waiting. It made Deidara feel a little uneasy, but Sasori merely watched the door the guard had disappeared behind, seemingly uncaring that they were being watched, and carefully silent. Deidara decided to take his lead, and stood relatively still next to the redhead, unspeaking.

After only a few moments, the paper door slide open once again, and this time they were faced with someone of obviously higher regard than the simple sentinel that had led them here. The Gue clan representative greeted them with a very wide and very fake smile, as he gestured elegantly with his hand that they should enter, welcoming them.

"Come in, Akatsuki-sans." He told them in a jovial voice, "Akasuna no Sasori." He acknowledge Sasori, obviously knowing him to be a man whom was to be respected.

Sasori merely nodded in recognition of the title, as he continued to walk into the first house of the Gue clan. Deidara walked closely behind Sasori, as the redhead followed the Gue clan member through the halls of the traditional Japanese building.

Soon enough, they came to another door, which the representative stood at. Sasori and Deidara both immediately assumed this was where the Gue clan head, the man they would be delivering to personally, was resided.

As the door to this room was slid open, the aura of the Gue clan house became immediately darker. The large throne-like chamber was visibly dimmer, with fire torches lighting the walls despite the natural sunlight hiding behind the closed shutters of every window. The sentinels and other members of the Gue clan seemed to have gathered for the arrival of the Akatsuki-nins, forming a crowd as the head of the clan sat on a high chair at the far wall of the room, the other members lining a pathway which ran straight through the middle of the room, which the two foreign ninja were obviously expected to walk down.

As they passed the other members, who all talked loudly, laughing and jeering at the new comers, some yelling humorously-meant obscenities, the Akatsuki members made their way calmly towards the clan leader, who sat quite comfortably in his throne, smirking with obvious amusement and pleasure.

Deidara felt his face grow hot, as he was scrutinized by the men surrounding he and Sasori. He almost stopped, slightly shocked, when he heard them whistle at him as he walked by, obviously mistaking him for an attractive woman. Instead, he moved closer to Sasori, who also seemed to have noticed, as he broke his concentration on acting calm to turn to the men who had whistled at Deidara, glaring at them scathingly before he continued walking towards their head of clan.

"Leader Ishikawa-sama is greatly pleased by the news that you have found the relic," The representative who had greeted them at the door spoke up again, his fake smile never seizing as he spoke to them, seeming to be the only well-meant man in the room, though he was fooling no one.

The clan leader Ishikawa said nothing himself, merely watched Sasori for a reply.

Sasori, though, was no bullshitter, and he was certainly not one to go along with formalities. "Of course we did, that's what you paid us to do. Now give us our money." He responded in a bored, and slightly sarcastic tone.

"But of course!" The representative replied, holding his hand out to a large guard who stood directly next to Ishikawa's throne, and whom handed the smiling man a bag which obviously carried their pay.

As the representative held the money however, he continued, every bit as cheerfully as before, "We will, of course, need to see the relic before we hand over your pay."

Sasori nodded, as he reached into his red-clouded cloak, and produced the elegantly-crafted katana with a Gue clan inscription on the hilt.

The entire clan was in an uproar suddenly at the sight of the legendary sword, their talk rising and their excitements peaked, as even their great leader stood from his adorned seat, gazing down at the blade in Sasori's hands.

"The great Katana of the Gue clan..." Ishikawa spoke, to the great astonishment of his clan members, who immediately went silent. The man then looked Sasori in the eyes, the puppeteer's face holding its bored expression and unwavering gaze. "You have done a good job, Akasuna no Sasori."

Sasori seemed utterly unfazed by the respectful title by which the clan leader had addressed him, despite the murmur of excitement of the men around him, the puppeteer focused himself simply on the plan of action he was about to take.

"Hai." The puppet master agreed, "But you have not done us well, Ishikawa."

Ignoring even the disrespectful term of which Sasori had referred to their leader, by not adding the suffix 'sama', to insinuate that their leader had done them wrong when he was gracing them the honor of his speech, the members of the Gue clan silently clutched their weapons as they waited for their leader's reprimand of the redheaded Akatsuki stranger.

Ishikawa, however, smiled imploringly at Sasori's insolence, "Come now, Sasori-sama," He replied, sweeping a hand in front of him in a friendly manner, "We are on good terms, the Akatsuki and the Gue clan. There is no need for animosity!"

"You have mislead the Akatsuki, Ishikawa." Sasori continued sternly, a glare evident on his features, "And for this I require compensation."

"How, Akasuna no Sasori, has leader Ishikawa-sama mislead you?" The representative replied, coming to his leaders defence as he smiled once again at the puppet master.

Sasori turned his glare to the representative, "My partner and I were put under direct danger, by the lack of information given to the Akatsuki by your clan head. Ishikawa," He directed his words to the clan leader once again, "You have requested the services of the Akatsuki for a simple retrieval and delivery mission, you did not specify the safety precautions surrounding the relic accurately. We have had to battle shinobi from a high-security warehouse, and escape ANBU to retrieve it. For this kind of mission, we would have charged a great deal more than what has been agreed."

In his mind, Sasori also added that, had he known this was not the simple straightforward mission he thought it was going to be, he would not have taken Deidara. Therefore, this man had also threatened the life of his inexperienced partner.

"Sasori!" Ishikawa referred to the redhead informally, his tone light and carefree in an attempt to relieve the redhead of his anger, "There are no hard feelings here! We have made a good arrangement, have we not? I did not know of any more than I told your Leader."

Sasori saw right through this though, easily spotting the malicious glint in Ishikawa's eyes as he lied to the redhead, but Sasori smirked, as he responded;

"Well, now you know."

Ishikawa suddenly frowned at this response, knowing then with a certain clarity that Sasori would not be so easily swayed. "I will not pay you any more, Akasuna no Sasori." He returned quickly to Sasori's respectful title.

"Then I will not grant you your katana." Sasori answered easily, shrugging, and preparing to the replace the katana back into the billowing folds of his cloak.

The men surrounding them were suddenly up in arms in anger, yelling and growling angrily at the Akatsuki ninja, however they did not move without the order of their leader, they hungered to strike at the redhead who was compromising the return of their treasured relic.

"Wait!"

Ishikawa wore a pronounced serious look apon his features, and Sasori knew that the clan head understood his threat was not empty. After all, he could get a good price from many clans for the same legendary relic.

"I will pay you double, more than making up for your trouble during this mission, if you hand over the relic," Ishikawa announced, much to Sasori's satisfaction, until the arrogant man finished with; "As well as the blonde."

Sasori was shocked, and he knew it must have shown for a moment, because the room seemed to still, and the expression on Ishikawa's face was amused. Deidara shifted next to him, and the puppeteer heard the blonde gasp in fear at what the Gue clan head had suggested.

For a moment, Deidara was inexplicably worried. He knew, he should trust Sasori, that this was his Danna, and yet he couldn't bring himself to stop thinking that maybe, just _maybe_, Sasori would agree. Clutching his hand to Sasori's arm, Deidara told himself he simply would not let go.

And the blonde felt himself despair, as the voices around him jeered and cheered at him, the men laughing loudly at the thought of owning the blonde, while Sasori stayed carefully silent.

Then Deidara felt Sasori clutch his hand, the puppeteer's warm fingers comforting and protective, and in that moment, suddenly, inexplicably, Deidara knew with an absolute certainty that Sasori would never give him up.

"No." Sasori answered, his voice seeming loud in the room, though he had no more than whispered the answer.

The laughing seised, and Ishikawa was now filled with anger.

"With what manner do you say this, Sasori?" The man yelled, all of a sudden overcome with hostility towards the redheaded Akatsuki ninja, "You demand of me more than what I owe, and I agree to your terms, with the exception of a single woman!" He growled, "I have been more than reasonable! May I remind you that_ you_ are in _my_ house!"

"And may I remind _you_ that what you ask of me is _my_ partner." Sasori responded, every bit as scathingly.

It was then that every manner was broken, and the men went loose. The Gue clan members leapt forward, as Ishikawa reached for his own sword, all bounding to attack the foreign ninja, meaning to kill and take the relic for themselves, relations with the Akatsuki be damned. And it was with lightning speed, that all motion soon stopped, all but one in the room filled with shock as Sasori stood with a kunai pushing into the pronounced jugular vein on the neck of a man in the crowd.

"Do not move," Sasori announced, Deidara pushed behind him protectively, as he pushed the kunai he held threateningly against the neck of the man he held hostage, "Or I will kill him."

Ishikawa was silent for a hesitant moment, before he laughed, loudly and arrogantly, "And what makes you think I would care about one sentinel!" He asked cockily.

"Because," Sasori answered in his usual calm monotone, emanating control as he continued, "This one is your son."

Deidara was shocked, as he looked over his Danna's shoulder at the boy he held in his arm-lock. The boy was definitely younger than the others, but was he really the Gue clan leader's son?

Ishikawa answered this himself, as he stood stock still, shocked and suddenly alarmed, "How.. how did you know-?"

"You were watching him out of the corner of your eye." Sasori answered, "And he seemed to signal to you every few moments, watching you with obvious admiration. One could only assume he was a lover or a son. I think, for the sake of my own sanity, I wished to conclude it was the latter."

Ishikawa did not even register the insult in Sasori's words, instead filled suddenly with a great fear. "Release him!" He all but pleaded with the redheaded puppeteer, "I will grant you your pay, double as you asked, and you and your partner will walk free from these halls!"

Sasori nodded, solemnly, as he held one arm out for the bag which held his, now doubled, pay - never letting his kunai leave the neck of the younger boy.

The pay was quickly handed to him by the representative, who was no longer smiling, the redhead noted with satisfaction, and once it bag was given to Deidara and safely tucked into the blonde's cloak, the puppeteer released Ishikawa's son.

Rushing forward to his father, Ishikawa placed a hand on his son's shoulder. Sasori threw the katana, rather unceremoniously, onto the ground at the Gue clan leader's feet, before turning, his arm around Deidara protectively, and they walked out of the room.

Before they reached the doorway, Deidara made note to yell over his shoulder; "And I'm a boy, un!"

As soon as they left the estate, Deidara breathed a sigh of relief, almost disbelieving they had gotten out of their safely. It was then, as he looked to Sasori, that he noticed the puppet master was smirking happily, apparently having gotten what he wanted from the exchange.

Deidara laughed out loud then, as they walked back towards the village, and he heard Sasori laugh with him.

"Good work, Danna! I can't believe you even got us double pay!" The blonde praised.

Sasori nodded proudly, obviously also pleased with himself and enjoying Deidara's acknowledgement of his well-executed plan.

"Come on, brat," Sasori replied then, the smirk staying planted happily on his features as he told the boy in a light tone, "I think we should buy some dango on the way home."

_'Home...'_ Deidara thought, realising that was what the Akatsuki had become.

"Sure thing, Danna," He replied as the redhead walked beside him and a calmness settled between the two, "That sounds nice."

* * *

**A/N: Now, I consider that a fluffy ending to the chapter. But anyway! I hope you all enjoyed this installation, and I shall be back with more in a week or so! I hope you are all enjoying the story so far, as I am thoroughly enjoying writing it. **

**Also, for all that are interested, I currently have another fic going that some of you may appreciate; its called 'Companion of the Kazekage' and is a Gaara/Neji fic. Check it out if you like :) **

**Oh, and appease the gods of Nartuo fanfiction by pressing the pretty purple button below, would you?**

**-Emerald-**


	12. Bonded by Blood

**

* * *

**

Clay and Puppets

* * *

**Summery: In which, Sasori gains, through a string of seemingly unfortunate incidents, a new partner named Deidara. Reluctant to form any kind of friendship with the young Iwa missing-nin, Deidara seeks to get to know Sasori, while adjusting to his new life in the evil organisation of the Akatsuki.**

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed. Flammable.**

**A/N: I personally, love this chapter like a small child. It had been one that I was both dreading and looking forward to writing, and I am very pleased with how it has turned out. Although it is more angtsy than the last few chapters, as they have been quite light-hearted lately I believe, this chap is more emotional and meaningful. I hope you all enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12: Bonded by Blood

* * *

Deidara hummed happily as he walked beside the hunched figure of Hiruko, a bag of dango clutched firmly in one hand and a single dango stick held to his mouth as he chewed the pleasingly soft, sweet rice dumpling.

Having finished their first - and rather more eventful than planned - mission, Deidara had been looking forward to flying home to the Akatsuki hideout, but after retrieving his Chocobo from outside the gates of Kusagakure, Sasori had demanded they only fly to outside the area of the warehouse they had infiltrated, before walking the rest of the way. Deidara had huffed, of course, telling his Danna that he wanted to fly back, that it would be easier and quicker. Sasori had promptly replied that he would be travelling in Hiruko, and that they could attempt to fly with him in it, but he would most likely cause the bird to crash from his weight before they ever even got close to the hideout.

Deidara glanced at his Danna, who was still talking aloud about the mission they had finished, the points in which they could have done better, and when the blonde or he and been clumsy in their actions. Deidara was no longer listening very intently, however, instead he watched the puppet Sasori travelled in. Hiruko's crouched and bulky figure was menacing, and his long, poisonous scorpion tail was poised in an ever-present threat to any who might approach him. Deidara wondered idly why Sasori thought he required such an ultimate protection.

"-We should have double checked then." Sasori finished, Hiruko's eyes slanting to look up at the blonde as they walked, noticing immediately that the blonde was not listening, "Did you hear what I said, brat?"

Deidara snapped to attention at the sound of Sasori's suddenly agitated voice, but smiled easily, "Of course, Danna! Double check, un!" The blonde grinned.

Sasori sighed, but let it slide. Suddenly then, the puppet master remembered when Deidara had been fighting those sentinels at the warehouse, and he was reminded of the questions he had wanted to ask the blonde, now that he had seen his fighting style in action.

"Brat," Sasori said, gaining the blonde's attention, "When you were fighting those sentinels back in the warehouse."

Deidara nodded obligingly, remembering. "Un?"

"You were weakened briefly by the spectacle of your explosion you created, and hesitated to move, where in you were almost struck by your second opponent's spear." Sasori monotoned, outlining specifically where Deidara's fight had gone wrong, much to the blonde's surprise.

"Un..." Deidara murmured, taken a little off guard by Sasori's statement, "I was... watching the explosion, I guess, un."

Sasori looked at the blonde sharply then, and Deidara imagined that the real Sasori must be frowning at him. "You could have been killed in that moment. You lost sight of your battle, you almost seemed to be daydreaming!"

Deidara felt himself become defensive, "Look, Danna, you wouldn't understand, un!" he huffed at the redhead.

Sasori snorted, "I am responsible for you in the battlefield, brat." He scolded the blonde, "You must inform me of any aspects of your fighting that might induce bouts of weakness." He hesitated only slightly before adding, "Was it because of your eye?"

Deidara stiffened slightly as they walked, but the moment passed and he relaxed again before replying firmly, "No, Sasori-Danna, un."

"Then why?" Sasori demanded, "What could have thrown you off-track of your battle so suddenly?"

"It was..." Deidara muttered, his voice musing as he shrugged and replied simply, "Un, I was immersed in my art, Danna."

Sasori stopped walking suddenly at that. _'His... art?'_ "What do _you_ know about art, brat?"

Deidara bristled slightly, "I'm an artist, un." He told the redhead, something he had only ever really admitted to few people in his life.

Sasori was taken aback, "You are an artist?" he asked, and his tone was not malicious as he spoke, more contemplative and even, Deidara could tell, slightly approving.

"Un!" Deidara replied, smiling. "Why Danna? Do you like art?"

Sasori held a great deal of pride in his voice as he told the boy, beginning to walk again, "I too am an artist."

"Really, un?" Deidara asked excitedly, reflecting Sasori's also silent elation.

_'Who knew the brat actually had some culture to him?' _Sasori thought, feeling himself immediately pleased with his new partner, _'Perhaps he wont be such a nuisance, if he can hold an appreciation for something as essential as true art.'_

"Hn." Sasori replied to the blonde, "So what is your chosen art form, Deidara?" He asked, purposefully using the boy's name to show his appreciation of the blonde's common interest with him.

Deidara grinned, "My explosions, of course, Danna, un!" He announced enthusiastically, "The second the explosion booms in the air, un, leaving a star of light and white-hot noise, un!" The blonde's eyes sparkled in wonder as he explained his exhilaration to Sasori, "The knowledge that it's only exists for a few seconds, un, the most beautiful, most delicate thing in the world, and then it's gone, un, only a memory." Deidara nodded to himself happily, "That's my art, Danna, un."

Sasori felt himself frown, and his heartbeat quicken slightly. The way the blonde spoke of his supposed 'art' was in great appreciation, but it made Sasori's chest stiffen and his mind close off as unpleasant memories flooded his mind. He was profoundly disappointed, and his chest hurt slightly in indignation of the blonde's views.

"That is not art, idiotic brat." Sasori snarled at the blonde, quite to Deidara's surprise, "Art is everlasting! Not a moment in time, or a memory! Art is something that can always be seen, that always exists, like my puppets! A memory can be altered, perverted by the mind and the heart, but art is factual, my puppets are unchanging and eternal! Your explosions are nothing but chemistry." Sasori's breathing was erratic in his denial of the blonde's ideals.

Deidara was taken aback by Sasori's blatant discrediting of his art, and felt absolutely adamant. Deidara glared heatedly at the redhead through the bulky puppet, "That's bullshit, un! All your stupid puppets do is sit there or kill people!"

"Stop being a brat! You cannot argue with logic!" Sasori retorted.

Deidara seethed, further insulted with Sasori's treating him like a stupid child, "Yeah, well-" Deidara stuttered in his upset, "You look ugly in that puppet, un!"

Sasori frowned, but did not reply to this childish retort as they continued to walk in silence.

Little did the blonde know, that he had unknowingly stuck a deep chord within Sasori's heart, inciting memories and feelings that the redhead had long since thought forgotten.

* * *

By the time they had reached the wide green field which proceeded the entrance to the Akatsuki hideout, Deidara and Sasori had fallen into an uneasy silence. Having continued their argument on and off as they walked, one of them fitting in a resentful, "Wouldn't know art if it kicked you in you're giant wooden butt, un." or a scathing, "Stupid brat playing with clay and calling it _art_." 

Now they both felt distinctly regretful. Deidara was sorry he had called Sasori's puppets bullshit, as he really did hold an appreciation for the redhead's beautifully crafted wooden figures, even if they were not _true_ art. And Sasori regretted turning the conversation into a argument in the first place, after all, this had only been their first mission and it really didn't matter if the blonde didn't know what art was if he could use his explosives to the benefit of their partnership.

If Sasori really admitted it to himself, he knew that he had overreacted to the blonde's views, because of his own troubled past, which the blonde had unknowingly reminded him of.

Sighing, the redhead glanced a look at the blonde walking next to him. His one visible blue eye was downcast, and verged on sadness as he walked, his head lowered in upset.

Sasori halted his walking as they reached the large boulder which served as the entrance to the Akatsuki hideout. Then, as Deidara turned his gaze questioningly to his Danna, Sasori opened Hiruko, and stepped out, suddenly once again taller than the blonde. Stoic as ever, Sasori returned Hiruko's form back into it's summoning scroll, stashing the scroll in his cloak as he turned to the boulder entrance.

The puppet master's hand hesitated as it rose to touch the boulder, hovering in front of it.

Deidara was quiet. Too quiet. Usually by now, the blonde would be telling Sasori all about how excited he was to come home, or something or other of the sort. And suddenly, that was it for Sasori. He couldn't handle the blondes silent upset a moment longer. He turned to the boy determinedly.

Deidara looked back at Sasori questioningly, wondering why the puppeteer didn't simply open the door and be rid of him. Instead, Sasori frowned as he spoke, eyes averted from the blonde's;

"Brat, I'm..." Sasori hesitated, finding he couldn't voice his thoughts, didn't have the words to express how it wasn't really_ Deidara_ that had made him angry, more the _idea_ the brat had expressed which had made him think of unhappy memories and lash out.

Fortunately for the redhead though, Deidara interrupted anything he might have said.

"It's ok, Danna." The blonde replied quietly, "Me too." And as Sasori's eyes locked with Deidara's bright blue, he saw that the blonde was smiling at him once again. Apparently, even though Sasori had not necessarily voiced his apology, it was the thought that counted, and Deidara understood that.

Deidara understood _him_.

"Hn." Sasori voiced, smiling slightly in response, a mere quirk of his lips. Deidara and he then broke eye contact, as Sasori lay his hand on the boulder in front of them and the rock began to shift away.

Once inside the hideout, they were surprised to find no one was sitting in the kitchen or the lounge room, and they couldn't hear anyone talking in any of the rooms at all. It was deserted.

Immediately, Sasori's assumption became that everyone must be away on missions. But no; as far as he had known Deidara and he had been the only ones with a mission that week, and it was very unlikely they had all been suddenly sent on emergency missions. Besides, if it had been something so pressing as to require the whole lot of them, Deidara and Sasori would have been retrieved from their mission as well.

"Where is everyone, un?" Deidara asked, looking to Sasori for an answer, assuming the redhead would know what was going on.

"I have no idea." The redhead replied evenly, though his own confusion showed in his tone, as he led them down the hall towards the Akatsuki member's rooms.

Walking along the darkened hall, Sasori noticed that none of the doors had any of the familiar noises behind them either, meaning they must be empty. _'Where on earth is everyone?'_ He wondered. It wasn't at all like them to up and go without any missions scheduled. Besides, they all liked to have someone here when they returned from a mission, if simply to avoid instances like this where someone might become worried or confused, and they all generally respected that. Sasori couldn't even remember the last time he had come home and no one had been here.

Reaching the door to their room, Deidara put a hand on the doorknob, ready to open it when Sasori noticed something and told him; "Wait."

There, on the wood of their door, just below the doorknob, was a note neither of them had noticed at first. Taking the note off of the door where it had been held in place by a kunai, Sasori found Zetsu's messy scrawl decorated the page with a short message;

_'Sir Leaders chambers, come immediately.'_

Deidara looked at the message questioningly, "What does that mean, un?"

Sasori was slightly surprised he hadn't remembered, _'Of course!' _He thought, a slight relief filling him now that he knew where everyone must be, and what was happening.

"Come on, brat," He simply replied, pulling the door to the room open himself and ushering the blonde in quickly, a smile playing at his lips that confused Deidara.

"What's going on, Danna?" Deidara asked, while Sasori quickly emptied his cloak of his summoning scrolls that he usually carried, taking off his travelling bag and kunai pouches while Deidara watched in surprise, wondering what Sasori was preparing himself for.

"Come on!" Sasori told the blonde, "Take off your clay pouch and anything else you may be carrying. Here, give me the pay." He held out his hand for the money they had received on the mission.

Deidara handed the puppet master the large bag which held their pay, hurriedly taking of his clay bag and kunai pouches.

"Where is your headband?" Sasori asked then, a smirk still on his features.

"Un," Deidara adjusted the head band so it was on his head again, as he had kept it in his pocket during their mission.

"Good," Sasori approved, nodding, as he then knelt next to his bed, retrieving something from the depths of his own bedside table.

When he stood again, Deidara saw the redhead held his own headband, which the blonde had never seen before. It was immediately obvious that Sasori never wore his headband, as he seemed to look at it forlornly, before he tied it around his neck. Deidara gazed at it in surprise, this little part of Sasori's past, which had been hidden and had now, for no reason Deidara was aware of, been revealed.

And there, with a deep and meaningful scratch through the very centre of the old and forgotten headband, was a small piece of information that would forever cement itself in Deidara's perception of his Danna. A symbol, given to the ninja of Sunagakure. Sasori was from Suna.

Deidara couldn't help but stare, and Sasori seemed at accept this as he turned to the blonde. He knew they had to move though, he had to get the blonde to Sir Leader's chambers immediately. Taking the blonde's arm, he steered the boy out of the room as Deidara's eyes locked with his again.

"What's going on, Danna, un?" He asked in wonderment, clearly confused as to why they had to wear their headbands and, he realised as they walked, go to the fearful Sir Leader's chambers.

"It's all right, brat." Sasori told him, easing the blonde's worried thoughts, he turned to the boy and surprised him by giving him a full smile. "Today is a special day in the Akatsuki."

Deidara smiled back hesitantly, wondering what was so 'special' about today, and felt marginally more relaxed, if only for the fact that Sasori was with him as they entered the black door they knew led to the drafty hall of Sir Leader's room.

When they reached the door to the chambers of their leader, Sasori placed his hand on the deep wood of the entrance. This was it, he knew. The defining moment in Deidara's entrance to the Akatsuki. He turned to the blonde who looked at him questioningly, somehow seeming incredibly innocent in his ignorance of the situation as he gazed up at his Danna.

"Are we going in, un?" He asked, and Sasori's smirk widened a fraction.

"Prepare yourself, brat." The puppeteer responded, though his tone was warm and his smile comforting, "This is your ceremony."

Deidara's eyes widened, as the puppet master swung the door to Sir Leader's chamber open, and the sight that greeted them was both nostalgic for Sasori, and profoundly surprising for Deidara.

There, inside the chamber, was everyone, waiting. The cold spot in which Sir Leader usually sat was so longer there, instead the room was filled with more light than it ever usually had. The room proved to be circular, as fire torches lined the walls, burning fiercely in the deep darkness of the room which was now lifted. Every member was there, standing along the perimeter of the room around the walls.

As Sasori led Deidara inside and closed the heavy wooden doors behind them again, Deidara saw Kisame grinning at him from his left, and the stoic Itachi standing a short distance from him. Hidan was the closest on the blonde's right, although there was a large gap between them where Sasori immediately came to stand. Kakuzu was standing between his partner and Zetsu, and between Zetsu and Tobi was Sir Leader, his figure dominating the large circular room.

Deidara stood, slightly fearfully, at the door, while the occupants of the room formed a large circle before him. Sir Leader stepped forward, being directly opposite the circle from Deidara, and came to stand in the middle of the large circular room. Then, silently with his hand, he beckoned Deidara forward.

"Come, Deidara," Sir Leader's cruel drawl accentuated his name, like he enjoyed emphasising Deidara's fear, "Come here to me."

Deidara's pulse quickened and his heart pounded in his chest as he fearfully gazed at Leader. He was confused, and a little frightened. Turning slightly, he looked to Sasori for conformation that it was all right.

Sasori nodded calmly at him, his gaze almost comforting as he watched the blonde.

Deidara took the puppet master's silent approval, and let his gaze fix on the dark and menacing figure of Sir Leader again, before walking slowly forward.

Coming to stand directly in front of Leader, about five meters away, it occurred to Deidara that he was afraid to see the man up close. It appeared that this was an acceptable distance though, as Sir Leader seemed pleased and did not ask him to come any closer.

"No doubt, you do not understand why we have gathered here." Sir Leader's tone was distinctly amused as he voiced Deidara's confusion.

The blonde nodded hesitantly, and in that moment, Deidara was sure that if he could see the features of the man's face beyond those burning red eyes, he would see Sir Leader smirking at him.

The organisation leader widely opened his arms, a welcoming gesture, "You have completed your first mission with your partner." He told the boy, his voice never ceasing to sound unreasonably cruel and bloodthirsty, though it was also evident the man was pleased, "You have survived this mission and completed it successfully."

"Our pay," Sasori intoned, having waited respectfully until the mission was mentioned to speak, "Has been retrieved, and a mission report will be filed."

Sir Leader nodded, his figure dark as his eyes flickered from Sasori back to Deidara, "That is acceptable." He assured the puppet master, who fell silent once again.

Deidara bowed his head as Sir Leader gazed at him.

"You have done well, Deidara." The feared leader told the boy. Deidara was slightly surprised to receive praise, but he had by now figured out why he had been called there. "It is time for you to formally enter the Akatsuki."

At these words a new excitement seemed to wash over the members surrounding the room. Despite the usually depressing aura of Sir Leader's chamber, Kisame was grinning, Itachi seemed to look interested for once, Hidan was swearing in his enthusiasm, Kakuzu was nodding his head in approval, Zetsu was refraining Tobi, and even Sasori seemed genuinely pleased.

Deidara was slightly surprised by the general reaction of the Akatsuki members. It seemed, a new member was cause for excitement to them all.

"You will complete the ceremony to show your allegiance to the Akatsuki," Sir Leader told the blonde, "And become a part of us."

Deidara nodded meaningfully. It occurred to him in that moment, how much he wanted to be in Akatsuki. It was no longer a fact of escaping his life in Iwa, of having somewhere to stay and survive. Over the mere weeks he had been here, Deidara had found more of a home in the dark caves of Akatsuki than he had anywhere else in his entire life. And furthermore, he had come to appreciate the people here, especially his Danna, whom he now found himself reflecting apon with such an affection that he was almost confused by the emotion within himself.

His eyes shining with appreciation, with want of what he was being offered, Deidara finally made eye contact with Sir Leader, and nodded firmly.

"I will do it, un." He announced, and the general uproar of his soon-to-be fellow members was startling; suddenly they were talking loudly to each other, and some yelled things to Deidara to encourage him.

The blonde had never felt so welcomed.

Sir Leader stepped forward then, coming closer to Deidara, though the blonde found himself no longer scared with the cheering and excited talking of the other Akatsuki members surrounding him.

The dark figure held out a kunai to him, which the blonde readily took, feeling the heavy metal in his hand.

"First, you must prove you're allegiance to Akatsuki by discrediting your previous ties to your birth village." Sir Leader told him, and Deidara immediately knew what he meant. He wanted him to scratch his headband, like the rest of them had. To shame his home country.

Deidara took his headband off of his forehead, holding it in his hand meaningfully as he gazed at it, knowing this would be the last time he would see it whole. Then, mustering up all his hatred for the life he had led in Iwagakure, for how the people had treated him, for all that had been wrong with his life; his slashed the metal with a cruel blow, sparks flying from the force.

The room erupted again into brief celebration, as they cheered, yelling enthusiastically.

"Good." Sir Leader spoke again then, seeming pleased, "Now, hold out your hand."

All went silent again, listening with an excitable air, as Deidara complied and held his hand out in front of him, offing it to Sir Leader.

The dark figure before the boy was quick as a flash, as he brought the kunai down to slice along the boy's pale hand.

Deidara gave a short shout of pain and surprise, his other hand coming to hold his now injured hand where it was sliced, just below his palm-mouth.

"Come forward." Sir Leader announced then, and Deidara knew from the way he had spoken that he had not been talking to him. This proved right, as the members around the room suddenly starting walking towards Deidara, surrounding him as the circle they formed became smaller and smaller.

He would have been scared by the seemingly intimidating act, Deidara thought, if it weren't for the almost warm way in which they looked at him, as though this were a fond moment.

"Your blood is our blood now." Sir Leader told Deidara, his voice holding a finality to it that was somehow not cold, but decisive.

Then, to Deidara's slight surprise - as he jumped at the contact - Kisame, who was directly to his left now, had taken hold of his injured hand. Deidara looked up questioningly at the shark-man, who simply grinned at him in his usual friendly manner, as though this were no more strange an occurrence than any other in the Akatsuki. Slowly then, the blue man eased Deidara's hand out of his grasp, bringing it towards himself.

To Deidara's shock, the blue man pressed his own blue hand to Deidara's injured one, the blue skin pressed against his gash and immediately becoming covered in some of Deidara's blood. It struck Deidara suddenly that this was a rather intimate act, like he were forming a blood bond. His eyes met Kisame's, who smiled easily, and Deidara found himself smiling hesitantly back.

"We are brothers, now." The shark-man told him, and Deidara was surprised by the statement, but nodded obligingly, knowing it somehow to be true.

Kisame released his hand then, and the blonde was surprised to feel it suddenly clutched by Itachi, whom he had seen only once and never spoken to. The raven-haired Uchiha's gaze was as cold as ever, but he looked at the blonde sincerely as he pressed his hand to Deidara's injured. Their hands were almost exactly the same size, Deidara noted with mild fascination, as the man voiced the same statement quietly;

"We are now brothers."

Deidara nodded once again, their gazes holding for an almost profound moment, before his hand was dropped again and picked up once again by another member, this time Zetsu.

It was his white side which spoke and held his hand, as though his black side wanted nothing to do with the proceedings, "We are brothers." The plant-man announced.

Next it was Tobi, who was just about ready to piss himself from excitement, obviously physically restraining himself from embracing the blonde as he held his hand injured hand for a moment, letting the blood cover his hand before he yelled excitedly, "We're brothers now, Deidara-sempai!"

Then it was Kakuzu who took his hand, skipping Sir Leader, Deidara noticed. The money-obsessed man was quick in his motions, though he correctly carried out the procedure. "We are brothers." His rough voice told the blonde firmly.

Hidan's grip was hard as he then took Deidara's injured hand, and Deidara had to stop himself from grunting in pain as the silver-haired man squeezed his hand, seeming to enjoy the slow oozing of blood from the blonde's wound. "We're fucking brothers now!" He announced enthusiastically, grinning.

Deidara felt his heart beat speed up, as he then turned to Sasori. The redhead's eyes were bright in the torch-lite room, a deep red-brown and suddenly intense as his eyes locked fiercely with Deidara's bright blue. The puppet master was momentarily blown away by the sight of Deidara, standing in front of him, his long blonde hair shining in the firelight, and his one visible blue eye wide while he gazed at his Danna.

Sasori's hand was soft and warm as he took Deidara's, pressing their palms together so that he felt the boy's blood cover his own, and they were suddenly locked in an intense moment. Boldly then, before Deidara had time to rethink the action as the entire Akatsuki stared at the new partners, the blonde laced his fingers with Sasori's.

There was a distinct silence, as the redhead was slightly shocked by the action, but felt his own fingers grip Deidara's in the intimate gesture. It was a moment they would both remember for the rest of their days, as their eye-contact was unwavering, and Sasori knew - with a sudden clarity and a burst of warmth in his chest - that he cared deeply for Deidara.

"Brothers." Sasori announced simply, his voice barely a whisper, as Deidara nodded meaningfully.

There was a silence then, as their hands came apart, and their eyes remained locked. The blood between them all was pure now, and Sir Leader was pleased.

It was the Leader's dark voice which then announced to Deidara;

"You must remember that from this day on, you are bound by blood to this organisation. We are your family."

Deidara looked at the men standing around him, and felt his heart constrict with emotion. He was home.

"You are a member of Akatsuki."

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you all enjoyed that. So now, after being partners with Deidara for a month or so, Sasori has found himself forming a unique bond with our favorite blonde! Will this turn into love? Well, if this fic is any bloody good it will. And they've had the art conversation! I had to work it in, and you'll be hearing more of that. So, you can look forward to many an angsty and fluffy moment to come, and the next chap will be quite eventful, you will find.**

**So, until the next update! May the gods of yaoi bless your stories!**

**-Emerald-**


	13. Secrets of a Partnership

**

* * *

**

Clay and Puppets

* * *

**Summery: In which, Sasori gains, through a string of seemingly unfortunate incidents, a new partner named Deidara. Reluctant to form any kind of friendship with the young Iwa missing-nin, Deidara seeks to get to know Sasori, while adjusting to his new life in the evil organisation of the Akatsuki.**

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed. Flammable.**

**A/N: Just something I have to address: a**** few reviewers have told me they have become confused over Deidara's age, and believe he is acting like a small child. The only thing I can say to that, is that I characterise Deidara as being the happy-go-lucky and innocent character of the Akatsuki, second only to Tobi, despite his age of sixteen. Also, Sasori refers to Deidara as a kid, simply because 16 is still a young age, and Sasori is quite a bit older. I will try to portray him as more mature in the continuing chapters, but he is simply going to be a major uke in this, so I apologise for any that find this not to their taste.**

**Anyway, sorry, just had to address that. Please don't get the wrong idea though, I have not been flamed in any sense, and I hold no ill regard to those who have expressed their opinion that Deidara is acting too young, in fact I encourage such critizism, I simply have to justify my position as the author of the story. Please continue to enjoy the fic, and I hope you all like this new chapter.**

**Thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Secrets of a Partnership**

**- The Emergency Mission -

* * *

**

Deidara was grinning, he couldn't help it. How could he not be happy and giddy? He had just finished his official entrance ceremony into the Akatsuki, after all.

Walking back from the dark and gloomy halls of Sir Leader's chambers, the blonde boy was filled with a new appreciation for the organisation he now belonged to. He had found a home here, he knew now - and a family, as it turned out. The blood bond between the members had itself come as a great surprise to Deidara, though now that he thought about it, it explained how close the Akatsuki really were to each other. When Deidara had first entered the Akatsuki, it had surprised him how they interacted - talking and laughing, cooking and eating at the table together. As a whole, an insider could really say that the Akatsuki did function rather like a family.

And now, Deidara was the new member of the family.

Smiling happily, the ex Iwa-nin continued to admire his right hand - newly bandaged after the cut he suffered for the blood bond - and more accurately, his right index finger. Residing there, where before there had been nothing, was the object Sir Leader had slipped onto his hand; a ring. The ring had actually been forged specifically for him, as he was told, since Sir Leader had decided he would become a member, and which supposedly stood for him. As it turned out, each member had their own unique ring, which they each wore on a different finger. No two rings where the same, or worn in the same position as any other member's.

_Seiryu_, The Azure Dragon, was the name of Deidara's ring. Also - much to the blonde's interest - in being given his ring, he had been informed of Sasori's; for the simple significance that he was his partner. He had learned that Sasori's was _gyokunyo_, The Virgin, which the puppeteer wore on his left thumb.

Glancing over at his partner, Deidara took careful note of the bright red ring on Sasori's thumb, the kanji proudly proclaiming the name of his representative ornament. Sasori had been smiling himself earlier, and Deidara was elated by the fact that the redhead had been somewhat excited for his ceremony, but now they were both exhausted. They had just gotten back from their mission today, and then had been hurriedly dragged off to participate in the ceremony. Now they both just wanted to go back to their room and sleep.

It was late, nearly midnight, but Kisame was still up in the kitchen as they walked though it.

Sasori smirked slightly as he told the shark-man, pointing to the house rules board stuck on the wall, "Rule no.2, Kisame."

The blue man glared light-heartedly at the smirking puppeteer, but simply shrugged and replied, "I'll clean up. Really."

Deidara smiled and shook his head, but before he and his partner were finally able to go to bed, Kisame called after them;

"Hey, you two should really eat somethin' before you go ta' bed! You only just got back from a mission, so aren't ya' hungry?" The shark-man gestured invitingly towards the kitchen.

Sasori looked over at Deidara for conformation, who simply yawned in reply, before the redhead turned back to Kisame and told him; "We're just tired. We're going straight to bed, there will be plenty of time to eat in the morning."

Kisame shrugged, "Whatever does it for ya'." He replied, giving a short wave goodnight, as they turned on their heels and left for the comforts of their nice warm beds.

Apon entering their room, they both moved automatically, simply changing their clothes in the bathroom, each having a quick shower, before they climbed into their respective beds.

Pulling the covers up around himself, Deidara felt an immediate appreciation for the familiarity of his bed, having had to sleep in a hotel room the night previously, he was glad to be back home, ready to rest and wake up tomorrow to start a new day.

Sasori's voice was quiet, monotone and calm as it always was, as it washed over Deidara;

"Enishi."

And the lights went out.

* * *

"Dei, wake up." 

_'Who was that? Ah, a voice. Why are they talking to me? Do I know them?'_

"Deidara, you have to get up."

_'I don't want to though... I just want to sleep.'_

"Brat! Wake up!"

At the sound of his Danna's suddenly dominating voice, Deidara shot up in bed, eyes wide and confused as he awoke to the presence of what appeared to be three figures standing in he and Sasori's room, which he could barely make out in the darkness. It was still night.

Then suddenly, someone turned the light in the room on again, and Deidara could see everyone properly.

Looking up in front of him, he found the person who had originally attempted to wake him up. The tall figure of Kisame stood over him, his eyes bright and imploring, as he tried to rouse Deidara.

"Dei, you gotta' get up." The shark-man told him, his voice sounding urgent.

Sasori sat on his bed on the other side of the room, rubbing his eyes tiredly, as it was apparent he too had just been woken by Itachi, who stood next to his bed as Kisame did Deidara's.

"What's going on, un?" The blonde asked the general room.

"Emergency mission." Itachi answered, to Deidara's slight surprise. The Uchiha had never spoken to him before, and, he realised, this was the first time he had seen the Uchiha since he had been brought to Akatsuki. But, with a sudden clarity and remembrance of the night before, he supposed it was different now that he had performed the blood bond.

Sasori sighed deeply, standing up from where he had sat on his bed, and quickly going over to his draws to take out some clothing, retrieving his Akatsuki cloak from where he had draped it over a chair, before walking towards the bathroom door.

"We need to get ready to leave, brat." Sasori informed Deidara, his voice firm as he then enforced this by commanding him; "Get up and get your clothing, prepare anything you need to take. We leave in ten minutes."

Deidara felt flustered and confused, as the bathroom door shut and Kisame and Itachi both took a seat on Sasori's bed, waiting for the other two to get ready. It was apparent that they needed to leave immediately.

When Sasori had finished and Deidara too had changed and gathered his things together, almost forgetting his shinobi sandals before Itachi - much to Deidara's embarrassment - had pointed out that they wouldn't get very far if Deidara had no shoes.

Once they left Sasori and Deidara's room, they found it was deadly quiet out in the halls of the hideout, as everyone was fast asleep at the late hour. The four that were to depart did not talk as they made their way out of the main chambers, and then finally out of the cave entrance to the Akatsuki hideout altogether.

Standing outside, it became evident that it must be about three am in the morning, for it was still pitch dark as it had been when they had all gone to bed, and it would be an hour yet before the morning sun would begin to creep its yellow light over the horizon.

"Where are we headed?" Sasori asked, a formality before they headed off in any one direction through the surrounding field and proceeding forest.

"Kumogakure." Itachi replied, Kisame giving his usual grin as an approval of what his partner had informed them.

Sasori simply nodded, then looked quickly over to Deidara as though he were making sure the blonde also understood, before they all took off into the field, coming to the edge of the forest where they began leaping through the trees at a fast speed.

"What is the mission? We haven't had an emergency departure for quite some time." Sasori asked casually, though his speed betrayed how seriously he really took the mission to be. Emergency missions weren't named that for the fun of it, after all.

Deidara too, putting effort into keeping up with the other three ninja, listened intently for Itachi's answer.

There was a slight pause before the Uchiha replied, one that Deidara would later come to associate with Itachi as his usual speech pattern, as though the man always had to phrase what he was going to say carefully, perhaps to avoid offending, or revealing too much of his own thoughts.

"This is a seek and capture." Itachi replied eventually, his voice monotone and contemplative in the darkness as they sped through the trees, "A man the Akatsuki has been watching since the assassination of that spy in Amegakure, is on the move. He is travelling towards Kumogakure. We must intercept and defeat him, to take him back with us."

Deidara was slightly surprised, "Do we do that often, un?" He asked, not knowing the Akatsuki performed missions such as captures.

"No." Sasori replied to him, his eyes forward as he leaped alongside the blonde, his voice slightly strained, "That is why this is an emergency mission, we have only just gotten word of his movement, so we must capture the assailant immediately, before he reaches the sanctuary of Kumogakure where he will likely have back-up."

Deidara nodded, though he knew Sasori nor any of the others would have been able to see it. Was it just him, or did Sasori seem strangely distant at the moment? He hadn't looked at Deidara once since he had gotten up, though he had looked briefly towards him before they took off, the redheaded puppeteer seemed almost unhappy. Perhaps he was still just tired from the mission they had come back from yesterday? Deidara wondered.

"We'll have to be fast," Kisame continued his partner's dialogue, his voice decidedly more casual, "'Cause we only have two days. We'll have to travel at night, and sleep when the sun comes up in a few hours."

Deidara felt relieved at that small piece of information, for even though they had only been travelling for all of twenty minutes, he could feel his bone-deep exhaustion from the night before still present after his poor three hours of sleep. No doubt, Sasori was every bit as tired at he was, he thought.

After another hour and a half of travelling, the sun was well on its way climbing up over the mountains that could be seen surrounding the horizon, weakly lightly the sky in the early morning. The four missing-nins had now stopped travelling in the trees, as the forest area had now opened up into wider expanses of greenery, and the gaps between the branches had become too large to leap the distance from above, they now travelled on foot, making their way to Kumogakure, which was still a full day's travel away.

As they were walking at a slower pace now, having made good time when they had travelled in the dark, they all looked forward to stopping within the next two to three hours and resting at a hotel for the day. By now, Deidara distinctly regretted not listening to Kisame the night before and eating something before going to bed, as he had now not eaten since the morning of the day before, and was starving.

Eventually, they reached a small shinobi work township, known to be small areas inhabited by few working families which were set up for the convenience of travelling ninja. Situated every few miles, travellers would often come apon these, and shinobi often made a point of stopping at them in their travels if they were migrating from village to village.

Having come apon one of these, Deidara wondered if they were going to walk through it or go around to avoid seeing any people. Usually, these small townships would have no idea of the dangers of any hot-shot organisations such as the Akatsuki, the locals having basically no knowledge of the Bingo Book whatsoever and preferring it that way, and so the four knew they had the option of entering if they chose.

Then, upon noticing through his still-present eye-scope, which Deidara had not thought to remove since his mission the day before, the blonde spotted a food stall only but a few meters inside the entrance to the township, and heard his stomach grumble in need. He couldn't stay silent any longer, Deidara decided, and boldly grabbed Sasori's arm.

Sasori immediately became aware of the blonde's need of his attention, and turned to see the boy's one visible bright blue eye wide with pleading.

"Sasori-no-Danna, un," The blonde started respectfully, his voice holding an apologetic tone, "I'm really hungry, un, can we stop?"

The puppet master seemed to avoid his gaze for a moment, as though unsure of himself, before he nodded. Stopping his walking, bringing the blonde to a halt next to him, Sasori looked over to Itachi and Kisame, who immediately noticed their ceasing footsteps and turned to the other two partners questioningly.

"Deidara and I are hungry." Sasori informed them, "We should stop in this township, then move on to the closest hotel, where we will rest."

Itachi nodded approvingly, while Kisame grinned wide, "Sure thing, Sasori. Come on, Dei."

Deidara nodded in reply, as they all turned and walked towards the small township.

Letting his hand stray to brush against Sasori's arm again, the blonde waited until the puppet master was looking at him again before he smiled appreciatively, showing his gratitude that the man had not revealed it was only Deidara who was hungry.

Sasori nodded hesitantly in reply, and quickly averted his gaze back to the township they headed towards.

When they walked into the township, they found they were quite well ignored, obviously going unrecognised as they had expected by all locals and other visiting shinobi. Deidara was the one to walk the quickest, almost running over to the stall he had seen from outside, and squealing in delight as he found they sold two of his favorites; ramen and miso soup.

"One miso soup and one ramen, please, un!" Deidara exclaimed to the stall-keeper, having made his decision to get some soup for himself and ramen for Sasori. The young lady smiled warmly at Deidara's enthusiasm towards the food, noting to herself that the young man was quite good-looking, if a bit feminine, and that he must be around her age.

"Of course, sir. Coming right up!" She told him cheerfully, immediately preparing his food for him as the blonde went to reach into his cloak, before realising he had no money.

Deidara frowned, then looked over at Sasori who was looking around himself, seeming to scan the area with curiosity. Deidara thought that the puppeteer looked momentarily quite innocent, before he smiled to himself, then yelled out;

"Hey, Danna!" Sasori looked over to the blonde, and after a moment, began walking towards him.

"What is it?" Sasori asked, eyeing the stall Deidara was ordering from, and the young lady behind it who seemed to be sneaking glances at the blonde every few seconds. He glared at her.

"I need money, Danna, un," Deidara told him, and Sasori realised that the blonde hadn't been given any of his own money yet. He made a note to sort that out with Kakuzu when they got back to the hideout.

"Hn." The puppet master reached into his own robes and produced a small pouch he carried his finances in, taking out a few coins which he then handed to his blonde partner.

Deidara grinned widely at Sasori as the puppeteer handed him the money, "Thanks, Danna!" The boy felt his excitement grow as he turned to the smiling young lady and handed her the money, reaching out to take his food at the same time.

The woman's hand didn't release the food though, and Deidara stood confused for a moment, his hands close to hers as she leaned closer to him, giving a quickly anxious glance at Sasori as though she wished he wasn't there, before she spoke;

"I was wondering, I know we've only just met, but are you doing anything tonight?" Her tone was soft as she fluttered her eyelashes at Deidara, obviously thinking the action to be seducing the blonde, while Deidara was in fact only further confused.

"Doing something tonight?" Deidara asked in confusion, not understanding her meaning, as she simply nodded. He was about to ask what she meant by that, before he felt something incredibly surprising.

An arm, around his waist. And not just any arm, Sasori's arm.

"He's busy." Sasori's deep monotone voice told the girl condescendingly, as he allowed his arm to drape around Deidara's slim waist meaningfully, pulling the blonde a little closer to him protectively as he spoke.

Deidara was truly confused now, "Un?" He asked, as he looked down at Sasori's arm wrapped almost possessively around him, wondering why on earth the puppet master was doing that, and furthermore, what he and girl were talking about. Of course, the blonde merely assumed Sasori was informing the girl that he had a mission on tonight, and that they had to get going.

The girl seemed to take this news rather poorly though, as her face filled with surprise and embarrassment, his cheeks flushing red as she averted her eyes from Sasori's scathing glare.

"Oh, of course! I'm sorry, sirs! Please, have a good day!" She replied quickly, her tone high-pitched.

Sasori did not reply, simply telling Deidara; "Come on, brat." Before steering himself and the blonde away from the stall and over to the undercover table where Itachi and Kisame were sitting and talking. He let his arm drop from the blonde's waist as they approached the other two.

Sitting down, Deidara felt a light pink on his cheeks from the contact with Sasori, but sat down and immediately began digging into his food, passing Sasori the ramen he had bought him.

"Hey, Dei," Kisame spoke up then, noticing the blonde's slight embarrassment, "What happened? Why are you blushing?"

Deidara looked up in slight surprise of Kisame's mentioning it, though anything he would have said was immediately interrupted by Sasori.

"The stall girl was coming on to him." The puppet master replied, his voice carefully concealing his resentment towards the young lady, his tone casual.

Deidara's eyes were wide as he looked over at Sasori, "She was not, un!" He yelled in embarrassment, his cheeks reddening further, as he added, "Was she, un?" He had no idea.

Kisame burst out laughing though, "Really?" He asked, grinning wide in his amusement, "Ah, your too irresistible, Dei-chan!" he laughed heartily, leaning across the table to pinch the blonde's red cheek jokingly.

Deidara glared at the blue-skinned man, slapping his large hand away as he continued laughing, and promptly growling at him, "Shut up, Kisame."

Itachi, too, seemed greatly amused with Deidara's reaction and his partner's jesting. While Sasori merely played with his food, trying to seem disinterested with the entire conversation.

Then, something seemed to gain Kisame's attention. He looked back to his partner, a somehow softer smile now on his face, as he took hold of the smaller man's thin wrist lightly.

"Ne, Itachi-san, would you like some dango?" Kisame asked politely, gesturing towards the stall he saw some distance away that sold sticks of the sweet dumplings.

Itachi looked over to the stall, not having noticed it before, and smiled lightly as he nodded.

Kisame grinned again as he then stood up and made his way away from the table, over to the stall to get some of the treat for his partner. Itachi smiled to himself as he watched his partner purchase the dango for them; Kisame knew it was Itachi's favorite food.

Deidara watched the exchange between the partners questioningly, wondering at the change of attitude they held towards each other.

When Kisame returned, they were ready to go find a hotel. Deidara and Sasori were finished eating, the blonde in a decidedly better mood now that his hunger was sated, and they took off from the table they had sat at to go looking for the nearest inn.

Itachi took his dango stick from Kisame, smiling up his large blue partner to show his gratitude, as they walked on. The sun was high in the sky by now, and the four shinobi were all tired from the already eventful night before. Wanting to find their hotel room quickly, they checked into the first one they saw, not giving much thought to the security of it. They were in a township, after all, and they would not come under any threat here. Another beauty about stopping in a township, they all thought as they made their way up to their rooms after the no-hassle exchange of money for a key, was that they didn't have to register under fake names to get in.

They ordered two rooms, one for each set of partners, as was practical, and as they departed from each other Itachi organised with Sasori that they should meet at 6:30 pm to begin moving again, that way they could keep up good time, with time to spare if there should be any accidents. Sasori recognised the Uchiha's precaution with having extra time as the man's way of easing any concern Sasori may have for his inexperienced partner getting hurt, and the puppeteer was grateful.

When they had entered their room, Deidara had crashed, wanting nothing more than to sleep. And it was now, in the silence, that Sasori let himself feel the turmoil he had been suffering from all day.

Last night had been meaningful, as all Akatsuki entrance ceremonies were, and Sasori was elated with the cementing of Deidara's being a member of the Akatsuki. At first, the puppeteer had accredited his happiness to the fact that he was glad he finally had a permanent partner again, or perhaps the fact that this partner at least seemed to be a cohesive match for him, or even that the boy respected him and considered the redheaded puppeteer his Danna.

Yet, as the night wore on, Sasori found himself feeling something else. A feeling that had only surfaced to the point of recognition before they had gone on their first mission, that day he had watched Deidara walking around in the lake hidden in the forests outside the hideout, when he had been collecting clay. That same excitement had made itself known last night, when Deidara had stood before him, the blonde's hand placed against his, their fingers interlaced. And suddenly, with a profound clarity, Sasori had known.

He cared about Deidara. More than he ever had for anyone in his entire life. In fact, Sasori had long ago convinced himself that he _couldn't_ care for anyone in the way that he now found himself caring for Deidara. He was scared. More than scared, he was downright terrified. What did this mean? Why was he feeling this way? It couldn't be a good thing. And he, Deidara, wouldn't he find this all so wrong? Surely, he would be disgusted by Sasori, should the man make his affection known. After all, Sasori was supposed to be the boy's partner, his Danna, and the redhead found himself taking this position very seriously.

No, right now he could not even look at the blonde, hence the reason he had been avoiding eye contact with the boy all day. If he did, maybe his feelings would show through. And he couldn't take that chance. He didn't know what he felt, if it was the affection one felt for someone that would be considered a friend, or even a sibling, or (he felt his fear grow at the very thought) perhaps _more _than a friend or sibling, but he didn't want to know. He had to squash this, whatever it was, before it had time to grow into something else. Before it could crush _them_.

Closing all the blinds to their room, Sasori settled down in the bed left for him in the hotel room, and fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

"'Tachi..." Kisame whined, arms and legs spread out on his bed as though he had just dropped himself there in exasperation. 

Itachi sighed, "Give me a_ minute_, Kisame." He called through the open bathroom door, wishing his partner would stop complaining.

The running tap was soothing to the Uchiha, as he cupped his hands and brought the cool water up to wash his face, rubbing his tired eyes. After his few weeks off after the mission when they retrieved the scroll of Iwagakure (and Deidara), Itachi's eyes had healed for the most part, but he found them still becoming sore when he became tired. He opened his eyes and examined himself in the mirror, telling himself that he could complete this mission without using his eyes, before he walked into the room he was sharing with Kisame.

He came to stand next to the where the blue man lay, taking off his kunai pouches and cloak.

"Took you long enough." Kisame mumbled tiredly, looking up at his partner with slight concern on his face.

Itachi gazed back at him calmly, "Do not worry, Kisame." He told him firmly, "I am fine."

Kisame held his gaze for moment longer, before he let it go, smiling easily up at his smaller partner. "If you say so, 'Tachi."

The blue man then reached out an arm, wrapping it gently around the waist of the Uchiha, and pulling the smaller man down to where he lay on the bed.

Itachi followed Kisame's lead, letting himself be pulled down to lay next to the larger blue man. Sighing contentedly, the raven-haired man tucked his head under his partners chin as he settled himself comfortably against the other man's chest. Kisame let his arms wrap around the Uchiha, pulling him closer against him as they did every night when they slept.

"Tomorrow," Itachi spoke softly before letting himself fall asleep, "You're buying me more dango before we leave."

Kisame grinned lightly, closing his eyes. "Sure thing, dear." He chuckled.

* * *

**A/N: Next chap: They commence the actual events of the mission. I hope you all liked this chap, especially the Kisame/Itachi bits XD.**

**Until the next update!**

**-Emerald-**


	14. Seek and Capture

**

* * *

**

Clay and Puppets

* * *

**Summery: In which, Sasori gains, through a string of seemingly unfortunate incidents, a new partner named Deidara. Reluctant to form any kind of friendship with the young Iwa missing-nin, Deidara seeks to get to know Sasori, while adjusting to his new life in the evil organisation of the Akatsuki.**

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed. Flammable.**

**A/N: Ah! I was writing this next chap when I realized a mistake in the last one! In the last chap I had them going to Kusagakure, when they were supposed to be going to Kumogakure (I got them confused!) –Emerald slaps her head- Totally different places! Kusgakure, was where Sasori and Deidara just went on **_**their **_**mission, lol, so their not going to the same place again! So yeah, I went back and changed it everywhere it said Kusagakure in the last chap, so be reassured, they are going to Kumogakure, otherwise known as the village hidden in the clouds. **

**Also, the reason I am updating one day earlier once again, is because I graduated high school today... and I guess I just wanted to be able to announce it, lol. Oh lordie, I'm on to life now! And lord knows I'm not going to get a job until after christmas, then comes uni... so for a while, I think I'll just be writing all the time! So expect updates more often to all my stories. Yay! I'm free from high school! -Ahem- Minor spasm there.**

**And so, to finish this incredibly long authors note, I dedicate this chapter to my younger sister, known here as Vampyress-Freak6, because she was upset that I was leaving her in high school. -Emerald glomps Vampyress - I lovies you! **

**Anyway, do enjoy this new chap XD

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: Seek and Capture

* * *

**

"Brat, we do not have _time_ for this." Sasori emphasised, giving a solid knock on the wooden door which led to the bathroom of their hotel room. The puppeteer sighed, now he remembered why he preferred not having a partner.

"Danna! Stop harassing me, un, I'll be out in a minute!" Deidara called back, looking at himself in the mirror as his thin hands struggled with the hairband and clasp which tied his hair into the (in his opinion, stylish) usual ponytail which rested atop his head. "Damn this clasp, un..." He muttered, as the bundle of blonde hair continuously fell out of his grasp. It just wasn't co-operating with him today. Usually, of course, he would just keep the ponytail up all day, but when he had his shower before they were scheduled to leave, he had to take it out and wash his hair. Of course, it was now critical to put his hair back up, as he simply refused to leave it out. He looked much to feminine with it out, and was embarrassed most of the time if he left it. And so, he stood in the bathroom of their one-day inn, struggling with the blonde locks.

"Un!" Deidara then cried in triumph, as he had successfully maneuvered his hair into the hairband and closed the clasp around it, keeping it securely in place. Grinning to himself, he then decided to get his bags from the bedroom.

As the door to the bathroom swung open again, after a full fifteen minutes, Sasori stood in slight agitation as Deidara gathered up his kunai pouches and clay bag.

"What took you so long, brat?" The puppet master asked, clearly showing his chagrin.

"I had to tie up my hair, Danna, un." Deidara answered truthfully, shrugging. "It took a while, un."

"Damn right it did." Sasori grumbled, walking over to the door with the blonde following him, ready to leave their room with all of their possessions. "Shallow blonde." He accused.

Deidara snorted in indignation, "Like I'd care what _you_ think about appearance, Danna, un." He informed the redhead haughtily, "You run around in a huge ugly puppet, un."

Sasori glared at the boy as they stepped out of the room, the lights of the hotel hall flickering slightly in the darkness, "Hiruko is a work of art, you brat!"

"Yeah, right, un!" Deidara countered, immediately remembering their art argument from the other day, "Art is a bang, un!"

"What is all this talk about art?" Itachi voiced suddenly, as the two arguing men noticed he and his larger blue partner for the first time as they leaned against the wall opposite the door to their room.

"The brat fancies himself an_ artist_." Sasori informed the Uchiha with a sarcastic tone.

"Hn." Itachi replied rather disinterestedly, as they began walking down the hall.

"You agree with me, don't you, Kisame, un?" Deidara asked the tall blue man imploringly as they walked side by side behind their stoic partners.

"I don't know anythin' about art, Dei." Kisame replied truthfully, then grinned down at the blonde, "But for the sake of the argument, yeah, I agree with ya'."

Deidara grinned in reply, seeming perfectly happy with the support.

Ahead of them, Itachi and Sasori rolled their eyes to each other.

* * *

Once the four ninja had handed the keys for their rooms back to the innkeeper and felt prepared to leave, all of them having eaten a good meal at a small restaurant near to the exit of the township (the opposite end from where they had entered) and Itachi having his desired dango, they began to move again through the darkness the cover of night provided. 

It was slightly colder, now that the sun had gone down over the hills, and as they left the township they continued on foot towards Kumogakure. It was closer to seven o'clock as they took off, but they still held a good advantage on the man they sought, and would effectively intercept him before he reached any allies in Kumogakure if they kept up their good pace. They had been tipped off by a spy of theirs within the man's clan that he would first be staying with his brother at a house hidden in the woods, some distance into the main village of Kumogakure, and so they intended to track him there.

"How far to this clan house, ne, Itachi-san?" Kisame asked enquiringly. They all waited for the Uchiha's answer, as he had his Sharingan blazing, eyes locked on the house still many miles away.

After a short pause, Itachi answered, "I do not know the exact distance. Perhaps four miles. Not long." He told them all. "Then we proceed into the village, and straight to the house."

Deidara felt himself frown. He debated with himself whether or not he should say anything, but in the end decided it would be best to at least inform Sasori. "Danna, un?" He whispered.

Sasori turned to the boy enquiringly. The blonde appeared distinctly uncomfortable, but told the puppet master confidently, "Un, it's actually 5.32 miles away... does that mean we won't have time to make it?"

Sasori was shocked for a moment, before he remembered the boy's mechanical eye. He stopped walking and turned to the boy, unknowingly gaining the other two's attention as well.

Grabbing Deidara's arm, Sasori's eyes flickered to the blonde folds of hair which covered the boy's blind eye, as he asked, "You're mechanical eye can measure distance? Long distance?"

Deidara nodded, as Sasori's hand gripped his arm, he supposed he should have mentioned such features of his eye before. "Un," He told his Danna in confirmation.

"Why have we stopped?" Itachi asked, in a tone that falsely portrayed a reluctance to interrupt their conversation.

The two partners were silent, as Sasori's arm dropped it's hold on Deidara and regarded them with a frown. He had not meant to draw attention to Deidara's secret appendage.

Kisame raised an eyebrow at their strange silence.

"What is it?" The blue man asked, "Somethin' wrong?"

Sasori looked questioningly to his partner. Deidara seemed a little nervous, but sighed in a way that indicated he had given in on something.

"Un, I have this thing..." Deidara started uninformingly. As the other two seemed to expect him to continue, he gestured with his hands for them to come closer, "Come here, un." He muttered, obviously embarrassed to be doing this.

As the other two walked over, Deidara lifted the blonde locks away from his left eye, revealing the mechanic monstrosity that resided there.

Kisame gasped and then seemed immediately awed, while Itachi stayed respectfully silent, showing no reaction other than a slight interest.

"Wow," Kisame praised, "Why is that-?"

"It's mechanic, un." Deidara interrupted, continuing to inform them, "It measures distance and stuff, un, so I noticed when Itachi said we were four miles away that it was actually 5.32 miles away, un... so I wondering if we still had time?"

Itachi nodded in reply, "We will still make it on time to reach the target's brother's house, although he will have arrived there first. But we must continue on now." He simply turned away then, seeming to put the revelation of Deidara's eye completely out of his mind.

Kisame however, was grinning as Deidara put his hair bashfully over his eye-scope once again. The blue man gave Deidara a praising clasp on the back that the blonde was not expecting.

"That's pretty cool, Dei." He told the blonde as though he had just shown them something he should be proud of. The blue man then grinned over to Sasori, before heading forward with his partner.

Deidara gave the puppet master a surprised look at the reactions of the others, while Sasori smiled lightly at the blonde, and walked on.

"They weren't disgusted, un?" Deidara whispered to himself in wonderment, smiling to himself in surprised glee. He never received reactions such as those to his monstrous eye-scope, but was immediately glad for it.

It was another few hours and now closer to eleven pm, almost midnight, that found them finally making their way towards the gate of the village named Kumogakure, otherwise known as the Village Hidden in the Clouds.

As one of the five great ninja villages, Kumogakure had a Kage as their leader - named the Raikage, who was considered a rather docile man. In the past, Konohagakure and Kumogakure had been at war, wherein comes the famous story every Konoha-nin had heard; that during peace talks many years ago, one of the ninja from this village had tried to kidnap a member of the Hyuuga clan, which resulted in an incident involving the death of the brother of the Hyuuga clan leader. Not a great deal is known about the village besides this story, but it stands to reason that it's ninja specialise in electric jutsu.

Three of the four travelling Akatsuki remembered the layout of the village well, having travelled to Kumogakure on previous excursions due to the well-hidden fact that the demon vessel, or jinchuuriki of the Nibi resided within this village. But that was not a factor of this mission's significance, so they each put this out of mind as they instead focused on the goal of reaching the spy's brother's clan house.

As they reached a denser section of the forest directly in front of the gate to the village, Itachi and Kisame turned to the other two.

"Take off your cloaks now." Itachi instructed them, as they all took their Akatsuki cloaks off and hid them behind a bush, marking the tree above the shrubbery in the darkness so that they could easily recognise it when they returned.

"What now, un?" Deidara asked with sudden worry engulfing him, "They'll recognise us like this, un!"

"Of course," Sasori answered easily, "So now we use genjutsu to get in."

"We henge, into other people." Kisame informed the blonde with a grin.

"Henge?" Deidara asked, "What do we transform into, un?"

"Just like this." Sasori told the boy, as he placed his hands together in a significant jutsu hand-signal, and said aloud quietly, "Henge."

Suddenly, as a large puff of smoke surrounded the puppeteer and then dispersed, where before there had been a tall redhead brown-eyed Sasori, now stood a black-haired, much younger boy, about half the height of what Sasori had been, appearing to be no more than twelve years old. Deidara was amazed by the dramatic difference in his partner, but mused that he was about the height of what he was when in Hiruko.

"Hn." Itachi nodded, showing his approval, recognising the familiar formation plan, "Henge." And he became a shorter boy, only about half a head taller than Sasori's form, with lighter brown hair. They immediately appeared to be related.

Kisame grinned at Deidara, before placing his hands together and stating plainly, "Henge!" His transformation became perhaps the most drastic, as his skin turned the pink colour of usual human skin, showing a stark difference from the usual blue hue. His hair also turned into a brown color that matched Itachi's, and the thin gills on his cheeks disappeared entirely. He appeared to be the father of the two boys.

Then it struck Deidara...

"Un, if you two are the sons, and you're the father, what do I henge into, un?" The blonde asked questioningly.

The three dark-haired males turned to him, one of them grinned in reply, while another smirked, and the last showed no reaction.

It was voice that suggested it might once have been Itachi's that voiced, "You must be the mother."

Deidara flushed brightly, his eyes squinting in indignation, "No way, un!"

"Yes, way." The smaller Sasori told him sternly, though his young voice gave it much less of an edge with out his usual deep monotone.

Deidara frowned, "Why do I have to be the woman, un?" He whined.

"Because everyone else has already transformed, now hurry up!" Sasori snapped.

Deidara huffed, "Fine, un." He brought his hands moodily up in front of his face, making the hand formation and grumbling, "Henge."

A puff of smoke, and when it cleared, one could see that the boy had became a woman. With modest bosom, his hair was every bit as long as it had been, though it was straighter and no longer in the ponytail he had struggled with that morning. His hair was also now a dark brown, similar to Sasori's black. His eyes were the same bright blue however, as it was not a necessary change, and appeared natural with his dark hair. The one downside, was the now visible mechanic eye.

"You'll have to take that off, Dei." Kisame told him, "Stands out too much."

Deidara appeared frightened, "I cant, un!"

"Why?" Itachi asked impatiently, "You shall not need it until we reach the clan house."

"Because, un..." Deidara hesitated, he didn't particularly want to voice his handicap.

Sasori took pity on him in that moment, however, and voiced for him instead; "He's blind in that eye."

Itachi stiffened meaningfully at these words, his face void of emotion as he stared at Sasori. Kisame frowned in understanding of both the delicacy of the situation, and his partner's reaction. The tall dark-haired figure of Kisame placed an unfamiliar hand comfortingly on the shorter man's shoulder. Itachi immediately collected himself, nodding up to his partner who now towered over him.

Deidara wondered momentarily at the actions between Kisame and Itachi, though he settled for voicing in a last hope of convincing them, "I'll be a liability, un, if I cant even see on my left side."

"Don't worry about it." Sasori told him, somewhat comfortingly, "It's only until we reach the house, and then leaving the village again. There will be barely any time for anything to go wrong."

Deidara sighed, as he reached up and removed the mechanic eye's fitted plates from around his face, revealing his equally blue left eye, and storing the eye-scope in one of his travelling pouches.

"It's ok, Dei!" Kisame then told the blonde reassuringly, immediately reverting back to his usual cheerful self, as he grinned, "I'm your '_husband_' for the walk there and back, after all," He told him, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, "I'll look after ya'."

Sasori laughed out loud, while Itachi smiled appreciatively of the joke.

Deidara deadpanned at the tall once-blue man, "Somehow that's not very reassuring, un."

Kisame laughed too then, placing his arm purposefully around Deidara's waist similar to how Sasori had earlier that day, leading them all out of the bush towards the village. "I'll lead you through," The man told him, "So you don't run into anyone or anythin'."

Deidara nodded and smiling slightly, trying to appear natural with his 'husbands' arm around him. Somehow, it was not the same as how he had felt when Sasori had done the same earlier. Not that it was worse or any such thing, in fact Deidara felt rather comfortable with Kisame, because he trusted the man. But with Sasori... he had felt almost tingly afterwards.

"Remember," Itachi told them quietly as they walked towards the gate, he and Sasori walking side by side in front of their 'parents', "We are a travelling family, who have come to visit relatives. Do you have the passports, Kisame?"

"Sure do," Kisame replied, "But, what do we say about the misses here?"

Deidara glared lightly at being addressed as such, but Sasori answered easily, "Tell them she's foreign, and isn't a citizen of any country which provides passports."

Approaching the gate to the village, four Kumo ninja stood proudly at the entrance on either sides of the doors, watching as the seemingly innocent family walked towards them.

"Good day, sir." One of the guard ninja greeted Kisame friendly, "May we see your passports?"

Kisame grinned as he reached into the folds of his shirt, retrieving three passports which contained fakes names and alias' of them all, bar Deidara.

"Very good, Mr. Takahashi." The first guard voiced approvingly as he passed the passports to his comrades to inspect, then he gestured to Deidara, "What about her?"

"My wife is not from around here," Kisame replied easily, his tone sympathetic, as though it were a great shame, "Her village does not provide passports to their people, and this is the first time she has migrated anywhere."

Deidara noticed the significant change in Kisame's speech pattern immediately, and almost grinned at the change to formal language. Itachi too, felt rather proud at the shark-man's effort to sound educated, for once.

"Ah," Another guard nodded to the man, giving Deidara a sympathetic look to which the blonde accurately replied with a confused expression.

The third guard raised an eyebrow at the woman, coming in close to 'her' face as though by doing so he could detect if there was any untruth to the situation, "Foreign, ay?"

Deidara momentarily panicked, and merely voiced, his tone high-pitched, "Un?"

The fourth guard nodded instantly, "Definitely foreign."

"All right then, sir." The first guard agreed then, smiling and nodding, "Please enjoy your stay at Kumogakure, be sure to keep an eye on your boys." He winked then, and finished with, "And that wife of yours."

Deidara coloured immediately, though he tried to hide it by turning his head away in apparent disinterest, as though he did not understand their words.

Kisame simply smiled in reply, placing a hand on one of his son's shoulders (Itachi) and steering them all away into the village.

"Idiots, un." Deidara mumbled as they walked away, to which Sasori cracked a smile in amusement.

"All right," Kisame asked aloud as they made their way through the village, "Which way to the clan house?"

"Straight ahead." Itachi replied, he having memorized the location of the clan house when he had his Sharingan activated, before they transformed.

It was easy going as they went along quite innocently, making their way to the edge of the village wherein resided the deep forest where the clan house hid.

The difference between the township they had stayed in and the main village of Kumogakure was stark, as the large houses and bustling streets filled with shops and stalls was almost claustrophobic in it's clutter. They were met quite positively by the many villagers though, Itachi or Sasori each receiving looks from women which expressed how adorable they thought they were, Kisame being given smiles and looks of approval from passing men and women in judgement of his pleasant-looking family, and Deidara receiving appreciative looks from men and friendly smiles from women.

The plan was for the four of them to make their way peacefully through the village and into the uninhabited forest area around which the clan house they sought was hidden. There, the man they hunted will have just arrived at his brother's, where they can carry out the abduction and kill the brother if necessary, before either can seek allies from within the village. In and out, clean and simple. If everything went to plan, they could be home by tomorrow morning, captive in hand.

"Through here." Itachi told them, as they came to the forest edge of what must be the village's shinobi training grounds. Immediately, they dashed through the greenery, coming into the thick foliage of the forest which led to their destination.

"Finally." Sasori grumbled, as he released the genjutsu placed on his body, and a puff of smoke revealed him to be his usual self once again.

Itachi and Kisame followed suit, the shark-man grinning happily down at his once-again blue skin.

Deidara released his with a relieved sigh, to which he received strange looks from the others. "Twenty minutes is too long to be a woman, un." He told them in explanation, as they walked on.

About a half-mile outside of the area of the clan house, they leapt up into the trees, travelling in the air in ensure their stealth when approaching their goal. When the clan house came into view, they all felt their success close at hand. In, take the man they sought and perhaps kill the brother, out, with their captive subdued and ready to head home.

They stopped as they waited, directly outside the brother's house, peering down at the building hidden in a small outcrop of field amongst the dense forest.

"The family name is Sato." Itachi informed them all, as they watched the house, "The brother we are searching for has been described as having a scar across his right cheek, and about twenty-five years of age."

"So, un, what did he do, that we have to capture him now, un?" Deidara asked inquiringly, wondering suddenly why they must go to these measures to retrieve this man.

Itachi turned to the blonde to regard him seriously, "He is suspected to have worked with a rival organisation and killed a spy of ours in Amegakure, a very valuable spy, which has greatly scorned the Akatsuki. He must be taken to Sir Leader, who will extract from him information which could bring about the downfall of this rival organisation to cease any further annihilations of our spies, do you understand?"

Deidara nodded quickly, and although he knew the Uchiha had said this for his benefit to ensure he understood, he couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated by the other man. Kisame though, always there to soften his partner's sometimes harsh behaviour, smiled at the blonde for good measure.

"All right," Sasori nodded then, "Has the brother arrived yet?"

"Yes." Itachi replied, his blazing Sharingan peering easily through the walls of the house and following the moving figures of the two men inside, "They are alone, and not alarmed. They do not we are here, or have been tracking him, it seems."

"Perfect." Sasori remarked, smirking, "This should be simple, then. Shall we proceed?"

"Un." Deidara found himself answering, eager to get in there and capture the man, the excitement of the hunt filling him.

It was almost a blur then, as they moved quickly, dropping to the ground and infiltrating the house in what could almost be explained as a single movement, the door to the house crashing open and Sasori coming up behind one of the brothers with one of his puppets which none of them had seen him summon, the wooden figure holding the man at kunai-point, while the other brother was pushed swiftly to the floor and held in place by Itachi's foot on his chest, and katana at his neck.

"What the hell?" The man held by Sasori's puppet exclaimed, pure terror filling his expression in shock, as his peaceful home had quite suddenly become inhabited by evidently dangerous men.

Itachi regarded the man he held beneath his foot, then looked up to the one Sasori controlled, before his expression dropped.

"What is it?" Kisame asked, knowing his partner's expressions well.

"Neither of them are the one we seek." Itachi informed them, "Shit." He added in his anger, frustration welling up in him. Just like that, the mission had suddenly turned wrong.

"What do you mean, neither of them?" Sasori asked, his own anger rising, "You said there were only two of them in here!"

"There are, two males, but neither of them are the man we came for!" Itachi's voice rose slightly, as much as it ever did, as he glared a Sharingan-eyed scowl at the puppet master.

Deidara frowned, "How can that be, un? We followed _him_, he can't have not arrived yet, un!"

Kisame stepped forward menacingly, appearing distinctly angry as he stepped over and grabbed the man Itachi held under his foot, pushing aside Itachi's katana blade as he grabbed the man by the scruff of his shirt and lifted him, only to shove him roughly against the nearest wall of the house.

"Who are you?" The shark-man growled fiercely.

The man coughed from his rough treatment, before he replied with, "That's my line!"

Kisame grabbed the man by the throat threateningly, and he instantly paled, his own hand coming up to the shark-man's in horror.

"Don't kill me!" The man pleaded desperately.

"Who are you?" Kisame asked again, with a menacing shake of the man's throat to accompany his words this time.

"I own this house!" He told the man, "I'm Sato Ishi!" He sobbed then, filled with terror by the shark-like man's brute force and monstrous appearance.

It occurred to Deidara then, that for the first time since he had known the tall blue man, who was always so friendly and casual, even to the point of being rather affectionate and soft, the blonde had never pictured him as scary or intimidating. But now, it became rather obvious that the man could easily play up his appearance, as Deidara imagined he too would have been about ready to piss his pants if Kisame had intimidated him like this when _he_ first met him.

Apparently though, the larger shark-man could definitely get answers out of the brother, if he continued to scare him.

"Who is this man?" Kisame demanded then, pointing to the other man still held in shocked silence by Sasori's puppet.

"My lover!" Sato Ishi replied with a desperate tone, "Please don't hurt him!"

Kisame pointedly ignored this request and instead asked the real question they needed answered, "Where is your brother?"

Ishi stiffened beneath his hands, and Kisame glared, snarling at the man as he shook him violently, "Tell me where you brother is!"

"He knew you were coming!" The man finally replied, coughing, "H-He got tipped off, by someone from a township, that you were coming after him! He already left!"

"Shit." Sasori swore, "They must have a spy in the township who saw us coming."

Itachi nodded, feeling his anger and frustration well up inside himself, as he clenched his fists. They would have to be fast now, if they were to complete this mission successfully.

"Where did he go?" Kisame asked.

Ishi went wide-eyed then, and shook his head despite his fear, "I won't tell you, the boss would never forgive me!"

"Fuck you're boss!" Kisame growled, "I'll kill you and your lover if you don't tell me!"

Ishi sobbed, looking over to the other man held captive, before his eyes met Kisame's again, and he gave in. "He went to the boss! We've been helping the Hirohito, and he went to them for protection!"

"The Hirohito, un?" Deidara asked.

Sasori's eyes widened and he exclaimed, "You bastards!"

"Where is 'the boss'?" Itachi asked the Sato brother then, stepping next to his partner.

Ishi seemed not to want to answer, but one look from Kisame which suggested he had better answered, and he replied, "Only North from here, you can probably reach him before gets to them!"

Kisame dropped the man then, who landed with a thud and a pitiful sob. The man was pathetic, as he sat on his floor, having sacrificed the life of his brother. Sasori also tossed aside the man he had taken hold of, retrieving his puppet as they all turned to each other.

"We must leave, immediately." Itachi told them, and they nodded, taking off from the house as quickly and stealthily as they had left.

Jumping through the trees, Itachi navigated them towards the house of their most dangerous rival organisation, the Hirohito.

Akatsuki had been formed the same year as Hirohito, and it was a famous fact within both organisations that the leaders, Sir Leader of Akatsuki and the Boss of Hirohito, had been childhood friends, apparently both sharing the dream of running a family of semi-sinister missing-nins. The two organisations had a fourty-year long feud, which had started the first day both organisations had been established, and had never ceased. They were constantly competing for power and control over the ninja nations, although they never usually incepted with the other's spies or members, knowing that such actions could entice a war which neither organisation would recover from.

And now, the Hirohito had committed a true sin against the Akatsuki, and more directly, Sir Leader. It was now the four Akatsuki-nins' duty to their home and family, to pursue the man who killed their spy, complete their mission, and get home to Sir Leader so that they may at a later date organise some form of revenge.

It was dangerous, of course, for only four of Akatsuki's members to go up against what could potentially be the entire of the Hirohito. They simply hoped to intercept the man they sought before it came down to that.

* * *

**A/N: This was the longest chapter yet! Hoorah! Ya know, they're progressively getting longer as I go along, but oh well.**

**I'm really glad about the great response from reviews about the Kisame/Itachi side pairing I've introduced to the fic, as I plan to add more side pairings as it goes along, or at least one more anyway. My wonderful reviewer Ami (Asyh) is one in particular, who has reinforced my opinion of adding more Akatsuki pairings to this fic, so I thank her and hope she in particular enjoys more of that to come. :)**

**Next chap you can look forward to: The Akatsuki nins racing to capture the Sato brother and attempting to capture him, with a possible confrontation with the Hirohito. Will they be able to escape? Will they catch the man they seek? Will Itachi live to eat dango again? We shall see.**

**Until the next update,**

**Your most loyal elf, who has now graduated!**

**-Emerald-**


	15. The Hirohito

**

* * *

**

Clay and Puppets

* * *

**Summery: In which, Sasori gains, through a string of seemingly unfortunate incidents, a new partner named Deidara. Reluctant to form any kind of friendship with the young Iwa missing-nin, Deidara seeks to get to know Sasori, while adjusting to his new life in the evil organisation of the Akatsuki.**

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed. Flammable.**

**A/N: Here we are, the next chap. Thanks to all those that wished me a Happy Graduation! Although I don't reply to all reviews, I do appreciate them all. Anyway, I hope you do enjoy, and I will probably be updating really soon. :)

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: The Hirohito**

**- Pursuit -

* * *

**

The wooden bark of the tree was hard and solid under Deidara's feet, the curve of the wood emitting a soft, barely audible noise as the flat of his shoes bounded from branch to branch, his speed undaunted as he pushed himself forward, braking air as he landed and continued on.

It had always reminded him of flying, when he jumped through the trees. Even in his youth, when he had only dreamed of being able to fly - of sprouting great wings as white as the purest ivory and taking off - whenever he had jumped through the trees, each exhilarating second in-between leaps when there would be simply nothing underneath him, for those brief and shining moments, he would know what it felt like to fly. Now that he was older, he had come as close to mastering flight as he ever imagined he would be able to, short of sprouting his own pair of wings like in his childhood dreams. He had invented the Chocobo, his own great flying clay bird who would soar with him through the greatest depths of altitude.

Now, as he jumped and leaped from tree to tree, his fellow Akatsuki missing-nins and he _flying_ through the branches with all of their speed put behind their feet, desperately attempting to reach what now seemed the impossible goal of their mission, Deidara was only reminded of these childhood dreams of flying. Of being free.

"He is going fast, he knows we are pursuing him." Itachi told them, his voice labored at they moved through the forest with intense speed.

"Are we not faster?" Sasori asked him, his voice slightly more controlled though obviously exasperated, his frustration with the situation not yet having subsided.

"He's got a good head-start." Kisame answered, "It don't matter how fast we are, he's gonna get there before we do."

"Is there nothing we can do, un?" Deidara asked them, speaking over the whistling in his ears as the dense air of the forest whipped past them.

"We have to face the fact that we will have to potentially confront the Hirohito." Itachi told them simply. That was all there was to it, the mission had officially somehow become a delicate diplomatic situation, and would have to be handled as such. Confrontation in the form of battling for the man they sought was a last resort, one they all hoped would not be necessary.

They ran and jumped, moving through the forest at maximum speed, short of tripping over their own feet, the four Akatsuki-nins knew they couldn't move any faster. They would get to the hideout of the Hirohito, and would have to ask to speak with their Boss. They would be calm, and attempt to engage in negotiations. It was essentially to the mission that they leave with the Sato brother, at any costs, before he could report to the Hirohito on any information about the Akatsuki that he had gotten from their dead spy.

It became eerily silent very suddenly, as they approached the rocky outcrop of mountain which housed the Hirohito hideout, right at the edge of the forest. Up, up they would have to go, into the mountainous rocky slope which rose so high above the trees they had travelled through. And so they climbed, their cloaks pushed behind their legs as they made their way cautiously, yet hastily, over the cobblestone earth.

Deidara's breath was short, and he panted, as his eyes showed how alert he was. Reaching into his pocket, he finally took the time to replace his mechanic eye onto his face. The scope buzzed momentarily as his chakra fused with the machine, adjusting itself to fix onto his blind eye, before the lens came into sharp focus and his vision enabled him to scope the area properly. Above where they climbed, no more than fifty meters, was the man they sought, who had reached a concave area of mountain, presumably the entrance to the Hirohito.

"He's reached the entrance, un," Deidara informed the other three, his tone soft and serious, "He just walked in, un."

"Damn," Sasori replied, grunting in frustration, "We have to get up there!"

"We need the time to climb." Itachi told them in a decisive tone, "At this rate, there will be no way of proceeding with any negotiations, if he has already reported to them."

"We could be really quick!" Kisame intoned hopefully, "Maybe if I carry you and Dei, and Sasori uses his chakra strings-"

"No, Kisame." Itachi shook his head, settling his partner, "That would only slow you down, and Sasori would become too weary should there be any chance of battling. Perhaps you should go ahead without us, and attempt to hold them off before we arrive."

"No, wait, un!" Deidara cried suddenly, his one visible blue eye wide as he reached into his clay bag, letting his hand take a large chunk of the specialised clay and begin chewing, "My Chocobo, un! We could fly up!"

"Yes!" Sasori yelled, smirking in slight pride of his partner then, as he too remembered the giant bird. "Good job, brat. We'll use your clay bird."

"Clay bird?" Itachi asked questioningly, "This is no time for explosions-"

"Not explosions, Itachi." Sasori interrupted him, his eyes gleaming, "He can create a giant clay bird which will fly all of us up to the hideout entrance, we'll be there in seconds flat! This is the perfect solution."

"Brilliant!" Kisame exclaimed gleefully, grinning once again, "Lets fly up, then, eh?"

Deidara too was smiling, his Danna's praise and Kisame's joy filling him with pride. He had never before been so glad for his Chocobo as he was now - even Itachi wasn't arguing. The bird grew familiarly in his hands, in no time at all it barely fit between his hands, and soon enough he had to set it on the ground, letting it grow large enough to carry all four of them before he jumped on it's back.

"Come on, un!" The blonde told them all, waving them up onto the bird quickly.

Sasori was the first to step forward, though he had to brace himself, swallowing his discomfort with flying, before jumping on behind Deidara and placing his arms securely around his partner's waist. To his own shame, even in the haste of the situation, he found his body reacting to Deidara's in strange and unfamiliar ways. He pushed these unwelcome thoughts out of his mind though, as looked back to the other two with them.

"Itachi, Kisame, climb on quickly." The redheaded puppeteer told them, holding out his hand to get them up quickly.

Itachi nodded, taking the puppet master's hand readily and swinging himself up onto the great bird, with Kisame quickly following suit. The Uchiha placed his own arms around Sasori's middle to secure himself, with Kisame's larger blue arms doing the same to him. Immediately, when Deidara felt sure they were all securely on the bird, he took off.

They soared upwards, filling Deidara with the same familiar exhilaration that he loved more than any other feeling. The Chocobo was fast, picking up altitude quickly, and it was a short flight, much more so than the blonde would ever usually desire as they reached the entrance to the Hirohito hideout in no time at all. This was a difficult situation, however, and so he felt no remorse in jumping off again when they arrived.

The other three also hastily removed themselves from the bird's back as they landed, having become almost disoriented from the fast flight. Deidara then turned and places his hand on the bird's back, his hand glowing momentarily with chakra, as he then turned away from it again.

"What did you?" Sasori asked his partner questioningly, "Aren't you going to destroy the bird? We can't leave it here, or the Hirohito will take it."

"I know, un." Deidara told him, glancing over his shoulder to his prized clay sculpture, "It will melt."

Just as the blonde's words registered in his mind, Sasori turned to see that, indeed, the large white figure of the bird was melting - slowly but surely. Nodding, the puppet master turned to see Itachi and Kisame were facing the entrance to the Hirohito hideout.

They were prepared, the four of them readying themselves, as they walked forward and into the concave hideout entrance. In that moment, as much as he assumed it was fueled by a sense of pride and propriety, Deidara couldn't help but think that - at least in his opinion - the Akatsuki hideout was _much_ more impressive than the simple mountain cave that housed the organisation of the Hirohito.

It was dank, giving the air a moist and humid feeling, as the quiet which had started at the base to the rocky mountain slopes now came to an almost buzzing calm, now that they faced the source of the eerie, unnatural silence.

_'So quiet it's loud, un.'_ Deidara thought, as the Akatsuki-nins walked along the wet, dark earthen ground.

"They know we are here." Sasori spoke what had obviously been known to the three experienced missing-nin, therefore mostly informing Deidara, in explanation of the quiet and seemingly open entrance of the Hirohito. "They anticipate our entering, where they will have us secured within their walls, and we may negotiate."

The blonde boy nodded his understanding, while the others were quiet. They walked inside a tall arching entrance of rock, damp and dark, though not two metres in, there was proof of fire-torches lining stone walls. The hole which formed the entrance to the Hirohito hideout, sloping downwards into the rocky mountain before evening out - resembling a tunnel - was deep and broad, buried far into the subterranean ground. As the four Akatsuki travellers made their way down into the rival hideout, they became alert.

They were officially in enemy territory now, and no warnings would come of what to expect. They knew they must be prepared for all outcomes, including battle. Deidara's scope eye was fast, examining every inch of the area they were surrounded by, keeping a sharp lookout for any traps or hiding ninja sent to ambush them.

Itachi let one hand rest on the katana concealed inside his cloak, reassuring himself of it's presence as they walked deeper into the faintly-lit halls of the enemy hideout, his Sharingan blaring a blood-red hue to his vision of the darkness as he walked. Kisame, walking protectively close to his partner while keeping eyes on his other two comrades, pulled Samehada closer to himself in a similar action of reassurance. Sasori, also, was clasping a few puppet summoning scrolls, while he mentally counted over the amount of Kunai he had to use, should the need come.

Deidara knew he had about a fifth of his bag full of clay. After these last two missions over which he had remade his Chocobo twice, his supply had greatly depleted - and it worried him. Now, as he stood in the underground hideout of what he had just learned was a rival organisation of the Akatsuki, he wished he were more prepared for the potential danger of the situation, wished he had perhaps taken the time to create more clay when he had returned from that last mission, although he knew he would not have realistically had the time to do so. And so, he was left with a fifth of his clay capacity - not enough for another Chocobo, and only just the right amount for a few of his choice explosives. He hoped he would only have to use one, maybe two of his unique weapons, if his fellow Akatsuki-nins required him to fight.

"Akatsuki-sans..." A drawling, unfamiliar voice suddenly sounded out of the near-darkness.

The four stopped in their tracks, still and each gripping their weapons in potential threat, as the figure of the person who had spoke revealed himself to them.

A dark figure, the kind of unattractive, sinister figure that a child would imagine in the scary stories they were told by their older siblings - an evil-looking man, with an unnaturally pointy nose, dank and greasy hair, with eyes that appeared far to alert, while profoundly disturbed. The man who stood before them was unnerving, but Deidara found that if any of his comrades were fazed, they did not show it.

"We have anticipated your arrival... Akatsuki-sans..." The man seemed to enjoy drawing out the sound of their organisation name with an unreasonable and unnerving amount of glee.

"Hn." Itachi spoke for them, his tone as carefully structured and calm as it ever was. "Gurosu. We have come for the Sato brother, to negotiate."

"Ah!" The man held his hands up in front of his face in a dismissing manner, revealing himself to have a gruesomely hunched back, "Do not say anymore!" Gurosu told them then, turning and beginning to walk away, "The Boss will want to hear these things, not I..."

The grotesque man's footsteps hitting the cold cobblestone floor were like a guide, noisy yet quiet, leading them away from the entrance and into deeper halls of the tunnel-like underground hideout.

Kisame and Itachi began walking forward, and after receiving an absent nod from Sasori, Deidara assumed they were expected to follow.

Walking forwards, it was not long until they were deep within the mountain. Deidara was a ninja of Iwagakure, the Village Hidden in the Rocks, and so was intimately knowledgeable in the characteristics of subterranean ground. Judging by the shift of colour from the damp, darkly coloured stone from near the entrance when they had began walking, to the now light-brown ground which created a soft plain of ground for them to walk on, Deidara judged them to be within the outer third ring-core of the mountain - approximately one quarter of the mountain's perimeter.

No doubt, they would not be invited into the central areas of the Hirohito hideout - anymore than they themselves would not lead Hirohito ninja into their living quarters - as they appeared only now to be approaching the first rooms where The Boss would be waiting for them.

"Address our lord only as Boss, if you would in our home, Akatsuki-nins..." Gurosu drawled one last time, as he then proceeded to open the door they had travelled far - over countries, through forests and up mountains - to arrive at, in the hopes of negotiating for their target.

The room they entered was large, and Deidara imagined it was designed to appear intimating to foreigners, though he found it to do quite the opposite. The large, echoing room was familiar to that of the scaling caves the young blonde had grown up in - carved to house hundreds, though designed only for a few, giving it a feeling of overwhelming space. The air here was not thin, as open caves often are not. In fact, Deidara estimated from the air density in the room that the caves walls around them would little more than sixteen inches thick - which meant they where on the left side of the mountain, near to the forest they had travelled through to arrive here.

Ten men stood in the room, surrounding a large throne-like chair, decorated lavishly with stalactites which protruded from the elevated ground's base.

"Akatsuki-nins..." A voice, dark and slow, deeper than the cavernous walls around them as it reverberated strongly from the walls. "What a surprise, to see you all here..."

"Boss of the Hirohito." Itachi was the one to address the voice, giving it a name and premise for their inevitable discussion.

In that moment, Deidara could not help his feeling of fear. If anything, even if one claimed the Akatsuki's hideout was more impressive, or their halls more intimidating, one would still be forced to admit that the Boss of the Hirohito - even if only his voice could be heard - was every bit as terrifying as Sir Leader of the Akatsuki.

With the same eerie knowing as with their own organisation lord, the four Akatsuki missing-nins knew then that the dark, barely-visible figure of the Boss was smirking at them in amusement.

"Uchiha Itachi. My, how you have grown over the years..." The Boss's voice was no less menacing, though his tone was casual, attempting to unnerve. "And who is it that have also come? Ah, of course, you're 'partner' Hoshigake Kisame..."

The crowd of men around them sniggered. Itachi made no reaction, as neither did Kisame. They knew the reasons of their sniggering, which related to both their own private relationship, and the fact that the Hirohito discouraged the partner system in their organisation - thinking dependence to be a weakness of the Akatsuki.

"... Akasuna no Sasori, I see you are here also..." The Boss then announced, his interest seeming to peak as his focus them shifted to the blonde boy standing beside the renowned puppet master, "And who is it you have with you? A new member?"

"Enough." Sasori spoke, ceasing the man's speech with a tone he knew was slightly too protective, as he stepped forward - slightly shielding Deidara from the Boss's view. "We have come to negotiate."

The Boss chuckled, a deep and menacing noise that almost sent a shudder through Deidara, though he imagined he had adjusted to Sir Leader's own chilling voice enough to control himself.

"Right down to business as always, Akasuna no Sasori." The Boss acknowledged with a familiarity in his voice that suggested he knew them like he knew his own men, though there was definite resentment in his tone from the knowledge that they were enemies in his domain. "You have pursued Sato Yuki?" A darkly-skinned hand gestured towards the lighted figure of a man who stood amongst the Hirohito members.

As Deidara gazed apon the man they had been pursuing for the first time, he found no pity for the figure. Standing smug, his smirk wide and eyes scathing, Sato Yuki was a small man with a big-man complex, his body suggested he was not a well-trained shinobi - probably simply a spy - though he was evidently getting on with his age, perhaps even thirty (a sizeable age for any shinobi), and shorter than Deidara and Itachi - who were of a similar height.

"We have." Itachi nodded, his eyes focusing without looking to acknowledge the figure of the Sato brother as he spoke clearly to the Boss, commencing the negotiations by immediately divulging the details of their mission. "Sato Yuki has committed an offence against the Akatsuki, which we must amend. Three months ago, in the shinobi village of Amegakure, a spy of ours was killed while attempting to report information to our leader. We have been sent to pursue Sato under the premise that he is the one to have killed our spy."

The Boss was quiet for a moment, contemplative, before he spoke again - his tone light and easy, though it stuck them all to silence every syllable he uttered. "You have good reason to believe this. It was he who killed your spy, under_ my_ orders." The figure was smirking at them through the darkness once again as he had smugly replied.

Itachi, too, was quiet for a moment, as was common in his speech pattern. "We must be compensated for this loss, as it is a direct interference with Akatsuki connections. You will hand over your spy, Sato Yuki, in correction of your actions."

The general room laughed, the noise sounding smug and self-sure. The Hirohito knew the Akatsuki had the disadvantage with them here, and any demands would have to be in the favour of the Hirohito as well.

The Boss's laughter was loud and dark, as he sneered; "And what benefit would the Hirohito gain from this? Handing over Sato Yuki would be a loss indeed."

Itachi's Sharingan was blood-red and confronting as his eyes locked with where he alone saw the Boss's to be. "You must hand over Sato Yuki if you wish to prevent a war with the Akatsuki. That would be not be beneficial to either of our organisations."

"HM..." The dark voice hummed, as the Boss thought this over, "But here you are, three of Akatsuki's most promising members... presumably four... what would stop me from killing all of you right now and infiltrating the Akatsuki while it is weak, eliminating your organisation entirely?" The man wondered aloud.

The four Akatsuki shinobi gripped their weapons in earnest, bringing them threateningly into the view of both the Boss and the Hirohito members.

It was Kisame who growled, "That would be a mistake. We would take out a number of your men before we went down, leaving you incapable of taking over Akatsuki in your own weakened state!"

"I think not!" The Boss was standing now, his tone no longer casual as he now appeared threatening, his voice booming down to the Akatsuki-nins as his men stirred, preparing for a fight. "We will kill you, as we ordered the death of your spy before he could spread information about us to your 'leader'." The voice spat.

_'Information on them, un? So that's why they did it...'_ Deidara thought, as he watched the room around them close in, the Hirohito men drawing nearer.

This was bad, Sasori knew. The Hirohito were preparing to fight, their weapons drawn and closing in. They would have to defend themselves somehow - though they were at the disadvantage - four Akatsuki nins against the entire Hirohito was hopeless, even ignoring the fact that they were greatly depleted in energy from their travelling. They needed a plan.

"Oh," The Boss acted as though he were adding something he had forgotten, his un-visible smirk evident in the feeling of the room, "And whichever of you survives... tell Pein, Gotetsu says... Knight to F3."

Everything went too quickly then, as with shinobi-worthy speed, the Hirohito leapt and attacked the Akatsuki. Before they knew it, the four Akatsuki-nins had their weapons drawn, and were retreating, the Hirohito quickly gaining the advantage and overpowering them. They knew, they would not hold up long against them.

Itachi's katana was a slicing motion, with a satisfying -cling- as it collided with the sword of a Hirohito member, and they parried. Kisame was swinging his Samehada with careful, precise swings, effectively harming a a few Hirohito, though he was easily drawn back. Sasori had summoned two of his choice poison-specialist puppets, and was attempting to shoot spores at the enemy organisation members - although this soon proved ineffective, as many of the members either managed to avoid the spores or Sasori himself was unable to shoot them without endangering his own fellow members.

Deidara threw shuriken - aiming well with one, which landed firmly in the neck of a tall purple-haired Hirohito kunoichi - while defending himself with a few kunai.

"Brat!" Sasori called him, as he was forced to draw himself and his puppets backwards as they had been severely damaged, "Do you have anything prepared?"

Deidara knew what he meant. He plunged his hand into his clay bag then, immediately allowing his palm-mouth to take a generous amount of the clay and begin chewing. The plan became obvious, as Itachi nodded to him, and Deidara knew they had to run. He would set off his bomb, and they would escape, would have to try to outrun the Hirohito. This called for a bird-bomb.

"Give me a minute, Danna!" Deidara called back, parrying a few men and drawing back rapidly, protecting his hand that was busy chewing the clay.

Moments later, Deidara's bomb was ready - a heavy, solid object which sat in both his hands. It would create a substantial explosion, enough to knock out this entire room - which is what he planned.

"Done, un!" Deidara cried then, grinning despite the situation as he looked over to Sasori.

Sasori's gaze was determined. Negotiations had not gone well, and Hirohito's intentions were clear - they would had to escape. Nodding to his blonde partner, Sasori told the blonde;

"One." He counted, recalling his puppets into their scrolls and preparing himself, "Two." Itachi and Kisame came to stand behind him, Deidara coming to his side, all appeared cornered as Sasori gave the blonde the signal, "Three!"

Deidara's face was contorted momentarily in elated ecstasy, as the explosion was thrown and erupted, a profoundly white light filling the room and all noise ceasing - drowned by a high-pitched silence which enveloped the cave hideout of the Hirohito, as all leapt away from the scene.

Sasori was quick, spotting their target – unconscious on the floor of the rock cave, the smoke around them confusing their pursuers long enough for Sasori to grab the man, turning then to pull Deidara out of the cave, knowing the blonde would have stalled and possibly gotten hurt by the explosion if he had not done so, while Itachi and Kisame were right beside them.

Next thing they knew, they were running. Their feet were fast, leaping through the trees of the forest outside Kumogakure once again. This time though, they were not alone. As the four Akatsuki-nins looked back, they saw seven of the ten Hirohito were hot on their trail, pursuing them at full speed.

"Shit!" Kisame swore, as they pelted on, running and leaping - even faster than they had been when they were heading_ to_ the Hirohito hideout. Sasori handed the larger blue man the target for Kisame, as the largest, to carry on his back without impeding his speed.

"We can't make it, un!" Deidara yelled, panicking now that they were trapped. He had not enough clay to explode a wide enough area of the forest to prevent the Hirohito following them.

"Settle down, brat!" Sasori was travelling right next to the blonde, and as Deidara turned to look at his partner, their eyes met fiercely. Sasori's red-brown held Deidara's bright blue with a gaze that was certain and safe. "We'll figure something out." The puppeteer told him, and Deidara believed him instantly.

Itachi closed his eyes momentarily. They had no way out. They were more exhausted from their travels and already heavy use of chakra, and would tire long before the Hirohito. They would be killed. He had no choice.

"Kisame." Itachi gained his partner's attention, having made his decision. As his bloody Sharingan gazed into the dark blue eyes of his partner, he knew he would do this to protect him. "Watch my back, I have a plan."

Kisame was immediately worried, he knew his partner well enough to be able to tell when he was about to do something Kisame would not approve of. "Itachi - are you sure you can handle-"

"Hai." Itachi interrupted, knowing he would have to act fast, "Cover me."

The dark-haired Uchiha, to the shock and horror of his comrades, ceased his running - a split second of which created a distance between he and the other Akatsuki, while the Hirohito were closing in fast.

"Itachi!" Sasori yelled, looking to the Uchiha's partner in desperation. They had to get out of there! "What the hell are you doing?! Run!"

Deidara's eyes were wide, he having no idea what was going on, and more than slightly alarmed by his partner's confusion.

"Do not worry." Itachi replied to them, his tone as light and calm as always, even in this most dangerous and life-threatening of situations. His voice carried back to his comrades despite the loud shouting and laughing of the Hirohito, who were approaching fast.

Barely a second. That was the difference between life and death for them then, and it all happened too quickly to comprehend. Itachi's eyes were suddenly blaring a Mangekyou-Sharingan, facing the Hirohito with such an unholy fierceness that one could have claimed they had died upon receiving it, though what really ceased their pursuit - possibly killed them all, although none were foolish enough to check afterwards - was the sudden blinding red of fire, and a shout of; "Katon Goukakyuu!" As the forest near-to exploded in flames, the force sending them all flying backwards upon impact of the surrounding trees, which filled their vision from such a great amount of chakra.

The fire roared, whistling in their ears as they all scrambled to land safely on branches amongst the trees. Deidara felt a hand grab him, and next he knew, his back was pushed against the trunk of a tree, a body pressing him there as fire roared around them, and then died away. As the blonde opened his eyes, he found Sasori in front of him, pressing him against the tree with arms on either side of his body, holding him protectively._ 'Sasori... my Danna...'_

Sasori's breath was short in the smoke around them, and he let himself revel in a momentary feeling of relief, as he found Deidara's sharp blue eyes peering back at him. _'The brat is allright...'_ He thought to himself,_ 'My god, that was one hell of a fire...'_

Deidara looked to his right, at the arm which held him, thinking it somehow felt harder and less comfortable where it was, and wondered where he or Sasori had gotten hurt. Looking next to himself though, he was immediately shocked by what he found. An arm of Sasori's, smooth – but dented, and chipped, though there was no blood – and there, in the forearm, a hatch had come undone it seemed, revealing a kunai lodged in a hollow centre where flesh should be – wooden.

Deidara gasped upon seeing it, shocked and unable to comprehend its meaning, as Sasori noticed his staring and quickly closed the open 'hatch' on his arm, pulling his cloak to conceal his arm once again. Sasori avoided his gaze when Deidara looked questioningly to him, and the blonde was about to question it, before -

Alarm, cold fear coiled in his chest, a deep and terribly real worry as they heard Kisame's voice, suddenly crying out - just once in horror, and incredible pain;

"_Itachi!_"

* * *

**A/N: Oh no! What has happened to our favorite Uchiha? We shall have to see... Don't worry though, I haven't killed him, lol. I dont want flames because you think I've killed off Itachi.**

**And Deidara saw Sasori's wooden arm for the first time! That's sure to spark questions, and require an explanation, ne? **

**Anywho, this isn't my favorite chap, but it was essential to the storyline, so I still like it. :) Until next time.**

**-Emerald-**


	16. Sleeping Butterflies

**

* * *

**

Clay and Puppets

* * *

**Summery: In which, Sasori gains, through a string of seemingly unfortunate incidents, a new partner named Deidara. Reluctant to form any kind of friendship with the young Iwa missing-nin, Deidara seeks to get to know Sasori, while adjusting to his new life in the evil organisation of the Akatsuki.**

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed. Flammable.**

**A/N: All right, everyone's been worried about poor Itachi, so here is the update so you no longer have to suffer! Warnings of an emotional Kisame, whom I personally love. XD Enjoy!

* * *

**

_We are all bound by the ties of love._

* * *

**Chapter 16: Sleeping Butterflies

* * *

**

_"Itachi!" _

Kisame's pained cry echoed in the newly-silent atmosphere, as trees burned quietly around them, the majority of the smoke ascending upwards and out of the forest they stood in. The Hirohito were gone - or dead, but none of the Akatsuki worried about that now. 

As Deidara and Sasori looked over to where Kisame's gaze was held, in what almost seemed slow motion, they saw him - Itachi, blood spilled over his front - _his blood_ - deep and sticky, covering his chest and reaching down his thighs. It became horrifyingly obvious, he was hurt badly.

Then, slowly, without more than a second's chance to act, Itachi's eyes closed and he was falling from where he had stood in the trees, fainted from the exertion of his power, descending towards the ground.

Kisame was quicker than the other two, dashing after the man with a pained call of his partner's name. The shark-like man, leapt - almost falling down the trees, managing to catch Uchiha Itachi moments before he fell to the ground.

Deidara and Sasori were next to him in moments, standing near - but not too close - to the large blue man as he held his partner in his arms, their knocked-out target having been discarded by Kisame and forgotten on the forest floor, while the Uchiha lay unconscious, covered in his own blood.

Sasori was silent, as his gaze fixed on the two - Kisame cradling Itachi, as he lay in his arms. Blood coloured the Uchiha's front, and deep injuries could be seen from where they stood - gashes on his chest, injuries from both the fire he had created and the force of such use of chakra.

Deidara wanted to ask if he was all right, if Itachi was alive, or if they should find a hospital - but he couldn't bring himself to speak. He looked to Sasori, and found the redhead was focused completely on his fallen comrade. The blonde attempted to step forward to inspect Itachi in his shock and worry, but suddenly felt Sasori's arm stopping him. Meeting eyes with his Danna, Sasori shook his head firmly that it was not a good idea to interrupt whatever was going on, and Deidara complied. Apparently, Sasori was waiting for any signal from Kisame, before doing anything.

There was moment then, perhaps one of the most prominent and heart-stopping of which Deidara would remember for the rest of his life, when Itachi's eye's fluttered open again - and the ice which had fallen over them shattered.

Sasori breathed a heavy sigh of relief, clutching Deidara's arm for reasons the blonde was unaware of, as Deidara leaned towards Sasori in his own relief, both of them watching as Kisame too reacted - in a way which surprised the newest member of Akatsuki.

Kisame looked down at his partner, Itachi's eyes - no longer Sharingan and severely bloodshot - lifted immediately to lock with his, as the Uchiha's expression reflected momentary confusion as to what had happened - before a realisation seemed to settle in, and he felt his larger partner's arms around him.

Itachi opened his mouth to speak, his tone quiet; voice slightly raspy; "Kisame-"

"You fool!" Kisame yelled, interrupting him with an angry growl, shaking the hurt man fiercely as he grasped Itachi's arms, purely outraged. "You could have died!" His expression seemed to change rapidly then, as instead of harshly shaking the Uchiha, he then drew the smaller man into his arms and embraced him protectively, "You could have _died_..." He whispered, clearly deeply upset.

Itachi had winced as he was shaken by Kisame roughly, but now felt himself being cradled by his partner. His anger and upset was understandable - Kisame had seen him use that jutsu once before, and this time he had already been recently hurt. It was true, he could have died. But he would rather that, than to let Kisame get hurt by those Hirohito bastards.

A thin, pale hand came up to Kisame's face intimately, and the blue man stilled, feeling Itachi's fingers lightly stroke his cheek as the dark-haired man gazed up at him, eyes half-lidded.

"I am sorry." Itachi stated, his voice suggesting he was apologetic not for what he had done, but for upsetting his partner. Kisame's eyes shone as he looked down to the Uchiha, the younger man's blood now covering his own chest and soaking his clothes.

Deidara watched the scene with confusion, wondering at the interaction between his two fellow Akatsuki-nins. He suddenly felt he was imposing on a personal moment, although the two did not seem to be aware or perhaps to care very much that he and Sasori were there.

"It is not so serious. I will survive." Itachi reassured his partner, while Kisame made a dismissive noise, his expression tormented as he looked at Itachi.

"You got hurt." Kisame stated, as though that was the only thing that mattered.

"We got away." Itachi retorted, his hand never ceasing its comforting stroking.

"Not the point!" Kisame near-to yelled, holding his partner closer, "What would I have done, ay? If you had - what if you-"

"Shh." Itachi shushed the larger blue man, Kisame's emotional rant ceased by a finger coming up to his lips, Itachi smiled slightly at him as he adjusted himself in shark-man's lap, leaning upwards. "You worry too much about me... Kisame..."

A blue hand slipped into dark-black hair carefully, as Itachi then leaned up towards his partner and Kisame lowered himself slightly, bringing Itachi firmly against his chest as the Uchiha pressed his lips lovingly against his partner's.

Deidara, not four feet away from the scene, felt his heart skip a beat suddenly. As he watched, purely shocked, as Kisame's lips moved against Itachi's - like it was dance they knew well, he felt a heavy realisation settle in his mind. Of course! The interaction, the way Kisame always spoke about Itachi, how protective they were of each other... he had not known, but now it seemed obvious. Why had no one told him? Itachi and Kisame were _together_.

Kisame pecked Itachi lips a few times more, nuzzling his nose against his smaller partner's for a moment, while Itachi's hand held Kisame's face. All were quiet, the moment delicate and somehow private despite the two who stood not far away, waiting for them.

"We should move." Itachi whispered then, bringing his lips comfortingly to his lover's one last time, before Kisame nodded his understanding. Hooking his arm under Itachi's legs, Kisame pressed the Uchiha to his chest and stood up - Itachi held in his arms securely, as he walked over to Sasori.

"You should get the target, 'Sori." The blue man told him, suddenly more serious than Deidara had ever seen him, in the face of Itachi's being injured. "Put 'im on a puppet or somethin', ay? We gotta get home, fast."

Sasori nodded, "Kakuzu will be able to handle it, Kisame." He told the shark-man in a certain tone, appeasing Kisame's worry only slightly, "We'll be home by tonight."

Kisame nodded seriously, but did not answer. Sasori then allowed his eyes to drop to where Itachi looked at him, and let a hand come up to squeeze the Uchiha's arm lightly - the only sign of concern he would show. Itachi let his mouth twitch in the suggestion of a smile in response, before Sasori walked to get their target who lay forgotten on the forest floor.

Deidara wanted to say something, anything, but felt it wasn't the right time. Kisame managed to offer him a smile though, and Deidara returned it understandingly, knowing it was all right. There would be time for talking later.

"Come on, brat." Sasori voiced as he came up beside the blonde, a puppet carrying the Sato brother walking behind him, breaking Deidara's trance from where he stood staring after their comrades. The redheaded puppeteer looked at him seriously as he told him, "We have to get home tonight, so we will not be able to stop. It is important that Itachi gets medical attention as soon as possible, do you understand?"

Deidara nodded, "Hai, Danna, un." He replied, as they leapt up into the trees once again, following Kisame as he went forward, back in the direction of the Akatsuki hideout - a good ten hours travel away - with Itachi held carefully and protectively in his arms, where the Uchiha soon fell asleep.

* * *

It was a long and arduous journey back to the hideout, none of them asking to stop for the ten hours it took to return, and travelling in a respectable silence, each for their own reasons. Sasori knew whatever he had to say would be inappropriate at that time - such as talking about their mission or any such thing, and knowing he was never very good comforting people anyway, while Deidara was fearful if he spoke he might wake Itachi or upset Kisame further. Kisame himself was quiet, as they now walked across the field which proceeded the Akatsuki hideout, feeling himself relieved that they were almost there, having spent the entire way back worrying about Itachi and constantly - in his paranoia - checking that his partner was breathing and that he had not accidentally reopened his wounds. 

When they came to the boulder which served as the entrance to the hideout, Sasori was the one to place his hand on the boulder and order it to open.

Deidara stuck close to his partner, as Sasori followed a hasty Kisame. They were all tired, exhausted after the mission, the escape, their use of chakra, and the no-stop travel back - but now their minds felt sharp again as they concentrated on ensuring Itachi's safety.

Upon opening the door to the member's chambers, and the main room of the kitchen, they found the rest of Akatsuki were up and sitting either at or around the table, despite it being close to midnight.

"You're back!" Tobi exclaimed excitedly, standing up as they entered.

"About fucking time." Hidan grumbled from where he sat, "We wondered what the hell took you guys, you said you'd be back by this afternoon."

"Complications." Sasori answered them, Kakuzu leaning against the kitchen island-bench as he raised an eyebrow, "With the Hirohito."

"Hirohito?" Zetsu's darker voice asked, more of a growl.

It was then that Kisame stepped forward and they saw Itachi's bloodied form - still sleeping - in his partner's arms. The reaction was immediate, and would have been surprising to one who was not aware of the bonds between the Akatsuki members, as they all jumped up and rushed over to their fallen comrade.

"Itachi-sempai!" Tobi cried in despair.

"Itachi, oy." Hidan looked over the Uchiha with wide eyes, hoping for a response.

Kakuzu moved his partner aside calmly as he addressed Kisame, "What happened?"

"He used his Mangekyou with the Katon - fire was everywhere - he exerted himself and got hurt." The blue man answered, allowing Kakuzu to carefully examine the Uchiha's stomach by lifting the man's shirt, where the gashes where revealed.

"Damn Uchiha," Kakuzu muttered, "Barely a week after his last injury, I told the idiot not to use his eyes again for a while!"

Tobi was shaking, the boy easily turning to pile of nerves, requiring Zetsu to comfort him as he asked, "Will Itachi-sempai be all right, Zetsu-san?"

Zetsu simply nodded, while Hidan - in one of his rare moments - had no swear words to add to the situation, merely gazing at the bloodied Itachi with barely suppressed worry.

"We should attend to him immediately." Kakuzu told Kisame, who nodded eagerly as they then turned and walked down the hall, heading towards Kakuzu and Hidan's room, with the Jashinist following behind them.

"Come, Tobi." Zetsu announced then, stepping forward to take the Sato brother from where Sasori's puppet held the man, as he steered them also towards the hallway, "I'll take him to the cells." He then told Sasori, giving him a simple nod before walking away.

Sasori sighed, running a hand absently through his red locks, as he put his puppet away, before allowing his gaze to wander to his blonde partner. To his surprise, Deidara did not appear bored or tired as he had expected him to - instead, the blonde was visibly upset.

Deidara had removed his mechanic eye, holding it in his hand as he stood, his mouth turned down and his eyes fixed on the ground in front of himself.

Sasori turned to the blonde questioningly, hesitating only slightly before letting a hand come up and lightly touch his arm. Deidara jumped at the contact though, flinching, as he looked to Sasori in slight confusion, before looking away again in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Danna, un." He murmured, a hand coming up to smooth the hair over his eye self-consciously. Sasori was slightly surprised by the blonde, while he couldn't help but feel a little rejected by the boy's reaction to his touch.

Stepping in front of the blonde then, Sasori looked at Deidara's face, while the boy avoided his gaze. "What is wrong?" He demanded, though his voice was soft and tolerant, expecting the blonde to give him an answer.

Deidara was quiet for a moment before be spoke, his voice quiet and dejected. "It's my fault, un." He whispered.

Sasori's eyes widened, "What?" he asked, leaning down to look at Deidara's face in his bewilderment.

Deidara looked up, his eyes meeting Sasori's as the puppeteer saw how distressed the blonde was; his eyes were on the verge of tears and his lower lip was shaking. "It's my fault, un!" He yelled, "I-I did it wrong! I should have taken the time to _aim_, un, then I could have stopped them from coming after us - I should have been c-careful, un!" The blonde wailed angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Sasori asked, his voice quiet in the face of Deidara's yelling, "There's nothing you could have done! They were going to come after us, Itachi took the risk of using his eyes willingly-"

"Because he had no choice, un!" Deidara yelled back, "If I had just concentrated when I threw the bomb, I could have stopped them - but I panicked, un! And now, Itachi's hurt, what if he had died, un? It would have been my fault..." The blonde gave a short sob, which shocked the puppet master.

Sasori was startled by the blonde's reaction to this incident - that the boy blamed himself for Itachi's self-inflicted wounds.

"You don't know, un... how many times I've done this... the people in my village hated me for it, un, how many times I wasn't careful..." The blonde sobbed again, harder this time as hurtful memories of his home country became vivid in his mind as they had when he had watched Itachi fall.

Sasori's eyes were wide. It was a rule, you don't talk about your past in Akatsuki unless you truly trust someone. Did that mean Deidara trusted him?

As he watched the blonde sob, Sasori felt himself move automatically, and soon - without thinking - he had placed his arms around the blonde boy, enveloping him in a gentle, careful embrace.

Deidara gasped, tensing as he felt Sasori's arms wrap around in an unfamiliar gesture of comfort, before relaxing and slowly bringing his own arms up to reciprocate and accept Sasori.

"Danna, un..." Deidara murmured uncertainly, as Sasori pulled him close, the puppet master's mouth next to his ear as he whispered;

"It's not your fault, Deidara." The blonde's eyes widened at Sasori's comforting words and the use of his name, "We all did what we could..." Sasori swallowed his pride as he told the blonde these things, calming his mind as he stated, almost absentmindedly; "I was proud of you today, when you fought well."

Deidara was quiet, barely believing his partners words._ 'Does that mean Sasori doesn't hate me, un?'_ He soon pushed these thoughts away though, as the rare and unexpected embrace ended and Sasori brought his arms away, though they stayed standing close together.

"Why didn't you tell me, un?" Deidara asked then, changing the subject as he wiped his eyes, "That Itachi and Kisame were..."

"Lovers?" Sasori provided when Deidara wasn't able to find the right word. The puppeteer shrugged, "It's their business, and I didn't think it was important."

"Tch." Deidara made a dismissive noise, "Sure shocked me, though, un."

"Really?" Sasori asked casually, how voice monotone, "I would have thought it was obvious."

"Actually, it kind of was, un..." Deidara smiled, "Guess I just didn't they were a very, er, likely couple, un."

Sasori gave a short chuckle, "You mean looks-wise? I suppose so." He stated, and the blonde nodded in slight embarrassment of his thoughts, "People are usually surprised an Uchiha, who are renowned for their beauty, would be with a Hoshigake - you are not the first to think so."

"Un." Deidara agreed, "And even the personalities, un!" He gave a light laugh then, and Sasori smiled in agreement.

"Hn. I thought that about Hidan and Kakuzu too, considering how often they fight-"

"Wait, un! Hidan and Kakuzu?" Deidara asked, wide-eyed, "They're together too?"

"Hn," Sasori replied with a bored tone, "For a few years now. They're not so obvious about it though, although they have their moments..."

Deidara shook his head, shocked that the Akatsuki missing-nins, S-class criminals from all the countries of the world, could have relationships, and with one another! And was everyone with their partner, or what?

"What about Zetsu and Tobi, un?" Deidara asked then, wonderingly.

Sasori made a face at him though, showing clear distaste, "That's just not right." The puppeteer stated in disgust, "Even if that is the case, one should not question it. I wouldn't want to know."

Deidara snorted in amusement, shaking his head, "The whole Akatsuki is probably with someone, un, what are the odds?"

"Pretty good considering we only associate with each other." Sasori replied, as they then began to walk down the hall to their room, the exhaustion of the mission finally catching up with them.

Sasori's heart still thumped, though he thought he had hidden his reaction to their embrace well. His arms had tingled when he held Deidara, the smaller blonde having fit almost perfectly in his arms - almost like he had been molded to fit there, and Sasori had found himself wanting to hold him closer...

Shaking those thoughts away from his mind, and resisting the growing want to hold the boy again, Sasori assumed it was merely his tired state playing with his mind - mixed with the pity he had felt for the boy when he had seen he was upset.

_'I'm acting so out of my usual character lately...' _Sasori thought to himself, _'Perhaps I should ask for a physical from Kakuzu to ensure there is nothing wrong with me - I must be sick with the way my heart has been racing lately, and I've been sweating more than usual...'_

Deidara still felt embarrassed, the way he had been comforted by Sasori still fresh in his mind as he prepared for bed, slipping his pajamas on and guiding himself to the cool covers of his mattress. Soon enough the light was out, and Deidara was drifting off to sleep - his thoughts dwindling on his redheaded Danna, who's voiced reverberated in his mind;

_"Deidara... I was proud of you today..."

* * *

_

"Three broken ribs." Kakuzu announced, taking out two fresh roles of sterilized bandages and a swab of strong antiseptic oil to clean the man in front of him's wounds, "Severely damaged skin from the fire and deep gashes on his stomach and side, although there will be no scaring if I continue to heal him regularly with chakra-graphs on his skin. His eyes have taken a great toll also," He gestured to where the Uchiha's eyes have been covered by a bandage, "He will not be able to use them - at all - for the next day or so. No Sharingan for week, like last time, and a month before he fights with them again."

Kisame shook his head from where he stood, looking down at his sleeping partner. He knew the Uchiha would have woken up if he left him - it always happened like that, and the Uchiha never trusted him to be taken care of by anyone unless Kisame was with him, especially when it concerned his eyes - and so, against the recommendations of Kakuzu, who had demanded he return to his room and come back in the morning when a full physical of the Uchiha would be completed, Kisame had stayed all night by his partner's side.

Hidan had helped Kakuzu for a while, lending needed chakra for the critical use of chakra-graph therapy on Itachi's skin, and helping to sterilize bandages for his wounds, until it became too late and he too retired to bed. Kisame and Kakuzu had stayed through the night, as it was now early morning - about five, and they were finished. Itachi has been unresponsive for this amount of time, exhausted and hurt, and Kisame had stroked his hair and helped Kakuzu were possible for this time period, wanting to ensure the safety of his partner - even within the walls of Akatsuki.

"He won't like not being able to go on missions." Kisame informed Kakuzu, who nodded, as the blue man continued, "Anything I need to give him?"

"These." The stitched-nin replied, handing him a bag of herbs he had pulled out from a box he had under the table Itachi was lying on - in the makeshift medical room Kakuzu had allotted as his working space - as he told the blue man, "Medicinal teatree leaves, to be brewed in a tea and consumed daily."

Kisame nodded, "Will do, Doc." He answered, smiling gratefully at Kakuzu as he asked what he had wanted to all night, "Can I take him now?"

The stitched-nin nodded once more, "Straight to bed." He told the blue man, "And if he wakes up, give him some of the tea immediately."

"Thanks, Kakuzu." Kisame answered, picking his partner up in his arms carefully, as Itachi immediately snuggled himself against his partner's chest comfortably, and the shark-man left the small off-section to Kakuzu and Hidan's room, before heading towards his own - where he planned to get some much needed sleep.

As Kakuzu too left the room opposite the bathroom to he and Hidan's room, he found his partner was asleep in his bed. It always happened like this, if Kakuzu was up all night healing someone, Hidan was crawl into the stitched-nins bed and fall asleep - waiting for him to come out.

Smirking to himself slightly, Kakuzu only sighed in slight agitation, as he took of his shoes, slipping out of his shirt, as he lowered himself onto the bed next to his partner, falling asleep as well - for the few precious hours he was likely to get that day.

* * *

Deidara yawned, his blue eyes half-lidded as he sat at the end of his bed. If he'd had it his way, he would still be asleep, despite it being almost noon. Apparently, Sasori had woken many hours before - he being an early riser - and had worked on his puppets all morning, before he could no longer take Deidara supposed snoring, and had thrown a pillow at the blonde to wake him up. 

Deidara took the brush he kept next to his bedside table, and began guiding it through his hair, having already glared at Sasori's explanation for assaulting him in his sleep - and the puppeteer having returned to his work again. The blonde continued to brush through his locks, the ever-present ponytail on his head now neat again, as he thought of what he had dreamed the night before.

Dreams - about wooden arms, concealed and hiding weapons, attacking and defending - and Sasori, who had hidden them from him. Deidara thought of what he had seen the night before, and looked over to his partner. Sasori had his back to the blonde, a puppet in his lap as he sat on the floor, adjusting puppet parts and configuring blades or poisons he incorporated into their bodies - parts Deidara now realised he had... somehow put in himself.

The ex Iwa-nin needed answers on what he had seen, although he knew Sasori would most likely wish not to discuss it, he felt he had to ask.

"Sasori-Danna, un," Deidara called, as Sasori's ministrations stopped, although the puppet master did not turn around - merely sat, listening. "I need to ask you something, un..."

"If it's 'where do babies come from' then I don't want to know." Sasori answered mockingly, as he picked up his puppet parts again, resuming his work.

Deidara glared, "No, un. I'm serious Danna, I need an answer."

Sasori sighed, turning to face the smaller blonde boy, "What, then?" He asked, agitated.

Deidara's eyes lowered then as he asked, hoping he wouldn't be reprimanded for it, "I... wanted to ask about... what I saw the other night, un..."

Sasori stilled. He knew immediately what Deidara was talking about. He sighed, wishing for the first time that Deidara had entered the Akatsuki years before, when he had spoken to the entire Akatsuki about this issue... he had never been good with the one-on-one discussions, especially when they concerned private aspects of his life.

Sasori told himself that, had Deidara been in any other position than his partner, he would not have answered him. Would have told the boy it was none of his business, and left it at that. However, Deidara was in fact his partner, and so he really had an obligation to tell the boy about aspects of himself that could affect their partnership.

With these thoughts in mind, Sasori placed his puppet parts down and looked back in front of himself - away from Deidara where he would not have to face any of the blonde's reactions, as he began to tell him;

"What you saw... was my greatest masterpiece." Sasori answered, his voice low and quiet, "My art is true, it is eternal, and I decided long ago that it was what I wanted to become."

Deidara's expression was confused and questioning, though he knew Sasori couldn't see it, "I don't understand, un."

Sasori sighed, "I am... slowly turning myself into a puppet, like one of my creations." He answered simply, shrugging slightly, though he was in fact sensitive to the subject.

"What, un?!" Deidara cried, bewildered, his eyes wide as he found, to his own slight surprise, that the idea upset him. "Why would you do that, un?"

Sasori glared at the ground in front of himself, as he was quiet for many moments, before he muttered angrily, "You don't understand, brat."

Deidara stood up, quickly walking over to where Sasori sat next to his bed, before lowering himself to sit next to his partner. The puppeteer was avoiding his gaze, while Deidara's inquisitive blue eyes searched his face - which still held an angry expression.

"Help me to understand, un." Deidara replied, great concern lacing his voice. The idea of Sasori turning himself into cold, heartless wood was... a _horrifying_ suggestion.

Sasori snorted, "It is my _art_. I want it to become a part of me in every way possible."

"But..." Deidara found it hard to grasp the idea of his wanting to destroy himself like this, to live as a soul trapped within unfeeling wood... "What about everything you stand to loose, un? Your humanity? Feeling?"

Sasori did make eye contact with his blonde partner then, his mask almost breaking as he was faced with the very real concern he found written on Deidara's face. "You must understand, one must suffer for their art." He paused before adding, somewhat quieter, "This is important to me."

Deidara sat in shock. He understood suffering for art, yes, but to potentially destroy everything you are and everything you could be? To render life down to but a joke, an imitation of all that one can experience? No, that he could not understand.

Then, to their surprise, a knock sounded - breaking the awkward silence they had created.

Sasori looked to the door of their room questioningly, before announcing; "Hai?"

It was Zetsu they were met with when the door swung open, standing in the hall and peering into their room, his yellow eyes seeming to glow as he addressed Sasori;

"Sir Leader requests you and Kisame, to report on your mission."

Sasori nodded, standing and leaving the puppet he had been working on, discarded on the floor, to be worked on when he got back. Deidara's eyes were lowered as he stayed sitting beside his partner's bed.

Sasori stopped at the doorway to their room, Zetsu having walked ahead to collect Kisame. The puppet master looked over to the blonde, still sitting on the floor on his side of their room, and felt himself slightly regretful that the boy had to learn of his plans to become a puppet.

Sasori promised himself then that he would continue to discuss the topic with the boy later - if Deidara was still so concerned, and his voice was clear as then gave one last explanation;

"A man fell asleep and dreamt he was a butterfly. Upon wakening he asked, 'Am I a man who has just been dreaming that he was butterfly? Or a sleeping butterfly now dreaming he is a man?'"

Deidara looked up, his face filled with surprise as he watched Sasori turn and walk away, his footsteps echoing down the hallway as he retreated from their room.

The blonde boy sat there for a while longer, thinking over what had happened, what he had learned, and what Sasori had said. After all, he understood what Sasori had meant. He too had been a sleeping butterfly before.

* * *

**A/N: There you are. Lots of lovely Kisame/Itachi fluff, and now Deidara knows about them as well! Hoorah! And how was Sasori, when he was comforting Deidara? XD And they've talked about Sasori's turning himself into a puppet! There will be more of that to come, rest assured.**

**Next chap: Sasori and Kisame report to Sir Leader, and Sasori talks to Kakuzu about Deidara's finances… It'll be better than it sounds, I promise, lol.**

**-Emerald-**


	17. The Delicacies of Partners

**

* * *

******

Clay and Puppets

**

* * *

**

**Summery: In which, Sasori gains, through a string of seemingly unfortunate incidents, a new partner named Deidara. Reluctant to form any kind of friendship with the young Iwa missing-nin, Deidara seeks to get to know Sasori, while adjusting to his new life in the evil organisation of the Akatsuki.**

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed. Flammable.**

**A/N: Ok, heres the update. I basically got GUILT TRIPPED by my sister into updating, lol, so here you all are. In this chap, I think I cover all the pairings of the fic... which is certainly an accomplishment, let me tell you. Except the Sasori/Deidara is still light... but stuff is gonna happen soon, I swear.**

**Reviews are love! Enjoy this chap, as I have found some reviewers prefer chaps when they are at home at the Akatsuki hideout.

* * *

**

_Be civil to all; _

_sociable to many; _

_familiar with few; _

_friend to one; _

_enemy to none._

* * *

****

Chapter 17: The Delicacies of Partners

* * *

Sasori thoughts were distracted as he walked down the eerily dark, thin atmosphere of the hallway which led to Sir Leader's room. The puppet master had surprised himself somewhat with how easily he had complied with discussing his private desire of turning himself into his art with Deidara, and he had been even more surprised by the blonde boy's reaction - that of very deep concern, of which fascinated Sasori. Perhaps, it would be worth it to discuss the topic in more depth with the boy... but that would have to be for another time. For now, Sasori needed to discuss their last mission with Sir leader, and prepare more of his puppets. He would focus himself on his work.

Kisame, walking next to him, was decidedly more quiet than he usually was. The shark-man who so often grinned and jested, had instead adopted a more serious disposition as he worried over his injured koibito, who was still asleep in their room. He worried that the Uchiha would wake while he was gone, and Kisame wouldn't be there to give him his first dosage of the medicinal tea he needed to heal. Hopefully, this meeting with Sir Leader would be quick.

Knocking once on the great wooden doors to Sir Leader's chambers, Kisame stood somewhat agitatedly next to his smaller friend. Sasori mused that the shark-man ought to settle himself down, he was so protective of Itachi it would shine through in their meeting if he wasn't careful.

"Come in, Sasori... Kisame..." Sir Leader's voice echoed to them through the door, as they pushed the large, dark wooden doors open and stepped into the room - completely dark save for the one spot of light just inside the door, where they stood to address their organisation feudal lord.

"Sir Leader-sama." They voiced in unison, the standard acknowledgment of their superior lord.

Sir Leader seemed pleased with them, and distinctly in a good mood as he replied, "You have done well. The hostage is very responsive... Zetsu has spent a good amount of time with him, and he has divulged much information that will prove valuable to Akatsuki..."

"We encountered the Hirohito." Sasori informed his leader, phrasing his words carefully as he spoke, "And were forced to battle our way out."

Sir Leader's interest truly peaked then, his glowing red eyes seeming to come closer to them - as though he were leaning forward from where he sat - his voice suggesting a prominent smirk; "Really now..." The growl, venomous and deadly - aspects which always seemed to be present in his tone, was edged to kill as he continued; "And how did you proceed?"

The puppeteer's face was blank, as he faced Sir Leader. "We pursued out target to their hideout, as it was revealed by the other Sato brother that they were working directly for the Hirohito Boss, where we were given the impression that they intended to defeat Akatsuki, before they commenced to attack us." Sasori informed the man, who's interest and excitement at the information seemed to grow with every word the puppeteer uttered, his words carefully respectful, "Deidara-san used one of his bombs to explode the area, and we proceeded to attempt to escape, after which Itachi-san took it apon himself to cease their pursuing us."

Sir Leader nodded, pleased, though he leaned back again as he now addressed Kisame, "Itachi was injured, I am led to believe?"

"Hai." Kisame answered, his tone controlled, careful not to reveal too much emotion over the subject of Itachi in front of his leader.

Sir Leader was, of course, aware of Itachi and Kisame's relationship, as he was also aware of Hidan and Kakuzu's - he even encouraged such intimacies between his members. One must be careful though, when discussing the topic with Sir Leader - because he will quickly take control of the situation if he thinks he can use the relationship to the advantage of the Akatsuki - even if that means destroying those involved. Some of the members know this from experience, with previous partners.

"He has suffered three broken ribs, as well as deep gashes to his stomach, severe skin damage, and will not be able to fight to his full capacity for a month, having exerted his eyes." Kisame informed the leader, his speech formal as it should be when addressing the powerful man.

Sir Leader nodded, "Kakuzu has already spoken to me of the details of Itachi's injuries. He has done well, protecting his brothers in the battle field... he is an example of our organisation's ideals." The man complimented, "Take good care of him."

Kisame nodded in reply, but did not speak. He would take care of Itachi no matter what the man said, so there was no need to show anything otherwise.

"There was one more thing," Sasori spoke up then, "We were addressed by the Hirohito's Boss, Gotetsu."

Sir Leader looked sharply to Sasori then, his eyes glinting dangerously as he asked eagerly,  
"And?"

Sasori's voice was monotone as he relayed the simple message they had received; "Knight to F3."

There was a silence for a moment, before Sir Leader gave out a single cruel, sharp laugh. He then turned away from them both, seeming to loose interest in them entirely now that all proceedings were complete.

"You are dismissed." Sir Leader informed them simply and firmly, and they both bowed - despite his not being able to see it - before they turned on their heels and left the dark chamber, closing the heavy wooden doors behind themselves.

Sir Leader smirked to himself, as the darkness of the room resumed to its usual gloom, and he relite the single light which hovered above him, highlighting a part of the room where he kept his armchair and few personal possessions. There, in front of him as he turned around, was his chess board. It had been nearly six months since he had last progressed the game, having used the time to study the war the game represented and waiting for any sign of the next move. The game had been started almost a decade before, when Akatsuki and Hirohito had both risen to prominence.

"Knight... to F3." Sir Leader murmured to himself, his tone pleased as he moved a white piece on the opposite side of the board to where he sat, moving the assigned piece to the location desired. He chuckled deeply, "I have you know, Gotetsu." He voiced aloud.

"A new move, I see." A soft voice sounded from his right, having entered the usually dark chamber through a hidden door on the side of the room. A blue-haired woman, features soft and skin pale against the dark, violent colours of her Akatsuki cloak, and a single white, paper flower resting in her hair. "How do you plan to proceed, Pein?"

Sir Leader - Pein - smirked at the woman, "It seems obvious." He replied, the fire-torches on the wall glinting of off the piercings in his face like small menacing flames, "King to G2."

* * *

Hidan yawned as he stretched, turning over and readjusting himself on the bed he slept on. Then he felt something - a lump - where he was trying to lay his legs. He kicked the lump to make it move, and heard a pained growl in response.

Opening his eyes, Hidan saw that the lump had been Kakuzu's legs, as the larger man lay next to him. Kakuzu grunted, peering at his partner with a light glare, "You're in _my_ bed, you know." He pointed out.

The silver-haired Jashinist grinned in response, "Eh, sorry, 'Kuzu." He replied, snuggling closer to his partner on the bed in apology.

If one had never witnessed Kakuzu and Hidan when they were alone - as so very few had - one would be surprised with the patience and respect they secretly held for each other, when out of the sight of public eyes; where they expressed their affection for one another through fights and harsh words.

Kakuzu sighed, as he wrapped his arms around his smaller partner. At least the Jashin-worshipping bastard had allowed him to sleep in. Usually Hidan would wake him up when performing one of his rituals - which would lead to yelling, which would lead to fighting, which would lead to sex, and by then he wouldn't be able to sleep again.

"You smell like antiseptic." Hidan murmured, smiling as he rubbed his nose against the stitch-nin's chest, "I like it."

Kakuzu grinned lightly, "Yeah, you're weird like that."

"Shut up." Hidan retorted, though he accentuated the meaning behind his words with a light kiss on the man's bare chest, relishing the feeling of rough stitches beneath his lips.

Kakuzu lifted a hand to Hidan's face, slipping his palm behind the man's neck as he roughly pulled him up, bringing their faces close and pressing their lips together. Hidan moaned immediately, appreciating his partner's harsh movements as he was pushed down on the bed, Kakuzu laying on top of him as their lips moved against each other.

The stitched man licked at his partners lips, before pushing his tongue in forcefully, as the Jashinist stroked his tongue willingly, opening his mouth wide as their kiss became more heated - both of them breathing harshly as their hands began to wander - Hidan slipping his hands down to Kakuzu's pants, as the man broke their kiss to moan appreciatively and Hidan smirked. Kakuzu kissed down the silver-haired man's neck, biting hard enough to draw blood as he reached the nape, while Hidan gasped and worked on opening the zipper to his partner's pants hurriedly.

Hidan had just managed to open the zip and both the buttons, bringing his arms up around the larger man's shoulders, the Jashinist was about to use his legs to slide the pants over his partner's hips, as Kakuzu's lips met his again, and then -

A sharp knock sounded on their door.

Kakuzu groaned unhappily, while Hidan tightened his grip on the man's shoulders possessively.

"Don't answer it." Hidan told him, pressing his lips to the stiched-nin's again, massaging their mouths together. Kakuzu complied, sliding his hands down his lover's sides sensually -

Until another knock sounded, more forceful this time.

"Fucking hell." Kakuzu swore, breaking away from Hidan again with an agitated sigh, "I'll be quick." He reassured.

"You better be." Hidan grumbled, letting his arms fall away from Kakuzu as the stitched-nin got up from the bed, walking towards their door without bothering to slip a shirt on, but recovering his mouth-cloth and doing up the zip on his pants again.

Flinging the wooden barrier open, Kakuzu was met with the calm, patiently waiting Sasori.

"Sasori?" The man asked questioningly, "What do you want?"

Sasori raised an eyebrow in slight amusement, "I'm sorry to... interrupt, as it seems I have." He stated, to which he received a glare, "But I'm sure you'll be happy to help me. I wish to sort out Deidara's finances, to ensure he is now given his share of monthly payment." Sasori smirked as Kakuzu's eyes widened, "Surely you would be willing to go through the accounts, as the Akatsuki treasurer?"

Kakuzu was silent, as he looked back into the room at a huffing Hidan.

"Don't you dare." Hidan growled at him.

Kakuzu stood still, momentarily torn between the two things he cared for most in the world - his partner, and his obsession with money. Then, he figured, he could make up with Hidan later - money would pass him by if he didn't act!

"I'll only be an hour or so!" Kakuzu called, grabbing for his cloak as he took some folders from a nearby desk.

"You're never only an hour!" Hidan yelled back angrily, standing up and gathering his needed materials to begin performing rituals, "That's it, I'm abstaining!"

"I love you too, honey." Kakuzu replied, as he shut the door behind himself, handing a chuckling Sasori the folders as he slipped his cloak on and they headed towards the puppeteer's room.

* * *

"Careful." Kisame spoke quietly, patiently, "You'll strain yourself."

Itachi glared heatedly at his partner, and Kisame backed off a little. "I can do it, Kisame." The Uchiha told him, gently pulling a black shirt of his over his head, wincing as lifting his arms stretched the wounds on his chest, where he was bandaged from under his collar bone down to his waist.

Kisame watched his lover struggle for a few moments, before stepping forward. "Here." He stated softly, as he helped slip Itachi's slim arms through the shirt, fitting it on the Uchiha properly.

Itachi sighed as he felt Kisame's arms wrap carefully around his waist, and leaned back in the shark-man's arms. "I am sorry." The Uchiha replied, his tone apologetic, "I know I am... difficult, when like this."

Kisame kissed the boy's neck, "Not at all." He grinned, and Itachi hit his arm in response to the sarcastic remark.

It was true, Kisame sometimes found it difficult to handle his partner when the young man was hurt, as he became defensive in that state. These were the times he needed Kisame the most, when he couldn't complete simple daily tasks such as putting on clothing or walking for long distances by himself, when he was healing from bad injuries and his sight may fail him at any time, and he regretted the fact that he was so utterly dependant on Kisame - that he was such a liability to his partner.

Of course, whenever Itachi expressed these thoughts to his larger blue lover, Kisame hushed him and told him he took care of him because he wanted to - not because he had to. And anyway, Itachi always went out of his way to look after Kisame when he was incapacitated as well.

Itachi turned around in Kisame's arms, facing the shark-like ninja and placing his hands on the man's chest to steady himself. Kisame's hand moved up his back to rub at his neck, and Itachi leaned up to place his lips over the blue man's.

Kisame reciprocated the kiss tenderly, gentle with Itachi in his weakened state - no matter how much it may frustrate the Uchiha. Itachi was docile now though, apparently either too tired to argue with his partner or accepting of Kisame currently gentle nature, as he broke away and leaned his head on the blue man's broad shoulder.

"Hungry?" Kisame asked him, his blue fingers threading through the Uchiha's dark ponytail as the boy nodded. "Come on, then." The shark-nin smiled, steering them towards the door, his arm supporting Itachi's middle as he helped him along.

As they walked down the hall, slowly and carefully, Kisame held up the majority of the Uchiha's weight - not that he weight much at all. The shark-man made a mental note to force the boy to eat larger meals - now that he was weakened and couldn't threaten to kill him if he tried. Grinning to himself as he thought this, he caught the strange look he received from Itachi and merely smiled pleasantly. Itachi made a mental note to watch out - his koi was planning something.

As they entered the kitchen, Itachi found the short walk had already worn him out, and he needed to sit down. Usually, he would stay in his bedroom for the duration of his incapability after a bad injury, but he been injured recently already - and was thoroughly sick of staying in their room, and so had forced Kisame to let him go out into the hideout.

Deidara sat at the kitchen table, having just finished his own breakfast, with Tobi jabbering away about this and that next to him, while Zetsu sat in silence - most likely enjoying the fact that his energetic partner was not only bothering him, for once.

Itachi stopped their walking as he halted next to the kitchen's island-bench, leaning against it tiredly.

"You need ta' sit?" Kisame asked, holding on his partner as Itachi stood still, and nodded.

The shark-nin looked over to the table, where Deidara was sitting, listening to Tobi's chatter.

"And then, do you know what happened, Deidara-sempai?" The boy asked excitedly.

Deidara sighed, "No, Tobi, un. What happened?"

"Well, Zetsu-san and I-"

"Oy," Kisame called, interrupting the one-sided conversation and smiling apologetically as the men looked over to him, "Sorry to interrupt."

"Hello, Kisame-sempai, Itachi-sempai!" Tobi replied gleefully, apparently unfazed by the shark-nin's appearance and Itachi's agitated grunt as a reply.

"Hey, 'Same, un." Deidara called back, a somewhat grateful tone to his voice.

Kisame grinned, then gestured to the Uchiha he was holding, "Hey Dei, you mind taking 'Tachi into the lounge room? I just gotta cook us something, and he's gotta sit down."

Deidara looked slightly surprised, but stood up readily, "Oh, hai, un!" The blonde replied, coming quickly over to where the two stood. Kisame carefully relented his hold on the Uchiha, as Itachi instead draped an arm around Deidara's neck, coming to lean against the blonde as Deidara placed an arm around Itachi's waist like Kisame had done.

"Arigato." Itachi voiced quietly, to which the blonde hesitated slight, before nodding in reply.

"Ok!" Kisame grinned happily, "You get him to the sofa, and I'm gonna cook!" The blue man then turned and walked to wards the fridge, pulling out pots and pouring water to begin boiling.

Deidara secured his hold on Itachi as they began to walk, "Here we go, un..." He murmured, walking with the dark-haired Uchiha carefully, attempting to ensure he doesn't hurt him.

Itachi looked at Deidara sideways as the blonde seemed to be focusing his gaze on the ground, concentrating on stepping carefully. The Uchiha realised it was because he had him balanced on his good-side, and was ensuring his limited vision did not cause him to bump into anything. Itachi smirked lightly, Kisame had said good things about Deidara.

When they reached the couch, Itachi was relieved to sit down, the blonde having helped him into slowly sitting on the couch by clasping arms. Deidara sat down next to him then, somewhat awkwardly, though it didn't seem right to leave him. He supposed Kisame trusted him to watch Itachi while he was in the kitchen, anyway.

"You were unaware?" Itachi asked suddenly then, and Deidara looked over to him quickly. Itachi's eyes were half-lidden and his mouth was turned up in a slight smirk, showing he was amused by something. "It appears you were, judging by your reaction."

"Un?" Deidara asked questioningly, "Unaware of what, un?"

"Kisame and I." The Uchiha replied easily, "Funny, everyone tells us it is obvious."

Deidara blushed lightly at Itachi's nonchalance to the subject, and his own obliviousness that the Uchiha had pointed out. "It kinda was, un." He replied, "Guess I just never pictured Akatsuki missing-nins being _with_ one another, un." He ventured a smile.

"Hn." Itachi's smirk widened a fraction, "And Kisame and I in particular, as well?"

Deidara eye's widened at the accusation, but Itachi, to his surprise, have a light chuckle. "Do not worry, I take no offence." He reassured the boy, looking to him properly for the first time as he informed him casually, "We have been together since I was... fifteen, I think."

"Sixteen! Give me_ some_ credit." Kisame corrected, coming into the lounge room with food and drinks in his hands.

"Hn." Itachi replied evenly, taking his share of the food from his partner and beginning to eat, as Kisame sat down on the couch, on the opposite side of Itachi than Deidara was sitting.

"So, un, how old are you now?" Deidara asked curiously, his tone quiet and casual, hoping he would not be seen as invasive for his questioning, as his interest grew.

Itachi chewed slowly as he took a moment to reply - for the simple fact that no matter how simple a question was, he always seemed to need to think deeply about it for a moment. "Twenty-one." He answered eventually, taking another bite of his food.

"Really, un?" Deidara asked, sounding disbelieving and immediately reprimanding himself after receiving an amused smirk from the Uchiha and a grin from Kisame. "I mean, un, you just look younger than that..."

"I always tell him that!" Kisame yelled in reply, apparently pleased someone agreed with him, "Makes me seem like a bloody pedophile, the way he looks like damn fourteen year old, no matter how old he gets!"

Itachi smacked the shark-nin's arm, smirking in amusement as he glared lightly, "Use your indoor voice." He teased.

Kisame simply grinned, poking his tongue out at his partner, while Deidara couldn't help but chuckle lightly. The blonde realised then, that this was actually the first time he had seen the two partners together when not on a mission - and he figured, had he witnessed this kind of interaction weeks before - he would have realised their intimacy earlier.

"So how old are you then, Kisame, un?" Deidara asked, raising an eyebrow as he smiled suggestively.

Kisame lifted his hands defensively in response as he grinned, "Hey! I'm only twenty-eight." He responded, "And I was only twenty when this one entered the Akatsuki." He gestured to the Uchiha.

"Hn." Itachi agreed.

"Un, really?" Deidara asked, "Then how young were you, un?"

"Thirteen." Itachi answered.

"Wow, un," The blonde was amazed, to be thirteen and joining an evil organisation! "Why so young, un?"

Deidara was immediately aware that he had said the wrong thing, as Itachi tensed slightly, and Kisame looked to him worriedly. The Uchiha simply frowned though, as he replied truthfully;

"My clan was wiped out." Itachi's voice was deep and monotone, carefully void of emotion, as he continued eating without looking at either of the men he sat with.

"Oh, un." Deidara replied awkwardly, "I'm sorry, un." He appeased, suddenly regretful for asking.

"Do not worry." Itachi seemed to let the moment pass, as he took a deep breath and then drank from his glass of water, calming himself, "It was a long time ago."

Deidara was quite for a moment, and Kisame merely sat comfortingly next to his partner as they all seemed to retreat into their own thoughts, letting the conversation rest for the moment.

Eventually though, Deidara found he had to ask - simply had to know, some small information, what must surly be general knowledge among the Akatsuki in relation to the Uchiha clan murder. He also felt, if he had to ask anyone, it would most likely be best to ask the man it concerned. And so, Deidara turned himself to face Itachi again, as he asked quietly, carefully;

"Itachi-san," The Uchiha looked to him as he continued, "I am sorry if this is a difficult question, un, but... I was wondering... how _was_ the Uchiha clan murdered, un?"

There was a long pause, longer than was usually necessary for Itachi to answer something, and Kisame had stilled knowingly. Deidara frowned, and knew he had gone too far with his questioning.

"I'm sorry, Itachi, un-"

"I killed them." Itachi interrupted his apology with this confession, delivered quietly and with deadly precision.

"Itachi-" Kisame tried.

"No." Itachi seemed to answered some unknown question that the shark-nin apparently understood, as he fell quiet.

The Uchiha then looked to Deidara, who sat in shock of what he had said. Itachi cocked his head to the side slightly in fascination of the blonde's reaction, "Do you think less of me?" He questioned Deidara then, almost absent-mindedly.

Deidara gaped for a moment, unable to come up with an appropriate answer. Itachi seemed to let the question pass though, and instead turned to his partner.

"I am no longer hungry, and I wish to return to our room. I think I will sleep for a while." He informed the shark-nin.

Kisame stalled for a moment, letting a hand rest on Itachi's arm comfortingly before he nodded, "All right, then." He answered quietly.

Deidara watched as Kisame helped Itachi up, slinging his arm around his larger partner's neck as they began to walk out of the room.

Kisame looked back to Deidara as they left, and gave him a reassuring smile, although Deidara couldn't being himself to return it.

Sitting there for a few minutes, Deidara thought he had learned why no one at the Akatsuki asked about pasts, and reflecting that it had perhaps been foolish of him to do so. Eventually he decided to clean up after the two partner's plates and glasses, which had been left on the coffee table the dishes had rested upon, making his way to the kitchen and placing them in the sink as he began to wash them. Just then, he saw someone lean next to the sink beside him and turned to see who it was.

Kisame stood there, having put Itachi to bed and planned to clean up the plates, and finding Deidara had already decided to do it. The shark-nin smiled at the blonde, "Sorry about 'Tachi." Kisame apologised, "He really doesn't hold any ill will towards ya, he's just sensitive about his family, ya know?"

Deidara nodded, smiling in reply this time, but his expression seemed troubled. "I'm really sorry, Kisame, un." He told the blue man, "I shouldn't have asked about it, un."

"Nah, it's ok." Kisame replied easily, "He's just tired. At least you didn't ask about his brother man, he's real sensitive about that. In fact, don't ever talk to him about that subject unless he brings it up, trust me." The shark-nin placed a hand on Deidara's arm understandingly.

Deidara smiled in response, "Hai, un." He agreed, as Kisame then turned and walked away, no doubt to attend to his partner once again.

After the blonde finished washing up the dishes in the sink, he made his way back to his room, thinking over everything he had learned of his fellow members recently. Itachi's family... could he have really killed them? Deidara didn't know. And Sasori... he hoped they would be able to talk about his turning himself into a puppet in the future, as Deidara imagined it would take some time for him to fully understand his partner's reasoning for such a gruesome act.

When Deidara returned to he and Sasori's room, he found the redheaded puppeteer was working on his puppets once again. Soft music - classical violin, Deidara guessed - was softly emitting from an old vinyl record player in Sasori's corner of their room, which the blonde had not known he owned. Looking up from where he sat, Sasori saw Deidara had returned, and quickly put his puppet aside, standing to sit on his bed and gesturing to Deidara to come to him.

"Come here, brat." Sasori called, pulling a folder into his lap as he watched the blonde walk over.

"What it is, Danna, un?" Deidara asked, coming to stand in front of Sasori.

Sasori waved his hand to the boy to come closer, "I have something here which concerns you." He told him.

Deidara was slightly surprised, as he then eagerly sat next to his partner on his bed, looking down at the folder Sasori held.

"This is your account, for as long as you are in the Akatsuki." Sasori told him, the violins from the puppeteer's record switching to a major-chord, playing softly to match the redhead's voice as he spoke, "If anything is ever to happen to you, I gain control of your account, as your partner." The puppet master explained.

"What is an account, un?" Deidara asked questioningly.

Sasori opened the folder's cover to show the boy, as the first page was an itinerary of numerous objects, "It contains this, which is a record of all the possessions you came into the organisation with, which are rightfully yours - and every time you buy something you wish to ensure is recorded as being yours, you write it down here, so that if something were to happen to you, your partner would be able to take control of them - or whatever you want done with them."

Deidara nodded, "You mean if I die, un."

Sasori was quiet for a moment, almost thoughtfully, before he answered, "Yes."

Deidara nodded his understanding again, before he asked, "What else, un?"

The puppeteer turned the page of the account, "This is a record of all the money you are paid for every mission - a twenty percent share of which goes in your pocket, to do with as you wish." He then turned the next page, which was blank, "And this is where you write down what you spend your money on."

"Un..." Deidara looked down at the pages in slight wonder, "I've never had to do any of this before, un..." he told his partner.

"Yes, well, most of us still don't do it." Sasori informed the boy, with a slight smirk, "It's really more optional."

"Do you keeps records of all these things, un?" Deidara asked, gazing up at the redhead.

Sasori gave a light laugh, "Yes, I do. But that's only because I want my things to be taken care of when I die... if I die." He then added as an afterthought, thinking immediately of his goal of immortality as a puppet.

Deidara frowned then, knowing what Sasori was suggesting, but changed the subject instead. "So, un, when do I start getting money?"

"Tomorrow." Sasori told him simply, "I only sorted out your accounts today, so Kakuzu should have your share from that last mission sorted out by then."

Deidara's face lit up then, "Really, un? So soon?" He was ecstatic at the idea of having his own income. He had never been allowed to go on missions back in his village, the other shinobi being afraid of his use of clay bombs and the pleasure he seemed to get out of exploding people - and so he had never been allowed any form of monetary freedom.

"Hn." Sasori smirked at the blonde's elation, "But be careful not to spend it all. It's good to have some saved up for long missions."

Deidara nodded, grinning, "I will, Sasori-no-Danna!" He agreed happily, as he walked over to his own side of the room with his folder, storing it safely in one of his drawers.

As he looked back to Sasori, who was now sitting on the ground next to his bed, puppet placed in his lap once again as he commenced his work - the music of the violin's coming to an intense crescendo as the puppeteer closed his eyes, a serene smile on his face - Deidara decided then that he would record all of his details in his folder too.

Because he knew if he died, there was no one else he would want to have his personal things, but his Danna.

* * *

**A/N: Hoorah! Itachi/Kisame, Hidan/Kakuzu, and Pein/Blue... if you want to look at it that way, lol. I hope you all enjoyed, and the next chap will be... different, lol, so look out for that one. **

**I wish I could write proper smilies in these word documents to express my many and varied feelings, but rest assured, I am giving my computer screen a strange face which suggests you should express you thoughts to me in the form of a review, as I so love to hear what you think. Thank you!**

**-Emerald-**


	18. An Unexpected Excursion

**

* * *

**

Clay and Puppets

* * *

**Summery: In which, Sasori gains, through a string of seemingly unfortunate incidents, a new partner named Deidara. Reluctant to form any kind of friendship with the young Iwa missing-nin, Deidara seeks to get to know Sasori, while adjusting to his new life in the evil organisation of the Akatsuki.**

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed. Flammable.**

**A/N: First off, I want to send my thanks to all those readers and reviewers who helped me out when this story had been recently plagiarised by a girl on Quizilla - you were all very supportive, and almost everyone was able to help out and thank to our combined efforts, she has taken the story down from her account and apologised on her Quizilla journal.**

**I give special thanks in particular to Fallen Angle WIngs - who sent me encouraging pm's and was quick to offer her support in stopping that girl from plagiarising stories, and I also send thanks to Ami (Asyh) who went to the effort of sending the site mangers of Quizilla a plagiarism report, and for all of her supportive and comforting e-mails. I thank you both very much!**

**It was very shocking and upsetting to find that someone had attempted to steal my story, but I refuse to allow her actions to affect my writing, and so here I am - with the new chapter, which I hope you all enjoy.**

**On a more positive side-note, I have received a few lovely fanarts for this fic, which I have links for in my profile, so please go check them out! XD It's wonderful, as an author, to have drawings made for my story, and I thank the artists; DisturbingGoose and Jaxard! You guys are awesome.**

**Now, please enjoy :)**

* * *

_Genuine laughter is true eloquence, and more effective than speech._

* * *

**Chapter 18: An Unexpected Excursion

* * *

**

The boy grunted tiredly, as he pressed the palms of his hands against the still paling light-brown slate of earth, molding the substance between his fingers and massaging his chakra into the thick matter, while occasionally adding a small amount of gunpowder.

Deidara wiped his brow with a hand covered in slowly forming clay, smearing some of the substance on his face as he continued the process of creating his special art medium, as he had done for hours, having gone out to harvest some that morning and working on it into the afternoon.

The blonde mused that the process of his turning the earthen clay into his own explosive art form was an act that was somehow incredibly primal. Clay is a naturally occurring material of the earth, after all, composed primarily of fine-grained minerals which are typically formed over long periods of time by the gradual chemical weathering of rocks, while some clay minerals are formed by hydrothermal activity in the earth. Clay deposits are typically associated with very low energy depositional environments, such as large lakes and marine deposits, making the lake hidden in the forest outside the Akatsuki hideout the perfect place to harvest clay - a fact for which the blonde boy was immensely grateful.

Deidara had grown up with an appreciation for clay, though. Having been raised in the hidden shinobi village of the Rock country, Iwagakure, the local people often held an appreciation for the rocky landscapes in which they lived, and most incorporated some part of the earth into their jutsu techniques. Deidara's father had lived his entire life in the village of Iwa, although he himself had not had the opportunity to train to become a ninja - having been forced by his own father to work in the small family shop which doubled as their home - and so the man had had greater hopes for Deidara.

When Deidara had grown up with his father, having never known his mother, they too had lived in the small shop that had been handed down to his father through the generations, and which Deidara knew his father had one day planned for him to take over. Vases, bowls, and - most notably for a young blonde boy - sculptures had been created day in and day out in that little town pottery shop, and from early age Deidara had been taught the art of molding earth, forming clay, and creating with his own hands depictions of what he felt and saw.

Soon enough, this had become Deidara's life - and by the age of ten, the small blonde boy had used gunpowder for the first time to create his own explosive clay - he had discovered his art. His father had been disapproving, much to Deidara's disappointment - though when the man had died, rather unexpectedly at the hands of enemy ninja from another country, and Deidara had gone to live with his grandmother, he had continued to develop his art - making bigger, stronger, more impacting explosions.

"Art is a bang, un." He told himself with a smirk.

Of course, by the time he had graduated from the ninja academy, his grandmother - in her resentment of the grandson she felt no love for, and whom she saw as a great menace - ensured that he would never be able to join a shinobi genin group, or go on missions, by reporting him to the state as having formed unsafe jutsus using his explosive clay. The village had at first disagreed with the women's insisting he be confined to the walls of Iwa, however, and had granted him a mission - what was to be his first, and last mission.

Shaking his head, Deidara rid himself of those thoughts though, not wishing to remember those negative memories, he instead focused himself on the now almost completely white clay in his hands. He sighed, smiling down at the stone slate he now used to form his clay on, and leaned back on his knees - finally, a new batch of clay was ready, and he hoped it would last him a while.

Moving the clay slate over next his bed, where he would leave the substance to sit for a few hours before storing it in his clay bag, the blonde sat on the floor and closed his eyes serenely, enjoying the quiet of having the room to himself.

"Do we have to do it _today?_" Deidara suddenly heard what was unmistakably Hidan's drawling voice yell outside the door to his room. No doubt he was walking down the hall.

"Yes! For the last time, Hidan, this is the _only_ day all of us will be here that we have permission to go!" Kakuzu snapped in reply, his voice echoing the obvious frustration he felt for his partner.

Deidara blinked in confusion as he stared at the door, where the noise was seeping into his room. They were being awfully noisy, and they sounded as those they were walking up and down the halls. Where was Sasori-no-Danna when you _needed_ him? He would never stand for such noise, if he were here.

"Today?" Deidara was surprised to suddenly hear Kisame's voice join the conversation, "I'll have to see how much money I have..."

"Well, today's the only day we can go for the next month or two." Kakuzu replied, his voice seeming rushed, "And it's already noon, we should go as soon as possible."

_'Un?' _Deidara thought, having forgotten about his now finished clay, and giving a quizzical expression to the door as he sat on the floor. _'What's going on, that has to be done today?' _

"Where's Zetsu?" Hidan asked then, his voice wondering.

"I'll get him, Hidan-sempai!" Tobi's cheerful voice sounded further down the hall, as his hurried footsteps ran straight past Deidara's door.

"Sasori!" Kakuzu exclaimed, as though he had just spotted him, "Today's the day. Get Deidara, and lets go."

_'Me?'_ Deidara wondered, surprised that he was involved.

"Now?" Sasori's monotone voice asked, becoming louder as he walked down the hall towards he and the blonde's room, "Sir Leader gave permission?"

"Told me himself." Kakuzu replied in a definite tone.

The door Deidara had been watching swung open then, surprising him slightly as he was faced with Sasori's usual serene expression. The redhead raised a single eyebrow at the confused blonde, as he sat on the floor of their room - covered in clay.

"Brat, go clean yourself up." He told the boy, walking over to his bed and taking off his Akatsuki cloak, "We're going out."

Deidara's eyes widened comically, "Going out, un?" He asked, "Where?"

Sasori smirked lightly, "Shopping." The puppeteer answered simply.

"Shopping?" The blonde asked incredulously, "The Akatsuki... goes shopping?"

Sasori shrugged, "Sometimes." He did not elaborate, as he motioned towards the bathroom in emphasis of his order for the blonde to clean himself up.

Deidara did not argue, as he walked into the bathroom on the right side of their room - he quickly cleaned the clay off of his hands and arms, wiping the substance off of his face, before he noticed his shirt would also need to be cleaned.

Walking out of the bathroom again, Deidara faced Sasori sheepishly, as the puppet master appeared to be rummaging through his clothes draws.

"Sasori-no-Danna, un," Deidara voiced, as the redhead turned his head to face him, "I think I'll need to change my clothes, un."

Sasori turned to him fully then, "Ah, yes, well you would have had to anyway." He answered easily, "We're going into a non-shinobi village, so you can't wear your Akatsuki uniform. Do you have any casual clothes, that you might have brought with you from when you lived in Iwa?"

Deidara shook his head, appearing troubled, "No, un. Only my chuunin uniform."

"Damn." Sasori drummed his fingers against the wood of his dresser as he thought for a moment, "Perhaps you could lend some clothes from someone." He looked to Deidara, his eyes locking with the blondes as he reiterated, "It is important that none of us appear to be shinobi, so as not to raise suspicions." He explained.

Deidara nodded, "Sorry, Danna." He apologised, although in truth he knew that even if he had been able to collect clothes from his home in Iwa before he left with the Akatsuki that night, he would still not have many clothes to boast of. He had never owned much, even in his home village.

"Well," Sasori mused once again, "Perhaps Hidan would lend you some clothes? He might be about your size... although I never _have_ seen the man wear a shirt..."

Deidara suddenly remembered an observation he had made, "Itachi-san is my size, un." The blonde informed his stoic partner, "He even has the same size hands as me, un."

"Hn." Sasori gave the blonde a curious look, "I don't know what your chances are, of getting Itachi to help you." The puppet master let a light smirk cross his features as he thought of the Uchiha's reluctance to warm to new members, "You seem to be well acquainted with Kisame, though..." The redhead mused, "Perhaps you could ask him to persuade Itachi."

Deidara nodded, "Un, that's a good idea, Danna." He agreed, grinning then as he announced, "I'll go to their room right now, and ask, un."

Sasori turned to look at the blonde sharply, only managing to watch as the boy walked out of their room hurriedly to make his way to Kisame and Itachi's door. Sasori took on a slight frown,_ 'The brat better be careful he doesn't impose himself.'_

Deidara looked around at the doors lining the hall in the same wondering manner he had when he had first entered the Akatsuki, that first night he had read the names written on each door and wondered why they were there. Now, he approached the door which read the names 'Itachi' and below that, 'Kisame'. The blonde remembered then, as he looked to the door, the feeling that had overtaken him the first time he had gazed at it - the same feeling which washed over him now - that of a vibe, that not many had seen what lay behind it in the bedroom of Kisame and Itachi - as though it were a private sanctuary not many besides the residents had had the privilege of beholding.

Knocking loudly to ensure he was heard, there was a stall which only enforced Deidara's sudden apprehension that he was somewhere he was not supposed to be - that he was not welcome. Obviously, those residing within did not recognise his presence - as he had never come to them before.

After an unsure moment of silence and hesitation, the door opened only slightly, to reveal Kisame's large form - blocking whatever contents lay inside.

"Dei!" Kisame exclaimed then, grinning wide as he realised who it was, "I thought it was Tobi or something, man." He explained his apprehension.

Deidara smiled in reply, although his feeling of hesitating imposition did not leave him, "Sorry, Kisame, un." He replied, feeling only marginally put at ease by the shark-nin's friendliness, "I needed a favor, un, 'cause we're leaving the hideout and all..."

"Oh, yeah." Kisame nodded understandingly, "This is your first time going on one of the shopping trips, eh? Don't worry, we all just generally get what we want done - stock up on what we need for the next few months." The shark-man explained.

"Un." Deidara nodded, "But, un, I don't really have any clothes other than my uniform from Iwa, un, so..."

"Oh, you need clothes?" The Shark-nin asked, "Well, Dei, no offence, but I don't think we're really the same size." Kisame grinned in amusement.

Deidara have a light chuckle in response, "I figured, un." He answered, before he felt his nervousness rise in him again, as he asked, "I was wondering if I could borrow some from Itachi, un?"

Kisame's eyes widened slightly, "Oh..." He murmured, looking behind his shoulder quickly without turning around, "Can you wait a minute?" He asked.

Deidara nodded obligingly, as the door was then shut on him again. The blonde was a little surprised that he was shut out, but supposed Itachi was ill, and so maybe Kisame was respecting his partner's wish to be left alone... and it was their private room...

The door opened again then, and Deidara was surprised to see that this time it was Itachi who faced him, with Kisame standing behind him. The first thing that stuck Deidara was that the Uchiha appeared even more fatigued than the last time he had seen him - no doubt from all the medicinal tea Kisame had been feeding him, and his apparent lack of sleep - as told by the dark circles around the young man's bloodshot eyes.

"You wish to borrow clothing?" Itachi asked straightforwardly, his voice hoarse - emphasising his current weakness.

Deidara nodded hurriedly, "Un, please, Itachi." He answered, silently pleading that the Uchiha comply with his request.

Itachi looked to his upper left, at Kisame who stood behind him - almost as though asking if he were all right with what he was about to do. The shark-nin slid his arms around the Uchiha's waist in apparent reply.

Itachi slanted his eyes to look sideways at Deidara again, before sighing lightly and nodding in conformation that he would help the blonde.

Deidara grinned happily in reply, as Itachi and Kisame both suddenly turned around and - to the blonde's surprise - opened the door wide enough for him to enter the room.

The blonde boy was suddenly cautious, as he peered past the door and into the private bedroom he had been invited to enter, thinking immediately of the sanctuary the bedrooms of Akatsuki represented to each member - and of much they must trust him, to be inviting him into their private bedroom so that he may borrow clothes. Although, of course, Deidara was aware that Sasori had been in this room many times - the blonde having been present when the puppet master was invited to their room to discuss one thing or another - but Sasori had also known them for much longer than Deidara had, and so the young blonde boy considered the admittance of him into the room to be a sure sign of Itachi not holding any ill regard towards him for his questioning the Uchiha's origins a few days previously - and was grateful for his help.

Stepping inside the well-lit room, the light source as carefully hidden and impossibly inconspicuous as the one Deidara was familiar with in his own room, the blonde noticed with a curiously peering eye that their room was similar to his in a few ways - namely the way one side of the room seemed to be kept in perfect order, as was the same with Sasori's side of their room, and the other side of the room was littered with comfortable mess, just as his was.

Itachi walked over to his closet - located on the opposite end to where a door was, no doubt leading to their bathroom. Kisame leaned casually against the door to the wardrobe, facing his partner and watching the man protectively as the Uchiha searched for clothes for their visitor.

Night-stands, drawers of a deep wood, shelves holding scrolls and books, weapons draped over chairs and Akatsuki clocks hanging near the door - the room was familiar to Deidara's own in quite a few ways, different only in the feeling of the room housing other people's possessions, and the evident rearranging the room held, as it's format was different to the way Sasori had no doubt arranged their own. With wide eyes though, it was when Deidara made to look for the familiar black and red decorated cloud bed sheets he knew so well from his own bed, that he stilled.

Suddenly, Deidara was _very_ aware of why this room, of all the other members', was considered private. Of course, it was no wonder they would not allow any _new_ member to walk into their room - or anyone outside of a trusted friend either, for the obviousness towards the nature of their relationship that this aspect of the room represented.

For where one would find two beds, one messy and one neat, as would suit the rest of the room's decorating order - there was one bed, or, more accurately, two beds pushed together for both occupants to sleep_ together_ on.

_'Oh...' _Deidara felt himself think, a light blush creeping up to his cheeks as he all-but stared at the large double-bed that they two occupants had created, the purpose of which was blindingly obvious - and mildly embarrassing, for the implications it presented.

Itachi was next to him suddenly then, following his line of sight for a moment before the blonde looked to him in slight bashfulness of what he had been starring at. Itachi smirked lightly, "Hn." He spoke, as he thrust some clothes of his towards the blonde dismissively, "These should fit you. You may use our bathroom to change, if you wish."

Deidara nodded quickly, escaping into the offered bathroom before his blush could overtake his features. Looking into the mirror at himself as he rested against the closed door to the small bathroom, Deidara gave a light chuck at his flush face, before he hurriedly changed his clothes into the pair of dark pants and grey shirt Itachi had given him to wear.

Looking over himself when he had pulled the clothes on, Deidara was pleased to see they fit perfectly - he and Itachi really were the same size. As he went to open the door to enter the bedroom and thank the Uchiha, however, Deidara found himself slipping back into the bathroom with the door opened a crack, as he heard the two occupants of the bedroom were already engaged in conversation.

"Kisame," Itachi's tone was light and scolding, as he stood in front of his partner with the shark-nin's arms around his waist, "I gave you half of my earnings for the past three months, you have the list I wrote, and you won't be gone for longer than two hours. Everything is fine."

"Are you sure, though?" The blue man asked, his voice portraying his obvious worry as he rubbed his partner's back, sulked lightly, "What if somethin' happens, and no would be here..."

"You would be back soon, if anything were to happen to me." Itachi replied, but sighed at the alarmed look he received from Kisame, "But nothing_ will _happen." He reassured then, although the shark-nin only proceeded to frown uncertainly.

Itachi stared Kisame straight in the eye then, gripping his larger blue partner's shoulders, as he told the man - in a pleading voice Deidara had not been aware he possessed;

"'Same... I _need_ you to go, or we won't have anything we need for the another two or three months." Itachi emphasised his pleading tone but leaning up and giving his lover a coy kiss on the lips, standing on the tips of his toes to reach the shark-nin's mouth with their height-difference, before leaning back down and giving Kisame a smug smirk, "Please, Kisame?"

Well, that tears it. If the great Uchiha Itachi had resorted to pleading with him to go, Kisame was going to take the matter seriously - it obviously meaning a lot to his partner that he buy everything on the list Itachi had written him - as the Uchiha himself was still too weak to go himself and buy the things he needed.

Kisame sighed exaggeratedly, running an exasperated hand through his wave of blue hair, as he rolled his eyes to his partner and replied with a droned; "Fine, if it means that bloody much to you..."

Itachi smiled in earnest then, leaning up at the same time Kisame leaned down and meeting lips with a now grinning shark-nin - pleased that his larger blue partner would do him this favor, despite the man's all to evident desire to stay with him at the hideout.

Deidara immediately decided that he was prying, and that he had overstayed the already questionable welcome he had received, as he opened the door to the two in announcement that he was changed and ready to leave.

Grinning at the two warmly, Deidara held his clay-covered clothes in his arms as he walked towards the door which led back to the hallway. "Thanks, Itachi, un. I'll return your clothes by the end of the day, ok, un?"

Itachi shrugged disinterestedly, "I do not mind. Just be sure to buy clothes while you are out." He reminded the blonde.

Kisame looked over Deidara appraisingly, "Wow, you two really are the same size, eh?" He noted in amusement, before grinning warmly, "We'd better get going. Kakuzu'll come and kick my ass if he thinks I'm holding us up."

He turned to Itachi, who gave him one last quirk of a smile as Kisame pecked him affectionately on the cheek, before the shark-nin turned towards the door to leave with Deidara.

"I'll be back soon, 'Tachi." He told the young man, who nodded in response as he and the short blonde - who gave a simple wave goodbye - closed the door to the room, and came into the hallway.

"He'll be all right, Kisame." Kakuzu's voice suddenly sounded from the main room, as he peered down the hall at them.

Kisame grinned in response, trying to appear casual in his worry as he replied, "I know," The blue man shrugged, "He can take care of himself for a few hours."

"Brat, did you get some clothes?" Sasori called, apparently also waiting in the main room.

"Un!" Deidara called back, as he and Kisame walked into the kitchen at the end of the hall, where they saw the rest of Akatsuki had gathered and were waiting for them. Sasori was sitting at the kitchen table, looking thoroughly bored - as it was a well-known fact that the ex-Suna nin hated waiting.

"Great!" Tobi exclaimed, obviously excited that they were going into town, as it was obvious the event was not a common one, while the excitable man clung to Zetsu's stoic form.

As Sasori looked up from the table to his blonde partner, now dressed in casual clothing, Deidara thought he saw a foreign emotion flicker across the puppeteer's eyes as the man looked him over, his gaze lingering perhaps a moment too long, before he looked away altogether. "Good." Sasori then answered, a little too gruffly.

Deidara shuffled uncertainly as he then told them, "I should just go get my clay bag, un, it's empty so I can carry what I buy in it-"

"No time." Kakuzu answered, fiddling irritably with the long-sleeved shirt he wore with his usual face-mask, obviously having made an effort to hide the stitches that lined his body.

"Besides, I have it here." Sasori spoke again, more calmly, as he produced the bag from where he had placed it on the table behind his own travelling bag he used for these excursions.

Deidara felt relieved, "Thanks, Danna, un."

Sasori only nodded, for some reason neglecting to meet the blonde's eyes as he stood and handed the youth his bag.

"Finally," Hidan grumbled, "We can leave!"

Kisame grinned at the silver-haired man, who had predictably chosen to wear a jacket over his usually bare chest - and not a shirt, as the shark-nin elbowed Deidara in the ribs suggestively, whispering covertly to the shorter man in reference to the Jashinist's mood; "Trouble in paradise."

Deidara grinned in response, giving a short chuckle as they all headed out the door and Hidan called from ahead of them;

"I heard that!"

* * *

"Oooh," Tobi gave an appreciative noise to the group, as he spotted the many colourful stalls that could be seen ahead in the small non-shinobi village they were walking towards, his face alight with awe as he gazed ahead from where they descended into the busy marketplace.

Deidara felt his nerves relax slightly at the peaceful scene of the approaching village, while at the same time he felt himself on-edge - fearful that someone would spot them and recognise them all for who they were.

"Don't worry." Kisame told the blonde with a confiding wink, "We come here every couple of months, they don't know who we are."

Deidara felt his expression relax, and he smiled in response to the shark-nin's comforting words, as they continued to walk.

No matter how hard he tried, and for reasons the blonde boy was unaware of, he couldn't seem to stop his eyes from travelling to Sasori's taller form - watching as the man walked, while silently appraising the casual clothing his partner wore. Dark pants similar to the ones Deidara wore that he had borrowed from Itachi, with a long-sleeved red cardigan that complimented the man's shock of bright red hair. Deidara felt himself flush lightly, as he instead focused on the other members of Akatsuki that were also heading towards the village.

Tobi was perhaps one of the most strange-looking, as he still wore his bright orange mask - he was only outdone by the obviously noticeable appearances of Kisame and Zetsu. Hidan, as graceful with his words as the man is, had already voiced Deidara's own wondering as to why the plant man did not simply remove the growths that rested on his shoulders and encased his head - to which Zetsu had promptly replied that he could not, and that he would eat anyone else who mentioned it. Such threats from Zetsu were to be taken seriously.

"All right," Kakuzu grumbled from ahead of them, as they now came a stop at the entrance to the marketplace bustling with people, "Everyone try not to seem like deranged criminal S-class missing-ninja from an evil organisation, and we'll meet back here in an hour."

Everyone made a general noise of agreement, and each set off in different directions, eager to find the things they needed to stock up on.

Deidara lagged for a moment, however, as he approached Kakuzu while the man was studying his watch - no doubt ensuring he would know the exact time everyone was expected back.

"Kakuzu-san, un," Deidara addressed the man respectively, as sharp yellow eyes rose to meet his, "I was wondering if you have my money, un, since Sasori-Danna sorted it out with you?"

Kakuzu seemed to realise what the young man was talking about, "Oh," He reached into one of the many pockets of the travelling bag he wore slung around his shoulders, and withdrew a small leather pouch filled with coins, "Here." He handed it to the boy.

Deidara's face lit up as he took it, elated by the prospect of having his own money for the first time in his life. The blonde bowed and uttered a hurried, "Arigato, Kakuzu-san!" Before the boy took off, making his way into the marketplace to begin shopping for what he might need.

The first thing Deidara remembered, was that would need to buy some clothes - to avoid having to awkwardly ask Itachi for clothing every time they went out.

Walking into a brightly coloured store which proclaimed on it's sign that it sold clothes, Deidara immediately began buying shirts, pants and shorts that he found which he liked. He had to remind himself, as he walked out into the street again - his bag now filled with bought clothing - that he would have to be careful not to spend all of his money.

Then, spotting an art store some ways across the street, Deidara's eyes widened expectantly and a grin split across his face as he made his way through the people lining the streets, and walked straight into the art store. A woman at the counter greeted him warmly, but Deidara merely grinned around at the objects of the store excitedly as he walked around.

Paintings hung along the walls and well-stuffed shelves held the tools of an artist - paintbrushes, pencils, molding plasters, paints, chisels, polishing wheels, and wire pieces all held in jars or assorted in boxes, ready for use.

Deidara walked further along the store, before he came to a clay depository. He had to hold in the squeal of excitement he felt rise within himself, as he bowed over to inspect the small clay sculptures that were for sale, and the grey clay molds that accompanied them.

Scrutinising the small figures, Deidara judged that the clay used to make the sculptures was inferior to his own - as he molded his own with his bare hands, making it from scratch earth, and using his chakra to mix it - and besides, he thought with an indignant snort, his _explodes_.

Although, he had to admit - as he picked one small sculpture of a little girl up and inspected the curving figure - the paint job on the sculptures was admirable.

"Hn."

Deidara looked up then, as he heard a familiar voice hum. Setting down the small figure once again, he looked around the stuffy store full of art pieces and materials, as he turned the corner of a shelf - and spotted a familiar figure.

Sasori also appeared to have taken an interest in the art store, it seemed, as the redheaded puppeteer stood with his usual serene expression in place. It was when Deidara lowered his eyes to follow his partner's sight, that he found Sasori was admiring a small, simple wooden puppet.

Not adorning any clothes, or features of any kind, the puppet was a small, simple human-shaped wooden figure which stood resting on the table before the puppet master. Sasori's long fingers ran the length of the small puppet's arm musingly, seeming to wonder at the texture and quality of the wood, his expression suggesting that he was generally appreciating the symbolism of the puppet for all that it represented for him.

Deidara's eyes softened, as he watched his partner. When Sasori was left to his own musings, it was surprising how gentle and innocent the man could seem - standing without the bold colours of his Akatsuki cloak or the bulky figures of his puppets, Akasuna no Sasori might even appear rather... beautiful.

The blonde boy stepped forward then, pushed by these thoughts as he carefully, quietly approached his partner. Coming to stand a little behind Sasori, Deidara spoke softly, waking the puppet master from his musings;

"It's pretty." The blonde boy told Sasori in an agreeable tone.

Sasori looked to him in mild surprise, not having realised the boy was there, as he was caught up in his own thoughts. "Hn." Sasori smiled lightly, "It is well-structured, although potentially useless."

Deidara smiled in reply, as the puppeteer turned his gaze to the puppet once again. Sasori's voice was softer then, as he hesitated for a moment, before confiding in the blonde;

"It reminds me of a puppet my grandmother made for me, when I was little." The redhead reached out to run his finger across the small figure once again, as Deidara responded quietly.

"You're grandmother was a puppeteer too, un?" He asked, tone soft, though he immediately recognised Sasori's tensing at the subject.

"Yes." The redhead replied though, his finger ceasing its movements as his eyes became far away, "But I have not seen her for some time."

"Oh, un." Deidara murmured quietly, as though the moment were delicate and a noise too loud might shatter it, as his soft smile remained in place, "Actually..." The blonde mused then, slight amusement in his voice as he told the puppeteer, "I think it sort of reminds me of you, un."

Sasori seemed to find this amusing as well, as he turned suddenly to the blonde, his eyes meeting Deidara's for the first time that day as he grinned, "Really?" The redhead asked, giving a light chuckle, "I suppose I somewhat agree with you."

Deidara laughed then, smiling wide at his Danna as he thought at the imagery of the subject. Sasori felt himself smile genuinely, as he listened to the blonde boy's chiming laughter - the sound seeming to alleviate some unknown pressure that had been building on his chest, as a strange weightless feeling seemed to gather in his stomach.

Sasori was perhaps about to say something he might later regret, something about the way he felt in that moment, with Deidara happily by his side, before-

"I DID NOT EAT ANYONE!" A dark, menacingly vicious voice boomed from the street outside the store, as they heard yelling.

"What the hell, un?" Deidara asked as he and Sasori immediately rushed out of the store and onto the street, where they found the one who had caused the minor chaos.

"Zetsu." Sasori grumbled, "Every bloody time."

"Please, Zetsu-sempai, calm down!" Tobi cried, stepping forward and grabbing the disgruntled plant-man by an arm and holding on.

"That's it!" Kakuzu yelled, grabbing the green man's arm which wasn't currently held by Tobi, as they both attempted to restrain Zetsu as he yelled at a village man, "We're leaving! Everybody, the hours pretty much up anyway - where's Hidan? Damn it!"

"I'm right _here_, for Jashin's sake." The silver-haired man responded, rolling his eyes at the sight of his partner wrestling to restrain a plant-man and the Akatsuki resident member of the lollipop guild.

"Wait a second, un." Deidara's eye twitched as he asked sceptically, "Why is Tobi wearing a dress, un?"

Indeed, the swirly mark-wearing man was currently adorning the product of which he had spent the majority of his own savings on - that being, a lovely pink frilly dress.

"Who the fuck knows, man." Hidan replied, shaking his head in disgust.

"Come on!" Kakuzu grumbled, "We're leaving!"

"Ok." Kisame shrugged, as he came up beside Sasori, "I got everything me and 'Tachi needed, anyway."

"Fine then, let's go." Sasori murmured under his breath, "Before this gets any more embarrassing."

Luckily, after Zetsu had been calmed down and told that the man had not meant anything by insisting that he had had four children - and not three, the group of Akatsuki nins were able to make their way out of the busy marketplace of the non-shinobi village, and away from the scene they had created.

On their way out, however, the members seemed to regain their previous good mood, as each talked excitably about what they had bought or done while in the marketplace. Kisame was trying good-humoredly to show Sasori the shampoo Itachi had insisted he buy, while Kakuzu kept to himself - busily counting exactly how much money Hidan had spent of their savings, and Tobi boasted loudly to a still seething Zetsu that while he had been standing in the street a little girl had pointed out he was wearing a dress, to which he had replied that she too was wearing a dress - and that luckily, that had ended the matter.

Deidara shook his head as he looked around at his fellow Akatsuki nins, and found himself wondering how he had managed to become a part of this deranged family.

Sasori smirked lightly, ignoring Kisame's excitable chatter as he looked sideways to his blonde partner, who seemed deep in thought. Feeling that same almost-nauseating emotion rise in him and a vicelike grip take hold on his heart, Sasori wondered not for the first time at the strange feelings that had been manipulating his usually peaceful frame of mind.

Hearing Deidara's chime-like laughter reverberate in his head once again like a treasured memory, Sasori decided that he need to get a physical done by Kakuzu to figure what it was about the blonde that was tormenting him.

Before he did something he might live to regret.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chap was a bit long-winded, with a long preparation before they left and then only a short time actually at the market, but I think I covered everything I wanted to touch on in the chapter, so I'm rather happy with it. **

**Anyway, some brief points for the next chapter: expect some action, possibly battles, and some good Sasori/Deidara bonding...**

**Until the next update! I send my love!**

**-Emerald-**


	19. Revealing Pasts

* * *

**Clay and Puppets**

* * *

**Summery: In which, Sasori gains, through a string of seemingly unfortunate incidents, a new partner named Deidara. Reluctant to form any kind of friendship with the young Iwa missing-nin, Deidara seeks to get to know Sasori, while adjusting to his new life in the evil organisation of the Akatsuki.**

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed. Flammable.**

**A/N: Hey guys, I only realised the other day that all of you who replied to my emergency A/N the other week weren't able to review the 18th chapter because that counted as your review - sorry about that! Therefore, for those of you who weren't able to review the last chap, please give me any feedback on what you thought of that one in this chap's review as well. Thank you!**

**On another note, I thought I'd just announce some plans I have for the future - I've put a blurb thing in my account profile about this too, as well as other stories I plan to write in the near future. So, I have started writing for a story which will be the prequel to 'Clay and Puppets' and will focus on Itachi's entering the Akatsuki and his relationship with Kisame. The first chapter of this might be posted soon, but the actual story will not be updated regularly and continued until 'Clay and Puppets' is completed. Look forward to that one in the future, it will be called 'Blind and Stumbling'.**

**Now, on with the chapter! -Emerald waves imaginary sword at readers - Onward, and conquer!**

**-Ahem-**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Art is the accomplice of love._

* * *

**Chapter 19: Revealing Pasts**

**- The Pain of Partners -**

* * *

"No way!" Hidan cried, eyes wide and disbelieving as the Jashinist gazed at the grinning man before him, "When do you leave?" 

The room was all attentive as they awaited the answer, their interest peaked at the information that had been announced only moments before - after all, this kind of thing didn't happen very often, and never for anything less than a truly deserving reason.

"Today." Kisame replied, the excitement in his voice accompanying the almost maniacally happy grin plastered across his face. "Sir Leader just told us this morning."

"I can't believe it," Kakuzu shook his head, looking around at the table where everyone had been eating their breakfast, "It's been years since this last happened... think of the expenses!"

Sasori shook his head admonishingly, "This is for Itachi's benefit, never mind the money."

Kakuzu snorted, mentally insisting that the money is always important. Itachi, however, was quiet throughout the conversation, as he busied himself with mentally going over all that he would have to pack for this special trip - silently pleased that Sir Leader was granting he and his partner this time to recuperate, as it had not evaded the Uchiha that Kisame too had been greatly affected by his recent illness.

"I don't understand, un," Deidara spoke up, confusion evident in his tone as all looked towards him, "What's so special about Kisame and Itachi's mission to Getsugakure? It's just like every other mission, isn't it, un?"

"Hardly," Zetsu's lighter voice answered, while the darker side of his face rolled it's one eye in a dismissive manner, "This mission is excessively easy."

Sasori immediately took it apon himself to educate his new partner, as he turned to the blonde boy be sat next to, "This mission is what the Akatsuki refer to as a 'luxury mission'," The puppeteer informed Deidara, "It is a mission given to a member, in which they must travel to an easily-infiltrated village, wherein the task is simple and the time given to perform it is excessive - therefore leaving the member, or members in this case, a week or so where they will have nothing to do but relax."

Hidan nodded his agreement, winking suggestively to Kisame, as he then announced; "I hear Getsugakure has _excellent_ hot springs."

Kisame's grin only widened at this information, a smile playing at Itachi's lips also, as the Uchiha considered all the time he and his partner would have to spend there.

"So, un," Deidara concluded, looking to Kisame for conformation, "This mission is basically... just so you and Itachi can have a holiday, un?"

Kisame nodded enthusiastically, his tone gleeful as he replied, "Pretty much!"

"Luxury missions are only granted if a member is severely incapacitated and truly needs the break, though," Sasori added in a low monotone, "Which obviously, Itachi does."

"Hn." Itachi gave a simple noise of recognition that this was the truth. The Uchiha knew he was run down, physically and mentally, not to mention the emotional strain of having to constantly rely on Kisame - who was also feeling the strain.

"So why is Kisame going as well, un?" Deidara asked, to which he received many pointed stares, "I mean, besides the obvious reason, un..." He added meekly, offering a sheepish smile.

"I would not be able to relax without him." Itachi responded simply, surprising the group by speaking at all, the Uchiha's eyes remaining closed as he leaned against his partner, who's arm was around his shoulders.

Sasori nodded respectfully, as he then asked, "When are you to leave?"

"Immediately, pretty much," Kisame told them, rubbing Itachi's arm comfortingly, "We got a ways to travel - should be gone for a few weeks, too."

It occurred to Deidara suddenly at these words, that he would likely miss his large blue friend. Since he had entered the Akatsuki, Deidara had felt that Kisame had been his greatest companion of all the other members - besides the affection the blonde felt for Sasori, Kisame was the one he felt most close to, and he would miss conversing with the shark-nin.

Kakuzu stood up from the table then, "Well," The stitched man announced in exasperation, "I suppose we should sort out how much money you need before you leave."

Kisame nodded, as he whispered something to Itachi, and helped them both stand up, making their way back to their bedroom - where they would pack anything they wished to bring with them, gather their money, and leave.

The table was silent for a moment as they left the room - no doubt all considering the fact that two of the members would be away for a while, and all that that meant to each of them, before breakfast resumed - and life at the Akatsuki continued on.

* * *

As they watched Kisame and Itachi take off, the Akatsuki members couldn't help but gather at the boulder entrance to their cave-like hideout, all of them wishing for a last glimpse of their comrades as the two sped away. 

It was all figured out, of course - with Kisame supporting him, Itachi and he would make their way swiftly to a secluded spot in a forest located in uncharted land between the Fire Country and Wind Country, where Sir Leader had organised a spy of theirs to meet them with a group of other travellers in carts - Itachi and Kisame were to join this group and pass as fellow innocent travellers, and then proceed to their destination in Getsugakure.

The mission they had been given was as predictably simple as everyone supposed it would be - deliver a scroll to a man at a certain location at a certain time - the kind of mission a twelve-year-old genin could accomplish, especially with the two weeks they were given to complete it.

Deidara was silent, a slight frown playing at his lips as his last lingering glimpse of blue hair dwindled in his mind's eye, and already he felt himself missing the company of his larger friend.

Sasori took a deep breath, an almost sigh, as he adjusted himself to the absence of his two closest companions in the Akatsuki. Kisame had joined the organisation only a short time after he had, and so the two had naturally become close - both feeling new at the same time as the other - Kisame had always made the effort of keeping their friendship alive and well, even in times where Sasori had been withdrawn from everyone, including him - perhaps especially in those times. Itachi, too, was someone Sasori held with high regard, as the young Uchiha and he connected on an understood level - both reminding them of each other, with their stoic attitude and straightforward disposition - Itachi had often gone to Sasori when he had first joined the Akatsuki, especially when the Uchiha had been having difficulties with developing his relationship with Kisame.

In later years, it would be the absence of these two on this particular occasion which Sasori would accredit to what happened during the days they were gone - two weeks, in which Sasori would feel himself drawn closer to his young blonde partner - and which he would always blame for his actions, and the proceedings that followed.

"Sasori, Deidara," Zetsu's darker voice suddenly spoke behind them, his tone harsh as it always was, "Sir Leader wishes to see you both, immediately."

Sasori stared at the plant-man for a moment, before nodding. Looking to Deidara, he found the blonde was barely paying attention, no doubt also affected by the absence of Kisame.

"Come on, then, brat." Sasori told the boy, before making his way down the dark hallway, away from the entrance of the hideout, from which all the other members had already dispersed - having returned to their rooms.

Deidara nodded absent-mindedly,_ 'I hope we don't have another mission already, un.'_ The blonde thought, as he followed his partner.

Making their way towards Sir Leader's chamber in silence, both partners quietly hoped that they would not be sent on some faraway mission - although the distraction would be beneficial, they had both been enjoying the time at home, and wondered what could have suddenly come up - with Kisame and Itachi gone, one would expect things to become quiet at the hideout.

When they reached the doors which led to their expected destination, Sasori looked to Deidara only once - a familiar warning, acting as a signal to prepared himself - before the puppeteer placed his hand upon the door handle, and pushed the great wooden entrance open towards the darkness of the chamber within.

"Ah, Sasori... Deidara..." A familiar drawl, accompanied by the usual chill in the air - an atmosphere only Sir Leader seemed able to create - enveloped them as they took several steps inside the chamber.

Sasori lowered his eyes obligingly, watching his younger partner out of the corner of his eye, as he always did when he feared the boy might speak out of turn, or act rashly.

"Sir Leader-sama," Deidara impressed his partner, however, by speaking in a respectful manner, and following Sasori's lead, lowering his head.

Sir Leader himself seemed pleased by both of their shows of submission, although he did not comment - quickly asserting the point of why he had summoned them. "You have been called here, because of some concerns that have come to my attention this morning..."

"Hai, Leader-sama?" Sasori asked politely.

"Yes," The man's voice took up an apprehensively angry tone, "I have detected movement around the forest of the Akatsuki base... no doubt shinobi, possibly a group..."

"Around here, un?" Deidara asked in slight surprise. After all, they were well out of the way of any shinobi villages or countries - it would be odd for any ninja to be anywhere near their forest.

"Hn..." Sir Leader seemed to ponder the blonde's words, as though they revealed something to him, or incited thoughts that required deep concentration.

After a moment of silence, Sasori took it upon himself to gather the organisation Leader's interest again, "Within the vicinity of the base? Would you have us search the forest, then?"

Sir Leader's sharp red eyes snapped back to focus on Sasori once again, harshly for a moment, before seeming casual once again - almost as though the man had considered it, and decided the puppeteer wasn't threatening his authority.

"No." The shrouded man answered him then, seeming to come to a conclusion as he announced to them both rather dismissively; "You will scout the area, the both of you. From the small ledges around the hideout, I am sure you will see much from above." He informed them, "If you see any movement, report here immediately - and then we will take action."

Sasori and Deidara both bowed, taking this as the instruction to leave, and made their way towards the door - but not before Sir Leader threw one last comment to their backs.

"Besides... I am sure Deidara's eye-scope will be able to most effectively seek out any trespassers."

Deidara turned sharply in the doorway, looking to Sir Leader's amused expression with horror written across his face. Sasori, too, felt mildly surprised that Sir Leader had learned of Deidara's secret trait... so quickly, that is. The man always found a way of learning even some of the most private aspects of his subordinate's lives. Sasori had known the moment he had laid eyes on Deidara's mechanical eye that their leader would learn of it sooner or later - he had simply hoped it was later.

Deidara looked away after a moment, turning himself back around then, in an embarrassed and slightly upset fashion, as Sir Leader said no more - merely leering in sardonic amused pleasure, as Sasori closed the heavy wooden doors behind them.

"Brat..." Sasori felt the need, inexplicably, to say something comforting in that moment - but his attempt was quickly cut off, as Deidara began walking brusquely out of the hall, making effort to keep ahead of his taller partner as they made their way out of the entrance to the hideout, and into the wide expanse outside.

The sun was high in the late morning, and the forest greenery was lush - but Deidara paid no attention to this, silently fuming in sudden anger towards his partner, as he turned to Sasori when they were both outside and away from where they might be heard.

"You told Sir Leader, un!" The blonde immediately accused, his expression hurt and betrayed as he faced his partner, a sadness flashing in his eyes which tightened the unknown hold on Sasori's chest.

The puppet master was surprised by the boy's outburst, and he immediately supplied his denial of the accusation; "I did no such thing, brat!" He replied, equally as angrily.

"Then how did he know, un?" The blonde asked, his mouth twisted in a frown, "You're the only one that could have told!"

"What?" Sasori asked in disbelief, "Kisame and Itachi both know as well! Why is it that I am the one that must have told?"

"Because Kisame wouldn't tell a secret of mine to anyone!" Deidara defended his friend, glaring scathingly at his taller partner, "And he wouldn't let Itachi tell either!"

Sasori sighed. The boy may be questioning his honor, and that might hurt his pride - and his feelings, if he so cared to admit it to himself (after all, he was Deidara's Danna) - but he knew that the blonde was speaking out of hurt, and calmed himself.

"Brat, no one told him." Sasori informed the boy gently, "Sir Leader just... has his own ways of finding out everything he wants to know."

Deidara simply looked away, though, the upset in his one visible eye depleting slightly. As the boy's hand come up to predictably smooth the hair covering his eye self-consciously, Sasori sighed again.

"Come on, brat." He told Deidara gently, standing close to the blonde as he spoke, "Lets go up to one of those ridges." He pointed when he saw Deidara look, up at the many edges and small caves that lined the rock face around the Akatsuki hideout entrance.

"How do we do that, un?" The blonde asked quietly, almost meekly, as he calmed down from his outburst.

Sasori felt himself relax at the blonde's more casual tone, relieved that the boy was no longer angry with him - something he had never before considered important, he mused to himself, before replying simply, with a shrug; "We walk up."

"Un?" Deidara asked immediately, confusion decorating his face as he looked to his partner.

The puppeteer walked over to the rocky wall to show the boy, the blonde following him obediently, as Sasori pointed towards his feet.

"Focus your chakra into your feet, and walk up the rock face." The redhead explained, looking towards Deidara as he then asked, "Surely you were taught this in your genin group when you were young?"

Deidara stiffened for a moment, as he looked to Sasori's feet, now glowing red with the man's chakra. Indeed, he had seen children of his age group when they were young, learning this training - but having never been permitted to join a ninja group himself, the blonde had only been able to teach himself what he overheard.

Deidara's face was blank as he told the puppeteer in a resentful mutter, "There's a lot I wasn't taught, un." Before concentrating for a moment, and struggling to muster enough white chakra to cover his feet, then placing one on the rock wall, and commenced climbing.

Sasori watched after the blonde with a slight frown in his features, wondering at the boy's words and what he had meant. Sweeping those invasive thoughts out of his mind though, Sasori instead continued to walk alongside the blonde up the rock face - watching Deidara carefully in moments where it seemed as though his chakra control might fail and the boy would fall.

They soon found themselves at a suitably high ledge without incident, however, and sat themselves on the edge of it.

Deidara seemed pleased with himself that he had made it the whole way up without fail, and Sasori was glad for the return of the blonde's upbeat behaviour.

"So, un, do you think there are some ninja looking for one of us out there?" Deidara questioned his partner, wonder in his voice as he looked over the wide expanse of the trees. From this height, one could see the full area of the forest, and how widely the shrubbery spread. It was no wonder this had been the chosen place for the set up of Akatsuki's base, with how well the forest provided protection.

Sasori smiled lightly at the boy's question, thinking sardonically that anyone would be a fool to come looking for one of them. "This is only a precaution," He assured the blonde, "They were most likely only travellers."

Deidara nodded absentmindedly. He then hesitated, for only a moment, before pulling the blonde strands of his hair away to reveal his blind eye. Sasori sat on the boy's good side, being conscious of the fact that Deidara liked him to be so when they were together, but he could now easily see the boy's bad eye as he leaned over to extract his mechanic scope from the bag he almost constantly wore.

The colour of the iris was, surprisingly, no different from that of his good eye - and otherwise gave no indication that there was anything wrong with it at all. No scar or gash to show that something had been done to the eye, or any other obvious causes as to why it would be blind at all. Sasori wondered suddenly what had caused the blindness.

"It's hereditary, un." Deidara informed Sasori, causing the puppet master to realised he had been staring.

"I am sorry." The redhead apologised immediately, "I had not meant to stare."

"It's ok, un." The ex Iwa-nin gave him a soft smile which suggested he forgave any lack of tact on the puppeteer's part, "It came along with these, un." He explained, as he lifted up one hand, which opened its hand-mouth and wagged a tongue at Sasori significantly, "All the boys in our family, for some reason..." The blonde told him.

"So you gained the blood-line limit... and the blindness... from your father?" Sasori questioned delicately. He knew, he knew this was prying into someone's past - and that that was simply not done in the Akatsuki - but Deidara had already started the conversation, and for some reason, Sasori found himself comfortable (in a way he had not been with many others) about discussing the subject.

"Yep, un." The blonde answered truthfully, tucking the blonde fringe behind his ear, his large blue eyes seeming shy as they were both revealed and he gazed to Sasori, "Kinda' sucks, huh?" He asked quietly.

Sasori looked to Deidara meaningfully then, holding his gaze steadily, suddenly consumed by the depths of baby blue. Then, before he could stop himself or even process the thought before he expressed it, he found himself voicing a private thought;

"You have beautiful eyes."

There was then a silence, in which Deidara immediately felt himself blush, and to Sasori's mild horror - he almost did too. Looking away sharply then, the puppet master muttered quickly to correct himself;

"I mean, you can't even tell there is anything wrong with one of them. They look fine." His eyes were slightly wide, while for some reason his heart was thumping a little faster - and he had scarcely ever felt so embarrassed over something that had come out of his own mouth.

Deidara, however, was smiling widely - the heat in his cheeks beginning to subside, although Sasori's words lifted his heart pleasantly. No one had even said anything about him was beautiful before.

"Arigato, Sasori-no-Danna, un." The blonde voiced softly, while Sasori merely nodded stiffly.

Deidara almost laughed at the puppeteer's awkwardness, before he shifted a little closer to Sasori and asked the man conversationally, in tone he hoped was casual enough to receive a response;

"What about your parents, un?" The blonde questioned, now slipping the mechanic eye-scope onto his face and fixing it in place, "Any traits passed down to you, un?"

Sasori did not stiffen at the subject, and seemed to relax as they entered the conversation again. His eyes continued to travel over the trees before him as he considered the fact that he had not discussed his past with anyone for quite a long time. Sighing lightly to prepare himself, the redhead answered lightly;

"I never really knew my parents, and I barely remember them." He informed the young boy, who now looked to him in interest, "They died on the call of duty, when I was six years old."

"Oh, un," Deidara seemed apologetic, but before the blonde could express this Sasori elaborated;

"I lived with my grandmother." Involuntarily, the puppet master's voice tensed at the last word, and it sounded as resentful as he felt towards the person it represented.

Deidara's voice was delicate as the blonde took a moment to phrase his words, wanting to express his interest in the subject without seeming invasive or offensive, "Oh, really, un? I lived with my grandmother, too."

Sasori looked to the blonde then, his eyes meeting the boy's eyes solidly, as he asked; "Really?"

Deidara smiled then, nodding slightly, "Yeah, un. Except..." He frowned lightly, as he looked back over the tree tops. "I never really liked my grandmother, un."

Sasori felt himself smile lightly, for the fact that - miraculously, he was connecting with another human being - and he and Deidara actually had something about their pasts in common. "Neither did I." Sasori confided.

Deidara smiled lightly once again, as he continued, "Mine stopped me from becoming a genin, un. After I graduated from the academy... she stopped me from learning with the other groups, un. So I had to teach myself."

The puppet master was slightly shocked, "Teach yourself?" He asked in disbelief, "How could she do that?"

Deidara shrugged anxiously, a little embarrassed to be talking about his shameful past, "She told the Tsuchikage I was a danger to everyone..." He confessed, his tone quiet, "And they believed her." He added resentfully.

Sasori was quiet for a long moment, thinking on what the blonde had told him and also thinking of his own past, of what it had been like with his grandmother. "The only thing my grandmother ever did for me, was teach me how to build a puppet."

Deidara looked to Sasori in slight surprise, and at the look, the puppeteer shrugged. "No doubt, it was an important lesson, which led me to my art." He admitted, "But she despised me for it, once I truly began to profess my puppet making..."

Deidara nodded understandingly, "My grandmother hated me for my art, too, un!" He exclaimed, suddenly grateful that someone else understood his pain over the matter.

Sasori held the blonde boy's gaze then, and nodded, showing they held an understanding. "It's hard." The puppeteer said softly, while Deidara nodded once again, slowly.

The blonde's eyes flickered away from his partner's then, as he seemed to be mustering the courage to say something, "But, Sasori, un... there is still something I do not understand about your art..." Deidara sat still, a slight breeze swaying his hair as he finished, his tone almost sad; "Why do you want to destroy yourself, to become a puppet?"

Sasori admitted to himself, as he looked away from the blonde - over the horizon to their right, where the sun was now starting to go down over the mountains - that he had been afraid that this subject would come up again.

Would he tell him everything? The true reason why he had dedicated himself to becoming a puppet, besides the well-known dedication to his art? As he felt the blonde's hand lightly touch his own, and he eyes met deep, enchanting blue again - he knew he would.

Sighing, Sasori looked down to his lap, his nerves taking over as he resisted the urge to become defensive - and he began to tell a very private story, about a subject he had only ever discussed very vaguely with his few close friends here at Akatsuki - a story he had hoped he would never have to repeat again.

"Many years ago," Sasori began, his tone oddly nostalgic, "When I must have been... twenty-five, I think. I was given my first partner in the Akatsuki," He looked to Deidara as he informed the boy, "Now, back then, there was only Me, Kisame, Kakuzu, Sir Leader and Zetsu in the Akatsuki, and this was the first opportunity the organisation had to recruit a partner for me. Of course, I was displeased apon meeting him - he was young, and foolish." Sasori's face took on an unmistakable vulnerable look then, as he spoke softly; "His name was Inari."

Deidara mused that the name must hold significance to the puppet master, with how he stalled for a moment, as though thinking on past memories. Was Sasori so displeased with him when he had first entered? He is young, and still foolish. But, he reminded himself, he was not Sasori's first partner - and so this Inari must hold a unique position in the puppeteer's life.

Sasori cleared his throat then, as though bringing himself back to his explanation as he continued, his voice becoming softer and more delicate as he spoke;

"We were partners for a few years, perhaps two and half." The puppet master informed the blonde, before his expression twisted sadly and he frowned deeply, "Those were... years of great happiness for me." He told the boy, who seemed surprised.

If Deidara didn't know any better, he would claim that Sasori must have... cared for this boy. His eyes widening, the blonde suddenly realised the depth of what his partner was telling him.

Sasori shook his head then, as flashes of a painful memory filled his mind, "The enemy was great," He spoke, "And the katana... was too fast..." The puppet master's forehead became creased as his eyes reflected his pain, "He was always so slow, Inari..." He shook his head, "And just like that, barely a second passed, and then the blood was everywhere..."

Deidara gasped slightly, his eyes wide and horrified at what Sasori was telling him. "That's terrible, un."

The puppeteer opened his eyes and looked to him suddenly then, "I have never discussed this in such depth with anyone. Inari was... to me..." Sasori's eyes flashed with sudden emotion then, before he shielded himself once again, and turned away from the blonde.

"After Inari's death... I was changed." Sasori told him, his voice different now, almost emotionless. "I lost my purpose." His gaze was fixed on his hands as he added, "I threw myself into my art, and it consumed me in my grief..."

Deidara eyes softened as he looked at his Danna, his partner, his _friend_ - who had been so terribly hurt, who had once cared for another - and that person had left him. Who could have known, that Sasori had been so affected by his first partner's death?

The puppeteers voice then filled with wonder and realisation, as he spoke once again; "And then, it came to me!" He told the blonde enthusiastically, looking Deidara in the eyes once again as he searched for comprehension, "What would it be like if you lived each day, each breath, as a work of art in progress?" He asked the blonde, indulging the boy in his perspective on his art, "Imagine, that you are a masterpiece unfolding, every second of every day a work of art taking form with every breath!" Sasori gushed.

Deidara's eyes were wide, his mouth parted with wonder. Nodding slowly, he found he understood exactly what Sasori meant. Never before had he met another person who understood his view for art in this way...

"To_ be_ art, un." Deidara concluded, excitement taking hold of him as Sasori nodded, "To let it absorb you, become a part of you!"

"Exactly!" The puppet master leaned close to Deidara as he continued to speak, his own excitement over the subject coming to surface as he found understanding from the blonde. "Until thought is linked with purpose, there is no intelligent accomplishment." He told the boy, "With the majority, the bark of thought is allowed to drift apon the ocean of life. A man should conceive of a legitimate purpose in his heart, and set out to accomplish it."

"I agree, un!" Deidara answered, smiling wide, "That is what my art is for me, un! My purpose!" The blonde felt his heart swell with elatement at Sasori's words, as they expressed exactly his feelings on life and his art.

Sasori nodded, smiling in return to the boy, "Then you must understand, Deidara - this is the purpose I have decided for myself."

Deidara's smile faltered slightly then, as he lowered his eyes, "But Danna, un..." He argued quietly, "How can you decide that your purpose in life, the ultimate purpose of your art, is to destroy your life, un?"

Sasori shook his head, "But it is quite the opposite," He replied, "I am preserving my life, making my life eternal, like my puppets. True art is eternal, everlasting."

Deidara was adamant though, as he replied, shaking his head in denial of the puppeteer's statement, "But that's not life, un!" He retorted, "That's just... the evasion of death, un."

"Would I not have everything to gain that I have in life?" Sasori asked, his voice growing louder as he expressed this point that he had based his life upon, "Would I not see each day, every day in fact, as it passed? Would I not learn, and improve, and do as I please as the centuries continue?"

"But you would not_ feel_!" Deidara replied, slightly horrified at the idea of living in such a manner as Sasori was explaining.

There was a silence then, for a moment, before the puppet master admitted very quietly, "That is partly why I have striven towards it."

The blonde was shocked, his eyes wide and searching as he looked over his partner's expression, which portrayed only sadness and slight shame. "You would not want to feel, un?" The boy asked in disbelief, "What life is that?"

Sasori frowned, as he looked up to the blonde. He was not angry, as Deidara supposed he would be under normal circumstances - no, he seemed only to be imploring the blonde to understand how he felt on the matter. "I have lived in much pain, Deidara." The puppeteer told him, his voice strangely aged as he added, "This is my only purpose."

Deidara was silent for a moment, and the puppet master wondered if it had been his admission of the state of his life, or the use of the boy's name which had quietened him. The blonde seemed to be thinking deeply over his words as they sat close. When had they become so close? He could feel the boy's body heat, as the sun was starting to drop over the horizon. A thin pale hand was resting so close to his own, he could almost touch it.

Deidara's voice was soft and questioning then, in a way which almost suggested the blonde had something personally invested in the answer, as asked; "Why don't you find someone to care about again, then, un?"

Sasori was quiet for a long moment, in which his gaze rose to fix apon the soft features of the boy's face. Such a round, cherubic shape... like a love-heart, except for his well-defined cheekbones. His eyes were wide and bright, as they always were - except in this moment, they sparkled with something intimate in their depths. It was his mouth that Sasori's eyes rested finally rested apon though - why had he not before noticed how perfectly shaped his lips were? So smooth, and the colour of rose petals... Sasori found himself wondering how soft they were, as he answered the blonde's question;

"Because... I do not wish to be hurt."

Those lips parted slightly, in surprise he guessed, a recently-familiar light headed feeling clouding his mind as he watched the delicate mouth move and form words;

"But if you are never scared, or embarrassed, or hurt, it means you never take the chance of love." Deidara whispered, noticing how intently his partner seemed to be staring at him, and wondering why. He was... so close now... if Deidara leaned up only slightly, he could-

**-BOOM-**

A sudden massive explosion rose alarmingly from the forest before the two partners, as they turned in shock towards the trees - where fire rose in great masses, burning triumphantly over the treetops, where a chain reaction of explosive notes had been set off.

As Sasori and Deidara stood in shock and alarm over the burning greenery that surrounded their home, they felt their hearts sink in the realisation that something terrible has just happened.

The next thing they heard, was the cruel laughter of men - a group, as Sir Leader had thought - before an eerily familiar voice rose proudly over the sounds of excited criminals and crackling wood;

"Proceed, men!" The bone-chilling call of the hunched man they had meet in the tunnel rose to meet them, "Tonight, on The Boss's orders - the Hirohito will finally conquer the Akatsuki!"

* * *

**A/N: Ha ha! Very nearly some yaoi there - but not quite. XD I'm evil.**

**So yes, some serious Sasori/Deidara bonding there, and the revealing of Sasori's true reason for turning himself into a puppet! But it was interrupted by the attacking Hirohito! Gasp! Will the Akatsuki fight back before the Hirohito destroy their home? Even with both Itachi and Kisame gone, and therefore not able to help them? We shall see in the next chap... **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**-Emerald- **


	20. Unearthed Fears

**Clay and Puppets**

* * *

**Summery: In which, Sasori gains, through a string of seemingly unfortunate incidents, a new partner named Deidara. Reluctant to form any kind of friendship with the young Iwa missing-nin, Deidara seeks to get to know Sasori, while adjusting to his new life in the evil organisation of the Akatsuki.**

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed. Flammable.**

**A/N: Happy holidays everyone! It'll be Christmas in about an hour over here - and I just had to get the new chap in for the holiday. I hope everyone has a good time with whatever it is you celebrate, or even if you don't at all, and I hope you enjoy this chap! It's one of my favorites so far, and you'll see why when you read it :) **

**On another note, I am starting a new story! Its Itachi/Sasuke yaoi, so that means Uchihacest - anyone who might be interested, I encourage you to go check it out! You can find it under my profile - it's called '**_**Sharingan no Gokyoudai**_**' and I would love to hear what any of you think about it.**

**Anyway, I'll finish this off (for those of you who even read the A/Ns). **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Fear: The best way out is through. _

* * *

**Chapter 20: Unearthed Fears**

**- A Battle of Intimate Proportions -**

* * *

"We are under attack!"

Sasori's voice was uncharacteristically alarmed, as he burst through the door leading to the main room of the Akatsuki member's chambers, his breathing frantic as he announced the current situation to those within.

Deidara and he had been swift in ducking down from the ledge they had been sitting apon along the rock face surrounding the hideout, and had immediately alerted Sir Leader of their sightings - who had then calmly given them orders to alert the others.

"What?!" Hidan exclaimed, also becoming frantic as he looked to his partner.

"What is going on, Sasori?" Kakuzu demanded, alarm rising within them all at the puppet master's distress.

Sasori shook his head, while Deidara dashed around, grabbing a kunai pouch he had left on the table, before he ran down the hall to their room to get his clay bag.

"This is no time to stand around!" Sasori told them all sternly, as Zetsu stood in surprise in the kitchen with Tobi fearfully standing beside him, "The Hirohito are attempting to destroy the hideout, we must protect it at all costs!"

Zetsu's double-toned voice was alert then, as he asked, "What are the orders?"

Sasori's eyes reflected determination as he told them, his voice steady; "Commence battle."

They were quick then - each grabbing kunai and shuriken, running to retrieve their cloaks and weapons of choice. Kakuzu was yelling instructions and battle formations as Hidan painted a cult symbol on his chest and took up his three-bladed sythe - while Zetsu and Tobi were already preparing to go out into the forefront of the battle beginning outside.

"Akatsuki!" The booming voices of the Hirohito called them out, taunting and menacing as they began their relentless attack apon the cave of the hideout - loud booms shaking the walls and foundations of the base. "Come out to face the mighty Hirohito!"

Sasori took three scrolls, his three best fighting puppets, and pulled on his cloak. They must be quick - Zetsu and Tobi had only just headed outside - loud yellings signaling the beginning of battle - and now Hidan and Kakuzu could also be heard running to out of the hideout towards the action.

_'Damn it!' _Sasori swore in his mind, as he secured the summoning scrolls to the inside of his cloak in preparation for the fight, _'Of all the times for Kisame and Itachi to take off!'_

Indeed, the puppet master knew, the moment they stepped out there to defend their organisation - there would be six of them, and eight or nine of the Hirohito. They would have to fight hard and overtake them quickly, if they wanted to save their home.

Looking over to Deidara, he watched as the boy fastened his scratched hitai-ate to his forehead, and they locked eyes. Sasori took comfort in the fact that Deidara's usually soft gaze was hardened for battle, and nodded to the boy. That was all the understanding they needed.

With that, they took off down the hall, running through the now deserted rooms of Akatsuki's base - the walls shaking and rock pieces falling from the ceiling in effort to withstand the onslaught outside - making their way down the hall to the entrance where they had entered only minutes before, now prepared for the war waging on their doorstep.

As they stepped out into the open air, the entrance was immediately sealed protectively, and the fight was before them.

It was the colour of the battle scene which hit Deidara's senses first, and momentarily awed him - as the positively overpowering red of the flames engulfing the forest surrounded his vision. It was then the noise, which brought him back to the battle - and put him on edge. Yelling, cursing voices - some of which he recognised, and some he did not - over the clashing of weapons and the pounding of bodies as they fought, all with the background sounds of crackling fire over leaves and wood.

It was quite a sight - men and, Deidara noticed, a few kunoichi members of the Hirohito - initiating a surprise attack at the base of their home, and seeing the members of Akatsuki rise to the occasion.

With a yell and sudden exhilarating thrill of adrenaline, Deidara - the youngest member of the Akatsuki - leapt into battle at the same time Sasori too took off after an opponent.

Battle was immediate - Deidara's hand slipping into his seemingly ever-present clay bag, as he allowed the smooth textured clay inside to be consumed by his unique hand-mouths, the lips, teeth and tongue of the hand beginning to mold and form the explosive earthen substance - as he was immediately attacked, a smirking kunoichi seeming to take it apon herself to defeat the young blonde.

Deidara's eye scope was in place though, and he would have seen her attack coming from a mile away. Lifting his arm in a block, he parried her leg which would have crashed down apon his shoulder, and instead kicked towards her chest. She blocked just in time, and suffered minimal damage, giving off only a light grunt before the smirk returned to her features, and she came back at him.

The blonde boy also felt confident, his eyes shinning in excitement as his body moved fluidly - those hours of practising with Furugane seeming at once to pay off - as his body twisted expertly, simultaneously he dodged her approaching punch - which had been aimed for his face, and swung his leg around to give a hard kick of his heel to the small of the Hirohito member's back.

The woman gasped, a sudden pain obviously overthrowing her senses as Deidara heard the satisfying crack of broken bone. No doubt the force of the blonde's kick had at least snapped her tail bone, if not also fracturing her hip. Letting the excitement overtake him, the ex Iwa-nin's face broke out into a maniacal grin. During this exchange of blows and parries, his hand had been happily chewing away at his precious clay - and now he swung himself around to stand behind her, latching one arm in a lock around her neck, securely trapping her to him.

With the pain in her back ceasing any attempt to kick the blonde away, and her hands raising to grasp at the blonde's arm choking her neck, the kunoichi was suddenly overcome with fear. Deidara took great satisfaction out of the absence of the woman's smirk, his grin widening as he then brought his hand out of his clay bag and up to her neck.

The woman gasped, catching only a glimpse of his mouth-hand raising to under her chin, before the terrifying scurrying of a tiny unknown swarm spilled out of the hand and onto the junction between her neck and shoulder, spreading up to her face and down her arm.

Shocked and terrified, her surprise only increased as she then felt the blonde man release the lock he had held around her neck and leap away from her all together. Looking down in horror, it was then that she saw the hundreds of tiny, menacing white spiders swarming her body.

As Deidara's visible eye shown with anticipation, the boy's face was split with the most triumphantly ecstatic grin, the ecstasy of the moment ringing through out his body as he heard one sound - the screeching, penetrating scream of the kunoichi Hirohito member - before he answered her with his own call;

"Katsu!"

The red - all the wonderful, deep, thick red - flying in all directions as the light of the blast was immense, grabbing the attentions of many of the fighters within the vicinity - Akatsuki and Hirohito alike looking towards the spectacular end in wonder - as Deidara allowed himself to become lost in the beauty of his art, of the moment.

The boy kept his head on though, and as quickly as it took the explosion in the air to die out and destroy any evidence of it's presence, Deidara took off to another location - the faint thud of what was left of the women as it fell to the ground giving the blonde one last sense of satisfaction, before he left that part of the scene for another opponent.

* * *

Sasori's superior smirk was ever in place as he swung and slashed, one hand's fingers flicking expertly as they manipulated the movements of a large poison-shooting puppet, while the other hand wielded his own long, poisoned blade.

Swinging around, he blocked the mace which might have found his back by raising his sword to meet it, stepping to the side as his second opponent attempted to take the opportunity to lung at his momentarily exposed left hand.

Sasori was quicker though, instead ducking down, smirking wider in known triumph - as he allowed the man to crash unexpectedly into the other Hirohito member, and quickly stabbing upwards into the gut of man. The larger of the two watched in anger as one of his fellow Hirohito died in front of him, while Sasori seemed to take pleasure in the clean cut of his blade as he pulled it once again out of the man's abdomen - a sheen of red now decorating the metal, as he stood.

The still standing Hirohito member flung himself forward towards the puppet master with a roar of outrage, the man huge and bulking in a way which would have intimated Sasori, had he been a lesser man. Standing his ground firmly, as the man ran at him, Sasori merely ran right back at him, preparing to leap as he swung himself around - just as the large bulking Hirohito member lunged towards him, Sasori jumped, twisted and plunged his blade deep into the junction between the man's neck and shoulder - landing cleanly on his feet.

The puppet master closed his eyes then, his face serene as he stood with his back to the man. After a moment, he heard the satisfying thud as the large body fell to the ground behind him. Allowing himself to break into a smirk, Sasori opened his eyes once again and looked towards the scene before him.

They were doing surprisingly well, considering the mass majority of the Hirohito - who had apparently recruited more members specifically for this attack. Unfortunately, sending lots of new-recruits and few experienced Hirohito held no chance against the onslaught of a group of seasoned Akatsuki ninja, and the defence of the hideout seemed as though - if they kept up this kind of resistance - they would likely succeed. This battle was not to be taken lightly though, and numerous times already Sasori had flown to the aid of one of the fellow Akatsuki - every bit as much as they had come to his defence.

Sasori had seen Deidara only a short time ago when the boy had begun fighting, and seeing that maniacally pleased grin apon his face as he set off his bombs, fighting gracefully and fiercely in battle - Sasori had allowed himself an inexplicable moment of slight awe, in which he realised, with almost startling clarity, that he was suddenly proud of Deidara.

Scanning over the battle scene before him, Sasori's eyes searched out his blonde partner - merely for the sense of reassurement it would give him to see that the boy had not been hurt - and his eyes fell on many figures along the way. To his left, the puppet master saw Hidan holding his own against a particularly energetic Hirohito member, while the man's partner was using his obscenely unique stitches to cease the movements of not only his own opponent but quickly take hold of Hidan's as well. Directly in front of Sasori, Zetsu was using taijutsu and his giant green growth similar to that of a venus-flytrap to hold and rip at the limbs of his opponents. To his right, the puppeteer found Tobi was using the battle strategics Zetsu had taught him to set traps for the Hirohito members around the boy while parrying and attacking with kunai and other accustomed weapons. No sign of the blonde was in sight however, and Sasori frowned.

These thoughts were short-lived though, as he soon felt a figure come up behind him, their chakra blaring in his senses as he turned and was faced with a strange-looking hunched man. He remembered... this was the strange figure who had met them at the tunnel to the Hirohito hideout those weeks ago, the one who seemed close to The Boss. Grimacing in disgust of the man, Sasori admitted he did not expect this hunched creature to be much of a fighter. He was unpleasantly surprised when the man proved himself not only to be quick, but lethal - as kunai was drawn out of a long sleeves, clutched in bulking hands - revealing for a moment horribly scared arms - before he attempted to stab at Sasori.

The blade was quick - skills of kunai-wielding almost as an art form - and the edge was sharp, as it lodged itself quickly, in and out in a second, into Sasori's upper thigh. The pain came after the shock, and Sasori knew he had stabbed deeply into a muscle. Ignoring the pain, the puppet master used the leg to leap, flipping over the man's head and landing behind him with shinobi-worthy grace and silence - before his own puppet shot several poisoned spurs at the man - while his puppet-turned arm dislodged a long coil which whipped around threateningly at the figure.

The poisoned spurs landed deeply into the flesh of the man, and for a moment Sasori saw victory - before he sensed the trickery. The figure he stood behind dislodged a puff of smoke, before revealing itself to be a log.

_'The old replacement jutsu.'_ Sasori thought tersely,_ 'A child's trick.'_

The sudden imposing of a force behind him gave the man up before he was able to land his kunais in Sasori again - the puppeteer moving forward just in time as the blade cut at the back of his cloak - before the redhead turned around, the coil snaking out of his arm in an instant to lung at the hunched man. The puppet he wielded came to stand in front of him in necessary protection as shuriken were thrown at lightening speed and the spurred, sharp end of the coil which dripped with purple oozing poison landed repeatedly in the ground around the man, who scurried out of the way each time - much to Sasori's infuriation.

Apparently, this was one of the more experienced of the Hirohito, Sasori thought as he moved backwards, the figure of the hunched man fast and unrelenting in his pursuit of the puppeteer - coming forward once again, kunai blades glinting.

It was then that Sasori heard it, the cries of Hirohito members in peril;

"Retreat!" Was what was yelled, repeatedly, over and over into the now creeping darkness of the forest, the fire of the burning forest around them all providing the light by which they fought. The voices were desperate, no more than five - perhaps the only survivors of the fifteen or more that had come - as they cried to any of theirs alive; "Retreat!"

The look of the Hirohito man's face was suddenly triumphant in a way he had not earned, Sasori found, as the puppet master decided immediately that despite any retreat - he was going to bring this man down.

Lunging forward, Sasori's coil finally wrapped around the man's figure as he attempted to escape. At the same time, Sasori ignored his fellow member's calls joining in the yelling of retreatment - favoring his prey instead. Anyone who could so mock his battle skills as to not only land a blow, but evade and smirk at him, deserved the slow and painful death he would deliver.

The hunched man seemed surprised then, as Sasori still came after him, and the cold metal of the coil in Sasori's wooden arm curled around his waist like the menacing grip of an unknown fear. The pain of defeat was imminent and the man was dragged towards Sasori as the redhead and his fighting puppet stood over him. The Hirohito were fleeing, at the same time that the Akatsuki appeared to be gathering their bearings - yelling out into the flaming darkness for other members, and Sasori knew he should answer their calls, but something drew him to the defeat of this man. He would kill him, and then rejoin his own.

"You are defeated." Sasori told him, smirking his own superiority down at the hunched, grotesque figure, and felt no pity for the man as he plunged the coil straight through his chest.

The man gasped in pain and shock, as the inexplicable cold of the metal reached his insides - his warm blood spilling out around him, soaking around Sasori's feet and staining his cloak and sandals over the top of already-present blood from the battle. The puppeteer felt triumph, the coil squeezing the Hirohito man's body as he sat helplessly before him, its harsh metal now penetrating his chest in a fatal blow, as his life-force flowed out of his body. Sasori found himself desiring this one to die in a way he had not felt for a long time, and relished in his victory over the skilled figure.

A grotesquely deformed face, draped in long greasy hair looked up to him then, thick neck straining against the impeding hump of his back - and Sasori's eyes were sudden horribly transfixed with the sudden, unexplainable humor he found in the hunched man's eyes. He was shaking... not with pain, but with sudden hysterical laughter.

"Why do you laugh?" Sasori asked the man then, his tone harsh and demanding, himself feeling frantic with the strange reaction of this man to death - what was his meaning?

"You are a fool." The man's deep, cracking voice was dark and condemning, as though pointing out a fatal flaw in the rules of a game. "While you were so transfixed, you didn't even notice the fall!"

Sasori eyes widened. He would tell himself for years afterwards, that in that moment, somehow and with a sharp stab of pain deep in his heart - he had known something was wrong. "What do you speak of?" He demanded, his voice harsh and loud, his breathing suddenly laboured as he realised he was panicked, "Tell me your meaning!"

The man laughed again, louder and more harshly this time, taking obvious pleasure from Sasori's anguish. "He fell." The Hirohito member told him in plain amusement, "From the trees! A sickening crack, oh yes, Akasuna no Sasori... didn't get up again, I should think..."

Sasori's rage was suddenly uncontrollable, as every horrible situation this man could be speaking of ran through his mind - all of them, inexplicably, involving his partner.

"Stop your ramblings!" Sasori punch the man in his face, a loud yell of outrage echoing almost subconsciously from him as he grabbed the man at the front of his purely black cloak, pulling the ugly face close to his as he bellowed; "Tell me who!"

One last wheezing laugh, obviously an effort, his eyes dimming as the hunched man told Sasori, in a harsh breath; "The... blonde... one..."

Sasori's heart stopped. For one moment, he stared at that hunched man - a head Hirohito member of which Sasori had seen countless times and never really_ seen_, as he delivered these words to him, and the puppet master felt the horror settle in his chest - gripping him like a vice as his heart pounded.

_'No.' _Was all he thought.

"Sasori!" Kakuzu's voice sounded to the right, apparently having spotted him, but Sasori didn't react. Like the calm before the storm, Sasori was momentarily paralyzed as he simply stood in amongst the burning wood of the forest, staring at the unconcious Hirohito man. Gurosu, that was his name.

"Sasori," Kakuzu repeated harshly, "We have been calling for everyone! We thought we wouldn't find you, you bastard!" He snapped at the redhead, expressing the obviousness that the rest of Akatsuki had been worried. Kakuzu's voice was calmer then as he asked the as-yet unresponsive puppeteer, "Where is Deidara? He is only other one we cannot find."

Sasori's head snapped up then, and before his fellow member, the redhead's mask cracked - and a mortified anguish as he had never felt before broke out onto his face. "Deidara," Sasori's voice was cracked and broken, "I have to... find him..."

"There's no time!" Kakuzu snapped, not knowing how to handle Sasori's suddenly strange behaviour and immediately thinking him ill or hurt, "Lets get back to the hideout and I'll heal you-"

"I need to find him!" Sasori yelled over the top of the man then, seeming finally to come out of his shocked and horrified paralysis and taking off into the burning rubble of the forest at full speed.

Kakuzu was left shocked, as he yelled after the puppet master, "Sasori! There's no time!" He called urgently, "If you don't get out of here, the forest will burn to the ground with you in it!"

He knew. He had heard Kakuzu's words, and he knew the forest was likely to collapse in on itself at any moment - the floor already ablaze and trees toppling to become nothing more than charred ash - and he also knew the Hirohito would be still lurking around, some no doubt wishing revenge. This was the most unsafe place in the world to be in right now, and that was the very reason why he needed to get Deidara out of there, why he ploughed on.

Running, breathing deeply - harshly, feet stomping, heart pounding like never before - Sasori was frantic in a way he had not ever in his life prepared himself to feel. Everything around him was white noise, all motion was slow and painful as he moved, breathed, scanning the area desperately for his partner, calling the boy's name repeatedly - as loudly as his abused lungs could handle. Sasori could not think - all he did was move; running and searching and calling out like a helpless child. He couldn't leave him though - perhaps a lesser partner he could have left in that fiery inferno, maybe even another member - but never Deidara.

And then, as he turned once more, a last call of the boy's name leaving his lips - time stopped. Not a breath was taken, not a flame flickered around him, as Sasori saw it - a shock of bright blonde hair, and blue eyes - not dead and lifeless as he had imagined in his minds eye! But quite alive and fixed right on him. It was...

"Danna!" Deidara called back, and Sasori gave a pathetic, heart-wrenching sob at the sound of his voice - he was all right, his arms were scratched and his hair was messed up, he seemed to be developing a bruise on his forehead and his leg was bleeding - and Sasori thought he had never before seen anything more beautiful.

Rushing forward towards the boy, who was leaning against a tree unmarked by flame, Sasori made haste to clutch at him - and as he made contact with the blonde, grabbing his arms in a tight grip - as though the motion brought the final missing piece to his frazzled and broken mind - Sasori felt anger bubble up inside him, and he blurted it out in venting rage.

"I thought you were dead!" He shouted, more upset than he had ever heard himself before, shocking his own mind as he ploughed on, "You brat! _I thought you had died!_"

Deidara was silent, Sasori's broken tone pulling at his heartstrings as the redhead seemed not to even feel the hot tears running furiously down his cheeks, and the blonde felt his own eyes fill with tears. He had been so scared, so terrified that his partner wouldn't find him - that he would die there with a broken leg, unable to escape the flames around him. He had heard Sasori's voice though, and now couldn't help his own anguish bubbling forward from his mouth.

"I was so scared, Danna!" He cried back, blue eyes pleading, cheeks flushed from fear and the overflowing need he felt for his partner's understanding, "I thought you wouldn't come! I'm so sorry, Danna!"

"Of course I came!" Sasori bellowed, shaking Deidara harshly as he clutched his upper arms in a fierce grip, "God, I thought-" The puppet master choked on his own words.

There was no thought then, as Sasori moved in desperation, needing more than anything to release this pent up _emotion_ he felt building within himself - he pushed Deidara roughly up against the tree trunk behind him, the boy seeming scared as his back hit the rough bark - and Sasori shocked them both by pressed his lips roughly, desperately, needily to the boy's soft mouth.

Deidara gasped, as Sasori's mouth pushed against his in an intimate, primal expression. The puppeteer sealed the boy's mouth as their lips pressed together with bruising force, their bodies pulled as closely together as they could manage. And suddenly, something with Deidara shattered, and he moved frantically - clutching at Sasori's ripped and bloodstained cloak he pulled his Danna closer, eyes slipping shut in ecstasy far beyond that which he had ever felt before, his lips sliding along his larger partner's with hunger, frantically pushing themselves towards each other.

Sasori did not think, merely moving with the frantic desperation of the moment, grabbing the younger boy in ways he knew he should not, pulling them closer, devouring the blonde with his lips - feeling those perfect, rose petal, _soft_ lips pressing against his own in such a needy response as he had never received before. In that moment, Deidara owned Sasori - everything about him that was human, and everything that was not.

And as soon as the moment began, it was ended. As their mouths moved away, their foreheads rested against each other's in the light of the surrounding fire. They did not move for a moment, their lips swollen and tingling, breathing labored, hands still clutching at clothing - both refusing to let go. And then confusion set in, the unexplainable reaction as to what had happened. They both knew though, that what ever that was, it was not going to be questioned now, and with the loud crashing of a tree to their right - they knew they had to move.

Sasori's voice was strange as he asked, "Is your leg all right to walk?" Their foreheads moved apart, though they remained unusually close to each other.

Deidara shook his head after a moments thinking, his voice a whisper as he answered, "I think its broken."

Sasori nodded, almost absentmindedly, his head still reeling from their emotional kiss, as he forced himself to focus on what must be done.

"I will carry you to the hideout... Kakuzu will heal you." He told the boy, his voice still off from its usual tone and calm demeanor. Deidara had no chance at arguing, as the blonde nodded obligingly, and allowed the redhead to slip an arm behind his knees - cradling the smaller boy against his chest as he carried them away from the battle ground.

Leaping over and around trees which had taken to fire like a torch, Sasori maneuvered he and Deidara out of the forest and back inside the hideout quickly, and safely.

Once inside, they were immediately rushed upon by the others.

"My god, Sasori!" Hidan exclaimed, obviously upset, "You can't go running back into a blazing forest, you dipshit asshole!"

"Deidara-sempai!" Tobi was absolutely reduced to tears and sobs, "Y-You are all right!" He exclaimed in tearful relief.

Sasori ignored these calls as he walked forward and placed a shaking Deidara on the dinner table next to where Hidan was laying - the Jashinist was truly only barely conscious, a large gap in his side bleeding profusely as Kakuzu worked on healing the immortal - and Deidara still clung to him desperately. Sasori did not stop him from doing so.

"Sasori." Kakuzu growled at him, before his eyes flickered to the distraught Deidara. The stitched-nin sighed before he heard Sasori's voice, quiet and decisive as he accused the medic-nin;

"You would have gone back for yours."

Looking to Sasori's menacing red eyes then, seeming to glow with a fierce protectiveness the man had only witnessed in the puppeteer once before, Kakuzu found he could not deny the truth of the words. Despite the distress it had put the others through, Kakuzu knew that Sasori had every right to go after his partner. He would have done the same. Looking down to his own barely conscious partner, Kakuzu felt Hidan grip his hand, and he squeezed back in understanding.

"Sasori," The man spoke in a voice which voiced his apology and agreement, as Sasori visibly relaxed. Slowly then, the puppet master let an arm curl around his young blonde partner in a gesture that could not be confused - and Kakuzu finished with, "Help me clean the bandages."

Sasori looked to him in an unspoken understanding of the exchange. Kakuzu knew something had happened with he and Deidara, and he also knew the stitched-nin had as good as said they would speak of it later.

What would he say? What could be said? At this point, he himself could hardly believe he had done what he did. Feeling the shaking boy in his arms shuffle closer to him though, his broken leg cradled to his chest as the blonde leaned against him - Sasori knew that for now, there was only one thing to be said.

"Hai."

* * *

**A/N: Whats this? The yaoi finally came! Well, I will need opinions on how it went. I know it was a bit emotional (melodramatic) and intense, but that was how I planned for the first kiss to be from the very beginning, so there it is. I only hope Sasori wasn't too terribly OOC. In any case, I am rather pleased with it. **

**Anywho, to finish this chapter off, I shall say I hope you enjoyed the first yaoi part of the fic so far (as now that it is rolling, I promise more will keep coming), I will update soon, and have a happy holiday everyone.**

**From your most loyal elf, **

**-Emerald-  
**


	21. Of Puppets

* * *

**Clay and Puppets**

* * *

**Summery: In which, Sasori gains, through a string of seemingly unfortunate incidents, a new partner named Deidara. Reluctant to form any kind of friendship with the young Iwa missing-nin, Deidara seeks to get to know Sasori, while adjusting to his new life in the evil organisation of the Akatsuki.**

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed. Flammable.**

**A/N: Hello all my loyal readers and reviewers! I'm sorry for the late update, but this one is a particularly long chapter - so hopefully that will partly make up for it. This was a hard chapter to write I found, and although it is not as yaoi-filled as the last, I am sure you will agree that is it neccissary. The relationship is progressing - and I'm keeping it as realistically paced as I can. **

**On another note, I am currently writing a little humor Akatsuki story - crack, really - of which the first chapter is posted. Its a short three-part fic that I am writing for my sister, which focuses on the Kakuzu/Hidan pairing. If you think you might be interested, please have a look at it. **

**Anyway, on with the chapter! **

* * *

_With silence, favor me._

* * *

**Chapter 21: Of Puppets**

* * *

Breathing deeply, he could smell the wafting scent of heated lavender and herbs, as the medicinal heat-pack rested again the pale skin of his back. Keeping himself perfectly still, his eyes closed as the smells and sounds of the room lulled him, Deidara felt himself at peace as he lay in his bed.

He had yet to get up that day, concentrating instead on resting his still aching muscles. Not that he had felt the need to move much - with Sasori sitting over one end of their room, Deidara felt safe and secure to simply lay and rest - almost as if not receiving any contradictory instruction from the puppet master was as good as receiving unspoken permission to rest for a few hours that morning.

Deidara's eyes peeked open then to look towards his partner, as the redhead sat in front of his bed - his back to the blonde - carving away at one of his newest puppets. His heart beating faster, Deidara felt a light blush cover his features as yesterday's events once again played themselves over in his mind. It was scary to recall, and the intensity of what had been revealed between he and Sasori was terrifying in more ways than one - but just the knowing of how much he meant to Sasori was also a source of strange happiness. More than anything, confusion clouded the blonde's mind as to what exactly the redhead felt towards him, and what he felt in return. Wincing as his head throbbed painfully once again though, Deidara let such thoughts rest - feeling he simply could not emotionally or mentally handle them.

Sasori busied his hands restlessly, hearing his younger partner sigh somewhere over the other side of their room, as his hands - one wooden and one flesh - worked on the puppet resting in his lap. The redhead controlled his thoughts before they strayed, keeping himself calm despite the mental battle within himself. Yesterday had been a great scare - and it had alarmed him more than he had ever thought possible to learn, quite unwillingly, just how much he cared for his partner - which then brought about questions he knew he could not answer.

Was what happened yesterday perhaps only a reaction to the same scare that had robbed him of his old partner Inari? Or did he truly care for Deidara?

As the kiss from yesterday, wrought with desperation and passionate embrace as it was, played itself over in his mind for the hundredth time that day - Sasori could not deny that his feelings for Deidara were no longer of the platonic persuasion. And then the fear - the not knowing if he had been dead when Sasori had learned of his fall - that had been highly taxing for the puppet master, as he was not so used to be being concerned for the well-being of others.

At least - as it had turned out, much to Sasori's relief, Deidara was not severely injured - the leg on which he had fallen was not even broken, just nearly so. Severely sprained, as Kakuzu had put it, after the stitched-nin had finished his examination of the blonde the night before. Scratched up, bruised, strained muscles in his back from the fall, and a cut and sprained leg - all in all, Deidara had looked worse than his state had really been. After a good clean, treatment on his leg, heat-pack on his strained back muscles and good nights sleep, the boy was looking much better. Sasori told himself it was precaution - although in truth he knew it was from fear - that he stayed so that the boy would rest a few more hours.

Truly, Sasori could still feel his heart hammering in his chest - beating cruelly against his ribs to reminded him of its power, as the puppet master - who fancied himself immortal - felt a very mortal fear chill his blood, at the thought of the blonde's reaction to what he had done.

Deidara was just a boy - not yet seventeen years of age! And he... well, he was much older than that. Sure, perhaps he did not look it so very much, but that did not change the fact that he was much too old to be taking young boys as lovers. And furthermore, this was not even just some young boy - this was his _partner_, this was Deidara - and somehow the blonde held a unique meaning in the puppeteer's mind. He was out of bounds - off limits. That was just the fact of the matter. He would simply have to explain this to the blonde boy, reassure the most certainly disgusted youth that he would not touch him again, that Deidara needn't be afraid of him - as Sasori reasoned he most surely must be.

He would ignore and deny this caring, for Deidara's sake.

Suddenly, a shift next to him alerted Sasori - and the puppet master turned to see that the young blonde was suddenly standing next to him, a blanket pulled around the boy's shoulders tiredly, as he gazed down to Sasori. For unknown reasons - perhaps because of the thoughts that had just been filtering through his mind - the redhead was momentarily shocked.

"Sasori-Danna, un," Deidara spoke quietly, obviously still a little exhausted from yesterday's events and the healing he had had to undergo with Kakuzu, as his pale hands adjusted the blanket more securely around himself, "Can I sit with you, un?"

Sasori found his voice evaded him, and he was strangely indecisive for a long moment, before nodding hastily and turning his face towards his puppet once again - instantly attempting to appear unfazed by the blonde's sudden wish to be near him, telling himself the only reason he allowed the boy to sit next to him was that he shouldn't be standing on his leg for long periods of time.

Deidara was slow and careful as he lowered himself to the ground, feeling Sasori watch him out of the corner of his eye, as he came to sit next to his larger partner. He could not shake the feeling of wanting to be close to Sasori - needing the reassurance that the redhead did not dislike him for yesterday's events, as the blonde told himself that the puppeteer's actions had been born out of worry - a moments reaction to the fear that Deidara had been dead, and nothing more. He should not hold out hope that Sasori would come to truly care for him past their partnership, and so he squashed those thoughts to nothingness as he sat next to his partner - no matter how painful it felt to do so.

Sasori immediately commenced the carving of his puppet once again as Deidara settled in next to him - both of them keenly aware that they were not touching, but merely a hand's breadth apart - and the blonde watched in interest as the puppeteer's hands moved expertly, shaving the wood in his hands and fixing it's installed compartments - until Deidara's eyes settled on the one wooden hand that Sasori wielded. Looking to the face of the puppet that Sasori carved though, something struck Deidara - it bore a strangely striking resemblance to one of the Hirohito members that had attacked them the night before - one that Sasori had been fighting.

Feeling sudden curiosity stir within him, the blonde felt himself wondering how it was that Sasori controlled his puppets as he did - remembering the day Sasori had walked in on him molding his first batch of clay at the Akatsuki, the blonde spoke.

"Is that how you make your puppets, un?" Deidara asked, recalling the question Sasori had asked him all those months ago.

Sasori looked up in sudden surprise of the boy's voice, seeming to regard the blonde defensively for a moment, before the redhead slowly nodded.

"So you carve them to look like your defeated opponents, un?" Deidara clarified, leaning a little closer to look at the face of the puppet Sasori held.

Unexpectedly then, Sasori smirked in amusement, and as Deidara gave him a questioning look, the puppet master shook his head.

"No." The redhead informed him, much to the blonde's evident confusion, before he finished with, "I make them_ out_ of my defeated opponents."

The shock on Deidara's face then was open and amazed, as he stared at his partner - not horrified and disgusted as Sasori had thought it would be - merely in awe of the implications of the puppeteer's words. For not the first time, Sasori felt a pang in his heart that had only ever been brought on by the innocence of Deidara's mind.

"You can... make puppets out of... _bodies_, un?" Deidara asked in a hushed voice, as though it were a great secret he were being let in on. Sasori reasoned that it was a personal aspect of himself, and his smirk became more comfortable as he spoke in a likewise tone.

"Hn." He acknowledged the truth, "By using a delicate extraction of most of the flesh and replacing it with metal and wood, all of which are infused with my chakra and that of the body, of course."

Deidara seemed to think over this for a moment, before he asked in clarification; "So you turn them into wood, un?"

Sasori huffed proudly as he told the boy decisively, "I turn them into art." The man elaborated then, as he told the blonde; "I can preserve the features and abilities of the body as it was in life." The boy immediately appeared amazed by Sasori's words.

"So it's like... a living puppet, un?" Deidara asked, his eyes twinkling in awe at Sasori, as the puppeteer cleared his throat and looked away, making an effort not to react to their now close proximity.

"Not quite." Sasori responded, "They are lifeless, I may only utilise the abilities of their bodies as they were when alive - they cannot move or think on their own, as I do." A strange emotion filtered over the puppet master's face then, his eyes appearing strange for a moment - in which Deidara knew the redhead was thinking of his own goal of immortality.

"So then, un, when you..." Deidara asked quietly, suddenly apprehensive to receive an answer, as he struggled to find the words to explain his meaning, "Turn into a... puppet, un..." Sasori nodded his approval of the term as the blonde continued, "Won't you be lifeless like that, un?"

The slight upset in the boy's voice as he said this caused Sasori to turn back to him, and as he looked into the blonde's expression, he knew that Deidara must think that his puppet-turning will be the end of his life. In a sense, Sasori supposed it would be.

"No." He replied though, his tone reassuring, "I would have all the mental capacity I do now, by preserving select organs of my body within the wooden body I make for myself, I would have full control of myself." He answered simply.

The blonde was quiet for a moment, before he asked, very simply; "Why?"

Sasori too took a moment to reply, thinking over the simple question - knowing instantly that Deidara was not questioning why he would have control of such a body, but why he would _want_ such a body - before he decidedly gave it a simple answer. "Humanity is a liability." He told the boy, his tone sure, "Being human is painful. My esthetic body will be superior."

Deidara frowned. "Would your skin feel? Would your heart beat?" He asked incredulously, "Would your body respond to another, un?"

Sasori's face hardened then, and he spoke decisively, as though this was the very point. "No." He told the blonde, looking down to the puppet in his lap pointedly, "It would not."

There was silence between them then - the kind of tense reality akin to the confrontation of one whom had a terrible addiction, and someone who cared for them - in which Deidara felt himself ache to touch Sasori, to reassure himself that his partner was really there, next to him, and still flesh. The boy's eyes flickered to the wooden arm again.

"So this arm cannot feel, un?" The boy asked, his voice naught but a whisper as he struggled to come to terms with the thought that, one day, Sasori's entire body would be the same.

"No." Sasori answered simply, truthfully.

Both of them were surprised then, as Deidara subconsciously lifted his hand to brush his fingers lightly across the wood of Sasori's arm, his finger tips both despising and relishing the feel of the smooth, textured wood beneath them.

"...nothing?" Deidara whispered quietly.

Sasori did not answer, watching for many strained and confused moments as Deidara's thin, pale fingers stroked the unfeeling wood of his left arm - before his flesh-hand grasped the boy's to stop it's movements. The sudden feeling of the warm fingers and soft skin under his own sent a shock through the puppeteer's body then, as he clasped Deidara's hand in his own to halt it.

"Please, do not do that." Sasori whispered back to the boy, finding himself suddenly and inexplicably upset at the thought of Deidara touching him where he cannot feel it.

"I'm sorry, un." Deidara replied, his tone quiet and slightly crestfallen at his own actions, as he apologised sincerely. He knew he would not dare to do that again, as he felt Sasori's hand clasp at his own - and neither of them moved for many moments.

Eventually though, Sasori released Deidara's hand - feeling himself ashamed at touching the boy at all, and mentally berating himself for holding on for so long. He would scare the boy again, he told himself, if he kept acting the way he was.

After silence, in which both males silently blamed themselves for holding unreasonable feelings towards the other - Deidara spoke, his voice was heavy as he then asked his partner; "How much of you is already turned, un?"

The question was almost accusing, and Sasori took a moment to reply - thinking over the answer a few times in the expecting silence of his partner - before voicing it, making the effort to avoid the other's gaze as he did so. "My entire left arm," He told the boy, "And part of my shoulder and chest."

Deidara unwittingly felt himself wince, almost as though it were a blow to himself personally. He knew, realistically, that it was not very much of Sasori's total body - in fact if one where to look at it from the puppeteer's perspective, it was only the beginning of the whole goal - but it was still something, a part of himself that Sasori would never regain, and it was a symbol of what he had planned for himself. It hurt Deidara deeply and in a way the boy had never experienced, to be faced with the product of what Sasori would become - what Sasori_wanted_ to become.

Unable to stop himself, Deidara continued to question his larger partner, his thoughts seeming to spill from his mouth as a vice fitted around his heart, and he felt his feelings were personally invested on the man's answers.

"How old are you, un?" The blonde's quiet voice asked, the tension in the room consuming them both as Sasori visibly winced.

The puppet master had been afraid of such a question, but braced himself for the disgust he would receive as he answered. "Truthfully, not even I am certain of my exact age." He told the blonde, to the boy's evident shock, "Many years are lost to me, and I can only assume I am at least around the age of forty."

"F-forty?" Deidara asked in confusion, shaking his head slightly, "But you don't look-"

"I began turning myself into a puppet at the age of fifteen," The man answered, "And it has slowed my body's natural aging process over the years, so I now resemble someone half the age of what I really am." He informed the boy, looking towards the blonde's wide-eyed expression slightly fearfully, waiting for the disgust to overcome him as they both mentally played over the events of the night before.

With a voice to condemn himself to the hatred of his younger partner, the man then clarified it for the boy; "I am certainly old enough to be your father."

The shock of this realisation seemed to hit Deidara suddenly then, as his eyes shined in disbelief. So much older... Deidara had not ever imagined that Sasori was so much older than him. Old enough to be his father! And Deidara was only a teenager. The boy found it... saddening.

As Deidara frowned and his eyes took on a helpless look, Sasori felt slight surprise cover his features. The look of horrified disgust that the puppet master had expected never came, and he watched forlornly as Deidara merely appeared saddened by the information.

As though this seemed to answer some unknown question of the blonde's, Deidara looked away almost in rejection as Sasori watched his expression become pained.

"Oh, un." Was all the boy said, before he fell silent. _'What would a man like Sasori ever want with... a stupid kid like me, un?'_ He thought to himself.

Sasori too frowned as he saw the upset of the boy. He knew he had to expect some kind of rejection though, and steeled his heart. _'Of course,' _He told himself scoldingly, _'Someone young and beautiful like Deidara would never accept affections from a man of your age.'_

The puppet master would have said something then, although what he was not certain - perhaps he would have told the boy he was sorry, or would have talked on what had happened the night before - before both of their thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock at the bedroom door.

Sasori hesitated for only a moment, as Deidara too looked up in surprise, before the puppeteer called out to the door; "Come in."

The door was swung open instantly at Sasori's admittance, and Hidan stood in the doorway, looking in on the unusual scene of Deidara and Sasori sitting - rather closely together - on the floor, with one of Sasori's puppets in his lap.

The Jashinist's voice was carefully indifference as he spoke, "Kakuzu's calling for you." He told the puppeteer, "Keeps moaning and bitching about you needing a physical or something." The immortal rolled his eyes in irritation.

Sasori nodded then, not looking to his partner as he felt the youth's eyes follow him as he stood up, using a scroll to quickly store his puppet out of sight. Placing the summoning scroll on his working desk before walking to the door, the redhead turned to look to his partner only once, and found himself caught in Deidara's eyes for a moment - bright and imploring as they always were - before he nodded quickly to Hidan, and took off down the hall.

As he watched the slowly retreating form of his partner, Deidara's heart sunk slightly. He felt foolish, and somehow lonely in the puppet master's absence - although he quickly steeled himself. Why torment himself over impossible dreams? Sasori would never come to care for him the way Deidara wanted him to.

Hidan turned to the young man then, watching as the blonde too came slowly to a standing position, shifting his weight so that it did not rest so much on his sprained leg. The Jashinist was indecisive for a moment then, before he spoke;

"Oi, blondie," He called to Deidara, not offensively, "You wonna come to the kitchen, man? Everyone's makin' lunch and all that crap."

Deidara was surprised for a moment at being talked to - before he managed to smile lightly, wondering at the immortal's strange speech patterns for only a moment, before nodding and walking slowly over to the door where the Jashinist stood, waiting for him. Despite the man's crude way of speaking, Deidara found Hidan's eyes were kind and open, and he felt suddenly that being in the presence of other members might be good for him in his recent confusion.

"Un." He replied for good measure, as Hidan closed the door to his room for him, and they made their way slowly down the hall - the immortal walking beside him surprisingly patiently, while immediately beginning conversation with the blonde.

"'Kuzu said it'll be a week before you can go on missions again, and he's always right about that kind of thing, but Kisame and Itachi should be back by then so it's probably for the best anyway, except those dipshits missed the big battle yesterday!" The man gave a displeased snort then, "Man, I sent them a letter about it yesterday night, and they're gonna' be pissed! They missed everything, man!"

Deidara merely nodded obligingly, a light smile on his features. "Un," He replied, "Have the Hirohito attacked before, un?" He then asked curiously.

"Pft," Hidan made a dismissive noise, "Only once before, back before Tobi was here. Hey, did you see that big guy that Sasori killed? Fuckin' huge, man!" He swore, eyes wide in an attempt to inform the blonde of just how impressive the feat was, "And he killed him no problem. 'Kuzu was awesome, though," The Jashinist returned to thoughts of his partner, "He was gettin' em two at a time, 'Kuzu was." He informed the blonde proudly.

As the man continued to talk quickly, his thoughts rushing out of his mouth, Deidara realised this was the first conversation he had ever engaged in with the Jashinist. Listening to the man's words, the blonde mused how - despite how often he insulted the stitched-nin - Hidan seemed to greatly like talking about his partner.

"Anyway," Hidan rounded off, as though he had been answering some unknown question, his voice loud and conversational as they came to enter the kitchen, "None of us should be getting any missions for a while, I reckon."

"Hn." Zetsu voiced his approval of this statement, as his white-side added, "Sir Leader is preoccupied with planning new defenses for a the hideout for now."

With a polite nod, Deidara came to sit in his familiar place at the table, where Zetsu was the only other occupant, and the blonde looked quickly to his left in question.

"Where's Tobi, un?" He asked, the thought immediately occurring to him that it was the first time he had seen Zetsu without his bouncy, clingy partner.

"Getting the mail." Zetsu's darker voice answered, somehow managing to make even that innocent sentence sound condemning, as the plant-nin continued to consume his breakfast - which seemed to be a mixed plate of miscellaneous meats.

Deidara raised an eyebrow incredulously, "The Akatsuki gets mail, un?" He asked, wondering not for the first time at the eccentricities of the hideout.

"Every month or so." Hidan answered with a shrug from the kitchen.

Just then, they heard a delighted squeal echo from outside the door to the member's chambers - followed by hurried footsteps, carrying to them from the darkened stone hall outside the room, before the red and black cloud-decorated door was flung open, to reveal Tobi - leaves decorating his hair as the give-away that he had just come from the opening to the hideout - and a letter clutched in his gloved hand excitedly.

"Kisame-sempai and Itachi-sempai sent a reply!" The young man yelled happily to the three men occupying the main room, as he came forward obediently to hand the letter to his partner.

Hidan was all wide eyes and grins then, "Really?" He asked, "Fuck, that was quick!"

Zetsu nodded in a pleased manner to Tobi, as the boy sat down in his usual place between the plant-man and Deidara.

"Tobi is a good boy." Zetsu told the young man in his double-toned voice, as Tobi simply beamed in pride.

Hidan came over from the kitchen quickly then, coming to stand behind Zetsu as Deidara leaned closer, all of them eagerly looking down at the letter clutched in the plant-man's white hand.

"Let's read it already!" Hidan exclaimed impatiently, shaking Zetsu's shoulder enthusiastically. The plant-man sent an irritated glare to the Jashinist, but at the excited expressions of both Tobi and Deidara, opened the envelope addressed to the hideout obligingly, and lay the letter on the table for them all to read.

Deidara's eyes were suddenly wide and eager to hear from the two missing Akatsuki-nins, as he read over the large writing of the letter. Without needing to debate the subject, Deidara knew immediately that Kisame must have been the one to write it.

_'Hidan-_

_Received your letter this morning and sent a reply with the same delivery-nin. We were shocked to hear the Hirohito attacked! Itachi's disappointed and has been sulking since your letter, but I think he knows he couldn't have been much help anyway._

_Glad to hear no one was severely injured - tell Dei to feel better for me, and that I got something to give him when we get back._

_Itachi has been resting a lot, and is feeling a lot better. We should be home in the next few days. _

_-Kisame'_

After reading the short response, Deidara immediately felt a calmness settle within himself - seeming to alleviate some of the tension he was feeling at the sudden strange emotions he had been struggling with in relation to Sasori.

Despite the little information the letter actually held, Deidara was elated to hear from the large shark-nin - knowing that his blue friend had thought of him in his letter, as Deidara had been thinking of him since he and his partner's departure from the hideout, was comforting.

_'A few days...' _The blonde smiled to himself. In a few days, Kisame and Itachi would return, he would have his friend back - and it was in that moment that Deidara realised how much he wanted to discuss with Kisame everything that had been on his mind lately - all of which revolved around Sasori. Would the shark-nin be able to help him with these confusing and emotional thoughts and feelings? He realised suddenly, with a strange pang to his heart, that he hoped so.

"At least they haven't had any problems." Hidan murmured out loud, giving a shrug as he walked back to the kitchen.

"Kisame-sempai and Itachi-sempai will be home soon!" Tobi stated with glee, as Zetsu nodded, and the young man looked to Deidara excitedly.

At the site of Tobi's elated attitude, and the makings of what was no doubt a large grin under that orange mask of his, Deidara felt himself smile in return. It was in moments such as these that the blonde felt relieved that he had other brothers in the Akatsuki, and that he was not suffering alone. Had he still been in Iwagakure, he would not have the companionship he did now. It was this thought that calmed him, as his heart continued to hammer painfully in his chest - the tension between he and Sasori never seeming to leave him.

Hidan came to sit next to the blonde then, ignoring his usual seating place in preference of sitting beside Deidara, and immediately regaining conversation with the boy.

"Nice of 'Same to say something about your leg, though," The Jashinist commented, as he informed the blonde, "I told him all about the big scare Sasori got when he couldn't find ya."

Deidara looked up in slight surprise, "You knew, un?" He asked, blue eyes growing wide at the implications, "That Sasori had thought I was... I was..."

"Dead. Yeah." Hidan replied nonchalantly, to the evident surprise of the blonde. The immortal immediately provided an explanation, "'Kuzu told me." He shrugged, before enthusing; "Fuck, apparently Sasori was freaking out! Wish I could have been there..."

Deidara's eyes widened at this information, "Un?" He asked, "Sasori was really... 'freaking out', un?" The blonde borrowed the silver-haired man's term for the puppet master's worry. Deidara had not been aware that Sasori had reacted so strongly in front of another member.

"Oh, yeah." Hidan nodded, his tone light and conversational as the man failed to grasp Deidara's surprise and wonder at his words, "But its to be expected, isn't it? I mean, a scare like that, after what happened with-"

"Do not talk of that." Zetsu's dark voice was harsh as he interrupted the Jashinist, a scathing glare coming from both sides of the plant-man's face then, as he shook his head in a denial of that Hidan was about to discuss. "If Sasori has not breached the issue with his partner then it is not your place to do so."

Hidan glared back defiantly for a moment, purely out of principal, before giving a shrug. "Yeah, yeah. Shit, it just slipped out is all. I didn't mean nothin' by it." He told the plant-man, before turning to Deidara once again, "Just some history about Sasori, ya know?" He asked the blonde, "He'll probably tell ya eventually." The Jashinist failed to hide the uncertainty in his voice.

Deidara though, luckily, found he could easily assume what they were talking about. "You mean Inari, un?" He asked.

The immediately stunned faces around him were plain, as the three gathered at the table beside him stopped their actions - as though a taboo had been spoken - and starred at the blonde boy.

"You know?" Zetsu's double-toned voice asked harshly, to which Deidara immediately nodded - feeling slightly intimidated by the plant-man's severity.

"Ha!" Hidan gave a pleased yell, though, seeming humored by the knowledge. "He must really like you!" The Jashinist told the blonde enthusiastically, the silver-haired man's eyes wide and excited, "All worried about you yesterday, and telling you private stuff like that!" The man whistled lowly, "You, my friend, are in."

Deidara smiled at the immortals appraisal of his knowing, but felt himself confused by the man's words. "'In', un?" He asked questioningly.

"He means you know Sasori, at least more than most." Zetsu replied indifferently, his demeanor making him seem still apprehensive of the conversation, as he eyed Deidara warily - before adding a rare opinion. "Perhaps Sasori does approve of you."

The blonde couldn't help the slight blush that covered his features then, as though they were all rather nonchalantly discussing the fact that he had become the new Inari. Deidara thought, rather ironically, that perhaps in a sense he had.

"Real sad, though." Hidan mused out loud, ignoring Zetsu's obvious apprehension and wish to end the conversation altogether, as he turned to the blonde, "We aren't really supposed to talk about it. Fuck, Sir Leader even told us for the first few months that saying his name would be cause for getting kicked out of the organisation!"

Deidara was rather surprised at this information, "After Inari was killed, un?"

"Deidara-sempai!" Tobi cried then, leaning in close and bringing his hands together pleadingly, "Gomen, sempai, but please do not say that name!" The young man asked quietly, "Tobi does not want to get in trouble!"

Hidan rolled his eyes, "Tobi, Sir Leader can't even _hear_ us from here. And Sasori's in my room, it doesn't matter." The Jashinist did hesitate then, though, when he thought a bit more about it, "We'll just be quieter." He finally finished in a hushed tone.

"We should not speak of it at all." Zetsu announced gruffly.

The immortal fixed him with a deadpan glare, "Look, he's Sasori's partner, ok?" He told the plant-man, "We should at least help him understand. Don't be such a bastard."

Zetsu merely glared in response, but did not argue - much to Tobi's chagrin - as Hidan continued, turning to Deidara rather triumphantly.

"Like I was saying," He continued haughtily, "There was a big uproar when Sasori's old partner died," Hidan put a little emphasis on the words 'old partner' to show the blonde that that was the correct term to be used in place of Inari's name, "We couldn't talk about it. Shit, some of us were even told to be less affectionate towards our partners when Sasori was around!"

Deidara's eyes were wide as he heard this. Such a strong reaction to Sasori's dead partner... was his affection for Inari so well known? The Akatsuki did consider each other brothers, and the organisation was certainly akin to a family - especially when it came to the pairings that being partners made between them - so was this perhaps the normal reaction to one of them dying?

"So was Sasori's... old partner," Deidara asked carefully, his eyes flickering to the on-edge Tobi, before he continued, "... well-liked, un, by the other members?"

"Not really." Hidan answered casually, giving a shrug as he crossed his arms on the table. "'Kuzu didn't like him at all, although that old bastard doesn't like a lot of people." The Jashinist seemed to think it over then, "I suppose he probably would have been more liked if he had been here longer." Then the man shrugged.

"Longer, un?" Deidara asked, his brow furrowing as he became confused, "Sasori-Danna said they had been partners for years, un."

"Oh, they were." Hidan nodded, his eyes immediately seeking to explain the situation to the blonde, "But he wasn't a full member of Akatsuki, really - more like a double-agent, a unique spy of ours."

_'A double-agent?' _Deidara wondered immediately, "So he wasn't... one of us, un?"

"Well," The Jashinist spoke in a tone which suggested the matter was complicated, "He was and he wasn't, see." The immortal gestured casually with his hands in a dismissive manner, "He was here a couple of months of the year, if you added it all up, and even came on missions sometimes - but for a most part, we all knew he was just a temporary part-time partner for Sasori."

Deidara shook his head in confusion of this. Why would he only be considered temporary? Surly a spy in the organisation would be kept for all of their life, and so wouldn't it have been expected that Inari would become Sasori's permanent partner, even if it was only when he was around?

"Why only temporary, un?" The blonde voiced his confusion, "Was he not expected to stay in the organisation for long, un?"

There was a sudden silence then, tenser than most, which suggested that Deidara obviously did not understand something.

"That's one way of putting it, I guess..." Hidan remarked eventually, looking over to Zetsu, who immediately offered an accurate explanation.

"Spies do not last long." The plant-man told Deidara straightforwardly, "They are often bought from other countries as slaves, or people expecting to be killed by other organisations, and are usually only useful for months at a time, before they die."

Deidara's eyes were wide and his expression clearly showed his shock as this information registered grimly in his mind. Spies were... expected to die?

"Sasori's old partner lasted for years." Zetsu then stated in a tone which seemed to compliment the dead Inari, "It was feat unreached by previous spies, and we believe that some of the members - Sasori in particular - soon forgot how temporary spies were supposed to be, and became too attached to him." The plant-man's voice was suddenly quieter when he then finished with, "It was a shock, when Inari died."

There was silence then, not so much a tense one - but uncomfortable, to say the least. Hidan, ever the ice breaker, soon spoke up though.

"Sasori was a mess afterwards." The Jashinist stated, "I ain't never seen him so... lost, man." The immortal ran a hand through his hair as he thought on the stressing matter, "He kept going about how he had lost his purpose, or something like that." Hidan looked to Deidara intensely then, "But then he said he had found it, and we all thought he was gonna go back to normal! Fuck, to give him credit, the bastard pretty much has. We didn't know at the time though, what he had meant by 'finding his purpose again.'"

Deidara's brow furrowed once again in confusion, he had heard Sasori speak of his purpose before... surely Hidan didn't mean-

"You see, back then," The immortal then continued, his tone trying to seem light again, and conversational, "It was just Zetsu, Kakuzu, me and Sasori in the whole organisation. We were the only ones that knew of Inari, and then the others just learned of it. Sasori never talks about it. Practically just pretends the guy never existed." The Jashinist shrugged, "But its always on his mind, we know. Cause we see it. Every time he progresses with his fuckin' 'purpose'."

Deidara's eyes were strangely troubled then, as he looked away from Hidan and stated what he feared, "You mean his puppet-turning, un."

Hidan nodded slowly, "Yeah, man." He stated quietly, a sad tone to his usually jovial voice. "He was real young when it first started too. But Inari was real young at the time too, before he died and all, so we just kinda assumed he'd get over it..." The Jashinist shook his head then, giving a dismissive sigh, "But ya know, the organisation has grown since then, and those that remember pretty much just forget about it. New members have come, and some have gone, but we're still here!" He gave a grin to the blonde then, "And you're here now!"

Deidara felt slightly confused by his meaning, when Zetsu spoke in agreeance.

"Hn." The plant-man nodded, "We agree. Deidara is here now, and perhaps Sasori will do better for it."

Deidara felt himself blush lightly at this, as he asked immediately, rather defensively, "What do you mean, un?"

Tobi gave a giggle then, which seemed to tell it all. "Deidara-sempai!" He scolded as though the blonde should already know this, "Your Sasori-sempai's special person now!" The young man gave another strange giggle.

Deidara's mouth was slightly agape, "But, Danna thinks I'm-"

"You must be good to him." Zetsu stood up then, interrupting the blonde and fixing him with a penetrating gaze, his words stern, "He cares for you. You must remember this."

Hidan nodded then, slapping the surprised Deidara on the back a little too roughly. "Yeah man, Sasori's really your partner now!" He laughed heartily, "You gotta fuckin' look out for him!"

The blonde boy blushed at these words, but nodded in agreement as they all stood up from the table - clearly giving the indication that the conversation was over. Deidara smiled lightly at their words as Tobi still smiled and Hidan gave short laughs, while Zetsu seemed continuously stern.

He was considered the one Sasori cared about? The thought itself served to cause butterflies to form in the blonde's stomach. And just this morning he had thought that Sasori must think poorly of him... perhaps he had been wrong. If the others had the impression that the puppet master had been genuinely worried about him, and that telling him those things about his old partner meant he trusted him, then perhaps the old puppeteer was not so out of reach for the blonde.

With these elating thoughts, Deidara felt his mind rest a little easier - no longer plagued with painful thoughts, as the heaviness in his heart lessened slightly.

Sasori cared.

* * *

** A/N: There we are, I hope you all enjoyed that. I had been planning that chap for quite a while - as there was a chapter which was focused around the implications and procedures of Deidara's clay making, I had been waiting for the right time to bring in an equivalent chapter for Sasori's puppet-making. **

**I hope you all found that interesting, and I shall update soon. Also, for those waiting for updates on my other Naruto stories - I am getting on top of that as well, and updates should be expected for all of those as well. **

**2008! Happy New Year!**

**-Emerald- **


	22. Aftermath

* * *

**Clay and Puppets**

* * *

**Summery: In which, Sasori gains, through a string of seemingly unfortunate incidents, a new partner named Deidara. Reluctant to form any kind of friendship with the young Iwa missing-nin, Deidara seeks to get to know Sasori, while adjusting to his new life in the evil organisation of the Akatsuki.**

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed. Flammable.**

**A/N: Update! I know its taken me a while, but here it is. A bit emotional in ways, and perhaps a bit OOC for Sasori - but I did attempt to keep his character as canon as possible while maintaining insight into his mind. Anywho, I quite like this chap, and it is rather a necessary one, so I hope you all appreciate it.**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

_If you must begin, then go all the way, because if you begin and quit, the unfinished business you have left behind will haunt you for all of time.  
The path to love is like getting onto a train that you connot get off._

_You ride on and on._

* * *

**Chapter 22: Aftermath**

* * *

_'He disapproves.' _

Sasori shifted uncomfortably, his heartbeat pounding with unknown angst, as the puppeteer's only thought reverberated in his mind dismally - condemning him to his quiet despair, as the silence of the room enveloped the only two figures within.

Kakuzu stood only but a meter away from his patient, the stitched-nin's back turned to the puppet master as he seemed to be busying himself with a handful of medical texts. Having just completed a routine and typically unnecessary physical apon the redheaded man he had called to his small makeshift medical room, Kakuzu was now unmoving and silent, as he watched Sasori out of the corner of his eye - making no attempt to interact with the puppeteer, as the man squirmed nervously where he sat apon the medical table.

Kakuzu mused that this was one of very few rare moments in which he could visibly detect Sasori's discomfort. The redhead was obviously greatly unnerved by his calling for him to have this meeting, but Kakuzu stood by his reasoning that the matter must be spoken of, while it was still early in development.

_'What are you afraid of, puppet master?'_ The yellow-eyed man thought to himself.

His gaze fixed firmly on the stitched-nin who stood only but a short distance from him, Sasori felt the tense silence wrap around him, the air heavy with anticipation - like the ticking of a clock, waiting for the bomb to go off and end the temporary quiet - as unnaturally as it had began.

And, surely enough, the puppeteer did feel something akin to bomb go off inside of him.

"If you find my actions so disturbing, then speak it of me!" Sasori growled suddenly then, his voice much louder and more upset than he had intended it to sound, as his harsh words broke the near-to-deafening silence that had enveloped the two during the process of the meeting.

Kakuzu turned then finally to face the redhead, looking to the man's eyes for the first time since he had called for him - as though Sasori's outburst was the que he had been waiting for. Still though, the stitched-nin stood in silence, his eyes locked with Sasori's in an almost accusing manner, as he seemed to wait.

This only served to further infuriate the puppet master. "You disapprove!" Sasori voiced his worry, his tone accusing and spiteful, "You wish I had not done what I did?" The puppeteer was careful not to specify exactly what it was he had done - too fearful himself to name his crime, should Kakuzu be unaware of it.

But the stitched-nin simply shook his head, plainly stating in a wordless show of communication that he understood the situation - and spoke his first words during their meeting.

"Have you considered the implications of your actions, Akasuna no Sasori?" The stitched-nin questioned him in a fair and even tone, his voice neither angry nor threatening - in the way Sasori knew it certainly could be - and simply wondering, almost in a concerned manner.

The puppet master was carefully defensive as he replied quite casually, trying to alleviate the gravity that seemed to have developed over the situation; "I am a skilled shinobi, Kakuzu," He informed the man unnecessarily, "I was confident in my ability to extract both Deidara and myself from the fires of the forest, and I did so competently. As far as I am concerned, that is the end of the matter."

Kakuzu nodded then in response, in a manner that suggested he was humoring Sasori's attempt at steering the conversation from what the puppeteer truly feared the stitched-nin knew and wished to address.

"Indeed, as Sir Leader is unaware of any risky attempts on your part to rescue your partner, I think we may consider that the end of _that_ matter." Kakuzu stated, clearly outlining the fact that a dangerous plunge into possible death was, in fact, no longer the most important issue on the table.

Sasori's eyes slanted dangerously over to the stitched-nin then, a predatory threat evident in his features as he regarded the immortal who stood not far from him - Kakuzu's glowing yellow eyes seeming to penetrate him in a way that put Sasori on edge.

"You imply that there is more to be discussed." The redhead stated simply, his voice a growl - all except for the effort of a casual edge to his words.

It was Kakuzu who narrowed his eyes at the puppeteer now, and his voice was condemning and clear, as he replied; "You know there is more."

For a split second, one single frozen moment in time in that little medical room, Sasori's eyes reflected unrestrained fear. As quickly as the emotion seemed to have overtaken him though, it was gone once again, and the puppet master made an effort of simply frowning and regaining his composure.

It was not that Kakuzu as an individual mattered greatly when it came to Sasori's personal life, outside of the scope of their mutual and understandable friendly concerns - as this conversation was so obviously about - but that did not mean that the puppeteer's fear was unfounded. Kakuzu was, perhaps only second to Zetsu, the closest to Sir Leader of all the members. Certainly, at least - most of anyone - Sir Leader often sought Kakuzu's council over matters that concerned the other members, and it was this unique position of Kakuzu's in Sir Leader's eyes that gave Sasori fear of the stitched-nin's thoughts. For if Kakuzu disapproved of whatever it was that had unknowingly developed between he and Deidara, the other members would certainly also develop the opinion that it was inappropriate, and Sir Leader would seek measures to prevent it. This conversation, he knew, was as critical as any action he took with Deidara - because Kakuzu would judge whether or not anything should at all, and Sasori knew he would trust his words.

Sasori's face reflected his resigned displeasure then, as he allowed himself to relax in front of Kakuzu, and his words became honest.

"You think me a fool, do you not?" The redhead asked the stitched-nin quietly then, before he lifted his head to gaze into bright yellow eyes, "Kakuzu, my friend," Sasori spoke rarely of his affection for the stitched man, feeling his despair grip as he sought the man's guidance, "Am I wrong?"

As though a layer of ice had been shattered between them, Kakuzu's face suddenly relaxed as well, as he came over to sit next to the redheaded man companionably. Knowing that this was what he had been waiting for, Sasori now open and honest, Kakuzu spoke to him truthfully.

"I wonder at your actions, Sasori," The stitched-nin told him, giving a little shake of his head, "But if you are a fool then so am I, for I have been where you are now."

Sasori was surprised at his fellow member's meaning, as Kakuzu obviously spoke of his position with Hidan - and Sasori could not help but question the man, seeking consolation that he was not totally foolish in his actions.

"You have been so confused?" Sasori asked, his eyes attentive and tone hopeful, a rare manner of speaking for the puppeteer, that caused Kakuzu to remember the redhead in his youth. "You can say you have been so torn, so unsure in these matters?"

"Matters of the heart," Kakuzu stated musingly, sighing deeply in a way which suggested the truth of how unused he was to speaking on this aspect of his life. "Indeed. There is always a time of confusion, I believe - for I have recognised it between Kisame and Itachi as well." He informed the redhead.

Sasori nodded slowly in understanding, feeling slightly uncomfortable as he carefully chose his words, but bracing himself as he continued.

"I too am unsure." The puppeteer spoke honestly, "I know nothing of these affairs, and find myself loosing control... as though my very body, my own mind, have suddenly turned against me... birthing thoughts that, were I in my right mind, I would consider shameful."

Kakuzu nodded understandingly, considering his friend's heavy words, and was silent for many moments before he told the redhead; "I need only know what you are pursuing something which is honest, Sasori," He stated truthfully, "You will find control again in yourself. Trust your own feelings, and those of Deidara as well, and you will find peace of mind - greater than what you have previously known."

The puppet master took a deep breath as he then looked over to Kakuzu again, "There is much that I struggle with lately." He confided to the stitched-nin, his voice hesitant as he allowed himself to voice his fears, "Deidara is young and still innocent in heart," Sasori stated truthfully, "While I am..." He sighed, "I am old, Kakuzu. Is this not immoral? I am indecent in my perusal of Deidara. I should not feel the way I do, and yet... it is strangely familiar to me."

Kakuzu knew immediately that Sasori spoke of Inari when he said this, and the stitched-nin could not help but look to the redhead in pity for a moment. Of any part of the great puppet master's many years in this world, from the death of his parents to his domineering years with his grandmother, truly the death of Inari was the great tragedy of Akasuna no Sasori's life. Of course, even then, the redheaded puppeteer's affection for his old partner had been known - and never had a potential love ever been cut so short. Now with this somehow even stronger connection the puppet master found with Deidara - this young boy, not yet seventeen years of age - Kakuzu knew that Sasori felt himself walking on egg shells. Every decision was critical, every word was full of meaning, and every action was potentially dangerous.

Of all this and more that must be considered on the affairs of love, Kakuzu knew most of all that this was a most delicate matter for Sasori - and the stitched-nin found himself protective of the man in the same way that all the members were of the puppeteer in this respect, and Kakuzu knew he would do all in his power to ensure that Sasori did not fall into despair again - that if the puppet master did choose to pursue a relationship with their resident blonde artist, then Sasori would be assisted every step of the way.

With such thoughts in mind, Kakuzu reached his conclusion on the matter.

"You need only call on any one of us, Sasori," The stitched-nin told him fiercely then, "And we would support you. You know this." Kakuzu let his supporting words hang in the air then as Sasori's red-brown eyes met his.

As initial shock died down then, the puppeteer smiled for the first time in too long - not his signature smirk, but a genuine smile that alighted his face and made him appear every bit the young man Kakuzu remembered from long years past. Smiling gratefully to the stitched-nin, Sasori's words were softly spoken as he told Kakuzu;

"Arigato, my old friend." The puppeteer's eyes shown with his gratitude, as the man now knew he had the stitched-nin's approval. "I feel I may call on you often, should I have the courage to go forth in this matter at all." He confessed his own fear, an almost-blush dusting his cheeks as he looked sheepishly to the yellow-eyed man.

Kakuzu did smirk at the redhead then, and told him in good humor, "The last words of a man were 'I wish I'd drunk more champagne'." The stitched-nin raised an eyebrow in questioning to the puppeteer then, "Is that what you wish for yourself, Sasori?"

Sasori smiled lightly in response, before nodding in understanding. He knew, his life had suddenly become frightening and confusing, his very world shaken - and all because of a young blonde boy. And yet, Kakuzu's words held true in his mind - he considered his art and his purpose of becoming one of his puppets to be the great fulfillment of his life - but if this strange attraction to Deidara could also bring him happiness, perhaps greater than the prospect of immortality, then he knew how he must proceed.

"I will consider the matter." Was the only answer he gave though, and Kakuzu simply nodded understandingly - having not expected any more of an answer than that from the puppet master.

_'He will come to his own conclusions._' Kakuzu thought quietly to himself, _'We can only hope for Sasori to find happiness.'_

The stitched-nin then looked to Sasori as they both stood up to leave, and caught a glimpse of the redhead's one wooden arm.

_'Before it is too late.'_

* * *

Deidara yawned widely, stretching his arms high above his head to loosen his muscles in the crisp early morning. Sitting at the kitchen table amongst his fellow members, the blonde smiled to himself as he looked around the table, and felt completely at home. 

Since the morning following the Hirohito attack, no missions had been assigned and the absence of Kisame and Itachi had become more comfortable, leaving the rest of the members to relax and recuperate - each of them taking the time to do as they pleased and sort out any business that needed taking care of.

Standing from the table then, Deidara walked into the kitchen to put his breakfast dishes in the sink. Looking back to the table, the blonde boy could not help but allow his eyes to rest on the figure of his stoic partner - as Sasori was currently engaged in light-hearted conversation with Hidan.

The one aspect of Deidara's life that had not lately been at peace, was the evident strain between he and Sasori, and it played often on his mind. Since the events that had taken place in the desperation of the Hirohito battle, Deidara had felt ashamed of himself - and wondered if Sasori felt the same, about their intimate moment in the forest. To his surprise though, the blonde found himself thinking on the event fondly - not at all with regret, or ill feelings - and yet he found himself sick with the thought of Sasori feeling other wise, and so ignored his own feelings on the matter.

After all, perhaps Sasori just wished to forget. The blonde would not blame him.

Looking to his right then, Deidara caught sight of the board of house rules nailed to the wall. His eyes caught on the rule Sasori had written then, the text seeming to hold new meaning now that the blonde was aware of the puppeteer's past partner.

_Rule No.5: All members must be aware of the location of their partner at all times._

The elegant hand-script was simple and condemning in a truly poetic fashion, one that befitted the man who had written it, and Deidara found himself gazing fondly to the puppeteer who sat casually at the main room table.

In that moment, Deidara unknowingly made a decision within himself - the choice to be open to Sasori and all that the puppet master might lead him to. Just then, it didn't matter what confusing emotions there were between them - because the blonde felt he had faith enough in his partner, to trust that the redhead would never seek to hurt or take advantage of him.

In the proceeding weeks, Deidara would follow Sasori's lead.

"ZETSU-SEMPAI!"

All jumped then, as an absolute squeal, one of shock and the epitome of excitement - seeming to have come from outside, echoed through to the assembled members - and was accompanied by the sound of rushing footsteps down the stone hallway leading to the doors which opened to either Sir Leader's chambers or the member's rooms - before Tobi burst through the door to gaze in at all that had just finished their breakfasts.

Zetsu had stood up from his seat apon hearing Tobi's squeal, evidently having momentarily thought the boy was in trouble - before he saw the pure excitement and overwhelming happiness the young man exuded. All the members looked to Tobi in alertness, wondering what had riled the boy up so much, as he stood panting at the door, a giant grin evident under his obnoxious orange mask.

Tobi gasped and panted, his eyes wide as he told his fellow members excitedly of what he had seen, his words jumbled in his mind. "K-Kisame," He panted heavily, his grin wide, "I-Itachi-sempai!"

Hidan was on his feet in a second, his eyes wide and hopeful as he asked, his tone hurried, "They're home? You saw them?"

Tobi nodded excitedly, clutching the door frame for support as he seemed to be gathering himself together.

Deidara walked quickly out of the kitchen, subconsciously coming to stand near to Sasori as they all questioned the young man immediately.

"When did you see them?" Kakuzu asked.

Sasori's tone was demanding, "Are you sure it was them?"

"Was Itachi walking by himself?" Zetsu's double-toned voice was imploring and surprisingly interested.

Tobi nodded repeatedly as he seemed simply to grin, coming to stand beside his partner proudly and apparently about to answer all of their questions happily, before-

"Five minutes ago, yes, and yes." Kisame interrupted, stepping in through the doorway Tobi had previously occupied and facing the surprised faces of the members all standing around the dining table.

"Kisame!" Hidan exclaimed, grinning wide.

And looking apon the large blue man was like a cold shower on them all then, as they jumped up to rush over to him - before looking quickly over to the door, where another, slighter figure walked through the door to see the eager faces of the members.

"Itachi." Sasori did not yell his pleasure of seeing the man as others might have done, but Deidara was very much surprised when he saw his redheaded partner walk forward confidently and embrace the young Uchiha.

Itachi seemed to take this all very well, accepting Sasori's rare embrace as he too had missed his friend, holding Sasori's gaze when they parted and reflecting his own gratitude for seeing him - before the general group became an uproar.

"You bastards, you missed everything!" Hidan yelled, although he grinned widely with pleasure and his eyes were intense as he gazed apon them.

"There is much we must talk about." Kakuzu added, although he stood close to Kisame as he said this, himself seeming rather pleased with their return.

Zetsu was stoic and stood still as Tobi next to him squealed his joy - though the plant-nin's double-toned voice repeated comforting words to the two members who had returned. "We have waited for you to return." He would say, or; "We received your letter. Did you receive our reply?" And other such wonderings.

Kisame and Itachi, for their part, seemed to take this all in good humor - understanding the members' reactions and glad for their welcome home. Perhaps what Deidara, and the others as well no doubt, found most pleasing about their return, was the good condition in which they both seemed to be in; Kisame was grinning wide, his usual upbeat self as he had not been during the weeks in which Itachi had been incapacitated, while his skin seemed to have a somehow more healthy blue hue to it and his arm was around Itachi's waist affectionately.

Itachi too - whom had been the very reason they went away for a good week and a half, appeared to be completely recuperated. It seemed the weeks away had done wonders for not only his physical well-being, but also mentally and emotionally the young man seemed more stable, happier even than Deidara had ever witnessed him. A light smile playing at his lips, and with a pleasantly calm disposition, Itachi appeared even more attractive than he had before, now that he was healed and healthy once again.

Accepting the happy chatter of those around him and returning it with his own, Kisame seemed distinctly proud of his koi, his arm around Itachi as the youth himself leaned into the broad figure of the shark-man - and Deidara thought he had never seen the both of them so content.

Stepping forward, Deidara knew his grin was wide and his eyes reflected his excitement as he stepped towards Kisame - and as the shark-nin caught site of him, he returned the grin with one of his own.

"Kisame,"

Without thinking on it, Deidara came close to the large blue man and flung his arms around Kisame's middle, embracing the friend he had missed terribly.

The shark-nin immediately reciprocated the sentiment, his own large arm - the one which was not currently occupied by his partner - holding the blonde happily, as the blue man immediately began to gush to his smaller friend;

"Dei! How you been, kid?" Kisame exclaimed excitedly at the sight of him, and as Deidara drew back from the hug, he clasped Kisame's large blue arm affectionately, and the shark-nin continued; "We heard about everything that had happened, and we were worried-"

"Kisame could hardly stop himself from pacing, when he heard of your leg, Deidara." Itachi interrupted then, and Deidara looked to the young man as Itachi acknowledged him for the first time.

Deidara smiled widely at this news, his expression sheepish as he did not wish to worry his friend. Before he thought to stop himself though, Deidara found himself caught on the image of Itachi seeming so at peace, and commented;

"You seem well, Itachi-san, un." He spoke softly and was slightly surprised at the relief he heard in his own voice at the knowledge.

To his surprise and pleasure, Itachi graced the blonde with a light smile that was appreciative and accepting at the same time. "Arigato." He spoke simply in reply, and Deidara noticed immediately that Kisame held the young man a little tighter in response.

"Well? You look downright _erai_!" Hidan complimented immediately, his smile wide and appreciative of the young man, and a light chuckle came from the group at his words.

"It is true Itachi, you appear greatly rested for your time in Getsugakure." Sasori agreed readily, while nods from others supported his comment.

Kisame grinned proudly at this, laughing lightly at the sentiment and sensing his partner's evidently growing embarrassment at the attention to his appearance.

"Yeah, he slept a lot," The shark-nin answered for the young man, to Itachi's silent gratitude, "We pretty much just lived in this great inn the whole time, using the hot springs and that." The blue man spoke causally, though he threw a suggestive grin to Hidan, which the immortal returned.

"The hideout has not been the same without the two of you, un!" Deidara was not ashamed to say then, to the slight nods of all around him.

Kisame grinned humorously in response, "Of course it hasn't!" He exclaimed in jest, "I would be insulted if it weren't for that fact that I know you all missed me terribly."

Itachi cleared his throat then, a humoured smirk on his features.

"...Oh, and Itachi too."

To Kisame's sheepish expression, the laughs of the group of Akatsuki members was one of great union - a relief to be all at home once again, and all the better for it. They were content in that moment, and enjoyed one another's presence immensely, before suddenly-

A great wind surprised them all as the door to the main room in which they stood burst open - with none standing on the other side, and the same great wind burst open the door to Sir Leader's chambers as well.

Standing in slight shock, Deidara wondered what on earth had happened, for a sudden great wind to blow open the doors to both sides of the hideout so dramatically?

Unbeknownst to him, to the other members, the meaning of the sign was obvious.

"Already?" Hidan asked in displeasure, "He doesn't waste any fucking time, does he?" The immortal complained with a sigh and a roll of his eyes.

Kisame too gave a slightly exasperated grunt, "We only just got home." He complained, putting aside the bags of their belongings that he and Itachi had been carrying from their away-mission, while the group seemed to begin to walk out of the door.

Deidara was confused though, and immediately asked aloud; "What's happening, un?" His eyes were wide and slightly apprehensive of the situation which everyone else seemed to understand, "Where are we going, un?"

Sasori allowed his eyes to rest on Deidara's confused expression for a moment, before he informed the blonde as indifferently as he could manage, "Sir Leader calls for a meeting." The puppet master informed his inexperienced partner, "He is aware that Kisame and Itachi have returned, and wishes for our immediate presence."

"No doubt he will wish to talk to us about the aftermath of the Hirohito battle." Kakuzu asserted his logical assumption.

Sasori and the others nodded, before the redhead gestured his head towards the door, "Come on, brat." He told Deidara, before the group headed towards the darkened hall leading to Sir Leader's chambers, and the blonde gave a slow and apprehensive nod, before following the taller figure of the puppet master.

Walking down the chilled and suspicious hallway towards the large wooden doors to the organisation leader's domain, Deidara felt only slightly placated with the thought that they were all there together as they made the widely disliked trek to Sir Leader's room.

Apon facing the large wooden doors, the members found they need not even knock - for the doors swung open immediately apon their arrival at the end of the hallway, and they walked in to find the darkened figure of Sir Leader standing in front of his desk in alertness - a vast difference from the usually casual and controlling demeanor he exuded when he usually called on them.

The room was noticeably darker than Deidara remembered it being in other meetings with Sir Leader - as the light only stretched a short distance past the doorway, leaving much more than usual in darkness around the room, and caused Sir Leader's eyes to glow more fiercely in the blackness. But as he looked around, Deidara immediately noticed something else new about he room - an aspect he realised all of the other members had noticed as well, as some looked in the same direction with an element of surprise on their faces. For there, standing not far into the darkness, but facing the members in the same manner as Sir Leader - was what appeared to be the figure of a woman. Blue hair, bright enough to penetrate the darkness, but concealing the features of her face - she stood in an Akatsuki members cloak, a mystery in the dark. It was then that Deidara recalled the words of the other members when he had first joined the organisation, the rumor of a woman member - who was seen only rarely, and unknown. And yet, it was the bright white origami flower in her hair that drew Deidara's gaze, as he looked to her - and suddenly felt as though she were looking to him also, sending a shiver down his spine, as though he were gazing at a ghost.

The blonde's attention was then brought back to the matter at hand though, as Sir Leader - his bright red eyes boring into those of his members, as the doors to the chamber closed with a resounding boom, putting each member familiarly on edge - and he began to speak to them.

"Itachi. Kisame." His dark voice greeted the two in acknowledgement of their return, "I trust you found your time of recuperation satisfactory, and the mission is completed?" The shrouded man asked automatically to them both, his eyes demanding their answer in the intense fashion of which he always addressed those around him.

Itachi and Kisame nodded, and it was the Uchiha who spoke affirmation. "Hai, Sir Leader." He answered, "My partner and I are in renewed health, and all matters assigned to us have been completed." His soft voice was quiet and serene, even in response to one as cruel as their leader.

Sir Leader seemed pleased by this response, and nodded his agreement, before he started in on the true reason he had called their council.

"Four days ago, the existence of our organisation was threatened by the opposition of the Hirohito," He began in a leaderly tone, asserting the conversation as a formal and necessary discussion that had no doubt awaited the return of their two previously missing members. "Using our combined forces, and even with the absence of two of our most powerful members," The red eyes threw a meaningful glance to Kisame and Itachi, "We were able to drive the Hirohito away from the hideout."

The members nodded in affirmation of this summery, as they all reflected silently apon the night in question. None had ventured outside on strict orders from Sir Leader, and so none had seen the remnants of the forest which surrounded their home - except for Kisame and Itachi, who had not yet the chance to expressed the great regret they had felt apon returning home to find a great mass of the forest charred and destroyed.

At least now though, the collective group of Akatsuki-nin's thought simultaneously, they would now have a chance to learn more of what would be done, and how next the organisation should proceed since the blow that the Hirohito attack has had apon them - and this being the first time they had been addressed by their leader since the battle, they were all eager to hear of his conclusions.

"The Hirohito Boss is regrouping. He will have realised his mistake of sending his waves of members who were not well-trained, and has suffered great losses while we have lost none." Sir Leader continued with a touch of pride, "Together we have triumphed, even against an attack that came at a time when we were ill-prepared and unsuspecting." He complemented the members and himself briefly.

The man seemed reflective then, no doubt allowing himself and the members to revel in one of his only and short-lived acknowledgments of the efforts of his subordinates, before his train of thought changed.

"The forest surrounding our hideout is in ruin." He informed them with a tinge of understood regret, as they all - even including Sir Leader - thought of the forest as their private haven from the world, and none would wish it destroyed. "I have begun recuperation of the forest, causing great chakra deletion on my part." This explained the missing light of the room, and less relaxed manner of the leader, then, Deidara thought. "Greater attempts at restoring the forest will begin this coming week, with the assistance of Zetsu." Sir Leader announced then, to which Zetsu gave a complying nod.

"Sir Leader-sama," Hidan then spoke up questioningly, his behaviour respectfully placated. "How much of the forest is restored at this point?" He asked.

"Enough to effectively continue to conceal the hideout." Sir Leader answered simply, his dark and cruelly tinged voice casual in his efforts, "Greenery is restoring closer to our doors, although for now I would advise any ventures thus to proceed deeper into the forest, to maintain careful concealment."

The group nodded as a whole then, accepting this knowledge easily, before Sasori asked the awaited question.

"How are we to proceed?" The puppet master asked obligingly, knowing that the great and dark leader had been waiting for he or another to ask this question, before he would answer it.

Sir Leader did indeed seemed pleased with Sasori's asking, as he announced loudly to the room; "Strategies are being formed, although we will not attempt the rash procedure as the Hirohito have taken on us, all of you should expect henceforth plans to be made in retaliation to the attack." He informed them, not to their surprise, as he then continued, "For now, extra precautions must be made." He told them seriously, "For some time over the coming months, two partnerships shall be sent on each individual mission, instead of one. Four members shall fair better than two, especially when sent to other villages." He informed them.

A few of the members seemed surprised at this, although non seemed greatly displeased. Two sets of partner for every mission may be slightly inconvenient, but the safety measures could not be forgone.

"Besides this, matters are simply delicate for the moment, and interactions with spies must be careful - for Hirohito are still active in their scorn of us, if momentarily weakened." Sir Leader concluded, "Damages to the hideout are not many, and are being rectified. Members must be careful, and the each must concern themselves with the well-beings of their partner in particular." He told them sternly, before finishing with; "Missions will recommence in the coming week."

With these words, Sir Leader turned his back on them and the group was given the immediately impression that they were dismissed. Appeased by the information that was given to them, the members then left the room with lighter minds - glad of the knowledge that all was resuming, and that their forest would soon be well.

It was as Deidara left and he looked to where the woman had stood, that he felt himself in slight wonder - as she appeared to have disappeared, and the blonde hurried after his partner with a chill running up his spine.

As the group made their way hurriedly out of the dark and eerie hallway to Sir Leader's chambers and into the stone corridor, none wasted time making their way back tot he homely chambers in which they lived - glad for the peace of it, as they let go breaths they were not aware they had been holding.

Deidara felt himself relax, as he looked to the face of his partner - and frowned lightly as he saw Sasori avoid his gaze, and the puppeteer quickly walked away from him, and down the hallway to the sanctuary of their room. Looking away dejectedly, the blonde then caught Kisame's eye, and saw the look of concern on the shark-nins face. Feeling his heart jump in slight apprehension, Deidara instead returned the blur man's gaze with a smile.

Perhaps he would attempt to speak to Kisame about his troubles with Sasori, now that the shark-nin had returned? In any case, he rather hoped to hear of the man's time away from the organisation, and felt himself in need of the Kiri ninja's company.

With this in mind, Deidara was pleased as Kisame smiled back at him, and the blonde made plans to speak with him later.

_'If anyone can help me understand this deep confusion in my heart,'_ The boy thought certainly, _'It will be Kisame.'_

* * *

**A/N: For those who do not understand the word Hidan uses to describe Itachi, here is the Japanese definition: **

_Erai:__ (adj) Good; great; remarkable; excellent._

**Just thought it suited, personally. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chap, as we have now seen the discussion between Sasori and Kakuzu, and in the next chap shall be the conversation between Deidara and Kisame. I also look forward to next chap for other reasons... and I'm sure you shall all enjoy it too.**

**Well, until the next update!**

** Remember, reviews encourage me to update faster. :)**

**-Emerald- **_  
_


	23. True and False

* * *

**Clay and Puppets**

* * *

**Summery: In which, Sasori gains, through a string of seemingly unfortunate incidents, a new partner named Deidara. Reluctant to form any kind of friendship with the young Iwa missing-nin, Deidara seeks to get to know Sasori, while adjusting to his new life in the evil organisation of the Akatsuki.**

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed. Flammable.**

**A/N: Hello all. I know what your all thinking, and yes it has been a month since I updated... but I just haven't been able to write any of my fanfiction lately, what with starting university and organising my life in general... my stories have all suffered without updates. Anyway, hopefully I will be able to consistantly update at least once a week from now on. **

**Anyway, without further ado, I will announce that I have added to this chapter a poem (just below) which was written by a friend of mine for this story. So I send my thanks to him, and I hope you all enjoy the poem, and the new chapter. **

* * *

**_Soil beneath bare skin,_**

**_soaked in sun and heat._**

**_Beneath is darkness, pure, cold,_**

**_the essence of life, the breath._**

**_Elders creaking upon hardened clay,_**

**_eon's old, knowledge of age within their bark._**

**_Death means nothing to them,_**

**_exhaling life to the world._**

**_All within and above living in fear,_**

**_yet not knowing._**

**_Simple puppets of the coil,_**

**_strengthened by earth beneath._**

**_Iconic dirt, clean and whole,_**

**_beats within the heart of all._**

**_Nature within is beautiful,_**

**_destroyed above by us._**

**- Connor T.**

* * *

_Give all._

_Gain all._

* * *

**Chapter 23: True and False**

* * *

A loud chorus of laughter echoed out through the forest, loud and deep, with a strength that befitted the man it had come from. Walking alongside his friend, Deidara grinned happily, while Kisame still chuckled next to him. 

Walking leisurely through the surrounding greenery of the forest - a good way from the hideout, Deidara was pleased to see that at least this far out, the trees seemed untouched by the fire and war that had corrupted the shrubbery closer to the Akatsuki's doors. It was Kisame's idea, really - no doubt born of longing to see more of home - that he and the shark-nin should go for a walk through the forest, and in no time at all they had begun to discuss the weeks away from one another.

As the sun started to go down, the two friends decided to stop their trek through the forest - choosing a particularly high tree branch in a sturdy elk tree to sit apon, they watched as the sun dipped over the mountainous horizon; painting the sky with golden ink, as darkness made its slow approach over the land.

Here, sitting beside his large blue friend in the space of the surrounding forest, Deidara felt his mind at peace for the first time in weeks. How long had it been, since he had joined the Akatsuki? Months, perhaps more? He had lost track. It had no longer become a question of how he would live in Akatsuki, but how he had ever lived outside of it. His home, and his only friends were with the criminal organisation - his life now revolved around it.

As though this were where he had always belonged.

"It was good though," Kisame spoke suddenly next to him, obviously picking up a strand of their previous conversation on his time away with Itachi, "I think 'Tachi really needed it."

Deidara nodded with a slight smile, both of the friends' eyes gazing out to the darkening horizon as they sat serenely apon their branch. The blonde was thankful to have this time alone with Kisame, as it was the first opportunity he had had to talk with the shark-nin, as the man had scarcely left Itachi's side since their return to the hideout.

"We felt real bad though," Kisame continued with a sigh, running a hand through his hair, "'Tachi felt the worst, when we heard about the attack." The shark-nin growled lowly in his throat as he added quietly; "Damn Hirohito bastards."

The blonde boy nodded understandingly. He could imagine how he would feel, if it had been he who had not been there to defend his home and his family. "At least no one was badly hurt, un." He added comfortingly.

Kisame gave another sigh, "Yeah, besides Hidan's little mishap, and your leg."

His leg was not so bad though, Deidara thought - merely a weaker point of his body for a short space of time. Sure, he couldn't run properly just yet, but at least he could walk at a reasonably fast pace again. Still, the blonde knew what Kisame meant.

"It was alright once we got home though, but..." The shark-nin's voice became slightly strained, "We weren't even there to help, and anything could have happened... what if the hideout was destroyed? Or the forest completely gone?" The blue man frowned unhappily then as his thoughts became dark, "What if someone had died?"

Flickers of memory filled Deidara's mind suddenly then, as he remembered the red of the flames engulfing the front of the forest, the falling wood, bodies laying in the ruin, attackers scattered... and the words of Sasori...

_"I thought you had died!"_

Deidara shook his head, taking a deep breath as he told Kisame consolingly, "Well, at least nobody did, un." He smiled at the shark-nin, "And you'll be there next time, un, to make sure nobody gets hurt."

Kisame smiled appreciatively in response, thankful for Deidara's understanding of his regret. The blue man grinned in earnest then, as he continued in a lighter tone; "It was great though, with how much Itachi was resting, he barely even used his Mangekyou."

Deidara smiled in response, as he tried to imagine a happily relaxing Itachi - and failed to produce the image. Shaking his head, the blonde gave a small laugh. "He looks rested," The blonde supplied as a compliment, before adding in a humorous tone, "So do you."

Kisame grinned, "Regained a health blue glow, aye?" He asked jokingly, "It was Itachi that slept most of the time, though - I just wanted to get out and have a look at the town. 'Tachi had enough of people the moment we got there though, I think..."

The blonde gave his friend a quizzical look at this comment, "What do you mean, un?"

The shark-nin sighed, as though preparing to talk about a memory he was not particularly fond of. "It's just that when we first got there, we were getting the keys to our room in the inn, right?" He explained, before growling a little under his breath, "And then this guy comes right up to Itachi, while I'm standing right next to him, and asks him to go off with him 'somewhere private'."

Deidara's jaw dropped open in surprise, "Someone came onto Itachi, un?" He asked in shock, "While you were right there, un?"

"Yeah," Kisame replied unhappily, "I gave the guy the ol' one-two, fair bit of blood, and he didn't bother us again if you know what I mean." The blue man explained with a shrug, "But it ain't like it hasn't happened before when we've gone out places."

The blonde shook his head, "Un... I can't believe people would be so..."

"Hn." Kisame made a dismissive noise, "I dunno, sometimes it just makes me feel like..." The blue man hesitated, before sighing lightly, and Deidara realised that the shark-nin was confessing something that he obvious felt insecure about. "... sometimes when that happens, it makes me think... I mean, I know I'm not good-looking or anything, and I resemble a fish more than any man rightly should... but when that happens, I just feel like I'm_ too_ unattractive for Itachi. Like I'm not good enough, and he could do better."

The blonde boy was taken aback, "Kisame!" he exclaimed reproachfully, and the shark-nin refused to meet his gaze. "How could you think that, 'Same, un?" The blonde asked more softly then, disbelieving of how his friend, who always seemed so confident and territorial about his lover, could believe he is not good enough for Itachi, simply because he looked different from the rest of them?

Kisame shrugged, "Itachi's an Uchiha, ya know, he's strong and beautiful. Sometimes I think... he probably doesn't even need me."

That was the last straw for Deidara, as the blonde squared his shoulders and told Kisame in a certain tone of voice; "Hoshigake Kisame," He gained a slightly surprised look from the blue man for using his full name, "You may not look like everybody else, un, but Itachi definitely needs you! Anyone could see from a mile away how much he loves you, un!" The blonde' eyes were wide and imploring as he added, "Don't doubt him, Same, un, because I know he doesn't doubt you."

Kisame smiled lightly then, seeming to think about Deidara's words for a moment, before he grinned gratefully. He gave a small chuckle at himself then for his moment of insecurity, and gave the blonde boy an unexpected slap on the shoulder in good-humor. "Thanks, Dei." He told the boy gratefully.

Deidara smiled in response, despite his near-plunge to the ground at the force of Kisame's slap. The boy was silent for a moment then, before taking a chance and asking his large friend tentatively; "Kisame, un..." The blue man looked to him, "I just wanted to know, un, is what Itachi said true?" Kisame fixed the blonde with a questioning gaze, and Deidara finished hesitantly with; "... Did he really kill his entire family, un?"

Kisame too seemed hesitant for a moment, before he looked away and shook his head, seeming to commit himself to answering the question. "I haven't been asked that in a long time." He confessed to the blonde, before he set about explaining Itachi's past. "No, Itachi didn't kill his family." Before the shark-nin added under his breath, "It's no where near as simple as 'Tachi makes it out to be."

Deidara felt himself simultaneously surprised and relieved at this news, as he found he couldn't believe that Itachi - who despite his power, and his twisted outlook on life, was too caring a person to commit unnecessary murder apon those he was close to.

"Then why tell people he did, un?" Deidara questioned in confusion then.

Kisame sighed, "It happened when 'Tachi was only thirteen." The shark-nin began, "Itachi had always been praised in Konoha for being a prodigy among the Uchiha, and was a member of ever elite group of Shinobi that he could be at that age." Kisame growled then as he continued, "The Hirohito, too, got wind of his power - and when 'Tachi turned thirteen, they came to him and asked him to join them."

Deidara gasped at this, " The Hirohito asked Itachi to join _them?_" He asked in disbelief.

Kisame simply nodded, "Of course, Itachi refused. He knew who the Hirohito were, ever ANBU did - and he knew what they did, how they lived. He wanted nothing to do with them." The shark-nin sighed, "They didn't take that too well. Figured they'd have to make him join, I suppose." The blue man looked to Deidara as he told the boy with sadness, "They slaughtered his family when he was on an away mission from Konoha, and framed him to make it look like he had done it."

Deidara shook his head in disbelief, it was the worst thing he could imagine happening to anyone... to have your entire family wiped out while you weren't even there to protect them? With a shock of realisation, the blonde realised how it must have felt for Kisame and Itachi to have been away when the Hirohito attack the base, how much that must have scared them both.

Kisame's voice was soft as he continued, "They didn't know he had a little brother, and that was all that saved him. When Sasuke got home, Itachi had already returned. 'Tachi felt guilty the moment he saw the dead bodies of his parents, and the damn Hirohito bastards," Kisame snarled, "They left him a note explaining that he now had no choice but to leave Konoha, everyone would think he did it. Well, 'Tachi has never stopped blaming himself for that day."

Deidara was quiet for a moment in shock as this settled in, before he asked boldly; "What did Itachi do, un?"

Kisame shook his head, "He decided in that moment that above all else, he would protect his brother. He spent the time he had before Sasuke got home to form a delusion with his Mangekyou, a fake vision which would show him killing their parents, so Sasuke would believe he did it." The shark-nin frowned, "It was, I think, the most painful thing Itachi ever had to do. Sasuke had always been the person he loved most." The blue man sighed, "After that, Itachi was at least comforted with the fact that Sasuke would seek revenge against him and not the Hirohito - because if he ever knew that the Hirohito had actually been the one to do it, Itachi knew that Sasuke would be killed. This was his way of keeping Sasuke safe."

Deidara nodded, "I think I understand, un." He told his friend, "He had to protect Sasuke, so he lets people think he did it."

Kisame nodded in agreement, "And so, after that, he knew he had to leave Konoha. 'Tachi, the smart thing that he is," The blue man thought fondly, "He went to seek out the Akatsuki - the renowned enemies of the Hirohito. He decided that he would, of course, never joint he Hirohito, and so he joined their enemies to spite them." The shark-nin's eyes became faraway then, as he seemed to remember an old memory, "He was searching for weeks, trying to find us. Of course, we aren't easy to find though, and he was near to collapsing by the time I found him."

The blonde gave Kisame a surprised look, "You found him, un?"

The blue man smiled lightly and nodded, "Yeah, I was camping as I was coming back from a mission, and he stumbled into my camp and fainted!" The shark-nin grinned then, "Little did I know I'd just found the best thing in my life, aye? Or that it had found me!" He laughed heartily at this, "Anyway, I took him back to base, and after telling his story to Sir Leader, he was accepted into the Akatsuki. The rest is history."

Deidara shook his head in disbelief of the story he was just told, "Wow, un." He praised, "I never knew Itachi had had such a hard past, un."

"Yeah," Kisame agreed, "He still misses his brother real bad sometimes. Although he goes to see him... sometimes they fight, and that's hard to watch... but sometimes Itachi just looks over him, ya know?" The blue man shrugged then, "Its a hard situation."

Deidara nodded, he could imagine it was. The boy then took the opportunity immediately to lighten the conversation once more, and asked the shark-nin, "So, un," The blonde adopted a mischievous grin, as he asked slyly; "What did you and Itachi _do_, with all the free time on that mission, un?"

Kisame laughed loudly, grinning widely as his sharp teeth glinted in the failing light, "Wouldn't you like to know?" He replied jestingly, "And how about you, aye? Here without me to talk to, did Sasori drive you mad?"

Deidara smiled hesitantly at that, thinking over his past weeks with the puppet master. "Un, things with me and Sasori have... changed, un." Deidara explained in embarrassment.

"Oh?" Kisame immediately picked up on the hidden meanings to Deidara words, raising one eyebrow in question, "What happened, then?"

The blonde sighed, before preparing himself to explain the real reason he had been so eager to talk to Kisame alone.

"It began just before the Hirohito attack, un," The boy informed his large friend, "Sasori told me about his partner, Inari, about what had happened to him... and how that had started his puppet-turning, un-"

"Wait," Kisame interrupted, asking with disbelief in his voice, "Sasori told you _willingly_ about his partner?"

Deidara nodded, "We were sitting somewhere alone, and I think I started the conversation by talking about my grandmother, un, and then he started talking about his grandmother, and then we talked about our art... and somehow that led to his old partner, un."

"Wow," Kisame complimented, "You did well, kid. He must really trust you, to tell you about stuff like that."

Deidara smiled lightly, before his face clouded over with troubling memories. "And then the Hirohito attacked, un, out of nowhere..." He shook his head, "It was all so confusing, un, one minute we were talking, then running to tell Sir Leader, yelling to everyone else that they were attacking... then we were rushing around, getting our stuff, and rushing out to fight!" The blonde's tone was soft, "It all happened so quickly, un. We were fighting and killing, and the fire was everywhere! I had never seen such war, un. And then..."

Kisame seemed to be enthralled by the blonde's retelling, as he asked the boy eagerly, "What, what happened then?"

Deidara couldn't help the blush that overtook his features then, as he told Kisame quietly, "Well, I had hurt my leg, un, so I was leaning against this tree... and all the Hirohito had scattered, and I couldn't see any of the Akatsuki, so I was getting scared, un!" The blonde explained, "And then I could hear Sasori's voice... and he was coming towards me, and I realised he had been calling my name, un..." Deidara blushed deeply then as he recalled the event, "And then he... he was mad at me, un, and I said I was scared, and he thought I had died... so..."

"Yeah?" Kisame asked, his eyes wide as the blonde boy became quiet.

Deidara bit his lip for a moment, suddenly wondering if Kisame would understand what he was about to tell him, before he simply closed his eyes and spat it out. "He kissed me, un!"

Silence. The world seemed to still for one short moment, as the suns crawl over the sky seemed to slow, the fast, anxious heartbeat in his chest seeming to be the only thing in the world to Deidara, before the boy slowly opened his eyes - and was met with the shocked expression on Kisame's face.

"Kisame, un?" Deidara asked fearfully. He shouldn't have said anything, it was crazy, why should anyone believe him? It wasn't Sasori's fault anyway, he had scared him -

"No. Way." Kisame spoke finally, his tone disbelieving, eyes wide with shock.

The blonde boy's face flushed deeply, and he nodded to show he was serious, his hair falling in his face to hide his flaming cheeks.

"No way!" The shark-nin exclaimed, before giving a loud laugh of surprise, and a grin plastered itself over his features, "I can't believe it! He really _kissed_ you? Just like that?"

Deidara nodded, looking with surprise to the blue man's happy face, "You... you don't think it's weird, un?"

"Weird! It's a downright miracle!" Kisame exclaimed, "But it's fantastic! I mean, you have to understand," The shark-nin explained, his excitement showing, as he explained ecstatically, "We all thought he'd never, you know, care about anyone, since Inari! And now he's kissed you!" Kisame shook his head with wonder, "That is just... the best thing I've heard since I got back!"

Deidara laughed lightly, more than a little embarrassed, but immensely glad for Kisame's happiness and support on the subject, "I... we haven't really talked much since though, un... and I think maybe he's mad at me, un." The blonde explained, with a hint of sadness and worry.

Kisame shook his head, "No way man, he's probably just nervous, I remember being a little distant with Itachi the first time he jumped me as well..." The blue man was thoughtful for a moment, before he told the boy comfortingly, "I'll talk to him, ya know, subtly. Believe me, that guy doesn't go around kissing his partners if doesn't think something of them!" The shark-nin grinned to the blonde.

Deidara felt his face would never stop blushing, but nodded and smiled to show his gratitude to his friend. Suddenly the issue of he and Sasori wasn't so pressing, so very lost and desperate. Suddenly, Deidara felt he had support.

"Thanks, 'Same, un." The blonde told his friend.

Kisame grinned widely, before he pressed on, his tone sly and mischievous; "_So_..." The blue man looked to him hopefully, "You feel for Sasori as well, right?"

Deidara's blue eyes went wide, "Kisame!"

"Come on!" The shark-nin's grin consumed his features, as he implored the blonde, "You like Sasori, like he likes you, don't you?" Kisame wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "You can't tell you could resist those big red eyes and come-hither glare, could you?"

Deidara laughed at that, shaking his head in mirth, as Kisame continued to grin at him. Eventually, the blonde nodded his head, the blush still staining his face as he told the blue man with earnest; "Un, I care for Sasori as well."

In that moment, the large blue shark-nin of Kirigakure, one of the deadly Seven Swordsman, criminal missing-nin of Akatsuki, partner and lover of the renowned murderer Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigake Kisame himself, very near to squealed with excitement.

"That's great!" Kisame exclaimed, so loudly and with such enthusiasm that Deidara nearly fell out of the tree for the second time, trying to scramble away from the excited shark-man.

Deidara laughed then, despite his embarrassment, "Un." He agreed, to the rapidly nodding Kisame.

"This is the best, wait 'til Itachi hears..."

Deidara's eyes widened then, "No, 'Same, un! I don't think... I don't want everyone to know, un, and I know Sasori wouldn't want that either."

Kisame groaned, "Oh alright, but everyone will be excited when they do find out! Itachi'll probably figure it out on his own anyway."

"But until then, un, no telling!" Deidara scolded the shark-nin, who nodded, and gave the blonde a promising grin.

"So," The shark-nin asked then, "When are you two... ya know, gonna go for it again? Can't be waiting for another Hirohito attack before you two next make-out, do we?"

Deidara smiled but shook his head, "I don't even know what to do, un. And there's so much that complicated about me doing anything with Sasori, un! I mean... he's so much older than I am, and we argue about art, un..."

"But you care about each other, right?" Kisame asked, and when Deidara nodded, he grinned, "Then what else do you need? Let me tell you something, and this is coming from experience," He told the boy, "If a fish-like blue man wielding a giant sword can manage to bag a pretty boy with red glowing eyes and the personality of a stone wall, then a sixteen year old clay-bomber has got a shot with a self-destructive puppet!"

Deidara laughed at that, shaking his head at the truth of his friends statement.

Kisame gave a chuckle as well, "Anyway, my point is, in the end..." He gave Deidara a meaningful look as he told the boy, "Feel the fear... and do it anyway."

The blonde boy held Kisame's gaze for a moment then, as he let the man's words sink in. After a moment, Deidara nodded. Kisame was right, he would have to do what he could do, while it was still open to him, uncertainties be damned.

"Thanks, 'Same."

"No problem, Dei."

* * *

They had not talked for some time. Quite a few days of avoiding each other, neither speaking on the one topic which plagued both their minds, the events that replayed themselves constantly. Sasori felt he would soon go mad from the torrent of emotions coursing through himself.

It was as he was thinking such things that he had decided he would say something to Deidara, perhaps an apology, or a mutual conversation in which they could forget the events of a week ago, and found he could not find the boy. He was not within their room, not in the lounge, and it was only when he ran into Kisame did he learn that the blonde had stayed out into the forest after venturing out there sometime ago with the shark-nin. And so, Sasori had decided - purely out of his concern for the boy being out when it was soon to become dark, or course - to go and get him.

In the end not even these thought could save him though, as he walked along the now green tapestries of the forest, and soon heard the sounds of sloshing water that must belong to the lake. Sasori's red eyes were searching as he stepped around bushes and tree branches to reach the edge of the lake - and he was struck by what he found there.

For there in front of him was a sight he remember from sometime ago. Deidara, standing with the water up to his shins, his pants folded up to his knees and his long blonde hair draped over one shoulder as he plunged his arms into the earth - red and brown clay sticking to his arms, legs and clothes and he filled his clay-bag with what was soon to become his own explosive art medium.

Sasori realised immediately that he was standing beside the very tree he had sat in all those months ago, the first time he had seen Deidara in the lake collecting clay, the way the primal act had captivated him beyond anything else he had ever witnessed.

Sasori felt himself captivated once again, as in that moment, Deidara was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Memories and feeling flooded forth in Sasori, as he remembered the day in the lake, and the events of the Hirohito battle, and such as yearning as never before came forth in the redheaded man's body. Before he knew it, Sasori was walking forward towards his partner. It was when his feet met water that Deidara noticed him, and Sasori stilled as the blonde turned.

Large blue eyes met his with surprise, and such an innocence was within their depths as he peered over to Sasori.

"Danna, un?" The blonde questioned, his face showing his confusion and wonder, as he was met with the strange presence of his partner, and then was struck by the strangely warm expression apon Sasori's face.

Sasori decided in that moment that this time would be different, that he would no longer sit in a tree and look on at this beauty before him.

This time he would act.

Stepping forward slowly, so as not to scare the boy, Sasori walked forward, wading through the water around his legs as he neared his partner. Deidara watched him the entire time, his expression wondering as to the redhead's intentions, as the man continued to move forward, and the boy stayed still where he was, their eyes locked.

In no time at all, Sasori was standing in front of Deidara, the boy's eyes wide and slightly frightened as to what the man's intentions were, before the puppetmaster drew even closer, their bodies mere inches away now. Sasori's emotions were a whirlwind now, as he stood, his eyes half-lidded, and his body so close to the young boy before him - he felt the pull of attraction for the blonde. Deidara too, felt himself inexplicably confused, but wanted to pull closer to his partner, his Danna, wanted to show the older man that he trusted him and that he reciprocated whatever it was between them.

It was like fire between them both as Sasori then rose his hand to touch Deidara's arm, covered in clay and water, and the puppeteer's slim fingers slid up the skin to reach the boy's shoulder - and Deidara gasped at the lust that coursed through him at the simple action.

Sasori felt himself loose control then at the pleasant gasp that escaped the blonde's throat, and the puppetmaster wrapped his other arm around the boy's waist, pushing Deidara's body flush against his, before he leaned forward and claimed the boy's soft mouth.

The kiss was better than either remembered, as both gave into the desperate emotions within them, and to Sasori's immense pleasure and disbelief - he felt Deidara respond enthusiastically. They mouths slid together hungrily, like a single drop of water to a parched man, they clung to each other - Sasori crushing the small blonde to his chest as he ravaged the boy's mouth, feeling the soft petal-like lips cling to his own passionately. Sasori gave all he had to that kiss, his eyes closed as he became lost in the feeling of his body against Deidara's.

The blonde moaned then, and his bag was dropped into the water around them as his thin hands came up to clutch at Sasori's shirt as he leaned into the taller figure of his partner. Sasori's arm wound tighter around the blondes waist, his other hand coming up to delve his fingers in silky blonde hair. They became lost in each other, with such a passionate expression of lust as they had never known.

Even as they drew away, their eyes still closed as they continued to cling to each other, they exchanged further small kisses, heated pecks on swollen lips as they found themselves slowly letting go of the other, their breath short and faces reddened.

Finally, after a moment in which they both seemed to come back to themselves, Sasori's hand stroked through Deidara's hair once more, a single loving gesture, before he drew back and released the blonde.

The puppeteer's expression was slightly embarrassed at his sudden action, but the redheaded man showed he was not regretful, as he held the blondes gaze. Before long, Sasori turned to walk away with another word, but Deidara grabbed his arm.

"Danna, un," The boy called to him, as Sasori's red eyes met the blonde's once again, "Don't run away from, un, please..."

Sasori was quiet for a moment, before, quite unexpectedly, he smiled at Deidara softly. Stepping towards the blonde once more, Deidara's eyes were wide as Sasori leaned forward and softly kissed his forehead, before drawing back once again.

The puppeteer was still smiling then, in a way which suggested everything was all right, before he told his partner quietly, the only words he had spoken through out their exchange;

"Come home soon, it is getting late."

Deidara was surprised by these casual words, coupled with the affectionate kiss of his forehead and the soft smile that still alighted the puppeteer's features, and merely nodded in response.

As he watched the puppetmaster walk away from him, the blush on Deidara's face deepened as he thought over the events that had just taken place. Has Sasori accepted him then? He did not know, but at least now the blonde felt certain, that the redheaded man truly cared about him. Whatever happened from now on, they would have to work through.

With a smile that spread slowly over his face, Deidara too turned back, retrieving his clay bag from the water as he continued his clay-collecting, making a metal note to himself not to stay out too late.

He wouldn't want to worry his partner, after all.

* * *

**A/N: There we go... I hope you all liked that. I was determined to get it done tonight, while I had the inspiration to write, and I'm glad I did. How was the scene at the end, aye? I'm working on heating things up between Sasori and Deidara now, and things are going to get a lot better soon, I should hope.**

**Anyway, drop me a review, let me know my story is still loved, and hopefully I shall return with an update for my loyal readers very soon.**

**Until next time.**

**-Emerald- **


	24. A Belated Journey

* * *

**Clay and Puppets**

* * *

**Summery: In which, Sasori gains, through a string of seemingly unfortunate incidents, a new partner named Deidara. Reluctant to form any kind of friendship with the young Iwa missing-nin, Deidara seeks to get to know Sasori, while adjusting to his new life in the evil organisation of the Akatsuki.**

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed. Flammable.**

**A/N: Damn man, why can't we have the colouring system and stuff for DocX for our stories? It would be awesome, all colourful… Just wanted to complain about that for a moment.**

**On another note, it must have by now become quite apparent that I have updated – finally. Sorry for the long wait, but what with university and courses and tutorials and all those strange and time-consuming things, I haven't as much time for my fanfiction. I shall, of course, never abandon my stories though, so rest assured – although updates may be few and far between, they shall continued to come.**

**And now, the commencing of the latest chapter:**

* * *

_What we vividly imagine, ardently desire, enthusistically act upon, must inevitably come to pass._

* * *

**Chapter 24: A Belated Journey**

* * *

"Fucking hell." Hidan complained, sitting cross-legged on the bedroom floor as he looked up to his partner with a dismaying expression. "A mission?" He asked, groaning exaggeratedly in displeasure. "Already?" 

"Yes," Kakuzu answered, his tone immediately suggesting that the Jashinist should cease his complaining and start packing. "And we must leave this morning."

Hidan gave an even louder sound of exasperation at this, as though he had feared this would happen that morning, despite the previous few weeks of inactivity within the Akatsuki hideout. "Fine. But _you're_ carrying the weapons this time."

Kakuzu was about to protest this remark, but held his tongue as he watched Hidan finally rise from where he had been performing one of his rituals and begin packing, and the stitched-nin figured it wasn't worth the trouble to start an argument with his partner so early in the morning over so trivial a matter - not when they had a full day of travelling ahead of them.

Of course, it was commonly known procedure that every ninja should carry their own weapons at all times, and it would not be a lie to state that Hidan and Kakuzu in particular, would not wish to be separated from their sythe and spires, respectively. Over the past few years though, it had become a common practise between them that they should allow only one of them to carry both of their weapons, to lighten the load of one of them every second time they should travel - and they both appreciated this. Kakuzu attributed this trust of carrying each others most precious possessions, their weapons, to the close relationship they had maintained over the past decade of being partners - and lovers.

With a light smirk now alighting his uncovered face, Kakuzu stepped forward towards the bathroom door his partner had disappeared behind. There, Hidan was busily stuffing his and Kakuzu's toiletries into a rucksack, standing in front of the bathroom mirror as he emptied the cabinet above it. Coming to stand a short distance behind him, Kakuzu saw that Hidan was already in deep thought - no doubt thinking on the destination Kakuzu had told him their mission would take them to.

Watching as the shorter silver-haired man reached up to into the cabinet, Kakuzu let his eyes wander as he gazed appreciatively at his partner's body, the man's lower stomach showing as the T-shirt he wore rode up while he reached. Kakuzu came forward then, seeming to catch Hidan by surprise as the smaller man tensed for a moment, before relaxing as Kakuzu wrapped his arms around the Jashinist's waist. Hidan leaned back into his partner's embrace as he looked into the mirror in front of them, and his eyes caught the stitched-nin's bright yellow.

Kakuzu held his partner's gaze as he leaned his head against the Jashinist's, resting his chin on the smaller's shoulder. Hidan placed his arms over those around his middle, his sharp eyes holding Kakuzu's as they both dwelled in the rare affectionate moment. Kakuzu then surprised his partner by turning his head and placing a soft kiss on the Jashinist's neck, continuing to lay light pecks down to the man's shoulder.

When Kakuzu looked back into the mirror to see his partner's expression, he was pleased to see that Hidan's eyes had become half-lidden and a soft smile covered the silver-haired man's lips. Kakuzu tightened his hold on the man for a moment, before letting go entirely and drawing away, letting the moment go in preference of their need to leave.

"I will alert the other two." Kakuzu stated then, and Hidan turned to face him as he drew closer to the door.

"Right, I'll be done soon." Hidan answered in a soft tone, and seemed not to notice how docile he had become.

Kakuzu couldn't help the slight smile that took over his features momentarily, and hesitated at the door, before he quickly walked over to the shorter man and placed a quick but firm kiss on Hidan's lips, stalling for only a moment before he pulled the mask around his neck up to cover his face, and finally walked from the bathroom and out of their quarters all together, instead leaving to search for the other two Akatsuki ninja that would need to be told about this mission.

As he walked away, Kakuzu's mind was once again plagued by thoughts of the place they would be going, and the knowledge that Hidan was concerned for him, and the decision he had made.

* * *

Deidara sighed happily as he snuggled into his pillows. Nearly two full weeks had passed since the Hirohito attack, and since then the Akatsuki had been awarded a long break from their usual duties. Since the return of Kisame and Itachi, things had been particularly comfortably within the hideout, each day passing as the members worked on their weapons, trained at their leisure, and were able to eat meals with everyone together. Never had the blonde experienced such an ideal home life. 

Now, on a day like any other, Deidara was prepared to allow himself to sleep in, it now being around nine in the morning, and his thoughts already drifted to the fact that he would not force himself to rise for several hours yet - enjoying the soft sheets underneath him and the quiet atmosphere of the room he shared with his partner.

Sasori, himself, was not nearly so docile. After a good few decades of living within the walls of Akatsuki, the puppet master was substantially more adept at sensing upcoming missions when they were to arrive, and this was such a morning as he knew he would not have the leisure to lay about and tend to his puppets as he might please. And how very right the redhead was to think this.

For in that moment, a knock sounded demandingly at their bedroom door. Deidara peered with one eye over to the door in question, seeming to glare at it (or, so far as Sasori could tell, glare at it as much as one could with one eye) and then promptly ignored it as though the knock had never happened. Sasori sighed lightly with resignation, muttering under his breath about what a brat the blonde was, as he went to answer the knock.

Swinging the door open, Sasori was immediately faced with the figure of Kakuzu, as the stitched-nin stood imposingly before him.

"Sasori," Kakuzu began before the puppeteer could say anything, "Sir Leader has assigned us a mission." He informed the redhead, as his eyes then flickered over to Deidara's dozing form, "Including the blonde."

Deidara shot up in bed immediately at these words, "Un?" He asked in surprise.

"Hn." Sasori nodded, easily accepting this news, as he turned away from the door and began gathering things around his side of the room that he would obviously pack - a silent invitation for Kakuzu to follow him inside the room.

Deidara's eyes were wide and despairing though, strangely reminiscent of Hidan's own reaction, so Kakuzu thought.

"A mission already, un?" Deidara asked in dismay.

"We've already been off-duty for two weeks, brat." Sasori responded with an irritated tone, "It's about time we had a mission."

"But why is Kakuzu going as well, then, un?" Deidara asked, and shrunk away slightly as Kakuzu's bright yellow eyes fixed on him intensely.

"Do you not remember Sir Leaders words, young one?" Kakuzu asked harshly, his tone demanding, and Deidara felt immediately reprimanded as he resolved to kept quiet.

Sasori saw this though, and quickly intercepted anything more Kakuzu might have said to frighten his partner, as he continued in a notably softer and more casual tone; "Brat, Sir Leader told us we were to be travelling in groups from now on - two pairs of partners per mission, if you recall."

"Oh," Deidara replied sheepishly, "I remember, un. Sorry."

Kakuzu did not reply, though the apology was directed rather meekly at him. He understood Sasori's meaning behind interrupting him - Deidara was the puppet master's partner, and therefore Sasori was the only one with authority to reprimand the blonde if it needed to be done. What did surprise Kakuzu though, was how Sasori spoke so softly to the boy. Had he gone ahead with Kakuzu's advice, and was now pursuing a relationship with the boy? The stitched-nin found that he hoped so.

"What are the details?" Sasori asked then, after a silence had stretched, and Kakuzu saw that the puppeteer was now busily searched through his many scrolls for one in particular.

"We are to meet with a spy of ours, who has procured certain information on the Hirohito after the attack." The stitched-nin replied, hesitating for a moment before adding, "In Takigakure."

Sasori stopped his motions immediately then, turning to face Kakuzu with a serious expression. A short silence stretched, as Deidara watched the strange interaction with curiosity, all the while gathering together his clothes and things he would pack.

"You were offered the exception?" Sasori asked to clarify, then added before Kakuzu had time to answer, "If you were not given that right, I will speak to Sir Leader myself and make sure that you are, you should not have to-"

"It is alright, Sasori." Kakuzu interrupted the puppet master then, calming his friend as he told the man, "It was offered. I declined."

Deidara's brow furrowed,_ 'What are they talking about, un?'_ The blonde wondered,_ 'What's this offer that Kakuzu was given, un?'_

Sasori's expression was searching and concerned as he looked to his friend, but Kakuzu seemed placated.

"Are you certain?" The puppeteer asked, "This is a delicate matter. At least, would you not prefer it be only you and Hidan who made the trip?"

"No," Kakuzu shook his head, "I would rather we treat this like any other mission. You need not worry, Sasori, I am untroubled."

The puppet master nodded then, seeming to let it go at his friend's insistance.

"Very well," Sasori agreed, "When are we to leave?"

"This morning." Kakuzu answered simply, "We are preparing to leave as we speak."

"I understand." The redhead replied, nodding placatingly, as Kakuzu then gave him a short nod and headed towards the door again, his eyes flickering over to Deidara briefly before he left - an action Deidara wondered at for only a moment, before his gaze fixed back over to his partner.

Sasori was watching after the door long after Kakuzu had left, and Deidara was silent for a moment, before he was about to voice his wondering - and the redhead beat him to it.

"Takigakure is Kakuzu's home village." The puppet master stated, still not looking to the blonde, and Deidara felt immediately taken aback.

"His home village, un?" The blonde asked in surprise. _'No wonder they were talking like that, un!'_ He thought.

"Hai." Sasori answered, "I was clarifying with him whether had been offered the right that all Akatsuki members have in relation to their home villages, an offer we are all given at one point or another," The redhead began, as he told the blonde informatively; "When there is a mission to the home village of one of the members, Sir Leader calls that member to him and first offers them the mission above all others - they are given the choice to take that mission alone, without their partner, or any one else."

Deidara was surprised by this, "Why, un?"

Sasori finally looked to the blonde then, as he fixed him with an incredulous look, "Imagine you had been offered a mission to your own home village - are you so sure you would want others with you?"

Deidara was struck by this, and thought on it for a moment. The blonde then nodded his understanding. The matter was delicate, and the very thought of taking others members - even Sasori - with him back to his home village, clashed with the very first rule of an Akatsuki member: do not reveal your past - a very real risk when travelling to one's home.

"Hai, un." Deidara replied, "I understand." After a moments silence, the blonde then asked, "Is Kakuzu alright with us coming as well, then, un?"

Sasori shrugged, "It is his choice." The redhead replied simply, then no longer seeming to want to discuss the matter, he told the blonde in a commanding tone; "Go and get changed, brat, we have to leave soon."

Deidara nodded, "Hai, Danna." He replied, as he gathered his clothes into his arms and made for the bathroom.

When the blonde existed again, once again wearing his mission clothes, his Akatsuki cloak billowing around him as he walked, he saw that Sasori seemed to have just found the scroll he had been searching for; a particularly large one, which the redhead immediately opened on the floor. Kneeling as he bit his finger, Sasori drew a small amount of blood, as he placed his palm on the scroll and summoned whatever it held.

Within a few seconds, Hiruko - Sasori's favorite and most valuable travelling puppet - was standing, in all its imposing and bulky form, beside the redhead's bed.

Deidara unconsciously cringed, "You're going to travel in Hiruko, un?" He asked.

Sasori looked up in slight surprise, and his tone was defensive, "What is wrong with Hiruko?" He asked, as he placed belongings of his inside the open panel through which he sat in the puppet.

Deidara gave the redheaded man a look which suggested the elder should know very well what is wrong with it, but clarified anyway; "For one, he's ugly, un." The blonde told his partner, "And he's slow, and short, and I never know where that damn tail is, un!" The boy shuddered in discomfort as he looked to said tail, looming over the puppet's figure and very-nearly dripping with poison.

Sasori smirked, "He is also impenetrable," The redhead defended with amusement in his tone as he looked to the blonde's frowning expression, "And a powerful weapon. He is ideal to travel in."

"Hn, un." Deidara huffed slightly, fixing the puppet with one more displeased look as he readied his clay-bag and other weapons.

Sasori's smirk widened for a moment, as he finished his packing. "Come on, brat." He told the boy then, as he climbed inside the protective enclosure of his puppet.

It was Hiruko's much more sinister voice which finished with; "Let's go."

* * *

The trek to the Land of the Waterfall was long, Takigakure itself being located directly in the middle of the land, and rather a trial to find. Hidan and Kakuzu were secluded as they travelled ahead of the others, walking closely together and speaking in quiet tones the entire way there. Deidara was not amused at all, as he walked beside the unpleasant and silent figure of Hiruko.

Only but an hour ago the blonde had been fantasising about sleeping all morning, perhaps then only rising to spend time hanging around with Kisame, or watching Sasori as the redhead's deft hands carved another puppet - instead, he was now walking in the hot sun of the afternoon, towards a faraway village he had never been to, next to a an ugly, short puppet which reminded him nothing of the partner he regarded quite highly.

In short, Deidara felt annoyed, uncomfortable, and wished he had his Danna.

"We will reach the village shortly, brat." Sasori told him, the voice with which he spoke sounding perhaps much closer to the age Sasori truly was, if perhaps he had also had his voice-box ripped out and then inserted back within his throat. The voice was truly a very unpleasant polarity to the redhead's true voice - which, in the blonde's opinion, was quite smooth and pleasant to listen to.

"Hai, Danna." Deidara replied shortly, his tone sounding as miserable as he felt. On top of everything, his bad leg was beginning to ache - as this was the most walking he had done since he sprained it.

Surely enough though, they did reach the village eventually, and it truly was a sight for sore eyes after the strainful walk there. For if one even discounted Deidara's sore leg, the slow pace of Hiruko, and the seclusion between Hidan and Kakuzu - then surely the mental and emotional tension in the group was enough to make the journey wearying, as it weighed apon everyone's minds that this was Kakuzu's home village, despite his apparent nonchalance to the subject.

Sloping down from the high hills above, the group looked down to see the high wooden gate - a series of upright logs sharpened to spires at the top - which circled around the entire perimeter of the west-end of the village. The gate was high, as tall as any roof within the village, and obviously well protected. Deidara wondered what plan they would have to come up with to get inside, before this was answered by Kakuzu, who stood next to him.

"We will, of course, not be required to actually enter the village." He told the others, as though it were obvious.

Deidara gave him a surprised look, however. "We won't, un?" He asked, "Then how are we going to meet the spy, un?"

Kakuzu looked over across to a series of cliffs to their left at some distance, nodding to them as he announced; "You see those caves among the cliffs? We will make camp there, and meet the spy in the forest below us tomorrow, before the sun comes up - when it is still dark enough that the guards of the village cannot see those who enter the forest."

Hidan nodded at this, "A forest meeting, aye?" He asked with mild interest, before adding; "Better get up to those caves then, it'll be dark soon, and I'll be fucked if I don't get enough sleep."

Deidara groaned internally as he looked to the steep rocky outcrops of the cliffs, knowing that they would have to settle in a cave quite high up, and feeling his leg ache already in protest.

At the very least, this brought one pleasant outcome - as Sasori was forced to come out of Hiruko for the climb, storing the puppet back in its scroll as he too began to make his way up the large grey stones towards the cave.

It was a short climb all in all, but Deidara certainly felt relief when it was done, panting slightly and feeling he really could not have walked any more with the constant ache of his leg.

"This is fine." Sasori announced as they stood and peered into the cave they had climbed to, and Kakuzu agreed readily.

Deidara could have cried with relief as he then made his way hastily inside the large cave to sit down. It was then, though, that Sasori noticed his slight limp.

Walking in quickly after him, to one corner of the shadowed cave where Deidara now sat leaning against the wall and puffing for breath, Sasori sat beside the blonde and faced him, his expression unnervingly concerned.

"You are hurt." Sasori told the blonde, and Deidara looked surprised for a moment, before he shook his head.

"No, Danna, un, its really not that bad," The blonde explained, gesturing to his leg then, "It's just my bad leg, un, the one I hurt - just aches is all, un, I promise."

Sasori looked even more concerned at this though, fixing his gaze on Deidara's leg in question, seeming to want to do something - perhaps touch it and see if it was really all that bad, but struggled to restrain himself, and instead looked back to Deidara's face as he asked the boy;

"Would you like me to tell Kakuzu?" The redhead looked imploring, "He could perhaps give you a salve that would ease the ache."

Deidara shook his head though, immediately feeling that he did not wish to be of trouble, "No, thanks, Danna - really, I'll be fine, I just want to sit for a while, un."

Sasori seemed about to protest this for a moment, before he simply nodded, and stood again - walking away from his partner and leaving the blonde to rest. Deidara silently thought that he would have preferred if he had stayed.

For the rest of the day, as there were only a few hours before the sun began to set, the group of four scouted the area around the perimeter of the village and the forest - mostly only for the benefit of the other three, it must be noted, as Kakuzu was more than familiar with the area, even after all the years he had spent away from it.

Deidara proved particularly useful in this sense, as well, as it was revealed that his scope-eye was also able to take photographs.

"You can take pictures with that thing?" Hidan had asked, his eyes wide with intense interest, "That's fucking awesome!"

Deidara had nodded shyly at this, as he then saw Sasori's expression. The redhead seemed to be thinking over this information as he gazed at the blonde.

"Why didn't you mention this before?" The puppet master had asked.

"Oh, you know, un," The blonde replied, gesturing dismissively, "You never asked, un."

Sasori had then replied by giving the boy a look which asked why someone _would_ ask if another's metallic eye could take photographs, before he asked; "Have you used it to take photo's recently?"

Deidara's eyes had widened for a moment at this question, before he let his hair fall in front of his face slightly to shield the blush that came over his features. "Oh, hai, un..." He replied vaguely.

Sasori wondered at the boy's reaction, but had nodded, "Good, take some photos so we can map out the forest, then." And that, was that.

Once the sun had fallen behind the hills and the darkness of the night took over the land of Takigakure, they had returned to their cave (this time around, with Sasori watching Deidara intently to ensure the boy's weak leg did not cause him to fall).

A pseudo-dinner was done quickly, a simple cooking of some raw meat which Hidan had brought with them over a small fire in the center of the cave, and a silent promise each to themselves that they would ensure they stopped in a village the next day and have a proper meal. With that, they then settled down to sleep.

Each member had, of course, brought with them some minimal sleeping gear. Each had a thick quilt with which they could lay on, protecting them from the harsh rocky floor of the cave. The fire had been left to burn out in the night, and was now a low flame which kept the cave warm - and the only, very dim light within the thick darkness of the cave.

Each using their cloaks as a blanket, the Akatsuki members settled down on their quilts and attempted to sleep. Unfortunately for one of them though, this proved rather difficult. Deidara lay shivering on his quilt, his cloak pulled tightly around him as he attempted to block out the cold which wafted inside the open mouth of their cave. At first, the blonde had simply shifted closer to the fire in the center, but very quickly found he would have his quilt on fire before it did him any good.

Now, sitting up on his quilt, his body shaking as he sat, the boy looked around in the dim light of the cave. Across from him, on the other side of the fire, he could see Hidan and Kakuzu quite content, laying together, as they had obvious put their two quilts next to each other and now slept with Hidan snuggled quite comfortably in Kakuzu's arms.

Deidara almost sighed out loud with dismay, wishing he could sleep so soundly. Looking over to his own partner, a short distance to his left and further inside the cave, he saw the redhead seemed to be also asleep. How could he not be cold? The blonde wondered, as he unconsciously shifted closer to his partner.

Then, before the boy even knew that he had done it, he found he had shifted right next to the puppeteer and was now sitting right beside the man.

Now, little did Deidara know, that Sasori was in fact very much awake. The puppet master had tried for the past hour and a half to fall asleep, and assumed the blonde certainly had, and so had resolved himself simply to lay and rest until morning in the case of his sudden insomnia. True it was, that he (as a part-puppet) did not require the same amount of sleep as the others, as surely as he did not age as quickly as they - but he had certainly been tired out by the day's travelling, and so the question was left as to why he felt he could not sleep.

The answer to this came in the form of a teenaged blonde boy who had just shifted his way beside him. Trying to ignore the sudden strange lightness that seemed to fill his stomach, Sasori's brow furrowed slightly and he lay still - wondering what the boy was doing, and why he was so close, and even more importantly, why the blonde was not already asleep.

"Danna," Deidara then spoke, quietly as he could, so as not to alert the other two - leaning slightly over his laying partner in an attempt to see the man's currently obscured face in the darkness.

In truth, Deidara did not know why he was trying to wake his partner, only that he felt the need to. Sasori felt distinctly unappreciative of this though, and promptly ignored the boy.

"Daaaaanna," The voice came again, accentuating the name, as the blonde leaned closer to his partner, determined to speak to him.

"Dann-"

"What?" Sasori finally snapped, turning around aggressively to see the surprised expression of the blonde, eyes wide and suddenly apologetic.

"Oh, sorry, Danna, un," Deidara replied very quietly, his tone sheepish, "I just..."

"What is it?" Sasori asked impatiently, now sitting up next to the blonde, glaring at the boy even in the scant light. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I was just..." Deidara's mind seemed then to fail him, as he felt suddenly and inexplicably nervous with Sasori. It was then that it occurred to him that this was the first time they had talked alone since the other day in the Akatsuki forest, when Sasori had kissed him in the pond. His cheeks flamed with embarrassment with those thoughts, as the blonde finished awkwardly, "I was really cold, Danna. Can't sleep, un..."

"Cold?" Sasori asked, as it had not occurred to him, though now he sat up he felt the chill in the air. Laying down, he had not noticed, as only the wooden parts of him had been exposed to the cold air. As he now looked to the blonde boy next to him, he saw how Deidara was shivering, the outline of his form in the dim light shaking with the cold.

"Danna?" Deidara asked then.

Sasori replied instantly, "Hn?"

"Can I sleep next to you, un?" The blonde asked.

Sasori started at this, his eyes wide, "What?" He asked in disbelief.

"Just this once, un!" The blonde pleaded, "I'm so cold, Danna, and I'll fall asleep quickly, you'll see, un!"

"Alright, alright!" Sasori snapped then, looking over to the other two sleeping Akatsuki members cautiously as he then added, "Just keep your voice down."

Deidara nodded obligingly, as he then lay down beside his partner, and Sasori gave a light exasperated sigh as he lay down as well. Closing their eyes then, they both attempted once again to fall asleep, each keenly aware of the other beside them, though they were not touching.

After a few minutes of attempting to rest like this, each not daring to move very much lest the other move as well, Deidara boldly shifted a little (only a very little bit) closer to Sasori. The blonde gave a small, silent sigh then as he already felt himself become a little warmer.

There was perhaps one long awkward moment after this movement, one in which you might say a decision had to be made, before equally as boldly, Sasori made an equally little shift closer to Deidara. And just like that, their arms where touching.

For many, this may have seemed such a small amount of contact as you might not even notice it in the dead of night, but to them both it was suddenly as though fire was shooting between them. Where their skin touched was now so warm and inviting, each other silently revelling in the minor touch, that they could not help but each in turn shift closer again.

Their breath was stolen, their skin aflame, their hearts beating rapidly in their chests as they slowly but surely - each keenly aware of the other - came closer and closer. Soon Sasori's eyes were wide open, as Deidara shifted closer again and he felt himself unable to wonder at what it was they were doing, because before he knew it, he had raised his arm and wrapped it most boldly under Deidara's blanket and around the boy's slender middle.

The blonde's eyes fluttered open at this with a very nearly inaudible gasp, as his stare locked with Sasori's brown-red eyes. They held each other's gaze for an immeasurable amount of time, the sound of their heartbeats so loud that they each were sure the other could hear it, as a mindless need took over them.

Sasori could not help himself, knowing even at the time that he might later regret his bold actions, as he turned on his side and pushed Deidara to lay flat on his back. Leaning over the blonde now, Sasori was struck by the vision of Deidara. With the firelight dancing across one side of his face, highlighting the boy's porcelain skin and soft features, with bright blue eyes gazing up at him, Sasori was - for a moment - paralyzed by the boy's beauty.

"Danna?" The boy's voice was so soft and questioning, the name coming shakily out of his mouth as Sasori stared intensely at him. And that was all it took for the puppet master.

Leaning down slowly, but not so slow as he could loose his nerve, the redheaded man sought the blonde boy's mouth with his own.

Deidara gasped, unable to control himself as he felt Sasori's lips cover his own so softly, so carefully, as though the puppeteer felt the blonde might break if he was too rough.

Sasori continued, in an almost delirious state of pleasure, to lay soft, lingering kisses on the boy's full lips, before Deidara's breath seemed to come out in pants and as Sasori pulled away from another kiss, the boy whimpered. The noise was very soft, a quiet sound in the darkness of the cave, but it rung true between them - and Sasori found it sent him over the edge with need.

The redhead placed his mouth more firmly over the boy's, adding more pressure, lingering longer, as Deidara began kissing back with fervor. Sasori's mind swam with pleasure, his heart pounding, as he felt the blonde reciprocate, and he thought he would never again feel as good as he did in that moment.

Pulling the blonde boy closer, Sasori finally, after only a slight hesitation, came to lay on top of Deidara.

The blonde gasped in surprise, feeling the weight of Sasori pin him down as the puppeteer's mouth did not seize its capturing of the boy's own. Their hips pressed together then, and Sasori's hand slid down to Deidara's hip suggestively as they broke apart for air - and as the redhead looked to Deidara's expression, he saw the blonde' eyes darken with desire. Deidara was no longer shy then, as he reached up and pulled Sasori down again, wrapping his arms around the elder's neck as he submitted himself fully to the puppet master's caress.

Sasori had never felt more alive in his life. Leaning down against the boy, Sasori felt the overwhelming urge to pin the boy beneath him and do unspeakable things to him. Deidara made a mantra of quiet little whines now, as Sasori's lips moved over his own dominatingly, their lips sliding and consuming, mouths open and wet as they kissed with abandon.

Sasori's hand slipped behind the boy's head to pull him closer, his fingers running through the long blonde locks, and simply marvelling at the softness. Deidara reciprocated this motion, letting one of his hands around Sasori's neck to slide up into the puppeteer's hair, running through the bright red locks. It was then that it struck Sasori that he had never been touched by another like this - to have someone run their fingers through his hair, and wrap their arms around his neck - he felt himself suddenly very vulnerable, though it was not unpleasant.

They continued on like this for who knows how long, until the flame of the fire was very low, and they could barely see each other any more. Their kissing slowed down, until they were down to pecking each others lips in a way which revealed for that short amount of time how much they cared for one another - something which neither would remember very well in the morning, or at least never really believe.

Somewhere amongst it all, without either even noticing, they curled up together, arms wrapped around each other closely, and fell asleep in each other's embrace - confusion and excitement over their strange and unexpectedly developing relationship being the last thing each registered in their minds before sleep took them.

For the day had been tiring, and tomorrow would bring more trouble than they expected.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it. I hope you liked that… because I rather enjoyed writing it. Things should become quite interesting soon, so look out for updates (whenever they shall come).**

**I sincerely hope to hear from all my favorite reviewers, and even those whom I am not nearly so fond of and yet nod appreciatively when I receive their praise. Only joking, I love you all equally, and not very much at all.**

**And so I say good day to you, and implore you to wish me luck with my three hour travel to and from university, which has caused me to become a teenager who does not speak for days on end and seclude myself to reading quietly in the corner and listening to music – for, as of late, my mp3 had become my most valuable and least reliable friend.**

**End of ramblings.**

**-Emerald-**


	25. Rendezvous

* * *

**Clay and Puppets**

* * *

**Summery: In which, Sasori gains, through a string of seemingly unfortunate incidents, a new partner named Deidara. Reluctant to form any kind of friendship with the young Iwa missing-nin, Deidara seeks to get to know Sasori, while adjusting to his new life in the evil organisation of the Akatsuki.**

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed. Flammable.**

**A/N: -Sigh- Well, underline is officially not co-operating, but oh well. You all didn't have to wait long for an update, so I want lot of reviews for being quick with the new chapter! I demand it of you! -Emerald cracks a whip at readers- Mush!  
**

**Well, in any case, enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Rendezvous**

* * *

Sasori opened his eyes, very slowly coming to see his surroundings again as he came out of his slumber, the world blurring slightly, and for a moment the man was confused. Then he remembered; the cave, the mission. Moving then - he suddenly felt the large, warm object he held in his arms; a heavy figure, with soft hair, that was gently breathing on his neck...

With a start, Sasori jerked away, and looked with surprise and confusion down to the figure of Deidara, his young partner, whom had for some reason been snuggling next to him, with the puppeteer's arms around him... And then he remembered. Last night, the brat couldn't sleep, they got closer, and then -

"Nice to see you are finally awake."

Sasori turned around quickly, startled, only to be faced with the amused expression of Kakuzu.

"Hn," The puppeteer voiced simply, "I suppose I... slept well." He supplied as an answer, with more than a little embarrassment at being caught sleeping beside his blonde partner.

"Hn." Kakuzu agreed, a smirk evident under his mask, "Luckily the bastard is still asleep," He gestured affectionately to his own sleeping partner, "Or he would not have let you live down _that_ little moment." The stitched-nin then nodded to Deidara, who was still sound asleep.

Sasori had to control the blush that threatened to stain his cheeks at that comment, glad at least that it couldn't be seen in the scant light of the cave. "Yes, well," The puppeteer cleared his throat, "I trust you will not speak of it to any of the others?" He stated, more than asked.

Kakuzu gave him a sarcastic smirk, "I give you my honor as a criminal missing-nin of an evil organisation." He assured the redhead, as he stood and walked towards the mouth of the cave, where the only little amount of light was coming from.

"The sun will rise within the next two hours." Kakuzu stated, "It is about time we left to meet the spy."

Sasori easily agreed with this, wishing immediately to get on with the mission at hand. Hesitating for only a moment, the redhead reached over and shook his partner's shoulder slightly, waking him up. The blonde's eyes fluttered open, and he looked up to Sasori questioningly - almost asking why the redhead would wake him up, before the realisation of where they are and what was going on seemed to hit him.

The blonde sat up, and Sasori told him quickly; "We're setting off soon. Meeting the spy before it becomes light."

Deidara nodded slowly, not knowing what to say, and looking to Sasori imploringly - wishing the redhead would look at him. The puppet master felt decidedly awkward though, not knowing how to act towards the boy, after his actions the night before...

"Danna, un?" The blonde asked then, and Sasori was silent as he waited for the boy to continue. Deidara found he did not know what to say, and so settled instead for an easy statement, "My leg feels a bit better, un."

Sasori was for some reason or another, a little surprise by this comment, and without realising it, turned to look to the blonde. Immediately, his eyes caught Deidara's bright blue and stayed there. After a moment, Sasori managed to offer a light smile, more a good-humored twitching of the lips.

"Good." The puppeteer replied eventually, and was rewarded with a soft smile from the blonde. Somehow, even in that most simple of interactions, Sasori felt it was all right - that he needn't feel guilty about the night before, and that he shouldn't ignore the blonde so harshly as he had been lately.

They moved quickly then. Packing up their sleeping gear and disposing of any evidence of a fire, they left the cave as though they had never come, like any good shinobi knows how to do. It was still dark enough 'that the guards would not see who comes and goes through the forest' as Kakuzu had said, and the large branches of the trees above them as they walked through the greenery outside of Takigakure cast large and foreboding shadows over them all. The path was dark, but there was just enough light to see by, and soon enough they came to stand in the middle of the forest at a particularly large tree - seemingly the place where they should stop, as this was were Kakuzu ceased his leading them.

"The spy will meet us here." The stitched-nin told them with a sure tone.

"Then lets be quick about it," Hidan replied, his tone very quiet as they stood in the forest, and it seemed only natural that they should whisper. "I wonna' get out of here and get some fucking _food_."

Deidara silently agreed, wishing that they could finally get a decent meal at the next small village or settlement they stopped at. Hopefully, the exchange of information would be quick and easy, without trouble, so that they might set off soon - perhaps even before the sun came up.

The wait was not long. They stood together under the large tree in the centre of the forest, Kakuzu standing alertly in the small clearing, while Hidan leaned against the tree with a bored expression, Deidara sitting at the trunk of the tree - the large collar of his coat shadowing most of the blonde's face - and Sasori stood beside him when he could be sure that the blonde was not in the way.

Soon enough, a rustling could be heard not far off, and the four Akatsuki ninja became alert. Those who were sitting or leaning now stood alert, with Kakuzu and Sasori standing close to their partners, kunai drawn.

None forgot, during the hesitant silence that followed, how dangerous their position were - and that the shinobi of Takigakure were but a shout's distance away. Proceedings would have to be smooth, and until they were sure whoever it was that was moving around them was their spy, they had to be on the defence.

All were alert, poised to fight or flee should either need arise, each keenly aware of the others around them, as they listened harshly for the sounds of the approaching figure -

"Peace, Akatsuki shinobi." A voice suddenly spoke then, and four heads whipped around to see a young boy standing before them, brandishing a kunai in one hand protectively - though it was not raised in a threatening manner.

Kakuzu dropped his kunai to his side, but Sasori did not. All eyes trained on the boy, who bore no shinobi forehead protector, and stood before them quite calmly.

Kakuzu stepped forward towards the boy, with Sasori remaining close behind him and on the defensive should there be any foul play. Watching the proceedings with interest, Deidara saw that the boy must have been no older than he, with messy brown hair and an average face - the kind of person you would not notice, should he be in a place he ought not to be - he supposed this made him the perfect spy. The blonde looked beside him then, and noticed also how Hidan stood still and apprehensive, watching his partner with wide eyes, his entire stance protective and tense as he watched Kakuzu approach the unknown boy.

The stitched-nin reached forward with his artery-strings, the dark threads stretching out from his body with speed as they grasped the arm of the boy in front of him. Although the boy's eyes widened in slight surprise, he did not struggle against the man, as Kakuzu lifted the boy's arm right arm with the threads to reveal the forearm underneath.

There, stark against the boy's pale skin, was what appeared to be a branded imprint - the kind that must have been burned into the flesh - of a black cloud.

"Hn." With the site of this familiar symbol, Sasori dropped his defensive stance, standing beside Kakuzu with a placated expression now.

Deidara eyes shown with fascination, as he saw Hidan also relax - the suggestions of a smile playing at his lips as he came up beside his partner - standing close to Kakuzu almost proudly as he too gazed down to the boy with a smirk.

Deidara walked closer hesitantly, standing a little behind Sasori apprehensively. The redhead seemed not to mind though, as he looked over his should to the blonde and nodded to reassure him.

"You have been called to meet us?" Kakuzu then asked the short boy in front of him, as it was now established that the youth was their spy.

The boy nodded, a slight smile at his lips that seemed to be a characteristic of his cheerful youthfulness, despite the slight fear in his eyes. "I received the message a week ago-"

"Nevermind that." Sasori interrupted the boy's speech, looking down to him with cold red-brown eyes and an impatient expression, "Have you what we came for?"

The boy's eyes widened slightly at the puppet master's authoritative tone, and he nodded hurriedly as he reached behind him to some scrolls which had been tied to his back. "Hai, Akasuna no Sasori-sama."

Deidara's eyes narrowed. For reasons he was not familiar with, he felt sudden animosity towards the boy before him, who must have been his age, and whom knew his Danna's name. What right did he have to address Sasori? Deidara thought, he's not even in the Akatsuki.

Sasori raised one eyebrow discreetly at his partner, noticed out of the corner of his eye that the blonde seemed to become agitated by the Takigakure spy, his bright blue eyes scowling at the other youth - though no one noticed the puppet master's wondering in the seriousness of the exchange.

_'Teenagers.' _Sasori thought with a slight shake of the head, as though it explained everything.

"Here." The boy in front of them then held out the scroll supposedly containing the information, making to hand it to Sasori.

Deidara's hand whipped out then though, snatching the scroll from the other boy before the puppet master could make for it. With a scowl at the other youth, Deidara opened the scroll and surveyed the contents himself.

Sasori smirked lightly at this, opting to allow the blonde to take a small measure of control in light of the boy's strange mood, and leaned over Deidara's shoulder to inspect the information inside - knowing that it would mean nothing to his partner, but saving him from having to admit so.

"Hn." The puppeteer nodded, "That appears to be what we needed. Wouldn't you say so, Deidara?" The redhead spoke with amusement, even using the blonde's name as though to award him some authority.

The blonde blushed very slightly as this, but smiled sheepishly in response and nodded to his partner. Sasori smirked in reply, before gently taking the scroll from Deidara and handed it to Kakuzu to now inspect.

The stitched-nin scanned the contents of the scroll silently, the boy in front of them standing anxiously as he awaited dismissal. As the stitched-nin continued to read though, the boy was not able to restrain himself from turning to Sasori and asking suddenly;

"About my payment, Sasori-sama?"

Deidara looked to Sasori in wondering, as the redhead nodded placatingly.

"How much where you promised?" The puppeteer asked the boy simply, his deep voice uncaring and casual.

"A high-standard payment." The boy replied, insinuating the highest rank of payment that the Akatsuki provided for any task.

Sasori tisked at this, thinking how much money this information would be costing them. He then reflected that it was Kakuzu's job to worry about the monetary expenses of the organisation, and shook his head lightly. Reaching behind him for the rucksack of money they had brought with them, Sasori retrieved a smaller bag filled with the boy's payment.

"Hold on," Hidan said then, as the man was resting his cheek on his partner's shoulder tiredly and was reading the scroll along with Kakuzu. The Jashinist then pointed to one section of the scroll with a raised eyebrow, "Weren't we supposed to get a report on the state of the Hirohito hide out, as well?"

The group of Akatsuki-nin's turned on the boy then, noticing for the first time how anxious he was, his messy brown hair falling in front of his now wide and pleading eyes.

"What it the meaning of this?" Kakuzu demanded then, his tone harsh and his eyes unforgiving as he pointed to the place on the scroll his partner had just gestured to, "Where is the last part of information we required?"

The boy was immediately apologetic, "Gomen, Akatsuki-san!" He replied, his tone pleading for understanding, "I was not able to find out the state of the Hirohito hideout, there was a problem with my arrangements to go inside-"

"We do not pay you this money to not do as we ask you and get the information we need!" The stitched-nin replied harshly, grabbing the front of the boy's shirt and pulling the youth's face close to his own as his cruel yellow and black eyes bore into in the boy.

"I'm sorry!" He replied, his tone fearful, "I made a mistake! But I got everything else-"

"Hardly as valuable without the last part." Sasori replied unmercifully, though he seemed once again not to care greatly, and gave a light sigh as he ignored the boy and turned to Kakuzu tiredly, "We will just have to organise another spy to fulfill that part of the job at a later date."

Kakuzu growled with irritation as he pushed the boy away from him, releasing his hold on the youth as he fell to the ground pathetically. The stitched-nin knew what Sasori meant by organising another spy, he meant they would have to tell Sir Leader that this spy had failed a good part of his mission and they would be set back for time.

Rolling the scroll back up, Kakuzu handed the information to Sasori, who stored it inside the billows of his cloak. The redhead then took out the bag of money they had brought for the spy, the boy in question looking up desperately to the bag - very nearly pleading under his breath for them to give him the pay.

Then, Sasori opened the drawstring open on the small bag, and began to pour the contents back into their own rucksack of money.

"Hey!" The kid exclaimed indignantly, crying out in desperation as he saw his money fall away out of his pay.

When only about half the contents were left, Sasori drew the drawstring closed again and threw this much smaller amount of pay to the boy, who still sat on the ground where he had been dropped, and whom now wore an outraged expression.

"But - But this is only half of what I was promised!" The spy cried indignantly.

Sasori cast the boy a careless glare at the boy's outcry, and replied simply; "You did not provide all of the information we requested. Why should you receive all of your pay?" The redhead smirked cruelly then at the dismayed expression on the scruffy youth's face, as he finished; "In fact, you should be thankful you even received half."

The boy scowled angrily then, as Hidan gave a short laugh at Sasori's words. Kakuzu smirked with satisfaction as he turned around with his back to the boy, leading his partner with him. Sasori looked to Deidara then, and seeing the blonde's slightly concerned expression, reassured the boy with light touching to his hand, before turning to follow after the others - all of them turning their backs on the now silently crying form of the spy.

They had gone no more than a few steps though, before the Takigakure boy's voice drifted to them once again, this time in shouting;

"I'll alert the village that you're here!"

They stopped still, and instantly whipped around to see the boy now standing on his feet, the small bag of payment laying beside him as he stood with a fierce scowl apon his face, his accusation hanging in the air.

"I'll yell," The boy repeated, "And the ANBU will come running!"

There was silence that fell over the group then, as they seemed to weigh their options. Would the boy really risk himself getting in trouble as well, to see them captured? Would he so carelessly sever his ties with the Akatsuki by endangering some of them?

Deidara looked to Sasori questioningly, wondering what they should do, and saw the now very serious expression on the puppeteer's face. As the blonde then saw the matching expressions on the other two Akatsuki nins, he knew instantly that this was not going well. The meeting had officially turned sour.

"You would endanger yourself so, to get revenge?" Kakuzu questioned the boy with disbelief then, challenging the youth.

The boy stood straight though, his chin turned up defiantly as he told them, his voice quaking with fear; "I went undercover for three weeks to get that information, barely slept and ate, to get that money," He shouted then, "And I intend to get all of it!"

"Foolish boy!" Sasori growled then, "You'll have us all captured, and then what would the rest of Akatsuki do to you, aye? Stupid child!"

"I don't care!" The boy cried louder than ever, "I need that money!"

"Oh, for Jashin's sake, just give it to him!" Hidan then yelled, his voice strangely worried and nervous as he stood beside his partner, his eyes wide and alert. Kakuzu was silent as he looked next to him to Hidan.

As the stitched-nin gazed to his partner, Hidan gave him a look which was almost pleading for him to just take the safe road and give the kid the extra pay. Kakuzu smiled lightly in response as he looked to the man, and Deidara did not fail to notice how the stitched-nin grasped the Jashinist's hand to comfort him as he turned to the boy once again.

Startlingly yellow eyes bore condemningly into that of the boy before him, as he spoke very softly and decisively;

"No."

The stunned silence that followed this decision was very much tangible as they stood then, before the boy in front of them held true to his word - puffing out his chest defiantly, taking a large breath, and then -

"HELP! AKATSUKI!"

Deidara's eyes widened, as he had barely a second to react, before he felt the cold, wooden fingers of Sasori's left arm curl around his thin wrist and pull him away from the scene. Before the blonde knew it, they were running, the four Akatsuki shinobi taking off as fast as they could from the scene, the yelling of the boy in the clearing following them as they ran faster.

"AKATSUKI IS HERE! KAKUZU IS HERE!"

The sound of their feet, the harshness of their breathing, the whistling of the leaves as they sped through the forest, all of this wracked their senses as the panic of escape gripped all of them - pushing them forward, and away from the now distant sounds of hurried feet pursuing them, becoming ever louder.

Deidara's eyes were wide, fear gripping him fiercely as he felt the hold Sasori kept on his tighten protectively and they pressed on, going as fast as they could.

They had been outed. Everything that could have gone wrong, had. And now they had only the option of running, for as long and far as they could, with the settling dread that their pursuers were catching up.

"Where do we go now?" Sasori yelled, looking to Kakuzu expectantly. The stitched-nin was, admittedly, the one who had to call the shots now.

"Forward. We will have to fight them outside the forest, where they won't have an advantage." Kakuzu called back, and the decision of having to battle became suddenly real.

The edge of forest came then, and they jumped out of the trees to land in a small field full of large rocks which led up to the cliffs they had slept in the night before. Deidara's breathing was harsh, not merely from the exertion of sudden fleeing, but also from apprehension of the now imminent battle.

All of them stood ready, with only seconds to draw their weapons, Kakuzu throwing Hidan his large three-bladed sythe, and extracting some spurs and knives for himself, while Sasori quickly summoned a six-armed puppet to stand defensively in front of him, and Deidara plunged his hand into his clay bag while raising a kunai to his face to protect himself - all before their pursuers came flying out of the forest.

The ANBU swarmed, ten of them at least, surrounding the Akatsuki in a circle formation, each with weapons in their hands and expressions unknown behind their white animal masks.

"We have you, Akatsuki ninja!" One of them, presumably the captain, yelled to the group. "Surrender now, resistance is pointless!"

"So says you, bastard!" Hidan yelled in reply, his expression more fiercely protective and simultaneously afraid than Deidara had ever seen him, and then it hit the blonde - this was Kakuzu's home village. Hidan was afraid they were going to take his partner.

Kakuzu himself seemed more alert than he had been before, no doubt also intimidated to be surrounded by the ANBU of his own village, and no doubt the main target.

"Missing-nin Kakuzu!" The ANBU called again, "You are to be restrained and brought back to your home village of Takigakure where you will be apprehended-"

"I think not." Kakuzu replied simply, interrupting the ANBU captain as long strings of arteries suddenly shot out from under his cloak and shot towards the man.

The ANBU gave a loud choking sound as the tendrils punctured his body, blood spurting out of the holes now prominent in his chest, as Kakuzu drained him of chakra, and the man fell to the forest floor with a scream.

Action erupted then, as the ANBU around them leaped into action, and each Akatsuki member struggled to hold their own against the elite which attacked them, while keeping an eye on each of their partners.

Deidara's heart beat frantically as he avoided more than one close call, using his hand which held a kunai to continuously block the attacks of the two ANBU which came at him together, while protecting the hand which was furiously chewed his clay, forming his bombs as quickly as he could.

"Look out!" Kakuzu yelled then, and Deidara saw Sasori jump out of the way of a flying mace just in time, leaping away and continuing to fight the three elite that came at him as he used the other two puppets he seemed to have summoned in the last few minutes.

Deidara's expression was fierce then, as he finally pulled his other hand out of his clay bag, and thrusted his open palm out towards the two ANBU who came at him. The two elite Takigakure ninja were momentarily surprised by this seemingly useless form of defense, then they became amused, before they saw Deidara's palm-mouth open up and a swarm of small clay bees came flying at them.

One of the ANBU dropped the scimitars he had been wielding as he brought his arms up to shield his face, and Deidara smirked in satisfaction - the rare light coming to his eyes that reflected the bloodlust he felt when performing his most beloved form of art.

"Katsu!"

The bees exploded where they landed on the two ANBU, and those around Deidara in amongst the battle - although they did not stop their own fighting - were obviously shocked at the blonde's sudden show of power.

Sasori smirked, with no little amount pride at his partner's display, as his manipulated one his puppets to stab an ANBU deeply through the stomach with a large serrated blade.

The battle was moving quickly, and more of the ANBU fell to the superior prowess of the Akatsuki shinobi. But they knew they had to move fast, for soon more ANBU would come, one of them would call for reinforcement - and then they would be outnumbered. They had only so much time to escape.

Deidara turned, raising his kunai just in time to block a katana that might have found his back, parrying the blow and continuing to block, trusting his blade forward in short swings every now and then to keep his opponent back. The battle was going well, and everything seemed to be in the clear, the ANBU appeared to be considering retreat to send for back-up if they didn't fell one of the Akatsuki soon.

All around him were weapons soaring, blades cutting through the air to reach targets, ninja dodging and leaping out of the way, thrusting forward in attempts to land a killing blow, and in that moment - Deidara saw victory.

Sasori looked towards his fighting partner, and their eyes caught and stayed on each other. Deidara, standing there, blood splattered all over his cloak, soaked into stands of his hair - Sasori was caught on the vision of him. And even more so, the battle lust that held a sharp edge to the blonde's soft blue eyes, the smile that played at soft lips - Sasori felt himself aching suddenly to touch the boy, to grab him and hold him and make it painfully obvious to all those present that the blonde was _his_.

And then, something happened very quickly.

There was a flash of a white mask - one of ANBU flying suddenly out of a nearby tree where he had been unnoticed - and heading straight for Deidara.

Sasori called out, although what it was he said he could never be sure, but still the blonde noticed too late. Deidara gazed above himself just as the ANBU was falling towards him, the boy caught off guard - his blue eyes widening fearfully - as the masked ninja landed heavily right beside him, grabbing the blonde's wrist in a painful grip.

There was no time to react, as Sasori tried to hold off his own opponents while wishing to come to his partner's aid, and saw instead how the ANBU restrained Deidara's only fighting hand, the boy's other palm currently trust deep inside his clay bag.

Deidara's face was a picture of fear as he felt himself suddenly helpless, gazing into a white face with red whiskers that to him appeared to be the most haunting imitation of an animal that could be imagined, while the grip on his arm twisted him into an awkward stance where he could no longer defend himself. He was caught.

"Deidara!"

The blonde thought he heard Sasori's voice, but couldn't be sure, as fear gripped him and he found himself unable to move. The motion was swift, and there was no time to think, as the ANBU swung his leg around and kicked hard - Sasori felt his heart sink dreadfully as a most terrifying sound filled met his ears;

Deidara screamed, a cry of absolute pain and fear, as there resounded a sickeningly loud crack - and the blonde boy fell to the ground, no longer able to feel anything but searing pain shooting up hid body.

Looking down through tear-clouded eyes, the boy saw the blood that covered him - now his own - and as he tried to move, he shouted with agony.

Beside him lay a small pool of deep blood, trickling down from his now broken leg.

* * *

**A/N: Oh noes! Deidara is injured! And their surrounded! What ever shall they do?**

**Well you will just have to review to find out, won't you? Yes, you will.**

**ALSO!**** I know many people don't read my A/N's, but please listen to this small announcement: I have started an original Yaoi story on Fiction Press, the sister site of FF! Please, if you like my writing, I encourage you to venture to the following link to read the story, which is called 'Panic Soldiers':**

http : / / www . fictionpress . com /s/ 2493040 /1/ Panic (Underscore) Soldiers

**Minus the spaces, and the (Underscore) is, of course, to be replaced with an actual underscore.**

**I hope to hear from some of you, if you go to read my new original story!  
**

**Peace to all, and a Happy Easter!**

**-Emerald-**


	26. Strength of the Heart

* * *

**Clay and Puppets**

* * *

**Summery: In which, Sasori gains, through a string of seemingly unfortunate incidents, a new partner named Deidara. Reluctant to form any kind of friendship with the young Iwa missing-nin, Deidara seeks to get to know Sasori, while adjusting to his new life in the evil organisation of the Akatsuki.**

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed. Flammable.**

**A/N: Whoop! Update! Finally, aye?**

**This chapter was actually a very difficult one to write. Usually, fighting scenes are a difficult thing to capture without becoming long-winded, but this one in particular - I think mostly because of the high emotional stress of the characters in this chapter - made it very difficult to write. I've rewritten it many times over the last few days, but finally I'm happy with it, lol, and I hope you all are too.**

**Also! Before you fast forward my ramblings to read the chap! I have new fanart for CAP in my profile, if you want to view it. I send many thanks to Darja Schlüter, for once again sending me more wonderful drawings inspired by this story! I dedicate this chapter to her, if that means anything. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Strength does not come from physical capacity._

_It comes from an indomitable will._

* * *

**Chapter 26: Strength of the Heart**

**- A Timely Escape -**

* * *

All he felt was blinding pain - terrible agony shooting up from the boy's already previously hurt leg, which now lay broken and useless on the ground before him. He was unable to move, unable to defend himself outside of a few swipes and blocks of his kunai - for even if he managed to force his hand to finish preparing some of his clay, he no longer had the chakra to spare that would be required to explode it.

Deidara felt his heart beat frantically in his chest as the reality of the situation hit him - he was completely helpless.

The noise of the battle around him was nothing more than white-noise to the blonde, as his mind struggled to stay alert, and feet suddenly shuffled in front of him. He gazed up fearfully, only to be faced with the haunting image of his attacker - the ANBU's once purely white mask now splattered with blood from the battle - and standing over Deidara menacingly, as though the boy were his recently fallen prey.

The blonde boy's mind screamed for help that he could not voice, as the ANBU crouched down swiftly and took a hold of the front of his cloak, drawing Deidara's face up to his own roughly, and the blonde winced from the continuous pain shooting from his leg. Looking up blearily, his eyesight failing him suddenly in the face of his pain, Deidara gazed into the emotionless mask of the ANBU, whom emitted a low, cruel chuckle at the boy's expense.

"One down and three to go, blondie." The deep voice of the man told Deidara tauntingly, "You criminals should have known better than to come here." He shook the blonde unmercifully, smirking cruelly when the boy couldn't help but emit a small whimper of pain.

Deidara scowled fiercely, and though his voice shook with suppressed agony, he growled at the man before him, "F-fuck... you... un!" And spat directly on the man's mask with a sneer.

Behind the mask, though Deidara couldn't see it, the ANBU scowled as the boy's saliva slid down the white exterior, and he gripped the blonde more harshly.

"You are going to die slowly, Akatsuki scum!" He informed Deidara almost with glee, stepping forward slightly, as he very slowly put his foot over the boy's prone broken leg, and added pressure.

Deidara gave a loud shout of agony, his eyes filled with tears that he refused to shed, as the ANBU before him smirked below his mask, enjoying tormenting the Akatsuki-nin. Deidara's breathing was harsh and erratic as he seethed with fury at the Takigakure elite before him. If only he had the strength, he would have liked nothing more than to have hundreds of his tiny clay spiders crawl under the man's skin and explode him from the inside - but he knew he could not manage such a feat with the amount of chakra he was already using to prevent his leg from gushing blood.

He could do nothing, but hope that help would come. But as the man before him shook him once again, laughing as Deidara continued to wince in pain, the blonde found himself doubting that anyone would be able to do anything before the man decided to crush his leg - or finish him off.

The only thing the boy's mind could register, with tears springing to his eyes, was the thought;

_'Help me... Danna...'_

* * *

The sounds of the battle were all around him, cries of elite ANBU as they fell, his fellow Akatsuki shouting to each other - and to him, he realised after a moment - though he didn't reply. Sasori's mind was consumed by confusion and blind panic, his arms flinging to and fro as he controlled the three puppets he had drawn, using them to fend off his attackers while simultaneously working to move closer to his partner, who still lay some ways away from him - and he still couldn't see him, _damn it_, through the swarm of ANBU around him.

Deidara was hurt - he had heard him scream. That was the only conscious thought Sasori could muster, working fiercely and shouting words not even he could hear, as he lunged forward - felling one of his opponents with a swift slash at the man's abdomen, though he took no pride in the gore that gushed forth from his expert blow, his mind still consumed with the internal_ agony_ that he could not immediately rush to his partner's side.

And then he saw him.

Through the swarm of ANBU that separated him from the others, Sasori saw the figure of his partner, laying on the ground, defenseless - and he was suddenly shocked at the sight. The boy's hand was still inside his clay bag, though Sasori knew he no longer had the strength to use his explosions, while his other hand held a kunai - too weakly, the puppeteer noticed with increasing peril - obviously the blonde's last attempt at defense, while his leg trickled with blood where it lay at an awkward angle.

It was the boy's face, though, that drew Sasori's gaze and filled him with a bone-deep chill - Deidara's expression being something that the puppet master had never seen before. The boy was prone as he lay on the ground, his figure seeming suddenly small and fragile, his face so pale and eyes so wide - and it was as Sasori's gaze then rose to see the figure of the attacker, as the man stood over Deidara, before grabbing the delicate boy by the front of his cloak - that it hit Sasori.

That was _his_ partner - and that ANBU had _hurt_ him.

Sasori wanted blood. He was cruel, as he slashed at his opponents with a cry of fury - and before he knew it, he was making his way towards the figure of his partner as fast as he could, stabbing and lunging at the ANBU that would attempt to stop him. Sasori knew nothing else in that moment, but the pained expression on Deidara's face, and the _need_ to protect him.

The puppet master parried a blow, spinning, knocking over an opponent, as his fingers worked fluidly - guiding the poisoned spores of one puppet to collide with the man's neck, and the screams of pain echoed behind him. He was nearly there... Deidara was so close now...

Suddenly, sharp pain filled Sasori's mind as he gasped, and stopped still. What had happened? He looked down to his arm - only to a find an ANBU had managed to imbed a kunai deep into his flesh. Turning wild eyes on the man, Sasori drew his own katana which had rest dormant at his waist, and used his unfeeling wooden arm to lunge the blade deep into the ANBU's chest - the puppet master giving a cry of outrage as his panic struggled to take over his senses, and the opponent fell to the ground, lifeless.

He could not feel the pain in his arm, nor could he hear the noise around him, Sasori merely pushed on, rushing forwards as his eyes locked on the image of Deidara, the boy looking up into the face of the man who had hurt him, fear consuming his soft features.

As he approached, rushing forward, the puppeteer called out - wanting more than anything for the blonde to see him, to see that he was coming, that he would protect him - before time seemed to slow around him, and he saw as the looming figure of the ANBU shake the form of his partner maliciously, the boy's beautiful blue eyes filling with tears as the man then moved to step painfully on his already broken leg, and Deidara cried out his partner's name -

And Sasori had never wanted to kill anyone more in his life.

Then, as slow as everything had seemed only a moment before, it became doubly as fast now - Sasori moved quickly, his motions graceful, his strike powerful as his muscles moved fluidly - and if any had ever before doubted that Akasuna no Sasori deserved his title as one of the most dangerous living shinobi in existence, apon witnessing his ferocity and prowess in this one moment, none would ever do so again.

The ANBU did not notice the approach, his attention focussed solely on the defenseless form of Deidara in his grasp - before Sasori leapt, and the blonde's eyes widened with wonder as the puppet master came to land - plunging the long-blade that had emerged from his wooden arm deep into the neck of Deidara's attacker.

The blade was sharp, and it made barely a noise as it slid through the flesh of the tall ANBU, slicing through the tender skin at the base of his neck, and emerging only an inch or so out of the middle of his chest - a clean cut blow.

Deidara looked forward with fear still shining in his eyes, into the expressionless mask of the man who gripped him, and heard only a bloody gurgle, the ANBU's grip on him tightening painfully, before slacking and letting do of him entirely, as Sasori extracted his blade from the man's chest once again and the he fell lifelessly to the ground.

Deidara looked to his previous opponent with fear still on his features - the man now as prone on the ground as he had been only a few moments ago, and the blonde was in shock. Suddenly then, the boy felt himself falling forward, his body too weak with pain to support his own weight - and arms encircled him.

Looking up with alarm, Deidara was shocked as he looked into the face of his partner, looking so fierce - the man's eyes wild, his fire-red hair in disarray, and his breathing erratic - and the blonde boy could have cried for feeling the solidity of Sasori's chest holding him up, the protective embrace suddenly too much as he spoke tearfully;

"Danna..."

Sasori's breath caught in his throat at the sound of the boy's voice, the reassuring weight of the boy in his arms, where he could protect him, the blonde's bright blue eyes no longer filled with fear - but a force of deep admiration, and something which Sasori found he did not recognise, and yet knew was reflected in his own eyes.

There was no more time for them to simply stand there, though. As soon enough Sasori felt the presence of an ANBU behind him, he lunged out of the way just in time to miss a kick which might have found his head, clutching his blonde partner to his chest protectively as he brought an arm forward, summoning his six-armed puppet to stand before he and Deidara, and lunged a scimitar into the offending ANBU's side.

It was only now that Sasori looked around over the bloody clearing where the battle had been raging, that he saw there were only a few ANBU left - many dead laying on the ground and mostly only the wounded left to continue to fight - and his heart sank. That meant only one thing.

Some had left to get back up.

"Shit!" The redhead swore loudly, his mind working frantically to formulate a course of action, as he saw Hidan and Kakuzu some ways away. He had to reach them, they had to get out of there.

He looked down to Deidara, knowing he had to prepare the blonde to help him move, and saw fear in the boy's face once again. In that moment, despite the panic that wracked Sasori's own body, despite the pain that shot up his arm from where it had been stabbed, and even despite the looming knowledge that if they didn't move soon, they would be swarmed with more ANBU than they could ever hope to defeat - Sasori wanted to pull Deidara closer, he wanted to kiss the boy terribly, wanted more than anything to make the boy believe that it was going to be ok because _he was here_.

And it was then that Sasori realised, though his mind was already too numb with emotion and fear to register it fully, that Deidara was _his_ - in an entirely different way than he had ever thought he would become.

But he had to steel himself - this was no time for weakness, and as he gazed into the frightened face of his partner, he knew he had to be strong, for Deidara.

"We have to move," Sasori explained, and he was relieved that his tone did not waver, despite the turmoil of emotions that raged within him. "I need you to hold on. Can you do that?" He asked the blonde, gazing fiercely into the boy's wide blue eyes.

In that moment, Deidara thought Sasori was invincible. "Hai, Danna." He replied, ignoring the pain that ran through his body, as he nodded determinedly. He would be strong, for Sasori.

Then, as quickly as they could, without another word, they began to move - running forward as Deidara clung to his partner like a lifeline, while Sasori swung and ducked, clutching the blonde boy to him as he used his puppet to strike at those that came near them - and for a moment it seemed that escape was possible.

Slowly but surely, with determination glinting in his eyes as powerfully as the instinct for survival led him on, Sasori moved them toward the fighting figures of Kakuzu and Hidan.

They only had so much time.

* * *

They worked in quick succession, the stitched-nin shooting an artery-string out to vamp the life from an opponent at the same time that Hidan would strike with his triple-bladed scythe. It was a dance they knew well, and none were more practised in the art of synchronisy.

For all of their squabbling, fighting, arguing over pointless things on a daily basis, Hidan and Kakuzu were one of the best teams that the Akatsuki had to offer - working together like they had never drifted from the other's side in all their lives - they knew each other better than they knew themselves, and would never compromise the other's safety for their own benefit (even if they often claimed that they would) - they had always been there to fight alongside each other, and it was something they took pride in.

Hidan on this particular occasion, however, was more frantic than he had ever been before, and for the first time since they had become partners, Kakuzu struggled to keep in synch with the Jashinist's erratic movements. Hidan was acting strangely and it worried the stitched-nin more than anything else in this battle, because he knew - the man was frightened.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, the amount of ANBU surrounding them thinned out - and there seemed only very few were left. But Kakuzu had seen the five or so that had flee, leaving only the wounded to continue to fight, as they went for reinforcements. And he knew now that Hidan must have seen them too, for now the man's attacks were purely wild swings at the few around them - fear consuming the silver-haired Akatsuki-nin at the thought of more ANBU, more than they could handle, and the chance of them not getting away.

That was when Kakuzu saw Sasori coming towards them. The puppet master held Deidara in his arms, and Kakuzu recognised immediately that the blonde had been badly injured, obviously no longer able to support himself.

The stitched-nin stopped still then, and his gaze met Sasori's for a split second - all they needed, to exchange a clear understanding.

It was time to move.

The stitched-nin worked quickly, reaching behind himself, he grabbed his partner's arms, having to still Hidan as the man turned on him wildly, only to realise who he was - before Kakuzu wasted no time in pulling him away from the scene, his intent obvious - they had to get out of there.

Sasori and Deidara were suddenly beside them then, as Kakuzu and Hidan ran towards them, with no words exchanged as they all looked to each other in alarm, and then - they saw it. An opening in the forest, a clear path through the trees where no ANBU were guarding - it was the route they needed to escape, and they wasted no time.

Jumping up into the trees, they bolted, moving as quickly as they could, their feet ricocheting off of the hard wood of the forest underfoot as they moved ever forward, and the words of shouting ANBU could be heard, those too slow to pursue them:

"_HALT! AKATSUKI!_"

Escape is a tricky thing. It all happens very slowly at first - a dodge, a kick, then running - and suddenly its happening very quickly, and you just can't stop, can't look back. For the first time in all his life, this was all that went through Deidara's mind; and instead of an increasing feeling of panic, there was only a detached fear as he used his one good leg to help Sasori pull him along - all four of the Akatsuki shinobi moving as fast as their battered bodies would allow them, hearts beating frantically in their chests.

Faster and faster, they took off, the far away sounds of the approaching ANBU already sounding behind them - and it was now only a question of whether they had enough time to get away. Never before had the fact that they might not survive been more obvious to Deidara, and in that moment - filled with fear and running for their lives - the blonde boy knew what it was to be an Akatsuki ninja; to have not only your own life, but the lives of those you loved, your family, also weighing in the balance - to have everything come down to the fact that you had to be _quicker_, you had to be _faster_, you had to be _stronger_ than your opponent - and if you weren't, that was it.

It was a game of cat and mouse, and you were always the mouse.

They ran on and on, for nearly an hour it seemed, before the strength of all four of them seemed to fail and they needed to stop. The sounds of the ANBU had fallen away behind them long ago, but they had pressed one, needing to be sure that they had gotten away - now deeply into the forest outside of the village of Takigakure, they finally stopped their running.

Breathing harshly above him, Sasori came to a halt as they jumped back out of the trees of the forest towards the ground, and immediately came to sit on the ground, Deidara sitting beside his partner with the man's arm still around his waist tightly - their hearts hammering, and legs aching with the strenuous escape.

For a moment, Deidara didn't know if he wanted to laugh or cry.

They puffed for breath, and the blonde merely looked up to the face of his partner, the fierceness of Sasori never having been more evident than right then, and the blonde felt he had never before been more afraid of being killed, and yet so utterly content with the fact that Sasori was there, protecting him.

Then, suddenly, their gazes met - brown-red looking with deep relief into bright blue, and Sasori spoke softly, his tone slightly strangled; "Are you alright?"

Deidara's heart swelled suddenly as he looked up into the concerned expression of his partner, and felt more cared for than he ever had in his life. The blonde boy's tone was awed then, as he replied simply, "You saved me, Danna..."

Sasori's hand rose without hesitation then, cupping his partner's soft cheek and holding the boy's face with care. Deidara smiled softly, despite the pain that wracked his body from his badly broken leg, as he felt Sasori's hand lightly caress his face - watching as the redheaded man began to lean towards him very slowly, as though attempting not to scare the blonde, and Deidara's eyes closed serenely in his partner's embrace -

"WHAT THE _FUCK_ WERE YOU THINKING?"

Both Sasori and Deidara jumped, startled, and turned with wide eyes towards Hidan, who stood seething in front of his now-cringing partner, bellowing at the man.

"Hidan, calm yourse-"

"FUCK YOU!" The silver-haired man yelled, his face red and hair uncharacteristically messy, as he seemed purely outraged with his partner, more upset than Deidara had ever seen him before.

Sasori clutched his partner to him more firmly as they looked with apprehension to the feuding partners, as though the puppeteer now sought to protect Deidara from Hidan's wrath - although it seemed singularly directed towards the immortal stitched-nin who stood a short distance from them.

"You just _had_ to refuse that kid his Jashin-damned _fucking_ money, _didn't you?!_" Hidan demanded, rounding on his partner ferociously, pointing a finger accusingly to the taller man as he continued, his fury unrelenting, "What the_ hell_ was going through your mind, Kakuzu?! Do you know what could have _happened_ to you?"

"Of course," Kakuzu finally managed to answer his partner properly, as the Jashinist stood puffing for breath, and the stitched-nin frowned as he stood before his partner, trying to control the feisty man, "I could have-"

"You would have been _captured!_ And _killed!_" Hidan yelled, stomping his foot on the ground fiercely as he seemed to be considering taking his scythe out and lunging at his partner, "You would have been taken back to your _home village!_ You _FUCKING IDIOT!_"

Kakuzu gave up immediately then on trying to calm his partner with words, and his action was quick - before his partner could resist or attempt to attack him, the stitched-nin had pulled Hidan into his arms, holding the man there even as he attempted to struggle - and firmly placed his mouth over the Jashinist's - effectively silencing the loud man's shouting.

Deidara was shocked by this sudden action, and averted his eyes hurriedly as he fought the blush that threatened to take over his features.

Hidan still struggled in Kakuzu's arms though, making an outraged noise as the taller man's bold action, before he pushed his mouth back against Kakuzu's, their lips sliding together almost fiercely - and Deidara thought this appeared to be another form of arguing for them, as they kissed harshly, grabbing and pulling each other as close as they could get, and ravishing each other's mouths as though one would come out the victor.

After a moment of this, an almost-silence which passed over the group as Sasori and Deidara sat somewhat stunned, though trying not to appear as though they are there - Kakuzu and Hidan continued to kiss each other as though they were perfectly alone, their kisses eventually turning more gentle, no longer filled with anger, as they slowed down and Hidan no longer fought against his partner.

The Jashinist's voice was softer than Deidara had ever heard it then, as Hidan spoke quietly to his partner;

"What were you thinking, 'Kuzu?" The silver-haired man asked with slight sadness, his voice despairing, as he spoke in rarely-used affectionate tones, "Do you only ever think of money, you bastard? What about me? Don't you care what would happened to me, if you-"

"Shh." Kakuzu shushed him lightly, pulling Hidan forward into him as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man, and somehow, it seemed that nothing more needed to be said. Hidan's head came to rest under his chin, as the stitched-nin's hands ran through the Jashinist's silver hair soothingly - and they were quite a sight to see. None who saw them then ever would have predicted they were the same two who fought constantly back the hideout, threatening each other on a daily basis. Deidara was surprised that he had never seen them as close as they were now.

They fell into silence then, and something told the blonde Iwa-nin that the moment was over - perhaps it was the movement of Sasori, as though in relief, as the redheaded man came to stand once again, helping Deidara to do the same very slowly - locking eyes with the blonde that reassured he was there to look after him - before the puppeteer turned to face the other two partners.

"We have to leave." Sasori spoke then to Kakuzu, who stood with his partner still in his arms, seeming not to realise it.

"Hn." Kakuzu replied in the affirmative, though Hidan did not move and he did not force him to. The stitched-nin then looked to Deidara, who stood supported by Sasori, his eyes wide as he struggled not to blush at the compromising position Kakuzu still stood in with his partner. The stitched-nin then nodded to the blonde's leg, as he stated; "I will tend to your leg when we return to the hideout, Deidara."

The blonde's expression was slightly surprised, and he had to force himself not to stammer as he simply nodded, making effort to avoid looking at the image of Kakuzu and Hidan still embracing as though it were the most natural thing in the world for them to be doing in the middle of a forest, covered in blood and looking all the worse for wear.

Hidan was the one who sighed then, though, and drew away from his partner tiredly, before announcing. "Let's go."

The day had been tiring, and nothing more could have stopped Deidara from collapsing, if it weren't for the fact that he would need to walk for the rest of the day - on one leg - back to the hideout. The boy doubted he would even make it, though he knew he would have to.

It was then that the blonde spluttered with surprise though, his eyes widening with worry as he looked beside himself, and saw Sasori pull out a familiar red-tipped scroll from the billows of his cloak, unravelling it on the forest floor as he knelt to summon the puppet he kept within.

Surely, Sasori wouldn't...

Within a moment, there stood Hiruko, the bulky puppet's scowling face once more revealed to the world, as Sasori opened the hatchet on the puppet, obviously intending to ride in it on the way back to the hideout.

Meaning, he wouldn't be helping Deidara on the walk home.

"Danna," Deidara couldn't help but voice his concern as Sasori turned to face his partner, "I-I don't think I can walk all the way back, un, if you could just help me a bit, please, Danna, un-"

"Stop your babbling, brat," Sasori sighed, though he spoke softly, a placating edge to his voice as he smirked to his partner, shaking his head slightly, "Of course I wouldn't leave you to walk by yourself. You can hardly even stand."

Deidara's expression was confused for a moment then, before Sasori advanced towards him, and before the blonde had time to react or disagree with the movement, he was swept up into Sasori's arms.

"Wha- Danna-!" Deidara gave a small cry as he was picked up, the puppeteer holding him against his chest as he supported the boy with both arms, being careful to support the blonde's broken leg. Deidara's face flushed a deep red then, as he saw Hidan and Kakuzu standing not far away, looking on at the scene with interest.

"We will both travel in Hiruko." Sasori informed his partner, "It is the safest, and least strenuous way of travelling." At the surprised expression Deidara fixed him with then, Sasori reassured his partner, "There is enough room. Do not worry."

The only thing the puppeteer failed to mention, was that he had never before allowed anyone to ride in Hiruko with him, and he did in fact sincerely hope there would be enough room for them both.

Committing himself to making sure that the blonde would be comfortable, Sasori then went about holding up the light weight of the boy firmly in his arms as he came to seat himself inside the defense puppet, and finding there to be no other option, he fitted Deidara to sit comfortably on his lap.

"Un..." Deidara couldn't help but make a doubtful sound, as he found himself seated on his older partner's lap, the redheaded man's arms wrapped around his waist, with the blonde's side rested against Sasori's chest.

"Comfortable in there?" Hidan commented some distance in front of them, as he smirked to the two partners sitting inside the large bulky defense puppet.

Sasori glared in response, and Deidara found he quite agreed, though the blush on his features didn't diminish. The entire day had been thoroughly embarrassing for the blonde boy. First he had broken his leg and needed to be rescued by his partner, then he had been awkwardly caught watching as Hidan and Kakuzu made-out in the middle of the forest, and now he would be sitting on Sasori's lap for the next six hours or more as they travelled back to the hideout.

Well, maybe it wasn't all bad.

"Can we just get moving?" Sasori asked irritably in response to Hidan's laughing, and gave Kakuzu a glare which suggested he would not put up with any teasing.

Kakuzu himself smirked at the puppet master, as he nodded, "We will reach the hideout by late tonight, at the earliest." The stitched-nin hesitated then, before he looked to his partner obligingly and asked, more politely than one would ever have believed he could, "Perhaps, we should stop in the next village, and get some food?"

Hidan's face lit up at the suggestion, and the silver-haired made had no reservations about grabbing his partner's arm happily as they led on at a fast pace towards the next village. "'Kuzu! You read my mind."

"Great," Sasori sighed then, as he used one of the levers located inside the frame of Hiruko to close the hatchet door to the puppet, "They'll be like that all day now."

Deidara could have laughed, if it weren't for the sudden nervousness that overtook him. He had never seen the inside of Hiruko very well, and now that he was inside, he found himself both appreciating and yet apprehensive of the many levers and other gadgets that controlled the puppet from the inside.

As he felt Sasori's arm wrap around him waist once again though, pulling the blonde close as the puppeteer situated Deidara to lean against his chest, the boy suddenly found himself incredibly comforted. He almost could have drifted to sleep, his head against Sasori's shoulder, the warmth of the other man soothing the now dulled pain of his leg - if it weren't for the gentle tone of Sasori's voice as the man spoke again;

"You did well today, Deidara." He praised the boy quietly, and the blonde was surprised by this comment, as he looked up to Sasori with confusion, as the man continued on the task of controlling Hiruko.

"What are you talking about, Danna, un?" The boy asked, his own shame showing through his tone, "I couldn't even fight, un."

"There was nothing you could have done." Sasori reassured him instead, "You were smart to preserve your own chakra, and you were brave when your opponent had you beaten." Sasori's eyes became darker as he remember the man as he had stood, shaking Deidara cruelly - and the puppeteer barely registered it when he next heard the blonde's voice;

"You were the brave one, un," Deidara said softly, before adding almost in a whisper, "You were amazing, Danna."

Sasori was surprised by this heartfelt comment, and as he looked down to Deidara, he saw the boy's blue eyes wide and shinning with unbidden admiration, and that same unfamiliar twinkle of something deeper.

Sasori thought about it for barely a moment, before he moved slowly then, as he finally finished the act he had attempted earlier, and now felt himself burning to complete. Leaning down carefully, as his arm around the blonde's waist pulled him tighter against the puppeteer's chest, Sasori placed his lips very softly against Deidara's, as though the boy were make of porcelain and would break if the puppet master was too rough with him.

The blonde's heart hammered, as he felt the light pressure of Sasori's lips against his own, and the boy was prepared to deepen the kiss - before he felt the puppeteer pull away.

Deidara almost would have complained, if it weren't for the soft smile Sasori gave him then - a true show of affection, that instead left Deidara breathless, as the puppet master then turned his gaze back in front of him, returning his attention to the task of controlling Hiruko.

He needed to concentrate on the task at hand now, Sasori told himself, feeling the slight figure of the blonde boy in his lap snuggle into his side with a sigh.

He would get Deidara home.

* * *

**A/N: Man, am I glad to be past that milestone of a chapter. If you enjoyed it, please for the love of Jashin let me know, because I have slaved over this most difficult chapters and am thoroughly read to move past it. **

**Anywho, I send love to all those who review, and I will be back with an update in the near future - if university doesn't eat me alive.**

**Jaa ne!**

**-Emerald-**


	27. Tender Loving Care

* * *

**Clay and Puppets**

* * *

**Summery: In which, Sasori gains, through a string of seemingly unfortunate incidents, a new partner named Deidara. Reluctant to form any kind of friendship with the young Iwa missing-nin, Deidara seeks to get to know Sasori, while adjusting to his new life in the evil organisation of the Akatsuki.**

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed. Flammable.**

**A/N: Hello all. Here I am again with an update - and aren't you all lucky, because this is an extra long chapter! The reason for that I can no doubt attribute to this being the first chapter about the members back at Akatsuki that I have written in quite a while, and of course, also to the fact that I have added an extra scene to this chap!**

**What I mean by that is, where I would have ended the fic before, I have instead added a bit more - as a reward for Jaxard, who was the five hundreth reviewer! Thats right folks, Clay and Puppets has now reached over five hundred reviews, and I'm thankful to every last one of you guys.**

**And so, not only in thanks to Jaxard, who decided what was going to happen and between whom in the extra scene, but also to thank you all - I hope you will all enjoy this new chap, and the extra fluffy scene at the end!**

**Peace out!**

* * *

_The only thing that makes life possible is permanent intolerable uncertainty: the joy of not knowing what comes next._

* * *

**Chapter 27: Tender Loving Care**

* * *

The boy sighed lightly under his breath as he lay restlessly, shuffling and fiddling to himself as he ignored the television in favor of trying to see around the lounge room wall and into the kitchen.

The day had been trying for Deidara. From the moment he had awoken, he had been in pain - the shock of the night before's battle leaving him in great fatigue - where apon their arrival back at the Akatsuki hideout, Kakuzu had set about fixing his broken leg; snapping the dislocated bone back into place and immediately beginning chakra therapy to heal some of the hard-tissue damage. Now, with a leg still partly broken (but in an admittedly better state than it had been before), Deidara had to leave the leg bandaged with a splint - meaning he would not be going anywhere by himself very quickly.

So, the task had fallen on Sasori's shoulders - despite Deidara's arguing otherwise - that he should care for his currently incapacitated blonde partner, whatever he should need.

And, so far -

"Shit!"

- It wasn't going very well.

Deidara's brow furrowed, as he strained his neck, trying like mad to see around the open doorway and into the kitchen the shout had come from, followed by a loud clatter. "Danna?" He asked in a tone that wondered if the man was all right.

"Who stacks pots on _top_ of each other?" The puppeteer's aggravated voice replied, followed by the sound of more said metallic cooking vessels clashing together.

Deidara sighed once again, as he leaned back against the pillows of the couch, being careful not to shift his broken leg very much. It was not that the blonde wasn't thankful, for the most part he had even enjoyed the unusual amount of attention he was receiving from his normally antisocial partner - but the fact remained, that no matter how many times Sasori fluffed Deidara's pillow, got the blonde a glass of water, carried him to the lounge room, or generally fussed over him as he had been doing -

The man could not cook.

"What the fuck does _simmer_ mean?"

Deidara frowned. That was it. He was hungry, it was already noon, he _needed_ food, and Sasori was obviously unable to produce it for him. You'd think the puppet master had never cooked in his life!

Flinging the blanket that had lay over him off of his legs, Deidara sat up, preparing himself to rise. If Sasori was having trouble, he'd just had to go help him, the blonde reasoned. With shaking limbs and over-stimulated nerves, Deidara carefully leaned forward to support his leg as he lifted it from the pillow it had been resting on. Wincing, the boy moved slowly, manually carrying the broken limb to the floor and breathing a sigh of relief when it rested against the ground.

Reaching over then, Deidara wrapped the blanket around his shoulders, as he made a brave attempt to stand. Maneuvering himself carefully, slowly, he tried to hoist himself to a standing position without placing any weight on his broken leg. The task proved rather more difficult than it sounded, and it took Deidara all of three tries before he finally stood - a little puffed for breath but nonetheless triumphant - as he then limped his way towards the open archway that separated the lounge room from the kitchen and dining area.

Coming to stand in the doorway, leaning heavily against the rough cave wall as he halted, Deidara spoke out of breath, his face a little flushed.

"Danna, un... you're doing it wrong..."

Sasori looked up, slightly startled, where he stood attempting to prepare a can of soup to be placed inside the oven, unopened, apparently under the assumption that things simply go in raw and come out cooked. Instead though, what seemed to trouble Sasori the most was Deidara's standing.

"Brat, what are you doing?" He admonished harshly, stepped forward with a fierce frown as he rushed to where Deidara stood, as though the boy would crumble away at any moment if not assisted.

"I'm fine, Danna!" Deidara told the man for what seemed the hundredth time that day, "Really, un, I can walk a little, and I was going to sit down-"

"You are _not_ fine." Sasori replied sternly, moving his arm around the blonde's waist as he forced the boy to lean on him and helped him walk to the kitchen table. "Your leg was broken in three places-"

"Only two, now, un!"

"-You can barely_ stand_, let alone walk-"

"I walked just then, un!"

"-and," Sasori gave Deidara a harsh stare, "You _know_ you have to remain sitting down with your leg elevated. You won't be able to perform a mission for weeks if you keep ignoring your condition. Do you want me to bring Kakuzu out here to tell you _again?_"

The blonde boy pouted, looking displeased, but shook his head in the negative. He certainly didn't want to _that_ talk again with the stitched-nin anytime soon.

"Alright then," Sasori stated with a small amount of pride, as though he had won a very significant argument - such as who's art was superior. "Now, you sit at the table, and I'll make that soup."

As Sasori gently - with an amount of care that almost made Deidara blush - placed the blonde in one of the kitchen dining chairs, before moving to place the boy's leg on the opposite chair so that it was level with the his hip, the redheaded man fixed Deidara with a stern but concerned look. "Alright?" He asked the boy, both in confirmation of his previous command and asking if the blonde was comfortable.

Deidara nodded, giving in to his partner's care, as he then graced Sasori with a thankful smile. "Thanks, Danna, un."

The puppet master merely nodded in reply, looking away from Deidara as he then returned to the kitchen, busily going about figuring out how to cook the can of pea soup he had found in the cupboard.

Sasori himself never usually touched the stuff - not many of the members ever did, but Kisame maintained that they keep a can or so handy because, on occasion, when Itachi had been injured, soup had proved to be the perfect comfort food. Remembering this small snippet of advice from the other Akatsuki-nin, Sasori had then gone about searching for such a can of soup, hoping that it would do the trick for his ailing blonde partner.

Never had he imagined that the innocent-looking can would present such a challenge.

Sasori huffed proudly as he picked the can up off the counter, staring at it as though it were defying his will, before frowning to himself, and then looking to his blonde partner again. Deidara sat with a bemused look apon his face.

"Danna, un," The blonde spoke incredulously, "Maybe you should just let me come over, un-"

"No." Sasori maintained, "I can cook a can of_ soup_, brat." He admonished in reply.

Suddenly, footsteps down the hall sounded, and as both the partners turned to see who it was, they were faced with the familiar figure of a large blue man.

"Hey, guys," Kisame greeted happily as he walked out of the hall that led to the member's rooms, the shark-nin's customary grin in place on his features as he gave them a small wave and walked over to the table Deidara sat at. "How you doin', Dei?"

The blonde smiled gently, his expression revealing the fatigue he felt as he gazed warmly up at his blue friend. "I'm fine, 'Same." The low grumbling in his stomach betrayed him in that moment though, and the boy blushed brightly.

Kisame laughed humorously, "A little hungry though, aye?" He asked, then looked over to Sasori in fake-admonishment, "Sasori, you ought to make some food for poor Dei-Dei here. We wouldn't want the boy to starve."

Sasori glared scathingly at the shark-nin for suggesting he was not taking good care of his own partner, before he replied haughtily, "I was in the process of doing exactly that, Hoshigake." The puppet master lifted the can of soup he was attempting to prepare, "You should assist me, if you believe you can do better."

Kisame grinned good-naturedly as he stepped forward towards the kitchen island counter Sasori stood at, but rose his hands placatingly, "Peace, puppet man!" He laughed as he came to stand beside Sasori, "Why'd you decide to make soup, anyway?"

The puppet master was hesitant to reveal the actual reason, but eventually shrugged and replied casually, "I remembered what you said, about soup being fitting for those who are ill. What else would I have cooked?"

"Ah," Kisame nodded, though the smile that came over his face was a little too amused, as he then looked to the oven Sasori had turned on, "Ano, Sasori..." He raised an eyebrow at the puppeteer, "You know you don't cook soup in an oven?"

Sasori looked surprised at this, but almost had to fight a blush that threatened to cover his cheeks as he then turned the oven off. "Well, how was I to know?" He asked defensively, frowning unhappily.

Deidara rolled his eyes from where he sat at the table, his hunger making him irritable. "I could have told you that, un." He mumbled under his breath.

Sasori glared at his partner but chose to ignore his comment, as he then asked Kisame demandingly. "How are you supposed to cook it, then?"

The shark-nin rubbed the back of his head in reply, "Ah, well-"

"You have to open the can, dumbasses!" Hidan's loud voice suddenly joined them, and the three men turned to see that the Jashinist had walked through into the kitchen as well, and was now smirking to them as he came to stand on Sasori's other side, looking down to the can the man held in his hand.

"Open the can?" Kisame asked, his eye widening slightly as though he wondered why that hadn't occurred to him.

Sasori raised an eyebrow incredulously to the tall blue man, "Shouldn't you have known that?" He asked, "I though you made soup for Itachi when he was sick?"

Kisame smiled sheepishly, "Actually, the thing with that is," He replied, as though preparing to confess some secret, "Zetsu was the one who always cooked it. I just helped."

"Great." Sasori deadpanned, obviously displeased with the lack of experience they both held, before he turned to Hidan, "What about you? Can you cook?"

"Soup?" Hidan asked, then laughed, "How hard can it be?"

"Meaning no." Kisame answered, and received a glare from the Jashinist.

"I can!" Hidan answered determinedly, grabbing the can from Sasori as he looked to it, as though simply staring at the label would produce some kind of answer. "Maybe... the oven?"

"That's what I thought!" Sasori replied, before sending a glare at Kisame.

The shark-nin shook his head though, "I'm telling you, that's not how you do it!"

"How would you know?" Hidan asked, his eyes narrowing to slits as he poked his tongue out at the shark-nin.

Kisame poked his tongue out right back at the Jashinist, glaring as he did so.

"Kisame, that is not sanitary." Itachi's cool voice floated into the room as he too entered, only to witness his partner currently feuding with Hidan in the kitchen, "Stop being childish."

The Kiri-nin's behaviour changed immediately as the Uchiha came to step into the room, and he straightened himself, ignoring the glare Hidan continued to send him as he smiled to his partner. "'Tachi! Come help us, we're making soup."

"Hn." Itachi sent the other members a raised eyebrow, sharing an exasperated look with Deidara at the table, before he came to stand in the kitchen besides Kisame, "Why are four people needed to cook one can of soup?"

"Sasori was failing epically," Kisame answered easily, shrugging, "So now we're all trying to figure it out."

Itachi gazed to the can in question, currently held by the irate Hidan, before he asked, "Isn't it Zetsu that knows how to make it? Why don't you ask him?"

"He's out with Tobi, un." Deidara answered from the table, his tone showing how tired he was with the argument at large.

"Well..." Itachi spoke quietly, seeming to think deeply about the matter, before he shrugged lightly. "All I know is, you cook it over the stove."

"Ha!" Kisame cried triumphantly at those words, pointing at Hidan and Sasori in turn, "I told you!"

"Whatever." Hidan huffed.

Sasori rolled his eyes, "Yes, but how do we _do_ it?" The puppeteer asked, becoming quite annoyed by the lack of information the Akatsuki seemed to contain as a whole on the subject of cooking, "Doesn't_ anyone_ around here know how to cook?"

The sound of the door opening gained everyone's attention then, as Tobi came bounding into the dining and kitchen room, no doubt smiling brightly under his orange mask as he flung his arms wide.

"We're home!" He cried happily, as though he had been gone for months (and not, in fact, only about twenty minutes), before he noticed Deidara's silently frowning expression, "Oh, why so down, Deidara-sempai?"

The blonde boy was sure he felt a headache coming on. "Nothing, Tobi, un." Deidara sighed, rubbing his temple as he let his hair fall further into his face and he wondered what he had done to deserve this. "I'm just hungry."

"Oh?" Tobi asked, then looking over to the group of men standing in the kitchen, before he smiled brightly and raised his hand in triumph, "I have a great idea!" He announced.

The other members waited as the man took a long pause, anticipating Tobi's thought as they stood in silence, and before long, the man declared happily;

"We should cook some soup!"

The group at large sweat-dropped.

"Really?" Hidan asked then, eyes wide in a parody of surprise, "I think that's a great idea, don't you guys?" He asked the group, a few of whom rolled their eyes, "Oh, yes, That's right!" The Jashinist then clasped a hand to his chest as though in realisation, before glaring scathingly, "That's what we were _fucking doing,_ you stupid orange idiot!" He yelled at Tobi.

The man's happiness immediately wilted, and Deidara almost thought Tobi was about to cry at Hidan's yelling, if it weren't for the two-toned voice that followed.

"Don't yell at Tobi." Zetsu spoke harshly, stepping up next to Tobi protectively from where he had just come through the door, as he finished predictably; "Tobi is a good boy."

The orange mask-wearing man simply beamed up at his partner, the words of praise doing wonders for his mood. "Arigato, Zetsu-sempai!"

"Zetsu!" Kisame exclaimed in relief then.

"Finally." Sasori rolled his eyes.

Itachi continued the thought, as he asked Zetsu immediately, "You can cook soup, can you not, Zetsu-san?"

The plant-man gazed over to the group of men who stood in the kitchen, considering Itachi's words for a moment and taking note of the many hopeful looks he received from the group, and the near-desperation of Deidara, his eyes landing on the can of soup in Hidan's hand before he spoke - his double-toned voice thoughtful.

"No." He answered, and the expressions of those around him fell.

"What?!" Hidan yelled in exasperation, "But I thought you always cooked this stuff!"

"Yeah!" Kisame agreed, "You always helped me to cook it!"

The plant-man shook his two-coloured head, "Not that kind of soup." He replied simply, almost disinterestedly, as Tobi continued to clasp his arm.

"Not_ this_ kind of soup?" Sasori asked with anger, his tone aggravated, "What the hell is that supposed to mean!"

"It is different for different types of soup." Zetsu informed the irate group, "We don't know how to cook that type."

"Oh,_ fuck me!_" Hidan cried, throwing his hands up in air, "I give up!"

An uproar commenced then, as the group of Akatsuki shinobi began to yell at one another, each trying to be louder than the others as they glared and spat insults at each other, all generally feuding over their views on how the task ought to be done.

"I'm telling you, the oven is the most logical option!" Sasori argued.

Itachi spoke harshly. "Don't be ridiculous! We've already established that the stove is the best way!"

"Stop it, un!" Deidara yelled from where he sat at the table, his voice joining the others as he waved one arm at them all threateningly, frowning as he called; "You're all giving me a headache, un!"

"What about the kettle?" Tobi asked, trying to speak over the yelling, "That boils things!"

"You should know how to do this!" Hidan exclaimed at Zetsu, pointing a finger accusingly.

Zetsu sneered, "It is not our fault that you are all hopeless!" He boomed, his voice sounding as though two people were yelling in unison.

Deidara then threw a book he had found on the table at the group, taking some small amount of pride when it hit Hidan right in the head. "Stop arguing, un!"

"You're all imbeciles!" Sasori yelled at the them all.

"_You_ asked for _our _help!" Kisame replied fiercely, "And don't call Itachi an imbecile!"

"I'll imbecile you!" Hidan cried, releasing his anger and pain from when Deidara's book had hit him as he lunged at the large blue man.

Kisame yelped, as the Jashinist ploughed into him, shaking the shark-nin harshly. Itachi saw this though, and immediately latched himself onto Hidan, trying to ply the silver-haired man off of his lover.

"Hidan, calm yourself!"

"Shut up, stupid Uchiha!"

"Don't call Itachi stupid!"

Tobi _was _crying by now, and he sobbed loudly, "Why can't we all just get along?"

Suddenly, a loud boom sounded, making them all jump and stop still, their loud arguing finally ceasing as they turned to face the new figure who stood in the kitchen, glaring at them all.

Kakuzu stood, both hands flat against the counter opposite them, from where he had slammed his hands onto the countertop, producing the loud noise which made them all fall silent.

The stitched-nin fixed the group with a highly irritated glare, clearly having been roused by their loud arguing - as he had been sleeping ever since his great use of chakra on healing Deidara's leg the day before. After a moment of seething silence, he spoke.

"Please, for the love of god," Kakuzu said very slowly, his tone low and edged with anger, as he gazed condemningly into the eyes of each of the members, "Tell me you were_ not_ yelling, so much as I had to _wake up_, arguing over a_ can_ of _soup?_"

Silence followed this question, as the group of men still stood, frozen in the act of their arguing. Hidan stood, still with his hands clasping Kisame's shirt front - the blue man himself blinking with wide eyes, while Itachi stood bent over Hidan with his arms around the Jashinist's waist, attempting to remove the man from the shark-nin. Sasori stood pointing a finger accusingly at Zetsu, who stood neutral with Tobi hiding behind him, next to Deidara who still sat at the table, arm raised and holding a fork, which he had obviously been threatening to throw as well.

And there, sitting innocently on the counter, it's red label no worse for wear and seeming perfectly out of place, was the can of soup.

The scene, all in all, spoke volumes.

"'Kuzu," Hidan was the first to regain his voice (being himself rather used to Kakuzu's aggressive side), as he shook Itachi's arms off of himself and released Kisame from his hold. "We were just trying to figure out how to cook this fucking soup!"

The stitched-nin's expression became blank, and he looked to the group as a whole, as he deadpanned. "You're telling me," He asked, "That out of a group of_ seven_ elite missing ninja, _none_ of you knows how to cook a simple, already prepared can of soup?"

"Er..." Kisame answered intelligently after a moment.

Kakuzu sighed, his anger seeming to ebb as he rubbed his forehead tiredly. "Did it never occur to any of you, to just read the instructions on the back of the can?"

A long pause followed.

Finally, Itachi spoke, eyes slightly wide, as he pointed to the can. "These come with instructions?"

Sasori's hand whipped forward, grasping the can of soup off the counter and turning it around as he was suddenly faced with the cooking directions on the label. "Oh." The puppeteer voiced simply.

Deidara face-palmed. "Kami, kill me now, un."

"Alright, you bunch of idiots," Kakuzu sighed then, walking forward into the overcrowded kitchen as he glared at each member in turn, "All of you, get out of the kitchen. _I'll_ cook some real soup, _not_ out of a can. Go and sit at the table like _good_ little Akatsuki ninja."

Rather meekly and with more than a little shame, the group of men made their way out of the kitchen slowly, grumbling to themselves and shoving each other along as they came to sit at the dining table obligingly - and Deidara put the fork he had raised back down on the table sheepishly.

Kakuzu raised the can they had been feuding over up to his view, and snorted in amusement to himself as he walked over to the bin, the eyes of the members following him as he chucked the can in with the rubbish. "It was expired, anyway." The stitched-nin informed.

The group gaped, and Deidara shook his head, as Sasori's head met the table with a thud.

True to his word, Kakuzu did take over after that, compensating for the other members' inability by proving himself to be, in fact, the only Akatsuki member who could cook a decent meal. The stitched-nin used a large pot, soon having produced enough hearty soup for the entire group - and when the man had finished cooking, they all ate quietly at the table together.

Deidara was close to tears of happiness by the time he was finally given food, and in that moment, the blonde loved Kakuzu unconditionally.

After they had all then finished eating, each member was in a decidedly better mood, having eaten their fill and no longer wishing to lunge at each other's throats, as they then decided - mostly at Sasori's insistence - that they should help to take Deidara back to their room.

The blonde boy thought that they must all be wishing to make up for their arguing over his food, or at least simply wanted to tag along now, as they all followed Sasori and Kisame helping him to walk down the hall, before long the blonde was crawling back into his bed.

Deidara sighed as the soft sheets met his back, and he sat up against his pillows as he turned to face the group of members around him. It occurred to boy in that moment, that this was the largest amount of people that had been in he and Sasori's room during all the time he had been there.

"Hey, Dei, you need any water?" Kisame asked then, obviously wanting to make use of himself as he looked over imploringly to his blonde friend. Deidara thought that perhaps the shark-nin was too used to taking care of his own partner.

"Or perhaps tea would be more suiting." Itachi stated then, his dark eyes gazing to Deidara casually.

The blonde shook his head with an appreciative smile, trying not to be of any trouble.

"Of course not, he _just_ ate soup." Hidan answered, giving the Uchiha a look which suggested giving the boy anymore liquid was a stupid idea.

"So what, you suggest giving him a _solid_ drink?" Zetsu asked, his double-edged voice challenging, as he glared at the Jashinist. "What he really needs is blood. It increases iron levels in the immune system. Would do him some good."

Deidara cringed at that suggestion, wishing very much not to have the plant-nin give him a cup of blood to drink. Sasori came to his partner's rescue though, stating in rather a more colourful way that Deidara was not a cannibal, and no, thank you Zetsu, he would not like any blood.

"Oh, I just remembered!" Tobi exclaimed then, breaking the rising tension in the room and effectively preventing another argument as he rushed out of Sasori and Deidara's room, apparently going to retrieve something.

Silence reigned in the room for all of two minutes, before quiet talking broke out, and it was about ten minutes after this that Tobi reemerged in the room - the man slightly out of breath, apparently from running, and with a little bit of dirt on his shirt which suggested he had been outside. The object of his efforts, though, was held in his hands - a most peculiar bouquet of yellow flowers.

Each of the members gazed in wonderment to the strange array of deep yellow shrubbery that Tobi held in his hands, as the orange-masked man thrust the bouquet towards Deidara.

"Deidara-sempai!" Tobi declared proudly, as he held the flowers out to the blonde, "These flowers are the exact same shade as your hair!" He claimed, before going on to explain; "You see, Deidara-sempai, Zetsu has been teaching me how to grow different coloured plants and a few months ago I decided I liked your hair colour so much that I tried to make a flower the same colour! And then, when you got your leg all broken, I thought these would be the perfect thing to cheer you up!" Tobi beamed triumphantly from behind his mask, as he finished with; "I hope you like them, Deidara-sempai!"

A strange silence followed this declaration, and Deidara was momentarily stunned. Tobi had worked for months, to grow a type of flower that was the exact shade of yellow as his hair? The blonde boy blushed darkly at the thought, his cheeks burning in embarrassment, but he smiled softly as he reached forward and took the flowers from Tobi's hand.

"Thank you, Tobi, un," Deidara finally spoke after a long pause, holding the flowers in his hands and gazing at them with a strong blush still covering his features, "They're... great."

"Yeah, great," Hidan remarked sarcastically from where he stood leaning against the wall, "Cause, ya know, that's not creepy and stalkerish at all."

Deidara sent Hidan a disapproving look at that comment, and Kakuzu elbowed his partner scoldingly.

Tobi, though, was not at all deterred, instead he was absolutely thrilled with the fact that Deidara liked them, that seeming to be the only opinion that matter to him.

After a few minutes more of talking and the such inside the room, Sasori then noticed how tired his blonde partner was, the boy's expression distant. Taking immediate action on the boy's behalf, Sasori spoke up then, interrupting the light chatter in the room.

"Alright, it's time for you all to get out of here. Deidara needs to rest. And you're all annoying." The puppet master was never one for subtleties.

"Ok, ok," Kisame grinned over at Deidara, "We'll see ya' later, Dei."

The blonde smiled appreciatively in response, and sent a few apologetic looks to those who left on account of his partner's brashness and his own inability to stay alert.

After a few a hurried goodbyes, the most exited and sincere of which came from Tobi, the group of Akatsuki members finally left, and for the first time since that morning, Sasori and Deidara were left alone in their room.

The blonde boy smiled gently to himself as he gazed over to Sasori, who walked about the room as though trying to busy himself, grabbing an extra blanket from a draw in their room and completing the earlier task of pouring a glass of water out of a previously prepared jug, before coming back over to his partner.

Deidara felt himself filled with appreciation, and a new warmth that spread through his stomach as Sasori placed the glass of water gently on the boy's bedside table, before fussily spreading the blanket he had brought over the boy's body on top of the sheets that already covered him.

"Are you comfortable? Does you're leg hurt?" Sasori questioned him, speaking more gently than usual, as though not wanting to scare the blonde.

Deidara nodded, then shook his head, then nodded, confusing his answers, before simply smiling to show that, yes - he was comfortable, and no - his leg didn't hurt.

Sasori chuckled lightly at the boy, unable to help the thought of how adorable the blonde could be, as Deidara smiled lightly in return.

How big a difference this Sasori was from the one Deidara had first met was astounding. When the blonde boy had first come to Akatsuki, clinging to the puppeteer's arm like a lost child and being led to the dark chambers of Sir Leader, Deidara had come to think of Sasori as a frightening and harsh man, and yet the only one the blonde felt he could rely on. Now, so many months after being a member of Akatsuki, Deidara had come to know Sasori - not as the renowned puppeteer and Suna-nin that he had been - but as the complicated and troubled man that he was.

And, Deidara mused - as Sasori continued to tuck the blanket in around him so that the boy was properly warm - he found he had never had this kind of connection with anyone else in his entire life. In no uncertain words, he knew that he loved Sasori, deeply and with a kind of admiration that left him breathless and his heart thumping. But, though he knew this - had known this for a short while now, he knew he was not yet ready to voice it - and more than that, he was not sure Sasori felt the same.

But in the end, Deidara felt sure it didn't matter. If he loved Sasori truly, then it wouldn't matter if the puppet master didn't love him back - just as long as he got to be around the redheaded man, he would be happy.

Sasori continued to be fussy about his partner, leaning forward, coming to sit a deal closer to the blonde as he reached around to fluff the boy's pillows.

Without another thought then, Deidara moved just as Sasori was leaning back from adjusting his pillows, and caught the older man's mouth with his own.

The puppeteer was startled, and stopped still - caught in surprise by the blonde's sudden brash action. After a moment though, the man's eyes slipped shut, and a hand rose to Deidara's arm, holding the boy gently. Adding his own pressure to the kiss almost subconsciously, Sasori leaned down into the blonde as his breathing became rushed, accompanying the recently-familiar sensation of his heart pounding against his chest.

After allowing the kiss for a moment longer, Sasori then pulled away quickly, and hurriedly looked away from his blonde partner.

Deidara was confused by this reaction, and was all the more surprised when Sasori moved to stand up - and the blonde shot out a hand to grasp his arm, ceasing his leaving, before he spoke, his tone hurt and confused;

"Danna, un... please don't leave me..."

Sasori almost winced at the tone of his partner's voice, and he found himself unable to shake the boy off, slowly coming to sit back down beside Deidara on the bed, and looking in almost-shame to the boy's hurt expression.

"I am sorry, Deidara." Sasori spoke, using the boy's name to accentuate his regret for upsetting him, "I am just... confused..."

Deidara nodded, and there was a dejected silence that stretched then, as the blonde boy attempted to retract his hand from Sasori's arm, and instead felt the puppeteer quickly grasp his hand with his own, holding it gently but firmly enough that Deidara got the meaning behind the action.

When the blonde next spoke, he was surprised with the straightforwardness of his own words. "Do you care about me, Danna?"

Sasori was caught off guard by the sudden confronting question, and his surprise showed in his expression as Deidara looked up to him. Seeing the need for an answer reflected in the boy's bright blue eyes, though - Sasori found himself striving to form an answer.

"I..." The puppet master stammered, before accidentally falling silent.

Deidara frowned though, and he averted his eyes from Sasori's as he spoke once again, his tone more quiet than before and obviously dejected;

"I care about you, Danna." He confessed, and Sasori's breath caught in his throat in near-shock, "I care about you a lot, un. And... and I'm confused too. But, un," The boy's eyes closed then, as he continued determinedly, his tone growing weaker as he spoke on, "But I... I don't know if I could... if you were just messing around with me, un," Deidara fought the sadness that took over his voice, embarrassment colouring his cheeks in recognition of what he was talking about, "If you didn't really care about me, un..." The boy stammered slightly then, as he finished; "I r-really care about you... Danna, un."

Sasori thought about the matter deeply, as he gazed to his partner - the blonde boy appearing sadder than the puppeteer had ever seen him - and he wondered very seriously if he did care about Deidara the way the boy was suggesting. As the seconds ticked on, and the more Sasori thought about it, the more he knew the answer to that question, and how very obvious it was.

Deciding action spoke louder than words, the puppet master moved then, providing his answer in the surest way he knew how - as his hand reached out to hold the blonde boy's chin, turning Deidara's face towards his once again, and titling his chin up at the same time that he leaned down, meeting the blonde's soft, pink lips with his own softly.

The kiss was gentle, somehow different from the one's they had shared previously, and Sasori found himself reminiscing on the long journey back from their mission the other day - when Deidara had been seated in his lap, sleeping against the puppeteer's chest, and the light kiss they had shared inside Hiruko. Leaning down with more pressure for a moment, before pulling away, Sasori finally spoke, his tone more sure than it had been before.

"I care about you." He said in a near-whisper, as though it were a secret between just the two of them.

Deidara's eyes widened, and a happiness filled his chest, causing his cheeks to flush as he leaned forward, pressing his lips firmly to Sasori's once again - the blonde overtaken by the sudden need to be close to his partner, the one person in the world whom he loved.

Sasori moved closer to the blonde, his hand ghosting over Deidara's cheek, the puppet master awed at the softness of the boy's skin, as his hand then came to rest at the blonde's neck, his thumb rubbing the tender skin under Deidara's jaw as his fingers tangled lightly in the boy's hair.

Very quietly then, but enough that Sasori heard him, the blonde boy let slip a low moan. Feeling something deep in his stomach burn, the sound of the Deidara as well as the feel of him all around Sasori, served to fuel a deep-seeded desire that the man had not been aware existed within him.

Their embrace deepened then, noses bumping together gently as open-mouthed kisses were pressed together, gasps of breath exchanged, before lips locked again - and the beating of their hearts were so loud they felt sure there was no other sound in the world, as they were consumed by the feeling of being together like this - inseparable.

"Deeply." Sasori whispered then, as though adding to a previous statement, as he they began slowly to pull away from each other - the kisses becoming lighter and lighter.

Deidara gave Sasori a look of light confusion, as they remained close together, puffs of breath ghosting on the other's cheeks as they gazed at each other's faces in wonderment. Raising his eyes to his partner's then, Deidara saw something reflected in Sasori's eyes that he had never seen before, nor had expected to see - lust.

For one moment, Deidara felt wanted.

Suddenly then, a loud knock on their door startled them, and they pulled away from each other quickly, only to look towards their door with surprise.

It was the two-toned voice that spoke then, through the wood of their door, that answered their unvoiced fear.

"Sasori," Zetsu's words drifted to them from the other side of the door, the plant man continuing on with apparent confidence that Sasori would be in there tending to his ailing partner, "Sir Leader wishes to see you in his chambers immediately."

Sasori sighed, and didn't bother to answer the plant-nin, as he heard Zetsu's footsteps decend down the hall unhaltingly. The puppeteer turned to face his partner hesitantly then, feeling himself suddenly abashed in front of the blonde after their voicing of how much they mean to each other. Meeting the boy's bashful blue gaze then though, they shared a hesitant smile - and suddenly a level normality fell between them.

"I will return soon." Sasori reassured, his hand still holding the blonde's, and he reluctantly drew away as he came to stand up from the bed. Standing still for a moment then, the puppeteer stared down into Deidara's gaze intently, before his hand rose to hold the boy's face gently - and Sasori allowed himself a moment of emotional indulgment, letting his thumb brush intimately over the blonde's cheek and feeling his breath catch when Deidara leaned into his touch, smiling gently.

After a moment's more thinking, Sasori finally let his hand drop from Deidara's cheek, and he spoke once again as he stepped towards the door. "If you need anything-"

"I'll call out for Kisame, un." Deidara answered automatically, smiling warmly to his partner as Sasori stood hesitantly at the door, as though reluctant to leave. "Don't worry, Danna."

The puppeteer then nodded, mentally ordering himself to get it together, and reaching for the door.

With one last look exchanged between them then, Sasori exited without another word, closing the door softly behind himself.

When Deidara was left alone, he breathed a sigh that ended in a chuckle, light laughter bubbling forth from him as he felt a new kind of contentment and happiness settle in his chest.

The blonde Iwa-nin felt sure in that moment, that whatever it was that was developing between he and Sasori - that the love he felt for the puppeteer, was something which would continue to bloom between them, no matter what problem would arise.

* * *

_Kakuzu and Hidan (Bonus Scene)_

--

Kakuzu sighed where he sat. How could this morning have gone any worse? He wondered, as he shifted, the warmth around him doing nothing to soothe him as he held tight to the figure in his arms, restraining and struggling. What had he done to deserve this?

Oh. Right.

"Kakuzu, you bastard!" Hidan growled, continuing to twist and struggle against Kakuzu's arms which held him tight to the stitched-nin's chest, "Let me go!"

The man breathed deeply, repeating to himself calming thoughts as he waited for Hidan to settle down. This happened _every_ time. Kakuzu was, for the most part, rather used to it by now. Unfortunately, that did nothing to stop Hidan from making a fuss.

Giving one last, loud grunt - Hidan then fell still, miraculously ceasing his struggling as he instead came to lean against the chest that he was held to, the Jashinist's breathing harsh as he now attempted to calm down.

Kakuzu thought that it was probably a tradition by now, something that Hidan needed to get out of his system - those little bursts of anger he had whenever Kakuzu forced him into this simple act.

Really, it wasn't like he was forcing the Jashinist to do anything that he shouldn't be doing by _himself_ anyway_._

With the water sloshing around them noisily, Hidan shifted his position in front of Kakuzu, and the stitched-nin's arms finally slacked around him, though he did not bother to let go of him entirely. The Jashinist was no longer struggling, and - knowing the bipolar idiot as he did - Kakuzu was sure he would _complain_, if the stitched-nin drew away from him completely.

"Stupid 'Kuzu." Hidan muttered, seemingly both to himself and to the man who held him, a light flush on his cheeks from his previous exertion as he now sat, naked and wet in the warmth of their bathtub, Kakuzu sitting right next to him - unfortunately only half as naked, and twice as wet.

Kakuzu sighed once again, as he came to rest his head on top of the silver-haired one below him. "You know you needed the bath."

"Did not." Hidan argued stubbornly, snuggling his head under Kakuzu's chin as he told the other man haughtily, "It was only blood."

"Yeah," Kakuzu agreed sarcastically, "Only a few buckets of blood. Spread all over your body. Kami knows you wouldn't have needed a bath for that."

Hidan smirked, his hand lightly petting at the stitches lining Kakuzu's chest as he spoke in a sultry tone, "You know you liked it."

Kakuzu gave a light chuckle. How was it he found himself in this position every time Hidan performed one of his rituals? The Jashinist knew he would never let him leave the room covered in all that blood - that he would force the man, as he always did, to take a bath - and, as in this case, more often than not Kakuzu found himself taking the bath with him.

"You know," Kakuzu mused out loud then, allowing himself to enjoy the feeling of Hidan's thin fingers stroking his chest, outlining the many scars and newly-stitched wounds that covered his body, "There are always three stages to this. You do another one of your crude and unnecessary rituals - in the process getting blood all over the bedroom, which _I_ always have to clean later, I might add."

"Hn." Hidan made a noise of agreement, smiling to himself as he listened attentively to Kakuzu's voice.

"Then," The stitched-nin continued, "You say you don't need a bath, which is always followed by me _forcing_ you to take a bath - which means I _also_ have to take the bath, whether I'm ready for it or not."

"Hn, and then?" The Jashinist looked up to his partner then, their gazes locking as Hidan delighted in the rare sight of his partner without his mask on, the stitched-nin's bright yellow eyes shining down at him.

One of Kakuzu's hands rose out of the water around them then, raising to thread his fingers through the silver hair of his lover, and his thumb stroked over the smaller man's ear affectionately.

"Then," The stitched-nin stated in conclusion, "We spend much longer than was ever needed in the bathtub, making up."

"Hmm..." Hidan hummed as he turned himself, rasing his hips for a moment before settling himself down, now sitting in Kakuzu's lap facing the stitched-nin with a coy look on his face, his lips forming a suggestive smirk, "How about we go right on to stage three, then?"

The stitched-nin grinned in reply. "I think you're right." He answered, as he leaned forward, and Hidan met him halfway - their lips colliding fiercely as he pulled the Jashinist further into his lap, crushing the other man's smaller frame against his chest possessively as they continued to embrace.

Kakuzu wondered what he had done to deserve this.

* * *

**A/N: Hey there, you... -Emerald winks-**

**Oh! Sorry, thought you were someone else.**

**Anyway, I do hope you liked this chapter, all you wonderful readers and reviewers out there. Did you enjoy the bonus scene? I hope that you, Jaxard, especially found it to be what you wanted. :)**

**And so! If you love Deidara and Sasori, if you secretly want to be in the Akatsuki, and if you can muster enough courage to admit that you wanted to be that bathtub with Hidan and Kakuzu -**

**I ask you to review. And say nice things. I don't do this for the money, if you know what I mean.**

**Until next time!**

**-Emerald-**


	28. Departure from Peace

* * *

**Clay and Puppets**

* * *

**Summery: In which, Sasori gains, through a string of seemingly unfortunate incidents, a new partner named Deidara. Reluctant to form any kind of friendship with the young Iwa missing-nin, Deidara seeks to get to know Sasori, while adjusting to his new life in the evil organisation of the Akatsuki.**

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed. Flammable.**

**A/N: OMGWTF!!111 An update!**

**I know what you are all thinking, and yes, I am the real Emerald. I did not die. I merely fell off the face of the earth for a month or so. And I apologise. I've been totally swamped with work from Uni, so I had no time for my precious fanfiction! **

**But I digress, I will be sure to update regularly once again... in fact, I'm already starting on the next chapter, so that hopefully it will only be a week's wait or so before the next update. Also, I'll be updating (for those who read it) Sharingan no Gokyoudai as soon as I can.**

**Anyway, all my lovely readers, I hope you all enjoy this chapter - although I warn yee who venture forth, there be much angstyness ahead! Yar!**

* * *

_A stumble may prevent a fall._

* * *

**Chapter 28: Departure from Peace  
**

* * *

The gloom of Sir Leader's halls was familiar in the way that a long-forgotten nightmare might suddenly be recalled - no longer as scary as it had appeared long ago, but eerily unnerving despite the time that had passed while one had forgotten it.

Sasori's heart beat rhythmically in his chest as he focused on the sound of his feet, the soles of his shoes pounding steadily against the cavernous rock floor beneath him, the unexplainable wind that seemed to gather in the mysterious dark corridor billowing his cloak as he made his way towards the ominous double doors.

His breathing stilled, as the puppet master stood once again before the entrance to the leader of Akatsuki's private chambers, and he hesitated for only a moment - keenly aware that his presence was already known - before knocking formally, answered immediately by the drawling, sadistic voice of his master;

"Enter, Sasori..."

With barely a moment's pause, the puppet master pushed the large double doors open, and came to stand in the familiarly circular chamber, met with the expectant glowing red eyes of his leader sitting somewhere in the surrounding darkness - a single flickering candle to each side of the doors providing the only light by which Sasori could see by.

"Sir Leader," The puppeteer greeted formally, as he knew was expected of him, "You have called for me?"

"Indeed..." Sir Leader drawled, nothing more than a voice and shimmering red orbs in the dim chamber, though he elaborated no further.

Sasori cocked an eyebrow at the Akatsuki leader's unusual silence, as the quiet of the room stretched and soon the puppet master was forced to comment, in a curious tone; "Should I perhaps return later?"

There was a silence then, though, which assured the puppet master that whatever he had been summoned for, was a very serious and pressing matter indeed. Sir Leader's eyes suddenly locked onto his, the intensity in the red eyes overbearing, and Sasori fought not to look away, as the Akatsuki overlord then spoke with an unusual amount of resignation.

"We have received a new mission." He told Sasori most unnecessarily, his tone edging on casual, and yet filled with obvious purpose that the puppeteer would dare not question. "A simple retrieval and scouting. Even Tobi would be able to complete it by himself." Sir Leader spoke almost in humor, his voice sounding unusual - as though it were trying to be reassuring.

Sasori's brow furrowed in confusion as to what Sir Leader was talking about. Was he supposed to reply that such easy missions were appreciated? "Sir Leader..." He answered then with a questioning tone, as the powerful Akatsuki founder fell strangely quiet once again, "Is this a mission that you wish for Deidara and I to accomplish?" Usually the man would simply say so, but Sir Leader seemed in an unpredictably strange mood today.

For what conceivable reason could the seemingly all-powerful man before him have reason to hesitate with the puppeteer?

The estranged Akatsuki founder surprised Sasori then though, when he shook his head in the negative. After a moments more silence, the Sir Leader then focused on the puppeteer again, and replied; "This mission is a special case, Sasori... and I cannot say that I did not see it coming for some time." He answered, almost with a level of resignation, "Sunagakure has long been unattended to by the Akatsuki."

Sasori froze, the name of the village of his birth forcing his muscles to tense and eyes to widen, his mind steeling as suppressed memories threatened to resurface. A long silence stretched, one which was tense and almost uncontrollable for the puppet master, and uninterrupted by Sir Leader. When he finally spoke, Sasori's voice sounded foreign even to him.

"You are sure?"

Sir Leader nodded, his eyes trained carefully on the puppeteer, as though anticipating the redheaded man to explode at any moment - or perhaps even more seriously, to defy him. Yet when his voice filled the circular chamber again, the Akatsuki leader's voice was quiet, almost gentle, yet endlessly demanding. "You know the protocol on these matters. What will you do?"

Sasori considered the question for a few very long moments, his thoughts racing. But he knew what his answer would be. He too had known the day would come when this would happen, and he had long ago decided what would be done when that day finally came. But then again, back then he hadn't had Deidara to consider...

Still. His answered would be the same. He could not avoid the matter any longer, not even for the blonde.

"I will go." The puppeteer announced, his tone soft and regretful, the words leaving his mouth with great hesitance, as he bowed his head to hide his frown as he added the crucial word; "Alone."

Sir Leader's eyes shown with apparent interest at this, a sadistic fascination with Sasori's internal pain at having made such a decision, and the dark figure took a long moment simply to stare, before slowly nodding his acceptance. "Very well. You will depart immediately."

Sasori nodded in return, relenting to his fate. Deidara would not understand, he knew. The others would take care of him though, Sasori reassured himself. It was merely that... he simply couldn't bare to take the blond with him.

This was something he would face alone.

* * *

Soft humming filled the room as he sat on the floor in front of his bed, the boy's fingers moving deftly in time with the music, the small knife held with a light grip. Smooth, flowing movements of the blade over a small piece of wood, an expression of deep concentration over the boy's face, as the object he carved slowly took shape.

Deidara sung lowly under his breath as he continued the consuming work, as he had been for hours now. Kisame had come to see him almost the second Sasori had left their room that afternoon, and the blonde had persuaded the large blue man to help him sit on the floor so that he might be able to do something - not wanting to simply sit in bed all day. Then having spotted a small pile of scrap wood next to the group of puppet parts that littered Sasori's side of the room, Deidara had asked Kisame to fetch him some of the wood, and immediately starting using one of his kunai to carve into it. The shark-nin had even taken the liberty of putting some music on Sasori's record player near the puppet master's bed, seeming to think nothing of pulling out an old vinyl record of a string symphony and leaving it to play while the blonde busied himself.

Deidara had sat happily by himself for hours now, and his mind was quite at ease - the pain in his leg no longer bothering him as he had it propped up on a pillow in front of him, and he was free to whittle at the wood in his hands as he pleased. Eventually, however, the blonde boy's peace was disrupted by the sound of faraway footsteps, slowly nearing and gaining volume, until Deidara was sure they were heading for he and Sasori's room.

In no time at all, the door to the room opened, and sure enough, there stood the infamous puppeteer - Sasori looking around the room in slight confusion as he heard the music of one of his records playing, before his eyes came to rest worriedly on the figure of his partner sitting on the floor.

Deidara, though, was all wide smiles as his eyes found Sasori's. "Danna!" He cried happily, glad that the puppet master was back, as he wished to show the man what he had carved -

"Brat," Sasori sighed, quickly stepping over to the boy, taking the kunai out of Deidara's hand distractedly, as he kneeled beside the blonde and slipped an arm around the smaller male's waist, helping Deidara to stand once again and moving them towards the side of the boy's bed, "You should be lying down. What are you doing sitting on the floor?" The puppet master roughly scolded.

Deidara continued to smile though, "Danna, I'm fine, un. Kisame helped me sit so I could do something other than sit all day, un, and I was listening to your music-"

"Hn." Sasori interrupted the boy, "But you should be resting." He stated firmly, as he placed Deidara back on his bed, bringing the blankets carefully up to cover the blonde's legs.

Deidara frowned slightly as he heard the distracted worry that edged Sasori's tone. What weighed on the puppeteer's mind? He wondered. "Danna," The blonde voiced quietly, watching as the Sasori smoothed over the blanket around him, "Is something wrong, un?"

The puppet master tensed, hesitating to answer as his hands clenched the blanket he had just draped over his partner, and he was quiet for a moment. Deidara's expression became concerned at the sudden anxiety that had overtaken Sasori, and he reached out to hold one of the puppeteer's hands intimately. But Sasori started at the contact, and stood up suddenly, pulling away from Deidara's affection as moved away from the bed and began to pace the length of the room irritatedly.

"Nothing is wrong." The puppet master stated too harshly, and seemed to realise it immediately, as he stopped still. In that moment, he felt an urgency overtake him, and something compelled him to act. Quick and painless, he told himself then, as he made a beeline for his bed, pulling out his travelling bags and readying his scrolls as he began hurriedly to pack for his mission. "I will simply be... away for a while." He announced distantly.

Deidara was stunned, not only by Sasori's unexpected shift in attitude - which seemed so sudden after the puppeteer had been fussing over him only a few hours ago - but the matter was made worse, as Deidara could not for the life of him comprehend where Sasori could be going. Did they... have a mission?

"What do you mean, Danna?" Deidara asked, his tone quiet and slightly fearful. His partner was acting strange, and the man was obviously shaken up. "What's going on, un?"

Sasori paid the blonde no attention, stuffing one thing after another roughly into his travelling packs, checking scrolls and keeping his back to the boy as he felt his heart beat fiercely in his chest.

The ex Iwa-nin was filled with an alarm now, as he received no answer from the anxious puppet master, and when Deidara spoke again, his voice betrayed the very real desperation he felt. "Where are you going, Danna, un?" The boy near-to whispered, his blue eyes wide and imploring, though the puppet master would not look at him. "Can't I come with you?"

Sasori's heart constricted painfully at Deidara's words, the blonde's tone of voice low and despairing, and no matter how much he would have liked to - the puppeteer could not deny the pain he heard there. And no wonder, he thought. Here he was, about to take off, and the blonde was going to be left here without him - conceivably for the first time. The puppet master sighed, and knew he would have to explain, however briefly, the simply unscaleable task that had befallen him.

Maybe the others would tell the brat about what all of this meant.

And then again, maybe they wouldn't.

Turning slowly, Sasori found he couldn't quite meet Deidara's large blue eyes, filled with worry and sorrow at the news of his apparent and unexplained leaving. The puppet master spoke softly across the room, the distance suddenly overwhelming;

"I have a mission, Deidara." He explained uneasily, before closing his eyes and forcing himself to elaborate, feeling the intensity of the blonde's eyes on him even as he gazed towards the wall. "To... Sunagakure."

Deidara was taken aback, his eyes widening and a light gasp escaping his mouth with surprise. Suddenly, Sasori's strange behaviour made a semblance of sense. "You... you're going back to your birth village, un?" The blonde asked, his voice very quiet, as though they spoke of some great secret.

Sasori hesitated, before nodded slowly, hardly able to believe it himself. "I have long expected it," He revealed, his voice for one long moment heavy with all that would be left unsaid about his life before the Akatsuki, his grandmother, and everything that had once been for him in Sunagakure. Sighing then, he looked towards the floor with resignation, "I will be gone for perhaps a week."

"A whole week?" Deidara asked with despair and shock. The boy fell silent then, and neither he nor Sasori moved or spoke for a little while. Staring resolutely at the puppeteer then, Deidara set a frown on his features as he told Sasori firmly; "I will go with you, un."

"No." Sasori answered immediately, a small amount of anger tingeing his voice as he turned away form the blonde then and began packing his things again without another word.

"Why not, un?" Deidara challenged heatedly, sitting up rigid where he sat on his bed, demanding a reason from the puppeteer, before adding logically, "It's against the rules, un! I'm your partner - I should know where you are at all times, un! You need to take me with you!" Deidara's voice fell quiet, his tone desperate as he added emphatically, "You _need_ me, Danna, un."

Sasori turned wildly angry eyes on the blonde then, and Deidara had barely a moment to gasp in surprise at their ferocity, before the puppet master yelled at him; "I need _nothing_ of you!" The redheaded man growled angrily under his breath, something in the blonde's words sending him into outrage, "You are_ injured_, you stupid brat! You would only be a burden!"

Deidara looked away in shame, feeling tears well up in his eyes at the coldness of his partner's words. Slowly, the painful truth welled in him then, the bitterness of it accumulating in his mouth, until it tumbled over his lips. "But you would not take me if I was in perfect health, would you, Danna?"

Sasori was silent, shocked by the harshness of the blonde's words - and the puppet master knew it was the truth. "No." He answered equally as quietly, feeling instantly as though he had broken some promise to the blonde - some unspoken vow between them that Sasori suddenly realised had probably been there ever since the day Deidara had officially entered the Akatsuki, a reassurance that had been forged the moment Sasori had clasped the blonde's bleeding hand in his; and his heart ached painfully for it. "I would not."

Deidara's face was turned away, and the blonde felt the hot tears that filled his eyes now. Sasori was leaving, and he didn't want him with him. When it came right down in it, Sasori would rather go it alone. Deidara didn't mean enough to him, for the puppet master to want him there.

That was all there was to it.

The blonde felt his hand curl around the wooden figurine he had carved, holding it protectively to his chest. "Fine." Deidara snapped at Sasori, refusing to look to the redhead, and feeling his heart sink even lower when the man did not look at him either.

Sasori felt a deep sadness overwhelm him as he solemnly finished his packing, hearing the blonde's harsh breathing over the other side of the room as Deidara obviously attempted to hold back tears. He had not wanted it to be like this, but a part of him felt it had to be. This was the only way he could face his past.

The moon was rising in the sky when Sasori closed the door on he and Deidara's room without another word, and one last glance to the shaking figure of his beautiful partner. Making his way out of the hideout stealthily, the puppet master managed to avoid the other members almost completely, and with a heavy sense of burden filling his chest, he fled into the night - away from the hideout, and towards his destination of Sunagakure.

Only a moment after he heard the door close once again, Deidara let out a loud sob, the tears he had been holding back now flowing unbidden over his cheeks. Curling his knees up to his chest, the blonde boy sobbed into his pillow, wanting nothing more than to simply burrow into his blankets and never resurface again, as the dull throbbing of his leg and the sound of his heart beat filled his senses.

Opening his fingers to reveal the small piece of tinder he clutched in his hand, Deidara stared down at the figurine of a little wooden scorpion, carved from redwood and shaped so that it seemed poised to strike with it's sharp tail. He had carved it all day, thinking to give it to his partner, as a show of his admiration.

Giving a small cry of frustration and hurt, the boy threw the small figurine to the ground, before burying his face into his pillow. It was long before the blonde boy's sobs died away, and he fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

The sunlight filtering into his room was what woke Deidara the following morning, his eyes slowly opening in the bright and unexplainable light of the room - and for one blissful moment, it seemed like every other day in the Akatsuki hideout - until recollection of the night before slowly but surely returned to him, memories of words that were said and Sasori's leaving resurfacing in the blonde boy's mind.

Suddenly then, a sadness Deidara had not known since he left his home village filled his very core, and though he was not willing to shed any more tears on what had happened the night before, he took several moments to compose himself, as he lay in his bed.

His thoughts wandering back on all that had conspired between he and Sasori the day before, Deidara at first could think only of the way Sasori had cared for him, how he had carried him, and tried to cook, and generally fussed over the blonde. Most of all, Deidara thought fondly of the kiss they had shared later, how they confessed how much they cared about each other, and the look in Sasori's eyes when they had held each other's gaze...

Then, the angry words and harsh tones of last night entered his mind's eye, and Deidara frowned. How had the day gone so wrong? The change in Sasori was completely unexpected; one moment he was holding Deidara and speaking soft words, and the next he was shrugging the blonde boy off, and leaving for Sunagakure - all while making it very clear that the blonde was not welcome to come with him.

Deidara was upset with how the redhead had treated him, regretful for the things he had said, and most of all, he was _angry_ at Sasori, and himself. He was angry that he had been so vulnerable, and let the puppet master hurt him - angry that Sasori had shown how little the man really cared about him, how little he needed him.

The pain of it all stung like a thorn in his heart, and Deidara felt as though his whole body was heavy with some invisible weigh. The blonde did not move for a long time, the hours of the morning passing him by as he simply lay there in his bed, and it was the afternoon before he finally rose and made his way with great effort out of the room.

The hideout was alive without him, Deidara found, as he made his way slowly through to the main room, finding all of the members were present and hanging around the kitchen and dining room, or sitting in the lounge. All expect for Sasori, that is.

The boy sighed, and resolved to simply get himself some food, before he would head back to his room and stay locked up all day, where he could be alone with his depression.

He went unnoticed as made his way into the kitchen, grabbing some bread and butter for himself before heading towards the dining table - the loud talking and laughter of his fellow members unceasing as he sat down blindly and began to eat with angry fervor.

"I assume that bread caused you some personal insult, Deidara."

The voice and sound of his own name was so sudden that the blonde started at hearing the soft tone, and turning towards the owner of the voice, Deidara was surprised he had not noticed himself taking a seat next to Itachi.

"Oh, Itachi, un," The boy spoke quietly, and almost flinched at the broken sound of his own voice, clearing his throat as he added; "I didn't see you there, un."

"Hn." The Uchiha made a simple noise of agreement, as he raked his cold, dark eyes over Deidara's form, sensing immediately that something was bothering the blonde boy. "You seem-"

"Itachi-san!" Kisame cheerfully called then, as he walked over to the table where his partner and Deidara sat, placing a steaming cup in front of Itachi. "Here's your tea."

Itachi smiled softly in response, his eyes torn from Deidara as he spoke softly to his larger blue partner. "Arigato, koi."

Kisame smiled brightly in response, but his eyes then travelled from his partner to the blonde boy sitting beside him, and the large blue man's smile fell at the saddened expression he found on the blonde's face. "Ne, Deidara, you alright?" He asked, his words casual though they were spoken with great concern. A knowing look came over his face then, and the shark-nin smiled sympathetically, "I know, no wonder you're down. It must be hard, having Sasori away for the first time, aye?"

Deidara's eyes steeled at that, and an unattractive grimace came over his face, as he looked away from his blue friend and muttered in reply; "Whatever, un."

A surprised look came over Kisame's face at this unexpected response, and Itachi's brow furrowed. Thinking quickly, the Uchiha flickered his gaze back to Kisame's still baffled expression, and spoke sweetly.

"Kisame-kun," The blue man's face turned immediately to his partner, his attention gained by Itachi's purposeful tone of voice, and the affectionate honorific added to the shark-nin's name. "Deidara and I are going to our room now to talk, is that alright?" The Uchiha asked politely.

Kisame was stunned by this question, as it was obvious that when Itachi said 'our', he meant _their _room. The man grew even more confused when he turned again to see Deidara's own surprised expression.

"We are, un?" The blonde questioned, to which Itachi simply nodded, his eyes still on Kisame.

The blue man shook his head slightly as he replied, "Ah, I guess its all ok with me." Scratching the back of his head in confusion.

Itachi smiled appreciatively, and lay his hand over Kisame's for a moment to reassure the shark-nin, before he stood and looked expectantly to Deidara. The blonde stalled for only a moment, still surprised that he had suddenly been invited to Itachi and Kisame's private quarters - for no reason that he could discern, and stood from the table to follow the Uchiha as he made his way around the dining table, Itachi making sure to bring the cup of tea Kisame had brought him as he led Deidara the slow-walking away.

Kisame's deeply confused stare followed the figures of his partner and young blonde friend as they walked down the hall without another word, and the blue man was left to wonder what on earth _that _had all been about.

* * *

Itachi's footsteps where rhythmic and calm as they walked down the hall, and Deidara's gaze flashed to the other's face every few seconds in anticipation as his still-injured leg moved slowly at his side, though the Uchiha did not look to him. Before long, they stopped in front of a door - painted red like all the others, but with the notable difference of the names spelled on the front in ornate kanji; _'Itachi'_ and under that, _'Kisame'_.

"Un, Itachi," Deidara started nervously then, as the Uchiha's hand came to rest on the door handle, prepared to turn and allow them entrance, before the blonde asked; "Are you sure you want me to come in, un?"

Itachi fixed the blonde with a mildly curious and obviously amused stare, as the Uchiha's mouth rose into a smirk. "Deidara, you act as though you have never been in I and Kisame's room before." He remarked lightly, disregarding the blonde's apprehension, as he opened the door wide enough for the two of them to enter.

Deidara fought off the blush that threatened to rise to his cheeks, as he did indeed remember the only other time he had been allowed into Itachi and Kisame's chambers; when he had needed to borrow clothes from the Uchiha, and had accidentally seen the pair in an affectionate moment. Making an effort then to suppress his embarrassment, Deidara walked into the bedroom with caution, his wide blue eyes wandering around the room as though he expected something frightening to be contained inside.

Itachi's smirk only widened as he witnessed the blonde boy's unnecessary hesitance to walk into his bedroom, and the Uchiha closed the door quietly, ensuring that they would not be interrupted, before turning and walking towards the large double bed in the center of the room, and without looking to the blonde, distractedly patted the mattress in obvious expectance for the boy to sit beside him.

Deidara was slow in understanding the purpose of this meeting with the Uchiha, watching as Itachi sat on his bed, but soon came to sit next to the man, on what he immediately assumed to be Kisame's side - the floor being so littered with clothing that Deidara had to take care not to step on anything, while the other side of the room seemed almost completely spotless - and even then, Deidara imagined any disorder on Itachi's side was also more than likely to be the shark-nin's fault.

"I apologise for the mess." Itachi informed the blonde boy with humor in his tone, "Kisame for some reason or another finds it imperative that everything he owns find its way to the floor, and that any object that can be left on the ground, will be."

Deidara couldn't help the amused smile that overcame him in response to this, and he turned to Itachi. "I thought as much, un. Kisame does seem to be the... messy type, I guess, un."

Itachi smiled and nodded, his tone soft and reflective as he took slow sips from the tea cup in his hand, before replying; "I have found on different occasions, my entire collection of taijutsu weaponry, the lamp from the lounge room, and a fridge door - all placed, quite deliberately, on our bedroom floor by Kisame."

At this, Deidara laughed out loud, trying to picture the stoic Uchiha walking into his bedroom to find such random objects laying on the floor. "But, why were they there, un?" Deidara asked with amusement.

Itachi simply shrugged. "I have long stopped questioning my partner over such things."

Deidara gave a snort of laughter, shaking his head. "But, how on earth did he get the fridge door in here?" He asked with wondrous awe.

Itachi lifted an eyebrow at Deidara then. "Oh, it wasn't from our fridge." Deidara stared at Itachi in surprise, but the Uchiha waved him off, before continuing; "But enough of that. I wish to know what has upset you."

The blonde was taken off-guard by this sudden direct questioning, and Deidara felt himself tense, as a hand was brought self-consciously up to his face and started patting over the blonde locks that covered his blind eye. "Oh, nothing, un-"

"None of that." Itachi interrupted him, cutting off Deidara's attempt at avoiding the issue. "Tell me what has happened between you and Sasori. I know already that the two of you care for each other, and Sasori's leaving without you has stirred my curiosity."

Deidara's eyes widened in shock and slight fear, as he gazed to Itachi. But - who could have...

"Do not worry," The Uchiha reassured him then, "Kisame did not tell me anything, although he has hinted enough that he knows more than I do on the matter. It is obvious enough to me that your relationship with Sasori has changed in recent months, and it does not escape me that you are upset about something that has happened."

The blonde was surprised by all this, and worried that perhaps it had been too obvious that he and Sasori have come to care for each other - but the boy put that out of his mind as he concentrated instead apon the gentle yet demanding expression that Itachi was fixing him with, and he wondered if it would be all right for him to speak with the Uchiha about what had happened. Perhaps the older man would have answers for him, and no doubt the level-headed Uchiha would be able to give Deidara some semblance of reason on Sasori's recent behaviour.

With a sigh, Deidara relented. "Sasori and I... had a fight, un." The blonde admitted, "He was going, and he wouldn't take me with him, un, and he just..." The boy fought not to become overwhelmed again as his tone was heavy with sadness, "He wouldn't even look at me." Deidara revealed to the Uchiha, looking to the other's face as he added; "I just don't understand, Itachi, un. What happened?"

Itachi nodded his understanding. "No doubt you are confused," He agreed, "Have you never been told of the protocol of home-village missions?"

Deidara gave the Uchiha a confused look, and slowly shook his head. Itachi nodded patiently, as he then prepared to inform the blonde, his tone soft and even, making the information easy to absorb for the younger man.

"Within the Akatsuki, there are those rules which are written, which you may find on the kitchen wall - and then there are those which are simply a matter of course. One such rule, is that which dictates the actions which are taken by the organisation when a mission includes the travelling to a member's home village." Itachi waited as Deidara nodded at this to show he understood. "You see, when a home-village mission must be undertaken, Sir Leader will always first offer that mission to the person whom once belonged to that village, and they alone make the decision on how the mission will be carried out."

"You mean, un," Deidara questioned then, "They can even decide how long they are on the mission, un?"

"And how they complete it. Or if they even want to be the one to do whatever the mission is." Itachi replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Most importantly, they decide whether or not they will have others come with them, or go alone. On this one kind of mission, it is not even obligatory for them to bring their partner."

"So that's why this mission is so different..." Deidara breathed, "Sasori was given first choice of what to do, and he wanted to go alone..."

"Not a surprising choice." Itachi nodded, "All of us must make such a decision at some point in our lives here at Akatsuki."

Deidara was quiet for a moment as he thought about this. So Sasori had been told of this mission to his home village, and had decided he would not have anyone go with him. Also, the boy remembered the redheaded man telling him he would be gone a week. Was the mission that difficult? Or was it merely that Sasori wished to stay there for a while? But, hadn't he told Deidara that he had hated his home village?

The blonde looked to Itachi again then, and asked, hoping his question would not be ill-received by the secretive Uchiha; "Itachi, un, what did you choose, when you had to go on your home-village mission?"

Itachi hesitated for a moment, before he answered truthfully; "I have had to return three times to Konoha in all my years in Akatsuki. The first time, I went alone." The Uchiha thought on this for a moment, his expression revealing in words that he could not express, that the event had not been pleasant. "Each time since, I have brought Kisame, and others as well. I am in the mind frame that it is better to have allies with you, when travelling somewhere which can be considered personally dangerous - especially to one's mental well-being."

Deidara nodded his agreement with that statement, but something clouded over his eyes and he frowned. To his surprise then, he felt Itachi's hand lightly resting on his shoulder. Turning to see the strangely reassuring expression on the Uchiha's face, Deidara heard Itachi voice what he could not;

"You are worried about Sasori. You fear for him, now that he is alone and travelling to his own home village."

Deidara's eyes widened at this, and he opened his mouth to protest, before he stilled. Suddenly, he realised that what the other said was right. He wasn't just angry and frustrated with Sasori, he was worried about him.

"You are right, un," Deidara admitted quietly, and Itachi nodded understandingly, "I just felt rejected, and it all happened so quickly, un... he left so suddenly, and barely told me anything..." Thinking on it more, the blonde boy's eyes widened then, as he confided to the Uchiha beside him, "You know, Itachi, un, I think he might have been _trying_ to upset me!"

Itachi nodded with some measure of sympathy at this, as he replied easily; "That is probable. Sasori often uses anger to deal with things, and his nature is destructive when faced with his past." Itachi looked to the blonde gravely then, "Deidara, you must understand, that none of us knows just how dire this journey to Suna will be for Sasori. He is suffering great inner turmoil for it, and we should all try to give him the time he needs to overcome it, painful as it may be for some of us."

Deidara nodded, though he seemed saddened by these words. "I understand, Itachi, un." He answered with a sigh and a nod, "I will try to remember that Sasori is suffering as well, un."

Itachi's eyes were fierce in their attempt to hold Deidara's attention though, and he added firmly; "But you should not take his actions too seriously, Deidara. Do not doubt that Sasori already regrets whatever he has said and done to upset you, and once he has dealt with his own demons and returned home, I think you will find that he will be better for it. This is something that he has long had to do, and we must be thankful that Sasori can finally face it, and remain confident that he can take care of himself."

Deidara nodded then, taking a deep breath as he fixed Itachi with a smile, "Thank you, Itachi, un." He replied sincerely, "You are right, un. I understand that this is hard for him, and I know he would not usually act like that, un."

"But do not hesitate to tell him, when he returns, how much he upset you, Deidara." Itachi replied sternly then, squeezing the blonde's shoulder empoweringly, "You must also look after yourself."

Deidara nodded, smiling earnestly now. "I will, Itachi, un."

Itachi smiled gently then, a different, more personal smile than that which usually graced the Uchiha's face, one that Deidara had never seen before. The older man put down his tea cup then, as he spoke confidingly to the blonde; "Remember, Deidara: to try is to risk failure. But risk must be taken, because the greatest hazard of life is to risk nothing. The person who risks nothing does nothing, has nothing, is nothing. You and I, we are better than that."

Deidara sat still for a moment, feeling these words wash over him, and almost blushed for their impact - because although it had not been said, the blonde knew that Itachi spoke of love - that he hinted at the risk it is to love Sasori, just as it had been a risk for Itachi to come to love Kisame. In that moment, as Deidara smiled back to Itachi, they held an understanding, and the blonde was endlessly grateful for it.

"Arigato, Itachi, un."

The Uchiha merely nodded in reply, turning away from the boy and picking up his cup of tea once again, as the moment seemed to end.

Deidara sat with a contemplative silence after that, the feeling of being awkward in Itachi and Kisame's shared room, sitting on their double bed, seemed to have ebbed away with their words, and now the blonde simply thought on all that they had said. Suddenly then, a similar conversation with Kisame some weeks before entered Deidara's mind, and the blonde boy remembered what the shark-nin had said on he and Itachi's relationship - and from this, a question rose in Deidara that he greatly wished to ask. Would it be appropriate to ask it of Itachi, though, he wondered, even after the conversation they had just had?

Throwing caution to the wind, Deidara turned slightly towards Itachi, and asked him quietly, almost hesitantly; "Um, Itachi, un," He gained the other's attention, the Uchiha's eyes flickered to him to show he was listening. "I hope you don't mind me asking, un... But I just wanted to ask, well - what is it about Kisame that you... find attractive, un?"

Itachi stared at him for a moment in complete silence, and Deidara's eyes widened. _'Oh, no!'_ He though, _'I've offended him, un!'_

"Oh, Itachi, un, I'm sorry-"

"His dimples." The Uchiha replied, no look of offense apon his face at all, as he answered the question easily.

Deidara stopped still, gazing back at Itachi with wide eyes. Apparently the man had merely been taking one of those long pauses he often did before replying in a conversation - Itachi didn't appear to mind the question at all. In fact, it sounded almost as if it were something he had been asked often.

But, wait, what had he said?

"Un?" Deidara asked in confusion, one eyebrow raised at the Uchiha.

Itachi smirked at the blonde's bewilderment, as he elaborated with humor in his tone; "The one physical thing that first attracted me to him, was his dimples. I love them."

Deidara was silent once again for a long moment, as Itachi calmly sipped his tea. _'Kisame's dimples?'_ The blonde thought with wonder, _'Of all the things, un...'_ After a moment's more of quiet, he asked with surprise; "Really, un?"

Itachi gave a short chuckle, "Indeed." He answered positively, giving a shrug as he explained; "In the Uchiha clan, despite all our renown for beauty, not one child in all the generations had dimples - it simply wasn't in our genes. I suppose when I met Kisame, I was awed by the simple beauty of a such a difference in facial features, how his small dimples changed his entire image."

Deidara nodded, but resisted the urge to shake his head and laugh, as he thought; _'What about the blue skin, gills and teeth?'_ But instead the blonde reveled in the rare smile that fitted itself over Itachi's lips - the same expression he saw on Kisame's face, whenever either of them talked about the other.

The blonde boy thought on this revelation though, and on what Kisame had said all those weeks ago, and he was not able to withhold the words that he spoke next, in a confiding tone; "You know, Itachi, un," The boy leaned closer to the dark-haired man, as Itachi looked to him wonderingly, "I think you should tell Kisame that, un. He's pretty insecure when it comes to his looks, and I don't think he considers himself... er, attractive enough, to be with you, un."

Itachi seemed slightly surprised by this. "It is true, he has always been less than confident about his image." The Uchiha agreed, "But do you really believe he does not think himself worthy of me?"

Deidara hesitated. How could he tell Itachi that it was so, without betraying Kisame's trust? The shark-nin had told him those things in confidence, but if Itachi knew, then maybe the issue could be fixed...

Then, a strategy occurred to him, and Deidara smiled suddenly at Itachi.

"No," The blonde answered then, obviously contradictory to his earlier comments, and Itachi gave him a confused look - but the boy went on; "I do not _know_ that Kisame thinks he is too unattractive for you, un, because he certainly _didn't_ tell me so when we were in the forest together, and he _did not_ ask me not to tell you, un."

Itachi stared at him for a moment, the baffled look on the Uchiha's face remaining for a moment as Deidara's words sunk in, before the blonde raised his eyebrows at the Uchiha meaningfully, and the dark-haired man's eyes widened, his mouth making an 'o' of understanding.

Itachi seemed to think over this for a moment, before he turned to Deidara and answered; "Well, considering he mostly certainly did _not_ tell you those things, I will be sure _not _to inform him otherwise." The Uchiha smirked in amusement. "Good thing you didn't break any kind of promise." He commented then, appreciatively.

The blonde smiled back, relieved that the man understood, and that he hadn't needed to (neccisary) go back on his word to Kisame not to tell Itachi. And anyway, the boy thought to himself, as he looked into Itachi's thankful expression and warm smile - he could trust the Uchiha to handle the situation delicately, without letting out that Deidara had said anything.

"Well, un," Deidara scratched the back of his head then, "I think I'll go see if Kisame wants to go for a walk in forest, un." He told the Uchiha, no longer wanting to impose apon the man, now that all had been said and done.

"Very well," Itachi nodded his acceptance of this, the smile still in place on his face.

And in that moment, it occurred to Deidara - that somewhere along the line, over the months that he had been in the Akatsuki, and all the time they had spent together - he and Itachi had become friends.

Grinning happily in return, his mood unwittingly revitalised by the conversation with the Uchiha, Deidara turned then to head towards the bedroom door. He was just about into the hall, ready to make his way towards the kitchen again, when he heard Itachi's voice call after him;

"And do not forget, you must meet with Kakuzu later today to have your leg re-bandaged and healed." The Uchiha gave him a somewhat firm look, which suggested he should therefore not be out in the forest with Kisame for too long, to ensure he does not get hurt.

Deidara grinned sheepishly, having indeed forgotten that he had an appointment of sorts with the stitched-nin, and he replied cheerfully; "I will, Itachi, un!" He waved in a friendly manner, as he closed the door, calling a: "Jaa ne!" As he left.

Walking slowly and steadily down the hallway once again, his pace coinciding with the limits of his injured leg, Deidara's smile stayed with him. Who would have thought, the one person to make him feel better about everything that had happened with Sasori, was Itachi! And on top of this, Deidara felt a bubble of warmth grow in his chest that had become present with those last words Itachi had said to him - the almost motherly reminder of his healing later, and the firm yet obliging look he had sent him.

The blonde boy felt a great affection towards the Uchiha growing in him as he thought on the man's unexpected warmth, and with it a feeling that; although Sasori would not be here for a while, he would be looked after by the other members.

For the first time in too long, Deidara felt he truly had a family who cared for him.

* * *

**A/N: Aw, I love Itachi recently. My Itachi, that is... I like writing him. Perhaps since his canon death I feel more free to do with him what I please? Ah, I dunno.**

**Anyway, on a serperate note, I have recently joined Facebook, although I have no idea what to do on it (cause I'm such a loser) but I have a link in my profile, so... friend me, or something. Or you can do a search for my username. Show me how on earth Facebook is entertaining. If people actually start going there, I might be able to post messages on when I'm updating or answer questions and stuff? Only if you guys want it. Just an idea.**

**But back on the story, who feels sorry for Deidara? -Emerald raises hand- I certainly do. Sasori can be so frustrating.**

**But then again, who am I to complain? I control whatever they do in this story!**

**Or do I?**

**O.o**

**-Emerald-**


	29. Unexpected

* * *

**Clay and Puppets**

* * *

**Summery: In which, Sasori gains, through a string of seemingly unfortunate incidents, a new partner named Deidara. Reluctant to form any kind of friendship with the young Iwa missing-nin, Deidara seeks to get to know Sasori, while adjusting to his new life in the evil organisation of the Akatsuki.**

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed. Flammable.**

**A/N: Yayness and gayness, an update. This chapter is a bit different I think you'll find, in that it encompasses the events of one night, and other things... All the same, I rather like it! XD And I hope you all enjoy, of course.**

**This chap is dedicated to Nate-Michael, who gave me the idea of the last scene. Thanks to you! **

* * *

_Dreams are the seedlings of realities. The greatest achievement was at first and for a time a dream._

* * *

**Chapter 29: Unexpected**

**- A Night of Change -**

* * *

_A mist... colours and shapes, so familiar..._

_A face?_

_"Sasori..." The soft voice called, the ghost of a smile on gentle feminine lips, the expression so terribly caring, it frightened him a bit. "Sasori..."_

_He turned towards it, running to catch up, wanting to see more of it again. That voice... wait, now two faces - smiling so warmly at him, filling his being with a heat, so comforting._

_"Sasori..." A deeper voice, protective, coming from something long denied, a strength which he knew somehow that he must once have admired. "...Aren't you coming, Sasori?" The male voice called, quietly._

_He ran to catch up, never gaining any measure of distance, as he fought to maintain the dwindling picture of the gentle faces, the warm voices._

_"Mother..." He called to the images, his voice far away, and so much smaller than it should be. "Father..."_

_He felt no pain as he ran, and yet his energy failed, and a moment later he stopped his running, legs unable to go on. The scenery around him changed then, the images of his parents fading away - the voices dying into nothing - and he felt his heart give a horrible lurch at their absence. _

_Nothingness surrounded him for a moment, before it changed again, darker this time. A nightmarish grey mist seemed to brush against his body, pervading his vision, until he saw yet another figure, no where near as comforting as that of his parents, yet equally as nostalgic._

_"Sasori." This voice seemed to echo in the vastness of the grey mist, sharp and harsh as it was, and inducing no familiar feeling of warmth as the other voices had. "What are you doing, child?" It asked of him, and at once he felt panic._

_This person... they didn't want to protect him. No... hurt him! Must get away!_

_His heart beating fiercely in fear, and tried to run away - but then the image of the person was in front of him again, a mere silhouette against the light that seemed to be streaming through an open door._

_The cellar... he was in their cellar again. And grandmother, yes... she was not letting him leave... _

_No! He thought through his panic, though unlike before, he was unable to speak, his words drying in his throat beyond his control. Don't lock me in again, Chiyo-baasan!_

_He felt a deep despair fill his being, and somewhere inside, he knew he was only little again. A small boy, unable to defy his grandmother, to fight against her. He was at her mercy again, and he knew this time, he would be punished worse than ever he had before._

_"You've been a bad little boy, Sasori..."_

_Maybe this time she would leave him. Maybe this time, she would forget to come back. He had always feared she couldn't hear his screaming, that she would never let him out ever again, that he would die there in the darkness, on the cold concrete, with the rats trying to nip at his fingertips._

_He cried, though the tears he felt where thicker and fuller than they had ever been before._

_Suddenly then, he turned, and the scene changed again._

_The grey mist cleared, and he could see with a sudden clarity, all sadness within him was banished and he felt immediately more free than ever before._

_Green... there was so much green around him... like the most lush and fruitful forest in the world. And just like that, he knew he was home, not in Sunagakure locked in his old cellar, but in the Akatsuki forest._

_Smiling to himself, he felt his heart fill with wondrous relief, to be finally free. _

_"My dear, Sasori..."_

_That voice... _

_No... _

_No, it couldn't be._

_Looking beside himself, he almost cried out for the truth of it._

_The sight induced a great ache in his heart, worse than any he had ever felt before. So painful was what he saw, that tears of uncontrollable longing spilled down his cheeks, unbidden._

_There, kneeling on the ground of the forest, it was __**him**__ - and so young he was, that Sasori smiled woefully through his tears._

_The boy was picking flowers. Oh, that's right... he had always done that when they came here... this was their spot, after all, wasn't it?_

_He was looking up at him, the boy... face unguarded and familiar, smiling teasingly at him._

_"I'm glad you came to meet me, Sasori..." He said, the boy's voice chiming like a long-untouched bell, and it pained him to hear it after so long. _

_He nodded, unsure whether or not the boy had even seen, before the smaller one came to stand in front of him. When he looked down, he saw that the boy was presenting the flowers to him._

_"For you, of course..." The boy told him, smiling mischievously, "... I know how you like the yellow ones, even if you'll never admit it."  
_

_Shocked and in a daze of unsurety, he hesitantly, as though any small movement would scare away the boy in front of him, brought his hand up to wrap around the other's holding the bouquet. _

_He gasped, giving a moan of happiness, as he felt the skin of the boy's hand warm under his own - and all of a sudden, he found his voice, as though it were all abruptly very real._

_His voice was broken, the smile on his face causing the name that slipped from his lips to be spoken softly, with such tenderness as he had forgotten he could feel; _

_"Inari..."_

_The boy smiled all the wider at him, as though pleased he had remembered his name, had recognised him, in the end._

_"Yes, Sasori." Inari answered him, moving closer as every feature of his face came into such clear focus. "I came to see you... we said we would meet... remember?"_

_Meet... at their spot... of course he remembered! He had waited all week, desperate to see his partner. _

_That's right! Inari, his partner, always... how could he have forgotten? He had told Kisame to keep Zetsu at the hideout... but the Shark-nin had just been given some new partner he had to take care of, didn't he? Yes, an Uchiha... But of course, he was there to meet Inari, as they always did._

_He smiled suddenly, as the recollection of why he was there registered in his mind. "Yes..." He answered, nodding with sudden surety as he remembered, then added with sincerity; "I missed you this week."_

_Inari smiled in return, though there was a slight sadness to it that he couldn't understand, as though the boy's words held a deeper meaning when he replied; "I missed you this week too, 'Sori."_

_He could hear it... something in the boy's voice... regret? But that didn't make sense, they were in their spot... everything was always all right at their spot, and he was back from that mission... everything was wonderful._

_Slowly then, he pulled Inari into his arms. Feeling the soft warmth of the boy's skin, he might have cried out with the pleasure of it, as though he hadn't touched his partner for years..._

_"Sasori, you must listen to me..." Inari spoke, trying to gain his attention. "Listen..."_

_"But you are home..." He replied, his hand coming up to run fingers through the boy's chin-length, dark hair, to hold his angular face and marvel at how the boy leaned into his touch. "... you came back from that mission to Suna," He smiled ruefully at Inari, "You always were the best spy we had, could get in and out without a scratch..."_

_"Sasori," Inari interrupted his dialogue, seeming to be desperately trying to concentrate his attention now, the boy's voice filled with worry. "Sasori, you must concentrate on what I say..."_

_"But... hold on..." _

_Now that he thought about it, isn't this wrong? Something about it seems... incorrect. _

_"That's not right, is it?..." He asked Inari, "You... you didn't come back... something... happened?"_

_"Sasori," Inari's voice was stern now, his expression serious, "You must listen to what I tell you. This is very important."_

_What... was going on? He remembered something. A sadness, yes, something bad had happened... but what? When did Inari come home?_

_He remembered his partner leaving, going to Suna... and remembered being worried about his partner, his lover, so beautiful... but he was a good spy, wasn't he? He would be fine. Just like he always was. And they had said, when he got home... they said they would meet at their spot. _

_And here they were._

_But... this wasn't the same. Something..._

_"Do you hear me, Sasori?" Inari asked, and he knew his face must be contorted and confused, for the boy was now obviously trying to distract him from it. But what was it? What was going on?_

_And then it hit him._

_Inari never came home. The sadness, the shock... the voice of Sir Leader in his head, telling him that their spy would never come back... something happened... an attack._

_Inari hadn't made it._

_"You..." His voice was low and hollow, and he felt his lips quivering, a bone-deep sorrow filling him that was all-too familiar. Suddenly all hopefulness seemed foolish, and he felt he had been tricked by this vision in front of him, to think that he was with Inari again. "You..."_

_"Sasori," Inari's voice was demanding, and though he felt it was only an imitation of his once-lover, he could not help but respond to it. "He will need you, you must listen..."_

_Suddenly then, words that had lain dormant in his throat erupted. "You died!" He cried, full of anguish and regret, "I should have gone with you! I should have protected you!" _

_Inari's face was filled with deep sympathy and understanding, "Oh, Sasori..." The boy lamented, thought he didn't say anymore._

_He gave a great sob, "Why did you have to die?" He demanded of the boy, though he felt no anger, only desperation. "Why couldn't you stay with me?"_

_Inari merely smiled, "But you are not alone." He answered simply, "And we have waited so long to say goodbye."_

_He felt a panic run through him then, and though it seemed to dawn on him that none of this could be real, he didn't want to leave the strange forest so like their home, where there was nothing but the green and the peace and Inari and him. "... I don't want to say goodbye."_

_Inari gave a short, chiming laugh then, so like the way he had once laughed. "But you do!" The boy replied, cheerfully, as though this were wonderful after all. "You have another! And you must do this for him."_

_Another? He couldn't remember... but he knew, Inari spoke the truth. And now that he thought about it... it was a good thing, glorious in fact. Why, he must say goodbye... he must..._

_"Come see me." Inari told him, smiling widely, "It will be sooner than you think, Sasori." The boy continued to smile, adding almost casually then; "Three steps to the left, punch hard."_

_"Inari..." A drowsiness filling him now, as he watched the clarity of the surroundings beginning to dim, becoming unfocused, Inari's face drawing away - and it was all of it all right._

_Colours, shapes, all of them something and nothing, as he drew away - floating away from it all, whatever it had been._

_And then, just as he felt at the edge of something, he saw him... _

_A boy, with blonde hair, and the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen._

* * *

Sasori woke with a start, flinging himself up into a sitting position in his makeshift bed, drawing the kunai from under his travelling back as he tensed to fight off whatever was attacking him.

But all that the puppeteer could see was darkness, and he was alone. The coldness of the night around him was piercing and relentless - yet he was covered in a sheen of sweat, his face flushed, heart pounding against his chest fiercely. He gasped, his breath coming short as he slowly adjusted to the fact that he was now awake, and with awe he reflected on the strangeness of his dream.

What was it he had dreamed about? It all seemed so far away now. _'My mother and father,'_ Sasori thought, as recollection slowly registered in his mind, _'And Chiyo.'_ He thought more on it, and with a shock, he realised there had been someone else, someone completely unexpected. _'Inari...'_

But, why would be dream of _him_? He hadn't thought about Inari for some time, it occurred to him then. Not since Deidara had entered the Akatsuki, in fact.

And what was it that Inari had said to him? Something in amongst the now-forgotten dialogue, something he had said was important - and it startled him to know how very real the dream had felt, how very much that voice had been like Inari's. But what did he mean, saying those things to him? Was it all just ramblings, drawn from the depths of his mind?

Sasori sighed. Whatever the dream-Inari had meant, the puppet master failed to understand him. And yet, in a slightly alarmed and deeply confused way, he cherished the fact that at least in some way... he had seen his old love. The pain in his heart at what felt like such a close encounter with Inari still throbbed in his chest.

The puppeteer turned onto his side, and looking out over the sand-dune that he slept in, he saw some distance away; the entrance to the village of Sunagakure.

Suna; the place of his birth, and site of so many tragedies for him. He both feared and revelled in the feeling of nostalgia that the mere proximity of the village brought to the surface in him.

But the hour was late, and he would have many things to do tomorrow. He would see all that he needed to see, and finally lay to rest the burden that this village had over his heart and mind. When he returned home, he would look Deidara in the eye, knowing that there was nothing else to be ashamed of. He would say goodbye to his woeful past, and to the sorrow of Inari's death. He would walk from this village a free man.

It was time.

And with this in mind, Sasori lay down once again, filled with the haze of exhaustion and relief - falling asleep once again, with the dwindling words of Inari echoing in his mind.

_Three steps to the left... _

_Punch hard._

* * *

The coolness of the night around him was calming, and it was strange and wondrous that he should feel so drawn to nature, to have felt the need to take a walk in the forest surrounding the Akatsuki hideout at so late an hour. Surely, it was the middle of the night - and though some of the members were still awake, Deidara was not sure what they would think of his walking alone through the dark wilderness.

Some time ago, the familiarity of those parts of the forest that he had already travelled to had given way to the foreign depths of the woods, and the blonde boy found himself travelling further and further into the seemingly endless expanse of trees, much farther than he had ever gone before, until he felt sure that he must be approaching the forest's end.

He could see where he was going, of course, if you had wondered. With his mechanic eye-scope in place, he saw fantastic details of the night life of the forest that he knew must be lost on those who could not see in the dark, taking photos as he went, so as to retrace his steps and find his way home.

Before long though, the blonde boy felt something else in the broad vastness of the woods, another living thing that felt so much larger than he, somewhere nearby. The feeling of its power and size alarmed him slightly, and he yet he did not feel threatened by it - no, more like it was something he should remember, a familiar kind of alerting feeling, though he felt sure it would cause him no harm.

Without consciously making any decision to do so, Deidara found himself making his way through the forest towards the presence, and as he drew nearer, he realised with a shock that he felt a very distinct chakra signature. That meant, that not only was it a person he could feel somewhere through the trees, but a ninja.

He was surprised by this fact, and proceeded with great caution towards the area he felt the presence must be in, though still he felt no great fear, thinking only mildly of the strangeness that such a ninja should be so close to their hideout.

The boy walked stealthily, taking extra care in the darkness around him to make his footsteps light, to leave branches and upturned rocks undisturbed - as the night had a way of making the smallest of sounds seem a great deal louder than they actually were.

After only a moment of silent searching, Deidara found who he was looking for, the presence emanating the same immeasurable yet strangely familiar power just ahead of him.

There, in a small clearing of the thick forest, a man sat on a slightly charred log - this area of the forest still holding the scars of the Hirohito battle from months before, where the last licks of the great fire had burned some of the greenery. The log itself that the man sat on had obviously been burnt to the point where it had fallen from it's stump, leaving it dormant and dead on the regenerating forest floor.

Deidara was enchanted by the sight for no reason that he could discern, watching as the man seemed to be doing nothing at all, simply sitting as he was, looking up to the night sky with a serenity that the blonde greatly appreciated. He entirely forgot the foreboding amount of power that ebbed and flowed from the man on the log, as the ex-Iwa nin made his way slowly through the edge of the bushes around the clearing, and walked towards the strange figure.

With the light of the moon overhead shining down on him, Deidara could see very distinct features of the man on the log even from his considerable distance. Red hair, as he had never seen it before, shined from atop the man's head - shorter, and a different shade than Sasori's, somehow more imposing. Piercings all down the man's ears, and the glint of them also present at the man's eyebrows, as far as Deidara could see. The man's mere posture demanded respect, and yet still the blonde found the man familiar in a way he could not place.

Suddenly then, perhaps with a change of the power in the air, the blonde knew his presence was known. The man turned his head sharply, and Deidara felt instantly like a child caught in the act of stealing a cookie before dinner, as he stopped still where he stood.

The redheaded man stared at him in surprise, though he did not appear to be angry. With the light now shining fully over his face, Deidara could see that the many piercings on his ears and eyebrows that he had seen before, were a theme that seemed to cover every facet of the man's face - all down the column of his nose, and the bottom of his lip. His face was handsome, but not at all gentle, though he seemed deceivingly docile for his power, and his expression was endlessly harsh. The most startling feature of the man, the blonde found though, was the red glow of his eyes. He had never seen this man before, he felt sure - and yet something about him reminded the blonde of home.

He must be a traveller, an outcast, Deidara thought, as he inspected the very plain black shinobi outfit that the man wore, bearing no sign of any organisation (and therefore comforting the blonde that he was not a stray member of the Hirohito) or any village of origin at all.

Before long, and without realising they had been staring at each other for quite some time now, the redheaded man's face cleared - and for one quick second, Deidara saw the cruelty it could express, before it softened into a harsh but welcoming smile, and to the boy's surprise; he gestured for Deidara to come closer.

The blonde hesitated, though suddenly he felt a calmness ripple through him, and knew it was coming from the strange redheaded man in front of him. Feeling the man's own serenity flow into him, Deidara began to walk towards him trustingly, allowing for the minute control the other had over him, as made his way over to the man's side, and without a word of beckoning, sat down beside him on the charred log.

Without any preamble, the blonde boy found himself asking quite unnecessarily to the stoic man; "Do you mind if I sit with you, un?"

The other seemed to consider these words with some level of pleasantry, and decided in the end to nod, a slightly mocking smile fitting itself on the taller man's face, before he looked up and ahead of himself again.

Following the redheaded man's gaze, Deidara found himself gazing up at the stars overhead with wonder. There was silence that passed over them for a long moment then, as they each simply fell back into their own thoughts, before the redheaded man spoke, his voice deliberately more gentle than Deidara imagined it must usually be.

"Where are you from, young man?" Deidara turned to the man beside him in surprise, in a way not having expected to be talked to, though he found that the man was not paying him too close attention - as his gaze had not strayed from the stars above them, and he continued in a voice that sounded almost teasing; "Are you a shinobi, by any chance? I see no forehead protector that you might carry."

The blonde spluttered, caught off-guard by this observant questioning, and the strange man beside him smiled wider, as though enjoying the boy's confusion.

It took only a moment to reply, though, as Deidara stumbled over an explanation; "I, er, live with my family, un," The boy informed his companion unconvincingly, "We live on the other side of this forest, un." He concluded with feigned casualty, ignoring entirely the enquiries about his being a shinobi.

"Is that so?" The man asked, obvious amusement colouring his tone, and even though Deidara found it strange that he should be embarrassed, he fought not to blush at the man's soft chuckling.

"Un." Deidara answered discontentedly.

A silence passed over them again then, and soon the redheaded man's humor seemed to end, before he finally turned to look at the boy sitting beside him on the log, and when he spoke this time it was with a great deal of seriousness.

"What brings you to the forest in the middle of the night, boy?" He asked, though it was more of a demand.

The blonde hesitated at this, wondering how much he should say to this unpredictable stranger, though queerly enough he felt a certain level of curiosity emanating from the man.

With a sigh, Deidara relented to the serenity he felt there on the log, with the redheaded man at his side, and when he spoke it was with sorrow he didn't bother to hide.

"I have been feeling... troubled, lately, un." The boy admitted, "A member of my family, un... one of my... brothers," He told the man slowly, "He has gone away for a while, and we had a fight before he left, un."

The man beside him was eerily attentive, listening to every word he said as though he knew intimately what the boy spoke of, and Deidara felt unease as he concentrated on his problem and not mentioning any give-away names such as 'organisation' or 'Sasori'.

With a voice that was carefully tactful then, the redhead beside Deidara asked; "You care for this brother of yours that has left?"

Deidara's blue eyes met the other's startling red as he replied sincerely, "Very much, un." The blonde frowned, "That is why I am so worried, un. Not only could he be in trouble, travelling alone, un... but he was acting so strangely before he left. I worry for him, un."

The man nodded, accepting the blonde's words. "That is understandable." He told the boy placatingly, "Though if your brother is travelling somewhere of importance to him, then it would not be so strange for him to act coldly."

Deidara's eye widened at that, "Un, he was going somewhere important!" The boy replied as though the man had read his mind, "And he _was_ cold to me, un. I had thought he... cared for me too, but now I don't know, un."

The man eyes were trained on Deidara's expression as he watched the blonde frown, and after a moment, he told the boy sternly; "You must not underestimate the bond of brothers. If you care for him as you say, then I have no doubt that he cares for you also. This is a time when you must be understanding and forgiving, and await his return. Be loyal to him, for after all, he is your brother."

The clarity and simplness of these words rung through Deidara's mind, and with a confidence he had scarcely ever felt in relation to Sasori, the blonde felt sure that what this man said was true - how he should proceed seemed suddenly clear; he would give Sasori the benefit of the doubt, and wait for him to come home.

"You're right, un," Deidara replied with utmost wonder, "After all, he is my partner, un!"

A silence stretched out after these words, and the blonde boy's heart stopped at his slip up. Looking with alarm to he man sitting next to him, Deidara didn't even register the humorous raised eyebrow of the redhead, as he stuttered an explanation; "I-I mean, un, we're so close, you could call us partners! But we're brothers, un, really-"

"Yes, yes." The man waved away the boy's excuses, withholding the amusement he felt as he nodded obligingly and let the obvious mistake pass without comment.

Silence drifted between them then, and once again they took to gazing up at the stars - the little that the man beside him had said staying with Deidara as he thought over the wise words; the serenity and comfortability staying with them as they simple sat together on the log for an indistinguishable amount of time.

After what seemed a small eternity had passed, though, Deidara heard the voice of the man beside him again.

"Perhaps that you had better head home." He told the boy, his voice seeming slightly weary, and the blonde felt his presence was no longer appreciated, though the man smirked at him as he continued; "Your family might be missing you. And who knows, perhaps that 'brother' of yours will return home soon."

Deidara smiled appreciatively, and stood up compliantly, his legs now stiff from sitting on their log. "Hai, I will leave now, un." Bowing lowly and respectfully to the redheaded man, he was prepared to walk away, before he added as a last-minute thought, his voice immediately cheerful; "My name is Deidara, un! What is yours?"

The man blinked up at him - startled, it seemed, by this sudden questioning and the fluctuating attitude of the blonde that stood beside him. After only a moment of wondering on why the boy would want such useless information, though, the redheaded man answered the boy confidently;

"My name is Pein."

Deidara smiled widely at this, and bowed once again, before turning to leave. He was no further than the edge of the clearing, though, before he heard Pein's voice reach him, the power of the man emanating from him once again as they gained distance.

"I would prefer if you did not speak to your family of our meeting, Deidara." He told the boy, and when Deidara turned to look at him, the fierceness of the man's eyes would have ensured he never speak of it even if he hadn't felt the respect he did for the powerful man, and he nodded.

"I promise, un." He vowed, "Maybe we will meet again, Pein-sama, un?"

The harshness of Pein's expression seemed to dwindle, as he heard the honorific that the boy placed with his name, and he nodded hesitantly, the light of the moon glinting off of his facial piercings menacingly. "Perhaps, one day." Was all he answered, as he then turned to face the forest once again.

Deidara felt immediately that he had been dismissed, and with one more thankful smile that Pein couldn't see, he turned around, walking right out of the clearing, and back in the direction he had come; filled now with a new acceptance of Sasori, as he took care to follow the same trail home - and wasn't the grass so much greener than it had been when he had walked here a few hours before?

Pein's expression became light as he was left alone once again, and he concentrated his chakra as he had before, setting about the tedious work he had been focused on before the blonde's stumbling into his clearing. He had not expected the youngest member of his organisation to chance by him in the middle of night, and so far into the forest. Indeed, he had not even felt the boy's presence as he snuck up on him, focused as he had been on the task he had been undertaking every night for months now, every time at a different part of the woods.

The greenery of the Akatsuki forest was nearly completely restored to it's previous spender by now, thanks to he and Zetsu's healing powers, and Pein wondered on the unlikelyness of Deidara finding his way to this particular part of the forest on this particular night. None of the members, bar only Sasori and Zetsu, and of course Konan, had ever seen Pein up close and knew what he looked like - and Deidara would never know that he had as well.

Obviously, Pein had figured out that Deidara had been talking about Sasori. The leader of Akatsuki smirked to himself as he thought on the blonde words, and all he had learned about two of his members.

And what would Deidara's reaction be, he thought, if the boy knew that the man he had just had this conversation with was the all-powerful Sir Leader of Akatsuki?

Pein laughed heartily, sending a rumble of power throughout the forest as greenery sprouted anew all around him, and his mirth rung out into the night.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, Pein! First scene we've really had with him, ya know, not strictly as Sir Leader. My sister will surely appreciate that.**

**So, what did you all think of the dream scene? First one I've done for this fic - and don't worry, all will have relevance later in the story. And hey! Inari sort-of-kind-of made an appearance! I'll be damned.**

**If you liked this chapter even a little bit, please be sure to review for me. I needs your love! Deidara and Sasori need you love! **

**Yaoi god, hear my plea!**

**-Emerald-**


	30. Sunagakure

* * *

**Clay and Puppets**

* * *

**Summery: In which, Sasori gains, through a string of seemingly unfortunate incidents, a new partner named Deidara. Reluctant to form any kind of friendship with the young Iwa missing-nin, Deidara seeks to get to know Sasori, while adjusting to his new life in the evil organisation of the Akatsuki.**

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed. Flammable.**

**A/N: Hey all! Here's the new update, and I've managed to post it right before my birthday, which is tomorrow! (June 30). **

**Now, I'm posting this as quickly as I can, because I'm off to see the live Big Brother eviction at Dreamworld. Yay. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Where there is love, there is life._

* * *

**Chapter 30: Sunagakure **

**- The Solo Mission** -

* * *

Laughter chimed in the air, unrestrained and comfortable, as two voices spoke jovially to each other, a pair of partners revelling in the privacy and freedom of being alone together. The soft voices spoke confidingly, waves of content continuing to roll from them unbidden, as they lay one on top of the other on the couch of the Akatsuki hideout lounge room.

Kisame restrained his chuckling as he leaned down to whisper in Itachi's ear, the younger man smiling widely with amusement, the usually unseen mirth of the Uchiha freely expressed in the concealment of their embrace.

Itachi placed each of his hands on the juncture of Kisame's shoulders, letting his fingers run through the short blue hairs gathered at the nape of the shark-nin's neck, as he smiled up at his partner. Kisame grinned happily at the smaller man beneath him, as they continued whispering, confessing useless things to each other.

"You're pretty." Kisame stated simply, grinning sincerely at his own words, as he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Itachi's lips, their faces never more than a few inches apart.

"I know." Itachi replied, smirking humorously as he then leaned up slightly to kiss Kisame back. The Uchiha felt immensely calm, a sense of protection filling him as his larger partner lay on top of him, his mood greatly influenced by the other's excitable chatter and endless praising.

"Prettier than me." The shark-nin told his partner, his tone suggesting this was a great achievement, as leaned down to press his lips to the smaller man's neck.

Itachi laughed lightly in response, laying back on the couch as he revelled in the feeling of Kisame's body resting over his own comfortably, the blue man's sharp teeth nibbling lightly at the juncture of his neck. But it was in this moment of peace, that Itachi remembered suddenly the words he had had with Deidara the day before.

Frowning lightly, Itachi's thoughts became troubled. Should he tell the blue man what he had told Deidara? If Kisame genuinely thought that he was not attractive enough for Itachi, then it was his duty to straighten the shark-nin out, wasn't it?

With this thought in mind, Itachi took a steady breath. It was not usually his... _forte_, to express the way he felt about his koibito, but Itachi knew he must take the plunge - and swallowing his pride, the Uchiha placed his hands on either side of Kisame's face, pulling him up until their eyes locked and Itachi's expression became a mask of concentration.

Raising his chin slightly, the Uchiha readied himself. This is _important_, he thought, as he took a deep breath. Placing his hands steadily on Kisame's shoulders then, he told his partner in the most serious and dignified tone he could muster;

"I love..." He struggled, a fierce blush overtaking his features, as Kisame fixed him with a genuinely baffled expression - the struggle obvious on the Uchiha's face, before he finished grimly: "... your dimples."

Utter silence followed this admission.

For one long moment, Kisame's face became completely blank, and Itachi flushed continually darker as the seconds passed - and he felt suddenly that he had made a fool of himself.

Then, Kisame burst out laughing.

Itachi stared in shock, as the blue-man's hysterical chuckling resounded around the empty hideout, overtaken as he was by his mirth, and practically writhing on top of the Uchiha. After a moment of Itachi staring in awe at Kisame's strange reaction, the shark-nin began to settle down, and he smiled widely down at his stunned partner.

"Oh, 'Tachi," He shook his head slightly, chuckling heartily at the smaller man, though his tone held great affection - kissing the smaller man's face, the shark-nin was overwhelmed with thoughts of how _sweet_ his lover could be. "Where did that come from, aye?" The blue man asked with amused pleasure.

Itachi still lay in shock, suddenly unsure of himself as he felt one of Kisame's hands rise to stroke his head, fingers running through his hair as the shark-nin now simply gazed down at him, his gaze half-lidded and smiling fondly.

Still blushing darkly, the Uchiha was suddenly overtaken by a sense of not knowing what to do with himself. What do you say _after_ the affectionate words? He wondered in a sudden panic - and before he was aware of it, Itachi had opened his mouth and was muttering anxiously;

"Dimples are actually deformations of the underlying cheek tissue, caused by variations in the structure of the facial muscle known as zygomaticus major, genetically inherited and are a dominant trait."

Kisame blinked down at Itachi for a moment, before he chuckled loudly at the Uchiha's apparent embarrassment, as the man continued to flush red. The shark-nin couldn't blame him, he knew Itachi wasn't used to talking about such things - and Kisame wondered what had caused him to mention it.

"Went a bit too far there, honey." Kisame informed.

Itachi nodded understanding. "Yes," He muttered quietly, embarrassment staining his cheeks, "I believe I did."

Kisame merely chuckled, before leaning forward once again, as he placed a firm kiss on the Uchiha's lips.

"The things you say sometimes..." The shark-nin shook his head in amusement. And though he wouldn't have said anything, at the risk of embarrassing them both further, Kisame was thankful that Itachi had said what he did - it wasn't often he was reassured that, maybe, he was a good match for his younger partner.

Feeling the blood drain from his cheeks as he calmed down then, Itachi wrapped his arms around Kisame's neck as he pulled the shark-nin close - feeling the larger man's warmth as he lay over him, and the Uchiha tucked his face into the shark-nin's neck as he boldly told the other man;

"Love you, Kisame."

The shark-nin grinned. "That's right. Now say it like I like it."

Itachi sighed heavily, rolling his eyes as he told the blue man obligingly, "I wub you 'Same-kun."

The blue man nodded happily, nuzzling his nose against Itachi's then, and achieving his purpose when the Uchiha's face flushed ever so lightly in response.

"You're cute." The shark-nin commented sweetly, his giddiness seeming to double over as the Uchiha flushed darker and pouted indignantly.

"I am not cute." Itachi replied with great dignity, despite his current blush. "I am an Uchiha. I am powerful and honorable. _Not_ cute." The younger stated firmly, pecking the other's lips in punishment of such a term.

Kisame grinned widely in response, leaning down to press kisses along his partner's face and down to his neck once again, as he muttered; "Of course not, how could I have said such a thing?"

* * *

Almost time, steady now. The man was still and silent, poised at the ready, as he awaited the signal he knew was coming. With his ear pressed firmly against the glass of the window, the even beating of his heart reverberated through his entire being, as he listened to the dull talking behind the curtain which obscured his perch from view.

After a moment, the talking ceased - and the man held his breath. Only seconds later, he heard the signal he had been waiting for; the decisive thud of the door, and he knew the guards had left the room inside.

Deftly, carefully, he slid his fingers under the glass pane - steady in his balance at the window sill, as he opened it just enough, and slid quickly through the opening into the dimly lighted chamber.

Flickering his gaze to each corner of the room, Sasori was pleased when he saw that he was, as he had expected, alone. Smirking ever so lightly, the redheaded puppeteer strode forward, sure in his path as he approached the tall, ancient bureau that stood against the far wall. Crouching before the darkly-wooded armoire, the puppet master stealthily slid open the bottom draw, and felt himself relax marginally as he gazed apon his goal.

Mindful of any noise he made, Sasori silently reached into the draw, and extracted from it a gold-trimmed scroll. '_Top-Secret_', it read in kanji along the body of the scripture, and the puppeteer was placated that he had found the sacred scroll of Sunagakure.

Unsurprisingly, his home village had predictably gone about the protection of it's most precious vessel of information in a vastly different fashion than all the other head shinobi villages. Akatsuki had been proceeding on this most important venture for almost as long as Sasori had been in the organisation - and that was quite a sizeable amount of time indeed. Second only to the quest of capturing the Jinchuuriki, locating and attaining the _Keiden_ scroll of each village was imperative to Akatsuki's future climb to power - for what better weapon is there against any country, than the threat to reveal their most valuable secrets to a powerful enemy?

Of course, usually, the home villages of each _Keiden_ scroll went to great lengths to protect these secrets - hiding the scrolls somewhere unexpected, an abandoned house perhaps; while others would choose the location of the scroll to be sacred and heavily guarded, out in the open where any might wander apon it... One most notable example of this is the _Keiden_ of Konohagakure, so named the 'scroll of sealing', which was held in a temple in the heart of the village. So far as the Akatsuki last heard of it, the Jinchuuriki of Konoha, some strange little boy no more than twelve years old, had temporarily stolen it on the orders of one of Hirohito's spies. Typically ridiculous Hirohito work.

Standing in the small chamber room of the old tower, Sasori wandered distractedly towards the open window he had come through, gazing out over the buildings of Sunagakure with no little amount of apprehension.

The journey to his home village had brought forth within Sasori a clarity of mind of which he had scarcely known for years now, born of a need to both escape and explore the forbidden territory of his childhood. The mission to retrieve the Keiden scroll, in particular - as simple a mission as it had been, and meticulously planned - also evoked in the puppet master memories of a different kind, that of the night a mysterious blonde boy had managed to both threatened to kill and ran away with a group of dangerous Akatsuki shinobi.

And within these memories, Sasori found himself wondering; what would have been the result of that night, if they had not been there specifically to retrieve the _Keiden_ scroll of Iwagakure, the very object Deidara had been hired to protect? Would the blonde have come with them, if they had not in a state of alarm, with only minutes until the building burned down, as a fluke result of the defeated guards' carelessness? Would the boy have trusted them not to kill him, had it been anyone other than Sasori?

For the first time in all the months that Deidara had been his partner, the puppet master realised the utterly circumstantial, happenchance way in which the blonde had become all he was to Sasori. Where would he be, if Deidara had never come home with him that day?

Shaking his head of these thoughts, Sasori gazed back over the village in front of him, and his gaze locked on the Kazekage tower - and what, no,_ who_ he knew dwelled within the highest parlor of the ominous building.

The puppet master's head suddenly whipped towards the direction of the door then, where loud talking and heavy footsteps could he heard approaching the broken down chamber room.

Crawling back onto the window sill he had previously occupied, Sasori turned swiftly and drew the curtain back in front of the glass pane, before closing the opening silently once again - careful in his balance, as he listened for a moment, and hearing the steady open of the door once again - knew that the new shift of guards had begun, and his mission was successful.

The redhead's eyes shifted, as he gazed across to the buildings surrounding him - the cover of night too light to obscure his view, while aiding to hide him from the prying eyes of the village citizens sitting comfortably within their homes.

Leaping forward, his cloak billowing around him as he flew purposefully through the air, Sasori was swift as a shadow as he moved from rooftop to rooftop, ricocheting between building walls like a rubber ball, and twice as quick. The puppet master merely moved - unsure of his destination, and feeling again the need to see all corners of his old village rising within him - and with every turn he took, something old and yet new to him would reappear, the nostalgia of every grain of sand, every upturned stone, bursting forth within his mind; and the man was overcome with his need to submerge himself in it, in every memory he had of this damned place.

Before long, and without realising it, the redhead found himself following the same track he had once taken everyday from his academy as a child, now on foot. The eerily familiar route was entrapping, and all current thoughts of his purpose there, his life as it was, became null and void - as he was suddenly emerced in the reality of his past, all that he had spent the last twenty years denying.

Buildings, stores, the scenery... all of it was the same, not a stone out of place, and horrifyingly exactly as he had always known it to be. Perhaps, in some small part of his mind, he had told himself that nothing of his past would exist, that when he would - as he had always feared - walk this path again, he would recognise nothing, and feel no belonging here at all; and so it was, with the utmost terror, that he found himself to be like a missing puzzle piece to a long-abandoned life.

And it was with a shock then, his eyes widening at the terrifying sight before him, that Sasori stopped still, and his blood ran cold. There, barely ten feet in front of him, sat the hauntingly still figure of the puppeteer's abandoned childhood home.

The house was old, and for once it was not as Sasori had remembered it. Dusty and unkempt, the sandy brick walls had browned with age, the windows clouded with decades of dust, while the entire house itself held the feeling of something which had once been loved, and was now reduced to a shadow of what had once been.

It was in a dreamlike state, his mouth slightly agape, eyes wide and fearful, that the puppeteer felt himself move forward - his feet carrying him steadily towards the haunting building. His shinobi sandals made light snapping sounds as he stepped carefully onto the wooden expanse of the front balcony, the walls of the house looming over him as he gazed upwards. Moving carefully, as though the very floor beneath his feet was made of the thinnest glass, Sasori rose one hand slowly towards the door - and let it rest, gently, against the cold metal of the handle.

Closing his eyes briefly, the puppet master thought deeply on what he was about to do - and searching within himself, he knew there was nothing else for it. He could not go back now.

Clutching the knob of the door firmly in his grasp then, his knuckles turning white as he urged himself on, the fear within him mounting, Sasori turned the handle - and opened the door.

* * *

His arm moved slowly, long movements creating a sea of expression, every swipe controlled, every motion purposeful. The boy sat serenely, his mind wandering as he focused solely apon the expanse before him - moments ago blank, now filled with deep colour.

Deidara sighed to himself, a forlorn sound, as he pulled his arm away from the canvas standing in front of him. Releasing his grip, the blonde boy allowed the paintbrush he held to be placed on the floor beside him, as he gazed at his work reflectively, though his thoughts were elsewhere.

It had been almost a week now since Sasori's departure, and every day brought new hope that the puppeteer would come home - that Deidara would awake one morning, and find his Danna waiting for him.

Resting his hands on his crossed legs, the blonde absentmindedly rubbed the still-sore muscles of his recently injured limb, though he had been pleased in recent days when he discovered that the leg no longer impeded apon his walking or running, and Kakuzu had announced him fit to perform missions once again. At least his days of having to find ways to occupy himself where soon to be at an end.

Flickering his gaze towards his bedside table, Deidara let his eyes settle on the object he had placed there - one such means which had been to occupy him. The small wooden scorpion, poised at the ready to sting, sat unmoving beside the boy's bed - the promise of it serving more than anything as a constant reminder of where his partner was.

Deidara felt he could hardly wait anymore. He had never been good at withholding himself when there were things he wished to do, and the prospect of seeing Sasori once again, of apologising to the man and offering his support, to giving his partner the small scorpion as a token of his affection - all played heavily on the blonde's mind.

Rising from where he sat in front of his bed, Deidara momentarily abandoned his efforts at painting, as he found himself wandering over to his partner's side of their room. Reaching out, the boy allowed his fingers to run languidly over the many trinkets which littered the shelves of Sasori's side of the room - puppet parts, scrolls, blueprints, and many miscellaneous objects which Deidara thought must hold some unknown meaning for the mysterious man; some almost too old to recognise anymore.

It was strange how the need for Sasori had slowly grown within him, and the blonde boy found it almost alarming, the urge he felt from merely touching the redheaded man's possessions, how much he would have given anything to be with him in that moment. Deidara missed his partner terribly, and it had not taken him long to realise it - how the distance between them seemed to grow in his heart as it did with their bodies, and he ached for Sasori to return.

And most frighteningly of all, with every day that passed, the blonde boy came to realise not only how much he missed the puppeteer, but also how much he had come _love_ him.

Absence makes the heart grow fonder, as they say.

Walking dazedly over to his partner's bed then, the blonde boy sighed. He was falling in love with the puppet master, and he could hardly help himself. Without a moment's thought, Deidara lay down on Sasori's bed, and buried his face in the cold pillow - inhaling the scent of his partner, and with a slight shock, found it oddly comforting.

And so there, surrounded by the possessions, the feeling, and the scent of his beloved partner - Deidara fell asleep, his last comprehensive thought a plea to any gods that would listen, to Sasori if he could hear it.

_'Danna, please... come home.'_

* * *

The door swung open slowly, the hinges of the wooden barrier creaking loudly as it eased into the threshold of the empty house.

Sasori stood in the doorway tensely, his heart thumping cruelly against his ribs, as his wide eyes gazed fearfully into the silent house, which seemed to be drawing him inside like a siren to a lost seafarer.

Images, memories long since past, flashed relentlessly in the puppet master's mind - visions of himself as a child running through these rooms, his father walking briskly through the hall, his mother sleeping in her armchair in the lounge.

Sasori stepped forward, ever cautious, as though afraid the very house itself would swallow him whole and never let him leave again, for all that it had not been used for so long. The air was musty and cold as it curled around the redheaded man, the chill of it biting at his fingertips, and the floor beneath the puppeteer creaked with every step he took, dust rising to greet him in the unkempt hall.

Fighting to control his alarm, Sasori let his gaze wander carefully around the corridor as he walked slowly through to the main room - his eyes fixing for a moment too long on the open archway to his right, which he knew led into his old living room. From where he stood, he could see how the dust had gathered on the floral couch, how the plants in the corner had long since died and rotted, the room dark as the dirty windows obscured the light from outside - sending the entire house into a grey gloom.

Turning his head to the other side, the puppet master's heart stopped still. There, he saw a winding staircase - all too familiar - rising from his left, up to the second level of the house. The man did not hesitate now, as he stepped boldly towards the stairs, determinedly climbing one after another as he approached the most impacting area of the house; driven to face all that the frightening building could show him - feeling the need to banish whatever hold this house still had apon him, whatever fear he had.

As he reached the upstairs hall, the now carpeted floor underfoot discoloured with mould and residue, Sasori face a narrow landing. Two doors to his left, and one to his right. He knew where they led.

Stepping unceasingly towards the second door to his left, he ignored the first, as he felt the cool handle with his fingers, and after only a moment's reflection on his actions - he pushed this door open, and let his eyes gaze apon what lay inside. A large bed centered in the room, he remembered the sheets once resembling a light pink, and smelling of perfume - his mothers. Curtains half-covered the window high on the wall, while streams of pure sunlight shined in through the dusk of the glass pane, illuminating this room better than most as it gave shape to the soft wallpaper that must have once coloured it, now curling off of the walls.

The puppet master stood before this room for longer than any other place in the house, though he did not dare to enter. You must always ask permission to enter someone's bedroom, his mother had told him - and who was he to ask now?

Turning from his parent's bedroom finally, the man felt the bone-deep sadness within him grow, the regret and the ache filling his heart and soul; as he gazed now to the door on the right.

His room.

He was slower now, somewhat emotionally overwhelmed, and Sasori was no more brave than he had been when he had entered the house as he rose a hand to clutch at this doorknob, turning it instantly and steeling himself for the impact of the sight.

And as he stepped inside, the dim light from the room sending the vivid images in the mind into a frenzy of clouded, haunting memories - Sasori let his eyes lock on something, it drawing his attention like nothing else.

He stepped over the broken toys on the floor, dirty and dusty as they were; walking past the pictures of his parents and the old kunai set - blunted for a child's use. Forward he went, his steps sure, until he came to stand before a shelf, and on the highest ledge he saw something which to him was suddenly quite extraordinary.

Lifting a hand carefully, as though any sudden movements would scare the object from it's perch, the man ran his fingers over it's solid shape, the figure relaxed and unmoving as he let his hand curl around it's carved body, lifting it from where it had lay dormant for decades.

Bringing the nostalgic figure towards himself, Sasori gazed with wonder down at the object, his fear dissipating suddenly as he held this small, yet significant part of his past. A small wooden puppet, in the shape of a little man, with no features or decoration of any kind - plain, and yet alive it seemed to him, and he was mesmerised by it; as he had been when he was a child.

Taking hold of the wooden cross with which to wield it, the redheaded moved with no thought to his actions, as he placed the body of the puppet upright on the floor, the clear stings connected to the little figure's limb pulled tight as it came to stand on small wooden feet. Sasori stood over the puppet, his gaze never straying, before he moved his hand slightly - and the little man moved with him.

Soon picking up a rhythm, the puppeteer moved his subject, causing the puppet to walk - no, _dance_ across the floor of his childhood bedroom, kicking up the dust of the floor playfully, the little person seeming joyful to be lively once again, as it moved freely with every tug of it's strings.

Sasori watched the puppet dance almost as though it were not he who were controlling it at all, a slow smile making it's way onto his lips, his eyes shining as he gazed on. A tear curled down his face unnoticed, as the puppet master stood, the dust of the room surrounding him though he no longer paid it any heed, and with a sudden burst of clarity - Sasori knew what he must do next.

There was someone he had to see - one more fear to conquer.

* * *

A low groan filled the stale air, no longer able to yell, and having long since run his voice hoarse with screaming. He knew no one could hear him.

Huddling in the corner, the man shook uncontrollably in the chill of the cell - pressing his body against the cold, dirty stone wall as he held tight to the clothes - once fine stitching, now reduced to rags - that still clung to his skinny body.

He was starved, he was cold, and he had not seen daylight for longer than he could possibly remember. Days melded into nights, weeks passing, months dwindling by as he sat - trapped - within his prison.

Was this how he going to die? He, Sato Yuki, praised spy tracker, who had survived the worst of conditions, escaped endless villages and too many hopeless situations - how could this be his end?

He wouldn't accept it. He couldn't.

Growling low in his throat, the eldest of the Sato brothers glared around at the dim cell block he sat in, his eyes flashing to the far corner where he saw a congression of rats gnawing on the dead bird which had become trapped in the stone cells some days before. He knew the bird would not last long in the hoard of disease-infested rodents, and soon they would come looking for him again, nipping at his hands, tearing off any flesh they could manage to bite as he attempted to fend them off.

He could not live like this any longer. The horrifying plant-man had long stopped coming to taunt him, and memories of his attack and capture were faint in the Sato brother's mind, as he struggled to remember his life outside this horrible place.

But wait, there was a boy... yes, a blonde boy, too young and too pretty for the Akatsuki, he had thought - and yet he remembered him, compassionate and weak as he was.

And it was then, as he sat curled around himself, covered in filth and blood, that Sato Yuki formed a plan. He would escape and get his revenge against the Akatsuki.

And that foolish blonde boy was going to help him do it.

* * *

**A/N: Any of you remember him? Sato Yuki, captured Hirihito spy from chapter 16? Bet you all forgot about him, huh?**

**Anyway, I'm off now - please be wonderful readers and review for me as a birthday present! **

**Over and out.**

**-Emerald-**


	31. Home

* * *

**Clay and Puppets**

* * *

**Summery: In which, Sasori gains, through a string of seemingly unfortunate incidents, a new partner named Deidara. Reluctant to form any kind of friendship with the young Iwa missing-nin, Deidara seeks to get to know Sasori, while adjusting to his new life in the evil organisation of the Akatsuki.**

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed. Flammable.**

**A/N: Hey there! Finally an update, aye? Well, I could bore you with excuses of how I've just gone back to uni and should probably be working on assessment... but instead I'll tell you that I went without the internet for the last three days and have been agonizing over the fact that I wanted to post this latest chapter! It took me forever to write, and so I hope its half-decent.**

**Also, I ask for you all to show this story some support by reviewing! Its hard enough finding the time and effort to write these chapters, I need some technological encouragement sent my way!**

**And on one last note, this chapter is dedicated to Chibi-BB from DeviantArt - who did a lovely fanart for me, which has been added to the others in my profile, and I urge you all to go check out!**

**Now, please enjoy.**

* * *

_To forgive is the highest, most beautiful form of love._

* * *

**Chapter 31: Home**

* * *

A kick start, leaping through the air to land solidly on dune-covered ground, and he was running. Dawn had come quickly, warmth now covering the land, and the rising sun sent an orange haze over the country of sand.

The redheaded man moved quickly, his purpose clear, as he passed like a shadow through the early morning air, past homes and marketplaces as yet deserted by the citizens of the Land of Wind.

It was the third day Akasuna no Sasori had been within the boundaries of Sunagakure, and already he had spent more time in the village of his birth than he had anticipated himself to be able to handle. And no doubt he had gone insane, for what else could explain where this path of self-assurement was currently taking him?

He had seen it from the window of the tower the day before, it had been the first structure he had noticed when he entered the village, and until now he hadn't dared even think of straying near it. And then... there it was.

His pace slowed to a stop instantly, as he looked towards it - looming above him, sinister and damning. It was mere feet away, and all at once, he felt himself more disastrously afraid than he had felt in years - his thoughts muddled, and yet, impossibly clear.

He did not hesitate.

The Akatsuki-nin paused in concentration, before one hand was placed slowly against the rough, sandy outer wall of the Kazekage tower, and he submitted to the danger the building held, as it _dared_ him, and he knew he would answer.

Closing his eyes in the dim light of the morning, Sasori absentmindedly thought on how any passersby would see him in that moment. No doubt they would assume the greatly feared and powerful Akatsuki criminal would be seeking out the Kazekage, perhaps to kill him - but that would have to wait for another day.

Taking a deep breath, more to steady himself than anything else, the puppeteer opened his eyes - and set his determined gaze on the very peek of the tower. Pacing himself, he then began to climb.

Jumping and latching to the many contours of the stronghold, Sasori moved with greatly practised stealth, sleek and fast, as he ensured he was a blur acceding the tower for no more than a moment, quickly reaching the peak - and knew instantly that his suspicions were confirmed. He could sense them.

They were still here.

Landing and crouching as he poised himself on the small balcony surrounding the rooftop of the Kazekage tower, brown-red eyes scanned the area quickly, as he assessed his position. Two ANBU, on the left side of the building, neither aware of his presence. They would have to be taken care of first.

The puppeteer needed no further thought on the matter. Cloak billowing around him in the light breeze, Sasori leapt onto the very top of the curved roof of the tower - stepping slowly, silently - and pulled one lone kunai from a pouch by his side.

It was done with quickly. Barely two minutes later, Sasori had lain both of the motionless bodies flat against the rooftop, inconspicuous, and was descending to the balcony once again - the tower now undefended. It had been an easy killing, and the act did not haunt him, as the puppet master slipped carefully down to hang from the edge of the balcony - balancing on the flat of his palms as his long fingers curled around ledge, slowly shifting himself along.

Sasori breathed evenly as he swung himself along, his mind sharp, though he was unnervingly calm in the face of his intent. Moving in a continuous rhythm of shifting and swinging, it was not long until he came to a stop before the tallest window of the tower - and slowly, surely, he dropped himself onto the thin ledge of the window sill.

His eyes were wide and alert, as he quickly gazed in through the window - and for one single moment, he feared that he had made some miscalculation, that this was where his plan would go horribly wrong for all that he had remained calm and collected up until this point - before he saw exactly what he had expected.

An empty hall.

The puppet master breathed a small sigh of relief, though he did not allow himself to relax. Pressing his hand against the glass of the window in front of him, Sasori was tense for a moment, as he focused on manipulating his chakra patterns to sense out the inside scope of the area surrounding the window, searching for traps or other security jutsus that may have been placed there. He found few, and all were easily defused, with his extensive knowledge in the like of breaking and entering.

In a moment, he had silently opened the glass pane, and slipped inside. The warmth of the atmosphere away from the chilled morning air surrounded him immediately as he came to stand in the deserted corridor - though curiously, the first thing that occurred to him was the sense of some insane and sickening thrill; the simultaneous excitement and dread of what he was here to face, of _who_ he was about to see.

And for one impossible moment, his mind urged him to run.

But he did not.

Gazing ahead, the puppeteer shifted hesitantly, reluctantly moving forward - his every step silent and precise as he padded steadily down the hallway, lifting and dropping the soles of his shinobi boots on the plush carpet, the darkly painted gloss of his exposed toenails glinting menacingly in the morning light that shun through the windows. He was a thing out of place, and he felt it with every slow, agonizing step.

Eyes darting around, Sasori's senses were overwhelmed by every inch of the tower chamber, his mind uncomprehending of where he was. If he admitted it to himself, he had thought about this place many times - tried to imagine it, to tell himself it was as horrible and as deadly as he anticipated the person who dwelled within still was.

But he had never been here, and could say nothing of it, but that it was every bit as ordinary and yet particular as any other home might be.

Everything around him gave the puppet master pause, as he was surrounded by the _feeling_ of the chamber, of everything that it meant. The carpet was grey and dull - distinct solely to him - and oddly suiting, in his opinion. The walls were red, a blood red, as most every room in the Kazekage tower was, he remembered - and yet, there were stains and scratchings, which gave presence to the entire ancient evanescence of the abode.

The hall was not long, and almost instantly, Sasori was assaulted by the paintings and photographs that were hung on the walls around him. Paintings of people, of scenes, most of which he did not recognise - though he suspected he might once have. Endless photographs; some small and seemingly insignificant, others large and lavishly framed, covered almost the entire expanse of the wall - outshining the red paint tenfold.

And in that moment, almost without realising it, the redheaded puppeteer lost some small measure of control over himself, and found that he was gazing intently to the wall of photography, his eyes glued to the images as he attempted to take in the nostalgia he felt with the great majority of them. Hands rose to feel the images, fingers drawing over thin borders and golden frames, skittering across anonymous faces and elaborate scenes - Sasori felt himself consumed by each memory. Even more startling, though, was the recognition he felt as he gazed at those within the still pictures; aunts, uncles, cousins he saw - long since forgotten.

Sasori wondered fleetingly if any of these people remembered a small redheaded boy that might once have been in these same places, taken similar pictures - and a bitterness filled him.

Suddenly, then, his eyes grew wide, and his heart skipped a beat, as one most prominent image jumped out to him. It was one of the largest images on display, and Sasori's gaze immediately attempted to absorb all that the picture had to offer, scoping out every detail, memorising every colour. The painting was old, and had browned at the edges, though most surprisingly of all - Sasori had never seen it before.

A large, glossed painting it was - coloured with oils and a strict brush, a smooth and elaborate work of art; but Sasori was more closely drawn to the faces it depicted. For the longest time, the redheaded man's eyes strayed only to the left side of the painting - to his parents.

They were dressed in what he could imagine had been there best clothes, and it was their body language which Sasori noticed first. Their figures were turned in towards each other, arms folded together, his mother's hand resting atop his father's shoulder daintily, their heads bowed close. It was with some primal need, almost a desperation to absorb this unseen piece of his parents' past, that Sasori stood - clothed in all the spender of the most infamous criminal organisation in the world, in the hallway of the Kazekage tower - fingers lightly pawing at the image, and staring at the painting of his mother and father.

And there his gaze stayed, for an immeasurable amount of time - gazing simply in awe at the wide smiles on the couple's faces, the bright twinkle of their eyes. It was a warmth of closeness to them, accompanied with an unreachable yearning that filled Sasori at the sight, until he finally found it unbearable, and his eyes strayed away from them to the other side of the painting - when he suddenly stilled.

Eyes widening, his fingers halted instantly where they had traced along the figures of the painting, and he took a step back, away from the wall. There in front of him, glaring at him with the utmost condemnation, sat the figure of his grandmother in the painting - holding a small redheaded boy, who must have been no more than four at the time.

His heart thumped in his chest at the sight, and though unsurprisingly he did not remember sitting for the painting, he was no less alarmed by it. His grandmother's face was younger than he remembered it, as it was depicted in the image - the artist's talented brush having formed the very distinct shape of her old eyes and withered smile - and all at once, Sasori felt a sour humor rise within him a the obvious_ care_ to which she held the boy on her lap.

It was the sole picture in the entire household that Sasori supposed would hold an image of him, as all the others he had seen had certainly avoided his presence, and some small part of him was almost flattered by it - except for the notable different that _his_ picture had in comparison with the other figures in the painting.

The face of the redheaded boy was gone.

_His_ face, that of his innocent four-year old self, had been burned out of the oil painting - leaving a hideously black-rimmed hole in the otherwise immaculate picture - and he could easily assume who had done it.

His nose scrunched in ugly distaste at the meaning behind it, at the defiling of the family it had symbolised, and an anger sparked Sasori's nerves. At once, any trace of bitter humor was gone from him, the numbness which had been his own wonder depleting rapidly, as he was swiftly reminded of the purpose of his own presence.

He was here to put an end to something.

Stepping through the halls determinedly, he moved away from the wall of pictures then, his mind clouded instead by his own sudden and unstoppable need to face what it was he had tortured himself with for as long as he had been away from it. He had waited too long to face this fear.

Moving slowly, Sasori's breathing was low and even, as he carefully focused his chakra to an undetectable level, and proceeded down along an adjacent hallway. He no longer saw the endless photographs and paintings lined on the walls - his mind was clear, and he had reached the end of his patience.

He could feel it, feel them - increasingly near, and he narrowed in on it; all of his will focusing solely on that one familiar presence, only but a shadow of his childhood memories.

And then, all of sudden, almost in mocking of how far he had come and how agonising it had been to seek it out, he was there. Sasori stopped still, the inaudible fall of his footsteps ceasing suddenly in the doorway to a wide lounge room, and his heart rate went into a panic. For one long moment, he was paralyzed - in shock of what he had known he would see, and yet was still unprepared for the reality.

There, sitting only but meters away from him, her back turned to him as she sat, hunched and huddled in her rocking chair, was the great elder Chiyo - his grandmother.

Sasori could not have imagined his own expression in that moment. For the strangest minute, he almost felt like a child again, the same little boy that had been burned out of the oil painting - only she hated him, and he hated her.

How long had it been? He wondered.

Tilting his head slightly to the side, it almost occurred to him that he might go to her. That he might look into those ancient eyes, that wrinkled face, and watch as the horrific recognition dawned on her, and fear filled her - perhaps the same fear he had once felt, when she would stand over him, and he'd know that pain and darkness was coming, because baa-san had decided he was naughty again.

He had simmered in his anger towards this woman for over twenty years. He hated her with every fibre of his being, and he had always anticipated the day he would see her again as the day he would finally kill her - the way she never could quite muster the strength to kill him. But now that he stood here, and time seemed to still, as all was quiet and the world seemed to narrow down only to them - Sasori felt none of that anger. He was almost peaceful, contemplative, now that he saw her - because she was nothing of the wrathful old woman he had known in his youth. Here, at the end of her life, she was alone.

And all at once, some unknown pieces of the puzzle that had been Sasori's old life, all fit together into something impossible to understand and yet incredibly simple. In that moment, the redheaded puppet master understood why he felt so non-threatened. In the end, none of it mattered anymore; because he was not the same as her. He had a life, and ambitions, and a _family_ - as dysfunctional as they may be.

But here, as she sat at her window, unaware of his watching her, swinging back and forth and peering with glazed eyes down to the village below, all alone and cold as she huddled in her blankets - she had nothing.

She had nothing, and he had everything.

Standing behind her in that moment, unmoving as he simply watched her rock in her chair, unsuspecting of his presence - he felt that if he had any emotion left to feel towards Chiyo, he would have felt sorry for her.

And it was with all this in mind that Sasori felt a sudden, divine freedom - a weight lifted from him, that left him feeling lighter than he had ever been. He had done it. It was over.

A slightly triumphant smile drifting into his expression, relief flooded the puppeteer's senses, and he turned silently to walk away, turning his back on the old woman in the chair, finally at peace with the end of what had been his life in Suna.

But something stopped him before he stepped out of the room, and turning his head slightly, his eyes fell apon a cabinet placed against the wall, shining silver boxes and lace doilies placed atop the darkly wooded armoire. Sasori's eyes settled there for a moment, before his gaze flickered over his shoulder to where the old woman still sat - and then, with a sudden burst of clarity, the man reached into his Akatsuki cloak.

Pulling his hand back out from the folds of the billowing uniform, his fingers enclosed around the desired object, Sasori gazed down to it once again. Simply holding it for a moment, the redheaded man let his fingers curve around the smoothed wood for a moment nostalgically, before his gaze returned to the cabinet beside him, and he reached out.

Sitting the small object neatly and quietly on top of one of the many silver trinket boxes, Sasori let it go. Almost as an after thought, the man opened a small hatchet on the underside of his wooden arm then, and his flesh hand moved deftly to pull a long slip of paper out of the compartment.

The message was clear, and with a sense of finality, Sasori finally turned his back on the scene without another glance. Walking silently out of the room, the puppeteer left the old woman - escaping once again from the walls of photographs, away from the burned painting, and away from the lingering presence of his past.

And as he slipped back out the window he had come through, making his way out of the Kazekage tower, and towards the edge of Sunagakure, flying through the air as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop - Sasori felt he was finally ready to return home.

When Chiyo finally rose from her rocking chair, many hours from now, she would find the puppet sitting on the cabinet, the same little wooden figure that she had made for her grandson, and know that he had been there - that he had seen her as she was, and left her again. She would touch the smooth wood of the little figure and remember a time when she would make it dance - and she would see the seal of an explosive note pasted on the front, detailed with a red and white cloud - and she would understand.

He could kill her. Easily he could end her life.

He just didn't consider her worth it anymore.

* * *

The boy sat tensely, his every nerve alert. Fists clenched in his lap, back straight, the youngest Akatsuki member waited with baited breath, his eyes glued to the red and white clock on the wall, as each agonising minute ticked by.

It was finally the day. He had waited an entire week, his mind endlessly on his partner, and now, at long last, Sasori would return home.

Deidara had tried to be patient, but he was well aware that the other members had grown tired of his endless questioning as to the return of his partner - and so on this day, from the moment he woke to now as the evening approached, the boy had chosen to seclude himself in the living room of the hideout, to wait out the last lingering hours before Sasori's return, alone with his worry.

Over the measure of the day, however, Deidara had slowly been joined by more and more of the Akatsuki-nins - first, Kisame; eternally loyal and ready to lend his support. He was followed closely by Itachi, of course, soon joined by Hidan - and now, with the day dwindling into night, slowly but surely all of the members of the Akatsuki had come to sit in the lounge room with the blonde, silence reigning for the most part, as they all awaited Sasori's arrival home.

As he sighed to himself, Deidara drew his gaze across the room's inhabitants. Kisame slept beside him on the couch (the silence of the room long having lulled him into a doze), Itachi close by as the blue-skinned ninja had his head in the Uchiha's lap, the dark-haired young man steadily raking one hand through his partner's hair soothingly. Across from them, Hidan sat with his arms crossed over his chest impatiently, while Kakuzu shoved his partner every now and then to force the other to give him more room on the armchair they both sat apon. Zetsu sat comfortably on the floor, completely unmoving, with his eyes closed and seemingly pleased by the rare peace and quiet which had befallen the hideout. The only member absent was Tobi - who had some while ago announced that he simply could not take the silence, and had left to wander about the forest for a while to amuse himself.

Deidara though - despite being grateful for the company and support of the other members, whom appeared also not to be able to ignore the impending return of the puppeteer - found himself unable to tear his thoughts away from the troubling fight he and Sasori had had the previous week, right before the redheaded man's departure.

The words Sasori had said before he left still reverberated in the blonde boy's mind, repeating themselves in a loop, tormenting him.

_'I need nothing of you!'_

The condemnation with which the older puppet master had spoken, the angry flash of red-brown eyes, had never left Deidara as the days had passed by. And now, so close to Sasori's return after he had so consistently begged for the man's return, the blonde wondered fearfully if the puppeteer would even be happy to see him.

He would apologise, Deidara decided. He would plead for forgiveness from his Danna, and hope that Sasori will great him warmly after he had suffered so much without him. The week had been hard, and there was nothing left of the anger or indignance that the blonde had felt before Sasori's leaving. Now, he wished only to see his partner again, to hear the older man's soothing baritone voice, to feel the puppeteer's arms around once more...

"He's running late." A voice from across the room broke the silence, and Deidara's head whipped towards the speaker.

Kakuzu had closed his eyes even as he made his announcement, apparently unconcerned by his own words, and the blonde boy felt they were most likely said for his benefit. Beside the stitched-nin, Hidan sighed irritably, his arms crossing tighter against his chest.

"Well, he better fucking get here soon." The Jashinist declared rather more loudly than was necessary in the quiet of the room. "I can't stand this tension!"

Kakuzu rolled his eyes, though he voiced no disagreement as he simply tugged his partner closer and, apparently throwing caution to the wind in front of his fellow members, lay his head on Hidan's shoulder - effectively silencing the silver-haired man.

Deidara frowned slightly. How late was Sasori? When should he have returned? The blonde thought back on when he had asked similar questions to the stitched Medic-nin, not even an hour ago now. Looking to the clock on the wall above the television which was currently muted, the boy could not help the worried thoughts that filled his head. What if Sasori was late because something had happened to him? What if he was stranded, and Deidara had to come save him?

The blonde's heart thumped in his chest, his jaw clenching, as a million scenarios ending in Sasori being incapable of returning home flashed through his mind, some admittedly ridiculous, but none any less alarming.

Itachi sighed where he sat, the sleeping Kisame now beginning to snore across his lap, as Sharingan-blazing eyes met Deidara's, and the Uchiha offered the blonde a reassuring nod. The look the dark-haired man gave him was confident, speaking volumes for Sasori's capability to take care of himself.

Deidara's lips twitched in the suggestion of a thankful smile, though he was not quite able to pull it off, even as the reassurement of the Uchiha did it's purpose to slightly ease him, and his clenched fists relaxed slightly in his lap.

The door opened suddenly then, the movement causing more than a few of the members in the living room to jump in surprise, as the quick movement awaking Kisame with a start, as the shark-nin gave a shout, his expression reading pure fear. When Tobi appeared in the doorway though, panting slightly as he gazed into the living room from the kitchen - a curious anticipation replaced the now alert members' shock.

"No sign of Sasori-sempai," The orange-mask wearing man announced breathlessly first, to which a few of the members groaned unappreciatively, slumping back into their chairs. "It's starting to rain though! I came inside, but poor sempai will be soaked when he gets back..."

Deidara's eyes widened at that, and he stood up immediately, his eyes widening. "Raining, un?" He asked quietly then, his mind going into overdrive in his paranoia, as he thought of how easily Sasori could be hurt out there in a storm - or what if the entrance to the hideout didn't work, and he couldn't get in?

"Deidara." Itachi's monotone reached the blonde through the haze of his worry, the dark-haired young man giving him a stern look, apparently sensing the boy's stress. "You must not concern yourself with Sasori's well-being, it will only trouble you. He is fine."

The blonde boy nodded understandingly, a shaking hand rising to run through his hair, as he turned away from the other members, Tobi looking to the blonde worriedly.

"Deidara-sempai, maybe you should sit down, Tobi will get you a mug of-"

"It's alright, Tobi, un." The blonde interrupted then, as his reserve seemed to suddenly crumble, and he quickly snatched the cloak he had placed on the couch beside him, pulling it over his shoulders and securing the hatch as he made for the doorway. "I think I'll just... wait outside for Sasori-danna, un... just in case he needs any help."

"Dei..." Kisame's tired voice called out in a weak attempt to placate the fretting boy.

Deidara flashed the group a practised smile though, giving a small wave as he ignored their concern, and made his way towards the doorway out to the main hall, calling behind himself; "I'll be back soon, un!"

As soon as he securely closed the door behind him, adjacent to the black door that led to Sir Leader's room, and the blonde boy found himself in the torch-lighted stone hallway that he had seen on his first day in the Akatsuki hideout - he broke into a run. Sprinting down the long cavernous corridor, the blonde puffed lightly, his heart suddenly thumping in his chest, as he approached the large boulder-like entranceway; stopping only to place his hand impatiently on the curved surface of the large rock.

After only a moment's wait, the blonde found himself outside - and was immediately assaulted by the relentless winds that blew through the air, causing the billows of the boy's cloak to cling to his figure, blonde hair whipping around his face. Overhead deep, dark clouds stormed, lightning roaring and striking deep into the forest. Peering across the distance of the forest, Deidara took a step away from the hideout as the wind whipped and swayed, his wide blue eyes searching for any glimpse of bright red hair, or dark eyes.

And as the sky began to slowly drizzle from above, and he turned his face up to the sky, feeling the first heavy drops of rain fall, the wind slowed and water cascaded down to the earth - soaking the blonde boy from head to toe.

But he did not budge. He would wait, for as long as it would take.

He would be right here.

* * *

The wind tugged at the his cloak relentlessly, shoulder-length hair waving in the strong breeze, as rain pelted through the branches of the trees overhead.

Sasori walked on tirelessly, his gait quickening considerably since he had returned to the familiar territory outside the borders of the Land of Fire, having stopped travelling in the slow-going Hiruko in favor of walking. He was now restless to return home as he thought of all that awaited him there; of his warm bed, dry clothes - and Deidara. His young, blonde, stupid partner; whom was all he had been able to think of, as he had made his way out of Sunagakure,_ Keiden_ scroll in hand, and impatiently made his way towards the uncharted forest which held the Akatsuki hideout.

It had been a week of contemplation and facing his old life, and though Sasori knew he would never forget what he had learned on his journey to Suna, he was eager to return home.

Picking up his pace once again, the redheaded man trudged on, making his way through the trees as the rain thundered above him. It couldn't be long now, the puppet master thought to himself, as his aching legs carried him on.

Suddenly then, the density of the trees seemed to thin, and through it he could see the outline of a familiar rocky structure, the heavy rain and wind obscuring his view as he moved forward. And it was then, with a shock that seemed to hang in the air for a prolonged amount of time, that Sasori stopped in his tracks - his heart leaping unexpectedly as he caught sight of a shock of blonde hair through the rain, a figure sitting outside the entrance to the Akatsuki hideout.

For a moment, Sasori thought he was imagining it - the angelic face, the long blonde hair, and impossibly bright blue eyes - and then their gazes locked, and the puppeteer's breath stilled.

"Deidara..."

His voice was carried away by the wind, as the blonde boy slowly stood up. Deidara's heart hammered in his chest as he came to stand, mere meters away, and a wide smile spread unbidden across his face. He could hardly believe that Sasori was really finally there - and for one long moment, neither of them were able to move.

Sasori swallowed thickly, finally able to regain his composure somewhat as he moved hesitantly, slowly stepping forward.

"Danna..."

Deidara's eyes gleamed as he watched his partner approach, unnoticing of his soaking clothes as they clung stiffly to his body - eyes fixed firmly apon the puppeteer. Wide blue eyes scanned his partner's figure as the redheaded man slowly moved towards him, and when he rose his gaze once again to Sasori's, it was the ferocity with which the older man looked at him, that stole the blonde boy's breath.

The rain was music all around them, the chill of the air no longer seeming to exist, as the world seemed to narrow down to only the two of them - and in that moment, they were the only thing that mattered.

Sasori could not help his staring, his eyes locked on the image of the Iwa-nin, as the blonde boy had somehow become even more stunning over the time Sasori had been gone, and standing there now - soaked to the bone and peering at him through the heavy rain, hair sticking wetly to his cheeks - the puppet master could only gaze on in awe. The boy was staring at him, and neither of them could tear their eyes away from the other, but when the puppet master finally noticed how pale the blonde was, he wondered how long Deidara had been in the cold.

Had he been waiting for him?

Sasori's eyes returned to gaze at imploring blue, as after a moment, he found the ability to speak. "Why are you standing in the rain?" He asked simply, the control of his own voice belittling the torrent of emotion that raged inside of him.

Deidara smiled hesitantly, the happiness of the boy seeming to overpower his shock, as he blushed slightly in embarrassment, raising a hand to rub at his arm uncertainly - and Sasori felt a soul-deep longing to hold him.

"I... thought you might need some help getting inside, Danna, un..." The blonde answered him hesitantly, and blushed darker as soon as the words had left his mouth. Even to him, the excuse sounded foolish, but Sasori said nothing of the sort as silence fell between them once more, and Deidara averted his eyes from the older man.

Sasori's heart skipped a beat as he felt the desire within him grow. He wanted to touch the boy in front of him, badly.

"...You could have waited inside for me." He spoke softly, his voice barely more than a deep breath, though he felt that the blonde had heard him.

Deidara blushed deeper, a sharp contrast against the rest of his pale skin.

"I know, un..." The blonde told him quietly then, looking up to Sasori's sharp brown-red eyes once again - withholding the tears that he felt rising to his eyes, as the emotions he had felt over the past week swelled within him, and he struggled to control his voice. "I just... I w-wanted to know the minute you got h-home, un," He stuttered, his lip trembling as he felt one hot tear slide down his cheek - and Sasori inhaled sharply - as the boy finally voiced what he had been waiting to tell him from the moment he had left. "B-because I'm just so _sorry_, Danna, and I _missed_ you-"

Sasori lost control of himself at the sight of his partner's tears, interrupting the boy's words even as he felt them ignite something deep inside of himself, and the puppeteer moved forward in a flash - as he grasped the boy's arms and pinned him firmly against the wet rock wall of the hideout. Their bodies suddenly so close, Deidara gasped as he gazed up to his partner in shock, bright blue eyes drowning in red, as Sasori's breath quickened, and he moved forward desperately to sate his desire - the boy falling silent, as the puppeteer's warm lips closed over his own.

For a moment, they were still - the shock of the renewed intimacy rolling through their bodies, before something broke between them. Deidara reached up, his hands grasping at dark red hair with a desperation he had hardly known - their mouths locked, massaging against one another, as Sasori's hand slipped up to hold Deidara's neck, fingers tangling in long blonde hair, treading through the thick locks as they pressed closer.

The larger man moved his mouth needily against the boy's, as he possessively pinned Deidara to the rough rock wall, his arm curled around the blonde's hips as he pressed the length of their bodies together, and Deidara responded in turn.

Sasori lost control of all his boundaries, as the rain above them continued to fall, and all he could feel was the boy in his arms - his partner, whom he realised in that moment, he had barely survived without.

Deidara whimpered then, as Sasori crushed them even closer together, and suddenly a hot, wet tongue pushed through the boy's lips, pressing against his own in long, deep strokes. The boy's whimper turned to a moan then - and the sound surprised Sasori, he having never heard a sound such as that escape the boy before, and he groaned appreciatively, the sound shooting through his body and igniting a deeper need that he had scarcely ever felt before.

Deidara had waited for him. Out in the rain, where he could get sick, and cold; he waited - no doubt for hours.

_He had missed him._

They continued with their desperate embrace for what seemed an eternity, the last lingering light of the world falling as the night came, and the rain dwindled to a stop, and yet still they remained - pressed against the rocky wall of the Akatsuki hideout, hands clutching, lips locked.

After breath had long evaded them, and their tongues had become sluggish in their kiss, they pulled reluctantly apart - their breathing laboured as they refused to move completely away from each other, breaths puffing, warm and moist, on the other's face.

Deidara's blue eyes shone, an intense affection the likes of which the puppeteer had never seen directed at him, as one of the boy's slim hands rose to caress Sasori's strong jaw. The blonde moved forward then, pressing his cheek against the puppet master's own, warm breath hitting Sasori's ear soothingly - and in that moment, without another thought, the blonde boy whispered, his voice low as though it were the most sacred secret, words neither of them had ever said to another living being before;

"I love you."

Sasori's eyes widened suddenly, and for one minute - the world stopped still. Nothing moved, his heart ceasing to beat, his mind frozen in shock - before he felt a pang of something indescribable rock his entire being, and thin arms wrap tightly around his waist.

"It's okay, Danna, un." Deidara's voice returned to him then, and the world continued to spin once more. "Its alright if you don't... feel the same way, un." He spoke softly, a sadness to his voice that betrayed the words he spoke.

Suddenly, Sasori felt something painful shoot through his heart - something which made him feel indignant to those words. And though he could not have placed how he felt in that moment, besides being deeply confused by all the desire he felt towards the boy that held him, he felt certain that he had to take away the pain he heard in Deidara's voice.

Pulling the blonde up swiftly, Sasori covered the boy's lips with his own once again, this time kissing the boy softly - meaningfully - as his eyes fluttered closed.

Deidara gasped at he gentleness of the touch, his arms slowly, hesitantly rising to wrap around his partner's neck, and the uncertainty he felt before began to dwindle.

When they pulled apart again - they simply stared, the darkness around them slowly beginning to register, as they finally pulled completely away from the warmth of each other's bodies.

Finally, after a moment of deep thought, Deidara smiled up to Sasori, a sincere kind of happiness radiating from the boy.

"The others will be glad you're back, un." The blonde informed his partner quietly, and added with a slightly humorous tone, "I think I've driven them mad with my sulking, un."

Sasori's expression broke into a smile then, and he chuckled lowly, much to the blonde's pleasure, before he told the boy sincerely; "I think _I _am glad to be home, Deidara."

Deidara's smile widened, a softness coming to his eyes, as his hand rose slowly to hold Sasori's own - the puppet master curling his fingers around the boy's own, and the blonde's gentle voice rose to him once again.

"Welcome home, Danna."

Sasori smiled earnestly in response, clutching Deidara's hand firmer, as they turned then away from the cold darkness of the forest.

And as they walked inside - words were left unsaid.

But somehow, they were understood.

And when Sasori did not say anything more on the subject, and Deidara let it go - the underlying meaning to Sasori's kiss was left it their wake, his only reply to the precious words the blonde had spoken - and a realisation.

_I might not be ready yet, but I will be._

_Give me time._

* * *

**A/N: Well, not entirely sure how I feel about this one - was a bit long too! I just really wanted to get Sasori home again, and moving things along. This chapter was important to the overall story though, so I'm glad I got it done. The next few chapters should be a lot easier to write and get up over the coming weeks - but as ever, I need you guys' support! A little love for Emerald? Maybe just some 'like'? I'd take anything north of a scoff, really. **

**Until next time.**

**Let the yaoi live on! (Or something to that effect).**

**-Emerald-**


	32. Compulsory Celebrations

* * *

**Clay and Puppets**

* * *

**Summery: In which, Sasori gains, through a string of seemingly unfortunate incidents, a new partner named Deidara. Reluctant to form any kind of friendship with the young Iwa missing-nin, Deidara seeks to get to know Sasori, while adjusting to his new life in the evil organisation of the Akatsuki.**

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed. Flammable.**

**A/N: Yatta, new chapter!**

**Ok, I'm tired, so I shall try to keep the an's short - just a few things I want to mention. **

**First, I changed my penname the other day... and then changed it back, lol. Sorry for any and all confusion on that level - I had planned to change it, but after only a few short days, I found I couldn't live with it! I'm simply Emerald Elf-Slytherin707. -_sigh_-  
**

**And the other thing I wanted to tell anyone who cares to listen, is that I have started a joint account with my friend Jaggarte x! He and I will be writing het stories (although I will post yaoi one-shots and have badgered him into letting me have yaoi sidepairings) there, so please go check it out! We're known as Mysterious Members - named after one of the chapters from this fic, actually, because he liked it. -_sweatdrop_-  
**

**Thanks guys, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a much lighter, more humerous one than the recent stuff.**

**Commence!**

* * *

_With a stop light, green means 'go' and yellow means 'slow down'.  
With a banana, however, it is quite the opposite.  
Yellow means 'go', green means 'whoa, slow down', and red means 'where the heck did you get that banana?'_

* * *

**Chapter 32: Compulsory Celebrations**

* * *

A soft whistling, like that of a faraway train, filled the air of the chamber - as the men moved about restlessly, the thud of the fridge door opening and closing in repetition, and the clang of plates and mugs played like a melody through the room.

With a distracted sigh, a hand picked up the crying teapot from the steaming stove, and the whistling died down to give way to the voices that shouted across the cavernous kitchen.

"Yeah, just pass me the thing-"

"-Do we have any milk left? And what kind of bread did we get-?"

"-Kisame, you are in _everyone's_ way! _Move_, you big blue lump of-"

"-Tobi, the fork next to you-"

"-I am so_ sick_ of this fucking brand of coffee, Kakuzu-!"

"-Can you hand me that mug, un? No, the yellow one..."

Sasori hummed under his breath pleasantly, as he sat at the temporarily-vacant dining table in the main room, watching as the other members frittered around in the kitchen preparing their breakfasts, and nursing his own warm mug of coffee.

The general clatter of the kitchen rose to new heights then, as one figure emerged - only slightly worse for wear, and looking every bit as those he had been in a shuffle - to make his way over to the table, dropping himself heavily into the chair beside Sasori.

The redheaded puppeteer's gaze flickered to his new companion curiously, amusement shimmering in his eyes, as a smirk curved his lips.

Kisame grinned sheepishly in reply, rubbing one hand through his hair, as he gestured lamely to the kitchen. "Got kicked out, I think." He informed the smirking puppet master, giving a chuckle of his own. "Wasn't any place for a genial fish-man like me, anyway."

"Hn." Sasori made a noise of agreement, his gaze dancing with humor, as he continued to sip at the dark liquid of his mug - revelling in the warmth that it gave his fingers, as he relaxed into his seat.

The shark-nin beside him fell silent for a moment then, as his eyes sweeped over the docile figure of the puppeteer, and a grin soon made itself prominent on the larger man's features.

"You seem pretty relaxed, 'Sori." The blue man commented casually, leaning back in his own chair and crossing his arms over his chest, as the redhead's eyes flickered back to him once again. "In fact, you've been in pretty good shape ever since you got home."

Sasori tensed slightly, as he turned to gaze fully at the grinning man beside him, and the look in his eyes became suspicious. "Is it so strange for me to be tranquil for a few days?" The puppet master asked, a slight defensiveness entering his tone.

Kisame merely smiled, though, in response to the redhead's growing hostility. "'Course not!" He replied easily, "But its been ages since I've seen you this_ peaceful_." The shark-nin emphasised meaningfully, before adding with a sly tone; "Any... _reason_ for that?"

With a widening of his eyes, Sasori stilled then - and in a flash, brown-red orbs narrowed dangerously; a weary edge entering his voice, as he stated in a deadpan. "What has Deidara told you?"

Kisame's grin became cheeky in response, his expression mischievous - causing the puppeteer's heart to sink in fear of what he knew. "Don't worry - he hasn't told me anything... _important_, if that's what you mean." The shark-nin replied with an exaggeratedly suggestive wiggle of the eyebrows.

The puppet master frowned. "I'll give you twenty seconds to explain before I kill you." He threatened lowly. "And don't think I'll hold back just because your partner is nearby."

Kisame laughed loudly at that, the sound for a moment drowning out the clatter and voices drifting from the adjacent kitchen, before he leaned closer to the redheaded man, and spoke conspiratorially. "Don't sweat it! Dei just mentioned to me that you and he might - _might_ have something... you know..." The blue-skinned man smirked, "_...going on_..."

Sasori groaned irritably, an embarrassment overcoming him as he slanted his eyes away from the shark-nin. "Stupid brat." He muttered. How could Deidara have spoken to someone about their private matters?

"Hey, you can hardly blame him for needing to talk to someone." Kisame quickly defended the boy, giving Sasori a mock-stern look, his smile ever in place. "I mean, even you gotta admit - starting something up with you ain't the easiest thing in the world to do, 'Sori."

The puppet master was silent for a moment in thought. He supposed the blue man was right, and he didn't much blame the blonde boy for not keeping it a secret, when they had not even really spoken of it themselves yet. With a sigh, he conceded that he could not hold it against the brat.

When he saw the amused expression on Kisame's face, however, the puppeteer huffed haughtily - raising his chin proudly. "I am sure I have no idea what you are talking about."

Kisame chuckled. "Well, in any case," The shark-nin continued, his tone becoming more serious as he spoke lowly to the puppet master, "I just wanted to know how you were doing with the whole thing? I mean, you just got back from Suna..."

Sasori stilled, slightly tense, before he nodded. He understood the meaning behind Kisame's words perfectly, and as his gaze met the blue man's, he saw the concern there. Taking a deep breath, the puppet master prepared himself to talk - after all, he and Kisame had always confided in each other, since the moment of their simultaneous joining of the Akatsuki.

"I have... dealt with much of my past in Suna over this last week," Sasori revealed quietly, eyes scanning cautiously over the kitchen across from them quickly to ensure than none were listening in, before he continued; "I feel... more _awake_ than I have for years, ever since..." The puppeteer hesitated, before he finished softly; "...Since Inari."

The confession hit the air between them hard, and for a moment Kisame was silent, as he simply nodded his understanding. Then, a small smile filled the shark-nin's expression.

"That's really great Sasori," He replied honestly, a genuine happiness for the other colouring his voice, "I'm glad you were alright, we were all kinda worried about you being in Suna alone - Deidara more than anyone." The shark-nin informed him meaningfully.

Sasori's gaze shifted down to the table almost self-consciously at those words, and when he spoke, his tone was quiet and cautious. "I too was... somewhat concerned about the brat, while I was away." The redhead confided, as the two had now huddled quite close together, their voices lowering to whispers as the puppet master continued; "And as I made my return journey... he was... all that I could think of."

Kisame's eyes widened at this admission - the depth of the puppeteer's feelings becoming evident as the man spoke on, accompanied by the telling red stain of his cheeks. "'Sori, do you think you might...?" The shark-nin questioned without words, the awe and anticipation in his tone hanging palpable in the air.

Sasori's expression became slightly worrisome, a fear entering his eyes. "I would not... put it in so many words..." The puppet master muttered his reply, embarrassment now tainting his tone, "But Deidara has admitted something of the like..."

"What?" Kisame whispered harshly, his voice dropping even lower as they spoke, the shark-nin's eyes growing large. "You mean he - he said...?"

Sasori coughed uncomfortably into his hand, his eyes staring rather determinedly away from the blue man beside him, as he told the other in a murmur; "I do not know what to do now. I have never been this way with another person... even Inari."

Kisame was blown away by this last comment, all that the puppeteer was potentially saying - and after a moment of simply sitting in shock, he whistled lowly to himself. "Man..." He shook his head in wonderment, "That's... that's great." He enthused then.

Sasori nodded distractedly, a defensive frown settling on his face, as he then told the other; "But, I do not know what to do. I feel... I supposed, I just..." His voice died out as he failed to find the words to explain how he felt.

The shark-nin smiled understandingly then, and his tone was filled with a giddiness as he told the puppeteer in earnest; "It's ok, 'Sori. I get ya." He winked at the redheaded man secretively, "And don't worry about what you can and can't do, just let things go naturally."

"Kisame..." The puppet master's tone was both asking and threatening then, and the blue-skinned man gave a light chuckle.

"I know, I know!" He answered the wordless demand, "I won't tell anyone. Even 'Tachi."

Sasori relaxed then, and without realising it, he felt as though he had relieved himself of some burden - his heart suddenly lighter than it had been. Gazing into the now happily smiling face of his companion, Sasori was warmed by the joy that the shark-nin found at his words, which in turn seemed to fuel the puppeteer's own pleasure at the recent events between he and Deidara.

Indeed, Kisame - as a good friend of both he and the blonde - had been a good place to start.

"What are you two talking about, huddled over there together, un?"

Sasori and Kisame both jumped back from each other, as the amused voice of the blonde artist came to them suddenly then, from where the boy stood before the table. Turning away from each other, the conversing duo only then noticed that the two youngest members were now making their way out of the kitchen, as Deidara and Itachi were taking their own seats at the dining table, prepared to eat their breakfasts.

"Nothing." Sasori snapped defensively, as he quickly picked up his cooling coffee cup again, and brought it close to his face, as though to shield his embarrassment about the conversation he had been having.

Deidara gazed to them with a raised eyebrow, and shared an equally amused look with Itachi, as they both sat down on the opposite sides of their partners. Kisame chuckled awkwardly, as he nodded in agreement - and Itachi smirked as he gazed to the puppeteer.

"You two did appear quite cosy." The Uchiha commented smoothly.

"Un." Deidara offered his agreement, as the blonde turned a sly grin on the two older shinobi. "Should we give you two some time _alone_, un?"

Sasori and Kisame sent their jesting partners matching scowls.

Itachi ignored Kisame's frown though, as he then focused his attention on the smirking blonde boy, and told him seriously. "It's not too late to run away with me, Deidara."

The blonde erupted into laughter at that, Itachi chuckling to himself rather amusedly as well, as Sasori shared a look with Kisame that spoke volumes of how troublesome each of their partners could be.

"Yeah, yeah. Ha, ha." Kisame replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he gave a sulking look to Itachi, and the Uchiha smiled lightly; taking hold of the blue man's hand to placate him.

Sasori grumbled something irritable under his breath, as he shifted in his seat. When his gaze flickered over to the blonde beside him though, he was caught by the smile that alighted the boy's face - and when their eye's met, they locked on each other.

Deidara's smile softened, his eyes shimmering with something deep and intimate, as time seemed suddenly to slow - and Sasori found himself smiling very slightly in reply; though for what reason, he could not be sure.

"...So we can go tonight!" The enthusiastic voice of the resident Jashinist reached Sasori's ears then, and turning, the puppeteer saw that a number of the other members had come to sit at the table as well without his noticing. "There's a kickass tavern I know just a few short miles away from here-"

"It has to be cheap. I will choose the place." Kakuzu interrupted, as his partner sent him a displeased frown.

"No way, you'll choose some crappy little bar!"

"What about the little village just south of the hideout?" Itachi contributed, his smooth monotone carrying quietly across the table, quickly followed by the nodding of his partner.

"Yeah!" Kisame enthused, sending a toothy grin to the other members. "I bet there's a decent place down there that we could go for a celebration."

Sasori's brow furrowed in confusion, an expression of bewilderment overcoming his features, as he seemed to have tuned in on the conversation of the table around him a little late.

"Celebration?" The puppet master asked curiously then, gaining the attention of the members. "What is there to celebrate?"

Hidan scoffed loudly, rolling his eyes as he prepared to snap at the redheaded man - before Tobi immediately threw his arms into the air and yelled enthusiastically in reply; "Your return from Suna, of course, Sasori-sempai!"

The mixed excited, amused, and annoyed expressions of the other men around the table only proved to enhance the puppet master's melancholy at this announced, as his eye twitched in agitation. "That is... really not necessary." He ventured dispassionately.

"Oh, yes, it is." The shirtless silver-haired man across from him growled in response, though. "This is the first time in _months_ that we've done anything outside of missions." Hidan informed the puppet master, before he leaned across the table and whispered dangerously; "Don't you try to take this away from me, Sasori."

The redheaded man frowned in response, the temptation to refuse to go growing within him - before his eyes again caught the expression on his partner's face.

Deidara's eyes were wide with anticipation at the promise of an excursion from the hideout, the boy's delicate lower lip quivering ever so slightly in pleading, a single tear rising to his large, baby blue eyes - and though some level of indignation formed within the puppeteer, even a distant thought of; _'Well, that's a bit much...'_ He found himself relenting.

"Yeah, 'Sori," Kisame chimed in then, his cheerful expression beaming. "We always go out to celebrate when someone gets back from their home village! It's practically_ compulsory!_"

Sasori sighed heavily, slumping in his chair. "Fine." He growled in acceptance, and immediately felt the relief of numerous of the members echo his crumbling resolve. "But, I do not wish to become ill from alcohol consumption-"

"Yeah, yeah." Hidan waved a hand dismissively at the redhead's caution. "Drink in moderation, and all that shit. Don't_ worry_, Sasori!" The silver-haired man then sent him a less-than convincing thumbs-up, before smirking. "All you _good boys_ can go to bed early, while we_ men_ stay up and have all the fun!" The man announced condescendingly, while Tobi perked up visibly at the words 'good boy'.

Sasori scowled, returning the patronising Jashinist's gesture with his own one-finger salute, before he turned a questioning look on the silver-haired man's partner.

"What about permission?" The puppeteer asked then, watching as the medic-nin of the Akatsuki crossed his arms over his chest casually.

"Sir Leader was the one to suggest it." Kakuzu answered easily in response, to the slight surprise of the puppet master, as the stitched-nin shrugged. "Missions will be sure to start up again in the coming days, however, and so we should go tonight, to ensure that any _indiscrepancies_-" At this, he looked pointedly to Hidan. "-We may or may not have, will not affect our performance."

"It is agreed then." Itachi stated decisively, as he stood from the dining table, his breakfast finished as he prepared to depart for a day of training, dark eyes casting a demanding gaze across the gathered members. "We will meet back here when the sun falls over the hills, and make our way to the local township."

General nods and words of agreement were given to this, as Hidan stood up as well, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Whatever." The Jashinist agreed, as he turned a sour expression on his still-frowning partner. "All I know is I am getting _drunk_ tonight."

Kakuzu growled irritably as he too stood - perhaps more roughly than was strictly neccisary - from the worn kitchen table. "You would do better to monitor your intake,_ Hidan_." He scolded the other man, the Jashinist covering his ears childishly as they both began to walk away from the table - their shouts carrying through the halls.

"Shut up Kakuzu! What the fuck do you know? You're such a_ prude!_ Your even worse than Sasori!"

The puppet master frowned indignantly at that, the voices of the two feuding partner's echoing down the hallway as the rest of the members remained unmoved, and Sasori turned to his own blonde partner once again. Deidara smiled happily at the older man, bright blue eyes reflecting the excitement of the hideout's youngest member - and with a small amount of protectiveness, Sasori mentally committed himself to a night of worry.

Ah, well. At least the blonde wasn't as troublesome as some of the others.

"-Yeah, well you can sleep on the _floor_ tonight, you idiotic, false-god-worshipper-!"

"-All work and no play make 'Kuzu a dull _boyyyyy_!"

* * *

Something was very wrong.

No one was bleeding, none of them were hurt or in pain, and no enemies were in sight - and yet, there was something very, _very_ wrong with the entire scene that lay before Sasori. And all that he could manage to rationalise of it was... that it just might have something to do with the fact that everyone was so terribly, desperately, _explosively_ drunk.

The round table was the only one in the bar that had been large enough to fit all eight of the criminal missing-nin, and even now they were packed close together, innumerous viles of sake littering the table top - as the insistent smog of smoke that hung over the atmosphere of the bar pervaded their minds, doing nothing to help the fuzzy sight of the patrons housed inside.

And so with the colours of the room mixing about him, as he swayed ever so slightly to and fro, the now slow-minded puppet master of the Akatsuki cast his gaze around the table he sat at with a burst of momentary insight into the current situation he found himself in. Finally, his gaze settled on one man.

"Hey... T'chi..." Sasori slurred slowly, his eyes squinting slightly as he found himself unwittingly leaning towards the Uchiha on his right, making an effort to pronounce his words. "I though' you... you said tha'... we only order'd a few of the... the bottles?"

The man in question sat docile and relaxed - the Uchiha holding a dish of sake loftily in his hand. "Wha?" He questioned with a confused expression, casting his gaze over the table, as though he had only just noticed the scattered sake bottles. "Oh... yeah." He answered then, and an outrageously wide smile spread across his face, the man looking every little bit pleased with himself at being able to answer, as he leaned heavily against his partner, and questioned; "'Same... wh're'd all the sake go?"

The shark-nin jumped at his partner's voice, whipping his head around to look at the sleepy Uchiha. In contrast to the docile drunk that was his lover, Kisame was a wreck in his own besotted state - eyes wide and red-rimmed as they shifted around the room suspiciously. "What?!" He snapped quickly in reply, his breath heavy with paranoia, and palms poised on the table top as he sat eerily still; back hunched and tense, as though ready to spring, should anyone make any fast movement.

Itachi seemed to think about his partner's random outburst for a prolonged moment, as though deep words had been spoken, before he turned back to Sasori and nodded. "Ya' heard th' man." He replied, with immense pride.

The puppet master simply sat in a stupor for a moment then, his brow furrowed in confusion, as he was about to ask the simple question again, perhaps to someone else - before a loud voice suddenly called over the noise of the table.

"Cheers to Sasori's return!" The white side of Zetsu's face proclaimed excitedly, momentarily gaining the elusive attentions of the intoxicated group of criminals, as the black half mumbled after it. "For surviving a week in a sandy hole."

A groan or two answered, as well as a rather startling exclamation of 'Hooray, Sasori-sempai!' as the individual voices of the members picked up again.

"Come on, Hida, baby," The uncharacteristically coaxing voice of the stitched-nin could be heard from across the table, as the larger man could be seen turned in his seat facing his partner, leaning closer as he cooed at the silver-haired man, "Lets go somewhere... private."

Hidan, though, seemed to be in no state to reciprocate his partner's rare interest in 'doing the dirty', as heavy tears flowed down his cheeks, and he wailed. "I-I just don't know what happened, you know?" He lamented, face flushed and eyes watery as he attempted to express his sorrow, "I just sat down and, there it was! L-Like that!" He blubbered, as a new bout of sobs shook his being - and he pointing accusingly at the salt shaker on the table in front of him. "We're almost out of salt!" He wailed, the despair of this fact overwhelming him, "What are we _supposed to do?_"

Had Sasori been a slightly sharper state of mind, he would have had the presence to tease the Jashinist at his completely unusual sensitivity, but as it was the puppeteer merely sweat-dropped. _'Forgot he was a cryer...'_

Casting his gaze around the group at large then, the puppet master mused that it could easily be seen how each was dealing with the immense quantities of alcohol that had been consumed.

"'Tachi, I'm tellin' you, that kid over there keeps _looking_ at me!"

"Hida, gorgeous, stop _crying_ - I'll make you feel better... _all over_..."

"And-and, I just want us all to get_ along_, you know? I just want us all to feel _loved_..."

"Oh, Tobi's dancin' again." Itachi gained the others' attention, as he pointed towards the shorter man.

And looking over to the left side of the table, it could indeed be seen that the resident mask-wearing member of the Akatsuki had come to stand from his chair and was thrusting and twitching in a way which could be considered reminiscent of dancing, to music that, apparently, only he could hear.

Zetsu, for his part, was now very efficiently laughing his rear-end off at the collection of dysfunctional members; the man's loud roars momentarily drowning out the mixed chatter of the others - until he fell rather dramatically from his chair, to land in a heap on the floor.

Sasori twitched. How was it he had come from the danger and nostalgia of Sunagakure, to here? Why had he wanted to return home again? Certainly not to watch a paranoid shark badger a nearly-sleeping Uchiha, a horny stitched guy coming on to a wailing shirtless religious fanatic, a pot plant's now semi-unconscious chuckling, or the lollipop's spastic dancing.

"Hey, Danna, unnnnn..." A light voice drawled beside him.

Turning to his immediate right, Sasori's sight took a moment to adjust then, under the suddenly blaring florescent light above them - and through the smoky atmosphere, he was met with the grinning, flushed expression of a young blonde boy.

Oh, that's right.

"De'dara," Sasori addressed his partner with a sense of pride at being able to remember the youth's name, when he didn't much care to even recollect his own. Grasping the boy's shoulders with a jolt of urgency then, he asked the blonde to clarify; "You... alrigh'?"

Deidara sent the puppet master a wide smile at that, his eyes half-lidden as he waved a hand dismissively at the older man's concern. "I'm fine, Danna!" He reassured the other man, though as he began to unwittingly loose his balance and fall towards the table, Sasori was quick to pull the boy closer to stable him - and the youth flashed him a grateful look, as he spoke again, his tone instantly more serious. "I'm glad you're... you're here, un, Danna..."

To the puppeteer's surprise then, he felt a hand slide up his thigh suggestively, and the redhead jumped - only to look down and see Deidara's delicate fingers splayed intimately across his leg.

Turning wide eyes on the boy, Sasori was met with the blonde's satisfied smirk, as he gave the older man's thigh a light squeeze - and the puppet master couldn't help the groan that escaped him.

His vision momentarily clouding with lust, Sasori almost pulled the boy closer, before he registered the noises of the other members around him and his gaze sharpened, as his eyes met the blonde's. "You're drunk." He stated lowly.

Deidara scoffed at that. "I am not drunk," He returned haughtily, his gaze holding Sasori's with some level of challenge. "I am just... slightly inebriated, un."

Quirking an eyebrow at the boy incredulously, the puppet master let a low chuckle roll out of him then, forgetting the hand on his thigh for a moment as he laughed uncharacteristically; but hold on - was Deidara getting closer?

The boy moved slowly, coming to lean fully against Sasori's side, as he inclined steadily towards the man - expression mischievous, as something in his eyes caught the puppeteer's attention; a kind of neediness, that ignited the previous wish to pull the boy closer.

Sasori's eyes were wide, his lips slightly parted in wonder, as he watched the blonde shift over until their legs where pressed together; warmth emanating from the younger male, as his hand moved further up the puppeteer's thigh - and Sasori inhaled sharply.

This wasn't right. He should stop the boy while they were ahead. It was too dangerous for them to be acting this way, with all the others around them - even if they were drunk as skunks...

But Deidara had been drinking too, the redheaded man reminded himself; and he would be taking advantage of the youth if he let him do anything else. But then again... hadn't he been wanting to do this ever since he had returned, pinned Deidara to the rock wall outside the hideout, and stuck his tongue down his throat? They hadn't even touched since then, and after what the blonde had said...

Soon, Sasori's thoughts died off completely then, as the noise around him seemed to ebb away, and suddenly all he could see was the angelic face of his partner - bright blue eyes filled with awe, as they gazed intently into his own; cheeks flushed and warm, as soft pink lips moved to tell him quietly;

"I missed you Danna, un..."

And before he could stop to think, the puppet master's hand rose, moving to cup a soft cheek - the warmth of it as the blonde boy leaned into his touch, the way his heart raced as Deidara's eyes alighted with affection, and the gentleness of contact, sending Sasori's mind into oblivion; as all he knew in that moment, was the indescribable feeling of intense fondness he held for the boy in his arms - and a thought that he had never again anticipated himself to feel drifted through his clouded mind...

_'Thank god I'm not a puppet.'_

The boy's lips touched his hesitantly, as fingers pressed gently against Sasori's jaw; and the puppet master's hand slipped back from Deidara's cheek, threading through impossibly soft blonde hair to hold the boy's slim neck - pulling him closer as their mouths pressed together tenderly.

Angling his head slightly to deepen the kiss, Sasori felt none of his usual inhibitions or hesitance, as he allowed the sense of being with Deidara overwhelm him, licking purposefully at the boy's lower lip - and the youth allowed him entrance.

Sasori's heart hammered in his chest, as his eyes slid shut, his other arm curling around Deidara's waist as he leaned more heavily into the shorter blonde, his fingers caressing the boy's pale neck, as their lips locked on each other, tongues stroking slowly, and their breathing became harsh.

Suddenly then, a low whine was emitted from the Deidara's throat, the sound hitting their joined mouths, and rippling through Sasori's being; giving him a satisfaction he had never felt before - as blood seemed to pool in his abdomen, urging him to press closer to the boy.

And when their breath ran short, and their chests burned from their affection, they pulled away - puffing warm and damp on each other's cheeks, as their eyes opened and with new clarity they saw each other, flushed and breathless.

Allowing his hand to trail across the boy's neck, feeling the soft skin under his fingers, Sasori lingered, something foreign and yet familiar swelling within the puppet master - and when Deidara then graced him with a soft smile, he was undone.

Swallowing thickly, the puppet master turned away as the moment seemed to end, and though the tipsy boy easily turned to his right and immediately began a conversation with the drowsy Uchiha, the puppet master was not so easily let off - as a haziness now hung over his mind; the torturous feeling of something so intense, and yet unknown, settling heavily in his heart.

And he was no where near drunk enough to deal with this.

* * *

The night was at it's darkest when the eight Akatsuki S-Class criminals finally made their way out of the smoky local bar - the coldness of the earliest hours of morning chilling their skin, as they stumbled and staggered their way clumsily up the few hills and away from the township, back towards the forest that housed their home.

It became a race against the slowly rising sun, the hideout seeming miles away as they walked, laughter and outbursts following as it seemed that the group at large had regained their composures, and a general merriment was shared - the men singing loudly together as they finally reached the rocky, concealed entrance to the organisation base.

Short goodnights were given then, as the exhaustion of the night caught up to them all, and each pair of partners returned to their respective bedrooms, and beds.

"So... tired... un..." Deidara moaned sluggishly, the effects of the alcohol having worn off for the most part by then, though he still retained a healthy glow in his cheeks, and his movements were sloppy.

Sasori was at agreeance with his partner, as he made his way as steadfastly as he could towards the sanctity of his mattress - dropping onto the black and red sheets and then effectively ceasing to move.

Rubbing tiredly at his eyes, the blonde boy thought longingly of doing the same, before his gaze flickered back to the doorway, and his dry throat urged him to act. "Thirty, un..."

"Get into bed, brat." Sasori called quietly, though the gentleness with which he spoke belittled the familiar insult. "I want to turn off the light."

Deidara scratched at his head in an apologetic manner, though he knew the motionless puppet master could not see him do so. "Sorry, Danna... I just need a glass of water, un... I'll be right back."

Sasori took a deep breath in response as he heard the door to their bedroom open, and he called a simple; "Hurry up." Before the door closed meekly after the boy, and the puppet master allowed himself to doze off.

The blonde yawned widely as he came to stand in the corridor, gazing blearily from side to side as he made his way through the memorised halls towards the kitchen. The boy did not bother to turn on the light, the dim flickering of the fire-torches in the hall just barely outlining the sink to him, as he grabbed a glass for himself and turned on the faucet.

As he padded his way tiredly back in the direction he came only a few minutes later, the boy allowed his mind to wander as his gaze blurred, and the exhaustion began to get the better of him.

_'Why don't we just put beds in the hall, un?' _The boy thought then to himself, pondering over the convenience this would serve. _'We wouldn't even have to share rooms, then, un... just the hall...'_

Before long, Deidara found himself staring down at a dark staircase which descended steeply below him, where the fire-torches seemed to become few and even farther between, and it was only with a moment's thought that he came to think to himself -

_'Hold on, where the hell am I, un?'_

As far as he remembered, there were no deep, dark staircases that led to he and Sasori's room. He must have taken a wrong turn somewhere on his way back from the kitchen... But looking down into the darkness of this new quarter of the hideout that he had never seen before, and in all his besotted state, Deidara hesitated for only a second - before he chose to ignore his own exhaustion, and less-than-clear state of mind, as his curiosity got the better of him - and he decided to decend the stairway.

In his daze, the blonde boy was careful and slow as he made his way down the narrow stone steps, cautious of his lack of balance and hazy mind, his hand trailing across the rocky wall for support as he climbed lower and lower into the darkness below the hideout - imagining as he went, what mystery could he hidden at the end of the passage - and after a moment, he found himself standing in a cold, damp chamber; the scarce light of a single torch the only way by which he could see the outline of dark metal bars.

_'These must be dungeons, un...' _Deidara thought to himself, with no small element of surprise, as the chilled air of the underground passage seemed to wrap cruelly around him, and he stood tensely at the base of the stairs.

Suddenly then, the boy saw something shift out of the corner of his eye.

Turning in a flash, a sharp stab of fear shooting through his chest, the boy stood unstable with a kunai drawn, holding the blade protectively in front of him as though anticipating an ambush of enemy ninja, and was instead left with only more darkness.

And then he saw it.

The hunched, pitiful figure of what looked like a man - nothing but a dull and blurry shape in the scarce light of the dungeon, as he could see the figure leaning against the bars of his cell; clothes ripped and limbs thin - and Deidara wondered how long he had been here.

"Hey..."

The boy jumped at the sound of a voice, as though no figure that small and gaunt that would dwell in a place as grotesque as this should be able to speak at all - the tone of it grating and harsh, as though it had not been used in a long time.

"Hey, kid..." The hunched figure called to him, the man's lifeless body laying limp in the cell, as he turned a dirty face up into the light - and wasn't he somehow familiar? "... Why don't you help me out? You look like a good guy... why don't you pass me those over there?"

The man gestured lamely with one hand over to the wall, where out of the corner of his eyes the boy could see a bundle of keys was hanging on a crooked nail.

"I'd be in your debt, kid." He coaxed the boy then, attempting a weak smile that failed almost as soon as it had been ventured, the rasp of his voice sending chills up Deidara's spine as he longed suddenly for the warmth of he and his partner's room. "I know some pretty important people..." The fragile prisoner boasted.

Deidara frowned then, and without a word he shook his head slowly in the negative. Who knows why the guy had been put there, and he certainly didn't seem like the kind of guy one could trust...

At the sight of the blonde's decline to help him, an unpleasant silence filled the room then; the limp figure tensing, as Deidara could see one of the man's hand clench into a vengeful fist; and he momentarily feared some kind of violence - before laughter came from the prisoner.

"You're pretty smart, kid." He compliment the blonde, a patronising tone to his voice, though there was also a desperation. Deidara was most likely the first living person he had seen and spoken to for months. "Not helping a guy like me..."

Deidara glared distrustfully at the man. "Not really, un." He answered simply into the darkness, the first words he had spoken. "I'm just not stupid."

The man laughed louder at this, more genuinely, and ever so slightly Deidara felt himself relaxing. It wasn't really that scary down here, he thought - just dark, and with some weird old man in a cell. He was tired... he should go back to bed, Sasori was probably worried about him...

"What's your name, kid?" The voice asked then, just as he was preparing to turn around and climb up the staircase once again. "You sound like someone I knew back in Kumo..."

The boy hesitated, his hand against the stone wall as he halted, prepared to walk away - but he was tired, and he just wanted the conversation to end; so he answered.

"Deidara, un." He answered shortly, "And I'm from Iwa." Without further stalling then, Deidara gave no farewell as he began climbing the stairs once again - the steady echo of his light footsteps travelling back down into the cold, dark cell.

Putting the strange encounter out of his mind, the boy reveled in the feeling of being away from the underground chamber as he came one again to the top of the stairs - and before long, the blonde found his way back to his own room, the warmth of the air in contrast to that of the dungeon soothing his frazzled nerves, and he comforted himself with thoughts of his own bed.

Carefully opening the door to their bedroom, Deidara peered in cautiously, preparing himself to be snapped at for taking so long - and instead smiled softly as he found his partner snoring loudly on top of his own sheets, the light still on.

Taking a deep breath, the boy turned then, and made his way towards his side of the room.

Simply slipping off his shoes, Deidara made no fuss of changing or rearranging himself as he climbed underneath his sheets, and with a deep breath prepared himself for the oblivion of sleep.

And before he slipped away, a single word escaped his lips - remembered from the first night of his stay in that very room, and extinguishing the light.

"_Enishi_."

* * *

**A/N: Believe it or not... some important stuff happened in that chap. I hope you all enjoyed it, as it took me forever to write.**

**_-whispers- _Oh, and don't forget to go to my profile and click the link to see my new joint account!**

**Arigato. _-bows-_**

**-Emerald-**


	33. A New Dawn

* * *

**Clay and Puppets**

* * *

**Summery: In which, Sasori gains, through a string of seemingly unfortunate incidents, a new partner named Deidara. Reluctant to form any kind of friendship with the young Iwa missing-nin, Deidara seeks to get to know Sasori, while adjusting to his new life in the evil organisation of the Akatsuki.**

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed. Flammable.**

**A/N: Ta da! I'm not dead, contrary to popular belief!**

**Sorry this has been so long in the works, I've only just finished my first year at uni, and in between everything I've hardly had any time at all for fanfiction. But fear not! I have not abandoned my stories, most notably Clay and Puppets, and so even if it takes a little while - as long as there are people out there who want to read it - I shall write it!**

**Now, heres some Sasori-Deidara love for you all.

* * *

**

_A kiss is a lovely trick, designed by nature, to stop words when speech becomes superfluous._

* * *

**Chapter 33: A New Dawn

* * *

  
**

The sun was slow and reluctant to rise that morning, as its warmth spread gradually over the rocky mountains and uneven tree branches of one most peculiar stretch of uncharted country, the very last arms of sunlight coming finally to shine in through an estranged window at what seemed the very end of the world - hidden behind a secluded and (as the local villagers will tell you) 'haunted' forest, into what seemed a tiny hole in the otherwise never-ending cliff face that hid a most strange and secret maze of caves.

Perhaps you've heard of it.

And it was the sunlight that heralded the new day, that streamed through this particular window, which caused the blonde boy to wake - blinking blearily, his eyesight taking longer than usual to adjust to the bright light, as a droziness edged his mind - and he came to register that it was, in fact, the morning.

Deidara groaned.

It was early, too early he was sure, to be conscious. Despite the yellow quality of the sunlight that might suggest otherwise, and the insistent heat of the air around him, the blonde boy felt sure that the headache he felt slowly seeping into his skull was caused by the fact that it was much too early - and that he should fall asleep again.

Unfortunately for him, the incredibly warm, solid,_ comfortable_ object which lay next to him (and which he hadn't yet dared to question) had other plans.

Hearing a grunt and a yawn beside him, Deidara merely closed his eyes again, his brow furrowing in displeasure as he attempted to will away the fierce pain in his head he felt growing, and wished that the object would stop shifting beside him.

Then, with a startled jump that did nothing for his discomfort, the blonde Iwa-nin felt something akin to a limb fall across his chest, and his eyes flew open in surprise. His heart beat fiercely against his ribs, his headache starting to pound, as Deidara slowly shifted his sight down to see...

An arm.

The blonde had to suppress the instinct to lash out with the kunai hidden under his pillow, as confusion filled him at the sight of the strangely-textured appendage that seemed to be holding him in place. A moment passed then, in which Deidara remained utterly still, staring down at the 'arm' draped over him – before his hand began to wander, and before he knew it, he was grazing sensitive fingertips over the surface of the limb; gasping then as he sharply retracted his hand.

_Wood. _

The boy held his breath as a fear filled him, and he turned with wide eyes to gaze down to the now-suspicious warmth beside him – stilling then with shock at what, or more accurately, _who_ he saw.

Sasori was breathing steadily, lips slight parted and a small trail of drool uncharacteristically trailing from his mouth to the pillow underhead, as he slept soundly where he lay - curled up on his side against the blonde, his only wooden arm flung over his partner – altogether quite unaware of the current situation.

And let it be said, that Deidara had all the grace of a recently-defiled princess, as he flung himself into a sitting position on the bed, scrambled to raise the sheets to cover his already-clothed chest, took a few shuddering breaths, and promptly screamed.

"AHH-!"

"-GAH!"

Sasori awoke with a startled shout, eyes springing open in surprise and chest heaving as he shot up from where he had lain on the bed, struggling to action in his half-awake state as Deidara continued to scream - and in his haste, the puppet master fell from the bed, to land in a clumsy heap on the ground.

Groaning in discomfort, the redheaded puppet master felt his senses slowly return to him then, as he lay on the ground, Deidara finally falling silent as the elder man simultaneously raised a hand to his aching head, and now-sore behind.

What had he _done_ last night? It felt like he had been caught a particularly nasty genjutsu... And what on earth had that _noise _been?

Rubbing himself soothingly as the effect of the night before's escapades and his fall steadily took effect on his body - Sasori came to sit heavily on the room's floor, sheets strewn haphazardly around him, and his muttered to himself miserably.

"Bloody Kakuzu… probably slipped me some kind of loss-of-inhibitions drug that he concocted…"

Glancing behind himself back to the bed then, his eyes widened in shock - his ailments temporarily forgotten - as he spotted his blond partner, still with a look of horror plastered on his young face, and covering himself with the sheets.

A few seconds of utter silence ticked by then, as realisation came slowly to dawn apon the puppet master – and unwittingly, a warmth steadily covered the redheaded man's cheeks, as understanding entered his mind.

Standing quickly then, Sasori huffed with embarrassment, as he tried to gather himself together - disentangling his legs from the sheets around him, as he asked with a clipped tone; "What on earth are you doing, screaming right in my ear, you brat?"

The blonde took a moment to absorb those words, the shock of awakening with a splitting headache next to his older partner slowly ebbing, and he became entirely indignant - an outraged expression settling over the boy's face, as he seemed to find his voice once again. "What are you doing in my _bed,_ Danna, un?!" He demanded hotly.

And with that, the room stilled - Sasori halting where he had hunched over to tug a stubborn sheet from around his ankle, Deidara sitting tensely with eyes wide and face flushed, before realisation of his surroundings seemed to dawn on the elder of the two - and with a fluroish of superiority, Sasori's expression broke into a truly devious smirk, as he leered down at the boy.

"Actually, I think the question is..." The puppeteer mused in a drawl, a look of amusement twinkling in his eyes. "What are _you_ doing in _my_ bed, Deidara?"

The blonde's eyes glazed over in confusion, his brow furrowing once again, as his hands slackened where they held the sheet to his chest, and for the first time since he had awoken, he looked around himself - and felt a blush much fiercer than Sasori's cover his face, as he realised both the insinuation and truth of his partner's words.

He was sleeping on the wrong side of the room.

Turning impossibly wide blue eyes and a cherry-red face back to his partner, Deidara's expression read complete and utter embarrassment, as Sasori stood with his hands on his hips, smirking down at the youth teasingly - and the blonde was quick to offer an explanation.

"D-Danna, I'm sorry! I m-must have climbed into the wrong bed last night, after I came back from getting a drink, un-"

Sasori's smile only widened. "My, my, Deidara," He replied instead, interrupting the youth's babbled explanation, "If I had known you wanted to get in my bed, you need only have asked." The redheaded puppeteer joked, his eyes shining mischievously, as he shot a devilish grin to the blonde.

Deidara's face rose to a new level of tomato-red at that comment, and a moment later, with a huff, he finally jumped out of his older partner's bed - crossing his arms over his chest haughtily as he snapped back at the man;

"Danna! When you say that, it's hardly even a joke, un! I never knew you were so perverted..." The blonde's voice trailed off though, as the redheaded puppeteer, quite unexpectedly, burst out laughing.

Deidara's heart skipped a beat, as Sasori stood, laughing heartily at the blonde's reaction to his teasing - and slowly, the boy felt a small smile flitter over his expression as well, suddenly somewhat overcome with awe as he watched his partner laugh before him with unrestrained mirth – a site, he knew, that very few had ever likely witnessed.

Before long though, the puppet master flinched, and his laughter died away as he groaned once again and sat back down on the bed, a hand rising to his head.

"I'm hungover." The puppeteer announced without humor then, and frowned to himself in discomfort.

Deidara's own smile did not waver though, as he shook his head in astonishment - and wondered, suddenly, when they had come to this point. The redheaded man he had met the first day he had entered the halls of Akatsuki would never have teased him in such good humor, much less had the absense of mind to laugh so genuinely in front of him.

Deidara felt his smile widen as he watched his partner slowly rubbing his head, paying no mind to the blonde that stood only feet away from him.

Who knew the private, stoic, and usually so harsh Akasuna no Sasori could crack a joke?

* * *

The late afternoon found the entire congregation of Akatsuki members sitting in the hideout lounge room, all of them having risen not too long ago, and quiet incapable of anything that involved movement.

"'Kuzu..." Hidan moaned loudly from where had crashed onto one of the armchairs, arms and legs hanging over the sides of the furniture as he called out for his partner's attention. "Heal my headache for me..."

"Shut. Up." The Medic-nin ground out between clenched teeth at the other man, his eyes flashing dangerously as he shot the inattentive Jashinist a warning glare. "I can barely _move_, let alone heal anything."

Hidan frowned at that, shifting slightly so he could see where Kakuzu sat tensely on the couch. "I was only asking, you bastard. If _I_ was the medic, I would heal_ your_ fucking headache."

"You're too stupid to be a medic." Kakuzu promptly replied.

"Stop swearing!" Tobi wailed then, covering his ears childishly from where he sat in Zetsu's lap on the other armchair - as he was, unsurprisingly, the only Akatsuki member to wake that morning _without_ a brain-splitting hangover - as he chided the immortal pair of partners. "Zetsu-sempai isn't very well today, and Tobi vowed to make sure nobody said any bad words around him!"

Hidan glared at the orange-masked man scathingly at that. "_None_ of us are 'very well today', you dumbass!"

"Don't swear, Hidan-sempai!"

"SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!" Kisame bellowed then, his voice easily carrying over the others', his partner flinching violently from the noise as he was cradled against the shark-nin's chest. "ALL OF YOUR SHOUTING IS MAKING ITACHI'S HEAD HURT!"

"You're speaking louder than anyone, you idiot!"

"I swear to Kami-sama," Zetsu's dark voice spoke up then, the black side of the plant-nin's face growling for the first time since he had entered the room that morning. "If you all don't cease your _endless noise_, I promise you will soon cease to _live_."

A heavy silence followed Zetsu's words, during which the other members twitched in annoyance at the plant-nin's threat, and Tobi simply beamed from where he continued to sit on the green man's lap.

Suddenly then, unusually loud footsteps echoed into the room from the tiled floors of the kitchen, and soon the only two missing Akatsuki members came to stand in the archway which led to the hideout lounge room.

"Ohiyo..." Deidara dronned in greeting, as he stumbled his way blearily into the room of groaning criminals, and came to sit heavily on the only spot as yet unoccupied on the couch, closely followed by Sasori, who slowly came to sit on the lounge room floor.

"Mornin'..." Kisame mumbled in reply from where he sat next to the blonde, the shark-nin's hand rubbing his partner's back in soothing circles, as the Uchiha sat against him, eyes closed and unmoving.

"I'm hungry." Sasori announced then, and looked around expectantly at the rest of the members.

Kakuzu shrugged in response. "We haven't eaten either."

"Yeah... I'm hungry too..." Hidan replied then, his eyes shining suddenly with the idea of food – and then, with a sudden smirk, a solution seemed to dawn on his hazy mind. Turning slowly to look pleadingly towards his partner, the Jashinist smiled coyly as he spoke; "Kakuzu-chan... cook some food, please?"

Silence followed these words for a moment, dread coming over the man in question, as everyone in the room's attention snapped towards Kakuzu, their eyes wide and eager - and the stitched-nin sweat-dropped.

"Why the hell do I have to cook?" The man demanded then, an angry edge coming to his tone as the room at large continued to stare hopefully at him.

"Oh, come on, 'Kuzu." Kisame replied then, as though it were obvious.

"We _all_ know you're the only one who can cook." Sasori finished the thought.

Kakuzu frowned in frustration, his gaze skittering around the room for an escape route, as he growled in denial; "Well, I don't _want_ to cook!"

At those words, though, all of the members' voices instantly rose in an uproar.

"Kakuzu! You lazy bastard-"

"-But you're our only hope, Kakuzu-sempai-!"

"-Just something small! 'Tachi and I can share-"

"-Will eat _you_ if you don't-"

"-What about the time I made that tea-?"

"-Am going to _die,_ if I don't eat something, un-!"

"-FINE!" The stitched nin rose to his feet with exasperation then, flinging his arms into the air in submission and annoyance as he gave in to the room's demands, and glowered heatedly when the members began to grin. "But I'm only making fish with rice, and if I hear _one_ complaint-!"

"We love you, 'Kuzu-!"

"-You are a true hero, Kakuzu-sempai-!"

"-Can I have my own plate, though-?"

"-Are the _man_, Kakuzu-"

"-Owe you my _life,_ un!"

"Yeah, yeah." Kakuzu frowned, resigned to his duty to (once again) save the Akatsuki from near death, as he waved away their shouted thanks - and turned towards the kitchen, muttering under breath something about 'like helpless _children,_ supposed to be wanted criminals...'

* * *

"To your left! You're not protecting your back! You've left yourself open, _concentrate!_"

The voice of his partner reached him as an echo through the forest from some unknown and constantly changing location, the words wrapping themselves around him from all directions as the boy's eyes darted to his every side, concentrating with all his might on covering himself as he jumped and weaved between the tree branches.

A noise, above him and to the right, and he was off again – feet pounding against the wood of the forest as he ricocheted himself from tree to tree, the _presence _following his every turn – and his heart began to beat sharply in his chest, as the knowledge that the enemy was gaining on him came to solidify in his mind.

And then, suddenly, it was there – standing in front of him like some solidified nightmare, in its torn black cloth and long dishevelled hair. The boy turned sharply as he ran, a gasp escaping him as the dark figure came into sight before him – and he hastily ducked, jumping out of the way just in time to land on the forest ground, the crash of a spiked and poisoned mace echoing after him, as he glanced up and saw the side of the weapon imbedded in the side of a tree, right where he had been standing.

"Alright, that's enough."

Breath short and limbs aching, Deidara immediately doubled-over to catch his breath at his partner's merciful words, signalling the end of their sparing. Sweat beading down his brow, he heard a sudden noise in front of him, and gazed up to see Sasori standing ever-so-slightly out of breath – the long and gangly figure of Furugane laying in his arms, the puppet's hand still loosely grasping the spiked mace it had wielded.

"We have accomplished enough for today." Sasori told the blonde then, hoisting the now-limp training puppet onto an open scroll to be stored, and replacing it back into the folds of his cloak. "Your leg is healing well. You will not need to train with Furugane for much longer."

"I should hope not, un!" Deidara announced, still puffing for breath, though he stood up straight as Sasori walked past him. "Itachi was right when he named him, un."

Sasori did not comment, as he came then to stand in front of one of the many trees around them - now marred with the signs of sparing - and sat at the base of its trunk, staring up through the tree branches into the waning pink sky.

Deidara hesitated for only a moment, watching his partner as the redheaded man sat with a thoughtful reverence, before he joined the older man, sitting tentatively beside the puppet master, and following his gaze to the slowly-setting horizon.

It had been a surprise that Sasori wanted to train with him today, Deidara thought. Though it was true that some hours ago, after being fed and having the effects of their hangovers lessen somewhat, the rest of the Akatsuki had all thought to attempt to accomplish something before the day escaped them – it was quite a different story, given how weak and muddled they all felt, that Deidara be expected to engaged in a spar with Furugane, the hated training puppet for injured members, on such a day as this when he was already somewhat exhausted.

In the end, it had been barely an hour of actual training, and already they found themselves stopping. Though sluggish as the blonde was – he couldn't help but feel that there was some ulterior motive for Sasori's dragging him out there, in the middle of the forest that housed the hideout.

Many long minutes of comfortable silence followed then, and none spoke. Soon Deidara forgot even his thoughts of how strange his partner had been acting, or the foolishness of sitting there in the forest when neither of them were in any condition to train – and instead he became absorbed in the peace of his surroundings, the soft trills of the birds, and the dying warmth of the sun.

"Did you mean it?"

The sudden speech caught Deidara entirely off-guard, the words meaningless as they filtered through his mind, and he turned with sudden confusion to gaze beside him at his partner – and was struck by the haunted red-brown eyes that were staring determinedly back at him.

Sasori's expression was carefully blank, but his eyes held a great and deep-bidden meaning that caused Deidara's breath to run short, his lips gently parting as the boy replied quietly;

"What do you mean, Danna?"

As though woken from a sudden trance by the returned words, Sasori seemed surprised for a moment, before he averted his gaze - staring instead in front of himself, as silence stretched between them once again – and Deidara did not dare to break it.

A long moment passed, before Sasori found his voice again.

"I am familiar with the ramblings of an inebriated and emotional mind." He began hesitantly, and with not a small amount of trepidation. "I myself may have imparted words before which I did not mean, to persons of no consequence." The puppet master admitted, before his voice became deadly quiet, and the blonde could see his eyes steal over from where he stared unseeingly into the forest. "But you must tell me this instance if one word of what you have said to me since my return was untrue. I could not bear it if-" Sasori stopped abruptly, his face turning further away from Deidara, shielding his expression as he once again fell silent.

Deidara's face softened greatly at the strangled emotion he heard in the puppet master's voice, surprised though he was at the sudden emotional turn of the afternoon, he understood, all the same, what it was that his partner was trying to say.

"Danna…" The blonde boy began quietly, although he could swear he saw Sasori flinch as though he had screamed the endearment. "Why would I say something I don't mean, un?"

The redheaded man did not answer for several long minutes, his face turned away from the boy, unmoving and silent – and Deidara almost began to wonder if the man had not heard him, before the deep monotone sounded again.

"Those things you said…" Came the whispered words, ever so slowly.

And then for a moment, everything became horribly still - the wind itself stopping in it's tracks, before, suddenly; the puppet master turned abruptly back to his partner, Deidara's eyes widening as two arms – one flesh, one wooden – lashed out to pin him to the trunk of the tree they sat at, and he was captured instantly by the fierce red eyes that bore intimidatingly into his own.

"If you have lied to me," Came the ferociously low growl, the expression in Sasori's face one of a predator, as his eyes were scrunched in suspicion. "If one word out of your mouth had been an untruth, then I will make you feel the pain of your mistakes, boy-"

But the speech was stopped short, breath suddenly escaping the puppet master, and his expression turned blank with shock – as one thin pale hand had come to rest, ever so gently, against his cheek.

Deidara's bright blue eyes were soft and unconcerned, the surprise having ebbed from him as he sat, unresistingly, pinned by his partner against the tree, the ominous figure of the puppeteer leering over him – and his palm held Sasori's face, the elder man crouching unmovingly before him, as the blonde smiled very slightly – his expression filled with sincerity, as he whispered to the redheaded man;

"I would never lie to you, Danna."

The words seemed to be carried away by the breeze, as they were spoken so softly, and seemed to end all too soon for Sasori – as the man continued to sit in somewhat of a daze, his eyes wide with sudden wonder at the reality of all that Deidara's simple words meant.

His hands slackened in their hold, his shoulders untensing, but Deidara did not pull away from him - and it was perhaps that, more than anything else, that caused Sasori to then move forward; his eyes glazing over, breath hot and lips suddenly aching for contact, as he covered the blonde boy's mouth with his own without another word.

Stars, it seemed, exploded behind his eyelids, an eruption occurring in his chest, as Deidara's other hand rose to clasp at his shoulder – holding him in place, as they moved together; and Sasori's hand slipped up to hold the smaller boy's neck, their noses bumping tenderly, as their lips held desperately onto each other.

The moment was full of meaning, and was, in a way, an ending to something; perhaps their own confusion – as they pulled apart and never really left each other, both of them sitting in a sudden glow, eyes meeting and holding, and the words seemed to slip from Sasori's slick lips without thought.

"You're mine." He announced, eyes impossibly soft, though his voice still held conviction, as strong fingers brushed with a feather-light touch over a pale cheek. "Mine…"

And Deidara did not argue.

Suddenly then, a rumbling could be heard – low, as though coming from deep within the forest ground, and Sasori leapt away from Deidara in alarm, coming to stand in a protective stance before the boy, as they looked around in confusion.

The rumbling became louder, faster – and Deidara cast a worried gaze to his partner, who frowned ahead to a spot just in front of the tree that Furugane had smashed his mace into, where the sound seemed to be headed.

And then, all of a sudden, the earth rose up under the tree, thick roots parting to make way for the increasing mound – as something large and green seemed to sprout out out of the ground, like some rapidly growing plant.

Sasori then, to Deidara's surprise, relaxed with exasperation – and with the puppet master's next words, the blonde came to understand.

"Zetsu."

The ex Iwa-nin cast an awed gaze as the green figure that immerged from the ground and, low and behold, there was now a black and white head where the green growth had split in half, and shoulders bearing the red and white of the Akatsuki cloak.

"You two are expected, in Sir Leader's chambers." Came the grave voice of the black side of Zetsu's face, as the plant man addressed them quite casually from his hole in the ground.

"Now?" Sasori asked with some unmasked disappointment, though his eyes did not leave the green man's. "I thought we weren't due for any missions for at least another day."

"You know Sir Leader." Was all that Zetsu said in reply.

Sasori gave a very minute, inaudible sigh at that, as he turned back to Deidara – the puppet master's eyes not entirely able to steal over as he held the blonde's gaze, and snapped defensively at the boy;

"Come on, then, brat." And with that, he stalked out of the forest, back in the direction of the hideout.

Deidara nodded as he stood, looking back to his partner as the man walked away without glancing back, before the blonde's eyes travelled back to Zetsu, and he jumped.

The plant-nin was watching him intently, without saying a word, standing still in his hole, though his mismatched eyes were unmistakeably boring into Deidara's – and sudden memories of the other members' advice not to get caught in the forest alone with Zetsu, stories of how other members has been 'lost' in such situations, suddenly flooded the boy's mind.

But then, without a word in his direction, Zetsu's fly-trap snapped promptly shut, and he began to bore back into his hole, disappearing with the same rumbling that he had come with in a matter of seconds.

Deidara did not hesitate to make his way away from the scene.

* * *

"A diplomatic mission." Sir Leader's long drawl announced, the cruel glow of the red eyes in the dark chamber seeming to alight with a sadistic glee, as he recounted the details of the mission to the assembled members.

Deidara frowned in confusion at the term, and turned questioningly to the others, though he dared not question the matter while still in front of his most feared leader. Sasori's expression, undoubtedly, had become crestfallen at the announcement – while Kisame seemed somewhat excited, and Itachi (as ever) was entirely unperturbed.

"You must make your way to a rendezvous in a Geisha house in the south of the Lightening country, as representatives of Akatsuki, with the intention of meeting with the renowned Yugami organisation. We have business to discuss with them, and the trading of spies." Sir leader announced with a somewhat bored tone, and Deidara could imagine him examining his nails mundanely as he told them – if he even had nails, or hands for that matter.

"The Yugami clan?" Sasori asked though, with a tone that suggested the strangeness of this. "Have dealings in the past with them not been somewhat… unfavourable?"

"Exactly." Sir Leader's eyes flashed back to them once again with glee, "And that is why I am sending four of you, when it is requested that we send only two." He announced, and Deidara could almost feel the wincing of anticipation from his fellow members as they awaited the proclamation of whatever it was that seemed to so amuse Sir leader. "Two of you will be going undercover, to overlook the proceedings, and to listen in on any discussions that might occur between the Yugami clan members. These two will also be required to ensure that the other two are in the right room at the right time, so that everything goes to plan."

Sir Leader then stopped in his explanation, and a silence came to stretch in the huge cavernous chamber. Feeling the pressure, and Kisame's elbow nudge him in the side, Sasori resisted rolling his eyes as he took the bait and asked, with only a small amount of sarcasm;

"How are they going to do that?"

Deidara shrunk back and resisted the urge to clasp Sasori's arm in fear, as Sir Leader chuckled then.

The darkly shadowed man seemed to lean forward towards them, his red orb-like eyes curving in pleasure, as he told them slowly and with great satisfaction;

"Two of you, will have to disguise yourselves as Geisha."

* * *

**A/N: I have been looking forward to writing this next mission for *ages*. Possibly since I first wrote the storyline for this story, long before it was even started! I am thoroughly ready to write it, I think. So the next update might come sooner rather than later...**

**That is, of course, assuming that anyone wants the update... please let me know if anyone is still reading this old fic, and send me a nice review?**

**I hope you all have a good holiday. Only a few days left til Christmas! **

**-Emerald-  
**


	34. Duty Calls

**

* * *

Clay and Puppets

* * *

**

**Summery: In which, Sasori gains, through a string of seemingly unfortunate incidents, a new partner named Deidara. Reluctant to form any kind of friendship with the young Iwa missing-nin, Deidara seeks to get to know Sasori, while adjusting to his new life in the evil organisation of the Akatsuki.**

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed. Flammable.**

**A/N: Yatta! I return, after my unpardonably long absense, with a new chapter!  
**

**Sincerely, I'm sorry for the long wait you all had to suffer. I'm into my second year of uni now, and when I realised last week that I hadn't updated this since the christmas break, I got right on to writing it. And so, here we are a week later, and I'm well and truly back into the story - I can say with relief. I've very well mapped out the remaining chapters of the story (only about 10 to go!) and am already in the process of writing them. So, hopefully you can expect another chapter in a week or so! *crosses fingers***

**And so, without further ado - I repent, by giving you the longest chapter yet.**

**I do hope people are still reading this old story...**

* * *

_Why not go out on a limb? _

_That's where the fruit is._

* * *

**Chapter 34:** **Duty Calls

* * *

**

"I still don't get it. Why do_ I_ have to do it again?"

Sighs and groans chorused.

"Because you are best suited for the position." A gentle voice replied patiently.

"But, Itachi-san," The tall blue man turned to frown unhappily at the dark-haired youth beside him. "I just know I'm not gonna look any good in a dress!"

Dragging their feet slowly before them, the four darkly-coloured figures would appear only as black dots from any distance, surrounded on all sides as they were by deep, wispy snow, as it fell feather-light to the ground from the sky above - impeccably white, and unbearably cold, as it seeped into every crevice of their clothing.

"You will look fine." Itachi reassured monotonously, his tone flat and expression unreadable, as he trudged heavily through the snow - and still managed to maintain a level of grace to his movement.

"You would look better!" Kisame crowed in response, and turned instantly to Deidara for confirmation of this - but received nothing of the sort, as the blonde boy was focused entirely on the task of heaving his shorter legs through the snow in front of him, a scowl deeply etched on his young face.

"Kisame," A guttural voice reached them then, harsh and grating, as it emanated from the hulking figure ahead of them. "You know that Itachi cannot fill that roll," He told the other, though his voice made it sound scolding. "And so, you will."

A moment of contemplative silence followed.

"No one's gonna believe that _I _am a _Geisha_." The shark-nin muttered bitterly then, crossing his arms over his chest as he pushed easily through the snow, his feet lifting and falling in the deep white mass with ease.

Deidara scowled at his friend, his own feet clambering through the snow clumsily. "Well, I have to do it too, un."

"Yeah, but at least you can pass as a girl!" Kisame exclaimed woefully, missing the glare he was sent by the irritable blonde, as he turned back to his partner. "And Itachi-san, as the second most feminine, should have to dress up as well!"

"That is not an option." Itachi replied simply.

"Hn." The gravelly voice agreed readily, and Deidara could almost imagine Sasori nodding from inside the bulking form of Hiruko. "It may be difficult passing Kisame off as a Geisha, but the Yugami would find it even harder to believe that among all of its members, Akatsuki did not send its two best negotiators - that being Itachi, and myself."

Kisame opened his mouth to retort, before the conversation halted abruptly as Deidara lost his footing - for what must have been the fifth time - in the slippery sleet of snow underfoot, and the boy was suddenly teetering forward with a bark of panic; only to be caught with an 'oof' by the solid wooden coil of Hiruko's tail.

Grunting in displeasure, and blowing irritably at the locks of blonde hair that had fallen into his eyes, the Iwa-nin righted himself with a string of curse words that would have brought a blush to Hidan's pallad face - as the clicking puppet's tail slipped away, the boy avoiding the poisoned tip as it waved through the air, coming to settle behind its owner once again without comment - and the group walked on in silence.

Deidara hated the snow. There was none to be found in Iwa, and during all of his childhood the worst his village had ever had to offer in the winter was an occasional wind - nothing anywhere near the supposed 'summer' of Yukigakure, the Village Hidden in the Snow, where they were headed.

The blonde huffed unhappily, his face flushed and raw from the persistent winds that blew past them every now and then, as his arms bundled the deep billows of his cloak close to his body.

They had been traveling for two days in such weather.

"When are we going to get there, un?" The boy demanded then, his eyes fixing on the form of Hiruko, as the puppet glided easily across the harsh terrain.

"It is not far." The grim voice responded, without turning to acknowledge him, and Deidara frowned further at the lack of tenderness in Hiruko's voice that was usually present in Sasori's when the older man spoke to him. "The Geisha house is called Yukionna, and is renowned in this part of the country."

"Hn..." Kisame hummed in agreement, a fond smile overcoming his expression, instantly dissipating his poor mood. "I remember it, went there once when I was a youngster. My sensei took me as a reward for making Chuunin..." The shark-nin drawled with a suggestive laugh, "Man, those girls sure know how to make a man happy- ow!"

Itachi sharply elbowed his partner, eyes flashing red for a moment, before an uncharacteristically sweet smile filtered into his expression. "Well then, Kisame_-koi_," He accentuated the nickname sarcastically, "I'm sure you'll be looking forward to _becoming_ one of those women."

The shark-nin's expression instantly fell, dread of the coming mission filling him once again, as the Uchiha stalked moodily ahead of him. "Aw, come on, 'Tachi!" He called in a whining, apologetic tone. "You know you're my one and only!"

The large blue man lumbered after his partner, easily catching up to the dark-haired youth in the deep mounds of snow, as the two continued to bicker loudly - or, really, Kisame bickered loudly and Itachi muttered under his breath - as Deidara's eyes came to fix on his own partner.

An awkward moment passed then, as Deidara hesitated to move or speak in the sudden quiet, feeling Sasori's tense presence through the puppet he wielded - and the blonde tried to picture the redheaded man that sat inside of it.

"Danna-" He started, and then stopped short, not entirely sure what he was going to say - and wondering suddenly if the older man would appreciate his company, though the puppet's head tilted slightly to gaze at him.

The boy quickened his pace decisively then, in an attempt to get closer to the hulking puppet - and was reassured, when Sasori slowed down a moment later, the two coming to walk side by side - Sasori shifting closer to the boy without a word. Deidara smiled brightly, though the other didn't see it, as they continued on in a companionable silence - Hiruko's tail hovering behind the blonde protectively.

It wasn't long until the Village Hidden in the Snow came into view. Boots crunching underfoot as they came to stand in firmer, well-trodden snow-covered ground, the Akatsuki-nins looked down the small white hill they stood upon to gaze on the many huts and houses that made up Yukigakure, catching site of a few of the many people that populated the small village.

Not being a particularly strong or noteworthy Hidden Village, though it was rumored that some of their ninja wore special chakra-armor that made them virtually immune to ninjutsu and genjutsu, Yukigakure was a well-known vacation spot for shinobi - the village raking in the majority of its capital from the many pleasure houses, onsens and resorts that it held - the most notable of which was a certain Geisha house, located on the far left side of the settlement.

Heading towards the most acclaimed establishment in Yuki, the four cloaked shinobi treaded carefully into the village - though there wasn't much in the way of security to be boasted of, and it was well-known that 'alternative' organisations such as the Akatsuki were not unwelcome here - the knowledge that a rival organisation (albeit a small one) awaited them was enough to convince the Akatsuki-nins to stay alert; as they marched purposefully, passing in-between houses and across ice-covered streets into the deep forest where Itachi led them, Sharingan blaring, towards their destination.

A short while later, a large traditionally-styled structure with a wide balcony came into view from behind the snow-laden branches of the trees, the sign above two large bolted doors reading _'Yukionna - Geisha House'_.

They came to a halt as Itachi turned his back on the impressive structure, Sharingan flickering away - and Deidara followed the others' line of sight, eyes fastening on the large puppet beside him, where Sasori stepped out of Hiruko's open hatch, storing the travelling-module away in its respective scroll - as the four Akatsuki members came together conversely.

"I will lead the negotiations." Sasori announced instantly, and Itachi nodded his understanding - it was the usual way of things on diplomatic missions, the redheaded puppeteer being the most subtle of the two of them. "Itachi and I will be stationed in the fourth room of the house, away from the rest of the guests, where we will conduct the meeting with the Yugami clan members."

"So, what are me and Dei gonna do while you're doin' that?" Kisame asked with a frown, begrudgingly accepting the task he had ahead of him.

Sasori looked to the shark-nin seriously. "You are to acquire the necessary garments you will require to pass as Geisha in the house, and ensure that you will be the only ones servicing the room in which the negotiations are held."

Deidara frowned then too, as his partner began unstrapping his kunai pouches and shuriken holsters along with Itachi, the two organisation representatives leaving themselves weaponless as they discarded their cloaks on the forest floor, prepared to enter a neutral zone - and the blonde boy shared a dubious look with the shark-nin. "But, Danna, un, how are we going to get gowns and stuff?"

The redheaded puppeteer shrugged uncaringly. "It doesn't matter how. Just do it." He replied sternly, "And ensure that you scout the house when undercover, we don't want any unexpected guests." The older man straightened his cloak, ensuring that both he and Itachi appeared presentable while not posing any direct threat, before he turned - and suddenly, his gaze caught on Deidara's.

The partners stared at each other for a drawn-out moment, wide blue eyes portraying some open emotion that Sasori couldn't decipher, his own red-brown orbs lingering but unreadable, before he turned back towards the Yukionna - and ignoring the flutter in his heart, stalked forward, Itachi at his side.

The man merely muttered under his breath; "Be careful." In the quietest of tones, before he and the Uchiha emerged from the forest, and headed purposefully towards the ornate double doors of the Geisha house.

Deidara and Kisame watched through gaps in the branches of the trees, as their partners were greeted instantly at the door by giggling, dolled-up Geisha - and retracted their heads to frown at each other, the appearance of the women only reminding them of the difficulties they would have passing themselves off as more of them.

"Where the hell are we gonna get the stuff we need to look like _that_, un?" The blonde asked despairingly, crossing his arms over his chest in an attempt to ward off the chill in the air around them.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I doubt there's enough 'stuff' in the _world_ that could get _me_ to look anywhere _near_ that." Kisame replied emphatically, gesturing towards the house.

Deidara sighed, hands rubbing at his sore cheeks. "Maybe we could sneak in, un, and see if they have any spare dresses?"

"Yeah, and then we need those hair-clip things they wear, and that white stuff they put on their face..." Kisame drawled.

Deidara groaned loudly in exasperation. What was the likelihood that they would have all of those things lying around? And anyway, Sasori would tell him it was too risky to attempt sneaking in without a plausible cover, the blonde was sure.

"If we at least had the dresses, then maybe we could say we were running late or somethin', and get the women to give us some of their make-up-"

"Shh!" The boy hushed the shark-nin abruptly then, as his eye-scope caught sudden movement in the vicinity of the Yukionna, close to where they hid in the thick trees of the forest.

Kisame hushed, listening intently alongside the blonde, as giggling high-pitched voices could be heard rolling out from behind the trees, heading towards them - feet falling heavily, as what sounded like a pair of girls came stumbling through the snow.

Sharing a questioning look, the Akatsuki men turned silently to peer around the trunk of a particularly large tree, gazing out at the edge of the forest, where they instantly spotted two women - giggling and carrying on, and obviously drunk.

"Jeeze, is it even noon?" Kisame asked, one eyebrow raised skeptically.

But Deidara's eyes widened, as the women turned towards them then, heading into the forest a little ways - and the boy elbowed his friend excitedly, as a wide smile fitted over his face.

"They're Geisha!" He exclaimed in a whisper, turning wide eyes on the shark-nin - as the other man gazed back at the women, noticing for the first time their elaborate gowns and pale faces, and grinned toothily.

"What luck, huh?" The blue man whispered back, and drew Samehada from his back in reflex. "Well, what are we waitin' for-"

"Hold on, un." Deidara stopped him though, his expression turned serious. "We have to get them from behind. They may be drunk, un, but they'll still scream if they spot us coming towards them." The blonde then pointed disapprovingly at the shark-nin's sword. "And put that away, un! You'll ruin the dresses if you come at them with that!"

Kisame resheathed his sword sheepishly, fitting the gigantic shaving blade to his back once again with an apologetic smile, before they both returned their gaze to the stumbling women.

The two Geisha had their hair mused and faces flushed, laughing ever louder as they came nearer to the hidden Akatsuki-nins, arms flung over each other for support, and talking mostly in gibberish, before a very pronounced; "I gotta' _piss!_" Resounded in the forest.

Deidara wondered passingly how two such unrefined-looking girls had gotten a job at the most prestigious Geisha house in the country - before all thought fled him, the blonde boy beholding more than he ever would have liked of the female anatomy, as the louder of the two girls promptly hiked up her dress and soiled the icy forest floor.

And in that extremely unpleasant moment, all that Kisame muttered, with a look of horror upon his face, was; "That's not very ladylike..."

Deidara shook his head, ignoring the slight blush that had overcome his cheeks, as he drew a kunai from his belt - and nudging Kisame, they both walked silently forward, advancing on the chattering Geisha.

A few minutes later found two unconscious women laying in only their undergarments in a bush, safely lifted from the snow-covered forest ground so that they wouldn't freeze, and a couple of disgruntled, uncomfortable Akatsuki criminals - fussing with their dresses.

"Damnit, I should've worn the red one."

"The red one wouldn't_ fit_ you, un, and anyway, the blue complements your skin tone."

"Well, _yeah_, but with the pink obi? Tac-ky!"

"So we'll get you some pink eyeshadow, un, it'll work."

"I guess." The shark-nin grumbled, as Deidara fussily straightened the front folds of his kimono, and they set their gaze on the Geisha house determinedly.

"Alrght," Deidara sighed, straightening his back in preparation, and thinking womanly thoughts. "Lets go."

"Hold it." Kisame held out one large blue hand, halting the blonde and pointing meaningfully at the left side of the boy's face. "You're gonna have to take that off first. T'd be a little suspicious for a Geisha, don't cha' think?"

The blonde's hand flittered up to his face, feeling the cold metal of his eye-scope against his hand, and after a hesitant moment, nodded his understanding. Cupping his fingers around the gadget, he slowly lifted it off of his face, his vision flickering away as he instantly became blind in his left eye.

"Just make sure I don't run into anything, un." The boy told the other. "Or any_body_."

"Don't worry!" Kisame reassured, a large grin showing off his sharp, pointed teeth, as he pounded Deidara friendily on the back, sending the thin blonde almost off his feet.

The boy sent him a disapproving look, as the man laughed heartily. "And would you at least act somewhat like a woman, un?" The blonde asked with a frown, rubbing his now-sore shoulder. "You're not going to fool anyone if you go around punching people, un."

"Oh, yeah." The shark-nin forced his expression to turn serious, as he straightened his own posture, and folded his hands daintily under the sleeves of his kimono. "I'm ready."

Deidara twitched in doubt, but nodded anyway, concentrating on walking steadily through the snow in the wooden sandals he now wore, as he and Kisame made their way slowly around to the entrance of the house, lifting the hems of their dresses as they went.

After a minute or so of painful walking, in which Deidara had almost twisted his ankle twice, the ornate double doors finally came into view - and they hurried towards them, the last stretch of the Geisha house wall seeming a mile, as they pushed on, before-

"Hey!" They heard a sudden voice call out, and stopped still - freezing in their tracks. "What are you two doing out here?"

Eyes wide with panic, the two Akatsuki men turned ever so slowly to gaze back the way they had come, and were surprised to see an open door in the wall of the Geisha house where before there had been nothing, light spilling out onto the snow from inside the secret room, and a figure squinting at them from the doorway. Standing awkwardly in their poorly-folded kimonos and mismatched hair, the two men's eyes fell on a dumpy older woman with an expression drawn in serious lines, as the younger of them both forced a smile on his face.

"Er, hello." The blonde returned in greeting to the speaker, not entirely sure what to do, and forcing down the 'un' he almost added at the end, knowing his speech-trait was too unique to be inconspicuous.

The woman only seemed to frown more fiercely at Deidara's dim response, though. "I asked what you two are doing out here!" She shouted suddenly, the half of her body that hung out of the door way jolting at her demand.

The men jumped, looking to each other at a loss, as Kisame mumbled; "Um..."

"Never mind!" The woman snapped, a long pipe coming to fit between her painted lips, as she scowled at them both. "The guests of room four have finally all arrived, so you two will be serving them."

Deidara was taken aback by this command. There was no way they were that fortunate, was there?

As the boy turned to look at Kisame, though, all wide eyes and blank expression, he was relieved to see that the shark-nin had heard it too - as the large blue man had a grin plastered on his face, mouthing to the blonde; 'lucky!'.

"Well, get over here!" The woman shouted then, her ferocity ever more evident, and the two kimono-clad men scurried as quickly as they could through the snow, appearing even less elegant than they felt in their awkward wooden sandals - and avoiding the aggressive woman's gaze, they soon came to stand inside a room heady with lit incense, and bustling with other Geisha.

They stopped still.

"What the hell happened to you both?" The dumpy woman, who only barely reached up to Kisame's waist, asked them both then - and leaning forward, she sniffed their clothes, pulling back with a face full of disgust. "Have you two been _drinking?_"

"Er..." Kisame replied intelligently, before clearing his throat, and replying in the best high-pitched voice he could manage; "Yeah, uh, lots of sake!"

Deidara had to hide the look of revulsion that threatened to overtake his face at Kisame's squeal, and the sickly smile that followed it.

But the woman, for a moment, appeared slightly scandalised - and the Akatsuki-nins wondered suddenly if Kisame had said the wrong thing. Those two girls had been drinking, after all...

"Well, you know the rules." The woman replied gravely then, and the men's eyes widened in dread - had they lost their jobs already? "We don't tolerate this kind of behaviour here at the Yukionna. Not on a Wednesday, anyway."

"Oh, please, u-" Deidara pleaded sincerely then, and had to bite back the 'un' he almost let slip, as he gazed imploringly at the short woman, his delicate hands folding in a prayer in front of him. "Don't take us off duty! We really need this job today!"

The woman sniffed rudely at that, but gave a noise that suggested the blonde was out of his mind, as Deidara fell back.

"Don't be ridiculous!" She shouted at the boy, and the blonde felt instantly relieved, feeling Kisame relax beside him. "We couldn't spare two of you when we have so many customers today!" She scolded harshly, though her eyes met Deidara's and Kisame's gravely then. "But, know this," she told them in an unforgiving tone, her nose turned up at them even from her meagre height. "You will never work in this, or any other Geisha house, again after this day!"

A long, dramatic moment passed then - the two men standing, utterly mute and still, in front of the fearsome woman - before their gazes turned ever so slowly to each other, their eyebrows lifting in a shrug, and they nodded.

"Yeah, sure, whatever-"

"-If you think that's best-"

"-Never really thought I was cut out for it, anyway-"

"-Always wanted to be a chef."

The small woman gazed at them both incredulously, her brow furrowed, as a silence passed between the three then - and she simply stood, her tone softer than it had been, as he told them blankly; "Get dressed, girls... you'll be entertaining four men today."

Kisame nodded excitedly, trying not to grin and show his teeth, as he gave a little giggle of appreciation - the woman turning and walking away from them, shaking her head - and Deidara gave the shark-nin a queer look.

But both of their attentions were drawn to the room at large then, as they turned to see more than thirty Geisha standing in utter silence - only now noticing them, it seemed - as they stared at the newcomers with mixed expressions of confusion and distaste marring their pretty faces.

"Er..." Deidara rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, attempting a small smile and a light laugh. "We just, ah..."

But the boy stopped stilled then, and both he and Kisame jumped - as the girls instantly, as though on cue, broke out into thirty identical sadistic grins.

The Akatsuki-nins wondered if they should run, but were hardly given the time - as a moment later, the Geisha had stalked towards the men, the criminals backing away desperately with every step - until they were cornered against the wall, staring with wide eyes at the smirking women. Then, deviously, the Geisha raised their make-up brushes.

Kisame whimpered.

Deidara fought the urge to scream.

* * *

"If the Yugami are to take the South, then Akatsuki will require the East and North."

"No, our clan needs the North. Perhaps the Akatsuki will trade the East for the West?"

"Akatsuki refuses to inherit the troubles that the Yugami have left in the West. And would not your clan have need of it, anyway, if you are to travel between your trades locations in the South and North?"

"Yes, that is true..." The man across from Sasori pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, his tone even and low. "But if the Akatsuki are to take the East and the North, leaving Yugami the South and the West, we will be at a disadvantage of territory in ratio to the amount of villages and settlements in all quarters."

Sasori frowned for a moment. It was a delicate procedure, negotiating for spy territory, he thought. There were certain places in Yukigakure that the Akatsuki could not afford to have unmonitored, and it was the same with the Yugami - but both organisations had lost two many of their spies lately in areas where the territory of the country wasn't divided, and they had to make sure both organisations felt the divide was fair.

"All right, Denka." The puppet master relented eventually. "What if Akatsuki agrees to take the East and split the North with the Yugami, giving two miles of neutral land between, leaving us with the East and major village of the North, and Yugami with all the small territories in the West and North."

"As well any townships in the South not currently under our operation." Itachi added from beside the puppet master, one of the few things he had deigned to say during the entire negotiation.

The organisation representative smiled at them both, his darkly-rimmed glasses glinting in the candle light of the small room they sat in, as he held out a thin hand to the redheaded man. "The Yugami clan finds this agreeable."

Sasori shook Denka's hand shortly, and almost sighed with relief - glad to be done with the worst of the negotiations. He hated playing pleasantries with rival organisations, and the Yugami were particularly arrogant for so small a clan. Now there was only the matter of common tradeoffs to be dealt with.

Lit incense drifted in wafts of scented smoke to curl around the fixtures of the small meeting room, the pleasant, subtle smell of jasmine coming to rest over the low table the four organisation representatives sat at. The heat of the charcoal-fueled kotatsu under the wooden tabletop was soothing as it warmed their legs and seeped into the cloth of the yukatas the men wore, helping to alleviate the strain of the meeting.

Sasori let his eyes wander about the room as Denka wrote out the documents they would both sign on the territories of Yukigakure, the redheaded man's gaze shifting from the ornately decorated paper walls of the Geisha house, to the darkening scene outside the window beside him as the sun fell behind the snowy hillside, before his eyes wandered back to his immediate company - and caught suddenly on the man sitting beside Denka, noticing the man properly for the first time.

"You are not a member of Yugami," The puppet master voiced suspiciously then, and the unknown man's eyes gazed back at him anxiously, as Denka's head whipped up from his documents. "Not one that I've ever seen before, anyway."

"He's new." Denka answered immediately, habitually adjusting his glasses, as dark slanted eyes peered confidently from behind them at Sasori. "Only been with us for a short time."

"Hn." Sasori accepted readily, though his eyes didn't waver from the figure adjacent him, as the supposed Yugami member sat nervously at the table - and Itachi followed the puppeteer's lead, staring at the unknown man. "You look... familiar." The puppeteer decided then, leaning forward slightly over the table as he scrutinized the rattled organisation representative.

Seeming about thirty years or more, the man was a seasonable age for one so scrawny-looking in the shinobi business - although Sasori could tell right away that that was not what he was, his body was in too poor of shape for him to be a shinobi, which left the puppeteer wondering if he was a spy. Short, with round cheeks and small eyes, the man was short but held a face used to gloating, and cowering, the most notable feature of which was a light scar that crossed his right cheek - and the puppet master strained to remember where he had seen the miserable-looking man.

"I-Impossible, sir." The man replied though, giving a shaky smile that didn't reach his eyes. "I've never seen you before."

"Hn." Sasori replied, and leaned back once again, though his gaze lingered on the other in suspicion - before Denka slapped the documents in front of him to be signed.

"Enough of that. Now, Sasori-sama, I will need your signature here, and here."

The puppet master nodded, focusing himself on the matter at hand, as he gazed down to the papers, lifting up a page. "Have you included the clause of neutral territory?"

"Of course, with the standard inclusion of two tradeoffs and any needed compensation."

"What? Wait now, we haven't discussed that yet-"

But the door to their room sliding open suddenly cut the puppeteer off, as the paper panel in the wall opened abruptly, and all eyes in the room turned to it - the gentle patter of bare feet against the dark wooden floor following a moment later, as a blonde Geisha in a bright red kimono entered the room carrying a tray stacked with a teapot and cups.

"You were saying, Sasori-sama?" Denka waved his hand for the man to continue, and the puppeteer's eyes flashed back to the Yugami clan member, giving the woman little more than a glance.

"You can't decide on the standard way of things without our agreement." Sasori grated angrily, sliding the papers back towards Denka. "Remove the clause and write up a new one. The tradeoffs will become a separate matter."

Denka sighed then, as a thin, pale hand placed a steaming cup of tea before him, and he paid the pourer no mind. "Sasori," The man frowned unhappily, his tone imploring, "Why not go with the standard? It greatly reduces the paperwork for both of us, and two tradeoffs with compensation should meet everyone's needs."

"It doesn't matter." The redheaded puppet master snapped impatiently, "Akatsuki must know the arrangements of the Yugami and the state in which your infantry are in relation to our own to assess the value of each and make any tradeoffs-"

The sentence died instantly, as Sasori stopped still - the man's eyes wide, and jaw slack.

"... Yes, Sasori-sama?" Denka pressed, the man frowning in confusion, as the puppet master no longer looked at him.

But Sasori wasn't even listening, as he stared openly, mouth agape and struggling to form any coherent thought - as his eyes glued to the blonde beside him, who hesitantly poured his tea.

Dressed in a lavishly-decorated bright red kimono that generous showed off the pale shoulders of the wearer, the Geisha's long blonde hair was pulled up in a pair of chopsticks and a familiar ponytail, long locks coming to hang against the youth's neck, as a white painted face with bright red lips smiled coyly, and matching bright blue eyes politely avoided the men's - and the puppet master sat in shock of the entrancing figure.

Sasori could hardly believe it was his partner.

"Make any tradeoffs..."

The puppeteer could not remove his eyes from the sight of the blonde, the young boy resisting meeting his Danna's gaze - as Sasori's eyes swept his figure from where the youth knelt beside him, the man's eyes travelling the length of Deidara's exposed neck and shoulders, to the thin arms that reached out of blood-red sleeves, to the thin waist and gentle curve of his hips - as the blonde leaned forward slightly, head bowed, placing in front of the puppet master a cup of tea.

"Make any... tradeoffs..."

Deidara's eyes skittered to his briefly then, defiantly, and Sasori's breath caught in his throat - his hands aching to inch closer to the boy he had touched so many times before, to hold him as he did went he felt this need, but more now, to slide the bright red dress from where it clung to thin shoulders and touch his lips to every bit of exposed skin-

"Sasori-sama."

Denka's voice suddenly rang out then, and Sasori heard it - his head snapping back to face the Yugami representative, as though he had entirely forgotten about the man - as the other irritably adjusted his glasses, a firm frown curving his lips.

And as Deidara drifted away from his partner once again, Sasori felt both relief and disappointment.

After a moment of tense silence as Sasori then regained his bearings, the puppet master fixed an equally annoyed look on the man across from him, the elder's tone more agitated than ever as he barked; "Making a standard clause is unacceptable! We must assess the value of your spies verses ours, making any tradeoffs fair and equally opportune. Write up another clause!"

Denka sighed for the trouble of it, grumbling under his tone at both being yelled at and the puppet master's strange behaviour, as he grabbed his pen and began writing out the new documents they would both sign.

Flickering his eyes over to the right, Sasori watched with his heart slowing as Deidara stood respectfully to one side of the room, his head bowed and hands folded in front of him as he held a now-empty tray, and the redheaded mans eyes were glued to the sight of him - before, not a moment later, a new figure stalked confidently through the door into their room.

Without meaning to, and luckily without anyone noticing, the puppet master blanched.

There, standing not three meters away from where he sat, was the most unattractive 'woman' Sasori had ever seen in his life.

Standing at over six foot tall, with broad burly shoulders and a tall black head of hair that was obviously a wig sitting atop the figure's head, the Geisha that entered had a wide smile plastered over 'her' face, as one large blue hand daintily held the hem to a sensual blue kimono, and the other carried a tray filled with bowls of miso soup - and, the puppeteer noticed with a groan, one single plate of dango.

Sasori sweatdropped, and resisted the urge to slap his forehead in exasperation, as Kisame made his way over to their table. How unsubtle did the shark-man want to be?

Beside him, Sasori heard Itachi cough to hide the laugh that almost erupted from him.

But it didn't matter, the puppet master relented with effort - as the burly blue Geisha placed the plate of dango before a lightly smiling Itachi with a little too much favouritism - at least, he thought, Deidara looked the part.

But then, looking past the shark-nin as he bent over their table to place down the bowls of miso soup, something caught Sasori's attention through the open door to their room.

It was no more than a flash in the corner of his eye, but he puppet master could have sworn that he had seen the unmistakable hunch of a distorted figure, and the same long, dark, greasy hair of someone he knew - as just across from their room, a group of shady-looking men spoke together in hushed tones, crowding in a circle as Sasori leaned slightly, attempting to see one of their faces.

"Gurosu...?" The redheaded man whispered in confusion, his brow furrowing - but then Kisame stood, blocking his view of the hall - and when the Shark-nin moved again, the group of taking men was gone.

Sasori frowned. What was it with him today and thinking he was recognising people who were perfect strangers?

"Will that be all, ladies?" Denka asked then, without having once glanced up at the two undercover Akatsuki who had served them, his head bowed disinterestedly over his documents as he corrected them.

"Hai." Deidara answered, before Kisame could, smiling pleasantly as he turned his counterpart around and pushed them both towards the door. "Please enjoy, sirs." He called back to them, and the boy lingered for a moment - his eyes meeting Sasori's in a way meant to reassure the man.

The puppet master relaxed appreciatively, giving the slightest of nods in reply as the two 'Geisha' left the room, sliding the door closed behind them - and he sighed, shifting his focus back to Denka, prepared to get on with rest of the negotiations.

* * *

Kisame grinned widely, no longer even attempting to hide his sharp razor-like teeth, as he stalked confidently through the main hall of the Yukionna. The kimono he wore was meant to pool on the ground behind the wearer, as it would on a delicate youth, but instead ended at his shins - the fabric swaying almost violently around his burly frame as he stomped rather ungracefully around the bustling tables that filled the Geisha house, as men crowded to watch the young girls dance and perform on the stage ahead.

It had been a strange and fortunate turn of events for he and Deidara, when the other Geisha had decided to help them - knowing full well that they were not women, as any woman would - but taking pity on them in their obvious efforts to pass as Geisha. They had then proceeded to set the two Akatsuki members down in what had turned out to be a dressing room, and doll them up properly - painting their faces, doing their hair, even presenting Kisame with the most charming wig he had ever seen, and promptly stuffing two small pillows down the blue man's dress front, before sending both the men out to get on with their jobs.

A friendly lot, the shark-nin thought. Though, he supposed, they must be rather used to the antics of criminal ninja and the strange requests of men, in their line of business.

Now making his way around the Geisha house in rounds, while Deidara worked on sneaking into the richer clients' rooms, Kisame busily scouted out the many halls of the Yukionna, looking out for any unannounced Yugami clan members, and performing any menial tasks for the customers that he was asked. He had served drinks to the men, and giggled politely at their jokes, all while maintaining the 'air of availability' that the other Geisha had told him of. One guy had even slapped him on the ass!

Although, many of the men still gave him strange looks.

"So, uh, women in Kiri are of a more... acquired taste, huh?" One man had boldly asked, as his drunken friend had beckoned Kisame over.

"You wanna take this outside?" The Akatsuki-nin had promptly replied.

The blue man had to admit, though, the majority of the men who seemed to want anything to do with the grinning shark-nin did also hail from Kirigakure. Maybe there was something to be seen in that, he wondered?

"Oh, Hana-chan!"

Kisame turned instantly, a sweet smile plastered on his face, as he answered to the stage-name he had been given.

One of the older Geisha, a young woman with long brown hair and a festive yellow kimono on, smiled pleasantly at the shark-nin - holding out a tray of sake that she had brought from the bar. "Would you please take this to room six for me, honey?"

Kisame smiled brightly at the request. "Of course, Taka-chan!" He replied in a high-pitched squeal, accepting the tray from the Geisha as delicately as he could manage.

Taka leaned forward towards him then, one hand cupped around her mouth. "Just watch out for the older one, he likes to pinch." She told him conspiratorially, giving the shark-man a good-natured wink.

Kisame simply nodded, his grin widening, as he set off down the hall with the tray in hand.

There were many perks to life as a Geisha, he had found out to his surprise. They got great tips, and all they had to do was giggle and be friendly to the men that came for the sake and a show - and make sure none of them got too frisky, of course.

But what had most surprised him about this mission, the burly blue man reflected, was how much he was _enjoying_ his duty as an undercover Geisha. Who knew that wearing a dress could be so much fun!

Maybe next time he could get Itachi to wear one...

"I'm telling you, we need to act now!"

Kisame stopped dead in tracks then, all thoughts of his lover in a kimono fleeing his mind, as he halted where he had been walking down one of the many hallways, standing just across from where a loud and angry tone of voice had drifted through the partially-open door of one of the bigger client rooms.

Feeling his shinobi instincts kick in, the shark-nin slinked silently closer to the door, training his breathing as he pressed his ear against the entrance, and listened in to what sounded like a brawl going on inside the room.

"Do not be foolish, Dosei." Another, calmer voice replied - though Kisame could clearly hear the malice hidden beneath the words. "We must wait for the right moment to strike. We talked about this."

"But this _is_ the right moment!" The same angry man, presumably Dosei, replied with vigor - as Kisame heard the sound of a fist hitting the tabletop. "If we don't strike now, Akatsuki will _catch on to what we're doing!_"

Kisame felt his heart stop instantly. Akatsuki? He couldn't have heard properly. Did they know they were there? Who were they? How much did they know?

The shark-nin's heart raced suddenly, as he pressed his ear more firmly to the paper panel door, and a sickly feeling crept up his gut.

This was bad.

"Patience, Dosei." A new voice drawled then, gleeful and cruel in an unusual way - and Kisame's blood ran cold with recognition.

So it was them.

"The Akatsuki do not suspect... they know nothing, as per usual."

The room echoed harsh laughter then, a malicious sound, and Kisame's eyes widened in panic, as he took a stumbling step away from the door - but the voices followed him, seeming to grow louder.

"We must remember our instructions," The drawling voice added then, and the shark-nin saw through the crack in the door a hunched back, over which hung dank, greasy dark hair - and an all-too-familiar pointed nose, as a cruel smile stretched over thin lips. "The Boss was very specific, when he told us the ways in which we are to kill the Akatsuki scum!"

The shark-nin backed away desperately, his head shaking, as his heart pounded in his chest. How did they get here? How did they know?

"Always dramatic, Gurosu." The first voice chuckled then, and new raucous laughter erupted - continuing even after Kisame dropped the tray of hot tea he had been holding, the ceramic teapot smashing heavily to the ground as the blue man took off at a run - sprinting past the main hall of the Yukionna, and the Geisha that called out to him with worried voices.

He had to find Deidara. He had to get the others. They had to get out of there!

He had to tell them...

The Hirohito were here.

* * *

**A/N: You guys remember the Hirohito? Its been a while since we've seen them... and who out there remembers Gurosu, hm? The guy who met them at the entrance to Hirohito's cave-hideout, remember? Well, I'm sure at least some of you will skip back that chapter and check it (its the one called The Hitohito, btw).**

**Also, Yukionna means 'snow woman', for any that are interested to know!**

**Hopefully I will be back sooner rather than later with an update, provided you guys still want it (which I must say I sincerely hope you do... the next ones gonna be a doozie!).  
**

**Arigato. *bows***

**-Emerald-**


	35. Diplomacy

**Clay and Puppets

* * *

**

**Summery: In which, Sasori gains, through a string of seemingly unfortunate incidents, a new partner named Deidara. Reluctant to form any kind of friendship with the young Iwa missing-nin, Deidara seeks to get to know Sasori, while adjusting to his new life in the evil organisation of the Akatsuki.**

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed. Flammable.**

**A/N: Yes, I am still writing this story - a surprise, I know. Don't worry, those of you who are still reading, I am going to finish this fic if it sucks all the life out of me. I have planned it all out and there should only be about five chapters to go, and though they may come slowly (hopefully a fair bit quicker than this one did) they WILL come! I can promise you that, I haven't given up on this story yet. And we're in the last arch of things, really.**

**You're all so wonderfully patient with me and I thank you for that.**

**Please enjoy my labors.**

**

* * *

**

_It is the greatest of mistakes to do nothing because you only know a little. Do what you can._

* * *

**Chapter 35: Diplomacy**

**- Return of the Hirohito -

* * *

**

The sights and sounds of the Geisha house were almost unnerving in their ferocity as they permeated the air, the laughter of the men booming on all sides as they enthusiastically sloshed the drinks in their hands around in their mirth, the insistent giggling and excited chattering of the Geisha as they flaunted their brightly colored kimonos following closely after, as the volume of the house rose and fell almost rhythmically.

Deidara kept a constant smile on his face, stopping only when called after by a customer, and being very careful not to seem rushed or preoccupied as he continued to politely excuse himself and make his way from room to room along the many halls of the Yukionna - under the premise of inspecting every pot of tea, insisting that there had been a bad batch, and thus having an opportunity to listen in on every conversation, and hopefully find any spies that might be hiding in the house.

So far though, to Deidara's great chagrin, he had found no one even slightly capable of being a spy - or a decent human being, as it turned out. He had, however, found one sailor that had been banned from every other Geisha house in the country (the reason of which he had soon discovered, and wished he hadn't), one fellow artist with way too many fetishes pertaining to paintbrushes, one pedophiliac who would _not_ stopped telling him how much money could be made in a Geisha house made up of boys, and at least seven men who wanted to seek a private audience with him and whom had 'brought their own costumes'.

"Oof!" Deidara exclaimed softly then, as a figure he somehow hadn't seen in the nearly-empty hallway roughly bumped into him, and turning in surprise, he was faced suddenly with the grotesque figure of a hunched man - though he stilled as he felt the hold of a rough hand on his forearm, holding the boy in place.

"Whoops." A low, grating voice replied, as the ugly man peered up at him through a curtain of dark, greasy hair. "Excuse me." He pardoned to the blonde, his tone completely without apology.

But the man didn't release his hold on the boy's arm.

Staring back at him in confusion, like a deer caught in headlights, Deidara's eyes were locked with the strange man's - and suddenly, an unexplainable wave of dread washed through him; a menacing feeling that only increased when it came to accompany the inkling that Deidara had seen the man before.

The Akatsuki-nin felt all too consciously the kunai strapped to his thigh under the folds of his dress, his unrestrained hand itching suddenly to reach for it - though he didn't move a muscle.

Instead, the boy forced a smile onto his face.

"No, sir." He replied then, and only his eyes retained their steely edge. "Excuse _me_."

The hunched man returned the smile instantly - a garish thing to behold, revealing mismatched and yellowed teeth, as lips stretched thin over his skeletal-like face - and with a great sense of relief, Deidara felt the man's grip on his arm loosen and fall away altogether.

And then, quickly as he had come, the man was gone - a shadow slinking down the hallway faster than the blonde would have thought he could move; and taking the feeling of impending dread with him.

After standing for a moment in confused silence, Deidara suppressed a cold shiver, and shook his head. He had more important things to worry about.

Walking amiably onwards down the hall with a glint of determination in his eye, the boy resolved to get his part of the mission over and done with. As unpleasant as his current duty was, he was going to see it through to the end. There were only a few rooms left to go, anyway, he thought - but felt his heart sink despite himself.

When was this godforsaken mission going to _end?_

* * *

Breathing in harsh pants, as round, wide eyes searched around him, Kisame felt his heart pounding against his chest - both in exertion and panic - as he came to a sudden stop in the middle of another seemingly endless hallway, doubling over slightly as he fought to catch his breath.

They couldn't be far, he told himself - cursing the fact that he hadn't thought to memorise that section of the house. There was no time to mess around now - he had to find them before the Hirohito did.

Picking up his pace again with a grunt, the Kiri-nin continued his search.

The light, nearly inaudible sound of his feet falling, heavy and quick, in a steady rhythm against the matted floor, filled the quiet air of the house as he speeded along - though he went almost entirely unnoticed by the many wealthy clients that occupied the rooms, busy as they were laughing and talking with the women that kept them there - barely noticing one brightly-coloured figure streaming through the hallways.

Stumbling over the long folds of the garment he wore, the large blue man pushed himself onwards, faster, as he weaved through the many halls of the multi-sectioned building - the words he had overheard repeating themselves endlessly in his mind - and he struggled to remember what room it was that his friends had been placed in, among the labyrinth of rooms that made up the Geisha house.

They had to get out of there.

Feeling his heart hammer in his chest, the Kiri-nin rounded corner after corner, gaining speed as he pushed himself on. Eyes darting wildly about him, he searched frantically, desperately looking for one definable detail, a single clue as to the location of his friends - of his partner.

It was only a matter of time.

"Hey, look out-!"

A crash, the sound of porcelain cracking.

"-Oof!"

Reeling as the wind was abruptly knocked out of him, Kisame gasped for a moment in pain before the realisation that he had crashed to the floor, accompanied by the sensation of being distinctly wet, occurred to him - and he was filled with confusion, as he lay in a heap, staring up to the swirling ceiling of the Yukionna.

"Ow..." The Kiri-nin groaned.

"'Same?" A familiar, light voice sounded in his ear then - and the man's sight was filled with yellow and blue. "What the hell were you doing, running through the hallway, un?"

"Eh... Dei...?" The shark-man mumbled, blinking as his eyesight slowly unblurred - and locking his eyes on the rumpled figure beside him, found himself faced with a frowning blonde.

"You could have killed me, un!" The youth scolded, straightening his kimono and rubbing his shoulder where the larger man had collided with him. "And you totally destroyed the pot of tea I was carrying."

Slowly turning his gaze down to his chest, Kisame made a kind of 'huh' noise as he found himself covered with uncomfortably cooling tea. That explained the moist feeling, he thought.

"Where were you going, anyway?" The blonde asked him tersely, as he came to stand once again, fixing his hair briefly before offering his hand to the blue man. "You can't go stampeding down the hallway, un! We're undercover, remember?"

Kisame's eyes widened then, shooting suddenly to his feet as the purpose of his rush returned to him once again, and he gained his bearings - latching a hand on Deidara's arm as he began to drag the boy with him down the hallway.

"Hey!" The blonde exclaimed in confusion then. "What are you-"

"No time, Deidara." Kisame cut him short then, and the blonde silenced, as the larger shinobi turned to face him with a steely expression. "We have to get the others, _now_."

Deidara wasn't sure in that moment whether it was use of his full name, or the level of gravity in Kisame's voice that he had never heard before, but as shark-nin's sharp blue gaze locked onto his own - the blonde's blood ran cold.

"Kisame, what's happened?"

Slowing at the softness of the boy's tone, the shark-man turned where he had marched them down the hall, and without relinquishing his hold on the boy's wrist, he frowned down at the blonde.

"Our location... has been compromised." He told the other quietly, his tone completely devoid of its usual careless air, eyes darting around him briefly. "They... They know we're here."

Deidara felt his heart begin to beat quicker. "Who?" He asked, leaning closer to the other. "Who knows we're here?"

Kisame's frown deepened, but he simply shook his head. Vaguely, Deidara felt the grip on his arm tighten.

"Do you know where the others are?" The blue tower of a man asked then.

After a beat, Deidara nodded.

"Un." He affirmed, and made no argument when the blue man began to pull him along the hall once again - the two nearly breaking into a run, as they weaved their way through the twists and turns of the Geisha house - and the same panic that had grasped Kisame began to fill Deidara.

They had to find the others.

* * *

Almost done, he told himself. They were almost done.

"Very good, Sasori-sama. Now, if you could also sign here..." Denka's voice droned through the air, a distant buzzing.

Only a few more documents, he was sure. How many more could the other man have, after all? Only a few more.

"... And if you want the third ratio of our quota of spy information, we'll need to organise a treaty for fair trade and conduct..."

How long had they even _been_ there? Hours? Days? He was leaning towards the latter.

Negotiations were going well at this point, at least. After Deidara and Kisame's disappearance, Sasori had found himself able to concentrate once again, and with Itachi's occasional verbal assistance, they had managed to cut Akatsuki a rather good deal in relation to new spy information. But with every mind-numbing, soul-aching moment that passed in the heady-scented room, their winnings became less and less worth the effort for the two representatives.

Letting his eyes rest briefly on the man on the opposite position of the table to him, Sasori felt the same suspicious sense of familiarity rise up in himself that he had first felt some hours ago. The other Yugami representative sat, meek and unobtrusive, and entirely silent - having let Denka control the entire negotiations so far; and as the weedy man's frightened gaze flickered to his and away again, Sasori wondered not for the first time what the purpose of his presence was.

Scoffing to himself, Sasori entertained the thought of jumping out of the window next to him and escaping to the snowy mountains in the distance.

Never had the puppet master been more eager to leave a world-renowned Geisha house.

"Alright. Now we just need to write up the clauses for exchange of properties..."

Sasori audibly groaned, though Denka seemed not to hear it, and Itachi shot him a pointed look.

When was this going to _end?_

"Sasori-sama!"

All the eyes of the room turned in unison, as the sudden shout was followed by a crash, and the door to their room was unceremoniously slammed open; the figures of a couple of ruffled, out-of-breath Geisha now standing in the doorway - and Sasori's gaze locked on the one who had called his name.

Blowing the flaxen locks of hair out of his face, Deidara managed to summon a charming smile, as Kisame leaned against the door frame most undaintily behind him, wig askew.

"Ah, excuse us, u-" The boy had to force down his 'un', playing it off with a cough, before his gaze shifted to the man sitting across from his partner. "Sasori-sama and Itachi-sama have a, uh..."

"An urgent message!" Kisame interjected with a pant, his squeaky 'womans voice' half-hearted at best.

"Ah, yes, they have a message!" Deidara repeated enthusiastically. "And they must come with us for a moment!"

Denka blinked, seemingly taken aback by the abrupt intrusion, before he turned a questioning look to Sasori.

But Sasori was staring at the Geisha, a confused expression on his face, and a frown on his lips. Deidara seemed urgent, nearly frantic, and Kisame not much better - pleading evident in both their expressions, and an unsure silence stretched in the room.

What possible reason could they have for intruding?

"Please excuse us." The low, steady voice beside the puppeteer agreed then, and Sasori turned to see that Itachi had already stood, gaze fixed on his partner.

Seeing the relieved expressions on the two mock-Geisha's faces, Sasori gave a sigh, before nodding and rising himself.

"I apologise, Denka." He told the other courteously.

The Yugami representative instantly rose a hand in pardon. "Not to worry, Sasori-sama." He returned, a finger pushing the frame of his glasses up the bridge of his nose, as sharp eyes glinted from behind them. "The documents will be right here when you get back."

Mumbling a 'very well' in return, Sasori refrained from his sudden urge to tell Denka where he could rightly stick his documents, and instead followed Itachi as he marched his way towards the two tensely-grinning Geisha.

The puppet master had barely a second to revel in the fresh air of the hallway and the absence of Denka's droning voice before the door behind him was slammed shut once again, and his arm was seized by his blonde partner.

"What-?"

"Not here." The man was cut off, an unhappy frown marring his features as he was dragged like a child down the adjacent hallway and subsequently forced into an empty room some ways away from where their meeting was taking place.

The new room they stood in was filled with pillows and - to Sasori's chagrin - more burning incense, as well as what appeared to be a bed.

Itachi and Kisame entered silently only a few seconds after them, and it was only after the door was slid silently shut, that the questions began.

"What on earth are you two so worked up about?" Sasori demanded immediately, his tone harsh, though the worry behind it could not be denied, as he scanned the serious expressions on Deidara and Kisame's faces.

"We've got to get out of here." Kisame answered, with no small amount of urgency.

Sasori's confusion only seemed to increase, his expression incredulous, as turned then to look at Deidara - the blonde facing him with the same silent panic.

"What is the meaning of this?" Itachi asked, though his tone was soft and unassuming, as his gaze lay unwaveringly on his partner.

"We've been found out." The shark-nin stated, his eyes shifted to look around them for a moment, as he leaned forward conspiratorially. "They've been here the entire time!"

Sasori and Itachi stilled instantly. Drawing closer, the four Akatsuki-nins created a tight circle in the room, as the gravity of the situation was finally shared between them.

"Who?" Sasori demanded then, his red-brown eyes burning, the mind behind them already poised to deal with the worst.

And the worst was what he got, as Kisame lowered his voice to a whisper.

"The Hirohito."

Itachi's eyes shut at the news, his own silent way of expressing alarm. Deidara's widened, filling with open fear, as his gaze shifted to Sasori - and it was only when he saw the expression of utter dread on his Danna's face, that Deidara registered how dire the situation really was - and remembered the man in the hall, the one with the greasy hair, who had grabbed his arm.

Kisame's voice was quiet when he spoke again. "They are in one of the large client rooms in the far end of the Yukionna."

"How many?" Sasori replied, and he spoke in whispers too.

"Maybe ten." Kisame answered, and the way Sasori flinched at his answer, Deidara knew it was worse than he had expected.

Ten Hirohito against four Akatsuki.

"Then there is nothing to be done." Itachi answered, his tone more authoritative than Deidara had ever heard it in all the time he had known the Uchiha.

Kisame's fists clenched anxiously at his sides, his gaze landing expectantly on Sasori - their unspoken leader. "We don't have long."

Sasori nodded. Briefly, his expression became faraway, almost unsure, before it steeled over - and he looked to each member in turn. "The mission is postponed. We have accomplished enough here, for now." Then after a beat, in which his gaze locked on Deidara's, he finished; "The risk is too great."

"Agreed." Itachi answered, and Kisame made an a noise of agreement, as Deidara nodded.

"But we can't just abort the mission." Kisame added then, "Sir Leader would have our heads."

"We won't need to." Sasori answered him confidently, his natural abilities to lead shining through. "There is little left that needs to be done in the Yugami relations, I'll speak to Denka-"

But the oldest of the present Akatsuki members was interrupted, as a sudden knock sounded at the door to the small room they had taken sanctuary in - the sound short and abrupt.

The Akatsuki-nins fell silent instantly, Deidara's breath hitching in his throat, and they all stood deadly still. The businesslike knocking sounded again, and the thought that the owner of the room might have seen them enter, or perhaps that one of the Hirohito had already found them, crossed the minds of the S-class criminals in unison.

Sasori called out. "Occupied." And when that seemed to do nothing, he added; "And we've no need for any tea, thank you."

But the presence behind the door still did not retreat, quite the contrary - the shadow of a hand from behind the paper screen fell over the door's handle, the slow creak as pressure was added, and slowly it began to open.

Itachi's hand went to thigh, despite the fact that the usually-present kunai was missing, though Kisame seemed poised to grab the shuriken under his garter - and Sasori stepped in front of Deidara, the blonde looking to him with wide blue eyes, as the elder stood protectively in front of him, already ebbing the intent to kill.

The door shuttered open swiftly then, in one smooth motion, and Deidara peered over Sasori's tensed shoulder - expecting the gaunt face of the man in the hall, the limp hair falling over Gurosu's impossibly cruel eyes, or the flash of a kunai.

It was with no small amount of relief, that their eyes fell instead on the blank expression of Denka's face.

"There you are, Sasori-sama." The Yugami representative said tersely, adjusting his glasses in an irritable kind of way. "I wondered were you had gone off to, when I went into the lobby and could not find you there. I forgot to mention we must think of a way to rectify the loss of profit margins from spy findings. Are you done here?"

Sasori relaxed marginally, but floundered then for what to say. "Ah, Denka, we must-"

But Denka's eyebrows stitched together in confusion then, and Sasori fell silent as the other man peered around his shoulder, his eyes landing on Deidara - and then a kind of clarity overcame Denka's expression, and Sasori tensed all over again.

"Ah, I see..." The Yugami member muttered then, a small smirk came over his features, as he looked back to Sasori. "Well, this is somewhat unexpected."

Sasori didn't say anything, his expression carefully blank, though inside he was already preparing to slip into a defensive stance, the others mimicking him, incase they would have to fight their way out of there after all. If Denka realised that Deidara and Kisame were also Akatsuki members, then the entire mission will have been a waste - and their escape nigh impossible.

A slow grin spread over Denka's lips at Sasori's silence, and he raised a hand - Sasori tensing further, ready if Denka should strike - before it landed, and the puppet master was momentarily overtaken with confusion, as Denka gave him a somewhat playful punch in the shoulder.

"No need to feel ashamed, Sasori-sama." The Yugami clan member chuckled then, and it was without malice or any kind of fighting intent. "We all need a little_ company_ every now and then."

Sasori's expression went from being completely blank, to open confusion, to near-horrified understanding before finally settling on a tense and accommodating smile. Denka, oblivious, smiled back before his eyes landed to Itachi.

"Uchiha-san," He then stated, his eyes flickering to the hulking figure of Kisame behind the Uchiha. "I much admit, however, that you surprise me."

Itachi's face was as unreadable as ever, as he offered no answer, merely shrugging - and it seemed to take nearly all of Sasori's self control not to correct Denka, with a few colourful words, for insinuating what he was. As it was, he merely cleared his throat.

"Denka," The puppet master demanded the other's attention then, his tone serious. "I am afraid we must leave the negotiations as they are. We are needed back at the homebase. You understand."

Denka's smile died away instantly, a frown replacing it, and he pushed the rim of his glasses up the column of his nose once again - back to business. "Leave?" He asked, as though the idea were foreign to him. "But we have not yet completed our treaty."

"I know." Sasori refrained from sighing in exasperation, every second that passed increasing the likelihood of the Hirohito finding them. "But we must go."

Denka was distinctly disappointed by this news, frowning as though he had been enjoying their meeting, but he nodded anyway. "Very well, Akatsuki-samas." He conceded. "Then perhaps you could agree to meet me here once again in a day's time? Surely your leader could spare you for an hour or two."

Sasori hesitated then.

Of course, Denka had no knowledge of the location of their hideout, had no idea that it would take much longer than a day to travel there and back again to Village Hidden in the Snow, and that would perhaps be an advantage in this situation, the puppet master thought. They could get away from the Hirohito without leaving the village, and still complete the negotiations before returning to Sir Leader - an ideal situation, if he had ever heard one.

After a moment, Sasori nodded, and he and Denka shook hands - and it was a plan.

"Very well." The puppeteer answered him, and the Yugami seemed pleased.

It was all a flurry of motion from there. Goodbyes were short, and the two 'Geisha' made no secret of following the Akatsuki representatives out of the room and around the back of the house (Kisame hulking protectively close to Itachi, all ladylike presence forgotten, though Deidara at least had the presence of mind to smile disarmingly at Denka as they left) and by their insistence, they took the secret Geisha exit out of the house, the same that Deidara and Kisame had first entered through - and within minutes, they were out in the snowy landscape of Yukigakure at dusk, scrambling silently into the safety of the surrounding forest.

They were relieved to find that their hidden belongings were untouched, Itachi and Sasori instantly glad to be reunited with their weaponry, while Deidara and Kisame were simply relieved to be back in their own clothing - the kimonos they had worn now discarded into the bushes, to be found the next day by two very confused and hungover Geisha.

And then the Yukionna was behind them, the wide and white world ahead, and they made quick, careful work of escaping the village. When finally they came to stand on the hills surrounding Yukigakure, looking down through the darkness at the bright lights of the village, Kisame let loose a laugh full of relief - and Deidara felt himself return it.

They had managed to get away, after all. The Hirohito had been a hair away from them, and they had gotten away before they had even known.

"What do I always tell ya'? Akatsuki always comes out on top!" Kisame laughed, sending a grin to Itachi, whom the innuendo was not lost on.

But Sasori was quiet, as he stared down on the village, and Deidara's eyes drifted to him with a natural worry.

His expression drawn in serious lines, Sasori felt himself being watched then, his eyes flickering to Deidara and holding there. After a moment, he seemed to willfully relax, and he turned his back on the lights below.

"It was too easy." He explained quietly, and Deidara felt his lips tug down in a frown at the others town.

Perhaps Sasori was right. They had gotten away easily...

But Deidara pushed those thoughts away, instead laying a hand on Sasori's arm gently, summoning the most reassuring smile he could manage. "Maybe we were just lucky, un." He replied, and it sounded more confident than he felt.

Sasori's eyes searched Deidara's then, and the younger felt the urge to look away, but didn't - and after a moment, the redheaded man returned the blonde's smile with a tiny one of his own, relaxing finally.

"Maybe you're right." He replied then, and the way he whispered it was so utterly private, his tone so fond, that Deidara had to fight back a blush as he retracted his hand.

"Come." Itachi called to them then, his sharp red eyes gleaming at them through the darkness of the night, reflecting off of the snow eerily. "We have to find cover for the night."

Sasori nodded then, and the gentleness of his expression ebbed away to simple exhaustion. They were outside the perimeter of the village. They were safe, for the night at least - and could start the trek home tomorrow, after the conclusion of Denka's concerns. The Hirohito would be gone by then.

Now was the time to rest.

Soon enough, they found a snowy enclave at the top of one of the many rocky barriers around the snow-ladden village, and a cave deep enough to house them for the night. Kisame and Sasori were the ones that ended up being sent back out into the harsh land to find food, as Deidara and Itachi built up a fire and lay out their beds - and after waiting for what seemed half the night, the two wanders returned not with hunted game as their partners had assumed, but take out from a township about an hour outside of Yuki.

"Wildlife too fast. Tired." Was all Sasori offered by way of explanation, as Kisame sheepishly handed out the cartons of soup and rice.

Within minutes of having eaten, or so it felt, the Akatsuki ninja were read to drop. They didn't even feel the cold of the wind anymore, the flecks of snow unable to reach them as they lay on their makeshift beds deep in the confines of their cave, the light of the fire flickering low and mellowing out their moods.

Itachi and Kisame lay huddled together over one side of the cave, limbs entwined, Kisame curled around his smaller partner like shield against the cold. The shark-nin had always dealt with the cold better, his tough blue skin built for harsh winters, and he snored quietly were they lay.

Deidara shivered, pulling his cloak tighter around himself, as he struggled to fall asleep - his mind drifting to his partner every time he closed his eyes.

Sasori still seemed restless, unable to settle, and had insisted on taking watch - guarding the mouth of their cave for as long as he could manage, maintaining that he was not all that tired, and that the others should rest.

But Deidara knew he was easily as worn out as the rest of them, and worried for his partner. He considered getting up a number of times, going to the puppet master and convincing him to rest as well - but knew that Sasori would not appreciate it.

So instead Deidara lay, restless, exhausted, and concerned.

He almost jumped where he lay, alarm rising in him briefly, when he head the slightly heavy pound of feet entering the cave - and turned.

When Deidara's bright gaze landed on his partner's hunched and lagging form, he sighed with relief. Finally, the elder ninja was so tired he could not go without rest any longer - and Deidara knew he must really have been exhausted, if he could hear the man's heavy approach.

The puppet master made his way over to the empty bed left for him, really nothing more than a sheet and a folded shirt for a pillow, and felt to it unfeelingly with a small groan. His limbs ached and he had a heartache the size of Konoha, but still his mind whirred, alert and ready, incase anyone should approach their temporary retreat. He was being paranoid, he knew - but he just couldn't quite shake the feeling that something was wrong, that he should be prepared.

Turning his head to the side absentmindedly, Sasori's heart gave a sudden lurch then, as he was met with Deidara's unwavering gaze - and the puppeteer wondered how long the boy had been staring at him.

He should be resting. They only had a couple of hours, then they would have to begin the travel home. Opening his mouth to scold the other, though, Sasori closed it a moment later.

The light of the fire fell over Deidara's form, smoothing over the boy's gently curved hips, the delicate shape of his legs, the indent of his waist - catching on his hair, making it seem like spun gold in the dim light of the cave, and alighting the expression on his face, the concern evident there.

He was worried about him. Deidara didn't have to say it.

Sasori felt himself swallow, a heat completely different from that of the fire crawling up his body, as his eyes caught and held Deidara's gaze - strange depths reflected in them, and he fell into them; drowning in the sea of the blonde boy's eyes so suddenly that he didn't even realise when his mouth had opened and spoken without him - the need to say _something_ rising abruptly.

"You're..."

And he stopped himself. He knew what he was going to say, knew it - and couldn't. It wasn't right to, he told himself. Not now. Not yet.

But Deidara was staring at him, waiting, and Sasori swallowed again.

"Go to sleep." He said instead then, and he knew it wasn't fair, wasn't what he wanted to say to him - and Deidara felt it too, he was sure, that there was so much that needed to be said, so much waiting to be said still.

He wanted to hold him, to slide his bed next to the boys and show him that it would be all right. That he would be there to protect him, always. But that just wasn't the truth.

The blonde boy stared at him a moment longer, his lips parting, and for a moment he looked longingly at Sasori - before his lips closed again, and suddenly, he turned his back on the elder.

"Yes, Danna." Was all the blonde said, and then there was silence.

Sasori stared at the younger's back for what seemed to be hours, wanting more and more to say something, anything - before finally his exhaustion overwhelmed him, drowning out his senses, and he fell deeply asleep.

When Sasori awoke again, it was to a piercing scream.

It felt like it had only been minutes since he had fallen asleep, the darkness of night surrounding him as Sasori's heart pounded, peering through the darkness blindly as he scrambled beside himself for the kunai he had laid there - and found none.

He wasted no time leaping to his feet, the shouting around him slowly filling his hearing, and as his eyes finally adjusted to the little light the moon reflected through the opening of the cave - the fire long since died out - the figures of fifteen men came into view, armed and bellowing, as they swarmed the enclave.

Sasori searched desperately - finding Itachi as the man's eyes blazed, katana slicing powerfully through the air, and the Uchiha was shouting, as Kisame lay motionlessly on the cave floor behind him - before the puppet master's gaze landed finally on Deidara, locking on the slim figure as the blonde was held limply by an enemy, his arms wrenched painfully behind his back so that he could not reach his clay pouch or kunai. He was hurt already, Sasori knew - when another of their attackers came up in front of him, punching the blonde solidly in the stomach; and Deidara released a scream of pain.

Sasori might have cried out then, as he made towards the blonde - before one of the shadowed figures rushed towards him, and he felt the sharp pinch of a blade in his arm.

Sasori shouted, panic rising within him, before his heart stilled - and he simply stared.

Dark, disturbed eyes peered back at him through the darkness, so terribly familiar - pinning him to the cave wall, paralyzing him.

"Long time no see, Sasori." The low, grating voice greeted him, and Sasori went numb.

Gurosu smiled with crooked, yellow teeth.

* * *

**A/N: This may have seemed a bit rushed and fast paced, and I can only say that that would be because I just wanted to get through this chapter really. Although it might seem a bit uneventful, its all leading up to the final events of the story, so although I found this one a bit of a drag to write, its really important.**

**And thats about all I have to say on it. The next chapters will be more exciting.**

**Also, so I can fit it in - do you guys want a lemon in this story? Please let me know, and I'll do your bidding.**

**You guys are marvelous.  
**

**-Emerald-**


	36. Ruin and Refute

**Clay and Puppets

* * *

**

**Summery: In which, Sasori gains, through a string of seemingly unfortunate incidents, a new partner named Deidara. Reluctant to form any kind of friendship with the young Iwa missing-nin, Deidara seeks to get to know Sasori, while adjusting to his new life in the evil organisation of the Akatsuki.**

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed. Flammable.**

**A/N: I'm back again! I know what you're all thinking. Someone has the real Emerald tied up somewhere, and is updating her stories for her. Well, thats probably as close to the truth as any explaination I can give you. But we're only about four chapters away from the end of this story, and by god, I'm going to finish it! This is the last arch of everything that will happen, and I'm trying to bring everything together, so I hope it makes sense...  
**

**Also, for reference in this chapter, 'hitai-ate' is the Japanese term for forehead protector. **

**Please enjoy and let me know what you think afterwards!  
**

* * *

_An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind._

* * *

**Chapter 36: Ruin and Refute

* * *

**

At first, the only thing Sasori registered was pain. Through the haze of his still sleep-deprived mind, the overwhelming noise of the battle around him, the shouting and the screaming, he felt that pain fill him - not from the blade twisted into his arm, or the hand that pinned his wooden shoulder to the cave wall, but the soul-wrenching ache in his chest - as the image of his partner, doubled over and in the arms of the enemy, flashed before his eyes.

Gurosu grinned grotesquely down at him. "Thought you could get away from us?" He taunted, and his tone was soft despite the riot around them, almost playful, as his breath hit Sasori's ear. "You Akatsuki are _dead_."

Then there was only rage.

Sasori lashed out, throwing Gurosu from him - but the Hirohito was prepared, leapt away from him at almost the same time, and then another enemy was upon him; lunging forward towards Sasori with a mace swinging in the darkened figure's hands.

Sasori reacted with practiced speed, grabbing hold of the blade still stuck in his arm, as he wretched it from himself - and swung, turning swiftly, before he felt it collide with flesh; blood splattering about him as the short knife split the faceless man's neck open, and he fell to the floor writhing and gargling.

It was only a flurry of motion from that moment on. Swinging and turning with the only weapon he had, Sasori felt keenly that he wished he had the scrolls which held his puppets, all hidden within Hiruko, who himself was hidden inside a very small scroll in the puppet master's cloak which lay on the floor where he had woken.

But there was no time for that, he knew - as he turned and dodged the quick, sweeping hands of another dark enemy; thrusting the tip of his blade through the delicate underside of the taijustu shinobi's jaw and retracting it just as quickly as the man turned to dead weight. The puppet master was not best at close-range combat, but he could make do.

Ducking and spinning, leaping and swinging, Sasori was unstoppable in his rampage - watching as more of the featureless figures around him dropped to the bloodied cave floor - Itachi's growling shouts, the bellowed orders of the enemy men, and Sasori's own roars of fury filling the cave 'til all that the puppeteer knew was the bloodlust he felt pumping through him.

And then, the scene shifted. Something was wrong. The battle was over as soon as it had begun, as the numbers around them dwindled, the fight dying, the enemy retreating suddenly - and there was a cry.

"Danna!"

Sasori turned abruptly, peering through the darkness to the mouth of the cave - and the puppet master barely caught a glimpse of his partner, the boy's blonde hair and shining blue eyes illuminated briefly by the light of the moon, as the boy was seized by what remained of the shadowed men - and then he was gone.

"Deidara!" Sasori shouted, his tone strangled, and there was nothing like the panic he felt then - as all that was left of their faceless enemy disappeared into the waking world, taking Deidara with them.

Sasori went to run after them, blade already raised, rage and desperation like never before rising within him, before something clicked within his mind's eye - and he stopped still with a sudden, terrible realisation. A glimpse of a memory - the shine of moonlight, as it had hit the face of one of their enemies, and a hitai-ate - the symbol of three rocks.

Sasori felt his heart stop still, his blood turned cold, and he froze with abrupt understanding in the suddenly empty cave. It wasn't just the Hirohito who had attacked them, who had followed them to the Yukionna and back to their cave. The Hirohito didn't even wear hitai-ates. Some of those men had been from Iwagakure.

They had come for Deidara.

And now they had him.

For one of the first and only times in his long life, Sasori had no idea what to do. Deidara's home village had captured him. The Hirohito had helped them. And all Sasori could do was stand there, frozen, still staring at the mouth of the cave - the last place he had seen his partner, that terribly frightened look on the boy's face, crying out for him.

This had never happened before. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't do anything. They had rules against this.

He had to go after him.

A sudden loud groan sounded behind him, and the puppeteer turned sharply, blade rising - only to see Itachi leaning down next to his partner, as Kisame was roused back to life.

"Ow..." The shark-nin moaned, shifting where he lay, as one large blue hand rose to his head, where he had sustained an open gash. "Bastards got me right in the head."

"Lay still." Itachi ordered him immediately, though his tone was incredibly soft, shaken after the battle. His thin hands took Kisame's away from his head, assessing the damage and soothing the larger man's discomfort.

The two partners' eyes locked then, and something seemed to pass between them, that only increased the alarm that rose within Sasori - but he stayed himself, and a moment of quiet reigned in the rocky enclave.

"Deidara was taken by his home village." The puppet master said then, all of a sudden, and his voice was booming and harsh in the now-quiet cave, full of haste, as the other two turned to look at him in shock - and he needed them to know, to understand. He had to go.

Kisame sat in silence, though he was evidently distressed, as he attempted to sit up - only to wince and be pushed back down by his partner. Itachi simply fixed his sharp red eyes on Sasori, searching him, warnings and reminders of protocol going unsaid.

The redheaded man swallowed, steadying himself, as he stared back at the Uchiha determinedly. "I have to go after him." He stated then, his tone so quiet, almost pleading for acceptance.

Itachi's gaze didn't waver from Sasori's, as he seemed to be weighing the other man's words in that way he often did, and a long moment stretched. Then, finally - as Kisame's hand drifted to his, squeezing the Uchiha's fingers placatingly - Itachi nodded.

"You should go." The Uchiha answered, and there was an air of worry to his tone, as his eyes lingered on the puppeteer. "I will stay... and look after Kisame."

Sasori looked at them then, his fellow Akatsuki criminals, his brothers - Itachi kneeling over his fallen partner, Kisame barely able to sit up and so consumed with worry and pain, both of them surrounded on all sides by fallen enemies - and he felt a sudden reluctance to leave them.

Itachi turned away from him then, though, and Sasori felt himself dismissed. "We will wait for you here." Was all the Uchiha stated in answer to the unasked question, leaving much unsaid. "Go."

And Sasori did. He turned and fled from the gloomy inner-cave into the snow-ladden world outside, still so dim despite the slowly rising sun on the horizon as it turned to early morning, and he searched for any sign - any indication of where the enemy had gone.

Before he found it.

A small piece of material, ripped from a black shirt, lay starkly against the snow on the ground at the bottom of the stone cliff, and Sasori stooped to pick it up - feeling the smooth fabric between his fingers, and he knew. Deidara had left it, was pointing him in the right direction.

He knew he would follow.

Looking up, Sasori faced the white forest that surrounded the border of Yukigakure, and sensed they were heading West - back to Iwa. They meant to take Deidara home.

Sasori would put a stop to that.

Leaping up into the trees at breakneck speed, the puppet master let loose a threatening shout, knowing they would hear it - and followed their tracks, every foot-indentation in the snow and nick in the tree branches that they had so carelessly left behind.

Gaining speed, pushing himself faster, Sasori found himself suddenly wishing he had Itachi's Sharingan or Deidara's scope-eye, as his gaze scoured the forest, searching for a speck of colour in the overwhelmingly white landscape around him.

Feet pounding against the wood underfoot, snow falling from the branches to land heavily on the ground, Sasori ran recklessly through the trees - almost frenzied in his chase, as his heart pounded viciously against his ribs, and all thoughts of shinobi protocol were gone from his thoughts. He had to catch up, had to reach them soon, before he lost them.

Before he lost Deidara.

He pushed himself onwards, unrelenting in his pace, until finally he began to wonder if he was gained on them at all - before he saw something.

Through the unbreaking white of the snow and soft, wet brown of the trees - he saw a cluster of black, smooth and drifting through the tree tops up ahead - and a faint shadow of yellow hair.

"Deidara!" He bellowed, and his voice carried for miles through the trees in all directions, his heartache going with it.

Mutely, the figures up ahead seemed to falter in their pace, before moving faster - and Sasori was prepared, leaping and bounding after them, watching as their figures became closer and closer. He was gaining on them, they couldn't escape, and he could hear Deidara shouting ever so faintly.

Before they were suddenly gone.

Sasori stopped dead, looking around frantically, as he expanded his chakra into the space around him - searching and sensing for any sign of them, and finding only silence. The puppeteer's heart beat harshly, his breath quick, as his eyes darted around him, his muscles tense in preparation.

A moment of quiet followed, the gentle morning breeze teasing at Sasori's short red hair, before the wind carried a sound to him - a very faint 'snap', and his eyes widened.

Sasori jumped at the same time that a kunai sliced though the air to his right, just barely skimming and cutting his arm, and landing with a thump against the trunk of the tree - while a steady sizzling sound instantly filled the air, and the puppet master's eyes landed on the explosive note attached to the kunai's end.

Leaping from the branch he balanced on, Sasori was thrown back by the blast, the heat catching on his face and scorching his clothes, as he landed rolling on the snowy ground.

Breathing heavily, as his blackened cloak turned cool and heavy in the wet snow, Sasori stiffened then as sudden, cruel laughter drifted to him in a chorus.

Turning his head, the puppet master felt his heart still, as he was faced with a congregation of black-clad men - so clear now in the morning light, as they smirked down at him in amusement. Five of them were familiar to Sasori in the way only old enemies can be, members of the Hirohito - probably the majority of what was left of them. The rest were dressed in the standard mask and tunic of the ANBU, hitai-ate - depicting three overlapping rocks - decorating their foreheads. At the forefront of them all, stood Gurosu; a yellow-toothed grin twisted in his face.

"Always the showman," The hunched Hirohito-nin drawled then, laughter tingeing his voice. "Aye, Akasuna?"

Sasori lunged forward, on his feet in a second, the blade Gurosu had left in his arm earlier drawn from the depths of his cloak, slashing through the air as the Hitohito backed away - Gurosu moving with that same swift grace unfitting to his hunched figure, grinning even as Sasori's blade swept just underneath his nose - and then the others were upon him.

Sasori turned, as a fist landed in his back, bolting pain throughout his being - and he ducked, spinning his blade and hitting a tall figure's shin. He swept his blade through the air, only narrowly missing another of the men who surrounded him, before a tall and scraggly Hirohito was suddenly before him - and another blow was landed to his stomach.

The puppet master retched, doubling over in pain, before his blade was up again - slicing through the air and catching on the arm of a man who had been standing behind him, but when Gurosu let out a resounding laugh - they fell back.

Breathing heavily, Sasori's eyes gleamed with anger - fear swelling in him, as the group of Hirohito men stood intimidatingly close, the ANBU hanging back and out of the criminal scuffle, and the puppet master stood defensive. When the leader of the Hitohito pack continued to laugh, the lone Akatsuki bellowed.

"Where is he?"

Gurosu's laughter died away then at Sasori's shout, leaving only a humored smirk on his stretched features, as he turned ever so slightly - his eyes never leaving Sasori's - and waved his hand in the air behind him summoningly.

The puppeteer watched, his heart in his throat, as the rest of the Hirohito and ANBU moved away, clearing his line of sight, as three figures stepped from behind a great snow-covered oak - and he felt his breath catch. His gaze landed first on Deidara - the blonde held with his arms securely behind his back, and a hand over his mouth to stifle his cries. The blonde was injured, he could tell, and shaking with fright - and Sasori wanted nothing more in that moment than to kill every last one of the men who had dared to hurt him.

Sasori's gaze then drifted to the man that held his partner, one of the Iwa ANBU, perhaps the captain, who stood proudly with the criminal held in his arms, like a prize his country would reward him well for. The puppet master felt anger bubble within him at the sight, along with the urge to lunge at the ANBU and take back what was his, before his attention shifted then to the man that stood beside the other two.

The man was inconspicuous for the most part, short and plain-looking, and Sasori wouldn't have noticed him at all if it weren't for his unusually short stature; too small and scrawny for any shinobi - and a little old for it, too.

Something within Sasori prickled with recognition, though, as he stared at the man; the short figure standing smug beside the powerful ANBU, his smirk wide and eyes scathing. He was a small man, evidently not very well-trained, his stature more suited to being a spy than a ninja, with short mousy hair and a scar crossing his right cheek - his only defining feature.

Then it hit him hard - the knowledge of who the man was, and Sasori stopped still.

The one who had killed a spy of theirs in Amegakure years ago, who had scorned the Akatsuki by evading them and hiding behind the Hirohito's Boss, whose own brother had led them to him, who they had captured and kept in the dungeons of their hideout ever since - the very same man Sasori had seen only the day before, posing as a representative of the Yugami clan.

Sato Yuki.

"How?" The puppet master asked then, without dropping his defensive position - though his grip had slackened in shock, and his eyes were now fixed squarely on the eldest of the Sato brothers. "We captured you."

The man grinned, scarred hands coming to rest arrogantly on his hips.

"It was easy." He bragged, though the puppet master could tell from his scrawny form and malnourished figure that it hadn't been. "After this blonde kid here," he gestured crudely to Deidara, who stood tense in the ANBU's grip. "Gave me a visit a few weeks back, it was all cake from there."

Sasori scowled, his eyes flickering to Deidara and back. "What are you talking about?" He asked then, very lowly.

The Sato's smirk widened, Gurosu giving a very soft chuckle as he stood off to the side, as though it were all a joke, and Sasori felt anger replace his confusion.

"He came, in the middle of the night." Yuki answered, his tone casual, eyes twinkling with amusement and superiority as he gazed over at the puppet master. "Seemed a little out of it, but he was helpful, none the less. You see, I'd already been preparing. For months, almost an entire year, I dug at the crumbling wall of your dingy old dungeon; using anything I could reach - rocks, bones, the metal shackles that chained me to the wall - to dig my tunnel out of that godforsaken place. And then, _he _came."

The Sato's smirk became indulging, as he turned then to Deidara, and Sasori tensed with anger as the man reached out a hand - letting his fingers glide along the length of the blonde's cheek, Deidara's eyes burning.

"Without him, my revenge would have been incomplete." Yuki continued then, his tone more serious, as he slowly retracted his hand once again, though his eyes lingered on the blonde boy. "I knew I would return to the Hirohito, that they would assist me in my plans. But I was still missing something, some vital piece of information, and he gave it to me that night."

With a smile then, Yuki turned back to Sasori, and gestured towards the ANBU.

Sasori turned wide eyes on the expressionless elite Iwa-nin around him, the light of the new morning reflecting against their hitai-ate - the answer to a wordless question.

"You found out Deidara was from Iwa." The redheaded puppeteer whispered. "And you convinced them to help you capture him."

"You would be surprised what lengths a village would go to apprehend a missing-nin, Sasori." Gurosu's voice slithered from beside him then, and Sasori felt a lump of dread and hatred lodge in his throat. "Especially one who had joined the infamous _Akatsuki_."

Yuki laughed; a high, scornful sound - and the puppet master's hard gaze flickered back to him.

"From there, it was all just so simple!" The Sato said, too loudly in the quiet of the forest. "You Akatsuki had long since forgotten about me, down in your dungeons - and after I got out, the Boss welcomed me back with open arms! When I told him what I knew, what I had planned, he was overjoyed - sent me and some of the others to see a man he knew in Iwagakure who would help us, the top of the ANBU guard. And none of you had any idea I was even gone!" The Sato laughed uproariously then, almost hysterically, his crude joy echoing through the trees and across the snow, and telling much of the time he had spent in the darkness of the Akatsuki caves.

Gurosu smiled his own twisted smirk, as he came to stand before Sasori then, looking deeply into his old enemy's brown-red eyes. "The Boss has always had a pull with the Yugami." The hunched man admitted then in his ever-present drawl. "After we'd tipped off Iwagakure, it was only a matter of setting up a meeting - somewhere far away from both the Akatsuki and Hirohito bases, somewhere unfamiliar, where you would not be able to go for help. Then we simply waited, and when your guard was dropped..." The greasy-haired man waved a hand languidly, the rest history.

Sasori was silent, filled to the brim with anger, confusion, and desperation, as he focused his unwavering gaze on the face of his old enemy - and the darkly-haired man stared right back at him. Memories surfaced then in the puppet master's mind; the battles he and Gurosu had shared, the few times they had worked together to defeat a foe, the times he had crossed paths with the hunched man without either acknowledging the other - a silent agreement to let the other move on freely, their last battle when Sasori had knocked Gurosu unconscious after the hunched man had told him of Deidara's supposed demise, all so long ago. There was such a rich history between them, truly; full of animosity, death and distrust - but also understanding, and mercy - the kind of amiable cooperation that can only occur between fellow criminals.

But this was something different. There was no understanding in this situation, no mercy - Gurosu knew, he knew this was killing Deidara, but it was killing Sasori too.

And what of Itachi and Kisame? When Sasori didn't return, as he wouldn't - not without Deidara - would they make it back home, or would they die too? Were more Hirohito waiting to finish them off, hiding just outside the cave? And if they died, an attack on the homebase would definitely follow - and the rest of the members couldn't protect it on their own, especially not if the Hirohito Boss got involved. And what if the Boss did get involved and Sir Leader did too? Would Akatsuki be victorious, in the end? Sasori doubted it, not with all of them gone, not against all of the Hirohito and whatever other forces they would bring with them.

Gurosu had killed them all, likely. Sasori could see it all now, the full scope of what he had done. He, and Sato Yuki and the Boss of the Hirohito and the ANBU of Iwagakure, they would bring down the Akatsuki - the greatest of the S-class missing-nin, the most powerful criminal organisation in all the shinobi world - simply by capturing one short, blonde and deceivingly powerful Iwa boy.

The irony of it all reminded Sasori of a poem his grandmother had once told him; _this is the way the world ends, not with a bang, but a whimper._

Shaking where he stood, the world seemed suddenly so still, so silent around him, as Sasori held his blade in front of his face - his fist clenched so tightly around the naked handle that he felt the tough skin of his palm split against the blunt edge of the weapon.

When he finally found his voice again, it was uneven and full of open anger.

"Why... why do all this for revenge?" Sasori ground out through his clenched teeth, blood dripping from his wrist to land on the pure snow below - and Gurosu smiled.

The hunched man shrugged then, in an almost helpless way, and it was a strange thing, as he lifted his hands in a vague gesture. "He blew up our hideout."

Sasori's eyes flashed. "And you attacked ours!" He shouted, breaking the silence irreparably. "You almost killed him, almost died yourself at my hand, but I left you then!"

"And that was your choice." Gurosu answered quickly, something testy edging his voice - and then, after a moment, his smile returned. "All's fair in love," He glanced meaningfully, lingeringly at Deidara, who stood wide-eyed. "And war."

Then, all Sasori saw was red. He must have attacked, broken out of his defensive stance and swung the blade long and hard, because he was moving - and the men around him, nothing more than shapes in his blind rampage, fell and hit back, but he felt not a single blow. Gurosu's voice was calling - orders, to the others - and Sasori might have shouted, screamed, as he lunged and stabbed and ducked and swung his blade; his limbs shaking and muscles aching.

When finally his vision cleared and the rage inside of him eased just a little, the puppet master realised he had retreated outside the edge of the snowy Yukigakure forest - the ANBU and Hirohito all around him, Deidara held a safe distance away, Sato Yuki staring avidly from where he hung behind his fellow Hirohito, and Gurosu was standing right in front of the puppeteer - no longer smiling.

It took Sasori only a moment to realise he was standing at the edge of a cliff - empty air at his back, his foot stumbling for a moment, snow-covered rubble falling away into the steep abyss below him - and a certain alertness seized him, not exactly fear, but alarm.

"Sasori," Gurosu's voice reached him then, and Sasori stared back at him mutely, his gaze falling on a gash running the length of the other man's face, a single line of blood running from it and dripping from his chin. "Sasori, step away from there."

Sasori stood still, incomprehension showing in his expression, as he glanced back over his shoulder - gazing down into the emptiness beyond the cliff's edge, the other side of the snowy landscape too far to jump to - and he wondered suddenly how he had gotten there.

"There's no need for you to do this." Gurosu was saying then, but he stood his ground, made no move to approach the puppet master. "If you come quietly, we'll sort something out."

But Sasori knew what that meant. Turning back around very slowly, he dropped his blade - the sound as it cut through the air and pierced the snowy ground reverberating in the still air, and he shook his head.

There was a moment of silence, as the Hirohito looked back to their blonde captive then, and Sasori followed his gaze - red eyes locking with blue, as Deidara stared at him deeply, fearfully, meaningfully; and so much was felt between them that would never be put into words. Sasori let it swallow him whole, that feeling.

"All of this," Gurosu said then, looking at Deidara for a minute, before turning back to Sasori once again - and something old and no longer familiar tinged his voice. "This is all just business."

Sasori didn't reply as he took a very minute step back, relying on his acute shinobi skills now as he balanced on the edge of the crumbling cliff, and his gaze was slow to leave Deidara's, focusing once again on the Hirohito in front of him with a cold calm that came from the very core of him.

Gurosu frowned deeply, seeming to struggle with something deep inside of himself. - and for one very brief moment, Sasori saw something in the other that reminded him of an old friend.

"You don't have to die today." The hunched, graceful man told him then, his tone so utterly quiet.

Very slowly, Sasori felt a smile upturn one corner of his mouth - and abruptly, he felt a clarity fill him, an understanding - and he tensed what left of him was flesh, the wood of his joints clicking faintly, as he spread his arms wide.

"Then when?" The puppet master asked, his short red hair waving in the low wind drifting up from the gorge, and he barely had time to witness the alarmed expression on Gurosu's face before his gaze flickered to Deidara - beautiful, fearful Deidara - and then he fell.

A sharp, piercing cry shattered the shocked silence as Sasori slipped over the edge, falling backwards behind the cliff to be swallowed by the darkness below, and then he was gone from all sight.

Deidara felt anguish swell within him - surrounding him, filling him, overwhelming him until it was all he felt, all he would ever feel. As the hand over his mouth fell away, he cried out over and over what might have been Sasori's name - the image of his partner, charred and black and scratched, as he fell from view playing itself in a loop inside the blonde's head.

Gurosu flinched, turning away, his fists clenched at his side - and many of the men lurched forward, as though to stop Sasori's decent, only to stand in shock a moment later.

For what might have been minutes or hours, they all stood there and stared, the sound of Deidara's retching sobs the only thing permeating the air. Then, Gurosu turned his back to the cliff, his eyes reopening to fix hard and cold on his men, who straightened themselves wordlessly.

Akasuna no Sasori had taken his own life.

That was the end of it.

When Deidara's sobs diminished to gasps and then to muted cries, and he simply hung limp and boneless in the arms of the ANBU who held him, he let the grief wash over him - hot, heavy tears sliding over his cheeks without a sound. When the arms of the ANBU tightened around him once again, holding and lifting him away from the scene, he made no more resistance, didn't attempt to cry out or throw the arms away. He was ruined, tired, and defeated.

"We thank you for your assistance." A voice was heard then, speaking lowly, and there was the clink of money within material passing between hands.

"There is nothing to be thankful for." A low voice answered, and Deidara knew it was Gurosu. "We had our own reasons for doing this. The fact that Sasori..." The man seemed to struggle for words then, and a silence drifted between the two talking men, before Gurosu finished; "...It was unfortunate."

There were few words said after that, but Deidara didn't hear any of them, before the Hirohito criminals parted from the Iwagakure ANBU, each party going their separate ways - and for the first time since he had first laid eyes on his redheaded partner, Deidara was headed home.

Somewhere along the way, darkness crept into his one-sided vision, blessedly easing the ache in his heart, and Deidara passed out.

* * *

**A/N: So, ah, to put it simply: Sato Yuki, the guy captured way back in chapter 16, has gotten back with the Hirohito who have teamed up with Iwa to capture Deidara and are attempting to bring down the entire Akatsuki. So now they've got to get Deidara back. Yep.**

**I hope I'm not being too confusing with all of this so far. I've planned it all so long ago, I know it all already so I just hope I'm not leaving anything out! **

**Anyway, I will truly try to be back with another update as soon as possible, so perhaps expect one within the next week or two? I'm really trying to pump 'em out!**

**-Emerald-  
**


	37. Far and Away

**Clay and Puppets**

* * *

**Summary: In which, all is not over for Sasori. Between his fellow Akatsuki, the menacing Hirohito, and his new and troublesome partner, he may even find a beginning.**

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed. Flammable.**

**A/N: UPDATED! HELL YEAH! *fist pump***

* * *

_You are a soul with a body, not a body with a soul._

* * *

**Chapter 37: Far and Away**

* * *

The constant, steady beat of dripping water filled the air, as mildew-infested cracks in thick stone oozed the condensation of a thousand years of damp rock onto the wet, muddy ground, pooling around the figure of a small and pale young man as he sat curled against the jagged wall - and with every drop's decent, his heart sank a little more.

The chill of the surrounding rock, the sodden state of his clothes, the lack and yet abundance of water and space and stale air - all were harrowing, meant to be so, but he felt none of them. The jagged wall and floor and ceiling of the cell bit into his skin, the cold of metal bars was sharp and unforgiving, but he felt none of it, was no more ruined for where he was.

Everything was over. There was nothing left of him, except the pain.

He wished he could cry, could shout and lash out and break the bars that held him; but he was tired, had no more tears in him to weep, and his throat was raw from screaming, from sobbing. All he had left was the steady throb of his heart, pounding as though it were burrowing it's way out of him - and yet he dared not let it heal, that pain, for fear that it was all he would ever have again of the man who had left it there.

The blonde's eyes screwed shut, battered hands rising to clutch desperately at his hair, as the images of his partner falling back over the cliff played over in his mind, seeming each time more vivid, more gruesome, more heart-wrenching - and had Sasori known, what it would do to him? How it would ruin Deidara, who had never truly been anything more or less than his partner?

Somewhere out there, a body lay, that had once been the only love he had ever known. He wanted desperately to go to it, to see it and kiss it and pretend, to hold it more closely than he had ever dared to when Sasori was alive and fearsomely great and he had just been the naive boy who weaselled his way into the greatest criminal organisation of the shinobi world.

But that was all so long ago, it seemed - and who was he now, without him?

After what might have been hours or days of near-absolute silence, with only the steady drip of the puddles around him and the echo of his breath on the walls, there was a click, and the quick pounding of heavy feet as they beat the hard, cavernous ground.

Before he was even aware of it, the door to Deidara's cell was open - such a small space in the tiny cave - and three men, painted in the colours of Iwa, stood proudly before him, heavy guard uniforms making them look so much larger than he; and for the first time in his life, Deidara was aware of just how much smaller, how much weaker he was.

Two of them reached out, grasping hold of him without a word, their fingers digging into his arms, but he did not fight them, felt no better for being on his feet and out of his cell - and then they were walking, making their way away from the caves and up tunnelled hallways, deep underneath the city of stone.

It was a short trip, or perhaps so long that Deidara had forgotten it, before he was dropped harshly to the ground, landing half-sprawled on a suddenly soft and carpeted floor.

Raising dull, heavy blue eyes to glance around the richly furnished room, the blonde wondered, only fleetingly, where he was. Then his eyes settled on the imposing figure standing on the other side of a large rock-carved desk, and abruptly, he knew all too well.

Edged by the light of the candles that mounted the walls, General Kuroma looked every bit the powerhouse that he was. Though the rolls of his hips hung over his belt, his physique was closer to that of an aged lumberjack than a sumo wrestler, and it did nothing to hide the immense width of his shoulders and the busting biceps crammed into the jacket of his gold-laced uniform. He was the highest form of military authority in Iwagakure, answerable only to the Tsuchikage, and he had once filled Deidara's every waking moment with a crippling fear.

Now, as Deidara watched the man's huge, scarred hands fold behind his back, all the blonde felt was a distant sense of defeat.

"General!" The last of the guards, the only one who had not helped to carry Deidara there, addressed his superior. "The prisoner has undergone 12 hours of supervised isolation, as you ordered!"

The guard shoved Deidara's shoulder in emphasis, almost hard enough to knock him to the ground, but the blonde stayed his place.

Slowly, the General turned, gaze sweeping up Deidara's bloody, battered figure, the giant man's face marred with the scars of a thousand gruesome battles, making his attention all the more unnerving.

'_12 hours.'_ The artist thought with a sinking sensation in his gut._ 'Thats all?'_

General Kuroma brusquely waved his hand, and the men turned on their heels without question, the door to the extravagant office shutting behind them with an echoing finally that would have had Deidara sweating, once upon a time.

A moment passed between the two of them, not really silent, but filled with the sound of built-up expectations, of something that had been a long time in coming. The General stared at Deidara, and Deidara stared at the ground.

"Cadet," The General's voice washed over the room like a layer of varnish, thick and suffocating. "What a shame it is, that we must meet again under these circumstances."

The smirk that twisted the corners of the General's mouth and the delight that twinkled in his cruel eyes belied the man's glee, and for good reason. Deidara had been well aware of the commotion he would have caused the day he abandoned his village. More than becoming a missing-nin, he had abetted a gang of criminals in stealing a national artefact, and destroyed part of the ancient wall. He wasn't just a wanted man, he was an embarrassment. General Kuroma's embarrassment.

How many months and years might he have spent, looking for him, waiting for the day he could make an example of Deidara?

The General surveyed the blonde, heavy boots drifting in and out of Deidara's vision as the man slowly circled him, as like a vulture taking it's time with easy prey.

"Always a nuisance. A troublemaker." He said, every word loaded with open hatred. "I should have known, the day I let you into my ranks, that you weren't worth the cost of the uniform."

Deidara gritted his teeth, eyes squeezed shut as the pounding of the man's feet echoed around him.

"I was too kind." The General continued. "Too in need of men. If only I had known you would turn out to be traitor, that you weren't even capable of dying with honour for your country." A cruel smile split across the General's face. "Of course, had you remained in Iwa that night, I would have killed you myself."

Deidara glared at the General. It was ironic, he thought, that out of the two of them, _he_ was considered the criminal. Compared to a man who ritualistically sacrificed any subordinates he pleased, took the law into his own hands and often terrorised the people of Iwa under the guise of 'national security', the Akatsuki were saints.

"I was there, you know." General Kuroma said as he crouched low before the blonde, calloused fingers roughly grasping his chin, forcing Deidara to meet his eyes. "I wanted to be the one to capture you myself, and haul you back to face your judgement. But that spineless little toymaker just kept getting in the way…"

For the first time, Deidara's heart jolted, his eyes widened just a fraction, and the General's teeth glinted as he grinned.

"It made it all worth it, to see your face as you watched him die." The man said, tone dropped to a mocking whisper. "Tell me, do all Akatsuki scum cry for their captors, or was the sex just that good?"

A sudden rage welled within him, and Deidara spat in the General's face.

After a stunned moment, a swift slap to his cheek sent Deidara sprawling, and the General stood.

"The Third has ordered your death." The man barked sharply. "For acts of treason against the Earth Country, you are to be hung in the public square, after which your body will be discarded in sea, never to be at rest with the tombs of your ancestors."

The most severe punishment, then. Deidara didn't expect any less.

Suddenly, a hand was grasping his shoulder, pulling him upright again.

"It does not have to be this way, however," General Kuroma was saying, the timbre of his voice suddenly calmer, more casual. "Although you have committed terrible crimes, I am not without mercy. I have pleaded your case to the great Tsuchikage, and he has generously agreed to offer you an alternative."

Deidara eyed the General coldly, though the man pressed on, imploring.

"You have proved yourself, Deidara. The Tsuchikage now realises what a waste it would be, not to use your talents for the good of Iwa." The General said, almost conversationally, as though he expected the boy to agree. "In the Explosion Corps, you would have the opportunity to protect your country, to make riches beyond your imagination, and become a national hero."

Deidara's expression slackened into shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Why offer him this? Why now?

"The future children of Iwagakure will hear tales of you, and strive to become great shinobi themselves!" General Kuroma's eyes glinted with excitement, both gigantic hands squeezing Deidara's shoulders. "It will usher in a new age of the once-feared Iwa army! Kiri, Suna, and the mighty Konoha will tremble in the face of our forces, with you at the helm!"

So that was it. After a lifetime of struggling to be acknowledged, of being looked down upon and cast aside, the great General Kuroma had finally seen him for what he was, and wanted to use him as a weapon to wage war against peaceful countries. It made Deidara sick to think that he had once dreamed of an opportunity like this, the chance to join the legendary Explosion Corps. Now all he wanted was to go home, to his _real_ home, in an uncharted land inside a steep mountain side where there lay a cavern, with a kitchen, and a door with his name on it.

"All you need to do," General Kuroma said, producing an unwound scroll from inside his desk, a quill dripping ink in his other hand, and held them out to Deidara. "Is sign this contract, stating that you were taken against your will, that you never meant any harm to come to Iwa. It will be as if your time with the Akatsuki never happened."

Deidara's eyes locked on the General's, and for the first time since his partner fell, he spoke.

"_Never._" He growled.

The General's friendly expression crumbled like a cheap mask, and his hand curled around Deidara's neck as he stood, dragging the blonde off his feet. Deidara struggled to breathe, his bound hands straining to clutch at the General's arms.

"You think those outcasts _cared_ about you?" General Kuroma shouted an inch from his face. "You're even stupider than you look! They were _using _you. That 'partner' of yours would have sold you out sooner or later, his only mistake was taking too long to do it. He was a fool, and a weakling!"

Deidara wheezed. "He was… ten times the shinobi… you'll ever be."

General Kuroma threw the blonde to the ground and stars exploded behind Deidara's eyes. There was only the sound of the General's harsh breathing as Deidara coughed the air back into his lungs, and the contact was shoved back into his face.

"_Sign it!_" The General commanded, enraged.

"No." Deidara rasped.

General Kuroma stared at his once-subordinate for a long time, before slowly turning away, only to lay the contract back on his desk. Deidara thought for a moment that he might be killed right then, before the General spoke once more, distant and focused again.

"You will be executed in three days, before sundown. You have until then to accept my generous proposal."

The General snapped his fingers, a sharp wave of chakra piercing the space around them, and the guards re-entered the room, grasping Deidara by his arms once again and dragging him away.

As the door to his cell creaked shut once again, the guard's murmured locking jutsu reverberating against the cold stone walls, Deidara felt only a desire to sleep, and forget.

Maybe, when all was said and done, Sasori would be waiting for him.

* * *

The roaring was all around, filling his ears, blurring his vision.

Faster and faster, he could feel it getting closer, any moment now.

Arms struggling to move against the strength of the wind breaking past him, he forced himself to reach back, all the way back, the switch was just there…

_Click._

Arms of wood shot out from behind him, the cloth straining to break the fall, tearing.

Too late, just a moment too late, and it was rushing up to meet him now.

He twisted in the air, turning himself, one last chance if he could get it just right…

He blinked and in a flash it was there, the impact echoed throughout his body, and then only darkness.

* * *

_In his dreams, Sasori was always fifteen. He didn't know why, couldn't remember any reason for it, but always it was the same. He was building hiruko, lovingly shaping the wood, carefully soldering every tiny metal compartment. He felt truly peaceful, safe, and content._

_Distantly, he heard a trickle of laughter, and turned. There was only the deep, sand-coloured void around him, but somewhere in it he thought he saw a flash of yellow, a lock of golden hair._

"_Who's there?" His called out, in his childhood voice, which ebbed in every direction._

_An answering giggle, light and carefree, echoed from behind him and Sasori quickly turned. As though through a dense mist, there seemed to stand a figure some distance away, long hair resting about their hips, a smile on a rounded face, and one bright blue eye._

"_Who are you?" Sasori demanded, small and uncertain._

"_Sasori no Danna!" The figure answered, laughing, and then turned and ran away._

"_Wait!" Sasori called, and began to run after the figment, but his legs were short and he lost his breath too quickly. He had always been too small, never had the stamina to be a shinobi, it was pointless to dream of things he could never be. "Deidara!" He shouted._

"_Sasori," A gentle voice answered, and Sasori turned to find a man standing before him, not with long blonde hair but short lavender-coloured spikes._

_"Inari," The Suna-nin replied, and his voice seemed suddenly to age._

"_You can't stay here, Sasori." The man said, eyes soft and kind._

"_But I want to," Sasori replied, "I'm happy here."_

_"It's too soon for this, my friend. You have work yet to do," Inari smiled with understanding. "He's waiting for you."_

_The song-like laughter echoed around them once again, just out of reach._

"_Deidara," Sasori said, looking around him for a speck of yellow. "I have to find him."  
_

"_Yes, Sasori." Inari replied, and rested his hand on the redheaded boy's shoulder. "It's time to go. Don't forget, three steps to the left. Punch hard."_

_"I won't forget," he promised. "I'll find him."_

_"Wake up now, Sasori."_

* * *

Dull white noise turned to a high-pitched screech, as the black wing of a single crow swept through the sunlight to land a shadow upon his face, and Sasori opened his eyes. Walls of sun-baked rock stretched toward the sky on either side of him, endless red on endless blue.

Haltingly, his senses returned. Hearing first, then sight, the smell of frozen snow, and last the feeling of his back against the wet ground.

He blinked sluggishly, and the pain hit him. An aching exhaustion crawled out from the pit of his chest, and on instinct he flexed every agonising muscle, taking stock of each broken bone, every fracture and tear.

For a moment he almost considered closing his eyes and letting it all slip away again, until a burst of recollection cleared the fog from his mind, his eyes snapped open, and his tortured body lurched into movement.

'_Deidara!'_

Gasping in pain, the puppet master shakily hoisted himself from the snowy rock bed, swaying where he sat. On both sides of him poles of wood protruded from the white ground, torn cloth strewn over the snow, speckled with blood. His 'wings', untested until recently, and not reinforced enough, it seemed, in the end. One hand moved to clutch at his shoulder and as he looked down, he saw the cracks that ran the entire left side of his body, the splintered holes, both wooden arm and leg irreparably broken.

In fragments, it came back to him. The fall from the cliff, the only way to escape, the failed flight. His last chance had been to rely on the fact that his wooden limbs would cushion the fall enough for him to survive. But how long had he lain here? Hours, or days?

Was it already too late?

Sharp pain shot up Sasori's back as he pushed himself to stand, clumps of ice tumbling from his quavering legs, and he knew it wasn't only his wooden limbs that had taken damage. Blood still trickled from a puncture just below his ribs, the joint of his ankle was almost certainly displaced, but there was time for none of it. If he was lucky, Deidara might not have reached Iwa yet. If not…

Pushing aside the intense and desperate fear that welled up inside of him, Sasori forced himself to walk.

Pushing through the hard sleet, his right leg jerked painfully, moving at half the pace of his bruised flesh one, while his wooden arm hung dead at his side. One hand clenching his ribs, the other leaning against the cliff surface, Sasori followed the winding trail that stretched before him, glancing up every now and then in hopes of finding a ledge, or carved footholds in the stone. As he was, he had no hopes of climbing without assistance, and without even his puppets to scout ahead for him, he was left with the hope only that he wasn't leading himself to another wall of rock.

The alternative didn't turn out to be much better. Instead of a barricade, it was a sheer drop, fifty feet at least until it hit a partially frozen body of water. Grunting to himself, Sasori cast his gaze over the valley below, deduced that there should be enough tree cover to adequately hide his descent once he passed the first ten feet, and jumped.

Wind whistled in his ears and his body stung as he broke the layer of ice over the water, the intense cold stealing all the air from his lungs, and his muscles did not thank him for the effort it took to push himself to the surface. Water splashing about him as he gulped lungfuls of air, Sasori realised he was doing a pretty poor job of hiding his location from any shinobi that might be lurking nearby, but could hardly do anything other than focus on the need to keep moving.

Stretching out his one functioning arm to sweep the water in front of him, his legs delivering weak mismatched kicks, Sasori spent several long minutes making his way agonisingly to the shore, the heavy wet fabric of his cloak making the journey even more arduous. At last, he flopped himself against the pebbled bed in weary defeat, limbs burning.

His heaving breath sent gusts of fog over his face, and he closed his eyes as he felt despair wash over him.

It was impossible. He was never going to reach Iwa like this.

Maybe it would be a better course of action to return to the hideout first, and get the others. But that would add at least another day's travel, two really, given his state. Two days that he couldn't afford.

What hope did he have?

"Hey!" A distant call travelled through the blackened trees behind him, and Sasori's eyes snapped open. Immediately, his hand scrambled to feel inside the sodden folds of his cloak, fingers ceasing the handle of a kunai, until the voice called again, closer; "Sasori!"

The puppet master froze, craning his head back to look through the line of the trees, and in seconds he could see them. Leaping through the air at full speed, followed belatedly by a large hulking figure, it took Itachi mere seconds to land standing over the crippled Suna-nin, hand outstretched.

Sasori stared at him in pure, numbed shock.

Itachi panted for breath, eyes filled with emotion that he refused to show. "Get up." He commanded, and Sasori would never have argued.

Reaching out to take his hand, the puppeteer was hoisted to his feet, just as Kisame landed beside them, the widest grin Sasori had ever seen stretched over his face.

"Thank god!" The shark man exclaimed between breaths. "We've been looking for you all over the mountainside!"

Sasori took in the Kiri-nin's dishevelled appearance, and thought he looked almost as bad as Sasori felt. Though Kisame's limp was only slight, his broken arm was evident, wrapped and slung like it was with cloth torn from his cloak. The black bruise spreading over his temple told Sasori that the blow Kisame had sustained back in the cave during their initial attack must have knocked him out cold, and the Suna-nin understood at once why Itachi seemed so on edge. As though two missing friends weren't enough, the fear of a dead partner could crumble the resolve of even the most cold-blooded shinobi.

"We saw Iwa-nin on our way here, boasting that they had killed the Akasuna no Akuma," The Uchiha said. "We feared the worst."

"Those idiots hardly laid a hand on me." Sasori replied bitterly.

"Never doubted you for a second!" Kisame declared, smacking him gently on the shoulder, and looking apologetic when his wooden arm swayed with the force.

"How badly are you damaged?" Itachi asked, mangekyou raking over his form in order to answer his own question.

"Bad enough." Sasori answered wearily. "How long?"

"Almost two days." Kisame said, tone a little grimmer. "Can you walk?"

"Not well." The puppet master replied.

"Well, it may be just the three of us, and we might not be in top condition, but if we're going then we have to go now." Itachi announced, as his gaze moved to the snow-ladden forest once again. "It'll be a hard day's travel if we're going to get to Iwa in time."

"Iwa?" Sasori asked, bewildered.

"Of course," Itachi turned to him sharply. "You're going after him, aren't him?"

"Yes, of course, I am." The puppetmaster's eyebrows furrowed. "But you two need to return to the hideout. You're injured; I can't ask you to-"

"Good thing you didn't ask us, then." Kisame interjected, "Besides, you're the most beaten up one here, if anything _you_ should be headed back to the hideout."

"He's my partner!" Sasori barked.

"Then we're all in agreement!" The shark man smiled. "Now come on, you'll slow us down on that leg, hop on my back."

The Suna-nin stared at him, taken aback. "You can hardly walk yourself."

"Nonsense," Kisame gruffly waved his concerns away. "I've travelled in much worse condition than this."

"How are you going to fight?" Sasori inquired sceptically.

"I've still got an arm to hold Samehada," the Kiri-nin said, flexing his hand to demonstrate. "Between the two of us, we can rescue Deidara single-handedly! Get it, single-handed?"

Sasori felt a strange build-up in his chest, and abruptly found he couldn't speak. Immense gratitude overcame him, and not trusting his voice to remain steady, he simply nodded to them both. Itachi nodded back, and with a motion to his partner, Kisame knelt.

Hesitantly, Sasori placed his hands on Kisame's broad shoulders, and without warning, the Kiri-nin swept him onto his back. Standing with the puppeteer's arms around his neck, and legs folded over his waist, Kisame's one good hand under Sasori's knee easily held his weight, and the puppeteer was reminded of how strong the shark man was.

"I should have taken better care of him," Sasori said, the words tumbling out of his mouth of their own volition as he held fast to Kisame. "It's my fault."

But Itachi would have none of it. "There's no time for fears and regrets." The Konoha-nin stated firmly. "Deidara can take care of himself, he won't die quickly."

Sasori looked at the Uchiha and the shark man in turn. How many shinobi would willingly risk their lives, and the life of the one they loved, to save a comrade?

"Thank you." He said quietly.

Kisame gave him a pointed look over his shoulder. "You're not the only one who cares about Deidara, you know."

The puppetmaster heard the unsaid inference. They were family. The only family any of them had.

Sasori nodded solemnly, and felt the determination he saw reflected in Itachi and Kisame invade even the broken recesses of his soul, breathing life and hope into it once again.

Itachi smiled faintly, reassuringly at Sasori, and they set off into the trees toward Iwagakure.

* * *

**A/N: 'Akuma' means 'demon', so the Iwa-nin were referring to Sasori as the 'Demon of the Red Sands'.**

**Only three chapters left to go!**

**-Emerald-**


End file.
